


Путь к Раю. Часть 11. Постбытие

by Эсэйас Сайлас (esejas)



Series: Путь к Раю [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Angst, BDSM, Drama, F/M, Fiction, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Philosophy, Polyamory, Psychology, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 116,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/%D0%AD%D1%81%D1%8D%D0%B9%D0%B0%D1%81%20%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%81
Summary: Иногда приходится отдать нечто очень значимое, чтобы найти ответ на главный вопрос бытия.
Series: Путь к Раю [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649218
Kudos: 1





	1. Глава 1. Парадигма счастья

Это было удивительно тихое и прекрасное утро. Безмятежно-настораживающее. С Ареем всегда было как на пороховой бочке, и чем спокойнее он был сейчас, тем более непредсказуем мог быть в следующую секунду. Астарот до сих пор его немного побаивался.  
Сейчас Арей сидел в объятиях Астарота. Откинув голову ему на плечо и прикрыв глаза. Такой теплый и уютный. Хотелось затискать и зацеловать его, но Астарот не решался. Сколько мгновений они провели вместе, сколько реальностей прожили с мыслями друг о друге? Этой информации хватило бы на тысячелетия. А Астарот по-прежнему боялся просто обнять. Как будто не имел права. Как будто не заслужил.  
— Иногда мне хочется на тебя разозлиться, но я не знаю, за что.  
Как же это сложно было понять. До сих пор.  
— Хочешь, я скажу какую-нибудь глупость, и ты мне врежешь?  
Астарот не ожидал, что Арей засмеется. Развернется и потреплет по волосам, глядя в глаза. А потом приобнимет за затылок и прижмет к себе, заставляя уткнуться носом в свою шею. Дьявол всегда был так скуп на нежности, даже чтобы сказать что-то приятное, ему приходилось делать над собой усилие. Видеть его таким было странно. Но разве это был не подарок судьбы?  
Астарот потерся носом о его шею и слегка куснул, не поранив кожу. Арей шумно вздохнул, вцепляясь ему в волосы. Но не оттащил от себя. Только запрокинул голову, подставляясь. Позволяя покрывать поцелуями шею. Хотелось расцеловать его всего. Шею, плечи, лицо, руки, грудь, живот... Астарот опомнился только тогда, когда уже расстегивал на нем штаны.  
Такой секс у них выдавался крайне редко. Нежный, чувственный, самозабвенный. Единение душ, а не попытка Арея об него подрочить, лелея свои мрачные фантазии. Как же это было ценно. Как же Астарот был счастлив, когда это жил.  
Как же нравилось, когда Арей принимал его нежность, купался в ней, упивался ей, жаждал еще и еще. Подставлялся под ласки и поцелуи. Выгибался навстречу, стремясь быть ближе, обнимал ногами и расцарапывал спину. И позволял себе стонать в голос, а не сдавленно рычать сквозь стиснутые зубы. Блять, как же Астарот все это любил!  
После оргазма он не выпустил Арея из объятий, даже не вышел из него, так и оставшись лежать, прижав его спиной к своей груди. Не хотелось на этом останавливаться. Хотелось продолжить, трахать его еще и еще, пока есть возможность, пока он такой. Пока не говорит никаких гадостей и не стремится врезать.  
Они лежали вплотную друг к другу, Астарот чувствовал, как Арей обнимает собой его член, но этого все равно было недостаточно. Хотелось снова слиться с ним в порыве этой щемящей, нерастраченной нежности. Иногда ее накапливалось так много, что он не знал, куда ее деть. А сейчас Арей готов был ее принять.  
Вылизывая ему шею, Астарот чувствовал, что он улыбается. Когда куснул за ушко, по телу Арея прокатилась приятная дрожь. Приятная им обоим — он сжался вокруг члена, и Астарот ощутил, что от этого у него снова начинает вставать.  
— Мне нравится, когда ты сам ко мне пристаешь, — усмехнулся Арей, слегка двинув бедрами, чтобы устроиться поудобней. — Так я чувствую, что нужен тебе.  
— Обычно ты не слишком ласковый, — осторожно ответил Астарот, боясь все испортить и спугнуть это чудесное мгновение сказанной невпопад фигней. — А когда бываешь, надо ловить момент.  
— Ты боишься проявлять ко мне нежность.  
— Да я вообще тебя боюсь. Ты на многое очень взрывоопасно реагируешь.  
— Я работаю над собой. Просто знай, что мне приятно, когда ты проявляешь ко мне внимание. Не важно, как я на него реагирую.  
— Я боюсь не твоей агрессии. Я боюсь причинить тебе боль. Потому что не понимаю, как этого не делать.  
— Ты такой хороший и добрый, что у меня в последнее время даже не получается на тебя разозлиться. И ты так стараешься ради меня. Ты начал думать головой.  
Из его уст это звучало лестно. Снисходительно, высокомерно, но совсем не оскорбительно. Его своеобразную манеру общения стоило просто принять, как есть. Не так уж он был неправ в своем отношении.  
— Я делаю все правильно, раз ты стал меньше злиться на меня. Меньше злиться вообще. Раз ты позволяешь себе быть... таким. Ты начал доверять мне?  
— Ты сам себе начал доверять. Ты наконец-то уверен в том, что делаешь.  
— Когда я сам перестану смотреть на себя как на говно, ты тоже перестанешь на меня так смотреть?  
— Ты хочешь моего уважения?  
— Конечно, хочу. Я хочу, чтобы мы стали равны. Как этого и ты когда-то хотел.  
— Я надеялся, этот путь будет проще. Но я не учел твою тормознутость.  
— Тебе плохо только из-за моих ошибок? Или осталось что-то еще?  
— Я не знаю. Сейчас ты — весь мой мир. И ты всегда был ключевой его частью. Я завишу от тебя, твоих решений и твоего отношения ко мне. И это не изменится, я не хочу, чтобы это менялось. Это цена за то, что ты мне даешь. За любовь, которую я могу чувствовать.  
— Я тебя не предам. Я не могу вообразить ситуацию, где сделал бы это. Если ты во мне сомневаешься — давай об этом поговорим.  
— Раньше сомневался. Теперь, думаю, уже нет. Просто надо привыкнуть. К тому, что ты больше не дурак.  
Он что, правда это сказал? Астарот не надеялся когда-либо это услышать. Стоило навсегда запомнить этот удивительный миг.  
— Ты перестал выбирать небытие.  
Астарот скользнул рукой по его поясу, по разгоряченной коже, чтобы, нашарив его ладонь, переплести с ним пальцы. И, вновь уткнувшись ему в шею, легонько куснуть.  
— Ты никогда не требовал благодарности за все, что для меня делал. Никогда не говорил, что я что-то тебе должен. Ты только просил быть рядом. Чтобы это не просрать.  
— Значит, и я не такое уж говно?  
Он усмехался, но лишь скрывал за этим напускное безразличие. Ему был важен серьезный ответ.  
— Ты бываешь грубым, пугающим и высокомерным. Но ты честный. Неспособный делать гадости втихаря. Как я. Неспособный лицемерить, притворяться или манипулировать. От тебя не ждешь предательства. Ты не кинешь в трудную минуту.  
— Я это делал. Когда ты нуждался во мне, а я ушел убивать.  
— Убивать того, кто меня обидел. Это все же... немного о другом. Совсем о другом.  
— Если со мной надежно, чего ты боишься? Что тебя во мне пугает?  
— Твоя ранимость. Я чувствую, что могу все разрушить своей глупостью и даже не понять, как я это сделал. Этого я на самом деле боюсь. Что моя глупость когда-нибудь окажется сильнее твоей любви. И твоего счастья.  
— Это не мое счастье. Не моя любовь. Они общие. Ты тоже за них борешься. Это не противостояние тебя и меня. Хватит это так воспринимать. Хватит до сих пор считать себя моим врагом.  
— Я вообще это так не формулировал. Я не задумывался, что это выглядит так.  
Астарот очень о многом не задумывался. Арей все еще думал за него. И за это было невыносимо стыдно.  
— Почему ты сказал, что я больше не дурак? — удрученно вздохнул Астарот, зарываясь лицом в волосы у него на затылке. — Ничего не изменилось.  
— Мне нужно стоп-слово для твоего нытья.  
Ну почему он не хотел это обсуждать? Как можно было развиваться, не говоря о проблемах словами через рот?  
Астарот хотел отстраниться, уйти и подумать где-нибудь в одиночестве, раз уж Арей не желал делать это вместе. Но что-то остановило. Какой-то внутренний импульс, к которому он прислушался. Теперь он поступал так всегда.  
Все еще было хорошо просто лежать, прижавшись к нему. Ощущая кожей его тепло. Слыша стук его сердца, чувствуя, как кровь струится по его жилам. Не удержавшись, Астарот прокусил кожу на его шее, принимаясь лакать божественно вкусную кровь. Он не лгал, когда говорил, что она нравилась ему, даже когда у Арея не было души. Ему все в нем нравилось. Нравилось даже, когда он был тощим, скелетообразным стариком. Сейчас он стал мускулистее Астарота и шире в плечах. И больше напоминал себя в ранней молодости. С теми же растрепанными, рвано отстриженными волосами — только теперь белыми, как снег.  
— Ты редко делал это без разрешения.  
— Мне показалось, ты будешь не против. Я хочу научиться понимать, чего ты хочешь, ни о чем не спрашивая. Ты не любишь, когда я на все спрашиваю разрешения. Ты вообще не любишь лишних слов. И хочешь, чтобы я был решительнее.  
— Ты угадал.  
Астарот все же работал над собой — может, поэтому Арей сказал, что он больше не дурак?  
— Помнишь, как ты трахал меня в мозг? Через глазницу.  
Астарот поперхнулся кровью и закашлялся. Какого хрена он об этом вспомнил? Какого хрена именно сейчас?  
— Я испортил тебе аппетит?  
Нахальный мальчишка снова над ним издевался. Его голос звучал таким довольным. Он просто забавлялся. Играл на нервах. В свою любимую игру.  
— Зачем ты об этом заговорил?  
— Я так и не спросил, зачем ты это сделал.  
— Потому что я дурак.  
— Хватит от меня за этим прятаться. Это не ответ.  
— Не хочу это вспоминать. Этого уже нет. Это был не я, я отдавал контроль Правителю Ада, образу, сознанию, созданному мной.  
— Из чего он был создан?  
— Во мне есть подавленная жестокость. Боль. Я просто всегда был сильнее этого. А с тобой это пришлось кстати... Я нашел, куда это употребить. Для строительства твоей реальности.  
— Могу ли я спровоцировать у тебя желание сделать это существующим?  
— Нет. Однозначно нет.  
— Подумай еще. Это важно.  
— Нет. Какую бы хуйню ты ни сотворил. Нет. Нет. Нет.  
— Ты так говоришь, как будто просто не хочешь об этом думать.  
— Я уверен в том, что говорю. Я никогда не причиню тебе вреда намеренно. По глупости — да, я не застрахован, но я работаю над этим. Я скорее дам тебе втоптать меня в грязь, чем предам самого себя и свои чувства к тебе.  
— Твои чувства могут измениться.  
— Никакое говно не может быть сильнее любви.  
Арей больше не усмехался. Зябко поежился, прижимаясь крепче и пытаясь глубже нырнуть в объятия. Он не поверил. Не поверил тому, кто никогда раньше сам не знал, говорит ли правду. И его мысль сейчас моделировала то, чего не могло произойти.  
Астарот поцеловал его в шею, оставив на ней темный след. И, мягко выскользнув из него, улегся сверху, припадая губами к плотно закрытым глазам. Арей снова не позволял себе плакать в его присутствии. Не позволял проявить слабость. И в любой момент мог оттолкнуть, огрызнуться и уйти. Чтобы Астарот не видел его таким.  
Но он не уходил. Позволял целовать себя. И находил в этом утешение. Он все же заплакал — и одновременно с этим улыбнулся. Астарот лег на него сверху, утыкаясь в мокрую щеку и ощущая, как бледные руки с нежностью обнимают его.  
— Я не знаю, когда смогу повторить это снова, — шепнул Арей сорвавшимся голосом. — Я не знаю, когда снова смогу сделать это существующим. Я люблю тебя, мне безмерно дорого все, что ты есть. Я ценю то, что ты для меня делаешь. Если бы так было всегда — этого было бы достаточно. Просто жить все это вместе с тобой. Я не говорю тебе этого, я вообще ничего приятного тебе не говорю. Но ты знаешь, ты знаешь, что я все бы отдал за тебя. Я отдал свою душу за тебя, свою жизнь, я прошел через ад, чтобы оказаться здесь. Если когда-нибудь я сделаю тебе так больно, что это сотрет твои чувства ко мне или заблокирует — вспомни то, что я сейчас тебе сказал.  
— Этого не произойдет, — тихо, но твердо повторил Астарот, крепко сжимая его ладонь в своей. — Никакая информация, никогда, ни в одной реальности, не сотрет моей любви к тебе. Я не позволю. Я не стану воспринимать это всерьез. Я выбираю, что делать существующим. Верь мне, я сам себе верю.  
Он чувствовал, как пальцы Арея перебирают его волосы. Это было какое-то по-детски нежное, неловкое прикосновение, такое странное, такое несвойственное ему. Чем можно было унять его боль? Что помогло бы поверить?  
Астарот принялся вылизывать его лицо от слез. И как-то незаметно встретился с ним губами. Слившись в долгом, самозабвенном поцелуе. Успев за это время забыть, от чего так страдал какие-то мгновения назад.  
Арей выгнулся, прижимаясь крепче, и призывно раздвинул ноги, опаляя щеку жарким дыханием. Он смотрел прямо в глаза, так преданно, с таким неистовым желанием стать одним целым... Его когти скользили по спине, но не впивались в нее. Как будто он вдруг решил начать себя контролировать. Как будто стыдился причинять боль.  
— Не сдерживайся, — как-то виновато шепнул Астарот, потершись о его щеку. — Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо.  
— Мне хорошо, — хрипло выдохнул Арей.  
Он не приказывал, как обычно. Не говорил, как его трахать. Он действительно отдавался во власть Астарота, падал в обволакивающую негу, и ему было приятно. Он не пытался ничего контролировать. Потому что наконец поверил, что ему не причинят боль. Поэтому она стала ему не нужна.  
Астарот надеялся, что Арей больше никогда не попросит играть с ним в изнасилование или бить его. Он никогда не отказывался этого делать. Арей в этом нуждался. Необходимо было лечить болезнь, а не симптом. Но как же это всегда было... напрягающе.  
Астарот никогда этого не понимал, до него начало доходить только сейчас — Арей испытывал ненависть только в контексте их взаимоотношений. Он ненавидел Айона за то, что хотел заменить им Астарота, но так и не нашел в себе той же любви к нему. Все было не тем, все казалось тусклым и бессмысленным. Иногда ему казалось, что, убив Айона, он перечеркнет написанную Астаротом реальность. И любимый палач явится, чтобы быть с ним вместе — потому что все, что он построил, падет. Мир был ему отвратителен. Мир, в котором не существовало того, кого он любил. Теперь Астарот понимал, как это чувствуется. Как это чудовищно. Теперь хотелось заново просить прощения — но он не считал, что это можно простить.  
Арей не мог любить того, кто навязывал ему свою волю. Кто шел к раю по головам. Удивительно — Астарот всегда считал, что именно он так поступает. А не Айон. Но мальчишка рассудил иначе. Мальчишка любил того, кого потом назвал палачом. Мальчишка тянулся к свету и добру, которых Астарот никогда в себе не видел. Мальчишка не нашел аналогов. Он чувствовал себя мертвым без него. И это было взаимно. Как будто они действительно по ошибке стали разными личностями. А на самом деле должны были быть едины. Всегда.  
Арей тоже терялся в этом. Тоже не понимал своих чувств. В какой-то момент он принял за истину парадигму страдания. Реальность Айона. Но его не удовлетворило то, что он проживал. Поэтому он шел дальше. Он слушал бытие, он слушал себя. Он никогда не предавал любовь.  
Им обоим тяжело было верить в реальность счастья. Тяжело делать его существующим. Но Астарот больше не видел этому конца. Это была бесконечная эволюция. Бесконечный путь к раю через сам рай. Не было конечной точки. Не было небытия. Когда это до него дошло, сразу стало непередаваемо легко. Он обрел ощущение, что научился жить.  
И теперь он жил каждое мгновение. Каждое чудесное мгновение, дарованное ему мечтой влюбленного мальчишки. Вместо пустоты. Вместо небытия. И чувствовал безмерную благодарность.  
Он пытался выразить ее каждое мгновение. Может, у него не всегда получалось. Но сейчас Арею было хорошо от того, что он делал. От его ласк и поцелуев, от секса, от всего, в чем находила воплощение любовь.  
— Когда ты объединил наши души, ты не раз повторял, что никогда не полюбишь меня так, как Айона.  
Астарот не ожидал, что Арей вздрогнет, когда он скажет это. Иначе он бы не говорил. Не портил ему прекрасное время после оргазма. Да и потом не стал бы об этом упоминать.  
Он крепче прижал дьявола к себе, зарываясь лицом в седые волосы. Надеясь, что его сейчас не оттолкнут и не обматерят. Но и это могло быть не самым страшным...  
— Мне жаль, — негромко ответил Арей. — Правда жаль, что я почти не говорю тебе ничего хорошего. Я хотел бы быть искренним с тобой. Потому что ты больше не врешь ни мне, ни себе. Ты даешь обещания, за которые готов отвечать.  
— Это была ложь?  
— Может, я в это верил. Может, я боялся себе признаться, сколько ты на самом деле для меня значишь. После того, как прожил жизнь, уверовав в логичность ненависти к тебе. Жертва должна ненавидеть палача. Я боялся обесценить свои страдания. Я считал, что они важнее любви. И обесценивал любовь.  
Каким нужно было быть, чтобы он доверился, чтобы позволил себе перестать быть саркастичным хамлом, говорящим гадости? Чтобы не боялся говорить о любви? Астарот давно перестал бояться. Он никогда не боялся того же, чего Арей. Не боялся, что его оставят с этим наедине, в пустоте предательства. Он боялся, что сам это просрет.  
— Я не был достоин твоей любви. Я и сейчас...  
— Это не так работает, — перебил Арей сердито, но беззлобно. Если он и злился, то на этот раз только на себя. — Это не должно быть твоей проблемой. Это я выбираю, что делать существующим. Что видеть в тебе и во что верить. Это проблема моего восприятия. А ты делаешь достаточно. Ты делаешь все, чтобы мне было хорошо.  
Он говорил такие странные вещи. И так странно вел себя. Как будто это был совсем не он. Астарот поймал себя на ощущении какой-то фальши. И это показалось еще более странным. Впервые он не верил Арею, но верил самому себе.  
— Как скоро это у тебя пройдет, и ты снова начнешь называть меня придурком и залеплять мне тумаки?  
Арей не ответил. Не огрызнулся, не оттолкнул. Появилось гадкое чувство, что Астарот снова сделал ему больно. Когда он по каким-то причинам решил высказать то, что накопилось на душе. Может, он поэтому никогда и не говорил ничего хорошего?  
— Прости, — виновато шепнул Астарот, крепче прижимая его к себе. — Я знаю, насколько тебе сложно проявлять какие-то хорошие чувства. Как много всего в твоем восприятии им противоречит. Я так ценю эти мгновения, пока ты такой. Даже если потом от этого ничего не останется. Я буду это помнить. Когда-нибудь это станет нашей реальностью. Я буду ждать, сколько потребуется, я буду делать для воплощения этого все, что могу.  
— Сейчас, — мрачно, но твердо произнес Арей. — Это станет реальностью сейчас. Я устал от парадигмы страдания. Я устал видеть кругом одно дерьмо. Я делаю его несуществующим. Сегодня. В это мгновение.  
Это было в его стиле. Но как же здорово это звучало. Лишь бы он действительно смог.  
— Ты говоришь об этом с таким серьезным лицом.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я улыбнулся?  
— Ты приветствуешь счастье.  
— Тогда поцелуй меня.  
Он и правда улыбался, когда Астарот, исполнив его просьбу, отстранился. Они оба дали друг другу обещания и оба верили, что смогут их сдержать.  
— Мне всегда нравилось быть мессией, — тихо шепнул Астарот, утыкаясь ему в лоб. — Чувствовать себя... несущим добро. Приумножающим что-то хорошее, светлое. Я бы хотел все это отдать тебе, во мне все еще этого безмерно много. Всегда будет. Я просто не верил, что тебе это нужно, что это может иметь значение. Я не знал этому цену. Теперь знаю. Теперь ты объяснил мне, что лучше этого нет ничего.  
— Спасибо, — ответил Арей, и это прозвучало внезапно.  
— За что? — с недоумением уточнил Астарот.  
— За то, что так об этом говоришь.  
— Я никогда не привыкну к тому, что ты говоришь мне приятные вещи.  
— Привыкнешь.  
— Тебе не тяжело так со мной говорить?  
— Думаешь, не говорить тебе гадости — это для меня большая жертва?  
— Да. Ты говорил, что не станешь этого не делать.  
— Я передумал.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что хочу позволить себе быть счастливым и любить тебя.  
Вообразив счастье, невозможно было жить говно. Они оба хотели большего. Они оба хотели проживать помысленное прямо сейчас. Подстроить себя под новую реальность, чтобы вписаться в нее.  
— Я хочу измениться. Всегда хотел. Тебе плохо со мной. Я заставляю всех страдать.  
— Будь таким, какой ты есть. Только будь счастливым.  
— Такой, как есть, я не могу быть счастливым.  
— Тогда будь таким, каким хочешь быть.  
— Мне казалось, мир не заслуживает, чтобы я таким был. Ты не заслуживаешь.  
— Может, так и есть. Но ты сам этого заслуживаешь. Быть тем, кто способен быть счастливым. Сделай это ради себя. Полюби себя.  
— Я никогда тебя не разочаровывал?  
Это всегда так угнетало. Когда он спрашивал о таких вещах. Пытался откопать побольше дерьма в их отношениях. Как будто недостаточно было того, что уже есть.  
— Нет. Никогда. Это для тебя самое страшное, что я могу почувствовать?  
— Да. Даже когда ты избегал меня, я знал, что ты единственный из всех способен любить меня таким, какой я есть. Пусть тебя что-то во мне бесит. Пусть у нас миллион разногласий. Ты хотел мне счастья. Ты пытался сделать мне хорошо, как умел. Любовь может стереть только разочарование. Только новый образ меня, противоречащий тому, который ты любишь.  
— Что ты можешь сделать, чтобы разочаровать меня?  
— Ты просто не можешь этого вообразить.  
— Зачем ты моделируешь говно?  
Арей никогда не звал по имени. Только «эй, ты» и «чертов палач». Еще иногда «ебаный мудак». Постоянно бил и говорил гадости. Один раз даже плюнул в лицо. После всего этого как у него вообще еще могли остаться сомнения? Или для него это были мелочи, и он говорил о чем-то на порядок страшней? О чем-то вроде того эпизода, когда он бросил наедине со страхом, чтобы убить того, кто чуть их не разлучил? Даже тогда Астарот не испытал ничего, кроме желания прожить это по-другому. Не существовало того, что он не мог вообразить. Так зачем Арей это создавал?  
— Какие-то вещи приходят в голову сами, потому что к этому располагает образ мысли. И их приходится думать. Как когда спишь. Когда образы начинают сами рождаться в голове.  
— Мне не снится говно. Я о нем не думаю.  
— Что тебе сегодня снилось?  
Астарот тяжело вздохнул.  
— Ты уверен, что сможешь сдержаться от колкостей, если это услышишь?  
— Пусть это будет тест.  
— Бабки-Ежки лесбиянки, живущие в коммуналке и ностальгирующие по студенческим годам.  
Арей издал сдавленный смешок, но не заржал, как делал это обычно — громко, противно и от души.  
— Да ладно тебе, — сжалился Астарот. — Меня не обижает, когда ты надо мной смеешься.  
— Ты не обижаешься, даже когда я тебя бью.  
— Это разные вещи. Тебе же нравится содержание моего сознания. Ты смеешься, потому что тебе весело. А не с издевкой.  
Почему им вообще приходилось это обсуждать? Обсуждать то, над чем стоило смеяться, что было весело и безобидно? Не хотелось говорить о том, что хотелось проживать.  
— Помнишь, ты говорил мне про грань. Что ты не понимаешь грань между тем, что еще можно и тем, что уже нельзя. Что именно ты имел в виду?  
— Ты наверняка лучше меня понял, что я имел в виду.  
— Я ощущаю это как «все или ничего». Я говорил, что остановлю тебя, если ты сделаешь что-то не так. Но ты не остановишь меня, если я причиню тебе боль, мы оба это знаем. И даже не из-за чувства вины, а просто потому, что у тебя такой характер.  
— Тряпочный.  
— Неконфликтный. Это комплимент. Но, учитывая это, мне приходится заниматься самоконтролем. А для меня грань между весельем и саркастичностью очень расплывчата. Я ее не улавливаю.  
— Я буду говорить тебе, когда перебор.  
— Разве будешь?  
— Обещаю.  
Арей ненадолго замолчал. И, может, от скуки, а может, от чего-то еще, Астарот начал поглаживать его по бедру. Сейчас у него была приятная на ощупь, сухая и теплая кожа. Ведь по жилам бежала живая кровь. Касаясь его, Астарот ощущал силу его мускулов. Жизнь, наполняющую его изнутри. Он больше не был слабым и тощим. И к этому все еще сложно было привыкнуть. Он казался чудесно красивым, но, может быть, все еще считал себя безобразным чудовищем. Может, это даже нравилось ему.  
— Ты спрашивал меня, как я чувствую желание заниматься с тобой сексом. А сам ты когда-нибудь испытывал ко мне похоть? Такую, как к Айону. Или Агваресу.  
Арей задумался на мгновение.  
— Ты не вызываешь у меня вожделения. Разве что Правитель Ада. Когда я снова вижу его в тебе.  
— Тогда что ты чувствуешь?  
— Может, то же, что и ты ко мне. Желание обменяться энергетикой. Почувствовать любовь ближе и глубже. Я говорил тебе об этом. Я сформулировал это как «ты научил меня заниматься любовью».  
— Ты и раньше говорил мне приятные вещи. Постоянно. Ты это умеешь. Просто тебе мешает убеждение, что я этого не заслужил.  
— А тебе никогда не казалось, что я не заслужил от тебя хорошего отношения?  
— Казалось. Это быстро проходит. Моя отходчивость это вообще естественный процесс, достаточно ему просто не мешать. Нет вещей, которых я не мог бы тебе простить.  
Стало ли Арею легче? Хоть немного? Он погладил по плечу очень медленным и каким-то тяжелым прикосновением. А потом запустил пальцы в растрепанные волосы. И, склонив голову, слегка улыбнулся. Хотелось трахнуть его снова. Еще и еще. Ощущать его, любить его.  
— Тебе не кажется, что я слишком часто к тебе пристаю?  
— Нет, не кажется. В этом нет похоти. Ты выражаешь этим свою любовь. Жаждешь поделиться со мной своим теплом. Меня можно этим оскорбить, только когда мне кажется, что я этого недостоин.  
— Твоя реакция зависит от настроения, а я редко могу его угадать.  
— Я постараюсь быть последовательнее.  
— А я проницательнее.  
— Мы можем договориться.  
— Это удивительно.  
Почему-то оба они усмехнулись, подумав об этом. Они начали обсуждать проблемы. Прислушиваться друг к другу, а не упираться в свое. И это неожиданно сработало. Никто из них всерьез на это не рассчитывал. Они увидели, как выглядит их счастье. И сделали его существующим. Прямо сейчас. Попытавшись соответствовать ему.  
Арей подался вперед и припал к губам Астарота. Он все чаще теперь целовал сам, не дожидаясь от него инициативы, позволяя себе проявлять чувства в любой момент. Пока он не озвучил свое желание сделать дерьмо несуществующим, Астарот старался ловить мимолетный миг его искренности. Теперь стало легче от того, что это могло и не закончиться. Возможно, уже никогда.  
— А ты уверен? — спросил он, импульсивно отстранившись и прервав поцелуй. — Что это хороший вариант? Если у тебя в башке какое-то говно, это может быть не баг, а фича. И стоило бы сначала задуматься, зачем оно там лежит. От чего предохраняет. Или что дополняет. Ты это анализировал?  
— Анализировал, — с недовольством ответил Арей. — Я уверен в своем решении. Я к этому готов. И постарайся не бесить меня хотя бы в начале, когда мне особенно тяжело. Не пизди, когда я пытаюсь трахнуть тебя.  
Его резкий, хоть и усиленно сдерживаемый тон, ощутимо успокоил.  
— Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты переступал через себя.  
— А я хочу переступить через себя. И пойти дальше. Это не ради тебя, если ты об этом переживаешь. Это потому, что я устал сидеть в дерьме.  
Наверное, Астарот переживал именно об этом. Потому что это был очередной прекрасный повод для чувства вины. Может, и ему стоило начать уже переступать через себя и эволюционировать из тряпки? Оставить от этого только то, что Арей любил.  
— Ладно, — улыбнулся Астарот, подминая Арея под себя и мягко сжимая его горло. Чувствуя, как волна дрожи прокатывается от этого по его телу. И как оно выгибается дугой. — Давай трахаться, раз мы все выяснили. Только не лежи как бревно из боязни причинить мне боль. Есть разница между ударом по морде и расцарапанной спиной.  
— Тогда и ты этого не бойся, — усмехнулся Арей, прикрывая глаза. У него снова мгновенно встал, стоило проявить хоть какую-то властность. Стоило хоть раз рискнуть схватить его за волосы и поцеловать, когда он начинал говорить гадости. Наверняка это работало бы почти всегда. Но Астарот никогда не решался. — Мне нужно чувство защищенности. Хотя бы его иллюзия. В этом вся суть. И мне все равно, через что ты это выразишь.  
— Не через боль.  
Он самого себя частенько не мог убедить в том, что что-то контролирует. Как он мог убедить в этом Арея, который всегда контролировал все за них двоих?  
Но сейчас он чувствовал себя уверенным. Сильным. И даже получал кайф, доминируя над ним в постели. Так, как хотел сам. Ведь даже это он всегда делал по указке. Как же это было абсурдно. Вся его жизнь представляла собой полнейший абсурд.


	2. Глава 2. Точка невозврата

Байк затормозил у самого подъезда, оглушив сидящих на скамейке жильцов. Половина тут же обматерила. Другая половина недовольно покосилась. И только одна бабулька сочувственно спросила:  
— Ты чего без шлема-то, милок, головушку не жалко?  
Аэн соскочил на землю и принялся приглаживать волосы. Стоило ли объяснять им, что он властелин реальности, и головушку ему жалко только потому, что там невероятный объем информации, от которой ее практически разрывает каждое мгновение? Он бы, конечно, с удовольствием посидел с бабульками на лавочке и перетер за жизнь. Но его ждали в гости. Он и так не виделся с Кайлой уже безмерно давно.  
Оставив байк во дворе, Аэн поднялся на пятый этаж. Здесь он оказался впервые. Когда он наконец связался с Кайлой после стольких лет, она сообщила, что переехала. Больше она не сказала ничего, но у Аэна возникло смутное подозрение, что сюрпризы на этом не кончатся.  
Он оказался абсолютно прав. Дверь ему открыл Эристис, лениво жующий вафельный торт. Увидев на пороге Аэна, он немного оживился. К нему пришли новые уши, на которые можно было присесть. Что он и сделал в то же мгновение.  
Кое-как отделавшись от него, Аэн прошел вглубь квартиры. На этот раз Кайла поселилась в просторной трешке. Здесь было светло и уютно. И даже можно было бы испытать умиротворение, если бы не бесконечное трещание Эристиса.  
— Закрой дверь с той стороны, — скомандовала ему Кайла, когда Аэн наконец обнаружил ее в дальней комнате.  
Эристис махнул тортиком и скрылся с глаз долой. Аэн испытал ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение. Как же легко порой было почувствовать себя счастливым. Хлебнув немного дерьма, а потом избавившись от него.  
— Я правильно все понял? — уточнил Аэн на всякий случай. — Он с тобой живет?  
— Да.  
— Как ты его терпишь?  
Кайла никогда не была многословной. Аэн не представлял, как она выдерживает этот бесконечный словесный понос.  
— Меня мало волнует шумовое загрязнение.  
Да. Игнорировать она действительно умела мастерски. А Эристису и не было нужно, чтоб ему отвечали. Он просто любил говорить.  
Аэн наконец обратил внимание на то, чем занималась Кайла. Оказалось, он застал ее за чтением магической книги. С чего вдруг?  
— Я чувствую, будто попал в параллельную Вселенную, — вздохнул он, садясь на диван. — Ты живешь с Эристисом и изучаешь магию. Что с тобой произошло?  
— Старость, — совершенно серьезно ответила Кайла, откладывая книгу и разваливаясь на диване. — Мне в прошлом месяце полтинник стукнул. В зеркало на себя страшно смотреть. Хорошо быть максималистом, когда тебе двадцать. Это ничего не стоит.  
Это объяснение можно было принять — оно звучало логично. Но Эристис?  
— Вы с ним просто соседи или?.. — не решился продолжить Аэн — это звучало бы как полный бред.  
— Или, — добила Кайла. — Тебя это удивляет?  
Это было слишком мягко сказано.  
— Он же...  
— Что? Киллер? Асексуал? Болтливый инфантил?  
— Вы разные. Вообще.  
— У нас больше общего, чем ты думаешь.  
— Например?  
— Музыка. Иногда этого достаточно.  
А ведь действительно. И почему это никогда не приходило в голову? Они оба любили музыку. Депрессивную, глубокомысленно-печальную музыку. И Кайлу он всегда вдохновлял больше других.  
— А секс? — все еще слегка обескуражено уточнил Аэн.  
— Тридцать лет прошло, а ты все такой же озабоченный, — усмехнулась Кайла, закидывая ноги на стол. — У нас же с тобой тоже секса не было, хотя ты на мне женился.  
— Это был насильственный брак. А с Эристисом ты живешь добровольно. Какие у вас отношения?  
— Ты уверен, что ты способен это понять?  
— Я попробую.  
— Отношения, когда трахаешься с кем угодно, кроме объекта отношений.  
— А в чем смысл?  
— Подумай над этим.  
Понять это действительно было даже сложнее, чем осмыслить, как донести истину до людей.  
— А где мой пистолет? — спросил внезапно сунувшийся в комнату Эристис.  
— В шкафу на третьей полке сверху, — не поведя бровью, ответила Кайла. Как будто он спрашивал, где найти носки.  
— Его там нет! — пожаловался некромант.  
— Значит, сам просрал — сам и ищи.  
— Ну найди-и-и! — начал канючить Эристис, как ребенок. И Кайла вместо того, чтобы заехать ему по лбу, пошла и начала искать.  
На Аэна в очередной раз нахлынуло впечатление, что он ограниченный ксенофоб. Он не понимал, что происходит. Это противоречило его представлению о существующей реальности. Это не укладывалось у него в голове.  
— Что тебе в этом нравится? Что он любит тебя не за внешность, а за душевные качества? — все же спросил он, когда Кайла вернулась. Пытаясь понять.  
— Зачем ты противопоставляешь одинаковое любить за тело и за качества? — хмыкнула она, посмотрев на него, как на дурака.  
— А за что вообще тогда любить?  
Он правда не понимал. Ее странных взглядов ни на любовь, ни на секс. Не понимал тогда и до сих пор.  
— Тебе нравится, как выглядит папаша?  
— Нет.  
— А как он себя ведет?  
— Нет.  
— А что тебе тогда в нем нравится?  
Наверное, об этом стоило задуматься еще годы назад. Сейчас этот вопрос застал врасплох.  
— Я не знаю, — вздохнул Аэн, сдаваясь. — Я не знаю, что мне в нем нравится. Почему я хочу быть с ним. Может, ты расскажешь мне, как это работает.  
— Я должна объяснить тебе, что ты чувствуешь?  
— Может, ты знаешь об этом больше, чем я.  
Она фыркнула. Встала, небрежно опираясь о косяк и скрещивая руки на груди. Но все же спросила:  
— Кто ты рядом с ним?  
Аэн никогда об этом не задумывался. Никогда не задавал себе этот вопрос. И так трудно было сейчас на него ответить. Так трудно разобраться в себе.  
— С ним я чувствую себя любимым. Темным магом. С ним я могу развиваться. Но с ним тяжело жить, он не умеет жить. Мне этого не хватает иногда.  
— Разве ты любишь его не за то, кем ощущаешь себя рядом с ним?  
Пожалуй, она была права. Совершенно права.  
— А ты? Кем ты чувствуешь себя рядом с Эристисом? Рок-звездой?  
— Можно и так сказать, — усмехнулась Кайла. — Но это скорее процесс, а не общественное признание. Мне нравится писать с ним музыку. Нравится выступать вдвоем. Мне удобно в таких отношениях. Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что я не очень романтичный человек.  
— Романтика не обязательно в каких-то общепризнанных атрибутах.  
— Во многом у нас с Эристисом совпадают взгляды на нее.  
Аэн осознал, что слишком отвлекся от цели своего визита этими разговорами про любовь. Он приехал со вполне конкретными намерениями. И все еще хотел об этом поговорить.  
— Я должен тебе кое-что сказать, — с сомнением вздохнул он. — Это сложно, но я попробую.  
Это было бы проще, если бы она не смотрела на него, как на говно.  
— Помнишь, я давным-давно спрашивал тебя о прошлых жизнях? И ты ответила, что ты не б/у?  
— К чему ты это?  
— К тому, что ты все-таки б/у.  
Может, стоило подобрать более соответствующую формулировку. Но так было намного проще объяснить.  
— Это довольно скользкая тема. Ты уверена, что хочешь это знать? Если нет, я ничего не расскажу.  
— Ты уже начал. Поясняй за базар.  
Он пояснил. Как сумел. О том, что она когда-то давно была рождена смертной и стала его матерью. А потом Илларион убил ее, забрав ее душу. И сделал бессмертной. Воплотив как свою дочь.  
— Теперь я буду называть тебя «братан», — только и фыркнула Кайла, когда он закончил.  
Она отреагировала удивительно спокойно. Как будто ей было все равно.  
— Это ничего для тебя не значит? — обескуражено уточнил Аэн.  
— Я этого не помню, почему это должно что-то для меня значить? — резонно пожала плечами Кайла. — И слава богу, не дай бог вспомнить, как я тебя рожала. Для меня этого нет, даже если я об этом знаю.  
В принципе, она была права. Но он все равно не мог так спокойно относиться к своим реальностям, о которых знал.  
— Пошли бухнем, — предложила Кайла. — Если отнять у Эриса тортик, будет, чем закусить.  
Аэн тяжело вздохнул.  
Он просидел у нее до самого вечера. Они говорили и говорили, и было почему-то тепло и уютно. Как будто он вновь окунулся куда-то в глубину своей молодости. Может, он просто чувствовал, что на эти мгновения у него появилась семья. Это было слишком странное ощущение. Он так и не смог интерпретировать его.  
Он вышел из подъезда, когда уже темнело. И направился прямиком к байку, но остановился, услышав шорох в кустах. Показалось, что туда что-то свалилось с дерева.  
Из кустов выскользнул тощий рыжий кот. И кинулся прочь, но Аэн оказался быстрее. Хорошо, что бабки уже разошлись по домам, и никто не видел, как он, пропахав пузом пару метров асфальта, все же схватил пытавшегося ускользнуть кота. И как тот, застуканный с поличным, превратился в растрепанного и помятого Иллариона. Впрочем, Аэн сам сейчас выглядел не лучше. Они сидели на асфальте и пялились друг на друга, как два дурака.  
— Ты что, все это время сидел на дереве и шпионил за мной?  
Илларион рассеянно пожал плечами. Как он вообще умудрился проскользнуть мимо детей, играющих на площадке у подъезда? Неужели никто из них не захотел потискать кису, не зная, чем это чревато?  
— Я очень давно не видел Кайлу. Это был мой шанс.  
— Ты мог предупредить. Нет, ты должен был это сделать. А не сидеть на дереве втихаря, надеясь, что никто не заметит. Ты обещал мне не врать. Может, это мелочь, но из таких мелочей складывается вся жизнь.  
— Мне жаль.  
— Да ни черта тебе не жаль. Хоть сейчас не ври.  
— Ладно, — согласился Илларион с полнейшим безразличием. — Мне не жаль. Я сделал, что хотел, и это никому не навредило. За что я должен чувствовать себя виноватым, за то, что не предоставил тебе отчет?  
В такой формулировке это действительно звучало так, будто он был прав.  
— Тебе наплевать, что я чувствую себя обманутым?  
— Мне не наплевать, что ты чувствуешь. Но это твоя проблема. Твоих убеждений и комплексов. Чтобы этого не чувствовать, тебе надо работать над собой, а мои поступки тут ни при чем.  
От такой наглости у Аэна больше не нашлось слов. Он только возмущенно смотрел в равнодушные желтые глаза с розовыми прожилками, жутковато-смертельные и не отражающие ничего. Все же, за последние годы стало казаться, что они способны найти общий язык. И сейчас это впечатление разбилось буквально за мгновение от одной-единственной фразы. И опять захотелось все бросить к чертям.  
Это было уже слишком.  
— Тебе бесполезно объяснять, — со злостью огрызнулся Аэн, вставая и отряхиваясь. — Что надо считаться со мной или с кем-то еще. Что не весь мир крутится вокруг тебя. Что можно быть правым, но в дерьме.  
— Ты хочешь это обсудить? — совершенно спокойно уточнил Илларион, поднимаясь следом.  
— Я хочу проверить, что с тобой будет, если я перееду тебя байком! А потом сказать тебе: «Если ты почувствовал что-то неприятное, то работай над собой»!  
Отец удержал за локоть. И, хоть искушение ему врезать было слишком велико, Аэн почему-то сдержался. На этот раз.  
— Я не издеваюсь, — по-прежнему негромко, не повышая голоса, произнес Илларион. — Я не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Я не понимаю, почему, если ты переедешь меня байком, работать над собой должен будешь ты, а не я. Это будут мои ощущения. Если бы я мыслил по такому принципу, я не создал бы заклинания бессмертия. Я дулся бы на смерть за то, что она существует. Разве это эффективно? Разве это работает?  
— Это работает по-другому, когда ты взаимодействуешь с любимым человеком.  
— Объясни, как.  
Нет, все же Аэн так и не привык к нему и его мировосприятию. Злился вместо того, чтобы понять. Все принимал на свой счет. Мнительный, ограниченный уебан. Да, ему определенно нужно было работать над собой.  
Аэн тяжело вздохнул, разворачиваясь и заключая Иллариона в объятия. Злость мгновенно как ветром сдуло. Нет, она осталась — но теперь уже только на самого себя.  
— Ты разозлился, когда узнал, что мама хотела тебя использовать. Это тоже было только твоей проблемой?  
— Да. Я ждал от нее того, что вообразил себе сам. Наложил на ее личность образ своей мечты. Вышел из себя, когда это рухнуло.  
— А если бы я сделал что-то, от чего ты почувствовал себя преданным?  
— Я все еще не понимаю, о чем ты.  
— Я не знаю. Я не знаю, от чего бы ты мог это почувствовать.  
— Я не могу это вообразить.  
— Если бы я ушел и бросил тебя, разорвал с тобой отношения, что ты чувствовал бы?  
— Я действовал бы. Любыми средствами. Чтобы ты вернулся.  
— Я очень надеюсь, что неправильно тебя понял. «Любыми средствами» — значит, даже подлыми и приносящими мне вред?  
— Я не знаю, какую оценку ты мог бы этому дать.  
— Как далеко ты мог бы зайти? Как с Кайлой, заставить меня переродиться без воспоминаний?  
— Я знаю, что ты плохо к этому относишься. Этого я бы не сделал. Ты не простил бы меня, если бы узнал.  
— То есть, вопрос только в том, простил ли бы я?  
— Да. Ты ведь не позволишь себе прощать те вещи, которые не считаешь достойными прощения. А для меня будет неэффективно делать такие вещи.  
— Это мерзко. Все это. Все, что ты говоришь. Как ты живешь.  
— Если ты ненавидишь меня и то, как я живу, ты мог бы меня убить.  
— Не мог бы.  
— Другого способа от меня избавиться у тебя нет.  
Наверное, впервые посетило ощущение, насколько у Иллариона по-настоящему поехавшая крыша. Насколько отношения с ним нездоровы. И неспособны быть какими-то другими. Что бы Аэн с этим ни сделал. Как бы ни объяснял.  
— Я злился, но сейчас я боюсь. Тебя и того, на что ты способен. Впервые я действительно увидел, чего мне стоит рядом с тобой бояться.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты боялся меня. Мне больно знать, что ты боишься меня.  
Аэн посмотрел ему в глаза почти в отчаянии. Он уже сам не понимал, что чувствует. Илларион искренне хотел, чтобы между ними все было хорошо. И даже своеобразно уважал его чувства. Наверное, так и должны были выглядеть отношения жертвы и маньяка. Он вечно балансировал на грани между любовью и ненавистью. Если бы в этом была только злость — он давно бы ушел.  
— Я не могу тебе доверять. Ты думаешь только о себе. Ты не умеешь думать о других, не понимаешь, как это работает. Ты — такой, какой есть, можешь сделать мне очень плохо и даже не понять, что не так.  
— Это проблема, — согласился Илларион. — Я признаю, что в этом ты прав. Но я жду от тебя решения. Если бы я знал, как стать лучше — я бы стал ради тебя. Но я не знаю. Я не понимаю, как выглядит то, чего ты от меня хочешь. Создай этот образ и покажи его мне. И я буду к нему стремиться.  
Он не отстаивал свое право делать гадости. Он просто не знал способа поступать иначе. Но хотел узнать.  
— Можешь переехать меня мотоциклом, если я тебя обидел. Только, наверное, могут остаться шрамы. Это будет некрасиво.  
— Дурак ты, — вздохнул Аэн, крепко прижимая его к себе. — И я дурак.  
— У нас есть что-то общее. Разве это плохо?  
Аэн не удержался от нервного, но облегченного смешка.  
— Поехали, — скомандовал он, отстраняясь. — Покажешь, как доехать до твоей матери. Мне надо с ней поговорить.  
Изис работала стриптизершей в ночном клубе, а потому как раз уже должна была встать.  
Илларион уселся позади и обхватил руками. Было нечто безумно романтичное в том, чтобы мчаться вдвоем по сумеречным улицам на сумасшедшей скорости. По мосту над рекой, где уже загорались городские огни, отражающиеся в лужах на мокром асфальте. Чтобы затормозить во дворе очередной многоэтажки. Чтоб его снова обложили матом жильцы.  
— Ты останешься здесь, — не терпящим возражений тоном приказал Аэн.  
Илларион послушно развалился на байке, опершись на руль. Пока во дворе находились люди, превратиться он не рискнул бы. Но много ли по дворам ночью шлялось людей?  
В темноте у него все равно светились глаза. И это было видно даже за черными очками. Может, стоило подумать над тем, чтобы избавить его от проклятья. Может, стоило сделать это уже давным-давно. Как он мог начать понимать людей, если все еще не мог с ними взаимодействовать?  
Изис, открывшая дверь, выглядела растрепанной и сонной. Аэна поразил резкий контраст между ее образом «на выход» и тем, что предстало перед ним сейчас. С ее образом роковой и суровой женщины никак не вязался белый пушистый халат в цветочек и мягкие тапочки с розочками.  
— М-м, внучок, — едко поддразнила она. — Чего надо?  
— Я пришел поговорить об Илларионе, — ответил Аэн, стараясь казаться бесстрастным и уверенным в себе. Хотя общество Изис ужасно угнетало одним своим наличием.  
— Ну заходи, — пригласила дочь смерти. И, захлопнув дверь, прошлепала на кухню.  
Кажется, она завтракала, когда он пришел. На столе стояли тарелка овсянки и рюмка коньяка. Забавно. Илларион не пил вообще. Изис, похоже, ежедневно бухала сразу спросонья. Он был совершенно не похож на нее.  
Оглядевшись, чтобы немного попривыкнуть и почувствовать себя хоть немного лучше, Аэн натолкнулся взглядом на висящую на стене фотографию смутно знакомого человека. На ней маркером были пририсованы рога и красовалась надпись «кретин». Проследив за направлением его взгляда, Изис подошла к фотографии и хладнокровно выдернула один из торчащих в ней ножей.  
— Бутерброды будешь? — предложила она, потирая лезвие и как-то опасно щурясь. От всего этого только стало еще больше не по себе.  
— Кто это? — все же решился спросить Аэн.  
Изис прижала к щеке лезвие ножа и воззрилась на фотографию, в раздумьях покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Но потом все же ответила:  
— Бывший муж. Отец Иллариона.  
Об отце Иллариона Аэн знал только, что он козел. И сейчас это стало отличным способом завязать разговор.  
— Он жив? И ты знаешь, где он?  
— Жив. Не говори об этом Иллариону. Им не стоит видеться.  
— Почему? Что между всеми вами произошло?  
Изис мрачно нахмурилась. Мгновение спустя нож, с чувством воткнутый в стену, вернулся на прежнее место.  
— Это очень долгая история, — буркнула она, плюхаясь на стул напротив.  
— Я никуда не спешу.

***

Он убегал. За ним гнались люди, у которых он что-то спер. Изис появилась, когда его уже догнали, побили и собирались повесить на ближайшем дереве. Спрыгнула на дорогу откуда-то с неба, и все шарахнулись прочь от нее. Ей даже не пришлось убивать их всех — после одного убитого остальные кинулись наутек.  
Нет, все же Илларион был на нее похож. Он познакомился с Велессой точно так же.  
Изис подошла к нему — единственному, кто не сбежал. Почему-то он так и сидел на земле. И пялился на нее во все глаза.  
— Кто ты? — спросил он.  
— Я смерть, — обворожительно улыбнулась она, и Аэн испытал чувство дежавю. — Но ты можешь называть меня Изис. А как твое имя?  
— Иеракс.  
Она протянула руку, помогая ему встать. Он рывком поднялся на ноги и, сделав вид, что это просто из-за неловкости, попытался облапать ее за грудь. На ней был балахон, сейчас отброшенный за спину, чтобы не стеснять движения. А под ним — только мини-юбка и топ, едва прикрывающие интимные места. Какого хрена Иеракс не испугался женщины, от которой разбежалась толпа народу? Может, глядя на ее сиськи, просто не заметил, как она убивала людей?  
Ее это только позабавило. Она засмеялась. И, запустив пальцы ему в волосы, притянула к себе и поцеловала. Позволив взять себя тут же, у ближайшего дерева. Может, Иеракс и был козлом, но весьма обаятельным козлом. Со смуглой кожей и русыми волосами. Хорошей фигурой. А Изис оказалась гораздо решительнее Иллариона. Она проще относилась к сексу и могла смотреть людям в глаза.  
Она увидела его в таверне всего пару часов назад. Пройдоху, шулера и вора. Это не было любовью с первого взгляда. Просто ей захотелось спасти его.  
Она забрала его в свое королевство. Сначала он хотел просто ограбить ее и сбежать. Но потом понял, что она может предложить ему гораздо больше.  
Он не был королем, он ничем не управлял. Она относилась к нему как к секс-рабу и не позволяла ничего лишнего. Илларион наверняка всегда представлял себе все это совсем иначе. Мать виделась ему едва ли не святой. Аэн видел в ней легкомысленную, но властную стерву. Которую не волновал никто, кроме нее самой. Илларион действительно пошел весь в нее.  
Она не гнушалась напоминать Иераксу его место. Ему многое прощалось, и какое-то неповиновение сходило с рук. Но только не попытки ей командовать или даже просто перечить. Она могла избить его плетью или оставить в темнице на пару дней. И Аэн искренне не понимал, как у нее вообще хватало наглости ждать добра в ответ. Он начинал проникаться сочувствием к козлу и отвращением к его мучительнице, считающей себя безвинной овечкой. Нет, Илларион был лучше нее. Илларион бы так с ним не поступил. У него все же было понимание, что не стоит ждать ничего хорошего от того, кому причиняешь боль. Он просто не всегда понимал, чем именно способен ее причинить.  
Она родила от Иеракса наследников. Близнецов. Иллариона и Риэрела. Единственных своих детей. И спустя буквально несколько дней случилось это.  
Она привела Иеракса в подвал. Здесь их никто бы не потревожил. Ему было не по себе, но возражать он не решился.  
Он вздрогнул, когда она запустила руку себе в грудь и с некоторым трудом извлекла наружу сердце. Он уже повидал многое, но вид ее регенерирующей грудной клетки и все еще бьющееся в руке сердце заставляли испытывать убийственный ужас.  
— Ешь, — велела она, сощурившись.  
— Зачем? — уточнил он, сглотнув.  
— Ты стареешь и можешь умереть. Это сделает тебя магом. Бессмертным. Чтобы ты мог вечно быть со мной.  
Эта перспектива пугала его. Но он хотел, с самого начала хотел стать магом. И только поэтому оставался с ней. А потом уже просто не надеялся от нее отделаться.  
— Как именно это сделает меня магом?  
— Ты сможешь переродиться в семье того, чье сердце съел. Если у него есть какие-либо кровные родственники. Сохранив свою личность и память. И магию, если она есть. Если нет, унаследовать от родителя. Обычно люди умирают, если им вырвать сердце. Но я от этого не умираю. Я смогу родить тебя сама, уже в этом году. И скоро ты снова будешь со мной.  
Вечность в рабстве — это совсем не то, чего он хотел. Но вечность с магией, наверное, того стоила. Всегда был шанс бороться и победить.  
Поэтому он давился, но ел. Хотя пару раз его едва не вывернуло от отвращения. Она свернула ему шею, когда он закончил. А потом как ни в чем не бывало отправилась подыскивать себе подходящего спермодонора. Теперь стало ясно, почему Илларион никогда не видел отца в детстве. Значит, Изис не упоминала, что сделала с ним. Значит, все же где-то в глубине души понимала, какой это пиздец. Ей ведь так хотелось казаться хорошей в глазах своих детей. Вот только Риэрел все знал. Абсолютно все. Для мертвого уже не было тайн.  
Чтоб не смущать детей, она отправила Иеракса на воспитание подальше от дворца, едва родила. Все равно ребенком он был бесполезен для нее.  
Она привела его во дворец, когда дети были уже взрослыми. Илларион смотрел на него и не понимал холодности в его глазах. Она ранила. Очень глубоко.  
— Ты правда мой отец? — спросил он, не зная, с чего еще начать разговор.  
— Ты сейчас очень похож на меня в молодости, — невпопад ответил Иеракс, пристально глядя на него. — Я не хочу вспоминать то время, это причиняет страдания...  
— Значит, когда ты смотришь на меня, это причиняет тебе страдания?  
Он больше ничего не ответил. Вообще. Никогда. Это были единственные слова, что он сказал сыну за всю его жизнь.  
Он провел во дворце один-единственный день. А ночью, когда Изис отвела его в спальню, чтобы он ублажил ее, заколол ее кинжалом. Она сама не поняла, как это вышло. Не было оружия, способного убить ее. Но он где-то его нашел.  
Разве свобода не стоила того?

***

— Он использовал меня и предал, — закончила Изис со злостью. — Я дала ему вечность, а он убил меня.  
Она правда верила в это? В то, что это он использовал ее, а не она его?  
Аэн собирался с мыслями. Слишком долго. Изис нервно постукивала пальцами по столу, но через пару минут, психанув, резко поднялась со стула и направилась к холодильнику. Извлекла оттуда пирожное и принялась заедать стресс.  
— Я пришел, чтобы лучше понять Иллариона, — произнес наконец Аэн, глядя на нее со смесью жалости и брезгливости. — Но теперь я рад, что он такой, какой есть. А не такой, как ты.  
Изис подавилась пирожным и возмущенно закашлялась.  
— Да ты, наглый мальчишка, даже представить себе не можешь, что я пережила! — с надрывом воскликнула она. — Он отнял у меня все! Я переродилась жалким человеком, без магии, без королевства, спустя столько тысячелетий! Я не могу смотреть своему сыну в глаза! Я не могу даже вернуться домой, там слишком опасно без магии!  
— Так тебе и надо, — равнодушно пожал плечами Аэн. Зачем ему было врать? — Мне казалось, ты действительно пытаешься заботиться об Илларионе. Но теперь я в этом сомневаюсь. Ты хочешь слепить из него подобие себя. Эгоистичного, самовлюбленного мудака. Он не сволочь, он просто не умеет взаимодействовать с людьми. И это исправить гораздо легче, потому что он тоже этого хочет. А тебя не исправила даже могила.  
В ответ в него запустили пирожным. Как же Илларион заблуждался насчет своей матери. За образом мудрой и заботливой женщины стояла истеричная дура. При нем она бы точно не стала себя так вести. Зато Аэна совсем не стеснялась.  
— Мне пора, — попрощался Аэн, вставая из-за стола.  
Изис что-то кричала ему вслед. Но ее вопли стихли, когда он захлопнул входную дверь.  
Илларион сидел там, где его и оставили. Пока Аэн шел до него от подъезда, он поймал себя на чувстве эстетического наслаждения. Он редко смотрел на Иллариона с точки зрения красоты. Но сейчас, даже в тусклом свете ночных фонарей, отец неожиданно показался очень привлекательным. Он сидел на байке, излучая такую небрежную крутизну, будто умел его водить. В рваных джинсах и полурасстегнутой рубашке. В черных очках. Интересно, как бы он отреагировал, если бы кто-нибудь подошел к нему познакомиться, клюнув на этот образ? На это хотелось посмотреть.  
— Я должен многое тебе рассказать, — начал Аэн, подходя к Иллариону и хватая его за плечо, чтобы притянуть к себе. — Но сначала...  
Он не целовал его так, наверное, уже много лет. С такой самозабвенной страстью, с такой щемящей нежностью. Внезапно он ощутил в себе очень много любви и хотел поделиться ей, пока вновь не утратил ее.  
Он гладил его спину, зарывался пальцами в волосы, спускаясь ниже, сжимал ягодицы в ладонях. Хотелось трахнуть его прямо здесь, на байке — Аэн даже полез к молнии его джинсов, но Илларион отстранился.  
— Здесь люди.  
— Никого нет, — нетерпеливо бросил Аэн, так и не желая отпускать его и все еще придерживая за бедра.  
— Я не буду заниматься сексом на улице.  
Чертов зануда. Он что, настолько боялся людей? Жаль, что именно в этом он пошел не в мать. Ей-то точно было плевать, где.  
— Ты передо мной виноват, — решил попытаться уговорить Аэн. — Сделай, что я хочу. В этом нет ничего такого. У тебя просто комплексы.  
— Ты пытаешься мной манипулировать. У меня нет чувства вины, а вот у тебя оно должно быть. Мои комплексы — это моя проблема. Твой выбор — считаться с ними или изнасиловать меня. Но я не сделаю вид, что это будет добровольно, чтобы облегчить твою совесть.  
Аэн с досадой отстранился. Илларион был прав, и это даже не злило. Просто раздражало, что все так. Когда он говорил о таких вещах, Аэн не мог через это переступить. Зато стоило сказать о своих границах, Илларион начинал говорить о них как о чем-то, что существовало только как личная проблема Аэна. Как это работало в его голове?  
— Почему тогда ты не считаешься с моими желаниями? Почему ты за мной шпионил втихаря?  
— Я считаюсь. Ты не хотел этого знать. Я бы не сказал.  
— Разве я уже не объяснил тебе, как на самом деле работает твое «я не хочу этого знать»? Я не хочу, чтобы ты это делал.  
— Это существует для тебя, только если ты об этом знаешь.  
— Я властелин реальности. Я могу узнать все, что угодно. В любой момент.  
— Только если ты захочешь.  
— Ты обещал мне не врать.  
— Это касается мелочей?  
— Да. Это касается всего.  
— Это очень сложно. Ты слишком многого не хочешь знать.  
— Прекрати вообще постоянно это повторять! Выброси это из головы! Ты не об этом должен думать!  
— А как я должен думать, чтобы ты одобрил?  
Его снова хотелось придушить. На это просто не хватало терпения.  
— Хочешь понять, как это чувствуется? — угрожающе поинтересовался Аэн, мрачно глядя на Иллариона и плотнее прижимая к байку, чтобы не дать отстраниться. — Когда на твои желания кладут. Раз за разом. Может, до тебя хоть так дойдет?  
— Тебе с этим жить, — напомнил Илларион по-прежнему равнодушно. — Мне будет неприятно. Но я не почувствую ничего особенного. А ты потом будешь себя винить.  
— Ты так уверен, что ничего не почувствуешь?  
Да, в голову заглянула мысль, что он слетел с катушек, если хочет сделать кому-то больно, просто чтобы доказать, что ему станет больно. Но это почему-то не остановило.  
За время перепалки член уже успел опасть, поэтому пришлось начинать прелюдию заново. Илларион не отвечал, но и не сопротивлялся. Почему-то. Почему-то это был его максимум выраженного протеста. Как будто он сделал вид, что отказывается в этом участвовать. И на этом все.  
Мимо пару раз проходили какие-то люди. Молча и быстро, стараясь обойти их стороной. Вокруг вообще было пугающе тихо. Илларион не издавал ни звука. И хотелось только поскорее довести все до конца. От этого было хреново. Может, им обоим. Может, ему одному. По-настоящему мерзко от самого себя.  
Когда Аэн кончил и отстранился, на душе осталась только тоскливая опустошенность. Хотелось попросить прощения. Но он отступил на шаг, позволяя Иллариону выпрямиться и одеться. И было невыносимо сложно начать разговор.  
Когда Илларион обернулся, внезапно пронзило ужасающей болью. Аэн непроизвольно зажмурился, испугавшись раньше, чем понял, в чем дело. А потом, спустя несколько долгих мгновений, до него дошло.  
Он больше не мог смотреть Иллариону в глаза.  
— Надень очки, — попросил он. Хрипло, надломлено, но голос почти не дрожал.  
Его щеки коснулась ладонь отца, но он так и не решился открыть глаза.  
— Посмотри на меня, — попросил Илларион.  
— Я не могу.  
Аэн чувствовал, как отец вцепился в его рубашку. Чувствовал его дрожь. И горячие капли, упавшие на грудь. Он плакал впервые в жизни или впервые за много тысяч лет? Беззвучно, тихо, наедине с собой. Он больше не мог ничего с ним разделить. Разве на этом все не было кончено? Можно было вернуть его, если бы он ушел. Но можно ли было вернуть то, что он так легко сейчас просрал?  
Когда Аэн хотел сделать ему больно, он не представлял, что это будет выглядеть так. Но ничто другое не причинило бы ему боль.  
Он нашарил на ощупь его худые плечи. И крепко прижал к себе, не позволяя так страдать в одиночестве. Он один из всего мира мог смотреть ему в глаза. Он один разбавлял своим присутствием его одиночество. Отец лишился главного, что имел. Единственного, что ценил. Чего ему было достаточно.  
— Я не уйду, — пообещал Аэн. Если это все еще что-то значило. — Я попробую что-то с этим сделать. Это моя вина. Я не подумал, что именно этого захотел. Я не брошу тебя, я люблю тебя.  
Стало ли ему легче от этих слов, утешили ли они его хоть немного? Любовь могла преодолеть и это. Если бы они позволили ей.  
— Я говорил тебе не делать этого.  
Его голос все еще был таким бесстрастным. Но тусклым и блеклым. В его душе сейчас разрасталась тоска.  
— Я поступил мерзко и глупо. Мне жаль, что это так дорого обошлось. Нам обоим. Но я не принимаю это как конец. Я избавлю тебя от проклятья. Я сделаю так, что каждый сможет посмотреть тебе в глаза. И ты больше не будешь одинок.  
Может, если бы у Иллариона был выбор, он не выбрал бы Аэна. Хоть он и утверждал, что руководствовался совсем не этим принципом. Может, он любил его не потому, что больше было некого. Но быть вместе-то он мог только с ним.  
Можно ли было оставаться вместе теперь, без возможности смотреть друг другу в глаза? С необходимостью этого избегать. Надолго ли хватило бы их обоих? Или его одного?


	3. Глава 3. Эволюция

— Помнишь, твоя дочь сказала, что ты лижешь мне задницу? Вряд ли она представляла, что ты делаешь это еще и физически.  
Астарот поднял глаза и задумчиво облизнулся. Мало того, что Арей курил во время секса, он еще и снова говорил какие-то высокомерные гадости. И все еще было безмерно сложно ему об этом сказать. В какой-то мере мешал страх, что он все равно откажется перестать. От этого было паршиво. Каждый раз.  
— Вряд ли она знает, как тебе нравится, когда я беру тебя силой, — вкрадчиво начал Астарот, поднимаясь и кладя руки ему на бедра. Скользя ладонями по коже. Вверх. По бокам, по плечам. Чтобы вцепиться в волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову. И войти в него, сопровождая каждую дальнейшую паузу в словах резким рывком внутри: — Как ты кайфуешь, ощущая себя беспомощным в моих руках. Как умоляешь трахать тебя еще жестче. И как тебе становится от этого легче. И как ты сам просишь об этом каждый раз. Потому что тебе это нужно. Потому что ты ебаный псих. И я делаю это. Потому что все из-за меня.  
Арей вцепился в диван, сдавленно рыча сквозь стиснутые зубы. В этом было мало удовольствия. Видеть его таким. Трахать его таким. Где-то в глубине души от этого даже было больно. И, кажется, Астарот понемногу начинал понимать, почему.  
— У меня ощущение, что я ни на что не способен как властелин реальности, — признался он, когда они сидели на диване и курили после секса, думая каждый о своем. — Что я облажался. Потому что так и не сделал тебя счастливым. И не могу понять, как это сделать, каждый раз, когда на тебя смотрю.  
— Если ты что-то не понимаешь сам, попробуй объяснить это другим.  
Арей не изменил выражения лица. Он взирал на мир с бесстрастной надменностью. И курил, продолжая глядеть мимо него. Поменяйся они местами, Арей бы уже давно вышел из себя и заехал по морде. Может, жаль, что Астарот так не мог. Но ему нравилось, что не мог.  
— Я говорю тебе о своей боли. Не надо это игнорировать.  
Почему-то от этой формулировки пальцы Арея, в которых он сжимал сигарету, едва уловимо дрогнули. Это был какой-то новый уровень откровенности. Астарот сказал то, что раньше не решался говорить. И это внезапно сработало.  
— Мне не все равно, — ответил Арей без злости, даже с некоторой осторожностью. Без наезда — вот что было по-настоящему удивительно. — Но я не могу сказать тебе, как сделать меня счастливым. Чтобы в этом разобраться, ты должен говорить об этом не со мной.  
Астарот не ожидал, что Арей накроет его ладонь своей и переплетет их пальцы. К этому невозможно было бы привыкнуть и за тысячу лет.  
— Я не хочу тебя так трахать. Правда не хочу. Даже если тебе это нужно. Но я чувствую, что должен, потому что не могу сделать тебе хорошо как-то иначе.  
— Ты не пробовал. Тебе стоит быть смелее.  
О, да. Стоило быть смелее. Чем смелее он действовал, тем реже получал по морде. Это казалось парадоксальным.  
— Почему бы тебе не попробовать делать то, что хочется тебе, а не мне.  
Нет, это, пожалуй, было уже слишком смело. Странно, что Арей вообще это предложил.  
— Потому что я существую, чтобы делать то, что ты хочешь. В этом для меня смысл.  
— Значит, ты делаешь это неправильно. Раз тебе неприятно в процессе.  
— Мне было бы приятно, если бы я мог сделать тебя счастливым. Если бы ты перестал нуждаться в насилии. Если бы я видел результат того, что делаю.  
— А что ты делаешь?  
— По-твоему, я ничего для тебя не делаю?  
Арей беззлобно усмехнулся. Астарот ждал какой-нибудь саркастичной гадости. И замер, когда дьявол положил голову ему на грудь. А потом, опомнившись, обнял его за плечи с невероятной неловкостью. С ощущением, будто беззащитно распят на кресте, и, вместо того, чтобы мучить, многочисленные прохожие лапают за интимные места.  
Максимум ласк, которых можно было дождаться от Арея — это прелюдия перед «сделай вид, что насилуешь меня». Он никогда не ласкался к Астароту сам, добровольно. Наверное, считал бы унизительным даже просто поцеловать ему руку. Астарот же делал это постоянно. И этого очень не хватало в ответ.  
Поэтому сейчас он ощущал себя на седьмом небе от счастья. Вместо того, чтобы кидаться в него говном, Арей прижимался к нему. Его щека была прохладной. Его волосы щекотали кожу. Можно было ощущать, как он дышит. Как бьется его сердце. Не хотелось прерывать этот миг, но отчаянно хотелось прижать его крепче, слиться с ним в поцелуе, снова войти в него, на этот раз уже совсем по-другому. И не останавливаться, пока хватит сил.  
Астарот вздрогнул, когда ощутил прикосновение губ к своей груди. А потом еще и еще. Короткие, нежные поцелуи. От них дрожь прокатывалась по телу. И сумасшедшее, всеобъемлющее счастье, граничащее с болью, сносило крышу. Это было слишком. Слишком хорошо.  
— Тебе так мало надо, — усмехнулся Арей, поднимая глаза.  
Ну на кой черт он вообще открыл рот?  
Астарот ощутил, будто рухнул на землю прямо с седьмого неба и разбился вдребезги. Вместе со всеми своими нескромными надеждами, что что-то действительно может стать лучше.  
Не могло. И это было выше его сил.  
Он терпел что угодно. Потому что никогда не ждал большего. Теперь же — впервые в жизни — он ощущал разочарование. Если бы он знал, как это чувствуется, он предпочел бы не знать ничего лучше дерьма. Падать в него с небес было больней, чем пребывать в нем постоянно.  
Он сам не понял, как это случилось. Просто в какой-то момент чувства разом навалились на него, и он не смог с ними совладать. Он ударил бессознательно, не соизмеряя силу, не задумываясь о последствиях. И, неожиданно, увидев рухнувшего на пол Арея, совсем ничего не ощутил. Не было чувства вины. Не было мерзко от самого себя. Было страшно от этой пустоты.  
Арей смотрел на него ошеломленно, выжидая тянущиеся как резина мгновения. Но так и не находя тени привычных реакций даже в эмоциях на его лице. Наверное, это было очень похоже на тот эпизод, когда он так же смотрел, повторяя: «Нет, ты не можешь хотеть меня убить». Тогда Астарот бросился утешать его сразу же, забыв о том, как паршиво ему самому. Сейчас этого не происходило. И, кажется, это пугало его. Он не понимал, что происходит.  
— Не надо, — попросил он натянутым голосом. — Не смотри на меня так. Я пытаюсь перестать причинять тебе боль, я не хотел.  
— Ты никогда не научишься.  
Астарот поражался тому, как спокойно звучит его собственный голос. Как резко ему почему-то стало все равно.  
— Ты захотел стать лучше. Из страха, что я задолбаюсь когда-нибудь и уйду. Я этого от тебя не требовал. Ты решил снисходительно отсыпать рабу ласки, а потом над этим поржать. Лучше никак, чем так. Но я внезапно понял, что с тобой вообще не может быть как-то по-другому. Ты никогда не станешь делать это ради меня. Ты все это делаешь, чтобы я оставался с тобой. Хотя я об этом не просил. Это не ради меня. Это ради твоего страха меня потерять.  
— Зато ты никогда не боялся меня потерять! — огрызнулся Арей, и глаза его наконец-то блеснули привычной яростью. — Ты всегда хотел от меня избавиться! Сбросить на кого угодно как лишний груз! Ненавижу тебя за это, ненавижу! Чертов палач!  
Как же давно он не говорил с ним... так.  
— Ты никогда не поймешь, каково бояться потерять того, кого любишь! Ты не умеешь любить! Я для тебя не личность, я проект властелина реальности, которым он остался не удовлетворен! Как мне надоело все время слышать это! Все время слышать, что тебе недостаточно быть рядом, что тебе важно только, счастлив ли я тем счастьем, которое ты мне уготовил! Ты не изменился, ты ни черта не изменился, ты все еще смотришь на меня как на мальчишку-дурака, который влюбился в того, кто подобрал его только как интересный проект! Ебаный мессия, до сих пор считающий, что мне всралось твое ебаное счастье! Ты не личность, ты мебель, ты эмоциональное бревно, ты никогда не дашь мне любви, ты никогда не будешь мне равным! Ты все еще считаешь, что имеешь власть надо мной и моей реальностью, что знаешь, что для меня лучше! Ты все еще остаешься со мной, потому что проект не завершен, а не потому, что тебе есть до меня дело! Не потому, что ты любишь меня! Потому что я несчастен, и это твой личный профессиональный проеб!  
Как давно он носил это в себе? Почему раньше не высказал? Пытался сделать вид, что этого не существует? Ждал, что это ощущение рассосется как-нибудь само?  
Астарот попытался коснуться его плеча, надеясь заключить в объятия и как-нибудь успокоить. Но Арей дернулся и оттолкнул руку. И прошипел, злобно глядя в глаза:  
— Не трогай меня!  
— Я боюсь тебя потерять, — беспомощно произнес Астарот.  
— Боялся ли, если бы я был счастлив?! Боялся ли, если бы я обрел счастье с кем-то другим?! Или свалил бы с чувством выполненного долга, едва это увидев?!  
Наверное, не стоило растерянно стоять перед ним, не говоря ни слова. Наверное, это злило его и причиняло ему боль. Но очень не хотелось сейчас соврать. Ему и самому себе.  
— Боялся бы, — негромко, но четко ответил Астарот, на миг прикрыв глаза. — Я давно уже не мессия, а ты не мальчишка в Аду. Я люблю тебя. Я даже иногда люблю тебя сильнее, чем мне хотелось бы. Настолько, что теперь, увидев тебя счастливым с кем-то другим, я, возможно, не смог бы сдержаться, чтобы не дать ему в морду. И не забрать тебя обратно себе. Мне это не нравится. Мне не нравится так чувствовать. Это плохо. Любовь не должна быть корыстной. Собственнической. Но ты хочешь от меня именно такой любви. А мне неприятно чувствовать ее такую. Я ничего не могу с этим поделать, но это омерзительно для меня. Мессия был рядом, чтобы сделать тебя счастливым. И этого было достаточно. Личности хочется счастья для себя. А рядом с тобой можно найти только боль.  
— Тогда проваливай, — велел Арей сорвавшимся голосом. Он больше не орал. Вся его ярость потухла. Все внутри уже было сожжено дотла. — Ненавижу тебя. Ненавижу тебя, чертов палач. Лучше бы тебя не было. Вообще. Никогда.  
— Ты полюбил во мне личность. Но для меня мессия всегда был важнее личности. И остается до сих пор. Я властелин реальности. Я прожил с этим всю свою жизнь. Я такой, какой я есть. Я люблю то, что люблю. Если ты не хочешь разделить это со мной, если ты ненавидишь это — ты ненавидишь меня самого. Ты любишь не меня, а образ, который себе придумал. И требуешь, чтобы я ему соответствовал. Ты с самого начала влюбился в меня, ничего обо мне не зная. И я разочаровывал тебя каждый раз, когда ты узнавал чуть больше обо мне. Тебе не нужен я. Тебе нужно твое воображение. Ты ненавидишь меня только за то, что я не такой, как в твоей голове.  
Астарот с легкостью перехватил его руку, когда он ударил. Обычно мешало только внутреннее нежелание делать что-то ему наперекор.  
— Это не должно быть моей проблемой, — продолжил Правитель Ада, спокойно глядя в ядовито-злобные глаза. — Это тебе надо прибраться в своей башке. Я годами пытался понять и принять тебя, но ты никогда не хотел попробовать сделать то же для меня. Тебя легче любить, когда ты далеко. Я больше не чувствую, что в чем-то перед тобой виноват.  
— Это произошло, — сдавленно произнес Арей. Он не пытался вырваться. Или снова ударить. Он больше не смотрел в глаза. — Ты обещал мне, что этого не произойдет. Ты обещал, что не сделаешь это существующим. Ты снова мне солгал. Я поверил тебе. Снова.  
Почему-то от этих слов боль кольнула в самое сердце. Он отдал душу. Он прошел через Ад. Он раз за разом вытягивал из дерьма. Ради иллюзии?  
После всего того говна, что они сейчас друг в друга накидали, они еще смогли бы это преодолеть? Бывало и хуже. Но тогда ничего другого и не было.  
— Я не хотел больше лгать, — наверное, это звучало, как оправдание. Астарот прикрыл глаза, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Он все еще держал в руке запястье Арея. И уже не мог просто взять и отпустить. — Правда не хотел. Я верил в то, что говорил. Я буду за это отвечать. Я помню, что ты мне тогда сказал. Прости меня. Пусть это будет способом осмыслить то, что мы не могли сказать друг другу иначе. Пусть это послужит нам пищей для размышления. Давай об этом поговорим. Давай решим, что с этим делать. Вместе. Если мы не позволим этому стать концом, это не будет концом. Никто из нас не мыслил такого конца.  
Арей уткнулся в шею, и Астарот тут же крепко прижал его к себе. Они не так часто плакали одновременно. Кажется, впервые. Хотя были вместе уже так давно. И это сближало. От этого становилось легче. Они чувствовали одно и то же — это была уже хоть какая-то точка соприкосновения. И почему-то было приятно утешать его, гладить по растрепанным волосам, тереться о них щекой.  
Как-то внезапно дошло, что Арею наплевать на все кроме того, что Астарот просто рядом. Ему не нужно ни счастья, ни правильных и уместных поступков. Ни каких-то манипуляций с реальностью. Ему нужна любовь. Ему хорошо, когда он чувствует ее. И плохо, когда ее нет.  
Астарот пробежался пальцами по его щеке и подцепил подбородок, заставляя поднять голову. Одаряя поцелуем с привкусом крови и слез. И стало страшно, когда Арей отстранился. Резко, как от боли.  
— Это по-другому, — глухо произнес он. — Не хочу. Не хочу такого тебя. Не хочу ебаного Правителя Ада. Бесчувственного, властного мудака. Не хочу, чтобы ты был им. Ненавижу это. Я буду любым, каким ты захочешь. Только будь собой для меня.  
— Это я, — заверил Астарот, вновь ощутив к нему неудержимую, щемящую нежность. Вновь не зная, как об этом сказать. Что с этим сделать. Как это жить. — Хочешь, я скажу какую-нибудь глупость, чтобы доказать, что это я?  
Арей издал то ли всхлип, то ли нервный смешок. Он дрожал от напряжения. Он боялся все это жить.  
— Однажды я тусовался в городе с очень хреновыми дорогами. Когда шел дождь, там образовывались гигантские лужи. Глубокие, шириной метров в двадцать. Так вот однажды мы с приятелями решили, что можно переплывать эти лужи на надувной лодке...  
Арей разрыдался, уткнувшись в плечо. Вцепляясь крепко, как клещ.  
— И вот плывем мы такие в лодке, — продолжил Астарот, рассеянно поглаживая его по плечам, — а нам из окон проезжающих машин машут. И фотографируют. Им-то объезжать приходится, а мы напрямик.  
Он не ожидал, что Арей, внезапно вскинув голову, вопьется в губы. И поцелует так. Так крышесносно, чувственно и ярко, будто не был разочарован в нем мгновение назад.  
— Я люблю тебя, — жарко прошептал он, обхватив лицо ладонями. — Я люблю это в тебе. Будь собой. От этого так тепло. Я люблю веселого дурака, желающего всем счастья, я люблю то, кто ты есть. Ты уникален. Это я увидел в Правителе Ада. Настоящего тебя. Хотя почти ничего о нем не знал. Я это не придумал. Я это разглядел.  
— Тебе правда нравится, что я дурак? — слегка обескуражено пробормотал Астарот, не зная, как на все это реагировать. Предыдущие ощущения схлынули, возвращая в привычное амплуа.  
— А тебе правда быть со мной важнее, чем сделать меня счастливым?  
— Мне не нравится, как ты это сформулировал. Если уж для меня быть с тобой стало важнее всего, я должен взять твое счастье в свои руки. Потому что люблю тебя. А не потому, что это доказывает мою несостоятельность как властелина реальности.  
Из-за чего они, блять, вообще так крупно поругались? Из-за какой-то ебаной хуйни, не стоящей выеденного яйца. Из-за воображаемых страхов. Хотя смысл в этом был — стоило это высказать, чтобы понять, что страшно все это только в лично твоей голове. А в реальности все выглядит совсем не так хуево. Стало легче. Они сбросили лишний груз.  
Они все еще стояли голые друг перед другом. Близко, соприкасаясь телами. И было как-то неловко держать его в объятиях. Гадая, стало ли ему легче. Не зная, что еще сделать или сказать.  
— Я жалею, что ты моя первая любовь, — черт, какая же это была неудачная формулировка. — Я никогда до тебя ни с кем не состоял в серьезных отношениях. У меня нет опыта. Я не знаю, как себя вести. Постоянно.  
— Мне это нравится. Не столько из-за ощущения, что я единственный для тебя. Сколько потому, что опыт делает людей ограниченными. Прожив что-то определенным образом, они начинают считать, что других вариантов нет. Ты всегда признавал за мной право проживать вещи не так, как их проживал ты. И иначе к ним относиться. Тебе это не кажется странным, у тебя от этого не рвется шаблон.  
— Ты слишком хорошо обо мне думаешь.  
— Тебе тоже не мешало бы. Хорошо о себе думать.  
Он говорил тихо, не поднимая глаз. Как будто и правда чувствовал, что сделал что-то не так.  
— Наверное, посторонний опыт с тобой действительно не сработал бы. Ты не похож ни на кого из тех, с кем я спал.  
— Ты трахнул больше народу, чем Адам?  
— Почему тебе вообще приходят в голову такие вопросы?  
— Просто интересно. Есть ли хоть кто-нибудь, кто трахался больше, чем Адам.  
Арей наконец-то усмехнулся. И от этого Астарот ощутил искреннее, светлое ликование. Ему нравилось чувствовать так. Гораздо больше, чем то, как он чувствовал полчаса назад. Что он мог сделать, чтобы этого никогда больше не повторилось? Почему это вообще произошло?  
— Нет, — задумавшись, ответил Астарот. — Адам перетрахал больше половины Вселенной. У него редко выдавался день без секса. У меня его иногда годами не было. Я не хотел секса самого по себе, лишь бы с кем. Просто не отказывался от него, если так складывались обстоятельства. Но сейчас, наверное, отказался бы. Не могу больше трахаться с левыми людьми, познав, каково это с тобой. Это кажется... не знаю. Скучным. Бессмысленным. Не могу ничего об этом почувствовать.  
— Мое предложение хранить тебе верность все еще в силе. Это ничего мне не будет стоить.  
— Дело не в этом. Я не хочу так чувствовать. Не хочу быть неспособным дарить кому-то тепло только потому, что все его мне хочется отдать тебе. Это важно для меня. Все еще. Всегда будет. Я властелин реальности. Это единственное, что я умею и люблю делать. Но в последнее время я не чувствую этого. Я это утратил. Это перестало иметь для меня значение. Я зациклился на тебе и на своих чувствах об этом.  
— Это нормально. Ты никогда не жил для себя. Когда ты к этому привыкнешь, это пройдет.  
Офигеть. Арей не обиделся, что у Астарота нашлось что-то равнозначное любви. Что он переживал по этому поводу. Или просто одной ссоры на сегодня было достаточно?  
— И ты готов делить меня с моим желанием оставаться властелином реальности?  
— Я полюбил тебя и за это тоже. Я люблю это в тебе. Я не хочу, чтобы ты это терял. Но ты это не теряешь. Просто пройдет какое-то время прежде, чем ты снова обретешь к этому интерес.  
Он мог быть таким понимающим. Мог утешать и успокаивать. Даже не приправляя это сарказмом. Хотелось почаще видеть его таким.  
Астарот поцеловал его — на этот раз осторожно и несмело, боясь, что его снова оттолкнут. Но Арей ответил, крепче обхватив руками. Уже который день они занимались только тем, что разговаривали и трахались. Может, стоило наконец выбраться куда-нибудь и развеяться, но как-то не выходило об этом даже заговорить. Едва он собирался, дело сразу же перетекало в секс.  
Вот и сейчас.  
В принципе, он готов был трахаться хоть сутками напролет. Когда-нибудь им обоим захотелось бы заняться чем-нибудь другим, но сейчас хотелось только наслаждаться друг другом. И они наслаждались. Пока Астарот не заметил за спиной Арея Эмиру, стоящую там, по-видимому, уже довольно давно. Скрестив руки на груди, она насмешливо созерцала, как отец скачет на члене бывшего любовника. И почему-то не мешала предаваться безудержной ебле.  
— У нас гости, — сдавленно прохрипел Астарот, теряясь под ее взглядом и ощущая, что ему мгновенно обломали весь кайф.  
Арей обернулся к дочери. И вместо того, чтобы встать и одеться, перекинул ноги через бедро Астарота, так и оставшись сидеть у него на члене. Его в этой ситуации вообще ничего не смущало.  
— Что? — спросил он сухо, но беззлобно.  
— Хорошо, что я не отправила к вам Астарту, — усмехнулась Эмира. — Она бы расчленила вас обоих, если бы это увидела.  
— Ты хочешь что-то передать?  
— Да. Агварес не решился прийти сам. Он хочет, чтобы ты пришел с ним поговорить, если ты этого хочешь. Но, похоже, тебе некогда.  
Ее гаденькая ухмылочка выходила еще противнее, чем у отца.  
— Я приду, — пообещал Арей, проигнорировав этот выпад. — Когда закончу со своими делами.  
— Удачи, — пожелала Эмира напоследок. Но, даже когда она исчезла, в комнате остался ее смутно уловимый дух, смотрящий на Астарота, как на говно.  
— Продолжай, — велел Арей, как будто ничего не случилось.  
— Не могу.  
— Она ушла.  
— Все равно не могу.  
— Как ты с ней спал, если у тебя падает, когда она рядом?  
— Она командовала, чтоб у меня вставал — и у меня вставал.  
Арей почему-то не стал ни злиться, ни издеваться. Только соскользнул с члена и, опустившись на колени, взял его в рот. В какой-то момент теплый рот и нежные ласки вытеснили из головы образ Эмиры. Пока Арей не поднял голову и не спросил:  
— Кого ты больше боишься — меня или ее?  
— Ее, — не задумываясь, выпалил Астарот. — Больше, чем ее, я боюсь только существовать без тебя. Она на втором месте. На третьем Анеида. А на четвертом ты.  
— Значит, есть что-то страшнее меня?  
— Нет, — поправился Астарот, задумавшись на мгновение. — Наверное, на четвертом Астарта с топором.  
— Это даже оскорбительно.  
— Ну извини.  
Он правда извинялся за то, что боится Арея меньше, чем кого-то еще?  
Арей снова оседлал бедра, чтобы продолжить то, на чем их так некстати прервали. Как ему вообще хватало выдержки, чтобы просто продолжить? Он не начал думать об Агваресе? Это совсем его не заботило?  
Он двигался, положив руки на плечи. Слегка откинув голову и глубоко дыша. Он был прекрасен в такие моменты, им хотелось любоваться. Но сейчас голова была забита совсем другим. Поэтому Астарот так и не кончил.  
Арей в конце концов просто лег ему на грудь, устав пытаться довести до оргазма. Странно, что это вообще волновало его. Обычно, оставаясь разочарованным, он просто давал по морде и уходил.  
— Тебе надо идти по делам, — выдавил Астарот.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я ушел?  
— Нет. Я просто чувствую себя ничтожеством. Может, это изменится, если я от этого отвлекусь.  
— Почему ты это чувствуешь?  
— Я всегда это чувствую рядом с ней. И иногда рядом с тобой.  
— Если тебе расхотелось трахаться, мог бы мне об этом сказать.  
— Дело не в этом. Я просто не могу взять и выбросить ее из головы. И из-за этого чувствую себя виноватым. Я должен был сделать тебе приятно, а не падать в свои пиздострадания.  
— Ты не должен, если не хочешь. Или хочешь, но не можешь. Твои чувства тоже имеют значение.  
Это внезапно стало открытием. Астарот не понимал, почему никогда раньше не задумывался об этой простой вещи. О том, что он должен принимать свои чувства в расчет. И настаивать, чтобы Арей тоже принимал их в расчет.  
— Мне полегчало, — с сомнением произнес Астарот, приобнимая его за плечи и прижимая к себе. — Но продолжать я все равно не хочу. Лучше иди к Агваресу. Мне не хочется трахаться, мне хочется ныть.  
— А мне хочется еще побыть с тобой, — сообщил Арей, поудобней устраивая голову на плече. — Можешь поныть. Можем просто помолчать. Мне нравится так с тобой сидеть. Я люблю это. Люблю чувствовать твой член в себе.  
Как же было хорошо, когда он говорил что-то приятное. Как же важно, что он вообще это говорил.  
— Тебе стоило бы поговорить с Астартой.  
— Я не могу.  
— Ты боишься ее больше, чем меня.  
— Не заставляй меня.  
— Я не хочу заставлять тебя что-либо делать. И не стану. Но если бы ты это сделал, тебе стало бы легче.  
— Нет, не стало бы.  
— Тебя это тяготит.  
— Меня многое тяготит. И большую часть уже не исправить.  
— У меня получилось.  
— Только с тем, что имело для тебя значение.  
— Этого достаточно.  
— Ты ничего в этом не понимаешь. Не говори о своем опыте, не давай советов, это моя жизнь, которую ты не проживал.  
— Объясни мне.  
— Не хочу. Сейчас точно не хочу.  
— Ты мне не доверяешь?  
— Я не хочу обсуждать то, от чего пытаюсь убежать.  
— Ты не сможешь вечно бежать.  
— Вали с моего члена, — буркнул Астарот, едва удерживаясь от искушения спихнуть Арея на пол. Настолько раздражал этот разговор с наездом. В этом было что-то из далекого детства, из интонаций отца, из осточертевшего «отвечай за свои поступки». На это уже выработалась аллергия.  
Он слишком редко огрызался в ответ. Но Арей так старался сейчас проявлять понимание, что на этот раз Астарот уже не ждал от него агрессии. Зря — ему съездили локтем по морде. Именно тогда, когда он не был к этому готов.  
Зарычав, Астарот завалил Арея на диван, вцепляясь ему в шею. Надоело быть тряпкой, надоело вечно все это терпеть. Он не собирался снова ссориться, не собирался причинять Арею боль. Он просто хотел показать, что может дать сдачи. Что сделает это сейчас и будет делать каждый раз впоследствии. Арей сам не единожды об этом просил.  
Он дернулся, но Астарот прижал его запястья к дивану, не давая вырваться и снова ударить. Почему-то те, кто был равен Арею по силе или даже превосходил, не смели тронуть его из страха и жалости. А он всегда требовал, чтобы они не боялись этого. Не боялись давать сдачи, даже причиняя ему боль. Разве их поведение не было попыткой игнорировать его желания и чувства, его представление о собственном благополучии? Это было эгоистично.  
Лишенный возможности даже пнуть ногой, Арей сделал единственное, на что еще был способен — плюнул в лицо. В такие моменты у него включался какой-то рефлекс, не позволяющий остановиться. Но было бы хуже оставить его с этим наедине.  
Астарот крепко вцепился ему в волосы, заставив зашипеть от боли. И, притянув вплотную к своему лицу, приказал:  
— Слизывай.  
Он испытал какое-то двойственное ощущение, когда язык Арея действительно коснулся щеки. Почему он успокоился, почему послушался? Ощутил в нем властность, которой захотел подчиниться? Было и приятно, когда он старательно вылизывал лицо, и как-то мерзко от самого себя. И не хотелось повторять этого больше никогда.  
Астарот вздрогнул, когда ощутил ласковое прикосновение к волосам. Когда он открыл глаза, Арей смотрел на него без тени злости. С нежностью. С благодарностью. От этого стало легче.  
— Я знаю, что тебе противно, — улыбнулся он почти счастливо. — Спасибо. Спасибо, что тебе это не нравится. Спасибо, что не злишься на меня.  
Почему-то дальше Астарот смог только впиться в его губы, переплетя с ним пальцы, войти резко, наверняка причинив боль, и трахать жесткими рывками, вдавливая в диван. Сумбурно, внезапно, движимый импульсивными эмоциями. Держать его вот так, чтобы он не мог вырваться, в своей власти, под своим контролем, было невероятно приятно. Потому что это не причиняло ему боль.


	4. Глава 4. Между счастливым и несчастным собой

Это было очень утомительно. Стараться не встретиться взглядом. Ни на секунду. Даже в отражении. В зеркале ванной, когда Илларион умывался. Интересно, он сам не чувствовал себя глупо, будучи вынужденным даже голым по дому ходить, напялив очки?  
Аэн ощущал, что погорячился с обещанием оставаться рядом. Нет, он не собирался принимать такой конец. Но проще было бы уехать, искать решение этой проблемы где-нибудь подальше отсюда. Чтобы не смотреть в глаза ни ему, ни своему чувству вины.  
Аэн собирался с силами несколько дней. Прежде, чем он озвучил бы свое намерение, им стоило еще о многом поговорить.  
Илларион стоял у окна и смотрел на улицу с банкой газировки в руке. На тесной кухне, в простой одежде — он походил на обыкновенного юношу. Гребаный отец и темный король, которому было почти три тысячи лет.  
Аэн уселся на табуретку и мрачно уставился в стену. Взгляд заскользил по плитке с цветочками. Интересно, Илларион купил квартиру уже такой или делал в ней ремонт сам? Он никогда не спрашивал.  
— Ты отрезал волосы, — заметил Илларион, оборачиваясь. И, приблизившись, провел рукой по рвано отстриженным прядям, все еще небрежно спадающим на лицо.  
— Да, — хмуро подтвердил Аэн. — Только что.  
Илларион наклонился и зарылся лицом в немного влажные после душа волосы. И стало почему-то еще больней.  
— Я хотел с тобой поговорить еще с того дня. О том, что узнал от твоей матери.  
Он отстранился и сел напротив. Приготовившись слушать. От того, что он больше не прикасался, пришло облегчение.  
Аэн рассказал об Иераксе. Надеясь, что хоть от этой правды Иллариону станет легче. А значит, немного легче станет и ему самому. Но по лицу отца как всегда ничего невозможно было понять. Особенно теперь, когда он закрывал глаза очками.  
— Ты сказал, он жив, — произнес Илларион, когда Аэн закончил. — Ты властелин реальности. Найди его. Я хочу увидеться с ним.  
— Я уже знаю, где он, — ведь было так предсказуемо, что отец этого захочет. — Я отвезу тебя к нему. Это не очень далеко.  
— Если у тебя нет планов, поедем прямо сейчас.  
Планов у Аэна не было.  
Нестись по дорогам, ощущая спиной присутствие Иллариона, было даже приятно. Аэн вообще замечал, что давно уже подсел на мотоцикл и потихоньку впадал от него в зависимость. В этом было легкое и прекрасное чувство свободы. И особого могущества, которого он не ощущал, даже будучи повелителем тьмы. Когда он гнал вперед, рассекая ветер, все дерьмо переставало существовать. Оставались только он и дорога. И бескрайние просторы Иварлидрея. Иногда достаточно было ощутить это, чтобы захотеть жить. Чтобы вспомнить, как жить.  
— Притормози, — велел Илларион, когда они не преодолели еще даже половины пути.  
Затормозив, Аэн осмотрелся. Кладбище — вот что заинтересовало отца. Почему?  
Он спрыгнул с мотоцикла и молча пошел вперед. Аэну оставалось только последовать за ним.  
На кладбище было красиво. Стоял светлый, солнечный день, близящийся к закату. Солнце играло на листьях деревьев, шелестящих в тишине. И вокруг не было ни единой живой души.  
— Зачем мы здесь? — спросил Аэн, когда они остановились, дойдя до обрыва, за которым начинался лес.  
— Мне хорошо среди мертвых. Мне нужно успокоиться.  
Еще одна странность, о которой он раньше не знал.  
— Мне подождать тебя у мотоцикла?  
— Побудь со мной. Ты ведь и так останешься рядом ненадолго.  
Догадался или додумал сам, сделав свою правду гораздо страшней?  
— Я не брошу тебя. Но я хотел уйти на время, чтобы сделать с этим что-нибудь. Так уже происходило раньше. Я всегда возвращался.  
— Ты разозлился, когда узнал, что я стал бы удерживать тебя любой ценой. Но сейчас я ничего не могу.  
— Мне все сильнее кажется, что ты любишь меня только потому, что больше некого.  
— Ты не хочешь за это бороться потому, что можешь представить что-нибудь получше?  
— Да. Но не для себя. Для тебя. Ты достоин большего, чем такого, как я.  
— Ты считаешь, что вправе решать за меня?  
— Я могу сказать за себя. Мне тяжело с тобой. Это не должно так чувствоваться.  
— И ты считаешь, что дело во мне? Что все будет иначе, если на моем месте будет кто-то другой?  
— Почему бы тебе просто не подумать об этом? Почему ты зациклился на том, что имеешь?  
— Ты не умеешь любить.  
От этого внезапного заявления Аэн растерялся. Да кто ему вообще это говорил? Человек, изнасиловавший его мать и не проявляющий никаких эмоций. Который впервые поцеловался с собственным сыном в возрасте под три тысячи лет. Сам-то он много ли знал о любви?  
— Хочешь правду? — вдруг выпалил Аэн, осознав, что устал носить это в себе. — Мне хорошо с тобой в определенные моменты. Такие ни к чему не обязывающие, легкие и приятные. И это происходит раз в пару десятков лет. А все остальное время я тебя терплю. Ты меня бесишь. Всем, абсолютно всем, что в тебе есть. И мне за это стыдно — и это меня тоже невероятно бесит. Может, у кого-то романтика бывает бытовая, на каждый день, но это не про наши отношения.  
Илларион просто пожал плечами в ответ на эту тираду.  
— Говори за себя.  
— Я и говорю за себя, — рассердился Аэн. — Нет никаких «нас», есть я, уставший от всего этого, и ты, которого все устраивает.  
— Отвези меня к отцу и можешь уходить.  
Что, серьезно? Вот так просто? После всего, что он об этом говорил?  
— С радостью!  
Это неожиданно оскорбило даже больше, чем если бы Илларион сделал какую-нибудь гадость, лишь бы удержать. Нет, это все невозможно было понять. И, тем более, полюбить. Так не могло больше продолжаться.  
Они возвращались к мотоциклу в молчании. И с каждым шагом все сильнее накрывало сожаление. Легче было бы, уехав, унести все это с собой.  
Кайла смеялась, когда он сказал ей, что властвует над смертью. И была совершенно права. Он не властвовал вообще ни над чем. Потому что не владел самим собой.  
— Я хочу сказать это по-другому, — все же буркнул Аэн прежде, чем сесть на мотоцикл. — Мне нужно время, чтобы построить реальность, прожив которую, я смогу понять тебя. Нет. Прожив которую, я смогу разобраться в себе.  
— Я так и понял, — кивнул Илларион.  
Аэн глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь унять бешенство. Он был удивлен? Нет, он не был удивлен.  
— В какой-то момент мне казалось, что все хорошо.  
— Не переживай, что утратил это. Теперь ты знаешь, как это должно выглядеть. Тебе будет проще сделать это вечным.  
Он всегда проявлял удивительное понимание. Всегда.  
— Мне плохо рядом с тобой потому, что ты лучше меня. Это меня угнетает.  
— Ты сможешь быть со мной, когда поймешь, что здесь неуместны оценочные суждения. Потому что я не твой конкурент.  
Может, Илларион был прав, когда сказал, что Аэн не умеет любить? Он вообще знал о нем больше, чем говорил. Потому что Аэн «не хотел этого знать». Он не задавал вопрос. Ему не нужен был ответ. Это только злило его. И от этого осознания он чувствовал себя мудаком, но все равно упорно не понимал, как это изменить.  
Оставшийся путь он наслаждался прикосновением рук Иллариона, прижимающегося к нему сзади. Уходить почему-то уже не хотелось. По крайней мере, не сейчас.  
Они все еще могли обнимать друг друга. Касаться. Трахаться. Для этого не нужно было смотреть в глаза. Проблема была вообще не в этом. Это был единственный видимый индикатор проблем.  
Аэн затормозил у шикарного особняка за чертой города. Оба они всегда были аскетами, довольствующимися малым. А про все это напускное великолепие Кайла сказала бы что-то вроде «понты невъебенной крутизны».  
— Ты пойдешь один? — спросил Аэн, когда Илларион слез с мотоцикла. — Мне подождать тебя здесь?  
— Ты все равно будешь смотреть на меня. Даже если не пойдешь со мной.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я не смотрел?  
— Смотри, если хочешь это знать.  
Снова это проклятое «если хочешь знать»...  
Аэн понимал, что он лишний там. Что его присутствие только помешает. Но, черт побери, да — он хотел знать.  
Он смотрел, как Илларион поднимается по ступеням, когда его впустили за ворота. Ничем не выдавая свои эмоции — как и всегда. Спокойно идя вперед в сопровождении прислуги.  
Они встретились в холле. Иеракс выглядел чуть иначе, чем в их последнюю встречу. Был одет в дорогой костюм. Пара расстегнутых пуговиц придавали его облику толику небрежности. Как и пряди волос, выбивающиеся на лицо из хвоста. Илларион был похож на него гораздо больше, чем на мать. Хоть и хотел считать иначе. Хотя, может, уже не хотел.  
Иеракс сделал знак прислуге, и их оставили наедине. Только тогда Илларион спросил:  
— Ты помнишь меня?  
— Помню, — ответил Иеракс, подходя ближе. — Я убил твою мать. Ты пришел отомстить?  
Если он так решил, то какого хрена остался с ним один на один?  
— Я никогда этого не хотел.  
— Тогда зачем ты здесь?  
— Я всегда хотел узнать тебя.  
Иеракс доброжелательно улыбнулся. У него был удивительно светлый взгляд. Чем больше Аэн смотрел на него, тем яснее понимал, что они с Илларионом похожи чем-то смутно уловимым, что он пока ощущал только интуитивно, но никак не мог сформулировать. Чем-то глубже внешнего сходства. Это шло откуда-то изнутри.  
— Покажи мне руку, — попросил вдруг Иеракс.  
Илларион протянул ему ладонь. Иеракс провел над ней своей, заставляя проступить на коже очертания своего лица. И улыбнулся, на мгновение прикрывая глаза.  
— Ты не хотел забывать, как я выгляжу?  
— Я не забывал. Никогда. Я помню все лица. Каждого, кто что-то значил для меня.  
— Сними очки. Я тоже хочу посмотреть на тебя.  
— Я не могу. Никому нельзя смотреть мне в глаза.  
Иеракс сам снял с него очки, не вняв предупреждению. И попросил бесстрашно и уверенно:  
— Открой глаза. Ничего не случится.  
Илларион почему-то послушался. И ничего действительно не произошло.  
Аэн никогда раньше этого не чувствовал. И было невероятно тяжело интерпретировать. Но, кажется, в этот миг его сожрала проклятая ревность. Из всего мира лишь он один был способен смотреть Иллариону в глаза. Но теперь он не мог — зато мог Иеракс. И Аэн ощущал, что ненавидит его за это. Так иррационально и отвратительно. Что за дичь творилась в душе?  
— Почему? — задал Илларион вопрос всей своей жизни. И получил простой и понятный ответ:  
— Меня тоже нельзя убить. И в самом начале, когда я только создал это заклинание, у меня возникла та же проблема. Но я ее успешно решил.  
Как? Блять, как?!  
Но Илларион не спросил, как. Словно ему было совершенно не интересно. Он спросил:  
— Ты ненавидишь мою мать?  
— Как ни странно, нет. Она многому меня научила.  
— А меня ты ненавидишь?  
— Я тоже хочу узнать тебя.  
Почему это было для него важнее, чем спросить про заклинание? Почему он даже не попытался спросить?  
— Оставайся со мной, — предложил Иеракс. — Здесь. Я расскажу тебе все, что знаю. А ты расскажешь о себе.  
Аэн собирался уйти в этот день. Но теперь, когда уходили от него, маялся от бессильной злости и ненавидел себя за это. Он говорил, что хочет дать Иллариону возможность найти что-нибудь получше. Он не хотел этого. Он лгал.  
Илларион остался. Его ждало много долгих, прекрасных дней. И человек, с которым ему было хорошо. Между ним и его отцом не было напряжения. Они быстро нашли общий язык.  
Они говорили обо всем на свете. Но только не о проклятье. Почему? Аэн очень хотел понять, но не мог.  
Иллариону было вполне уютно в шике и роскоши. Иногда он проводил время в уединении в своей комнате, но чаще сидел в саду. Прекрасном, благоухающем ароматами сотен цветов и трав. Он любил красоту. Но сейчас не пытался ее запечатлеть, рисуя — просто наслаждался ей.  
— Почему ты поселился здесь? — спросил как-то Илларион, когда Иеракс присоединился к нему в саду. — В ближайшей области от темного королевства.  
— Когда я убил твою мать, мне некого стало бояться. Я даже возвращался туда несколько раз. Мне нужно было больше информации. О магии.  
Забавно, что они ни разу не встретились за почти три тысячи лет.  
— Как ты вообще убил ее? Она дочь смерти.  
— Когда она еще не пришла за мной, я имел некоторую свободу. И много думал, как стать свободным по-настоящему. Так вышло, что я оказался на болотах. И нашел врата.  
— Что ты сделал?  
— Я сунул лезвие своего кинжала между дверьми, пытаясь открыть их.  
— Зачем?  
— Думал, смогу обрести силу тьмы. Не смог. Но кинжал пропитался ей.  
— Кто рассказал тебе о тьме? Мать?  
— Это долгая история, — усмехнулся Иеракс.  
— Я никуда не тороплюсь.

***

Поставив ведра на землю, Иеракс с чувством сматерился. Мало ему было в детстве всего этого дерьма. Заботиться о скоте, таскать воду и прислуживать какому-то старому черту, который обучал магии. Изис как будто специально подобрала особенно отвратительного и на внешность, и на характер — чтобы ее раб уж точно не вздумал ей изменять.  
Он ненавидел и эту чертову избу, и этого мерзкого человека, и даже гребаных кур в курятнике. Все, абсолютно все, что находилось здесь. Что стало его ежедневным кошмаром на множество долгих лет.  
— Заебался? — заставил вздрогнуть и обернуться дружелюбный голос.  
Незнакомый полуголый человек сидел на заборе и задумчиво курил. Какого хрена ему могло здесь понадобиться?  
— Проваливай, — огрызнулся Иеракс. Но незнакомец продолжил, будто не услышав:  
— Если ты ниче с этим не делаешь, значит, тебя это ничему не научило, и ты будешь проживать это, пока не научит. И страдать.  
Какого хрена этот, по виду, откровенный распиздяй, строил из себя великого мудреца?  
— То, что с тобой происходит, не имеет значения, — продолжал он. — Это просто индикатор того, что внутри тебя.  
— Я тебя расчленю и скормлю свиньям, — мрачно пригрозил Иеракс. — Пошел вон.  
— Хочешь до конца жизни быть бесправным пиздолизом?  
Иеракс передернулся. Откуда он только мог знать? Возможно, первое впечатление было обманчиво.  
— Кто ты?  
Незнакомец пожал плечами и спрыгнул с забора, подходя ближе.  
— Она как-то обо мне трепалась. В Эмисе меня знали как Правителя Ада. Мое имя Астарот.  
— Она не очень лестно о тебе отзывалась. Она сказала, что ты недалекий озабоченный идиот и придурковатый извращенец.  
— Это потому что я ее так и не трахнул, — доверительно пояснил Астарот. — Сигаретку бушь?  
— Я не курю, — отказался Иеракс.  
— Зря.  
Он выпустил струю дыма прямо в лицо. Иеракс закашлялся, вскидывая на него злобный взгляд. Но Астароту на все было глубочайше насрать.  
— Ты можешь мне помочь? — спросил Иеракс в лоб.  
— Могу подсказать способ. Дать в руки лопату. Но лопатить свое жизненное дерьмо ты все равно будешь сам.  
— Давай лопату.  
— Пошли.  
Астарот переместил на болота без малейших церемоний. Иеракс никогда не видел врата. Но узнал сразу же. Их величественный вид внушал благоговение и трепет. И, пожалуй, легкий ужас.  
— Зачем ты меня сюда привел?  
— Только тьма равна смерти. Они рождены одним. Пользуйся.  
— Как?  
— Как хватит воображения.  
— А если не хватит?  
— Значит, ты не готов это жить. Я не должен думать за тебя, это неэффективно. У меня есть гораздо более интересные мысли, чтобы их подумать.  
Воображения хватило только на то, чтобы попытаться открыть двери лезвием кинжала. И этого оказалось достаточно. Чтобы полностью изменить свою жизнь.

***

— Ты виделся с ним с тех пор?  
— Нет. Но я знаю, что он наблюдает за мной. За всеми.  
Иеракс говорил об Астароте как о своем личном божестве. Впрочем, для него так оно и было. Только это изменило его жизнь. Подарило желаемую свободу. Хотя Астарот сделал лишь одно — переместил его к вратам.  
— Моего сына он тоже отвел к вратам. Но рассказал больше, чем тебе. И он не справился. Он хотел выжить. Он не хотел могущества. Он так и не научился с ним жить.  
— У тебя есть дети?  
— Двое. Живых. Это сложная история.  
— Тебя кто-то любил, не имея возможности смотреть тебе в глаза? За всю твою жизнь тебя кто-то любил?  
— Нет. Никто.  
А вот это уже звучало по-настоящему обидно. Какого хрена он так сказал? Обесценил все, что между ними было. Хотя постоянно твердил о том, как это важно для него.  
Илларион поднялся с земли, где они сидели напротив друг друга, и отошел к дереву, избегая смотреть на отца. Он гладил ветви, невесомо касаясь листьев. И можно было четко уловить дрожь его пальцев. Он нервничал. Он мог выразить это только так.  
— Мне никогда не будет достаточно. Мне нужна вечность. Никто мне этого не даст.  
— Ты никогда не чувствовал себя любимым, потому что у тебя хреновая мать, которая не давала тебе любви. Разберись с этим. Станет легче.  
Почему раньше это никогда не приходило в голову? Просто посоветовать Иллариону разобраться в своих психотравмах? Ведь ненормально было так зацикливаться на любви.  
Иеракс действительно оказался отличным мужиком. Он продолжал развиваться как личность все эти годы. И преуспел.  
— Ты подавил в себе эмоции, потому что это было проще игнорировать, чем пытаться изменить. Ты не мог это изменить. Ты решил убедить себя, что ничего не хочешь. Ты не стал искать ошибку в заклинании. Так ты мог верить, что одинок только из-за него.  
Аэн меньше всего ожидал, что Илларион резко развернется к Иераксу. И на лице его появится эмоция. Настоящая, искренняя эмоция. Злость.  
— Ты не спросил, как исправить ошибку, — продолжал Иеракс. — Ты не хочешь этого знать. Ты хочешь верить в судьбу, ты боишься ей управлять.  
Илларион стремительно преодолел расстояние между ними. И, вцепившись в ворот рубашки отца, с легкостью рванул его на себя, поднимая с травы. А потом с силой врезал ему по морде. За гребаное «ты не хочешь этого знать».  
Аэн столько раз гадал, что может вывести его из себя. А Иеракс сделал это за одно мгновение. Просто сказав ему правду о нем самом. Которую он не желал признавать. Желая быть кем-то другим.  
Илларион отпрянул, когда его обожгло болью. Он впервые испытал на себе боль собственного заклинания. И не понимал, как это произошло.  
— Это можно включать по желанию, — усмехнулся Иеракс, поправляя ворот. — У тебя однажды тоже получилось. Ты понимаешь, как это работает. Ты всегда все понимал. Ты просто не хочешь, чтобы это так работало. Ты хочешь ограничений, чтобы считать мир неправильным и несправедливым. И не работать над собой.  
«То, что с тобой происходит, не имеет значения. Это просто индикатор того, что внутри тебя». Он хорошо усвоил урок.  
Аэн был на Звезде. Говорил с Богом. Который объяснил, как все работает. Но знать об этом было недостаточно. Это не работало на знаниях. Никогда.  
— Почему ты можешь смотреть мне в глаза?  
— Потому что я ни о чем не сожалею. Это очень просто. Я не единственный, кто может смотреть тебе в глаза.  
— Ты единственный.  
— Если бы ты ни о чем не сожалел, ты ничего не почувствовал бы.  
— Я не сожалею! — огрызнулся Илларион сорвавшимся голосом. Черт, как же непривычно было видеть его таким... Как же странно. Будто все это был просто сон.  
— Ты хочешь убедить себя, что поступал правильно. Но сам в это не веришь.  
— Ты вообще не знаешь, о чем говоришь!  
— Что ты хотел построить на лжи?  
Илларион трясся от злости. И казалось, будто готов вцепиться отцу в горло прямо здесь и сейчас. Неужели он правда все это время умудрялся так искусно притворяться даже перед самим собой? Сейчас он был похож на свою мать.  
— Ты можешь выбирать. Между счастливым собой и обиженным. Только тебе выбирать, кем из них ты хочешь быть. Искренне. Но ты не готов отдать несчастного себя. И все, что ему дорого. Он берет над тобой верх. Ненависть для тебя важнее любви.  
Илларион похоронил это в своей душе давным-давно. И оно отравляло его всю жизнь. Иеракс нашел слова, чтобы вытащить это наружу. Вскрыть нарыв.  
Илларион заковал свой гнев в броню хладнокровной сдержанности. Убедил себя в том, что стал другим. И это существовало. Он сделал это существующим. Но не навсегда.  
— Когда с тобой случается что-то плохое, это не обязывает тебя страдать. Это нецелесообразно. Мирозданию не станет стыдно за то, что оно сделало. И оно ничего не исправит. Как и люди. Любое дерьмо временно. И продолжительность дерьма зависит от твоего над ним контроля. Не давай ему контроль, но помни, что оно случается. Это не будет конец. Это будет период. Мы все всегда смотрели на дерьмо как на способ существования. В какой-то момент я перестал в это верить. Я понял, что есть другой. Я не покончил с собой только из-за убеждения, что я ни в чем не виноват. Что плохой не я, а мир. Что это со мной произошло плохое. Я упрямо чувствовал себя обиженным мирозданием и никогда ни за что себя не винил, потому что я всегда любил себя и был уверен в себе. Это убеждение очень долго мне помогало. Твоя мать была ужасным периодом моей жизни. Но в итоге я обрел больше, чем если бы не встретил ее. Я не стал бы сейчас ничего менять в своем прошлом. Всему свое время. Потому что любое случающееся с нами дерьмо — это путь. Это эволюция. А я давно перестал жить прошлым. Я больше на нем не зациклен. Когда я выбросил его — мне стало хорошо. Я долго не мог сделать это из жадности. А в какой-то момент просто понял, что не хочу больше это жить. Потому что у меня есть кое-что получше. У тебя тоже это есть. Ты заслуживаешь то, что сам для себя создаешь. Ты сам выбираешь, чего заслуживаешь.  
Илларион спрятался от страха любить за невозможностью любить. Если бы эта психологическая защита рухнула, ему пришлось бы признать, что с этим что-то не так. Что нужно что-то менять. Он не был готов расставаться с этим сейчас. Это сводило его с ума.  
— Я выбрал, каким мне быть, — процедил Илларион, буравя отца тяжелым взглядом. — Я выбрал пустоту. Никто никогда больше не увидит моих чувств. Мне нравится, что никто не может смотреть мне в глаза. Потому что если кто-то будет со мной несмотря на это — только этого мне будет достаточно. Это то, чего я хочу. И все, что со мной происходит, ведет меня к этому. Я проживаю то, что хочу проживать. Не думай, что ты знаешь, чего я хочу. Что лучше меня представляешь, что мне нужно.  
— Я этого не говорил, — пожал плечами Иеракс. — Прости, если ты почувствовал, будто я давлю на тебя. Если тебе не нужны ответы — я не стану их озвучивать. Но если когда-нибудь это понадобится — я всегда готов тебе помочь.  
Почему-то этот разговор впервые заставил взглянуть на Иллариона под иным углом. На все его решения. Он прекрасно осознавал, что делает. Не было других вариантов, кроме как либо принять его таким, какой он есть, либо свалить, пока отпускали. Но в этом случае у Аэна оставалось ощущение, что он проебет что-то важное. Интуиция подсказывала, что это не подходящий момент. Что должно произойти что-то еще.  
— Разве ты не устал жить без чувств? Без прямых взаимодействий с реальностью? Это было твоим щитом от страдания долгие годы. Но разве сейчас в твоей жизни осталось какое-то страдание кроме этого?  
— Я хотел этого с самого начала. Перестать отдавать мысль страданию. Я больше не злюсь. Не испытываю ненависти. Это потеряло для меня смысл. Пока я помню, ради чего все это, я не стану выбрасывать это, даже если это причиняет другие страдания.  
— Ты просто перестал обращать внимание на раны. Сделал вид, что их нет. Не стал лечить, и они убивают тебя, это закономерно. Если ты продолжишь, ты ни к чему не придешь.  
— Я не отдам то, что создал, чтобы моя жизнь снова обрела смысл.  
— Любовь ничего для тебя не значит. Ты ее не чувствуешь. Реальную. Ты сбежал от чувств.  
— Меня все устраивает.  
Он так упрямо на этом настаивал. Он уже успокоился. Его лицо снова не выражало ничего.  
Смерть. Вот кем он хотел быть. Безжизненностью, бесчувственностью, небытием, обладающим самосознанием. Почему он этого хотел? Почему он это выбирал? Над этим можно было ломать голову целую вечность. И все равно ничего не понять.  
— Прости, — повторил Иеракс. — Я заставил тебя быть тем, кем ты не хочешь быть.  
— Это не твоя вина. Это я позволил себе им стать. Но не позволю захватить надо мной контроль.  
Иеракс улыбнулся — по-прежнему легко и доброжелательно. Они все же нашли общий язык. Поняли друг друга. Такие одинаковые и такие разные.  
— Ты стал мудрее. Мне нравится это видеть.  
— Теперь, когда ты смотришь на меня, это больше не причиняет страдания?  
Вместо ответа Иеракс просто обнял его.


	5. Глава 5. Признание в ненависти

— Ты хотел поговорить со мной.  
Агварес выглядел почти так же, как в тот день, когда Арей растворил его в себе. Почти — только обычно прилизанные волосы теперь спадали на глаза, а во взгляде появилась уверенность. Он показался неожиданно взрослым. Свободным. Уверенным в себе. Сидел за столом в непринужденной, расслабленной позе, опираясь на него локтем, и легко улыбался. В нем больше не было благоговейного трепета перед отцом. Не было страха и тоски.  
Арей ощущал, что видит перед собой то, что мечтал увидеть с того самого момента, как узнал о том, что у него есть сын. Он рад был узнать, что Эмира счастлива — но с Агваресом это ощущалось иначе. Ярче, важней. Потому что это казалось невозможным. Потому что никто из них не мог представить, что он сможет найти счастье в самом себе.  
— Ты хотел рассказать о том, как изменилась твоя жизнь?  
— Нет, папа, — вновь удивил сын. — Я хочу поговорить о тебе.  
Арей сел рядом и развалился на мягком диване, закидывая ногу на ногу. Отчего-то вдруг нестерпимо захотелось закурить.  
Агварес смотрел так открыто, с такой внутренней силой, плещущейся на дне омерзительно-грязных глаз. И Арей ощущал, что больше не чувствует к нему ничего плохого. Он ненавидел только себя за то, что не мог сделать его счастливым. И пытался винить в этом его самого. Найти логичный повод, почему он несчастен. Теперь это прошло. Теперь все прошло.  
— Чего тебе не хватает? — спросил Агварес так, будто уже знал ответ.  
— Ты позвал меня, чтобы мне это объяснить? — мрачно усмехнулся Арей.  
Сын улыбнулся. Бесстрашно и доброжелательно. Хотя раньше за каждое неосторожное слово боялся получить по морде. Даже когда Арей пытался держать обещание больше его не бить.  
— Я видел тебя изнутри. Видел то, что ты хочешь скрыть от самого себя.  
— Так расскажи мне.  
— Ты хочешь это знать? Ты готов это знать?  
Сколько можно было бежать от самого себя? Арей уже понял, что воображаемые ужасы гораздо страшней. Что он разрушает свою жизнь, делая их существующими. Потому что так и не смог разобраться в себе.  
— Говори.  
Агварес накрыл его ладонь своей. И произнес, решительно глядя прямо в глаза:  
— Астарот отверг и бросил тебя. Ты годами ждал его возвращения. Всю свою жизнь. А он приходил и всегда забирал у тебя любовь. Меня, отца, Эмиру... Ты перестал верить в любовь. Ты стал бояться ее. Ты пытался убедить себя, что дело в чем-то другом. Более серьезном, более важном. Более достойном страданий. Пытался показать свои страдания сильнее, чем это. Потому что считал стыдным страдать из-за любви. Поэтому ты был так несчастен. Поэтому бил меня. Из-за того, что чувствовал себя недостойным любви и не считал, что чья-то еще любовь заменит тебе любовь Астарота. Меньшего было недостаточно. Ты до сих пор не простил его. За это ты ненавидишь себя и не понимаешь, в чем дело. Ты до сих пор учишься доверять ему. Но не можешь. Ты думал, что перестанешь ненавидеть его, если убьешь. Перестанешь любить, станешь свободным. Если он расплатится за боль, которую тебе причинил. Но это так не работает. Ты все еще думаешь, что он с тобой только потому, что не довел тебя до рая. Что только это важно для него. Ты все еще ненавидишь его равнодушие, все еще не веришь, что он любит тебя как личность. Он ближе тебе, чем Айон или я. Или кто-то еще. Но ты не относишься к нему лучше. Ты бьешь его, ты жесток к нему, а он терпит, потому что понимает, что виноват. Но не понимает, в чем. Ты ждешь, что все снова закончится так же. Он снова уйдет, а ты останешься один. Наедине с болью, наедине с пустотой. Тебе страшно. Тебе не нужно существование без него. Оно не приносит удовлетворения. Ты ненавидишь свою зависимость от этого. Для тебя унизительно просить прощения. Просить любви. Ты не можешь позволить себе любить. Ты не должен чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что ненавидишь его даже после того, как он расплатился с тобой страданиями. Ты не должен чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что этого недостаточно. Это твои чувства, прими их такими, какие они есть. Прекрати скрывать от него, что все еще ненавидишь его. Поговорите об этом. Это все равно не пройдет само. Ты можешь не потерять любовь снова, если перестанешь убеждать себя в том, что должен быть счастлив. Не закрывай глаза на то, что тебе плохо. На то, что тебе нужно что-то еще.  
Арей нервно рассмеялся, накрывая рукой лицо. Зря. Зря он не прислушался к внутренним ощущениям. Нужно было закурить.  
Он помнил, как в детстве не смел поднять глаза на ледяного и бессердечного Правителя Ада. Но не знал, насколько Астарот сам боится просто прикоснуться к нему. Насколько тяжело ему признаться в своих чувствах даже перед самим собой. Арей трепетал при каждом ласковом прикосновении, но молчал, не подозревая, что это первая любовь для них обоих. И что для обоих пройдут годы прежде, чем они смогут это признать.  
Астарот никогда не был жестоким. Астарот всегда был похуистом. Который боялся жить. Арей ненавидел его за страх быть счастливым. Только за это. За нерешительность, за желание вечность просидеть в дерьме. Он столько раз давал обещания и столько раз нарушал их. Хотелось дать ему возможность поверить в какие-то светлые вещи, существованию которых противоречило все то дерьмо, в котором они плавали всю жизнь. Непроглядная тьма рассеивалась, чтобы дать свободно вдохнуть и сгуститься еще плотней. Необычайно сильная воля заставляла верить, что ее можно однажды смести со своего пути насовсем.  
Арей выбирал между Астаротом и отцом как между добром и злом, считая, что все это существует не только в его голове. Но в какой-то момент дошло, что оба они просто долбоебы, и только он сам — центр своего мир. А они оба будут вращаться вокруг него, стоит лишь захотеть.  
Астарот затмевал всех, кто был после него. Это угнетало безысходной предопределенностью. Лучшие моменты жизни уже были прожиты с какими-то стремными личностями, и больше не было возможности повторить все это с кем-то более достойным. Этот целеустремленный еблан не остановился ни разу. Даже видя его страдания. Даже ненавидя себя, продолжал оправдывать свои действия. Во имя ебаного рая. Кто-нибудь, блять, хоть раз спросил, хочет ли Арей вообще этого рая?! Кому-нибудь было не насрать, чего он хотел?!  
Астарот хотя бы ничего не требовал взамен за то, о чем его не просили. Отец старался ради счастья, которое сам уготовил для сына, и бесился, ничего не получая в ответ. Как будто это был не акт доброй воли и желание сделать приятно, а взаимообмен страданиями и усилиями. Арей ненавидел все это дерьмо. Ненавидел Астарота, запутавшегося в собственной мотивации. Ему стоило прогуляться к психотерапевту в самом начале. Он ходил, но позже, и это не помогло. Это помогло только психотерапевту. Это всегда помогало только кому-то другому. Все решилось бы мгновенно, если бы он хоть раз подумал о самом себе.  
В Астароте была соблазнительная оптимистично-упоротая мрачность. Его девиз гласил: «У нас все хуево? Давайте над этим поржем». Даже переживая хронический пиздец, он относился к этому философски. Шутил, возмущался: «Почему всегда, когда я пытаюсь улучшить свою жизнь, она в ответ бьет меня по башке? Хочет, чтоб я принимал ее такой, какая она есть?». А потом, через время, с облегчением сообщал: «Я вытряхнул из мозгов говно, и мне резко полегчало. Вот что похуй животворящий делает».  
Он раздражал своей несерьезностью. Но иногда хотелось уметь относиться к жизни так же. Хотелось уметь сказать: «Думал приуныть, но не увидел смысла». «Страдания несут просветление, если с тобой происходит какое-то дерьмо — его стоит подумать, это мироздание намекает, что ты делаешь что-то не так».  
Все давно уже было совершено, но повторялось снова и снова. С безумной жадностью Арей гнался за чем-то новым в уже созданном, уже прожитом. Потому что боялся осмыслить, к чему в итоге пришел. Он генерировал все новое и новое дерьмо, наступал на одни и те же грабли, пытаясь понять, как они работают. Потому что просто не хотел знать ответ. Не хотел признавать, что все еще ненавидит. Что не может быть счастлив даже после всего.  
Он со всем этим не справился. Он все это подавил.  
Агварес все же вздрогнул, когда Арей крепко обнял его и уткнулся в плечо. И долго гладил отца по спине, вслушиваясь в сдавленные, тихие всхлипы. Стыдно было плакать, показывать свои чувства — кому-то и самому себе. Показывать слабость. Зависимость. Как же утомляло постоянно их подавлять.  
Мог ли властелин реальности вообще любить людей как личностей? Или все они были для него лишь массовкой, которой нужно было подарить счастье? Астарот чувствовал себя на равных только с самим мирозданием. Бессердечная, самоуверенная мразь. Нестерпимо хотелось заехать по его рассеянно-отстраненной морде. Отказать себе в этом желании не находилось причин.  
Астарот ваялся на траве, греясь под теплыми солнечными лучами. Отвратительно довольный и жизнерадостный. Безмятежно закрыв глаза, отдавался благодатному покою. Да как он вообще смел чувствовать что-то хорошее после всего того дерьма, что натворил?!  
Арей бесцеремонно схватил его за ворот и поднял резким рывком, заставляя растеряться в первое мгновение. Астарот вряд ли успел опомниться прежде, чем сильный удар в лицо свалил его обратно на траву. Больше не хотелось сдерживаться. Убеждать себя в том, что он неправильно чувствует. Хотелось просто накостылять обидевшему его мудаку.  
И Арей с садистским наслаждением пинал его по всей поляне. Орошая кровью зеленую траву. Астарот не пытался дать сдачи. Он обещал — но снова не выполнял обещания. Не спрашивал даже, за что его бьют на этот раз.  
Слезы ярости безудержно катились из глаз. Было просто невыносимо больно. Когда Арей позволил себе подумать, когда позволил почувствовать — боль навалилась всей тяжестью. Он, черт побери, подавлял ее столько лет, а она разрушала его изнутри, вырываясь наружу лишь иногда.  
Осталось столько невысказанного. Столько терзающего. Подобрав с земли безвольно повисшего в руке Астарота, Арей сжал его горло в стальных когтях. Он все еще не видел ничего, кроме равнодушия в ледяных голубых глазах. Залитое кровью лицо оставалось безмятежно спокойным. Как будто Астароту все еще было насрать, как будто он до сих пор не принимал его чувства всерьез. Арей ударил снова. Еще несколько раз. Но легче так и не стало. Да и могло ли стать вообще?  
— Ты никогда не придавал значения тому, что не вписывалось в твою парадигму, — прошипел он, с силой сжимая горло Астарота. — Ты всегда игнорировал то, что я тебе говорил, если тебе было лень это думать. Моя любовь никогда не помещалась в твою голову. Это ломало твою картину мира, это было неудобно и неуместно. В детстве мне причиняли боль твои равнодушие и бревноподобность, но теперь я понимаю, как это работает, потому что с годами я тоже начал прятаться от страданий в небытии. Я понял тебя, и это отвратительно. Я стал тобой. Я это ненавижу. Ты живешь в пустом мире, где нет ничего, что может причинить тебе боль, но нет и ничего, что приносит тебе радость. Тебе не плохо — тебе никак. Это смерть. Это небытие, которое ты способен осознавать. Лучше умереть живым, чем жить мертвым. Когда ты начинаешь верить в происходящее с тобой, ты делаешь это существующим. Бытие убеждает: «Ты в дерьме», ты смотришь вокруг и соглашаешься: «Да, я в дерьме». И оно начинает сопротивляться, когда ты пытаешься осмыслить дерьмо и выбраться. И ты думаешь: «Ну вот, стало только хуже, лучше это дерьмо, чем большее». Это путь в никуда. Как только приходит в голову: «Дерьмо иллюзорно», дерьмо перестает иметь значение. Оно может никуда не деться. Но его становится легче жить в процессе попытки от него избавиться. И перестает казаться, что эти попытки тщетны. За столько лет ты мог эволюционировать, но ты деградировал. Ты упустил кучу возможностей победить дерьмо. Потому что верил в его незыблемость и важность. Потому что решил, что оно логично. Что реальность такая, какой ты ее заслужил. Но ты мог создать что угодно — а ты не создавал ничего, потому что ты не понимаешь, что можно развиваться, что можно возвыситься над собой и над дерьмом. Можно изменить себя. У тебя есть желания. Ты просто не верил, что возможно их осуществить, и поэтому их заблокировал. Поэтому считал, что не хочешь ничего, и тебе всегда будет никак независимо от твоих действий. Ты выбрал быть мертвым, потому что поверил в реальность этого. Если бы ты попробовал не игнорировать жизнь, ты почувствовал бы разницу. Но ты даже не пытался жить жизнь. Даже когда выпадал шанс. Реальность нагнула тебя только потому, что ты не сопротивлялся. Убедила в том, что ты неспособен подняться выше. Ты поверил в то, что она права. Я не поверил. Я сильнее реальности. Я сильнее всего. Все, что с тобой происходит — это ответ на какой-то вопрос. И достаточно просто подумать над этим, чтобы понять, в чем смысл дерьма. Как только находишь смысл — ты побеждаешь дерьмо. Потому что это перестает быть судьбой и становится тем, что ты можешь контролировать. Это перестает быть карой. Страданием. Это становится эволюцией. А ты сам становишься живым. И мироздание больше не какой-то недружелюбный мудак, который тебя обидел. А идеальная среда, чтобы развиваться. Ты убежал и спрятался. Чтобы не жить жизнь. Ты сидел в моей голове и убеждал себя, что этого достаточно. У тебя всегда было несколько конфликтующих точек зрения на одни и те же вещи. И побеждала всегда та, которая утверждала небытие. Я не знал, люблю тебя или ненавижу. Я метался между желанием быть с тобой и освободиться от тебя. Мне все еще страшно рядом с тобой, чертов палач. Ты уничтожил меня. Ты убил меня своей глупостью. Ты подарил мне столько счастья и столько страданий. Я ценю все, что ты мне дал, но мне хочется, чтобы этого никогда не произошло. Я никого по-настоящему не любил после тебя. Мне было недостаточно кого-то другого. Они все не могли тебя заменить. Я ненавижу тебя только потому, что люблю. Если ты считаешь, что это в прошлом, что я должен верить тебе, что должен уважать тебя и хорошо к тебе относиться — то ты обнаглевший тупой мудак. Ты не заслужил моего уважения. Ты не заслужил, чтобы я думал о твоих чувствах. Ты сломал мне жизнь. И я никогда тебе этого не прощу.  
Отбросив Астарота в траву, Арей отвернулся и отошел к обрыву. Не хотелось видеть его равнодушно-мерзкое лицо ни мгновением больше. Арей не мог снова делать вид, что не злится. Снова обсуждать проблемы и пытаться их решить. Проблема была только одна — все это время он занимался самообманом. Все это время он пытался убедить себя в том, что простил.  
— Я ни в чем перед тобой не виноват, — прошипел он с яростью, так и не обернувшись. — Ты не заслуживаешь моего чувства вины. Ты не имеешь права требовать от меня любви. Я бы убил тебя снова, сотню, тысячу раз — если бы мне только стало от этого легче. Я бы стер тебя из памяти мироздания, чтобы тебя не существовало ни на одном из планов бытия. Ни в одной реальности. Если бы только мог стереть тебя из собственного восприятия. Если бы смог сделать так, чтобы ты перестал быть неотъемлемой частью меня. Мне плевать, как устроен мир. Плевать, я дерьмо или он. Я боялся обесценить свои страдания. И я это сделал. Когда решил, что любовь может победить все. Мне не стало легче, когда я убил тебя. Не стало легче, когда я пытался любить тебя. Ты сделал это со мной. Ты уничтожил меня. Охуевшая, мерзкая мразь. Ты ничего уже не сможешь исправить. Ты сделал то, что ничем не перечеркнуть.  
Как давно Арей не позволял себе так откровенно плакать? Трястись в яростной истерике, давая волю чувствам? Он никогда не отличался уравновешенностью. Но сейчас переступил последнюю грань.  
Небытия не существовало. Сколько бы он ни мечтал спрятаться там от боли — он не мог создать небытие. Что можно было сделать, чтобы стало легче? Целую вечность торчать здесь и бить ненавистного палача?  
— Ты никогда прямым текстом не говорил, за что меня ненавидишь, — раздался позади тихий голос, от которого по телу будто пробежал разряд тока. — Это всегда было попыткой сказать мне: «Я люблю тебя, разуй глаза». Я игнорировал твои чувства, хотя прекрасно о них знал. Мне нет оправдания, нет прощения. Я никогда не бывал удивлен. Когда программируешь реальность, ее скучно жить. Но я любил спойлеры и не любил сюрпризы. Мне повезло, что мои желания в этом совпадали с возможностями. Пока я не встретил тебя и не начал задумываться о том, что у меня есть желания и чувства, не вписывающиеся в привычную парадигму. Что я хочу чего-то для себя. Я слишком долго разбирался в себе, прежде чем понял, что хочу сделать другой выбор. Я сменил мозги, но забыл проверить совместимость. Я думал, что этого будет достаточно. Что прошлое можно выбросить, сделав существующим настоящее. Я больше не признаю себя функцией. Я не хочу смотреть на тебя со стороны и пытаться сотворить для тебя счастье. Я хочу быть с тобой и любить тебя. Я не уйду. И не стану мученически терпеть кару, которую ты мне назначишь. Я чувствую то же, что и ты — только тебя достаточно, только ты имеешь значение. У меня впереди вечность, чтобы заслужить твое прощение. Я всегда был рядом и всегда буду. Только теперь во плоти.  
Арей резко развернулся на каблуках и, стремительно приблизившись к Астароту, вновь вцепился ему в горло. Хотелось переломить пополам его шею. Раздавить ботинком череп и проверить, есть ли в его тупой башке хоть какие-то мозги. Не стараясь больше контролировать себя, Арей вонзил зубы в его щеку и ощутил вкус крови во рту. Может, стоило выгрызть ему сердце? Бессердечному мудаку оно все равно было ни к чему.  
Накатил безотчетный страх, когда сильная рука схватила за волосы, оттягивая голову назад. Так уверенно, властно и чувственно. Заставляя оторваться от раны. Арей задрожал и поддался, разжимая когти, когда Астарот впился в его губы. Он целовал так собственнически, так жарко и неистово, совершенно не боясь причинить боль. Он думал о себе — или о них обоих. Но точно не о нем одном, обделяя самого себя.  
Арей задыхался и не мог сдержать стонов, ощущая его гибкий язык у себя во рту. Он не заметил, как оказался на траве. Как Астарот навалился на него, зажимая в тесной близости. Содрал когтями штаны, раздвинул коленом ноги. И, держа за запястья, вошел.  
Сознание плыло от жара пульсирующего внутри члена. От губ, терзающих самозабвенными поцелуями. От кровавых, болезненно-возбуждающих укусов. Забывшись, Арей вопил в голос, издавая жуткий рычащий вой. Реальность растворялась в этом сумасшедшем экстазе. Теряла очертания, переставала иметь значение. Кровь текла по лицу — кровь их обоих — смешиваясь и падая каплями на траву. Самый жаркий секс всегда был только после хорошего мордобоя. Но еще ни разу это не заходило так далеко.  
Когда Арей лежал, обмякший и обессиленный, с трудом собирая себя воедино, Астарот с трепетной любовью зализывал раны, оставленные на его коже. Протянув руку, дьявол вцепился в его плечо, заставляя пригнуться к себе, и уткнулся в теплую шею, в которую хотел вонзить зубы не так давно. Слезы снова потекли по щекам. Чувства безудержно рвались наружу. Когда они схлынули, и наступила опустошенность, накрыло волной всепоглощающей тоски.  
— Я принимаю твою ненависть всерьез, — тихо шепнул Астарот, будто угадав потаенные мысли. И бережно погладил по спутанным, перепачканным в крови волосам. — Но я не дам ей победить. Я больше не сдамся. Мне не нужна жизнь без тебя. И смерть без тебя. Если я снова тебя брошу, ты же все равно найдешь меня и оторвешь мне башку.  
Он так обезоруживающе улыбался, слегка отстранившись, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. Так уверенно, так тепло.  
— Да иди ты, — обреченно прохрипел Арей севшим голосом.  
— Куда? — тут же уточнил Астарот.  
— В жопу.  
— В чью?  
— Ты издеваешься.  
— Нет.  
— Это не вопрос.  
Гребаный шут. Как же безмерно задолбало все это. Чаша терпения переполнилась давным-давно.  
Арей рассмеялся — нервно, надрывно, сквозь слезы и мелкую дрожь. Астарот жил ради него, Астарот умер ради него. Все кругом о таком мечтали. Все считали это доказательством любви. Но это не было любовью. Этого не было достаточно. Арей винил себя за то, что ему недостаточно. Ведь ему дали все. Кроме того единственного, чего он хотел.  
— Тебя не было рядом, когда я страдал, — выдавил он сквозь зубы. — Тебя не было, когда у меня случился первый секс. Когда я впервые увидел смерть. Когда обрел надежду, но тут же утратил. Когда у меня родился ребенок. Когда меня предавали и пытались убить. Ты был кошмаром в моей голове. Все это время, всю мою жизнь. А потом ты пришел, когда я больше всего в тебе нуждался. Чтобы продать меня Айону за свой гребаный рай для меня. Чтобы забрать у меня единственного сына — ребенка, который еще мог меня полюбить. Тысячи, миллионы раз, когда ты мог что-то изменить. Остаться со мной. Жить жизнь со мной. Но ты предавал меня. Снова и снова. Ради моего счастья, которого я так и не достиг. Ты мог остаться, когда пришел умереть. Но ты выбрал небытие, которого не существует. Я ненавижу тебя. И буду ненавидеть целую вечность. Пока ты остаешься со мной, ты будешь чувствовать это каждое мгновение. Я никогда не позволю себе любить тебя. Потому что ты недостоин любви.  
— Это не пугает меня. Это не влияет на мое желание быть с тобой. Я ничего не жду взамен. Никогда не ждал.  
— Ты боишься меня.  
— Не боюсь.  
— С каких пор?  
— Я приму все, что ты можешь сделать со мной. Мне плевать, что происходит, пока я могу быть рядом. Ничто не имеет значения. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я расплачивался с тобой целую вечность — да будет так. Убей меня еще миллионы раз. Я буду искать способ подарить тебе облегчение. Я буду пытаться заслужить твое доверие. Когда-нибудь я стану достоин твоей любви. Если тебе казалось, что ты простил меня, если ты испытывал передо мной чувство вины, потому что на самом деле это было не так — я рад, что ты больше не лжешь самому себе. Пусть хотя бы от этого тебе станет легче. Не вини себя за то, что ненавидишь меня. Я тебя за это не виню. Я во всем виноват. Тебе решать, как со мной поступать. Я всегда тебе это говорил. Это так потому, что я люблю тебя. А не потому, что это правильно или логично. Тебе решать, чего я заслуживаю. Я могу только просить подсказать мне, как заслужить твое прощение. Если ты сам это знаешь. Если нет — я найду способ. Ты ведь дашь мне шанс, ты хочешь, чтобы это произошло.  
Он говорил то, что хотелось услышать. Впервые в жизни он говорил именно то, что нужно было сказать. Черт побери, неужели он правда так изменился? Неужели правда наконец начал отвечать за свои слова?  
— Я хочу тебе верить, — выдавил Арей, испытывая отвращение к своему так жалко сейчас звучащему голосу. — Хочу тебя любить. Сделай это существующим. Я устал ненавидеть тебя.  
Астарот улыбнулся и нежно поцеловал в лоб. Он всегда был воплощением чего-то очень светлого и теплого. Несмотря на все дерьмо. Чем-то родным, неотъемлемой частью личности. Не было ничего сильнее этого. Для них обоих. Эту связь ничто не могло разорвать.  
— Спой мне, — попросил Арей, цепляясь за спутанные пряди его окровавленных волос.  
Астарот лег рядом, бережно поглаживая по голове. И тихим голосом запел на ухо:

В сумасшедшем водовороте  
Боль рассеется без следа.  
В этом затхлом и мертвом болоте  
Вдруг забьется живая вода.

Словно в тусклой, тоскливой дремоте  
Зародится слепая вражда.  
И, раскинувши крылья в полете,  
Пронесутся пустые года.

Разойдемся на повороте,  
Чтоб не случилась беда.  
Я куда-то доехал на автопилоте,  
Но так и не понял, куда.


	6. Глава 6. Противоположности

Илларион был жестоким в начале пути. Завоевал трон, пролив кровь родного брата. Безжалостно расправлялся с врагами и не имел друзей. Но иногда казалось, что даже это было лучше того безразличия, которое он выбрал теперь.  
Он никогда ни с кем не сближался. И убедил себя в том, что не хочет этого. Хотя на самом деле это просто был способ игнорировать тот факт, что он не может. Что никто никогда не посмотрит ему в глаза.  
Маги всегда создавали ритуалы. Вкладывали в них убеждение, что они должны работать. И они работали. Теперь Аэн понимал. Виссарион не знал о том, что смертные обязаны умирать безвозвратно. Илларион не знал, что невозможно создать заклинание. Поэтому сделал это без особых проблем.  
Никто никогда не смотрел Иллариону в душу. Аэн и сам не был уверен, что хочет смотреть. Но он смотрел на рисунки — такие живые, яркие и чувственные. И понимал, что этот невзрачный и нелепый человек хранит внутри бурлящий океан чувств. Что его душа куда обширнее, чем может показаться. И что в ее глубине может таиться то, что покажется ужасным и омерзительным. Не хотелось еще больше разочароваться в нем.  
Аэн видел примеры прекрасно уживающихся противоположностей. Даже те, между кем не было вообще ничего общего, как-то умудрялись сосуществовать и быть счастливыми. Особенное недоумение вызывали Креайос с Эиренэйосом. В жажде найти ответ, на чем держатся их отношения, Аэн просмотрел несколько реальностей. Варианты прошлого и настоящего. Но понимание, к несчастью, так и не пришло. Зато местами это было довольно весело.  
Креайос умел только истерить и качать права. Когда Эиренэйос ухаживал за грядками, сидел рядом и капризно интересовался:  
— Можешь делать это сексуальнее? Мне скучно.  
А Эиренэйос смеялся. И почему-то спокойно терпел любые закидоны. В любой ситуации. В любой реальности.  
Кроме одной.

***

Новый архангел сидел на троне и презрительно смотрел на всех свысока. Толпа была готова чествовать его как освободителя. Он заставил всех склониться перед собой. Не склонился только один.  
— Подойди, — велел Креайос исказившимся голосом, нервно вцепившись в подлокотники. И, когда Эиренэйос подошел, ударил его по лицу.  
Он не добился повиновения. Эиренэйос просто толкнул его обратно на трон и, развернувшись, пошел прочь.  
Креайос догнал его уже в коридоре. Вцепился ему в руку и злобно зашипел:  
— Ты что творишь?!  
— А что? — спокойно уточнил Эиренэйос.  
— При всех меня позоришь!  
— Ты себя сам позоришь, без моего участия.  
— Я теперь твой повелитель! Мог бы и подыграть!  
Эиренэйос скептически хмыкнул.  
— Ты похож на Эсседеса. Такой же самоуверенный, лицемерный болван. Когда я поддержал тебя, я совсем не этого ждал. Ты говорил о свободе. А в итоге на всех надел ошейники. Потому что хотел не свободы, а поменяться местами с господином.  
— Ну и вали! — огрызнулся Креайос, заскрежетав зубами. — Живи, как хочешь! Ненавижу!  
Эиренэйос и правда ушел, больше ничего не сказав. Вернулся к себе домой. А Креайос, пылающий жаждой мести, долго изводился мыслями о расплате. Но в итоге просто явился к нему, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу и поговорить.  
Эиренэйос сидел в саду и смотрел на закат. Совсем не скучая ни по самопровозглашенному повелителю, ни по архангельскому дворцу. Он усмехнулся, обратив внимание на Креайоса. И иронично спросил:  
— Неужели меня почтил своим присутствием новый владыка? И чем же я заслужил такую милость?  
Это разозлило Креайоса до дрожи. Взбешенный, он материализовал меч и бросился вперед. Повалил Эиренэйоса на землю, приставляя лезвие к его горлу. И, встретившись с ним взглядом, вдруг впился в его губы, принимаясь яростно целовать.  
Меч растаял. Креайос обхватил широкое лицо обеими руками, не прерывая поцелуй. Потерся бедрами и вставшим членом. А потом почти умоляюще велел:  
— Выеби меня.  
И тут же сам оказался снизу. Под сильным телом того, по чьим объятиям все это время невыносимо скучал. Прижавшись покрепче, потерся щекой о его плечо. Выгнулся навстречу, царапая спину. Хрипло и рвано дыша.  
Между ними так и не нашлось ничего общего. Но почему-то им просто было хорошо вдвоем.  
После, когда Креайос лежал на груди Эиренэйоса — обессиленный, запыхавшийся, измотанный долгожданным счастьем, то тихо попросил:  
— Не бросай меня.  
А Эиренэйос просто улыбнулся и ответил, погладив его по волосам:  
— Хорошо.

***

— Чего вылупился, черт помойный?  
Аэн тяжело вздохнул. Все же, его безмерно напрягала эта семейка. И никак не выходило признать себя ее частью. Что Кайла, что Илларион — оба говорили гадости, ничего при этом не чувствуя. С каменным, равнодушным лицом.  
— Ты так отвратительно выражаешься, — высказался Аэн, не сдержавшись.  
— А ты дофига культурный? — презрительно хмыкнула Кайла.  
Она сидела на стуле задом наперед, сложив руки на спинку и вызывающе расставив ноги. И пыталась внимать лекции о магии. Но, по ее же словам, у нее уже через пару минут «завяли уши», потому что он «зануда долбанный». Быть ее учителем оказалось слишком неблагодарным делом. А Аэн и правда чувствовал себя слишком «дофига культурным», чтобы отвечать ей на ее языке.  
Это вообще жутко напрягало. Все это. Сидеть на тесной кухне, внюхиваясь в незабываемые, неповторимые ароматы черт знает каких блюд, просачивающиеся от соседей, пока из зала доносилась оглушающая музыка, слышная даже через закрытую дверь.  
— Попроси его хотя бы убавить! — не вытерпел Аэн, хлопая книгой по столу. — Это у меня тут «уши вянут»!  
— Ебать ты чувствительный, — фыркнула Кайла, но все же встала и пошла к Эристису.  
Спустя пару секунд из глубин квартиры донесся возмущенный вопль, а потом наконец стихли все звуки. Аэн вздохнул с облегчением.  
— Опять филонит, — пожаловалась Кайла, возвращаясь на место. — Он постоянно так делает. Убирается под музыку и начинает танцевать, прыгая по комнате. Задолбал. Потом вообще не найдешь ни хрена.  
Насколько Аэн мог судить, такое случалось с Эристисом часто. Он почти постоянно пребывал в восторженно-возбужденном состоянии. И его вечное воодушевление плохо сказывалось на тех, кто оказывался рядом. Редкий герой мог терпеть его дольше пары минут.  
— Не отвлекайся, — попросил Аэн, возвращаясь к лекции.  
Он уже открыл рот, чтобы продолжить, но на кухню как ураган ворвался Эристис, сметая все на своем пути.  
— Мне требуется подзарядка! — задорно воскликнул он, ныряя в холодильник так глубоко, что оттуда торчала теперь только его тощая задница. — Где мой тортик? Ты трогала мой тортик? Тортик, где ты, я ищу тебя! Я хочу быть с тобой вечно, пока пищеварение не разлучит нас!  
— Болтун — находка для шпиона, — урезонила Кайла. — Пиздуй отсюда, ты мне заниматься мешаешь.  
В далекие времена Аэн еще надеялся, что с возрастом она изменится в лучшую сторону. Наверное, это было глупо. Эристис не эволюционировал из болтливого дурака уже четыре тысячи лет.  
— Чего он сам тебя не учит? — психанул Аэн. — Он знает больше меня!  
— Я не умею, — честно признался Эристис, выныривая из холодильника и вгрызаясь в беззащитный вафельный торт. — У меня хреново с объяснениями. Слишком творческое мышление. Меня дано понять только избранным.  
Как искусно он завуалировал слово «долбоеб».  
Кайла вновь слезла со стула и, подойдя к Эристису вплотную, грозно сдвинула брови.  
— А ну вали отсюда! — прямолинейно заявила она, грудью оттесняя его к двери.  
— А чего ты сразу сиськами пихаться! — возмутился Эристис. — Ухожу я, ухожу!  
Наверное, они и правда жили как типичные муж и жена. У состоявшихся, уставших друг от друга и от жизни пар, населяющих этот и соседние дома, тоже не было секса, зато почти каждый день был скандал. В этом Аэн убеждался уже не раз — через тонкие стены порой можно было расслышать даже, как конкретно очередные супруги друг друга бранят.  
Аэн до сих пор не понимал, как вообще можно выносить все это годами. Жизнь в городе убивала своей бесконечной, всеобъемлющей суетой. Тесные квартиры, злые, заебанные люди. Кайла переселилась сюда добровольно. И не собиралась никуда уезжать. Как и нафига — было для него вселенской тайной. Она слишком странно проживала всю свою жизнь.  
— Чай бушь? — спросила Кайла, когда Эристис наконец свалил. — Или хряпнем пивка?  
Аэн продемонстрировал ей книгу и красноречиво постучал по обложке.  
— Ты так помрешь раньше, чем научишься отнимать у людей жизнь!  
— А может, я и не хочу ниче отнимать, — хмыкнула Кайла, проверяя уровень воды в задрипанном электронном чайнике. Хорошо хотя бы, что она выбрала не «хряпнуть пивка». — Придумаю что-нибудь другое. Твое дело — научить.  
Как он мог ее чему-то научить, если она постоянно отвлекалась? Если ни черта не понимала из того, что он говорил?  
— Расскажи, как у тебя с папашей, — внезапно попросила Кайла, усаживаясь на столешницу и дожидаясь, пока вскипит чайник. — Ты такой нервный, че у вас опять случилось?  
— Мы... временно не общаемся, — уклончиво ответил Аэн, вздрогнув.  
— Не сошлись характерами? — усмехнулась Кайла.  
А ведь эта формулировка подходила к ним точнее всего.  
— Да, — с удивлением подтвердил Аэн. — Он... слишком другой. В нем нет метаний и сомнений. Он всегда четко знает, что чувствует. Чего хочет.  
— Раньше ты и сам таким был. До встречи со мной.  
— Слишком давно.  
— Вы забавно смотритесь вместе. Ты не носишь ничего, кроме черного, а он цветастый, как попугай. Ворон и попугай.  
Аэн не собирался признаваться, что больше не может смотреть Иллариону в глаза. Это ее не касалось. Это был его величайший позор. А она и так достаточно насмехалась над ним.  
— Мне кажется, он злится на меня, — все же поделился Аэн, ощутив огромную потребность это сказать. Ему нужен был совет. Может, не от нее, но с кем еще он мог об этом поговорить?  
— За что?  
— За то, что я не принимаю его таким, какой он есть.  
— Ну так или принимай, или не еби мозг, — пожала плечами Кайла. Для нее все было предельно просто. Как и для Иллариона. Аэн и сам раньше ничего не усложнял. Просто жил. Так, как чувствовал. А теперь почему-то не мог разобраться в себе.  
Они изначально были противоположностями. Илларион являл собой смерть. Бесчувственность, отречение от духовного дерьма, вместе с которым ушло и все остальное. Втирание всем и самому себе, что это хорошо, хотя это просто лучше того, что было. Аэн же был полон жизнерадостности. Имел способность подниматься с колен и оставаться несломленным, хоть порой и в дерьме. Даже Вестер — отшельник, который забил на материальное — был ближе. Кто угодно был ближе безмятежной пустоты.  
Илларион остался жить у отца, а потому не было нужды съезжать из квартиры. И теперь Аэн направлялся туда, привычно рассекая по улицам на мотоцикле. Все же, удачно, что окна выходили на две стороны — и в зале открывался прекрасный вид на заросший лесом холм. Аэн любил усесться на подоконник и созерцать закат, предаваясь размышлениям. Было сложно обходиться без природы. Суета города нервировала. А эти медитации у окна хоть немного расслабляли и позволяли отвлечься от повседневного дерьма.  
Аэн затормозил под чужими окнами. Он сам не знал, что привело сюда — он следовал за каким-то смутным ощущением. И, похоже, не прогадал — в квартире Изис явно творилось что-то интересное. За занавеской маячили чьи-то силуэты. Кто-то — вероятно, сама Изис — увлеченно жестикулировал. А другой не делал ничего интересного. Просто стоял и, видимо, обтекал — как и сам Аэн в прошлый раз.  
Он поднялся на нужный этаж. Дверь оказалась открыта. Едва перешагнув порог, Аэн оторопело замер. Меньше всего он ожидал увидеть там всю эту адскую семейку вместе. Видимо, они собрались на масштабный скандал.  
Рядом с Изис, разодетой в нарядное вечернее платье и увешанной украшениями, Илларион и Иеракс выглядели просто нищими. Однако всем присутствующим было прекрасно известно, как в действительности обстоят дела.  
Интересно, чья инициатива была прийти сюда? Этого захотел Илларион или отец решил заставить его поработать над одной из психотравм?  
— Ты всю жизнь лгала мне, — процедил Илларион, и Аэн с удивлением уловил в его голосе неподдельный гнев. — И о себе, и об отце.  
— Да подумаешь! — нервно отмахнулась Изис. — Что он, плохо жил, что ли? Это я жертва! Это я с ним местами поменялась, черт бы его побрал! Он теперь маг, а я человек! И он же еще и жалуется! Настраивает тебя против меня!  
— Я не жалуюсь, — спокойно сообщил Иеракс. — Ты уже получила то, чего заслуживаешь. А моя жизнь принадлежит мне.  
— Надеюсь, ты страдаешь, — лучезарно улыбнулась Изис, похлопав его по щеке. — Я до тебя еще доберусь, и ты за все мне заплатишь, не волнуйся.  
Илларион отвел глаза и грохнул кулаком по столику, стоящему у окна. Ярость заполнила все его существо. Изис вздрогнула, подскочив на месте, и принялась беспокойно теребить кулон на своей шее. Она явно боялась их обоих. Потому что теперь была абсолютно бессильна и беззащитна. Но все равно почему-то не перестала наглеть.  
— Ненавижу тебя, — процедил Илларион в жгучей ярости.  
Изис протянула к нему руку, но он дернулся и вышел из квартиры, громко захлопнув дверь. Прошел мимо Аэна, будто не заметил — и это даже было немного обидно. Оставив мать растерянно стоять с протянутой рукой. Слезы сами собой катились из ее глаз, портя макияж, но она будто этого не замечала. Она любила Иллариона. Своеобразно, но любила. И сейчас он очень ранил ее. Наверняка она так и не поняла, за что.  
Иеракс подошел к ней. Улыбнувшись, коснулся ладонями ее щек, стирая с них слезы. А потом, плавно подавшись вперед, припал к губам. И она неожиданно обняла его за шею, впиваясь в рубашку длинными ногтями. А он подхватил ее на руки и отнес на диван.  
— Что ты делаешь?.. — спросила она, осознав, что происходит, и испугавшись этого.  
— Я думал о тебе каждое мгновение, — улыбнулся Иеракс. — Мне повезло встретить тебя. Я обрел то, о чем люди даже не мечтали. Я не держу на тебя зла. Я ни на кого не держу зла. Я властелин реальности. А ты еще можешь заслужить прощение нашего сына. Если признаешь, что поступила плохо. Если раскаешься перед ним.  
— Да как ты смеешь меня учить! — зашипела Изис и вскочила, хватая нож со стола.  
Иеракс выставил вперед руку, и удар пришелся поперек предплечья. А на пол брызнула кровь. Изис в ужасе смотрела, как он невозмутимо поднимает с пола отрезанную руку. И как она прирастает обратно. Значит, так работала регенерация этого заклинания? Это была магия смерти, а не жизни. Поэтому оставались шрамы. Поэтому не отрастали конечности. Но почти мгновенно срастались любые ткани. Пожалуй, Иллариону повезло, что его убийцы никогда не догадывались что-нибудь ему отрезать. Нет, вряд ли, конечно, это сильно смущало бы во время секса — шрамов у него и сейчас хватало. Но все же существовало очень много способов испортить бессмертному эстетический облик. Разгуливать по минному полю Иллариону определенно не стоило.  
— Вижу, ты не очень настроена на диалог, — миролюбиво пожал плечами Иеракс. — Что ж, тогда я, пожалуй, пойду.  
Он оставил Изис трястись в нервной истерике. И, выходя из квартиры, наконец обратил внимание на Аэна. Приобнял его за плечи, будто видел не первый раз в жизни, и повел за собой.  
— Хочешь с ним поговорить? — спросил он с улыбкой. — Я могу подождать в подъезде. Иди.  
Он нравился все больше и больше. Похоже, Аэн унаследовал свое здравомыслие именно от него. Человеческий дедушка оказался единственным адекватным членом этой долбанутой семьи.  
Илларион почему-то сидел на мотоцикле. Жаль, что нельзя было сейчас увидеть его глаза. Этого очень хотелось. Хотелось так много сказать ему. Обо всем, что удалось обдумать. О чувствах. О самокопаниях. Но Аэн подошел и просто обнял его. А потом стоял и гладил непослушные рыжие волосы. Он успел ужасно соскучиться. Хоть и сам не понимал, почему.  
Илларион приобнял за пояс. Вложил руку в его ладонь. Аэн припал к ней губами в долгом поцелуе, а потом крепко прижал к груди. Словами он не сказал бы большего. Все было понятно и без слов.  
— Поехали, — лаконично предложил он.  
Иеракс провожал их взглядом, стоя у подъезда. Вряд ли ему требовалось что-то объяснять.  
Свежий ветер бил в лицо, когда они неслись по пустынным улицам ночного города. Сзади вновь обнимали родные руки. И было так хорошо, что не выходило сдержать счастливой улыбки. Аэн чувствовал себя окрыленным. Все было подвластно в это мгновение. Но хотелось только одного.  
Он решился снять с Иллариона очки и заглянуть ему в глаза, лишь когда они уже вошли в квартиру. Не получалось не нервничать в предвкушении провала. Илларион не сразу открыл глаза. Но сделал это, когда Аэн обхватил его лицо ладонями. И теперь они снова смотрели друг на друга. Впервые с того злополучного дня. Чья это была заслуга? Может, помогло то, что оба они работали над собой.  
— Мне всегда казалось, что я лучше тебя, — прошептал Аэн, утыкаясь ему в лоб. — Я постоянно сравнивал. В моей голове шла воображаемая конкуренция. Но оценочные суждения — это плохо. Я думал о том, достоин ли ты меня. Но так работает бизнес. Любовь работает иначе. А мне с тобой просто хорошо.  
Илларион погладил по щеке, ничего не отвечая. Ему совсем нечего было сказать?  
— Я хочу только доверять тебе, — продолжал Аэн. — Это правда все, чего я хочу. Чтобы ты говорил правду, даже если я не хочу этого знать.  
— Я буду, — пообещал Илларион. — Если это так важно для тебя.  
— А ты сам хочешь о чем-нибудь меня попросить?  
— Мне всегда было достаточно просто того, что ты есть.  
Отец хотел только любви. Как бы она ни выглядела. Лишь бы была искренней. Лишь бы его не использовали, чтобы чего-то достичь.  
Аэн поцеловал Иллариона, и ему ответили. С привычным уютным спокойствием. С тихой, заботливой нежностью. Как же все-таки, черт побери, он по этому скучал...


	7. Глава 7. Искренность

Перед взором раскинулся светлый простор. Легкий ветерок обдувал прохладой. Колыхал высокую полевую траву. Это о чем-то напоминало. Невесомые белые облака в голубом небе, темный массив леса вдалеке. Они уже бывали здесь. В другой жизни. Когда-то очень давно.  
— Это Иварлидрей?  
— Да.  
— Ты ненавидишь Иварлидрей.  
— Я развиваюсь как личность.  
Что он, блять, хотел этим доказать? Притащил сюда, в поле. Отвратительно тихое, безмятежное и гармоничное. Как будто намеренно издевался. Ебаный мудак.  
— Не хочу видеть тебя в черном.  
Астарот без пререканий стащил рубашку, как будто только и ждал приказа. Не получалось даже на него наорать. Он просто не давал повода. Хотя с каких пор для этого был необходим повод? Он наворотил столько дерьма, что хватило бы на вечность вперед.  
— Назови меня по имени, — негромко, но уверенно попросил он. Охамевший мудак.  
— Если ты не заткнешься, я тебе язык вырву, чертов палач, — прошипел Арей, приблизившись вплотную к его лицу и в упор глядя в холодные, раздражающе спокойные бирюзовые глаза. Как ему вообще хватало наглости о чем-то просить?!  
— Тебе придется жить это таким, какое оно есть.  
Он будто не слышал. Он нарывался. Провоцировал. Нестерпимо хотелось ударить — и Арей не стал отказывать себе в этом желании. Но Астарот перехватил его руку в нескольких сантиметрах от своего лица.  
— Ты сам учил меня этому. Прошлое нельзя изменить. Прошлое можно только принять. Оно сделало нас такими, какие мы есть. Если ты ненавидишь прошлое — значит, ты ненавидишь то, каким оно сделало тебя. Тебе нужно принять себя, а не валить на меня все дерьмо. Я не могу исправить то, в чем ты винишь меня. Потому что я в этом не виноват.  
Не виноват?! Он правда говорил это?! После стольких попыток искупить вину он начал ее отрицать?!  
— Ты сделал меня тем, кто я есть! Ты сломал мне жизнь!  
— Ты не даешь мне починить то, что я сломал. Потому что оно нравится тебе сломанным. Тебе нравится ненавидеть меня, чтобы не ненавидеть себя.  
Он так и не дал ударить. Больше ни единого раза. Скрутил, заломив руки. Мягко, но предостерегающе сжал горло. Как же он раздражал таким. Таким спокойным и уверенным в себе. Как будто впервые в жизни действительно знал, что делает. Но он не мог знать.  
— В детстве у меня не было комплекса неполноценности, — непринужденно начал Астарот, будто читая лекцию. — Я не боялся разочароваться в себе. И разочаровать других. Я не боялся упасть в собственную ничтожность, потому что у меня ее не было никогда. Я рос, положив на весь мир. Мне хотелось просто жить. Развлекаться. Радоваться каждому дню. Потом я, конечно, стал властелином реальности, и это в какой-то мере свело меня с ума. Мне пришлось стремительно эволюционировать. Когда я не понимал чего-то сам, я пытался объяснить это другим. Я пытался раздавать людям счастье в надежде обрести свое. Я не видел тебя счастливым рядом со мной. Ни в одной из реальностей. Я хотел этого больше всего на свете. Но отдал это ради тебя. Мое счастье противоречило твоему. Я не мог через это переступить. Ты ненавидишь меня не за это. Ты ненавидишь меня за то, что мне не хватило решимости верить в силу любви — нашей общей. В силу собственных светлых стремлений. Ты ненавидишь себя за то, что мой страх оказался сильнее твоей любви. Но это не так. Просто я тормоз и очень долго соображал. Я помню, как мыслил тот я, который не игнорировал свои мечты. Чего он хотел. Что чувствовал. Я больше не стану все, что я делаю, делать только ради тебя. Я решал, что для тебя лучше, как властелин реальности. А ты пытался решать за меня, приняв правила игры. Твоя мысль боролась с моей — нет, вмешалась в мой план и перекроила, не меняя ключевых моментов. Мы мыслили как одно, я создал каркас, но ты усовершенствовал результат. Я мечтал о тебе с самого детства. Тебя полюбили все мои личности, все образы — даже бессердечный Правитель Ада. Я восхищался тобой, я оживал рядом с тобой, между нами была духовная близость. Я обрел того, с кем разделил весь свой мир — и этого было достаточно. Я не ненавижу тебя за то, что ты не спас меня от болота с дерьмом. За то, что позволил мне умереть. Я бесконечно благодарен, что тебе хватило терпения дождаться, когда я осмыслю все, что ты заставил меня прожить. Я не ненавижу и никогда не буду ненавидеть тебя. Ты отдал душу, чтобы доказать свою правоту, и прожил без нее жизнь в кошмаре. Этого было достаточно. Ты добился всего, что планировал. Я счастлив, я с тобой. Это больше того, чего я хотел. Ты любишь меня. Тебе не нужно это доказывать. Ты вытащил меня из небытия. Ты показал, что я могу управлять своей жизнью. Что я могу создать для себя рай, и это не будет стоить мне тебя. Ты не виноват, что я пришел к этому так поздно. Я виноват.  
Хорошо, что Астарот не видел его лица. Хорошо, что он прижимался сзади, все еще удерживая за руки. Безудержные слезы текли по лицу. Их невозможно было унять. Арей ненавидел его в этот момент — за то, что он наконец отрастил мозг и все понял. За то, что посмел произнести это вслух.  
Он заметил, когда капли скатились к его руке, все еще сжимающей горло. И развернул к себе за подбородок, чтобы припасть к губам. С каждым мгновением сознанием все больше овладевало светлое, эйфорически восторженное облегчение. Поцелуй затягивал в водоворот новых, чистых, ничем не омраченных чувств. Страх таял. Больше ничто не делало его существующим. Наверное, нужно было, чтобы Астарот догадался сам. Чтобы об этом сказал именно он. Он прекрасно знал, каково бояться признать свой страх. Каково отрицать его год за годом, жизнь за жизнью. Каково быть творцом своего дерьма и не находить сил через него переступить. Не было лучшей поддержки, чем понимание. Чем прощение за то, в чем он не был виноват.  
— Трахни меня в мозг, — выдохнул Арей, когда Астарот оторвался от его губ.  
— Не буду.  
— Сделай это. Я этого хочу. Мне это нужно.  
— Думаешь, легче станет? В голове от этого родятся умные мысли? Это так не работает.  
Гребаный шут. Чертов палач.  
— Ты не проецируешь на меня свои психотравмы, — хрипло выдавил Арей. — Ты сильнее меня.  
Кажется, это его озадачило. Он не выпустил из объятий, но задумался на долгие мгновения. Плевать — лишь бы не отпускал.  
— Когда-нибудь я перестану бояться, что ты найдешь кого-то получше, но это никогда не будет твоей проблемой, — наконец шепнул Астарот, прижимаясь к щеке и обдавая дыханием ухо. — Я знаю, что должен преодолеть это сам. Ты проецируешь, чтобы показать мне, как тебе больно. Потому что ты не должен справляться с этим один. Я всегда буду твоим ангелом-хранителем. Ты знаешь это, но я буду напоминать, пока ты этого хочешь. Мне нужно только одно — чтобы тебе было со мной хорошо.  
Арей дернулся, требуя отпустить себя. Астарот с неохотой ослабил хватку, хотя казалось, что на этот раз он решил стоять на своем до конца. Казалось, что он скорее завалит в траву и трахнет, чем разожмет руки. Но он позволил вырваться. Развернуться и схватить за горло. Они поменялись местами. И он все равно продолжал смотреть с всепоглощающей преданностью. Он, черт побери, больше не смотрел так, будто готов принять любую кару. Он больше не чувствовал себя обреченным на вечное дерьмо. Он доверял.  
— Ты действительно больше не боишься меня?  
— Сейчас я чувствую, что больше вообще ничего не боюсь.  
— С каких пор?  
— С тех пор, как понял, что за всеми моими страхами стоит только страх разочаровать тебя.  
Они оба вечно боялись быть недостаточно хорошими друг для друга. Хотя множество раз говорили о том, что в этом вся суть — они оба были друг для друга единственными, с кем могли оставаться самими собой. Без прикрас, без притворств. Как бы отвратительно это ни выглядело. Но никто из них не смог поверить в это до конца.  
Астарот переживал, что Арей подумает о нем, когда встретился с дриадой и облажался. Поэтому не позвал на помощь. Переживал, как он отнесется к его ревности. И ревновал только потому, что сравнивал себя с другими. Что оценивал себя как ресурс.  
Он никогда, наверное, на это так не смотрел, потому что ничего в этом не понимал. Но сколько же на самом деле в их отношения было романтики — и сейчас, и тогда, давным-давно, когда они еще не знали, что вообще делать со своими чувствами. И болезненной, на грани бездны и спасения, и обычной общечеловеческой. Астарот признавался ему в любви песнями. Водил на «свидания» в другие реальности. Путешествовал с ним по другим планетам. Дарил галактики. Набил морду самому себе.  
Порой казалось, что он заслуживает большего, чем ласковое обращение «чертов палач» и побои за любые мелочи. А Астарот, в свою очередь, считал, что и так натворил достаточно дерьма. Что не имеет права о чем-то просить. Но теперь попросил.  
— Я не могу назвать тебя по имени, — нервно заявил Арей, разжимая руку и отпуская его горло. — Я вообще редко обращаюсь к кому-то по имени. Не принимай это на свой счет.  
— А что ты позволяешь себе со мной, чего не можешь больше ни с кем?  
На этот вопрос очень не хотелось отвечать. Но просто не вышло огрызнуться, когда Астарот взял за руку, переплетая их пальцы. И по телу распространилась теплая нежность от взгляда бирюзовых глаз.  
— Ты единственный, кому я могу подчиниться, а не просто сделать вид. Это не вызывает у меня отторжения.  
— Только если я не пытаюсь навязать тебе, что тебе лучше без меня.  
— Да.  
— Это меня тоже раньше пугало. Что ты позволил мне слишком много. Что мне можно все, пока я остаюсь рядом с тобой.  
Арей усмехнулся, опуская глаза. Он чувствовал себя так, будто с него содрали кожу. Лучше бы и правда кожу — чем стоять перед ним с обнаженной душой.  
— Ты уловил границу?  
— Я считал, что не могу доверять своим ощущениям насчет того, что для тебя лучше. Потому что однажды это уже едва не стоило всего. Но я работал над собой. Я больше не делаю ничего чужими руками. Я все могу контролировать, пока это о нас с тобой.  
Арей невольно вздрогнул, когда Астарот обхватил ладонями его лицо и расцеловал. В этом всегда была особенная, всеобъемлющая нежность. Роднее, чем чья-то еще.  
Арей едва уловимо улыбнулся, опуская глаза и ощущая, как лба касаются теплые губы и замирают на несколько долгих мгновений. Астарот заставил поднять голову и встретиться взглядами, бережно поглаживая по щекам.  
— Я так люблю, когда ты улыбаешься от того, что я ласкаю тебя.  
Хотелось отдаться ему прямо здесь и сейчас. На просторном поле волшебного Иварлидрея. Под бездонным небом, под причудливыми облаками, проплывающими в вышине. Вопить от наслаждения, перекрикивая шелест лесной листвы и пение птиц. Всю жизнь он был непреодолимым наваждением. Властелин реальности, показавший счастье и любовь, но отвергнувший их. Они бухали в его квартире, глядя на Землю где-то далеко внизу, за прозрачной стеной. И этого было достаточно. После этого не находилось больше ничего, чего могло бы быть достаточно.  
— Повелитель, — позвал Арей громким шепотом. Заставив вздрогнуть, растерянно заглядывая в полные чувств фиолетовые глаза. Он называл повелителем, но говорил это ему, а не Правителю Ада. И это, бесспорно, было гораздо лучше, чем болезненное «чертов палач».  
Он затянул в нежный и глубокий поцелуй, обнимая за шею и крепко прижимаясь к груди. Терся бедрами, неконтролируемо вонзая когти в плечи. Любимый мальчишка. Он любил все так же пылко, как тогда.  
Астарот не особо рассчитывал потрахаться, когда привел его сюда. Хотелось просто прогуляться и поговорить. Но после всего того дерьма, что они друг другу высказали, у них случился просто потрясающий секс.  
В такие моменты Арей всегда был непредсказуем. И мог дать либо в морду, либо в жопу, в зависимости от настроения. Сейчас произведенный эффект сработал позитивно. И принес им обоим немного прекрасно проведенного времени.  
— Когда ты так стонешь подо мной, я не могу остановиться, — хрипло выдохнул Астарот, нависая над Ареем, когда оба они достигли оргазма. — Ты сводишь меня с ума.  
— Да ты всегда был ебанутым, — нахально усмехнулся дьявол, скользя рукой по его шее и крепко вцепляясь в волосы на затылке. Чтобы спустя мгновение притянуть к своему лицу и поцеловать.  
— Вот именно, — подтвердил Астарот, отрываясь от наглых губ. — Это и пугает. Куда мне дальше сходить с ума?  
Арей рассмеялся. Весело и легко. Хоть и ржал над ним. Это выглядело даже мило. Грело душу. Это было лучше уныния, ненависти и тоски.  
Обхватив Астарота руками за шею, Арей уткнулся ему в щеку и улегся поудобнее, собираясь проваляться так еще какое-то время. Некуда было спешить. Стоило насадиться этими прекрасными мгновениями, пока еще чего-нибудь не произошло.  
— Какая это реальность? — спросил он, решив поговорить о чем-нибудь относительно нейтральном.  
— Все та же, — ответил Астарот. — Иварлидрей шестьдесят первого.  
— Почему ты так не любишь Иварлидрей? Из-за того, что пытался открыть врата, и тебе прилетело от собственного сына?  
— И за это тоже, — удрученно вздохнул Астарот. — Там было много всего. Очень много. Я мог исправить какие-то вещи, но не стал. Не хочу с этим больше никогда взаимодействовать.  
— Ты видел какие-то альтернативные исходы?  
— Да.  
— Почему не вмешался? Меня ты тогда еще не видел и не знал, что произойдет. Как это повлияет на мою судьбу.  
— Повлияло бы. Была реальность, где Вестер из Эмиса остался жив. Я хотел сделать это для него.  
— Почему не сделал?  
Как же сложно было объяснить...  
— Я увидел тебя незадолго до зачатия твоего отца, это правда, — попытался найти слова Астарот. — Как раз вовремя для того, чтобы сделать все по-своему. До того прошли тысячелетия. Но я... не знаю. Тогда, на Иварлидрее, я встретил Ямарайю. Она предсказала мне, что я отдам душу мальчишке, чтобы искупить вину. Я думал тогда, что я властелин реальности, которого никто не перевластелинит. А тут мне полезла в башку какая-то левая тетка. У меня сорвало башню. И вместо того, чтобы помочь иварлидреевцам, я пошел открывать врата и ликвидировать бытие.  
— Тебе до сих пор не нравится ощущение, что она манипулировала тобой, потому что знала, как ты поступишь, и что ты должен так поступить, чтобы сложилась реальность?  
— Нет. Мне уже наплевать. Это привело меня сюда. К тебе. Мне стыдно только за то, что всей Вселенной пришлось пинать меня в верном направлении, потому что я дурак.  
Арей недовольно укусил за шею. Довольно болезненно. Разозлился на очередное падение в ненависть к себе?  
— Будешь кусаться — ничего не расскажу, — заявил Астарот.  
Ответом стал только тихий смешок. И ласковое, будто извиняющееся поглаживание, от которого по телу пробежала дрожь. Возбуждение накатывало от любого проявления нежности — обычно от Арея ее вообще невозможно было дождаться. Интересно, он был бы не против сейчас прерваться на потрахаться, а потом продолжить разговор?  
— Блять, ты специально это делаешь? — не выдержал Астарот, ощутив легкое поглаживание между лопаток. Конечно, специально — об этом без утайки сообщали хитрые озорные глаза.  
— У тебя когда-нибудь член отвалится, — с искренним наслаждением предсказал Арей. В нем сейчас бурлил неуемный восторг. Ему доставляло удовольствие дразнить и мучить ласками. Пусть — надо же было с чего-то начинать.  
Астарот решил принять вызов. Прижав хохочущего и пытающегося уползти Арея к земле, он вцепился ему в запястья, не позволяя ускользнуть от возмездия. Все же, в этом и правда было что-то возбуждающее. В наигранном сопротивлении. Просто раньше это порой казалось происходящим всерьез. И пугала перспектива однажды не разобрать, где кончается игра и начинается насилие.  
— А тебе никогда не хотелось завести стоп-слово? — все же на всякий случай уточнил Астарот.  
— Если мне что-то не понравится, ты сразу поймешь, — многозначительно усмехнулся Арей.  
Он лежал, распластанный под ним. Такой податливо-беззащитный. Улыбался, соблазнительно выгибаясь навстречу. Раздвинув ноги и потираясь бедрами о его бока.  
Склонившись, Астарот впился зубами ему в шею. Ощутил вкус крови, дарящий неземное наслаждение, и принялся пить, как из жертвенной чаши. Арей просто позволил это — подставился, запустил пальцы в волосы и судорожно вцепился, постанывая и слегка дрожа. Ему нравилась боль, нравилось чувствовать себя в чужой власти. Во власти кого-то любящего и заботливого, с кем он мог быть в безопасности. Его можно было трахать без устали целую вечность. Но они в изнеможении повалились на траву уже через пару часов.  
Вопреки предсказаниям, ничего не отвалилось. Однако казалось, что у обоих не осталось ни единой не искусанной и не исцарапанной части тела. Арей перекатился на бок, оказавшись слишком далеко, и Астарот притянул его обратно за бедра, чтобы сгрести в стальные объятия. Дьявол мученически вздохнул, но сопротивляться не стал. Неужели у него так быстро кончился энтузиазм? Не хотелось обзавестись новым страхом однажды ему надоесть.  
— Рассказывай, — велел Арей, устраиваясь в руках Астарота. — Я хочу знать, где ты еще облажался.  
— Вестера убила Райна, — тяжело вздохнул тот, зарываясь лицом в растрепанные волосы. — Из-за влюбленности в Аргуса. Была реальность, где она влюбилась в Вестера. Точнее... реальность, где он ответил взаимностью. Она убила его и выбрала Аргуса как раз потому, что он ее отверг.  
Арей рассмеялся. Его забавляли пиздострадания вокруг собственнической любви? Или сама ситуация? Само то, что судьбы вершила такая хрень?  
— Как это повлияло бы на меня, если бы он ответил ей взаимностью?  
— Ты бы никогда не встретил Юдифь. Потому что она не была бы связана с Вестером. Их пути разошлись бы, сложись реальность так. Она бы не оказалась твоей ровесницей в жизни, где стала Дженной Нибер. А это было важно. И для тебя, и для меня.  
Поэтому Ямарайя и появилась так вовремя. Проконтролировав то, на что у него тогда не хватало мозгов.  
— Для них самих это было бы лучше или хуже?  
— Оценочные суждения делают тебя ограниченным.  
Арей усмехнулся, ерзая и прижимаясь покрепче. Член упирался прямо в его задницу. Сил уже не осталось, но все равно хотелось трахать его еще и еще. За все разы, когда этого не произошло.  
Каждый раз вспоминалось, как убивший мальчишка пришел за ним в бездну, чтобы вытащить из бесконечной пустоты. Как раз за разом спасал, демонстрируя всепоглощающую ненависть. И смог признать свою любовь, только когда поверил, что в ней есть смысл. Когда Астарот отдал ему свою душу. Как единственное доказательство серьезности своих намерений больше никогда не убегать.  
Он боялся любви. Они оба боялись. Два дурака. Боялись счастья, потому что, познав его, было бы невъебенно больно снова упасть в дерьмо.  
— Почему я единственный, кому ты мог бы подчиняться? — спросил Астарот, крепче прижимая его к себе и скользя рукой по рельефному животу.  
— Я тебе доверяю, — усмехнулся Арей, жмурясь от удовольствия. — Ты не мудак.  
— Это очень ценно для меня, — слегка обескуражено хмыкнул Правитель Ада. — Но я дурак, не понимающий, что тебе надо. Как ты можешь мне доверять?  
— Теперь ты прислушиваешься ко мне. Хочешь узнать, чего я хочу. Раньше ты закрывал глаза на мое недовольство. Делал вид, что ничего не происходит, если это не вписывалось в твою картину реальности. Я только должен честно формулировать, что мне нужно. Ты со своей стороны уже сделал все, чего я хотел.  
Да. Теперь, когда Астарот готов был слушать, Арею тяжело было говорить. Сколько лет все его просьбы и объяснения уходили в пустоту?  
Астарот зарылся лицом в его волосы, сильнее стискивая в объятиях. Так нравилось, когда Арей довольно урчал, прижимаясь разгоряченным после секса телом. Такой расслабленно-разомлевший, почти счастливый. Хотелось навечно окутать его любовью. Чтобы он не терял этого ощущения ни на миг.  
Они сотворили рай. Прекрасный, победивший все дерьмо, которое наворотили они и кто-то другой. Они бежали в небытие от пустоты и страданий. От страха жить. Но небытия не существовало. Как же хорошо, что его не существовало, черт побери!  
Когда-то, когда начало казаться, что смерть — избавление, в голову порой приходили и другие мысли на эту тему. О том, что, возможно, это не смерть защищала от мира. А мир защищал что-то хорошее от тех, кто жил. А когда предоставлял возможность пожить, тестируя души, то начинал доверять и позволял умереть.  
Еще в какой-то момент казалось, что умершие обживают загробный мир как колонизаторы. И что если устроить спиритический сеанс, то можно сказать какому-нибудь помершему мудиле: «Сам дурак!». Было много предположений. Но проверить наверняка Астарот смог, только когда помер сам.  
Он помнил, как говорил: «Я не буду доносить до людей инфу про все миллионы лет существования Бога! Я не хочу жить вечно!». А над ним только смеялись те, кто ничего в этом не понимал. В голову постоянно приходила хрень, выслушав которую, все крутили пальцем у виска. Только не мальчишка в Аду. Такой понимающий, такой близкий по духу. Влюбленный, проницательный мальчишка. Упрямый. Всегда добивающийся своего — пусть и через многие годы. Наверное, нужно было прожить это таким, какое оно есть, чтобы научиться по-настоящему ценить. Порой что-то упорно не получалось лишь потому, что они были к этому не готовы. Лишь потому, что нужно было прожить некоторое дерьмо, чтобы что-то осознать.  
— О чем ты думаешь?  
Этот вопрос напрягал каждый раз. Арей реагировал на ответ в зависимости от настроения. Мог отнестись серьезно, а мог просто поиздеваться и поржать.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что нас сейчас атакует дерьмо, потому что оно начинает что-то подозревать и цепляется за свое существование. Гадит напоследок, пытается выжить. Это прощание. Противодействие тем сильнее, чем сильнее действие. Это должно быть логично. И нет смысла планировать промежуточные моменты. Нужно концентрироваться на результате. Мироздание само знает, что дать для достижения цели. Это все вообще не должно нас волновать. Только то, к чему мы придем.  
— Какое-то время я убеждал себя, что ни в чем не виноват, — отозвался Арей, великодушно решив поддержать беседу. — Мне казалось, я избавляю себя от самобичеваний. Но так становилось только хуже. Потому что если я виноват, значит, я смогу исправить. Значит, контролирую. Значит, это в моих руках. «Я сам виноват» — это не обвинение. Не обесценивание. Это надежда. Надежда, что я властелин своей реальности. А не безвольное чмо, которое неспособно контролировать то, что с ним происходит. Дерьмо случается — и в нормальном мире оно должно случаться с какой-то целью. Не как наказание. Как способ эволюционировать. Это не кара. Это ответ. Куча дерьма — это удобрение. Но когда ты в нее наступаешь раз за разом, а не лопатишь ее на грядки — это просто куча дерьма. И в итоге ты обретешь только огород, где уже не поместится ничего, кроме дерьма. Я всегда поддерживал правила игры. На любое событие в моей голове возникали две параллельные мысли. Адекватная реакция — и вопрос «где я сейчас нахожусь в плане реальности, и куда это ее развернет». Только это помогало мне жить. Я это жил, но верил, что это только часть моего пути.  
— Когда я решил, что сам во всем виноват, это совсем не помогло поверить, что я смогу все исправить.  
— Но ты смог.  
— Не смог.  
— Это и не должно было стереть мои страдания. Они фундамент моей личности. Когда ты пытался изменить прошлое, ты убивал настоящего меня.  
— Тогда в чем смысл?  
— В том, чтобы прекратить сокрушаться, что в огороде насрано. И удобрить грядки. Цени все, что мы прожили. Это сделало нас мудрее. Это просто было нашим взаимодействием. Это существовало. Я это люблю. Мне не нужно твое чувство вины. Мне нужна твоя забота и поддержка. Мне нужно то, что конструктивно. Мне нужно будущее. И настоящее. Я хочу двигаться вперед. Рядом с тобой.  
Астарот невольно вздрогнул, когда Арей скользнул по его руке, нашаривая ладонь, и сжал в своей. Поднес к груди, к самому сердцу. Как же тяжело было сдерживаться, чтобы остаться в этой ленивой неге. Чтобы не навалиться на него и не расцеловать. Астарот лишь прижался губами к его шее в долгом поцелуе. Манящие вены пульсировали под тонкой кожей. В нем возбуждало все. И это было невыносимо.  
— Любовь — это очень тяжело, — вздохнул Правитель Ада. — Это постоянно заставляет меня чувствовать. Непрерывно. Сильно. Это почти причиняет боль.  
— Это с непривычки, — усмехнулся Арей. Слишком удовлетворенно, слишком торжествующе. — Адаптируешься через пару тысяч лет.  
У Астарота вновь появилось чувство, будто его расстреляли из говномета. Привычное, но такое нежеланное именно сейчас.  
— Ты говоришь это с таким самодовольным нахальством, что мне начинает хотеться провалиться сквозь землю.  
— Ну так накажи меня, если считаешь, что я обнаглел.  
Нахальный мальчишка снова хотел поиграть. Снова провоцировал. Не находилось причин не поддаться. А он снова только весело засмеялся, когда его вдавили в землю. Радостный, счастливый. Он проживал то, что хотел проживать. Он это построил — и потому заслужил.  
Жадно целуя Арея, Астарот ощущал, как неистово ему отвечают. Как дьявол извивается под ним, пытаясь прижаться крепче. Он не мог обнять руками — Астарот держал за запястья. Но обхватил ногами бедра и исступленно застонал. Так мучительно, невыносимо преданно и благодарно. И снова назвал повелителем. И снова говорил это ему одному.  
Растрепанные волосы скрыли слезы, но Арей все равно заметил их, когда ощутил одну на своей щеке. Настороженно замер. Напрягся всем телом. А они все продолжали падать ему на лицо.  
Астарот ожидал грубоватого «хрен ли ты ревешь» или просто красноречивого удара в морду за обломанный кайф. Но Арей почему-то обнял, крепко прижимая его голову к своей груди. И Астарот позволил себе тихо разрыдаться. Так до конца и не понимая, что это за хрень.  
— Каково жить счастье? — шепнул Арей, ласково гладя по волосам. — Больно и страшно? Значит, ты делаешь это неправильно.  
Да. Это все было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Он сам был во всем виноват. Он держал реальность в своих руках. Он не верил в себя. Он до сих пор считал себя дураком.  
Он всего этого не заслуживал. И как же хотелось наконец вынести мусор из чертогов разума. Гребаный властелин реальности. Но не властелин собственных мозгов.  
Он был готов целовать землю, по которой ходил Арей. И мальчишке это было прекрасно известно. Он всегда наслаждался тем, с каким восхищением на него смотрел Астарот. Какими преданными, влюбленными глазами. Ему льстило то, как равнодушный и ледяной Правитель Ада при нем смущался и говорил невпопад, стесняясь своей глупости. В этом не было отвратительно-властного высокомерия. Влюбленный мальчишка просто хотел взаимности. Просто нуждался в ответной любви.  
— Я ничего не умею делать правильно, — выдавил Астарот, отстраняясь. — Можешь мне снова врезать, но я это чувствую. Я так устал. Жить мне это дерьмо до конца моих безрадостных дней. На этот раз я даже не могу над этим поржать.  
Арей внимательно смотрел на него. Так пристально, будто заглядывал в самую душу. Астарот отвернулся, не вынеся этого взгляда. Он ощущал себя вечным разочарованием. Беспросветным неудачником. Который снова не отвечал за свои слова, хотя и сам уже успел поверить в них.  
— Берешь и живешь, — произнес Арей без капли осуждения. — Не задумываясь о том, правильно это или нет.  
Наверное, в этом была вся суть того, что он всегда пытался донести. Следовать чувствам. Позволять себе просто быть собой.  
Чувствовать было слишком тяжело. Все время что-то мешало. Какие-то убеждения. Привычка. И это было очень прискорбно. На осмысление каких-то очень важных вещей не хватало эмоциональных ресурсов. Потому что скорость и аналитическая способность разума без чувств вообще не позволяла обработать эту инфу.  
— Я тоже не хочу подавлять свои эмоции, — наконец высказал Астарот, в отчаянии взглянув Арею в глаза. — Так же, как и ты. Это ни к чему не приводит. Мы пытаемся соответствовать идеалу, отсечь часть себя, надеясь, что от этого все наладится. Но это так не работает. Позволь мне быть слабым. Позволь мне быть дураком. Я хочу быть счастливым дураком, а не делать вид, что я доволен тем, что притворяюсь кем-то другим. Я могу чувствовать себя сильным, я могу быть сильным — и иногда мне это нравится. Но иногда я ноющее чмо, и если тебе это не нравится, то просто не смотри.  
Это ведь все равно не исчезало, если он делал вид, что этого нет. Они оба пытались вычеркнуть то, что не вписывалось в алгоритм счастья. И ненавидели какую-то часть себя.  
— Тебе стыдно передо мной за это?  
— Да. Так же, как и тебе.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы это прозвучало как «ты неправильно чувствуешь». Я хочу, чтобы мы работали над этим. Чтобы не стыдились своих слабостей. Мы оба видели друг друга в таком дерьме, что страшно вспомнить. А ты боишься разочаровать меня тем, что я увижу, как тебе плохо. Что ты думаешь о моей любви? Что ты нужен мне только как набор опций? И если не будешь соответствовать, я откажусь от тебя?  
— Когда тебе что-то не нравится, ты каждый раз меня бьешь.  
— Это здесь ни при чем. Я тебя никогда не бросал.  
У них слишком по-разному работало восприятие таких вещей.  
— Если бы я бил тебя не в целях самозащиты, всерьез, «воспитывая», когда ты делаешь что-то не так, что бы ты чувствовал? Любовь?  
— Я делал это, потому что ты причинил мне боль. На самом деле всегда я бил тебя только за это — только за то, что ты сломал мне жизнь. И искал для этого любой повод. Хоть то, что ты вякаешь какую-нибудь глупость в самый неподходящий момент, хоть если прерываешься во время секса. Я не хочу тебя ненавидеть. Хочу, чтобы осталась только любовь. Но я над этим не властен, я пытался. Я не знаю, что должно произойти, чтобы я тебя простил. Я думал, смерти достаточно. Бездны достаточно. Недостаточно. Это не твоя реальность. Это моя проблема. Ты давно уже искупил свою вину.  
— Нет, если этого оказалось недостаточно. Или ты хочешь похвалить меня за старание, хотя в результате осталось все то же дерьмо?  
Арей смотрел так отчаянно и беспомощно. Наверное, сейчас они оба смотрели друг на друга так. Потому что оба пребывали в смятении. Оба не знали, как это жить. Как построить реальность, которая это исправит. Совместная мысль мчалась так быстро. В светлом, сильнейшем стремлении сделать так, чтобы победила любовь.


	8. Глава 8. Горечь совершенства

— Ты здесь? — улыбнулась Исигрит, входя в тронный зал.  
Она застала Адама валяющимся на троне, перекинувшим ноги через подлокотник и упершимся локтем в другой. Он снова был одет в черное и выглядел таким непривычно мрачным. Исигрит примостилась на краешке трона, слегка подвинув полупустую бутылку вина. Погладила ангела по волосам, желая утешить, что бы его ни тревожило. Адам как-то по-детски всхлипнул и, притянув ее к себе, зарылся лицом в упругую грудь.  
Он всю жизнь пытался доказать, что мир дерьмо, потому что им управляют какие-то гондоны. Хотел построить утопию от противного. Стать лучше тех, кто его обидел. И этим что-то им доказать. А теперь внезапно осознал, что ему насрать, и испытал глубочайший кризис. Он все делал назло Эсседесу. Он совершенно не умел жить ради себя.  
Не утешали даже сиськи Исигрит. Рядом с ней он всегда становился восторженным ребенком. Влюбленным, охваченным ярким экстазом. Вспоминалось, как они познакомились, как проводили прекрасные дни на волшебном Иварлидрее, как потом он забрал ее в Рай. И как она здесь умерла.  
Красивая, сильная, свободная ведьма. Она водила в свою общину, где выросла. К добрым и прогрессивным людям. Бегала босиком по траве, кружилась в танце и смеялась. Они плавали по болотам на лодке, маневрируя между деревьев и островков суши. Как же с ней было легко и хорошо...  
— Почему мне тебя недостаточно? — надрывно взвыл Адам. — Почему мне ничего не достаточно?  
— Потому что ты считаешь, что не заслуживаешь счастья, — тихо ответила Исигрит, гладя по волосам. — Это в твоем восприятии. Ты считаешь, что недостоин, что недостаточно совершенен. Ты все время оцениваешь себя.  
Адам сокрушенно всхлипнул, крепче прижимаясь к ее мягкой груди.  
— Я помню, как стремно это выглядит со стороны. Я как-то затусил с одним братом по разуму. И его сын немного напомнил мне меня... В нем была эта моя отвратительная черта... Ненавидеть себя за то, что недостаточно хорош...

***

Они познакомились в клубе на Земле. При удивительных обстоятельствах — пытаясь заигрывать с одной и той же девушкой. В итоге их конкуренция привела к драке, в ходе которой и выяснилось, кто есть кто.  
— Пошел вон отсюда, — недовольно велел Адам, подойдя тогда к незнакомцу, положившему глаз на приглянувшуюся жертву.  
— Я первый подошел, — нагло усмехнулся тот.  
— Вот первый и уебывай! — не растерялся ангел.  
— Нет, я так просто не сдамся.  
— Пошли выйдем!  
— Пошли.  
Едва они вышли из клуба, Адам сразу врезал незнакомцу по нахальной роже. Тот недолго ждал, чтобы ответить — принял истинный облик и рубанул мечом. Адам уклонился от удара и сжал кулак, заставив наглеца рухнуть на землю, задыхаясь. Демон не мог победить ангела. Победа осталась за ним.  
— Есть... Предложение... — прохрипел незнакомец, судорожно вцепляясь себе в грудь.  
— Какое? — заинтересовался Адам, разжимая кулак.  
— Зачем спорить, если можно устроить групповой секс?  
— Та девка наверняка уже свалила!  
— Обидно, — вкрадчиво согласился демон. — Может, мне с тобой своими поделиться? Пойдем ко мне в гости. У меня неплохо.  
Адам скептически хмыкнул, но все же пошел. Ушлый и хитрожопый демон умел торговаться. Секс и правда был предпочтительней, чем просто навалять ему по морде. Особенно групповой.  
Весь путь они проделали на машине. Это дало возможность познакомиться и поговорить без спешки. Наглый соперник оказался демоном по имени Валафар, сбежавшим из Ада и живущим на Земле. Ему так хорошо удавалось прятаться лишь потому, что он никому не сдался даже даром. Его просто никто не искал.  
Его шикарный особняк был обставлен вычурно и кричаще. В глаза бросалась куча совершенно лишней нарочитой роскоши. По залам шлялись полуголые женщины. Похоже, здесь жил целый гарем.  
— Какая безвкусица, — фыркнул Адам.  
— Чего это тебе не нравится? — оскорбился Валафар.  
— Как будто не домой пришел, а во дворец. Тебе самому-то тут уютно? У меня лучше! Ничего лишнего!  
— Скучновато, — не одобрил демон.  
У них явно кардинально расходились взгляды на уют.  
Он привел в комнату, где концентрация женщин превысила все ожидания. Оргия оказалась занятной — в самом начале Валафар решил заключить интересный спор.  
— Спорим, ты быстрее меня выдохнешься! — задиристо усмехнулся он.  
— На что спорим? — поддержал Адам.  
— Хм-м... — на мгновение задумался демон. — А давай, кто первым устанет, тот потом будет снизу!  
— У гениев мысли сходятся, — одобрил ангел.  
На какое-то мгновение показалось, что он нашел идеальную пару. Такого же любвеобильного маньяка.  
Валафар выдохся первым. И Адам не отказал себе в удовольствии от души над этим поржать. А потом притянул его к себе и беззастенчиво засосал, лапая с неуемным вожделением. Демон умело ответил, принимаясь ненасытно ласкать в ответ. Он явно поддался — в его теле совсем не ощущалось усталости. Хитрожопый хмырь.  
Адам кусал его губы и царапал спину, сполна воздавая за попытку состязаться в могуществе. Он ощущал себя хозяином Вселенной и не терпел конкуренции даже в мелочах. Валафар углубил поцелуй, переплетая их языки. И зарычал, когда ангел повалил его на постель, а потом вошел резким рывком.  
Адам трахал его с истинным наслаждением. Кусал в шею, вдавливая в кровать. Было так приятно подмять под себя кого-то сильного, смотреть, как он изнемогает в неземном удовольствии. Как тяжело дышит и утробно урчит.  
— Я тебе нарочно поддался, — усмехнулся Валафар после долгого сексуального марафона.  
— Я заметил. Любишь быть снизу?  
— Никогда не был. Захотелось попробовать, каково это.  
— И как?  
— Интересно.  
Адам пристроился к нему сзади и вонзил зубы в доверчиво подставленную шею, принимаясь лакать вполне вкусную кровь. Валафар прикрыл глаза и слегка царапнул по руке, обнимающей за пояс. В ответ ангел провел по его груди когтями, оставив глубокие борозды. А потом припал к губам, давая почувствовать вкус собственной крови.  
— Кстати, — промямлил Валафар, отрываясь от него. — А поужинать не хочешь?  
Адам не стал отказываться. Зачем, если угощали. Наверняка в этом шикарном доме очень сносно готовили. И, как оказалось, еще и наливали.  
За ужином их развлекали танцовщицы. Все это походило на пир во время праздника — стол ломился от еды, хотя ужинали только они вдвоем. Вся эта совершенно излишняя вычурная и помпезная роскошь нагоняла тоску.  
Однако среди всего этого нашлось то, что очень заинтересовало. Некто, прислуживающий за столом. Юный мальчишка с изуродованным лицом. С красивыми, ухоженными длинными волосами и рельефным телом. Валафар явно использовал его точно так же, как и других. Тогда зачем?..  
— Это кто? — бестактно поинтересовался Адам прямо в присутствии юноши.  
— Мой сын, — ответил Валафар. — Винсерас.  
— А что у него с лицом?  
— Наказан.  
— Какая прелесть, — хихикнул Адам. Он и предположить не мог, что когда-нибудь найдет настолько родственную душу. Что у него с кем-то настолько совпадут интересы. Это было забавно.  
Валафар поймал сына за руку и притянул к себе, вопрошая с издевательской усмешкой:  
— Ты ведь раньше был таким красивым мальчиком, не так ли?  
Винсерас задрожал, но не проронил ни слова. Адам положил голову на руки, с умилением созерцая эту картину.  
— Детей надо держать в строгости, а то они быстро наглеют, — восторженно поддакнул он.  
— А у тебя есть дети? — заинтересовался Валафар.  
— Много, — подтвердил Адам. — Очень много.  
— А я не даю девкам рожать. Вырастут — еще нападут на меня. Одного я могу контролировать. А если их будет много?  
— Живешь в страхе как лох.  
— А ты этого не боишься?  
— Я правитель целой планеты, где всем хорошо. Если я и боялся потерять власть, то слишком давно.  
— И нет никого, кому бы ты причинил боль? С таким-то образом жизни?  
— Есть, конечно. Но я это делаю втихаря.  
— А ты не боишься, что они захотят тебе отомстить?  
— Хотели и мстили. Но я сильнее.  
— Ну тогда сам дурак.  
— Это ты дурак. Никто не может меня победить.  
— А вдруг однажды появится кто-то сильнее тебя?  
— Я этого не боюсь. Я этого жду, чтобы научиться и это преодолеть. Я ничего не боюсь. Мне нечего терять.  
— А я не хочу потерять все, что у меня есть.  
— У тебя ничего нет. Всей этой фигни, которой ты себя окружил, на любой планете полно в достатке. У тебя наверно никогда не было ничего по-настоящему важного. Любви или мечты.  
— Не было, — подтвердил Валафар.  
Адам бесцеремонно забрался прямо на стол и дошагал до демона мимо изысканных блюд. Присел на одно колено и взял его за подбородок, пристально заглядывая в алые глаза. Он ощущал себя странно. Будто смотрел в свои собственные. И говорил больше самому себе.  
— А у меня было. Я не боюсь потерять власть или жизнь. Властью я уже создал утопию, о которой мечтал, а жизнь моя один хрен дерьмо. Зачем ее вообще жить.  
— Мне не нужна любовь, — ответил Валафар, заинтересованно глядя в глаза. — Хочу лишь испытать всевозможные удовольствия.  
— А когда они закончатся, что ты почувствуешь? Что у тебя останется, когда ты пресытишься? Ты увидишь пустоту, которую игнорировал и пытался заполнить удовольствиями. Тебе станет тошно от всей этой вычурной красоты вокруг. Ты будешь мучить уже не с удовольствием, а с отвращением и отчаянием. Потому что больше у тебя ничего не останется. Только привычка жить, как раньше. Тебе захочется найти утешение в объятиях рабынь, которые были для тебя развлечением. Захочется детей, которые могли бы полюбить тебя, не зная, какой ты мудак. Но они узнают, и ты, окончательно разочаровавшись в жизни, признаешь, что не умеешь жить.  
— А в чем разница? Почему удовольствия приедаются, а любовь нет? Я всего лишь хочу быть свободным делать то, что хочу.  
— Ты не знаешь, что такое свобода. Ты раб страха.  
— А разве тот, кто свободен, не боится, что его свободу могут отнять?  
— Я свободен. Я не боюсь.  
— Чем удовольствие отличается от свободы?  
— Удовольствия недостаточно для свободы.  
— А чего достаточно?  
— Не знаю. Я был рабом любви, когда у меня была любовь. Она была не такой, какой я ее себе представлял. И мне казалось, что если она выглядит не так, как в моих мечтах, то она неправильная, и лучше мне избавиться от нее. Но я не смог.  
— Я тоже не знаю, — признался Валафар. — Что мне нужно. Я обрел свободу от Ада, но внутри меня лишь пустота.  
Адам крепче сжал его подбородок и впился в вожделенные губы, ощущая, как властная рука хватает за волосы в ответ. Он еще никогда и ни с кем не чувствовал такого потрясающего единодушия. Никто и никогда так хорошо его не понимал.  
Жизнь у Валафара оказалась веселой. В развлечениях он действительно знал толк.  
Следующее же утро, которое Адам застал ближе к обеду, началось для него с созерцания занятной картины во время чудесной прогулки по благоухающему саду. Под сенью раскидистого дерева Валафар медленно сдирал кожу с руки сына, а тот молча стискивал зубы. Лишь глаза его потемнели от боли. Больше он ничем не выказал слабость. Так стойко терпел...  
— Ни одна женщина никогда не полюбит тебя — изуродованного и обезображенного, ты жалок, если на что-то надеешься, — с довольной ухмылкой произнес Валафар, стальной хваткой сжав обнаженную плоть сына и заставив издать сдавленный рык.  
— Фу, как некультурно, — фыркнул Адам. — Валя, ты не эстет.  
Кажется, никто не понял, о чем он — о фразе или о пытках. А ангел не стал пояснять. Только спросил:  
— За что ты его так?  
— Он хотел меня отравить, — усмехнулся Валафар, отпуская сына. — Не получилось.  
Винсерас тут же попытался ускользнуть, улучив возможность, но Адам поймал его за руку и притянул к себе.  
— Какой гадкий ребенок, — пожурил он, наигранно покачав головой. И ласково погладил Винсераса по волосам. — Тебе его не жалко?  
Валафар усмехнулся, прислоняясь к дереву и скрещивая руки на груди. С интересом созерцая это занятное шоу.  
— Нет.  
— А ты папу любишь? — спросил Адам, переключившись на Винсераса и с наслаждением потискав его, как плюшевого мишку. — Хоть немного?  
И получил в ответ такое же ледяное:  
— Нет.  
— И тебе совсем не обидно, что он так с тобой поступает? Не больно? Ты бы чувствовал себя так же, если бы на его месте был кто-то другой, незнакомый тебе?  
— Больно... — нехотя признался Винсерас, настороженно поглядывая на Адама.  
— Ты бы хотел, чтобы он перестал тебя мучить? Ты бы не желал ему зла, если бы он перестал?  
— Не желал бы...  
Адаму все больше нравился этот милый ребенок. Он умиленно погладил его по голове и провел костяшками пальцев по изуродованной щеке.  
— Ты не хочешь ему отомстить даже за это?  
— Разве месть вернет мне прежнее лицо?  
— Ты такой хороший и добрый мальчик, — восторженно похвалил Адам, с чувством целуя его в лоб. — Папа этого не ценит.  
— Это не имеет значения, — мрачно отозвался Винсерас, опуская глаза. — Я все равно уже никогда не буду совершенным.  
— У тебя такая чистая и совершенная душа, о которой могут только мечтать такие гнилые мудаки, как мы с твоим отцом. Какая разница, насколько красива твоя морда, если ты поганая сволочь.  
— Только тот, кто совершенен во всем, может получить все, что хочет. Раз я не во всем совершенен, значит, у меня будет не все.  
— А с чего ты это взял? Твой отец получает все, что хочет. А он далек от совершенства.  
— Мама мне так говорила...  
— Она же жила с твоим отцом, как она могла так говорить?  
— Она сбежала от него...  
— Она любила тебя?  
— Не знаю. Наверное. Но она во всем меня контролировала. И требовала от меня безупречности во всем.  
— Не повезло тебе с родителями, — посочувствовал Адам.  
— Я убил мать.  
— Зато в твоей голове так и звучит ее голос.  
Винсерас заметно напрягся и сжал кулаки. Жертва хреновых родителей. Он так сильно напоминал Адаму его самого.  
— Так тебе правда совсем его не жалко? — вновь спросил ангел, обернувшись к Валафару.  
— Я... не знаю, что такое жалость, — отозвался тот.  
Кажется, для него стало полной неожиданностью, когда Адам поцеловал Винсераса в губы, обхватив его лицо ладонями. Кажется, это ошарашило их обоих. Но сопротивляться никто не стал.  
Когда он отстранился и облизнул губы, Валафар только усмехнулся, а Винсерас опустил глаза.  
— Они все дураки, не слушай никого, — участливо посоветовал Адам, погладив его по волосам. — И папа дурак.  
Винсерас ничего не ответил. Милый, скромный мальчик с чистейшей душой — как же хотелось им овладеть. Адам поцеловал его в лоб и отпустил, на этот раз позволив стремительно ускользнуть.  
— Продай его мне, — потребовал он, подойдя к Валафару.  
— За какую плату? — тут же заинтересовался тот.  
— За любую, — щедро предложил Адам.  
Вскоре он уже явился к Винсерасу объявить о том, что стал его новым хозяином. Мальчишка отреагировал на эту новость настороженно. Он вздрогнул, когда Адам обнял его и прижал к себе, принимаясь тискать, как плюшевую игрушку. И лишь когда ангел восторженно промурлыкал:  
— Ты такой чистый и светлый, такой красивый...  
Тихо и мрачно ответил:  
— Я некрасивый.  
Адам запустил пальцы ему в волосы и припал губами к изуродованному лицу. Но, встретив в ответ лишь желание закрыться, просто обнял и долго стоял так, ощущая, как мальчишка напряжен. Чего он боялся? Того, что новый хозяин окажется такой же жестокой и бессердечной сволочью, как отец? Ждал подвоха? Ждал, когда его ударят, хотел поскорее пропустить момент, когда кто-то делает вид, что добр к нему?  
— Расскажи мне о себе, — попросил Адам, отстранившись.  
— Что... рассказать? — напряженно уточнил Винсерас.  
— Все.  
— Ну... Моя мать сбежала от Валафара... А потом он нашел меня и обманом заманил к себе...  
— Нет, мне интересно какой ты, а не кто ты есть.  
— Тогда о чем мне рассказать?  
— О том, что ты любишь. Что у тебя на душе.  
— Я люблю рисовать.  
— Покажи.  
Мальчишка показал свои странные картины. Причудливые сюрреалистичные сплетения рождали великий смысл. У него было потрясающее воображение.  
— Мне нравится твое сознание, — улыбнулся Адам, не переставая гладить его по голове. — Хочешь жить там, где все свободны? Где ты мог бы рисовать, когда пожелаешь и что пожелаешь.  
Винсерас вряд ли поверил, что такое возможно. Но уже очень скоро Адам показал ему Рай.  
Понадобилось много времени, чтобы он там освоился. Обосновался в скромном домике вдали от всех. Он почти не выходил оттуда — зато приходил Адам. Садился и часами смотрел, как он рисует. Позволял привыкнуть ко всему этому и к себе.  
— Почему ты ко мне хорошо относишься? — спросил однажды Винсерас. Это наверняка удивляло его даже спустя столько времени. Рабу непросто было поверить в свободу.  
— Я могу видеть красоту твоей души, — пояснил Адам. — У меня есть дар видеть чужие души. Мне редко попадаются такие, как у тебя.  
— И какая у меня душа?  
— Прекрасная. Чистая и светлая. И очень сильная.  
— Я убивал. Как моя душа может быть светлой? И как она может быть сильной, если я столько лет терпел издевательства Валафара, не пытаясь ничего с этим сделать?  
— Ничего ты в этом не понимаешь, — отмахнулся Адам.  
— Когда Валафар мучил меня, ты сказал, что с детьми нужно обращаться строго, — мрачно напомнил Винсерас. — Почему ты вдруг стал иначе ко мне относиться?  
— А я с детьми и обращаюсь строго. Ты же мне не сын.  
— Но почему тогда ты пожалел меня, если считаешь правильным поведение Валафара?  
— Я не считаю это правильным. Меня просто это возбуждает. Мне нравилось на это смотреть. Но мне нравится и делать людям хорошо, если они хорошие. Мне нравилось проводить время с твоим отцом, это весело. Но это не все, что я делаю. Это просто способ скрасить досуг.  
— А мне никогда не нравилось. Хотя есть что-то завораживающе-прекрасное в крови и ранах.  
О, да. Он часто рисовал нечто на грани прекрасного и омерзительного. Находил эстетику в отвратительном.  
— Ты такой хороший мальчик, — засюсюкал Адам, притягивая его к себе и тиская. — А папа у тебя плохой.  
Винсерас ни разу не попытался приласкаться сам. Наверное, не привык делать это без приказа. Или просто не доверял. А может, вообще этого не хотел. Он оставался нелюдимым и замкнутым. Напоминал Самаэля. Но, в отличие от Самаэля, вообще не имел близких друзей.  
Однажды, выйдя из дома, чтобы прогуляться по саду, Винсерас увидел, как Адам играет с кучей детей. Они облепили его, кусали и тянули в разные стороны, а он смеялся и тискал тех, кого удавалось поймать.  
Некоторые бросились к Винсерасу, заметив его. Обступили и стали разглядывать, а он неуютно озирался, ища пути к отступлению. Им было все равно, как он выглядит. И было приятно наблюдать, как он постепенно расслабляется, понимая это. Как заражается их весельем и включается в игру.  
— Они такие милые, — улыбнулся он, подходя к Адаму, когда дети разбежались, кто куда. — Они все твои?  
— Нет, конечно. Я тут детей вообще не завожу, — ответил ангел и уточнил: — Ну почти.  
Они немного прошлись по саду. Потом Адам предложил бухнуть и переброситься в картишки на желания. Выпивка сделала Винсераса немного решительнее. Но он все равно слегка смутился, когда выиграл в карты. А потом негромко попросил:  
— Поцелуй меня.  
Адама не нужно было долго упрашивать. С энтузиазмом притянув к себе Винсераса, он страстно впился в губы, ответившие вполне умело. И принялся неудержимо лапать, очень надеясь, что мальчишка не захочет останавливаться. Он и не захотел.  
Это явно было для него не впервые. Слишком много он знал и умел. Впрочем, это совершенно не удивляло. С таким-то отцом.  
— Тебе понравилось со мной? — спросил Адам, зарываясь лицом в разметавшиеся по подушке волосы.  
— Да.  
— Лучше, чем с папой?  
— Конечно, ты не пытался мне между делом вырвать кишки.  
— Я могу, — усмехнулся Адам. — Но не буду.  
— Спасибо, — тихо, но искренне поблагодарил мальчишка.  
— Я хочу о тебе заботиться, ты миленький, — улыбнулся Адам, поглаживая его по щеке. — Ты мне нравишься.  
— Почему?  
— Из-за твоей души.  
— Ты мог бы забрать мою душу?  
— Ее нельзя забрать насильно. Я и не хочу забирать. Я хочу смотреть, как ты живешь.  
— Зачем?  
— Мне это приятно.  
— Что во мне особенного?  
— Чистота помыслов.  
Мальчишка явно не поверил в искренность такого объяснения. Но спорить почему-то не стал. Только расслабленно прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь объятиями после бурного секса. Вряд ли отец часто баловал его чем-то подобным. Вряд ли вообще позволял выбирать, трахаться или нет.  
— Можно попить твою кровь? — спросил Адам, облизываясь на соблазнительно изогнутую шею. Винсерас разрешил.  
— А моя кровь вкусная? — с интересом спросил он, когда Адам зализал прокушенную рану.  
— Да, — ответил ангел, поглаживая его по бедру. — Кровь несет информацию о душе.  
Мальчишка почему-то улыбнулся. Он довольно жмурился, совсем разомлев в нежных объятиях. Хотя Адам с нескрываемым вожделением тискал и лапал его. Наверное, ему было по кайфу уже то, что его ласкали, а не били. Этого могло быть достаточно для того, кто никогда не надеялся перестать быть рабом. Но все же... Адаму всегда хотелось большего. Адаму всегда хотелось любви.  
Как-то он привел Винсераса на космодром. Показал научный центр. Объяснил, как все устроено. И затащил на звездолет.  
— Хочешь, я тебе космос покажу? — искушал он сомневающегося мальчишку. — Он красивый.  
Винсерас не устоял против такого аргумента. Он не отлипал от прозрачной стены почти ни на секунду. Завороженно пялился на то, к чему Адам давно уже привык.  
— Можешь сам сюда летать, когда захочешь, — улыбнулся он, радуясь, что мальчишке так легко угодить.  
— Звезды похожи на алмазы на черном бархате, — шепнул Винсерас в тихом восторге. Он смотрел на космос, затаив дыхание. На планеты вокруг, расположенные так близко, что за ними, казалось, достаточно протянуть руку.  
— Хочешь потрахаться в космосе? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Адам, заключая его в собственнические объятия. Он бы принял отказ. Но мальчишка ответил:  
— Давай.  
С тех пор он часто приходил на космодром. Не решался летать в одиночестве, но любил созерцать происходящее там. Запуск кораблей, разработки, испытания...  
— Зачем ты здесь? — как-то спросил Адам.  
— Смотрю, — ответил мальчишка.  
— На что?  
— На все. Хочу это нарисовать. Я рисую все, что нахожу красивым.  
— А меня ты рисовал? — заинтересовался Адам.  
Винсерас отвел к себе и показал картину потрясающей красоты. На ней была изображена планета посреди голубого неба. Чистого, нежного. И Адам. Прекрасный, обнаженный — прикрытый лишь лианами, растущими из планеты, которые обвивали его.  
— Такой мне образ пришел, — пояснил мальчишка. — Ведь ты правитель Рая.  
— Какая прелесть, — умилился Адам и не удержался, чтобы не потискать его. — А у меня для тебя есть подарок.  
Покопавшись в кармане, он перекинул волосы Винсераса через плечо и надел ему на шею кулон с фиолетовым камнем.  
— Какой красивый... — впечатлился мальчишка. Дотронувшись до камня, он погладил его, явно заценив так любимую им красоту переливающихся граней. — Спасибо...  
— Может, выразишь действием свою благодарность? — хихикнул Адам, потрепав Винсераса по волосам. И потащил на кровать, едва тот потянулся за поцелуем.  
Мальчишка благодарил на совесть. Он был очень умелым и хорошо знал, как доставить удовольствие. Именно это и напрягало — никак не выходило понять, манипулирует он, притворяется или правда наслаждается процессом.  
— Ты так хорошо трахаешься, — заметил Адам, когда они прервались, чтобы перевести дух.  
— Папа научил, — коротко пояснил Винсерас. Но это-то как раз не вызывало сомнений.  
— Папа тебя здесь точно не достанет.  
— Знаю.  
— Ты не чувствуешь себя рядом со мной моей вещью? Я ведь тебя у него купил.  
— Мне это безразлично. Меня не бьют, не издеваются, не принуждают ни к чему, ничего не заставляют. Я могу рисовать, сколько хочу. Чего еще желать.  
— Ты меня больше не боишься? Раньше боялся.  
— Боюсь, но это не важно. Я могу с этим справиться.  
— Ты не можешь мне доверять?  
— Я тебе доверяю. Просто боюсь, что что-то случится, и я вновь все потеряю.  
— Ничего не случится, — успокоил Адам. — Тут уже пять тысяч лет ничего не случается.  
О, как же он был неправ... Но ему не дано было видеть будущее, а оно еще не произошло. Айон заявился в Рай спустя годы. А пока и без него хватало забот.  
Адам сполз вниз и раздвинул мальчишке ноги, чтобы впиться зубами в бедро и припасть к кровоточащей ране. А потом зализать ее, чувствуя, как Винсерас извивается, тяжело и часто дыша.  
— Тебе папа никогда так не делал? — усмехнулся Адам, поднимая голову и довольно облизываясь.  
— Нет, он только кишки мне вырывал, — в ответ усмехнулся Винсерас.  
— И так тоже? — заинтересовался ангел, облизнув его член.  
— Так делал...  
Мальчишка извивался и комкал простыни, пока Адам доставлял ему удовольствие. Но не издал ни стона. Закусывал губы, отчаянно пытаясь себя контролировать. Старался изо всех сил.  
— Зачем ты сдерживаешься? — удивился Адам, потершись щекой о его живот после того, как в последний раз облизнул обмякший член.  
— Я привык и уже не могу иначе, — вздохнул Винсерас. — Я слежу за своим голосом, движениями, эмоциями... Все должно быть идеально. Меня так воспитали.  
— Звуки секса — это очень красиво. Вообще все, что ты делаешь искренне, от души — это очень красиво.  
— Возможно, но я просто... не привык. Мать требовала от меня идеала во всем.  
— Попробуй расслабиться и быть самим собой.  
— Я не помню, как это делать.  
— Ты уже совершенен. Тебе не нужно ничего для этого делать специально.  
— Мне совершенным уже никогда не быть... — с горечью заметил Винсерас, касаясь изуродованного лица.  
— Мне это тоже кажется совершенным, — улыбнулся Адам, погладив его по щеке. — Это как веснушки или какая-нибудь другая особенность, которая бросается в глаза. Это запоминается.  
— Веснушки лицо не портят...  
— Когда я думаю о тебе, мальчик с изуродованным лицом и прекрасной душой, я не считаю, что это портит тебя. Это как шрам, напоминающий о чем-то, через что ты прошел.  
Винсерас благодарно поцеловал, явно тронутый такой характеристикой. Адам умел говорить потрясающе позитивные и воодушевляющие вещи. Убеждать в самоценности. Всем, кому угодно. Кроме себя.  
Он говорил, надеясь, что однажды дойдет до него самого. Но увы. Этого так и не произошло.  
Однажды Винсерас застал в весьма неприглядном виде — получающим по морде от разочарованной женщины. Женщин Адам разочаровывал часто, однако далеко не каждая осмеливалась в ответ на такой решительный шаг.  
— Да не обращай внимания, со мной постоянно такое случается, — отмахнулся Адам, когда Винсерас подошел и спросил, что происходит.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что он козел! — заявила женщина и, снова треснув по башке, ушла с чувством выполненного долга.  
Адам тяжело вздохнул, проводив ее взглядом. Винсерас пока был особо не в курсе о его взаимоотношениях с окружающими. О том, что ангелы частенько боялись проходить близко от него из-за боязни быть облапанными. О том, что редкий житель Рая с ним не переспал.  
Адам редко старался показаться лучше, чем есть. Чаще делал наоборот. Нарочно говорил о себе гадости и умалчивал о хорошем. Не было яда сильнее разочарования. Гораздо больше нравилось, когда люди были приятно удивлены.  
Но Винсерасу не хотелось показывать неприглядную изнанку. С ним хотелось делиться светлым. Лучшим в себе.  
— Что это было? — сдержанно поинтересовался он.  
— Я много с кем спал, — нехотя ответил Адам. — И некоторых обидел. Не специально. Специально я обижаю только тех, кого встречаю на других планетах.  
— Тогда как так получилось?  
— Тебе же сказали — я козел.  
Винсерас усмехнулся и почему-то обнял.  
— Ты хороший, — утешил он. — Папе вряд ли кто-то смог бы безнаказанно по морде дать.  
Адам сделал вид, что делает вид, что смутился. Это правда тронуло. Но мальчишке не стоило об этом знать.  
Винсерас засмеялся. Впервые так искренне и легко. Будто у него с души упал тяжелый камень. Будто он совершил чудесное открытие.  
— Ты веришь, что я не поступлю с тобой плохо? — осенило Адама.  
— Пока не поступаешь. И со своими подданными ты так не поступаешь.  
— Но ты боишься, что я могу начать с тобой обращаться как отец?  
— Нет. Отец так со всеми поступает, ты нет.  
— Это делает меня лучше?  
— Да.  
— Какой же ты все-таки миленький, — улыбнулся Адам, потрепав Винсераса по волосам. — Я так тебя люблю. Ты такое светлое и доброе чудо. Утипусенька моя.  
А потом взял за руку и потащил за собой.  
Он привел Винсераса к лесному озеру. Прозрачному, кристально чистому. И, скинув одежду, плюхнулся в него с разбегу, нарушив покой безмятежной водной глади. Хотелось ликующе резвиться и радоваться жизни. Наслаждаться существованием всего вокруг.  
— Умеешь плавать? — весело крикнул Адам. — Иди ко мне!  
Следующие несколько минут они ловили друг друга, ныряя в глубину, брызгались и дурачились, беззаботно смеясь. А потом Адам схватил Винсераса за ногу и утянул на дно. Прижал к мягкому песку, обхватив ладонями за голову. И мысленно попросил:  
— Открой глаза. Посмотри, как красиво.  
Через прозрачную воду виднелось небо. Сюда, в глубину, проникали солнечные лучи. Это было прекрасно. Они долго лежали и смотрели, держась за руки. А потом, когда кончился воздух, выбрались на берег, чтобы погреться на солнышке.  
Адам чувствовал себя невероятно, фантастически счастливым. Жаль, что это довольно быстро прошло.  
В другой раз, ощутив прилив восторженной жизнерадостности, он затащил Винсераса на свою кровать с балдахином. Залез к нему, задернул штору, уселся поудобней. Обнял мальчишку, прижимаясь щекой к его волосам, и блаженно улыбнулся:  
— Тут темно и тихо, как в норке. Давай тут посидим.  
Винсерас закрыл глаза. Было здорово просто обнимать его, вслушиваясь в размеренное, спокойное дыхание. Все шло изумительно, пока он не спросил:  
— Кто я для тебя?  
— А кем ты хочешь мне быть?  
— Не знаю.  
— А кто я для тебя?  
— Ты хороший.  
— Это не статус.  
— А статус не нужен.  
— Ты любишь меня?  
— Да.  
— А как ты меня любишь? Что бы ты ради меня сделал?  
— Что попросишь.  
— А если бы мне что-то угрожало, ты бы спас меня, если бы сам мог пострадать?  
— Да.  
Адам потискал Винсераса, довольно улыбнувшись. И, припав к податливо открывшимся губам, целовал жадно и долго. Его вполне устраивал такой ответ.  
— Ты не бросишь меня?  
— Никогда.  
— И никогда не полюбишь кого-то другого?  
— Нет.  
— Мне хорошо с тобой.  
— И мне с тобой.  
— Я когда-то убил женщину, которая предпочла мне другого.  
— Ты сам не так уж верен.  
— Я и не собираюсь хранить верность. Я не хочу ни с кем делиться. И мне нужно больше. Я жадный.  
Винсерас вздохнул. Осуждающе? Или что он этим хотел сказать?  
— А ты считаешь это несправедливым? — уточнил Адам, стараясь скрыть уязвленность. — Тебе это не нравится?  
— Это несправедливо, но мне все равно.  
— Почему?  
— Я все равно не хочу никого кроме тебя.  
— А если захочешь?  
— Не захочу.  
— Ты так говоришь, потому что я тебя напугал своими рассказами.  
— Нет, я знаю, что не захочу. Да и меня разве кто захочет с таким лицом?  
— То есть я — это просто все, что у тебя есть, и ты не ждешь чего-то большего? Ты со мной из чувства благодарности и потому, что ты больше никому не нужен?  
— Да.  
Это признание заставило нервно рассмеяться. Действительно — и как Адам мог поверить в то, что кто-то способен любить его ради него самого? Таким, какой он есть. Не из нужды и не за подачки. Наивный болван.  
— А что ты хочешь? — продолжал Винсерас. — Зачем ты купил меня у отца?  
— Уйди, — стальным голосом приказал Адам, и, на свое счастье, мальчишка не стал спорить. Желание придушить его неудержимо росло с каждой секундой. Может, и стоило. Но не хотелось поддаться импульсу, чтобы потом снова об этом жалеть.  
Адам просто уткнулся в подушку и долго рыдал, оставшись в одиночестве. А потом ушел снимать стресс в подвалы. Он боялся разочаровать Винсераса. Но вышло так, что Винсерас разочаровал его.  
Мальчишка пришел сам спустя пару дней, хотя больше никогда не хотелось его видеть. Взял за руки, заглядывая в глаза. И тихо, но уверенно произнес, заставив вздрогнуть:  
— Прости меня... Хотя мне нет оправданий... Я сказал все это специально... Хотел знать... Можешь ли ты обойтись со мной как отец, если всерьез на меня разозлишься...  
Сдавленный смешок снова вырвался из груди. Хотелось просто развернуться и уйти. Набухаться вусмерть.  
— Если ты хотел меня проверить, тебе стоило подождать дольше, — криво ухмыльнулся Адам. — Не все такие, как твой отец. У меня есть сомнения, и мне нужно больше времени. Если бы ты мне во всем не признался, тогда чуть позже смог бы убедиться, что я ничем не лучше.  
— Все равно я не должен был проверять... Ты надо мной еще ни разу не издевался...  
— Потому что раньше ты делал все, как я хочу.  
— Отец издевался просто для удовольствия... От скуки...  
— Я это делаю, потому что мне больно. Это чем-то лучше?  
— Я тебя люблю...  
— Когда-нибудь ты все равно что-то сделаешь не так, и я причиню тебе боль.  
— Я прощу тебя...  
— Потому что у тебя кроме меня ничего нет.  
— Я хочу быть именно с тобой... Даже если бы кто-то был...  
— Ты просто плохо меня знаешь. Я чудовище.  
— Ты лучше отца... Он никогда не делал для меня что-то хорошее... А ты делал... — отчаянно убеждал мальчишка.  
На этот раз Адам промолчал. Он старался не встречаться с ним взглядом. Мрачно смотрел куда-то вдаль и чувствовал себя мудаком. Может, стоило уже принять все это таким, какое оно есть. И себя, и свою сраную жизнь.  
Он увиделся с Винсерасом еще один раз. Пришел сам, застав его за рисованием. И фыркнул, узрев на холсте себя с окровавленным сердцем в руках, вырванным из груди.  
— Рисуешь про меня всякие гадости.  
— Я изобразил твою боль. Я ее вижу. Я хотел это нарисовать.  
Больше не церемонясь, Адам взял мальчишку за горло и притянул к себе. Винсерас вздрогнул. Он молчал и не сопротивлялся, когда ангел впился в его губы, кусая до крови. Когда грубо прижал к стене. Лишь безмолвные слезы текли по его лицу. И это заставило остановиться.  
Адам отпустил его. Сел на стул и отвернулся, принимаясь нервно постукивать ботинком по полу. Он часто наслаждается чужими страданиями — но при этом у него все же была совесть. И остановиться и передумать он мог абсолютно в любой момент.  
Винсерас упал на колени. Он весь дрожал. Его было жаль.  
Адам подошел и поднял его за шкирку, встречаясь взглядом с полными боли глазами. Но все равно безжалостно отчеканил:  
— Я не верю тебе. Не верю в твою любовь.  
— И поэтому решил меня измучить?  
— Я ничего не сделал.  
— Мне страшно... Но делай, что хочешь... Я виноват...  
— Я не хочу. Я могу уйти и больше никогда не приходить.  
— И это тоже больно...  
— Найдешь себе кого-нибудь еще. Здесь всем наплевать, как ты выглядишь.  
— А я не хочу никого другого... Может, на лицо и смотрят спокойно... Но душу мою видеть можешь только ты...  
— А тебе это нравится?  
— Да... Только ты говорил, что моя душа прекрасна... Ты видел во мне ту красоту, которую никто больше не способен увидеть...  
— Это могу не только я.  
— А я никого другого не хочу...  
Упрямый. Наивный. Может, рабы вообще не были способны любить. Любовь была атрибутом счастья и свободы. Ей не было места там, где царил расчет. Винсерас любил, когда его не трогали. Не били. Когда позволяли творить. Когда в нем видели красоту. Это не было любовью к личности. Это было желанием лучше жить.

***

— А потом я отпустил его, — закончил Адам. — Предложил выбрать другую планету для жизни. Было невыносимо постоянно на него натыкаться. Он выбрал Иварлидрей.  
Исигрит сочувственно погладила по волосам. Она окружала заботой и пониманием. Но упорно не хватало чего-то еще.  
— Я пытаюсь понять, угнетает ли меня чувство, что я мудак, — вздохнул Адам, закрывая лицо рукой. — Все-таки больше меня угнетает чувство, что я долбоеб. Где мой БДСМ психолог? Когда ко мне придет человек со слоганом «выбиваю дурь, недорого»?  
— Я могу побыть для тебя выбивателем дури, — милостиво предложила Исигрит. — Тебе стоит развеяться.  
Пожалуй, она была права.  
— Какая прелесть! — восклицал Адам в восторженном ужасе спустя четверть часа. — Нет, какая гадость! В общем, че-то я не определился...  
Исигрит дьявольски обворожительно улыбнулась и, бесцеремонно сцапав за член, подвела к цепям. Адам испытал кайф, когда на шее защелкнулся тяжелый ошейник. А Исигрит рывком притянула к себе за тяжелую цепь.  
Она всегда понимала, чего он хочет. И как ему это дать. Идеальная женщина. До идеала не дотягивал только он сам. Но проблема заключалась не в этом. Проблемы создавало лишь убеждение, что вообще обязан существовать какой-то идеал.


	9. Глава 9. Подхвачу тебя в долгом падении

Крик ужаса разрезал ночную тишину. Резко сев на постели, Арей вцепился когтями в грудь, расцарапывая ее до крови. Но боль не ощущалась совсем. Не могла унять ту, страшную, внутреннюю. Тело била крупная дрожь, и слезы струились по лицу. Изнутри рвался жуткий вой отчаяния. Не впервые снился Правитель Ада. Не впервые его ледяной взгляд пронзал душу насквозь. Впервые грудь пронзил его меч. А он продолжал смотреть все так же равнодушно. На бесстрастном лице не отражалось ни торжества, ни насмешки. Только всепоглощающее, невыносимое ничто.  
Эта боль убивала. Хотя каждый раз казалось, что он давно уже мертв.  
Когда удалось немного унять нервные всхлипы, Арей нашарил на тумбочке сигареты и кое-как прикурил от блеснувшего в темноте огонька зажигалки. Руки едва слушались. За окном тихо шелестел ночной лес. Сейчас окружал только он. И именно в этот миг почему-то стало нестерпимо одиноко.  
Арей вцепился себе в волосы, роняя голову на руку, и наконец-то ощутил тусклую спасительную боль. Хотелось умереть, чтобы все это прекратилось. Пусть даже от его руки. Но после каждой смерти приходилось жить дальше и помнить все это дерьмо.  
Свет голубых глаз в углу комнаты заставил вздрогнуть. Ему было мало издевательств во сне? Зачем он пришел еще и наяву? Чертов палач.  
Присмотревшись, Арей едва ли поверил тому, что увидел. Боль. Бесконечную боль на обычно равнодушном лице. Он затаил дыхание, боясь, что это видение исчезнет. Но повелитель не исчез — наоборот, шагнул к нему и опустился рядом на кровать. Приблизился почти вплотную. И отчаянно прошептал:  
— Прости меня... Я больше не уйду... Никогда тебя не покину... Я не могу больше на это смотреть и ничего не делать... Я думал, что выдержу... Прости меня, прости...  
Он обхватил руками худощавое лицо и начал покрывать поцелуями. Рыдания вновь вырвались из груди. Чертов палач целовал с такой нежностью, с таким желанием заслужить прощение... Он не мог раскаиваться. Он снова просто играл.  
Арей ударил его в лицо, заставив свалиться с кровати. Сильно, безжалостно. И понял, что этого ничтожно мало. Что хочется еще. Поэтому ударил снова — ногой. И бил, пока не иссякли силы. Забрызгав кровью весь пол.  
Осев на кровать, когда подогнулись уже не держащие ноги, Арей хрипло вздохнул, ощущая, как бешено колотится сердце. Легче не стало. Опустошенность только разрасталась внутри.  
— Арей... — позвал тихий умоляющий голос, заставив невольно вздрогнуть. И снова на него уставились ненавистно-любимые голубые глаза. Снизу вверх — Правитель Ада не спешил подниматься. Только облизнул окровавленные губы. Осторожно накрыл его ладонь своей и крепко сжал. — Прости меня... Я больше тебя не покину... Никогда... Я больше не позволю кошмарам мучить тебя... Я буду рядом... Как ты всегда хотел...  
Он заслуживал сумасшедшей ненависти. Величайшей боли. Нельзя было позволить себе любить его, обесценив все причиненное им дерьмо.  
Арей сжал руку на его горле. Все еще не оставляла нервная дрожь. А повелитель просто смотрел в глаза — открыто, виновато, сидя у ног. Избитый. Весь в крови. Этот вечный диссонанс, неспособность определиться — любовь или ненависть... Это сводило с ума. Это причиняло больше страданий, чем самые жуткие пытки. Хотелось оторвать ему голову. Хотелось простить и позволить остаться. И ничто не могло победить.  
— Скажи мне свое имя, — холодно велел Арей, глядя на него сощуренными от злости глазами. И повелитель ответил:  
— Астарот.  
Хотелось припасть к его окровавленным губам. Отдаться ему на этом самом месте. Слиться воедино. На вечность. Жить с ним жизнь, чувствовать его присутствие рядом. Арей мечтал об этом долгие годы. И долгие годы мечтал, чтобы он за все заплатил.  
Больно сжав горло Астарота, он вдруг схватил его за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и впился клыками в податливо подставленную шею. Принимаясь лакать кровь ненавистного палача с жадной одержимостью. И чувствуя на языке вкус собственной души.  
— Мразь! — зарычал он, когда на какое-то мгновение в нем победила ненависть. — Никогда не прощу!  
Казалось, что этого будет достаточно. Если он придет и попросит прощения. Если пообещает остаться. Но это не меняло совершенно ничего.  
Отбросив Астарота на пол, Арей резко поднялся на ноги и вышел на балкон. Свежий, прохладный воздух потоком ударил в лицо, но не вернул трезвого рассудка. Темное звездное небо давило угнетающей тяжестью. Все вокруг — такое зловещее, такое бессмысленное — и далекие городские огни, и мрачный лес, и угнетающе пустой простор — сейчас казалось нереальной декорацией. Арей закричал во весь голос, надеясь проснуться. Но это не было сном.  
Правитель Ада, чертов палач, забравший душу, разрушивший всю жизнь, пришел, чтобы просить прощения. Но не было ни счастья, ни облегчения. Только тупая, ноющая боль от ощущения, что ничего уже не исправить. Что на это уже совершенно плевать.  
Арей вернулся в комнату, не переставая припадать к сигарете, зажатой между нервно подрагивающими пальцами. Астарот ждал там — по-прежнему сидел на полу и никуда больше не собирался уходить. Для него не находилось слов. Уже не хотелось его даже бить. Хотелось только, чтобы он ушел и оставил в покое. Позволил и дальше жить все созданное им дерьмо.  
— Я ненавижу тебя, чертов палач.  
Он встал и подошел, остановившись в полуметре. Продолжая гипнотизировать взглядом голубых глаз. Стоило, наверное, вломить ему по морде. Никогда раньше он не давал возможности бить его. А теперь был готов на все, чтобы заслужить прощение. Силы на любовь иссякли гораздо раньше сил на ненависть. Осталась лишь всепоглощающая пустота.  
— Я не уйду, — негромко, но решительно заявил Правитель Ада. — Я никогда больше не оставлю тебя.  
Арей нервно стряхнул на пол пепел с сигареты и резко, с разворота, ударил его по лицу. Астарот пошатнулся, но устоял. И вновь посмотрел в глаза. Все с тем же непоколебимым упрямством. Может, он вообще не чувствовал боли? Всемогущий властелин реальности. Это все снова было лишь его игрой.  
Арей шумно вздохнул, сжимая кулак. Яростная обида разрасталась внутри.  
— Уйди, — попросил он дрогнувшим голосом едва ли не в мольбе. — Уйди, оставь меня в покое. Ты уже ничего не оставил от меня.  
— Это не ложь, — отчаянно выдохнул Астарот, хватая за плечи. — Я могу вернуть тебе память. Обо всех моментах, которых не должно было быть...  
Арей отшатнулся в ужасе.  
— Тебе не нужно разрешение, чтобы копаться в моей голове.  
Он никогда не поверил бы снова. После всего этого. Астарот предал его. Или вообще никогда не был другом. Друзья не похищали из родительского дома против воли. Не растили ради черт знает чего. Не лезли в сознание, корректируя его под свои нужды. Он всегда был врагом.  
Астарот встал перед ним на колени. Черт побери, сколько же Арей об этом мечтал... Но сейчас ощущал все тот же тревожный страх. И в любую секунду ждал подвоха. Иначе уже не могло быть.  
— Зачем ты все это делаешь?! — взвыл он, выходя из себя. — Уйди! Из моей жизни, из моей головы! Уйди, я ненавижу тебя! Ненавижу!  
Вцепившись в волосы на висках, он сам осел на пол, сотрясаясь от рыданий. Больше не было сил все это жить. Как-то бороться. Хотелось умереть прямо здесь и сейчас. Но чертов палач не дал бы умереть.  
Он обнял и крепко прижал к себе. Он делал это и раньше. И это никогда ни на что не влияло.  
— Уйди, — бессильно застонал Арей. — Нет... Нет... Нет...  
— Не гони меня, — попросил Астарот с болезненной искренностью. — Дай мне шанс. Тебе нечего терять.  
— Ты всегда это говоришь!  
— Я люблю тебя. Я никогда не говорил, что люблю тебя.  
— Это ложь!  
— Это тоже ложь?  
Он отстранил за плечи. Мягко, осторожно. Позволяя увидеть свое лицо. Слезы, бегущие из голубых глаз. Таких глубоких, полных боли и сожаления. Какого черта... Это было невыносимо. Смотреть на это и верить. Нельзя было верить. Богу лжи, мерзкому палачу.  
— Перестань... — из последних сил выдавил Арей. Что еще ему оставалось? Только умолять. — Я знаю, что все это не может быть правдой... Я больше никогда тебе не поверю... Больше никогда не позволю втоптать меня в грязь...  
— Я делал все это, чтобы подарить тебе счастье чужими руками, — шепнул вкрадчивый голос коварного искусителя. — Я только этого всегда для тебя хотел. Я здесь, чтобы сделать тебя счастливым, больше ни на кого не полагаясь. Потому что мне невыносимо смотреть на твою боль. А ее еще будет немало. Я хочу быть рядом, хочу утешать тебя каждый раз, когда тебе плохо. И не давать плохому происходить с тобой. Ты всегда знал, что я хочу этого. Всегда знал, что я просто не могу решиться. Я боялся, что тебе будет плохо со мной. Но тебе плохо без меня. Эта рана останется с тобой, даже если ты от меня избавишься. Позволь мне ее исцелить...  
Он принялся покрывать лицо поцелуями. И Арей не находил в себе сил его оттолкнуть. Отчаянно хотелось его тепла. Хотелось, чтобы он просто прижал к себе и не отпускал больше никогда. Любовь к нему была сильнее всего. И Арей ненавидел себя за это. Не получалось справиться с этой чертовой любовью. Никакое творимое Астаротом дерьмо не убивало ее.  
Пальцы сомкнулись на его горле, но тут же бессильно разжались. Он мог бы сейчас завалить на пол и трахнуть — не вышло бы сопротивляться, не захотелось бы. Но он лишь с мольбой смотрел в глаза, прося дать ему шанс. Как будто и правда добивался только этого. Как будто ему нужно было разрешение, чтобы остаться. Кого он обманывал? Арея или себя?  
Истин было много. И это не имело значения. Они всегда выбирали ту единственную, на которую хватало сил.  
— Уйди, — в последний раз попросил Арей, ощущая, как окончательно иссякает желание не поддаваться до последнего. — Прошу тебя. Уйди.  
— Я не уйду, — тихо, но уверенно ответил Астарот. — Никогда больше тебя не оставлю. Ты этого не хочешь. Ты просто не веришь мне. Я сам в этом виноват. Я останусь, я буду рядом, я никогда больше не предам и не брошу тебя. Ты боролся за меня. Теперь я буду бороться за тебя.  
Он попытался обнять, но хватило сил на то, чтобы оттолкнуть его. Резко подняться на ноги и выйти за дверь. А потом, захлопнув ее, прижаться к ней спиной и съехать на пол, обхватывая руками колени и утыкаясь в них лицом. Это было уже слишком. Он еще никогда не делал больней.  
Он действительно остался. Наверное, ничего особенно не изменилось. Он всегда был рядом. В кошмарах, в памяти, в голове. Но теперь — наяву — его можно было ударить. И он никогда больше не бил в ответ.  
Он выполнял все прихоти. Терпел любые срывы. И действительно никуда не уходил.  
Кошмары больше не мучили, но невозможно было расслабиться рядом с ним. Он сидел в углу комнаты, смотрел горящими в темноте голубыми глазами, и под этим взглядом едва удавалось уснуть. Невозможно было снова довериться ему. Не хотелось. Он пугал. Но всеми силами пытался заслужить прощение.  
Арей никогда не сдерживал желания ударить его. Астарот не лез сам, просто все время маячил где-то поблизости. Не мешал заниматься привычными делами. Порой Арей сам подзывал его, чтобы попросить что-нибудь принести или сделать. И не нужен был повод, чтобы вознаградить за услугу ударом боли и ярости. А Астарот всегда терпел и не переставал улыбаться. Смотрел преданно и виновато. Как будто правда хотел просто расплатиться за все страдания, что причинил.  
Пару раз он пытался взять за руку или обнять. Но после нескольких безжалостно сильных ударов в конечном итоге прекратил бессмысленные попытки. Он стал добровольным рабом. Верно служил, но ничего не получал взамен. Он не просил, не требовал. Только не переставал повторять, что надеется заслужить доверие. Надеется, что Арей даст второй шанс.  
Порой хотелось побыть одному. В такие моменты проще было уйти из дома, чем выгнать Астарота. И Арей уходил. Шлялся по окрестностям. Даже дождливой осенью. Даже утопая по колено в грязи. С отвращением глядел на глубокие лужи, в которых отражалось темное, заволоченное черными тучами небо. Вставал под особенно густыми деревьями и пытался курить, прячась от капель дождя. А зимой бродил среди этих же голых и унылых деревьев по белому нетронутому снегу. Смотрел, как он тает. Как снова расцветает весна.  
Шли месяцы. И все не удавалось даже не простить — а хотя бы испытать желание попытаться. Чертов палач мог притворяться и дольше. Раньше ведь ничто не мешало ему делать это одиннадцать лет подряд.  
И все же Арей со временем позволил Астароту оставаться на ночь в кровати. Как бы ни была сильна безудержная ненависть, отчаянно хотелось тепла. Его объятия дарили покой, и удавалось спать без тревоги. Без постоянных кошмаров. Когда он прижимался горячим телом, от одного его присутствия наступала долгожданная умиротворенность. Будто своим существованием он оберегал от всех бед.  
— Изводишься от невозможности меня трахнуть? — усмехнулся Арей в одну из ночей. — Я знаю, что ты хочешь этого. Расскажи, насколько это невыносимо?  
— Мне не тяжело, — тихо ответил Астарот, крепче прижимая к себе и зарываясь лицом в жесткие волосы. — Я рад, что ты мне настолько доверяешь, что позволяешь с тобой спать и не боишься, что я возьму тебя силой.  
От этого ответа накатило отвратительное ощущение. Арей не задумывался об этом раньше. Но он и правда не ждал ничего плохого. Не мог даже предположить, что Астарот хоть раз ответит на издевательства. Даст сдачи. Или просто сделает что-то наперекор.  
Айон бы точно трахнул уже на вторую ночь и обставил все так, будто его спровоцировали. Будто он жертва, будто он прав. Будто ему все обязаны.  
Астарот не требовал прощения. Астарот просил.  
Арей отстранился и сел на постели, сверля его злобным взглядом. Костер ненависти лишь распалился от того, насколько чертов палач был достоин прощения. Потому что все еще не находилось сил, чтобы простить. После всего, что он сделал. Этого было недостаточно. Ничего, наверное, не могло теперь быть достаточно. Поэтому Арей злился на самого себя.  
— Принеси мне нож, — велел он голосом, полным холодной, рассудочной ярости.  
Астарот беспрекословно выполнил приказ, не задавая вопросов. Арей взял его за горло и притянул к себе. Хотелось вырезать прекрасные голубые глаза, о которых он мечтал все эти годы. Но вместо этого он провел лезвием по щеке, оставляя глубокий порез. Астарот даже не дрогнул, покорно позволяя вытворять с собой все, что угодно. Он сам выбрал добровольное рабство. Терпел все это. Ради чего? Что он вообще получал взамен? Или хотя бы надеялся получить?  
— Ты никогда не будешь счастлив, — процедил Арей, оставляя новый порез. — Я никогда тебя не прощу.  
— Просто быть с тобой — это уже величайшая награда, — смиренно улыбнулся Астарот, прикрывая глаза. — Я не имею права чувствовать себя счастливым после всего, что сделал с тобой.  
— Ты обрек меня на ад и бросил, — с ненавистью продолжал Арей. Это долбанное смирение лишь сильнее злило. Астарот казался таким идеальным. Таким достойным прощения и любви. Но злость все равно не стихала. Что он должен был сделать, чтобы она прошла? Если бы Арей только знал...  
— Я просто боялся, что не смогу сделать тебя счастливым, и хотел, чтобы за меня это сделал кто-то другой. Я не понимал, насколько ужасно поступаю с тобой. Или мне хотелось это игнорировать, потому что я не мог переступить через свои убеждения. Я виноват. Тебе решать, чего я заслуживаю. Только не прогоняй меня.  
Он и правда делал жизнь чуть менее отвратительной. Стал отдушиной и опорой. На нем можно было сорваться. Он дарил тепло, ничего не прося взамен. Но чем сильнее становилась любовь, тем больше разрасталась ненависть. Одно следовало за другим, и ничего не выходило изменить.  
В один из омерзительно-прекрасных весенних дней Арей медленно напивался, развалившись на диване и закинув ноги на стол. Астарота не было рядом, и именно сейчас это почему-то привело в неописуемое раздражение. Расколотив пустую бутылку о подоконник, Арей громко выкрикнул, уверенный, что его услышат даже вне дома, даже за сотни парсеков от Земли:  
— Куда ты делся, чертов палач?! Устал притворяться и решил снова бросить меня?!  
Астарот появился посреди комнаты в то же мгновение.  
— Я никогда больше не брошу тебя, — заверил негромкий, вкрадчивый, лживый голос. Ненавистно-спокойный. Уверенный. Как всегда.  
— Тварь, — захохотал Арей, бросая в Правителя Ада разбитой бутылкой, но промахиваясь. — Из-за тебя по моим жилам бежит гнилая кровь. Из-за тебя я проживаю все это дерьмо.  
— Скажи, чего ты хочешь, — спокойно ответил Астарот. — Что мне сделать.  
— Я должен говорить, что тебе делать?! — разъяренно зарычал Арей. И, в бешенстве подскочив к нему, врезал кулаком по морде. — Ты так и не понял, что мне нужно, тупая мразь?!  
Он вздрогнул, когда Астарот обхватил его лицо руками. На мгновение пробрал ужас. Затаенный, спящий все это время и вырвавшийся наружу теперь. Чужие мысли вновь ворвались в сознание, рождая образы. Почему сейчас? Зачем он столько выжидал, зачем просил поверить? Ебаный мудак.  
Арей оттолкнул Правителя Ада прежде, чем осознал, что произошло. И бессильно рухнул на диван, не удержавшись на подогнувшихся ногах. Закурил, нервно дрожа. Не осмеливаясь поднять глаза.  
Он больше не злился. Да, чертов палач сделал именно то, чего он хотел. Вернул ему память. Обо всех мгновениях, когда они были безмерно близки. О любви, которую ледяной Правитель Ада испытывал, но не мог себе позволить. О душе, которую мальчишка отдал ему добровольно. Сам.  
— Прекрати быть таким сдержанным! — рявкнул Арей, и показалось, что голос прозвучал слишком жалко. — Ты столько времени торчишь здесь, делаешь все, что я скажу, терпишь регулярные пиздюли, и ни разу не сказал, что ты чувствуешь. Если тебе правда не насрать, тебе должно быть больно. Я хочу об этом знать.  
— Это не имеет значения, — откликнулся Астарот с привычной улыбкой. — Только твоя боль имеет значение.  
Он так ни хрена и не понял. Беспробудный дурак.  
Вскочив с дивана, Арей схватил Астарота за руку и потащил за собой. Прочь из дома. Усадил в машину и сам уселся за руль. Они впервые ехали куда-то вместе. Но почему-то всю дорогу молчали. Было так сложно заговорить о чем-то важном. Арей чувствовал, что еще не готов. Что ему пока нечего об этом сказать.  
Они провели весь вечер в баре. Астарот тоже пил, но почти не пьянел. Арею хотелось забыться. Выбросить из головы все, с чем он жил, и, проснувшись, обрести что-то новое. Он не мог позволить себе любить. Все еще что-то мешало. Он чувствовал то, что этому противоречило. И оно никак не хотело уходить.  
Он потерял Астарота из вида на какие-то мгновения. И, вновь нашарив его взглядом, обнаружил уже на сцене. Какого хрена он там забыл?

Меж холодными, злыми планетами  
Я скитался долгие века.  
Смысл искал. Пренебрегал заветами.  
И за жизнью наблюдал издалека.

Слился там со своим отражением,  
Прошлое навеки сокруша.  
Стала для меня взрывным видением  
Чистая, прекрасная душа.

И душа та, любовью согретая,  
Так сильна, так светла и хрупка.  
Только гордость ей твоя задетая  
Помешает. И придет тоска.

Ты мое прекрасное видение.  
Ты умрешь, судьбу мою верша.  
Ты сломаешь все преграды, все мучения.  
И прорвешься, к истине спеша.

Подхвачу тебя в долгом падении.  
Пистолет отниму от виска.  
Мы сольемся в бесконечном единении.  
Жаль, за это плата так горька.

Он пел, глядя прямо в глаза. Черт побери, он только что признался в любви. Песней. При всех. Чертов палач...  
Не вышло сдержать рвущихся наружу безмолвных слез. И он видел их. Наверное, он только этого и хотел. Доказательств сломленности. Уязвимости. Преданности. Как же это было унизительно. Любить его после всего, что он сделал. Верить его словам. Хотеть от него ответной любви.  
Опершись локтем на стол, Арей накрыл глаза рукой. Заметил он — так пусть хотя бы не заметили горожане. Какого же хрена он сделал это у всех на виду? Хотел впечатлить? Чем сильнее он разжигал костер любви, тем сильнее разгоралось пламя ненависти. Даже если он правда был искренен... Даже если правда хотел исправить то, что наконец-то посчитал ошибкой, а не истиной... Он не заслужил прощения. Он ничего не сделал, чтобы заслужить.  
На обратной дороге Арей позволил Астароту сесть за руль. Все это было уже слишком. Он не понимал, что происходит. Чему верить. Куда все это приведет. Но было невыносимо это жить.  
Он схватил Астарота за ворот и рывком притянул к себе, едва они вошли в дом. Впился в его губы в жадном и горьком поцелуе. Первом со дня расставания. Но не почувствовал ничего, кроме всепоглощающей пустоты.  
— Ты пьян, — тихо шепнул Астарот, мягко отстраняя за плечи. — Ты об этом пожалеешь.  
Он смотрел так тепло и печально. Своими чертовыми голубыми глазами. Отвратительно чистыми и прекрасными. Ненавистно-любимыми. И снова смел судить, что стоит делать, а что нет.  
Арей сам не понял, как это произошло. Разум застилала ненависть. И алкоголь. Наверное, поэтому он очнулся лишь тогда, когда уже держал в руках эти вожделенные глаза. Астарот снова совсем не сопротивлялся. Снова беспрекословно терпел любые измывательства.  
— Не смей восстанавливаться, — зашипел Арей, хватая его за ворот. Чертов палач оставил калекой на вечность. Не важно, чье это было решение. Он вынудил так поступить. Отдать душу за любовь, которая все равно обратилась в ненависть. Он все это заслужил. И этого было недостаточно, чтобы расплатиться.  
Арей выволок его на улицу и, бросив у крыльца, запер дверь. И только после этого позволил себе надрывно разрыдаться, оседая на пол. Легче снова не стало. Даже чуть-чуть. Что он должен был сделать? Убить Астарота? А если бы боль не отступила и тогда?  
Всю ночь он не мог сомкнуть глаз. Отчаянно хотелось выбежать из дома и кинуться к Астароту, если он все еще был там. Было страшно. И страх побеждал боль. Потерять его снова было страшнее, чем прожить вечность с болью в мертвой душе. Он был важнее всего. Нужнее всего.  
Арей вышел из дома на рассвете. И вздрогнул, увидев его. Астарот все еще сидел там же, где и вчера — он так и просидел у крыльца всю ночь. В грязи, под дождем. Откинувшись на стену и запрокинув голову, смотрел в серое небо кровавыми провалами на месте глаз. Он так и не восстановился. Потому что мальчишка ему запретил...  
Арей медленно сошел с крыльца и, опустившись перед Астаротом на колени, дотронулся до его плеча, чтобы спустя мгновение крепко обнять. Зарыться лицом в мокрые, спутанные волосы. И глухо разрыдаться, ощущая, как к груди подступает спасительное облегчение, и становится легче дышать.  
А потом они целовались. Долго, самозабвенно, не замечая ничего вокруг. Извозившись в грязи и промокнув под дождем. И обоим было плевать на все, кроме друг друга. Мира сейчас не существовало. Только реальность, принадлежащая им двоим, которую создал мальчишка, отдавший душу своему палачу.  
Арей вздрогнул, когда ощутил в груди не только тепло собственной души — но и чьей-то чужой, бесконечно родной, вожделенной. Не сразу дошло, что произошло сейчас. Он с растерянностью посмотрел в голубые глаза все так же печально улыбающегося Астарота, но не нашел в них ответа. Правитель Ада озвучил его сам.  
— Это доказательство, — пояснил он со светлой грустью. — Может, даже этого недостаточно. Но это не все, что я могу дать тебе. Позволь мне дать больше. Позволь остаться с тобой и всегда быть рядом. Я люблю тебя. Я не стану жить запланированную реальность. Я стану творцом и создам свою. Ради тебя.  
Арей прикрыл глаза и расслабленно улыбнулся, чувствуя, как долг ненавидеть выпускает из сковывающих тисков. Да. Этого было достаточно. Чтобы он остался. Чтобы они вместе жили счастье, а не предначертанное дерьмо.

***

— Зачем ты мне это показал? Из-за «Я не стану жить запланированную реальность. Я стану творцом и создам свою»?  
— С самого начала. С самой поры, как оставил меня. Ты еще тогда показывал, как мне было бы плохо без тебя. Еще тогда дал понять, что все мои реальности дерьмо, кроме уготовленной тобой. Ты убеждал меня в этом так активно, что поверил сам.  
— Я всегда в это верил. Иначе не пошел бы на такое. Не причинил бы тебе столько страданий. Не оставил бы тебя.  
— Думаешь, это оправдывает тебя?  
— Я не оправдываюсь.  
— Ты всегда делал какую-нибудь гадость, когда я пытался думать о тебе лучше. Каждый раз. Потому что это противоречило задуманному. Стоило мне почувствовать что-то хорошее к тебе, как ты сразу начинал мучить меня.  
— Тебя невозможно сломить. У меня не вышло. Ты отказывался идти по моему пути, даже живя в бесконечном, беспросветном аду. Я всегда восхищался этим... Я верил, что это способно победить все. Ты заслуживаешь счастья. Потому что способен его создать.  
Арей устало откинулся назад и оперся на дерево, запуская руку в волосы. Хотелось обнять его. Проникнуть в него. Трахать, вцепившись зубами в загривок. Астарот любил так жарко, так одержимо — он так и не смог привыкнуть, это так и не перестало пугать. Он впервые начинал понимать, каким невыносимым может быть желание секса. Раньше он никогда никого так не хотел. Да и занимался этим больше ради благотворительности. А в детстве — чтобы весело провести время. И побесить Адама тем, что трахнул большее количество народу, чем он.  
— Я всегда воспринимал себя только относительно кого-то, когда решал твою судьбу, — вздохнул Астарот, слегка виновато глядя на Арея. — Не мог себя идентифицировать безотносительно кого-то другого. Всегда сравнивал с более хорошим и более плохим. Если бы я на это не опирался, когда делал выводы...  
— Люди называют это «вселенским равновесием», — усмехнулся Арей. — Это когда кому-то нужно пожрать говна, чтоб у другого все было заебись. Я ебал такую парадигму.  
— Круговорот говна в природе, — сокрушенно подтвердил Астарот. — Во мне всегда побеждали добрые чувства, сколько бы говна мне ни отсыпали. Поэтому я не могу злиться на тебя. Дело не в тебе.  
— Во мне, — самодовольно возразил Арей. — На отца и Анеиду ты до сих пор дуешься.  
— Но я же не бегу им говна отсыпать.  
— Зато у тебя самого от них состояние по жизни, как будто ты говна навернул.  
— Говно — это опыт, говно — это удобрение. Если говно будет прибывать бесконечно, у меня будет огород с говном и туда грядки уже не поместятся. Ты сам так сказал.  
— Ты должен был сделать из этого выводы и поговорить с отцом.  
— Не лезь не в свое дело.  
Арей хмыкнул, презрительно сощурившись. Наверное, не стоило отвечать ему так резко — но он уже задолбал.  
— Я обиделся, — заявил он спокойно. Раз не ударил, значит, вряд ли говорил это всерьез.  
— Я просил тебя не напоминать мне об отце... — попытался оправдаться Астарот.  
— Ты думаешь, я обиделся, чтобы это обсудить?  
— А для чего ты обиделся?  
— Ты мог бы уже уловить закономерность, — пояснил Арей все тем же ровным голосом. — Я всегда обижаюсь, когда у меня нервный перегруз. Чтобы сбросить говно. По-твоему, я сброшу говно, если мы будем перетирать, кто где накосячил?  
— А что мне делать? — вконец растерялся Астарот. Он снова ощущал себя безвольной тряпкой. Тупой амебой, не понимающей элементарных вещей.  
— Ты уже высказался. Теперь послушай меня. Ты всю жизнь делал за меня выбор. Я знаю, каково это. Я никогда это не схаваю, я буду вечность этим блевать. Я не собираюсь обрекать тебя на то, на что ты меня обрек. Если ты не готов — я не стану заставлять тебя выносить мусор прошлого. Но иногда у меня складывается ощущение, что ты надеешься, что тебе не придется делать этого вообще никогда. И ты потащишь все это дерьмо в наш рай.  
— Не потащу, — неуверенно буркнул Астарот. — Я знаю, что жизнь — это индикатор моего духовного состояния. Это надо анализировать, а не подгонять под это восприятие. Меня угнетает понимание, что я живу то, что мне наиболее удобно жить со своей парадигмой. Меня пугает, что порой происходящее со мной вообще не зависит от моих действий. Шансы облажаться равны вне зависимости от приложенных усилий. Шансы вообще всегда и на все — пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Нет такого презерватива судьбы, предохраняющего от хуя, которым тебя ебет мироздание. Мироздание умнее меня — так оно просто подкидывает мне подсказки. А у меня не хватает мозгов их понять.  
— Прекрати ныть, — сурово приказал Арей. — Иди сюда.  
Астарот боязливо приблизился. Его почему-то крепко обняли, хотя он ожидал только крепкого тумака. И сразу стало так тепло и хорошо. Спокойно. Даже получилось умиротворенно улыбнуться и прикрыть глаза, пригревшись на обнаженной мускулистой груди.  
— Люди настолько не уверены в любви, что боятся утратить ее, приумножив, — шепнул Арей, зарываясь пальцами в гладкие волосы. — Твоя любовь способна на самопожертвование. Ты всегда и со всеми был бескорыстным. Ничего не требовал взамен.  
— Мне многого хочется от тебя взамен.  
— Ты не просишь у меня даже ласки.  
— Это не значит, что мне не хочется. Просто об этом нельзя просить. Если бы тебе хотелось это дать, ты бы дал. Если не даешь, а я настою — это будет бартер, а не любовь.  
— Я работаю над этим.  
— Я знаю. У нас обоих вагон психотравм.  
— Какие-то вещи ты можешь взять, даже если я не даю. Ты ведь сказал, что больше не боишься перейти грань. Что начал доверять себе.  
— А че, так можно было? — искренне удивился Астарот.  
Арей все же укусил за ухо. Почти не больно — просто чтобы показать, что сердится. Астарот тяжело вздохнул.  
— Займи рот чем-нибудь более приятным, — гаркнул он сорвавшимся голосом. И только через пару секунд ощутил холодок ужаса, пробежавший по позвоночнику. Но Арей не разозлился. Арей расслабленно заржал.  
— Да, так тоже можно было, — издевательски подтвердил он. Хотелось провалиться сквозь землю от его насмешек. Но у него все равно не получилось бы быть другим.  
— Ну, раз можно... — пожал плечами Астарот, заваливая его в траву. В принципе, он только что сам разрешил.  
Господи, каким же красивым выглядело его возбуждение... Наполовину прикрытые глаза, игриво закусанные губы... И сам он, такой податливый... Отдающийся в чужую власть...  
Астарот терся об него через одежду, водя пальцами по трепетно приоткрытым губам. Арей тихо постанывал, но не пытался поймать их ртом. Просто наслаждался, не шевелясь. Астарот медленно гладил его по груди, распаляя жар возбуждения. Было интересно посмотреть, сколько он выдержит. У него уже давно стоял, как каменный. Хотелось, чтобы он умолял. Чтобы снова назвал повелителем. Это жутко нравилось, черт побери!  
Астарот не выдержал первым, впиваясь в желанные губы и мгновенно заставляя исчезнуть всю одежду. Арей раздвинул ноги, позволив члену упереться в ложбинку между ягодиц. Проскользнув в него, Астарот начал ритмичные движения внутри, все ускоряя темп. Казалось, что он способен кончить в ту же минуту. Что его не хватит даже на пару-тройку. Зато потом можно было бы повторить.  
Арей сдавленно постанывал сквозь стиснутые зубы от каждого толчка, запрокинув голову и царапая когтями спину Астарота. Обхватив его ногами, напряженно выгибаясь всем телом. И почему ему так нравилось быть снизу? Разве команды не было удобнее раздавать наоборот?  
Секс здесь, в прохладном лесу Иварлидрея, вышел умиротворяюще приятным. И после какое-то время даже не хотелось еще. Отдельным удовольствием было лежать, прижавшись к Арею сзади. Крепко обняв его руками и не выходя из тесной теплоты внутри.  
— А ты бы хотел, чтобы я был женщиной? — внезапно весело поинтересовался он.  
— Зачем? — озадачился Астарот.  
— Дырок в два раза больше, — усмехнулся Арей.  
— Но хуй-то у меня все равно один.  
— Разве для тебя проблема сделать два?  
— Зачем?  
— Ты скучный, — разочаровался Арей. — Зануда. Раньше тебя не надо было уговаривать, и ты никогда не задавал вопрос «зачем». Ты делал глупости просто из любви к процессу.  
— Но ты-то из меня выбил эту дурь, — саркастично похвалил Астарот, похлопав его по бедру. — Молодец. Теперь я образцовый гражданин. Унылое говно, на которое стоит равняться любому приличному чуваку.  
— Ну извини, — виновато вздохнул Арей, и Астарот поначалу решил, что ослышался. — Я не хотел. Мне это нравится в тебе. Меня пару раз раздражало, когда ты начинал придуриваться невпопад... Просто не попал мне в настроение. Есть куча способов затейливо потрахаться, чтобы потом вспоминать об этом целую вечность. Мы слишком давно не творили какую-нибудь дичь.  
— Это предложение? — заинтересовался Астарот, стремительно обретая энтузиазм.  
Арей хитро улыбнулся и, выгнувшись, потерся об него. Такой соблазнительный. Внутри него было так мягко и тесно. И так нравилось обнимать его. Нравилось даже получать от него по морде. Что угодно — счастье приносило одно то, что он существует. Без него мир был не нужен и пуст.  
— Скажи что-нибудь хорошее, — внезапно попросил Астарот.  
— Ты всегда был для меня лучом света в царстве пиздеца, — сообщил Арей, усмехнувшись. Неожиданно не только не разозлившись, но и выполнив просьбу. И даже не постебавшись в ответ. — Даже когда ты причинял мне страдания, я любил это больше, чем свою реально-иллюзорную жизнь. Которую ты заставлял жить.  
— Из-за меня ты сошел с ума и творил всякую херню...  
— Я не виню тебя за все, что творил с другими. Я много раз тебе это говорил. Это были мои решения. Мой выбор. Ты виноват только передо мной, но не перед теми, кому я причинил зло. Прекрати винить себя во всем попало. Попробуй отрастить хоть какой-то эгоизм.  
Астарот тяжело вздохнул. Раньше он притворялся дебилом даже перед самим собой, чтоб ни за что не нести ответственность. А теперь решил взвалить на себя все возможные грехи. И совершенно не становилось легче, когда он признавал свои ошибки. Наоборот, они наваливались всей тяжестью и рисковали придавить собой.  
— Я не хочу так жить, — пожаловался он, вновь не находя в себе сил не ныть. — Я и так теперь думаю только о себе.  
— Ты все еще ебешься как хиппи, — усмехнулся Арей. — Отдаешь себя. Отдаешь свою любовь. Ничего не просишь взамен. Я все еще твой владелец, а ты моя собственность. Даже если ты себе там что-то выдумал о ревности и собственничестве. Если бы ты хоть раз реально попробовал мне что-то запретить, а я врезал тебе за это по роже, ты стал бы настаивать?  
— Не знаю, — недовольно буркнул Астарот, не желая признавать его неоспоримую правоту.  
— Если бы я тебе приказал лизнуть качельку зимой, ты бы лизнул?  
— Ты что, садист?  
— Ну лизнул бы?  
— Да.  
Арей так противно заржал, что Астарот не выдержал и отстранился, решив обидеться. Уселся, прислонившись к дереву, и мрачно закурил, отвернувшись. А потом вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда рука Арея легла на плечо, а сам он прижался сбоку и ласково потерся щекой.  
— Я это так в тебе люблю, — улыбнулся он совершенно искренне, без какого-либо лукавства. Без оскорбительной насмешки. — Ты ради меня любую дурость сделаешь. Это так прекрасно. Любовь, романтика — это все вот в таких мелочах, во всякой фигне, в повседневности. Ты мне никогда не вешал словесную лапшу о рае, зато каждую секунду создаешь его для меня.  
Это все еще заставляло охреневать и теряться. Когда он говорил такие вещи. Что-то приятное. Всерьез.  
Астарот приобнял Арея, крепче прижимая к себе. Курить уже не хотелось. Как и обижаться. Хотелось снова трахнуть его. Или просто очень долго ласкать. Тискать, целовать, покусывать, щекотать, чтобы он смеялся и уворачивался. Он вызывал возбужденную, будоражащую нежность. Заставлял испытывать светлое, прекрасное счастье. Это было так невыносимо, так непривычно. И все еще разрывало на части.  
— Ты сосредоточил свой альтруизм на одном человеке и считаешь, что это эгоизм, — усмехнулся Арей. — Это так забавно.  
Астарот приоткрыл рот, впуская его горячий язык. Изнывая от непреодолимого желания. Прошелся ладонью вдоль его позвоночника, нырнул пальцами в ложбинку между ягодиц. Арей выгнулся навстречу, переползая к нему на колени и позволяя крепко обхватить себя за пояс.  
— Я от этого слишком счастлив, — сбивчиво ответил Астарот прежде, чем впиться в его шею. Вонзить в нее зубы и пить божественно вкусную кровь. — Я делаю это из удовольствия. Значит, это и есть эгоизм.  
— А ты должен непременно от этого страдать? — хмыкнул Арей, подставляясь.  
Он ерзал, скользил по бедру, распаляя еще сильнее. Намеренно дразня и провоцируя. Теперь Астарот искренне не понимал, как умудрялся сдерживаться столько чертовых потерянных впустую лет. И, особенно — нахрена.  
Казалось, что кто-то ниспослал на него божественную благодать. Он никогда не мечтал о рае для себя. Но оказался в нем усилиями возлюбленного мальчишки. И все еще не знал, как выразить безмерную благодарность.  
Арей тихо охнул, когда Астарот прижал его к дереву за запястья. Когда заставил ветви обвиться вокруг них, распяв — обнаженного и беззащитного, соблазнительно раскрытого. Он мог лишь беспомощно постанывать, пока Астарот расцеловывал все его тело, оставляя следы своей любви — засосы и отпечатки зубов от легких укусов. Вечно надменный и насмехающийся дьявол жалобно хныкал от невыносимого желания, стискивал зубы, полностью отдавшись в чужую власть, и от этого срывало крышу. Астарот встал перед ним на колени, поочередно припадая губами к ступням. И принялся вылизывать ему ноги, стараясь не порезаться о выпущенные когти. Арей едва ли мог себя контролировать сейчас.  
— Вставь мне, — выдавил он умоляюще.  
Искушение ответить «попроси получше» было слишком велико. Но Астарот не стал рисковать.  
— Ты тысячелетиями обдумываешь то, что можно было бы осуществить за секунду, — укорил Арей, испортив настроение в тот восхитительный момент после секса, когда они лежали, нежась в объятиях друг друга. Как будто специально мстил. — Ты сотни лет вычислял, где накосячил, а потом исправил все за мгновение.  
— В этом вся моя жизнь, — сокрушенно вздохнул Астарот.  
— Помнишь, ты спрашивал, не жалею ли я, что убил Арианну?  
Это прозвучало внезапно. Астарот невольно вздрогнул, ужаснувшись перспективе очередного скандала. Меньше всего хотелось обсуждать это сейчас.  
— Она одна знала о моей любви к тебе. Она слышала твои песни и постоянно спрашивала, кто их исполняет. И о моей жизни в Аду спрашивала. И о Правителе Ада. А однажды я напился и все ей рассказал. Она унесла это с собой в могилу. Хотя могла все рассказать отцу. Она любила меня. Верила, что я обрету рай. Она так и не увидела меня счастливым. Так и не узнала, что у нас все хорошо. Порой я спрашиваю себя, что она сказала бы мне сейчас. Раньше я утешал себя тем, что она человек. Что ей было сорок восемь, и это больше половины средней человеческой жизни. Что еще лет двадцать-тридцать ничего не изменили бы. Но истина такова, что бессмертие доступно каждому. А я мудак.  
Астарот крепче прижал к себе Арея, надеясь утешить объятиями. Он не знал, что на это сказать. Еще тогда дошло, что Арею больно вспоминать об этом. Что за показным равнодушием он прячет сожаление, с которым уже ничего не поделать. И обвинять его в этом — значит причинять еще большую боль.  
— Это я мудак, — шепнул Астарот, зарывшись лицом ему в волосы. — Прости меня.  
— Спой мне, — тихо попросил Арей.  
И Астарот запел:

Ярость сжигала дотла.  
Пепел в ладонь собери.  
Не препятствуй влиянию зла.  
А потом мне в глаза посмотри.

Я бродил средь безликих зеркал.  
Заблудился в толпе пустоты.  
Ты меня на распутье не ждал,  
Не простив растоптанной мечты.

Я пришел, хоть в дороге устал,  
Утонул в черноте темноты.  
Ты простишь, хоть всегда не прощал,  
И распустятся весенние цветы.


	10. Глава 10. Ворон

Винсерас стоял посреди парка. Водил кистью по мольберту. Но рисовал совсем не прекрасный пейзаж. Люди, проходящие мимо, старались обходить его стороной, шокируясь зрелищем, предстающим перед глазами. Они пришли отдохнуть и поглазеть на природные красоты. А не на тьму и смерть.  
Однако одна блондинка с отросшими корнями задержалась у мольберта. Несколько минут молча стояла за спиной у Винсераса и курила, внимательно глядя, как он вырисовывает черный камень с отточенными гранями, по которому стекает кровь с отрубленной руки.  
— Красиво, — наконец констатировала она, заставив Винсераса вздрогнуть и обернуться. — Вдохновляет.  
— Не каждый такое оценит, — осторожно заметил он. — В этом своя красота. А еще это помогает выразить боль.  
— Почему ты этим здесь занимаешься?  
— Почему бы и нет? Чем это место хуже другого?  
— Здесь люди.  
— Только люди на такие сюжеты и вдохновляют. Иногда, чтобы выплеснуть чувства, нужно наполниться ими до краев.  
— Красиво говоришь, — усмехнулась Кайла. Кажется, Винсерас окончательно пленил ее тем, что разделил взгляды на людей.  
— Я люблю красоту, — сообщил он, продолжая эту уютную беседу.  
— Она у тебя своеобразная.  
— Я нахожу красоту там, где ее не замечают другие.  
— Ты и сам ниче такой, — заметила Кайла. — Пошли в кабак, посидим, выпьем.  
— Пошли, — согласился Винсерас, опуская глаза. Она ведь не знала, как он выглядит на самом деле... А если бы знала, то ни за что не предложила бы.  
Они провели вечер вместе, а после он проводил ее до дома. У подъезда она обняла и поцеловала, явно намекая на продолжение. А отстранившись, озвучила уже прямым текстом:  
— Ну че, хочешь секса на одну ночь?  
— Нет, — сорвавшимся голосом отказался Винсерас. — Не надо... Ты бы не хотела меня, если бы знала...  
— Что знала?  
— Как я выгляжу на самом деле...  
— Покажи, — потребовала Кайла.  
— Нет, — отказался Винсерас, покачав головой. — Этого не стоит видеть...  
— Че, все так плохо?  
— Очень плохо...  
— Тогда тем более покажи.  
— Это отвратительно.  
— Меня ничем не напугаешь.  
Она даже не вздрогнула, когда он снял кожу с лица. Продолжала смотреть спокойно и изучающе. Разглядывать то, что было видно при свете уличных фонарей.  
— Это кто тебя так отоварил? — спросила она, коснувшись щеки.  
А вот Винсерас вздрогнул. Тонкие пальцы осторожно прошлись по изуродованной коже. И все, что вышло сделать, так это сдавленно ответить:  
— Мой отец.  
— Мне с папашей тоже не очень повезло, — посочувствовала Кайла.  
— Что с ним? — хрипло уточнил Винсерас. Голос не слушался. Тело тоже. Хотелось исчезнуть, провалиться сквозь землю. Этот день подарил больше, чем он мог выдержать. А теперь ему предлагали еще и прекрасную ночь.  
Кайла пожала плечами.  
— Да ниче, козел просто.  
— Тебе не противно мое лицо?  
— Нет.  
Она не лгала. Она просто не видела в этом ничего особенного. Относилась к этому как к кривому носу или раскосым глазам. Говорила об этом с интонацией «ну, бывает». Неужели такое и правда могло существовать...  
— В этом есть красота. Такая же, как в том, что ты рисовал. Пошли ко мне. Еще выпьем. Потрахаемся.  
На этот раз Винсерас не стал отказываться.  
Они посидели, выпили еще немного. Кайла спела собственную песню о чудовище, уничтожившем мир. А потом у них все же состоялся секс.  
— Тебе правда не было неприятно со мной спать? — спросил Винсерас, изводя себя подозрениями, когда Кайла лежала рядом и курила, расслабляясь и не забивая себе голову ерундой.  
— Почему мне должно было быть неприятно?  
— Но мое лицо...  
— Ну лицо и че?  
Винсерас на мгновение закрыл глаза. По телу прокатилась дрожь. Что-то навсегда изменилось. Рухнула стена где-то глубоко в сознании, отделяющая от счастья и любви.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он, глубоко вздохнув.  
— Ты просто не сечешь, как это круто, — хмыкнула Кайла, похлопав его по щеке. — В нашем районе с таким лицом можно без боязни по ночам гулять.  
Винсерас сам удивился тому, как легко и весело засмеялся.  
— Я бы и с обычным лицом мог гулять без боязни.  
— Ты че, маньяк?  
— Я маскирую свое лицо чужой человеческой кожей.  
— Ты крутой.  
Как, все же, спокойно Кайла относилась к убийцам... Если они были ей симпатичны как личности. Мизантропка, любящая одиночество... Творец. И Винсерас, и Эристис были для нее идеальной парой.  
Забавно. В первой жизни она отчаянно желала магии, а в этой отреклась от нее. Мать вообще очень сильно отличалась и от Кайлы, и от Линды. Может, потому, что прожила ту жизнь в нужде и тяжелой работе. В страхе и ненависти. Всех троих объединял характер. Стержень личности. Но разное детство. Разная юность. Разные стремления. Даже сейчас, в свои пятьдесят, Кайла казалась непохожей на ту юную категорично настроенную девушку, которую он полюбил.  
В той реальности, которую Аэн прожил, Кайла не успела встретить Винсераса. Это произошло незадолго до ее смерти. Которую удалось предотвратить. Черт знает, сложилось ли бы у них. Но им было хорошо вдвоем.  
Аэн оставил их и пошел дальше. Эта реальность могла дать ответы. Если, конечно, он правильно сформулировал вопрос.  
Он смотрел, как убил Иллариона. Как смерть победила и забрала с собой Кайлу. А потом Вестера. Хоть Аэн и не помнил первого раза, со второго до него дошло.  
Он дважды все это прожил. Пытаясь убивать по чужой указке, из чувства долга. И отказался, только пройдя через войну, где убил лучшего друга. Бросил к хуям все это дерьмо, отправился в изгнание — и, черт побери, ни разу, ни разу об этом не пожалел.  
Было странно видеть другого себя. Сорокалетнего. Мудрого. Спокойного. Жизнерадостного. Аэн уже не помнил себя таким.  
— Дочь, ты чего дома? — спросил тот, другой он, проходя мимо окна усадьбы Виктора. — Выходи, погуляем. Тут прекрасная погода.  
Линда, полулежащая на подоконнике, оживилась и подняла голову. Подперла щеку рукой, усмехаясь. И задала вызывающий вопрос:  
— Ты убивал до войны? Или ты всегда хотел мира без насилия?  
— Убивал, — не стал врать Аэн. — Ради достижения своих целей, ради самообороны. Но это были мои решения. Я видел в этом смысл. Однажды я впервые в жизни перестал видеть в этом смысл. Потому что это сделало меня несчастным. С тех пор я больше не убиваю врагов.  
— Разве это не глупо? Разве не лучше быть несчастным, но живым? Почему ты выбираешь подвергать себя опасности?  
— Потому что каждый раз существует шанс, что умрет кто-то, кому нельзя умирать.  
Та реальность сделала его умнее. Жаль, что здесь он ее не прожил.  
Здесь смерть ушла, повинуясь решениям Иллариона. Только благодаря ему. Наверно, все смерти стоили этого осознания. Их было достаточно. Здесь не стало достаточно даже обрести могущество повелителя тьмы.  
Но там Аэн не хотел больше терять тех, кого мог попытаться спасти.  
Эван и Линда сидели в темницах, пока решалась их судьба. От дезертира ждали предательства — но Сообщество, возглавляемое Райной, не могло перехитрить того Аэна, который осознанно выбрал жизнь.  
Он обратился в ворона. Приземлился на окно башни и пролез между прутьями. Стража стерегла выходы, и дети бы не справились сами, даже если смогли бы стащить ключи.  
Полный ненависти и разочарования взгляд дочери разбился о непробиваемую стену стойкого жизнелюбия. Аэн улыбнулся и подал ей руку.  
— Че, нас уже казнят? — злобно огрызнулась Линда.  
— Я выведу тебя отсюда, — спокойно ответил Аэн.  
— Как? Отсюда нельзя телепортироваться.  
— Это мое королевство. Здесь нет ничего, чего я не могу.  
Дочь согласилась довериться. В последний раз.  
Договориться с Эваном оказалось сложнее. От него пришлось еще и получить по морде. Аэн, конечно, увернулся, а вот незадачливый мальчишка стесал костяшки о стену и взвыл.  
Зато Фелек только очень тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел с затаенной укоризной.  
— Это ваша вина, — сказал он напоследок, уже стоя у леса. — Все это. Твоя и Вестера. Он как всегда решил ни за что не отвечать. А ты бросишь эту ношу ошибок и поражений? Ты оставишь нас на произвол судьбы?  
— Не оставлю, — твердо пообещал Аэн, на прощание сжав его руку. — Но я буду вынужден ответить за то, что спас вам жизнь.  
Он ответил. Новым изгнанием. Это было лучшим, что Сообщество могло предложить.  
Он выглядел таким счастливым, когда выперся на порог старой хижины в трусах, пиджаке и кирзачах на босу ногу. Довольно потянулся, приветствуя новый день в лесу. Обвел взглядом любимые места. Он радовался поздней осени. Грязи и слякоти. Холоду. Полысевшим деревьям. Как же хотелось хоть на секунду стать им.  
— Кажется, я подзабыл, какие грибы не стоит есть, — усмехнулся он, увидев другого себя. Выглядящего юным, но усталым. С обрезанными волосами. С печатью безысходности на лице.  
— Я — не ты, — попытался объяснить Аэн. — Но я хочу быть тобой. Поэтому пришел.  
Было странно бухать вместе с самим собой, сидя в тесной хижине. Какую нужно было построить реальность, чтобы стать таким? Уйти просветляться в глушь? Начать уже думать своей головой, а не слушать то Вестера, то Астарота?  
— Ты бы хотел могущества Вестера? — мрачно хмурясь, спросил Аэн у сорокалетнего себя.  
— Да, — подтвердил тот без тени сомнения.  
— А больше его могущества? Больше могущества ангелов и демонов?  
— Конечно.  
— И что бы ты с ним сделал?  
— Я бы отменил смерть.  
Отчего-то на глаза навернулись слезы. Было невыносимо видеть лучшую версию себя. Того, кто знал, что делать, когда становишься подобным Богу. Аэн уже прожил дольше, чем он. Но что, черт побери, это изменило?  
— Ты не помнишь его, — хрипло произнес он, до боли стискивая в пальцах рюмку. — Он никогда не был тебе дорог. Жестокий, безжалостный темный король. В глаза которому могут смотреть только бессовестные. У него глубокие и мудрые, но ничего не выражающие глаза. Ни единого чувства. Только безмятежность вечности. Он воплощение смерти. Внук смерти. Он твой отец. И ты убил его. А я остался с ним. Но его невозможно любить.  
Хотелось выговориться. Хотелось совета. Даже если этот Аэн совсем не понимал, о чем идет речь.  
— Он превратил нашу жизнь в кошмар. Он забрал душу у нашей матери и заставил ее переродиться как свою дочь. А потом она стала твоей дочерью. Потому что он убил ее, когда ты пришел, чтобы убить его. Он все время говорит «ты не хочешь этого знать», оправдывая свою ложь. А как-то я его изнасиловал, и плохо от этого стало только мне. Так плохо, что я даже не смог смотреть ему в глаза. Ненавижу. Как же я его ненавижу. Как я жалею, что все-таки не убил его и не стал тобой. Он не стоит всего этого дерьма, которое мне приходится жить.  
— Ты ненавидишь себя.  
Это все, что он понял из пьяной исповеди? В любом случае, он был абсолютно прав.

***

Иррианида Фелесона. Тайная жрица. Она долго была служанкой у Вестера. Втиралась в доверие. Так долго, что он победил. Победила любовь.  
Он был женат. У него был взрослый сын. Но кого и когда это останавливало? Сердце не слушало приказаний. Шло наперекор всему. Долгу, убеждениям, страху наказания.  
Властитель магического города. Совершенный, прекрасный. Наверно, к нему нельзя было остаться равнодушным. Или ей просто не повезло...  
Он мог увидеть ее в коридоре дворца и помочь нести вещи. Недосягаемый для простого люда повелитель. Помогал служанке. А она была наивна и юна. И это не могло не трогать. Он был лучше, в миллионы раз лучше Анэона, которому она обещала быть преданной. Анэон говорил с ней только о делах. О великой миссии Сообщества жрецов. А Вестер... Вестер видел в ней личность. Господи, как это было прекрасно... Чувствовать, что кто-то говорит с тобой просто потому, что это нравится как процесс...  
Он как-то позвал посмотреть на звезды через самый первый телескоп. И это тоже оказалось волшебно. Как, как можно было не воспринимать это намеком на чувства? А ведь потом они еще и смотрели на звезды уже просто так, сидя на крыше обсерватории. И говорили. Долго. Почти до самого утра.  
— Вы счастливы? — спросила она, очень надеясь, что он ответит: «Нет, мне кое-чего не хватает». Но он с улыбкой ответил:  
— Конечно, Ири.  
Наверно, она не имела права любить его. Ведь была рядом, только чтобы убить. В любой момент. Когда приказал бы Анэон.  
Но когда время пришло, и он действительно приказал, она ответила твердое:  
— Нет.  
Потому что в ту ночь она пришла к Вестеру и во всем призналась. А он ответил, что любит ее.  
Он вышел прогуляться по дворцу. Ему не спалось. Ей тоже. И она просто не смогла больше терпеть, когда они встали рядом на балконе, взирая на фонтан внизу, на пустынный сад и звездное небо.  
— Я люблю вас, — едва слышно прошептала она тогда, встретившись с ним взглядом. И, не сдержавшись, обхватила за шею, вовлекая в отчаянный поцелуй.  
Вестер обнял, прижимая к себе. И боль развеялась. Отступил страх. Этого было достаточно. Поэтому утром, стоя перед Анэоном, Райна твердо отказалась убить того, кто ее полюбил.  
Это была реальность, где Сообщество распалось еще в Эмисе. Где ключ от врат остался при Вестере. Где Райна не забрала его у мертвеца.  
Реальность, где воцарился мир между магами. Где Аэн никогда не родился. Где Илларион не стал королем.

***

Древние легенды очень романтизировали эту историю. Об ангеле и демоне, пришедшими за душами влюбленных. В действительности же это было... забавно.  
Аргуса всегда изображали суровым и жестким, но не лишенным сострадания. А Анэтис доброй и бесконечно светлой. Чистой, непорочной, прекрасной.  
Их знакомство началось с того, что она дала ему в глаз.  
— Ты чего тут забыл? — грозно вопросила она, сгребая его за ворот и снизу вверх глядя в растерянные глаза. — Знаю я тебя, мутишь херь какую-то вместо того, чтобы работу работать. В секту свою нормальных людей заманиваешь. А ну вали отсюда!  
Немного отойдя от шока, Аргус вяло попытался сопротивляться, за что снова получил по морде. Решившись дать более серьезный отпор, он материализовал меч, который Анэтис тут же с легкостью выбила у него из руки.  
— Заклинаю, меч тьмы, вернись туда, откуда пришел! Стань прахом, из которого создан! — решительно воскликнула она, возводя ладонь над оружием. Черный меч растаял, растекшись по земле и будто впитавшись в нее.  
— Да кто ты вообще такая?! — психанул Аргус, получив увесистый пинок в пах и согнувшись пополам. — Кем ты была при жизни?! Воительницей, наемницей?! Кем?  
— Уборщицей, — презрительно фыркнула Анэтис, созерцая его мучения. — А тебе какое дело?  
На лице Аргуса отчетливо читалась единственная мысль, сгенерированная сознанием по этому поводу: «Ну охренеть теперь».  
— Я в совершенстве овладел искусством войны! — возмутился он почти жалобно. — Как тебе удается мне противостоять?!  
— А до меня много таких уебанов при жизни домогалось, — снисходительно пояснила Анэтис. — Опыт есть. Жаль, швабры нет. Шваброй бить удобнее.  
Он следующего удара Аргус рухнул мордой в траву.  
— Сдавайся, слабак, — скучающе посоветовала Анэтис, победно поставив ногу ему на спину. И с садистским удовольствием надавила острым каблуком.  
Аргус захрипел и запросил пощады. Влюбленные, созерцающие весь этот дурдом, уже готовы были отдать души кому угодно просто за то, чтобы суровая надзирательница за мертвыми не сделала бы то же самое с ними.  
Как же все это было смешно.  
Когда вопрос с влюбленными решился, Аргус искренне признался, что еще никем и никогда не интересовался так сильно, как уборщицей, способной такое с ним сотворить. Уборщица оценила и согласилась на свидание.  
Спустя пару лет у них родился сын.  
Это была влюбленность с первого тумака. Первая и единственная в жизни мрачного и жестокого жреца. Безжалостного даже к своим потомкам. Он полюбил своего ребенка. И остался безутешен, когда тот умер, как смертный. И больше не вернулся назад.  
Аэн испытывал смешанные чувства, глядя на прошлое того, кто всегда сеял кругом лишь зло и смерть. Аргус плакал, проводя последние часы с седым стариком. Плакал, когда его хоронил. Уже появились внуки и правнуки. Но они не могли его заменить.  
Он винил во всем себя. Потому что в самом начале принял решение — его ребенок должен родиться смертным. Сообщество уничтожало тех, кто нес в себе и тьму, и свет. Родись сын магом, это все бы поставило под угрозу. Но усидеть на двух стульях не получилось. Это стоило единственного, что действительно следовало ценить.  
— Ты мудак, — сказала на прощание Анэтис, стоя на могиле своего единственного ребенка. — Ты сделал выбор. Живи с этим вечно. И страдай.


	11. Глава 11. Исповедь

— За что? — привычно осведомился Астарот, утирая кровь с разбитого носа. Только что Арей приложил рожей о дерево. Он умел делать это неожиданно даже несмотря на завидное постоянство.  
— А у меня настроение плохое, — мрачно огрызнулся дьявол.  
— А-а-а, — понимающе протянул Астарот, и тут же снова получил по лицу.  
Арей не остановился и на этом. Он часто бил только для того, чтобы выместить злость. Астарот всегда терпел, пока он не закончит. Раз уж это было необходимо. Раз уж не выходило разобраться с этим по-другому. Он сам был виноват, что не смог сделать Арея достаточно счастливым. Он заслужил.  
После, прижав к дереву, Арей уткнулся в плечо и плакал. А Астарот гладил его и утешал.  
— Я с тобой, чтобы делать тебя счастливым, — шепнул он с улыбкой. — Мне хорошо уже от того, что я нужен тебе.  
Арей отстранился. Встал на колени, заставив вздрогнуть. И припал к ладони, прося прощения. Он никогда раньше так не просил прощения. Никогда раньше так не целовал.  
— Все нормально, — взволнованно заверил Астарот, быстро присаживаясь рядом и снова крепко стискивая его в объятиях. Это слишком пугало. Это не хотелось проживать.  
— Ты когда-нибудь возненавидишь меня за все это... Не сможешь не возненавидеть... — глухо произнес Арей.  
— Почему тебе так легко причинить мне боль? Почему тебя беспокоит только то, как я к тебе после этого отнесусь, а не то, как мне будет плохо?  
Астарот снова сказал прежде, чем подумал. И снова получил по морде, разозлив неуравновешенного маньяка.  
— Так дай мне сдачи, — зашипел Арей, хватая за ворот и вплотную притягивая к себе.  
— Не буду я тебя бить! — упрямо заявил Астарот, решительно глядя в горящие ледяной яростью глаза. — Ударь еще или скажи, что мне сделать, чтобы тебе легче стало. Ты бьешь меня не потому, что ненавидишь, а потому, что ненавидишь себя. Это доказательство. Раз я остаюсь с тобой и терплю, значит, люблю. Это способ мне верить. Вот почему ты на самом деле это делаешь.  
— Я никогда не буду тебе верить.  
— А я никогда не дам сдачи.  
— Почему?! — вскричал Арей, с силой встряхнув. — Почему?!  
— Потому что когда я сделаю это, я потеряю тебя. Я должен сделать что-то другое. Я все еще думаю, что.  
Он больше не ударил. Просто отпустил и ушел куда-то, велев не ходить за ним. И Астарот не пошел.

Арей помнил ее как юную девушку-бармена. Тогда она носила черную кожаную мини-юбку, ярко-алую латексную майку, берцы и длинный плащ. Тогда она была оторвой и жесткой рокершей. Теперь перед ним предстала зрелая женщина, в которой стали более заметны мягкость и мудрость. Астарот дал ей новое совершенное тело. Бессмертное. Но это все еще был тот же облик. Просто визуально старше на десяток лет.  
Ей все еще нравилось красное. Она была одета в элегантное алое платье. И улыбалась. Уже совсем иначе. И почему-то становилось больно, когда он на это смотрел.  
— Меня всегда так раздражала пропаганда, что смерть, конечность и страдания нужны для развития. Что в них равновесие. И другая чушь. Но суть только в том, что никто не мог это изменить. И потому пытался хотя бы убедить себя, что в этом есть смысл. Это защитная реакция психики. Стокгольмский синдром по отношению к дерьмовому бытию.  
С этого он начал разговор, подойдя к ней в коридоре королевского дворца. Это сейчас пришло в голову. Это он сказал после того, как не видел ее больше сотни лет. Для нее прошло меньше времени. Но она помнила его мальчишкой. Своим ровесником. Ей было около семидесяти. А он уже давно перестал считать.  
— Арей, — приветливо улыбнулась она, взглянув на него. Узнала. Неужели он все еще был так похож на того себя?  
— Дженна, — криво усмехнулся он. Почему-то он нервничал. Почему-то его слегка потряхивало. — Или мне называть тебя Юдифь?  
— Это не имеет значения, — доброжелательно пожала плечами она. — Зачем ты здесь? Ты не из этой реальности. Ты хотел просто увидеться или о чем-то поговорить?  
Он сам не знал, черт побери. Просто почувствовал, что должен прийти.  
— «Если твоя мысль сильнее, то он такой, каким ты его видишь» — это ты сказала мне тогда, — напомнил Арей, опираясь локтем на широкий подоконник и принимаясь беспокойно постукивать по нему пальцами. — Он стер мне память о том дне. Но не о том разговоре. Я помнил его всю жизнь. И это стало единственным, во что я верил. Только благодаря тебе я победил.  
— Так ты пришел поблагодарить? — весело прищурилась Юдифь.  
— Да, — согласился Арей. — Наверное, я пришел поблагодарить. Я прожил всю жизнь, терзаясь муками выбора между сортами дерьма. Потому что пытался заставить себя согласиться на предложенное. Но я не хотел предложенной реальности. Я хотел создания своей. И только ты сказала мне, что это возможно. Что это сработает. Я безмерно благодарен тебе.  
— Ты уже использовал старый совет. Хочешь получить новый?  
Забавно. Может, она знала его лучше, чем он сам?  
— Я хочу услышать от тебя, прав ли я на этот раз. Я бескомпромиссный и жесткий человек. Я не готов мириться ни с чьими недостатками, а недостатком может быть любая мелочь. Мне нравится моя позиция. Но такое отношение к себе самому приносит мне только страдание. Потому что раз я несовершенен, раз моя жизнь несовершенна — то или все или ничего. А он... Он властелин реальности, который проебал инструкцию. Ему всегда была свойственна черная самоирония как попытка постебаться над тем, над чем тянет пореветь. Скрыть истинные чувства. Сделать вид, что их нет, даже перед самим собой. В моей голове всегда существовал воображаемый идеал, и иллюзорный Правитель Ада вписывался в него больше. Некто гордый, презирающий людей, всесильный, держащий все под контролем. Который бы стелился только под меня. В нем это есть — но в нем гораздо больше многого другого, того, что бесит настолько, что порой мне хочется его придушить. Я не знаю, как мириться даже с мелочами. Когда что-то не идеально — это раздражает. Я не могу позволить себе быть счастливым, если что-то не так. Я ненавижу его. Я ненавижу себя. Мне никогда не достаточно. Я так от этого устал.  
Он чувствовал себя отвратительно, рассказывая все это. Ныл, как последнее чмо. Просил совета. Хотел, чтобы она поработала для него бесплатным психологом.  
Юдифь ответила, будто прочитав его мысли:  
— Разреши себе признавать свои слабости, за которые тебе стыдно. Быть слабым, несчастным, сорвавшимся, обиженным или влюбленным — не унизительно. Прими все это в себе. Ты имеешь право на счастье, даже если все не идеально. Даже если ты не идеален, даже если ты не смог построить идеальную реальность. Не делай вид, что все хорошо, чтобы игнорировать несоответствия. Не делай вид, что все плохо, если тебе кажется, что ты должен это чувствовать. Пусть только истина будет иметь значение. Скажи мне об истине. Скажи, что ты на самом деле чувствуешь. Даже если тебе кажется, что это неправильно. Даже если ты это отвергаешь, даже если ты этого стыдишься.  
— Он сломал мне жизнь, — глухо проговорил Арей, не заметив, как сжал кулаки с такой силой, что побелели костяшки. — Это я чувствую. Не могу это простить. Не важно, что я живу сейчас. Важно, что это уже произошло. Он плюнул мне в душу, он бросил меня наедине с дерьмом, я не могу ему доверять. Он лучшее, что было в моей жизни. Я ненавижу себя за то, что ненавижу его. И ненавижу его за то, что он заставляет меня ненавидеть себя. Я никогда не чувствую себя в безопасности. Я никогда не могу расслабиться. Он сделал это со мной. И ничего, что он делает сейчас, не может быть достаточно, чтобы это стереть. Я не хочу этим дорожить. Это ничего не стоит. Это никогда ничего не стоило. Это всегда имело значение только для меня. Он все разрушит, я это знаю, он всегда все разрушает, он не может иначе, у него не выходит иначе. Он постоянно снова и снова меня предает. И даже не понимает этого. Он никогда этого не понимал. Он думал, что все делает правильно, когда бросил меня. Когда уничтожил свою душу и разорвал связь между нами. Когда не смог переступить через свое желание не убивать и чуть не застрял в глубочайшей жопе реальности. Я не могу и не хочу все это тянуть на себе. Вечно корректировать его тупость. Он дурак, он не ведает, что творит. Но я объяснял. И если он не хочет слышать — значит, ему просто плевать. На меня, на мои чувства, на все, что я говорю. Мне недостаточно, мне не может быть этого достаточно. Я ненавижу это, я ненавижу, что его глупость и его ебаные принципы стоят для него больше, чем я. Что он руководствуется ими, когда совершает очередную разрушительную дурость. Ненавижу, не прощу никогда. Мне недостаточно. Я люблю его всецело, я отдал за это свою душу, свою память, свою личность, свою жизнь — все, что у меня было. Если он не может дать мне столько же — мне недостаточно. Это нечестно. Это не то, чего я хочу. Я не хочу просто его присутствия. Я хочу его любви, блять, я хочу его гребаной любви, всеобъемлющей, затмевающей все остальное. Мне недостаточно, блять, мне недостаточно любви, которая не способна победить смерть, глупость и принципы. Он не любит меня так, как я этого хочу. Вот почему я ненавижу его. Вот почему я ненавижу себя.  
Арей старался игнорировать слезы, невольно текущие по лицу. Игнорировать, что позорно расплакался, пока жаловался и ныл. Юдифь не стала бы использовать это против него. Но он не позволял себе этого даже наедине с собой.  
Она обняла и просто утешающе гладила по волосам. Молча. На сей раз ей, похоже, нечего было сказать.

***

— Ты был у начала Вселенной?  
Астарот перевел взгляд на сидящего рядом Арея. Сколько раз уже они вот так сидели здесь? Пили, смотрели на звезды? Сколько раз он задавал вопросы, ответы на которые не должен был знать?  
— У Вселенной нет начала. Она начала свое существование шесть тысяч лет назад. Но ее время... Как бы объяснить... Первые люди были созданы взрослыми. Иначе не вышло бы, иначе невозможно — взрослая особь вынашивает детенышей и заботится о них первое время. Этот процесс должен был с кого-то начаться. С кого-то, уже способного вырастить потомство. Так и Вселенная. Она создана уже... взрослой. Она не проживала своего детства. Ты понимаешь?  
— Понимаю, — усмехнулся Арей. — Жаль. Я хотел попросить тебя позволить мне посмотреть, как она зарождалась. Но раз у нее не было детства, значит, не было и рождения.  
— У нее есть конец, — утешил Астарот. — Я могу показать тебе ее смерть.  
Спустя минуту они стояли на поверхности спутника Иварлидрея. В сто одиннадцатом году. Смотрели, как тьма пожирает планету. Как течет дальше, тянется ко всей Вселенной. Сметает все на своем пути.  
Астарот вздрогнул, когда Арей безмолвно сжал его руку. На мгновение прикрыл глаза и крепче стиснул пальцы на ладони мальчишки. Очень хотелось сказать. Именно сейчас. Но первым спросил Арей:  
— Что ты почувствовал, когда впервые это увидел? Как ты вообще это увидел?  
— Я просто однажды шагнул в будущее и обнаружил, что там нет ничего.  
— Тебе стало страшно?  
— Мне было все равно. Я чувствовал... Наверное, я чувствовал облегчение. В день, когда это произойдет со Вселенной, я умру.  
Минуты шли в мрачном, напряженном молчании. Наверное, не стоило говорить так много. Но почему-то хотелось, чтобы он знал.  
— Как ты умрешь? — наконец тихо спросил Арей.  
— Ты убьешь меня.  
— Я никогда не убью тебя, — процедил мальчишка, вскинув на своего палача решительный взгляд, полный ледяной ярости. Так дерзко и торжествующе.  
— Ты убьешь меня, и все закончится, — со светлой печалью улыбнулся Астарот, касаясь его щеки. — Моя роль закончится.  
— Ничего не закончится, — с вызовом произнес Арей, даже не попытавшись отстраниться. — Пока я буду думать о тебе. А я всегда буду думать о тебе.  
Астарот сам поцеловал его, не в силах сдержаться. Он продолжал убеждать себя, что хочет только небытия. Потому что единственным способом продолжать жить дерьмо было убедить себя в том, что то, чего ты действительно хочешь, не стоит того.

***

Когда Арей появился, Астарот бросился к нему, чтобы заключить в объятия. Обхватил руками костлявые плечи, зарылся лицом в растрепанные седые волосы. Он был так счастлив в это мгновение. Просто потому, что Арей был рядом. Был здесь. Вернулся в их маленький рай.  
Из горла хлынула кровь. Арей отстранился, рывком выдергивая сердце из груди. Кинул его под ноги, как ненужный мусор. И, злобно сощурившись, процедил сквозь зубы:  
— Бессердечный прекрасно обойдется и без него.  
Было ли это больно? Да, пожалуй. Но сердце быстро отросло заново. А вот Арей все еще продолжал смотреть с неудержимой яростью. Гребаный мессия расплачивался с ним за неправильно причиненное добро. Этот мир был создан, чтобы он висел здесь, распятый на кресте, который уготовил влюбленный мальчишка. Целую вечность. Пока Арею не стало бы достаточно.  
Астарот шагнул вперед, отчаянно собирая по закоулкам души всю свою решимость. Хотелось провалиться сквозь землю от страха и ощущения собственного ничтожества. Но он подхватил Арея на руки, прижав к залитой кровью груди, и закружил по поляне. Заставляя растеряться и потрясенно замереть.  
Он вынес Арея на утес и, поставив на самый край, обнял сзади, крепко обхватив руками. Искренне улыбнулся, шепнув на ушко:  
— Посмотри, какая красота. Давай полетаем.  
Он просто не предоставил возможности успеть дать выход злости. Она схлынула. Почти мгновенно, стоило лишь ответить на нее нежностью. Не смиренным принятием. Яркой, созидательной любовью. Он предлагал альтернативу вместо обычного согласия терпеть все, что взбредет Арею в голову. Он привел сюда, и теперь они оба смотрели вниз, на раскинувшиеся до горизонта луга и поля, леса и реки. На прекрасный мир, созданный их общей мыслью.  
Прохладный ветер, бьющий прямо в лицо, подхватил их и унес вниз, но они снова воспарили над облаками. Летели, держась за руки. Прижав по одному крылу к бокам и синхронно планируя на других, будто единый организм. И просто не выходило не улыбаться. Безумно, ярко, счастливо. А потом, смеясь, повалиться в траву, прокатившись по ней несколько метров. Так и не отпуская друг друга.  
Навалившись на Арея, Астарот прижал его к земле. Принялся вылизывать залитое слезами лицо, пытаясь утешить. Арей закрыл глаза и обнял за шею, запуская пальцы в волосы, рассыпавшиеся по плечам. Он не сопротивлялся, не отталкивал. Неужели наконец вышло сделать все правильно? Именно так, как ему было нужно?  
Астарот ощущал бешеное ликование, зарождающееся где-то внутри. Удалось изменить себя, переписать свою парадигму. Построить реальность, где это произошло.  
Он больше не пытался действовать вопреки внутренним установкам. Больше не шел по пути саморазрушения, не двигался против своей природы. Он изменил русло реки своего мировоззрения. Создал иную инструкцию. Больше не должно было быть сбоев из-за противоречия программе. Ведь он перепрограммировал мозги.  
Это был слишком прекрасный вечер. А утром Арей разбудил бережным поглаживанием, а не пихнул локтем в бок.  
— Какой ты сегодня нежный, — улыбнулся Астарот, привлекая его к себе и жадно целуя.  
Арей рассмеялся. Так нравилось прижимать его к груди, ощущать живое тепло. Хотелось забраться на него, прижать к земле и трахать, довольно урча. Чтобы он податливо выгибался и стонал от удовольствия, не сдерживаясь. Но он слегка отстранился и спросил:  
— Как у тебя это вышло?  
— Я начал думать это головой, — честно ответил Астарот. — Как ты мне велел. Я эволюционирую ради тебя.  
— Величайшее достижение, — усмехнулся Арей.  
Астарот вцепился в его запястья и припал к извергающим гадости устам, мстя любовью за очередную насмешку. Но Арей почему-то дернулся и пнул в пах, заставив себя отпустить.  
— Я никогда ничего не сделаю против твоей воли, ты же это знаешь, — виновато напомнил Астарот.  
— Знаю, но иногда мне надо в этом убедиться.  
— Я не всегда понимаю, когда ты ломаешься, а когда правда хочешь, чтобы я отстал...  
— Всегда. И сейчас понял.  
Астарот тяжело вздохнул, садясь на траве и обводя поляну слегка рассеянным взглядом. С Ареем не могло быть иначе. Всегда как на пороховой бочке. Астарот ощущал себя сапером посреди поля с минами. И порой игра в угадайку смертельно утомляла. А ведь только что было так хорошо...

Мой разум затуманен алкоголем,  
И на куски душа расколота моя.  
А вы идите нахуй лесом-полем  
Домой за горизонты бытия.

— Я вижу, — сдержанно заметил Арей, проникшись этим экспромтом. Он улегся поудобнее, подперев голову рукой, и смотрел как санитар на пациента. — Я помню, как однажды на мое: «Прекрати придуриваться» ты ответил: «А как это сделать?».  
— Это когда я сказал, что 15:00 происходит на Земле ровно в три часа дня? — заинтересовался Астарот.  
— Нет, это когда ты сидел и долго пялился на меня, а потом глубокомысленно изрек: «В тебе двадцать три пирожка».  
— А-а... — протянул Астарот, припоминая. — Ты еще спросил: «Зачем ты измеряешь мой рост в пирожках?»  
— А ты ответил: «А почему бы и нет?»  
Арей усмехнулся. Он так соблазнительно поглаживал себя по бедру. Будто ненароком. И вся его расслабленно-развратная поза казалась такой завлекающей. Теперь он уже откровенно дразнил.  
— А почему не изобрели мороженку со вкусом конопли? — внезапно осенило Астарота. И не остановило даже то, что Арей посмотрел на него, как на говно.  
Астарот щелкнул пальцами, создавая только что придуманное лакомство. Но не успел им как следует насладиться. Крепкий подзатыльник заставил впечататься носом прямо в мороженое.  
— Ну и как ее теперь есть, — сокрушенно вздохнул Астарот, укоризненно взглянув на Арея.  
— А вот так, — подсказал тот, припадая к лицу и принимаясь слизывать все, что на него налипло. Оставалось только закрыть глаза и балдеть.  
Спустя несколько минут Астарот уже снова держал его в объятиях и жадно лапал. Арей пытался кусаться, но Астарот каждый раз ловил его губы и целовал. И оба весело смеялись. То ли действовала мороженка, то ли просто было действительно хорошо.  
— Я хочу сказать тебе кое-что важное, — сообщил Арей, коснувшись ладонью щеки Астарота. Это было слишком некстати. Ну нахрена он портил такой прекрасный момент? — О тебе. И о себе. О нас. О том, как это выглядит на самом деле. Ты будешь удивлен.  
— Может, я этого не хочу? — неуверенно спросил Астарот. Как будто Арею было видней, хочет он или нет.  
— Хочешь, — уверил Арей. — Ну или у тебя нет выбора. Потому что я хочу.  
— Ты всегда решаешь за меня.  
— Об этом я и хочу сказать.  
— Ладно. Говори.  
— Я всегда считал, что ты сделал недостаточно для нашей любви. Что только я старался сделать это существующим. Но правда в том, что ты любишь меня больше, чем я тебя.  
Это и правда очень... удивило. Ошарашило, словно удар кувалдой по башке.  
— Я никогда не воспринимал тебя как отдельную от себя личность. Ты всегда был только частью моей реальности. Я бы ничего за тебя не отдал, если бы не был уверен, что ты мне нужен. Что в тебе есть смысл и польза. Мой мир крутится вокруг меня, и меня не волнует никто за пределами меня. Это не любовь, а я мудак. Ты можешь оценить это иначе, ты можешь сказать мне об этом что-нибудь хорошее. Но я говорю, что я мудак. Я страдал, чтобы ты устыдился и пожалел меня. Чтобы раскаялся. Я бы не отпустил тебя, даже если бы ты сам захотел уйти. Я люблю тебя как часть своей реальности. Я ненавижу тебя за то, что ты не такой, как в моей голове. Я расчетливая сволочь. Я не способен на бескорыстную жертвенность. Я все свои жертвы приносил ради себя, а не ради тебя. А с тебя требовал быть за них благодарным. Я эгоист, и мне не стыдно. Я все еще считаю, что прав. Потому что убеждение в собственной непогрешимости — это все, что у меня есть. Пока мудаки все, кроме меня, я могу делать вид, что люблю себя таким, какой я есть.  
— Я согласен быть твоим рабом, — растерянно шепнул Астарот, крепче прижимая его к себе. Должно быть, ему нелегко далась эта исповедь. На что он вообще рассчитывал, решив все это сказать? — Был согласен с самого начала. Стать частью твоей реальности. Навеки. Я принимаю это все. Люби меня как функцию. Я стану таким, как в твоей голове.  
— Я думал, что сделаю тебе больно, если скажу об этом, — нервно усмехнулся Арей, зарываясь лицом в его волосы.  
— Мне не больно, — успокоил Астарот, сам не понимая, почему. Может, он и раньше все это знал. Может, это было слишком очевидно. А может, просто не имело значения. — Я нужен тебе. Я всегда хотел только быть нужным тебе. Моя жизнь закончилась, когда я решил, что больше не нужен. Поэтому я позволил тебе меня убить.  
Ему изначально не нужно было ничего взамен. Даже сейчас он по-прежнему ничего не ждал. Только наслаждался мгновениями, когда Арей сам решал чем-то одарить.  
— Может, ты эгоист, — продолжал Астарот, поглаживая его по спине. — Но ты делал очень много хороших вещей для других ради себя. Даже по сравнению с твоим отцом, который тоже считал весь мир частью своей реальности... Ты организовал в своем доме бомжеубежище. Сколько людей, которым нужна была помощь, ты у себя приютил и заботился о них? Ты плевался, но делал всем добро. Айон был горазд пиздеть, но не делал даже мелочей ради чужого счастья. А ты ненавидел всех на словах, но делом кучу жизней спас. Ты никогда не переставал быть мудаком, просто никогда не был лицемером. Не старался показаться лучше, чем ты есть.  
— Старался. С тобой.  
— Значит, я особенный для тебя.  
— Я ненавижу твое позитивное мышление.  
— Почему ты так упорно хочешь, чтобы я увидел в тебе говно?  
— Потому что оно во мне объективно есть.  
— Оценочные суждения — это плохо.  
— Я очень хочу тебе врезать.  
— Если бы ты хоть раз за свое пребывание на Земле сходил к человеческому психиатру, тебе могли бы поставить человеческий диагноз «параноидная шизофрения». Из разряда «если у вас паранойя, это не значит, что за вами не следят».  
— А как бы ты назвал это дерьмо? — неожиданно иронично усмехнулся Арей. — «Астарот головного мозга»?  
— Это почему-то так лестно звучит.  
Он наконец рассмеялся. Слегка напряженно. Но все-таки искренне.  
— Да, надо было сходить. А потом тыкать справкой в рожу отцу каждый раз, когда он бил меня за то, кто я есть.  
— Я не знаю, насколько больше мне повезло с отцом, — облегченно улыбнулся Астарот, припадая щекой к его щеке. Радуясь, что удалось как-то незаметно сменить тему. — Но обе наши матери нас боялись. И оба мы в конечном итоге убили их...  
— Я помню один момент, который ты не позволял мне помнить. Действительно первый раз, когда я встретил тебя.

***

Арей тогда очень сильно поссорился с матерью. Ушел в лес, не собираясь возвращаться, пока не вернется отец. Но в темноте там оказалось довольно неуютно. Совсем одному.  
Он шел и шел вперед, пока не осознал бессмысленность этого занятия. А потом уселся на холодную землю и позорно разрыдался, жалея себя и ненавидя весь мир. И плакал, надеясь, что кто-нибудь бесконечно добрый, всегда наблюдающий за ним, придет утешить. И он действительно пришел.  
Теплые руки прижали к широкой груди. Мягкие волосы защекотали лицо. Арей вцепился коготками в рубашку своего спасителя, покрепче обнимая его. Он ни о чем не спросил. Не испугался. Он знал, что происходит — знал лучше, чем во все последующие годы. Знал, что к нему пришел ангел-хранитель, оберегающий с самого рождения. Нет — задолго до того, как оно произошло.  
Он не заметил, как Астарот вынес из леса на руках. Как они оказались у дома, вокруг которого бродила матерящаяся Мариса. Она была бы только рада, если бы ненужный ребенок потерялся в лесу — но как она объяснила бы эту Айону? Выбора не было — приходилось искать.  
— Я всегда рядом, — шепнул Астарот прежде, чем поставил Арея на траву. — Я всегда приду, когда ты будешь нуждаться во мне.  
Демоненок счастливо улыбнулся, посмотрев на него снизу вверх. Астарот еще долго стоял во тьме и провожал его взглядом. И почему-то хотелось плакать. Эти чувства... Эта любовь... Причиняла невыносимую боль.

***

— Мне тоже очень тяжело было признать, что я неправ. Неправ, отказываясь от счастья для себя. Не желая видеть реальность, где смог бы быть с тобой.  
Арей не ответил. Только через несколько долгих минут, в течение которых позволял гладить себя, негромко, но уверенно произнес:  
— Мне надо увидеться с отцом. Я еще очень многого ему не сказал. И осталось то, что он должен сказать мне.  
На этот раз Астарот почему-то совсем не почувствовал ревности. Арей когда-то сказал: «Ты до сих пор ведешь себя так, будто не имеешь на меня права». Это вспомнилось так кстати сейчас. Потому что это изменилось. Теперь Астарот чувствовал совсем иначе.  
— Я смотрел на реальности и искал ту, где ты будешь счастлив со мной. Но не находил, потому что не мыслил себе какую-то роль. Для твоего счастья мне пришлось бы совершить действия. Это противоречило моей программе. Это было заблокировано для меня.  
— Ты такой скромный, — усмехнулся Арей, выгибаясь и лукаво заглядывая в глаза. — Решил, что меня недостоин. Что недостоин счастья.  
— Скромный? Это комплимент? — растерянно уточнил Астарот.  
— Нет, я хочу тебя этим оскорбить.  
Этого стоило ожидать. Он оскорблял гораздо чаще, чем говорил что-то приятное. Нахальный мальчишка всю жизнь вертел им как хотел. И было величайшим счастьем стелиться ковриком у его ног.  
Жесткий, ранимый эгоист, нуждающийся в духовном единстве. Он ломал мозг своими сложными противоречиями. Но у них обоих не было никого ближе по духу. Они были друг для друга тем единственным, ради чего существование вообще имело смысл.  
— Ты думаешь, что готов жертвовать ради меня только тем, что тебе не нужно, или тем, что сможешь восполнить? — шепнул Астарот, скользнув рукой по груди Арея и мягко, но крепко взяв его за горло. Заставив прогнуться и зажмурить глаза. — Я не верю в это. Ты свихнулся — это твоя цена за любовь ко мне. Ты мог выбросить ее, если твое себялюбие перевесило. Но ты этого не сделал.  
— Это приемлемая цена, — выдохнул Арей. Губы его расплылись в довольной улыбке, а дыхание сделалось учащенным. Он потерся задницей о бедра, намеренно дразня. — Это не худшее, что со мной случилось. Я наивно считал, что смогу это преодолеть.  
— Тогда чего бы ты не смог сделать ради меня? Скажи мне, где предел. Где начинается неприемлемая.  
— Я бы не смог отпустить тебя, если бы ты захотел уйти. Не ради своего долбанного альтруизма. А потому что тебе стало бы плохо со мной. Я не мыслю тебя без меня. Там, где ты без меня, начинается предел.  
— Ты всегда хотел от меня того же и не считал это чем-то плохим. Ты ненавидел мое желание тебя отпустить. Ты бы предпочел, чтобы я был маньяком и запер тебя в подвале. Лишь бы не оставлял.  
— Это то, чем мы отличаемся. То, чего нам друг в друге никогда не понять.  
— Но я пытаюсь понять. Я отчаянно пытаюсь тебя понять. Все в тебе. Я хочу знать, как работает твоя голова. Я не хочу тебя переделать, не хочу осуждать, хочу научиться мыслить шире. Хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я всегда на твоей стороне. Но я не раз тебя разочаровывал... Пожалуйста, не злись на меня...  
— Помнишь нашу встречу в Аду? — усмехнулся Арей, внезапно резко меняя тему. — Когда ты пришел и спас меня, потерявшего все. Помнишь, как я принял лекарства, которые мне было нельзя? Ты был таким решительным и властным, когда сажал меня в то кресло. А потом попытался побить тапком.  
— Сейчас мне за это стыдно, — обескураженно вздохнул Астарот, зарываясь лицом в его волосы. — Я испугался и психанул. Я так старался, чтобы к тебе не пришла смерть, я заставил тебя столько вынести ради этого, а ты мог отравиться чертовым обезболивающим! Тогда я чувствовал, что полностью утратил контроль. Что я бездарь и лох, что взялся за то, чего не умею, и нехрен было начинать.  
— У меня встал, пока я там сидел, — продолжал Арей как ни в чем не бывало. — Я рассердил тебя тем, что мог умереть. Ты должен понимать, что я чувствовал то же по отношению к тебе. Каждый раз, когда ты совершал какую-нибудь глупость. Только, в отличие от тебя, у меня хватало решимости тебя за это побить.  
— У тебя правда встал? — поразился Астарот. Неужели он тогда был настолько перепуган, что мог этого не заметить?  
— Ты мог бы быть моим санитаром в психушке, — довольно промурлыкал Арей, потершись об него всем телом. — Мне так нравилось, когда ты делал со мной всю эту медицинскую хрень. Это даже возбуждало. Мне потом очень надолго хватило эротических фантазий.  
Астарот поперхнулся и предпочел не продолжать дальнейшие расспросы. Какие-то вещи до сих пор шокировали. Хотя давно уже стоило привыкнуть. Он чувствовал себя невероятным занудой от того, что все это дико смущало. Как никогда раньше. Потому что раньше было совсем иначе. Было насрать на все. А с Ареем... С Ареем он мямлил, заикался и безумно переживал.  
— Хочешь поиграть со мной в доктора? — усмехнулся Астарот, проводя рукой по рельефу его пресса. — Я могу создать реальность, где ты будешь пациентом психушки, а я врачом.  
В этом был огромный плюс воображаемой реальности. Мира сотворения. Они могли проживать любые ситуации, будто совместный сон. Почти реальный. Это было гораздо интереснее, чем просто ролевые игры. Их воображение создавало реальные миры. Сосредоточенные только на них двоих.  
Арей весело захохотал. Астарот крепче прижал к себе его трясущееся от смеха тело и, не удержавшись, куснул за торчащее острое ушко. Хотелось охватить его всего, погладить, смять, укусить, расцеловать каждую частичку. Хотелось постоянно. И с этим невозможно было справиться. Эта всеобъемлющая страстная нежность накатывала, стоило лишь увидеть его или подумать о нем.  
— От тебя засосы остаются, — недовольно проворчал Арей, передергивая плечами, когда Астарот припал губами к его шее.  
— Прости...  
Наглый мальчишка издевательски ухмыльнулся. Нет, Арей не мог хотеть, чтобы Астарот поумерил энтузиазм. Арей всегда просил совершенно об обратном. Вредный, невыносимый... Как же хотелось его покусать!  
Он вскрикнул от неожиданного укуса — и Астарот возликовал, потому что укус получился действительно неожиданным. Даже для него самого.  
— Я тебе все зубы выбью и в задницу засуну! — зарычал Арей, вырываясь, но Астарот накрепко сдавил его в объятиях, приникая щекой к всклокоченным волосам с поистине счастливым выражением на спокойно-расслабленном лице.  
— А ты с детства любил кусаться, — ностальгически пропел он, тиская Арея, как котенка. — Маленький миленький демоненочек, вредненький, нахальненький, прелесть моя.  
Дьявол заткнулся от неожиданности и перестал вырываться. Восторженное ликование от этой покладистости только возросло.  
Астарот навалился на него, принимаясь лихорадочно целовать. Скользнул руками к его запястьям и сжал, хоть Арей и не сопротивлялся. Все же ответ любовью и добром на какую-нибудь гадость действовал на него обезоруживающе. Ведь он всегда только этого и хотел, только в этом и нуждался. Хотелось щедро одарить его любовью. Хоть ее, наверно, и не могло быть достаточно никогда.  
Арей обхватил ногами. Потерся раздвинутыми бедрами о поясницу. Он прерывисто дышал, его сердце стучало как бешеное. И он улыбался. Довольно жмурился, когда Астарот терся о его лицо и шею, когда покусывал щеки и целовал, оставляя на них заметные следы. Могло ли быть что-то лучше, чем эта счастливая улыбка? Наверное, то, что теперь Астарот не смотрел на это со стороны. Он в этом участвовал. Он стал этому причиной. Он сам сделал Арея счастливым. Это превысило все ожидания. Все самые дерзновенные мечты.


	12. Глава 12. Шаг через убеждения

Было забавно видеть отца сейчас. Арей приходил к нему иногда. Не слишком часто. Но порой все еще хотелось увидеть его. Поговорить, спросить совета. Теперь общаться с ним стало проще. Он больше не воспринимался как обязанность. Как что-то, что было бы жаль потерять.  
На этот раз, усевшись рядом на траву, Арей начал с того, что спросил:  
— Что ты чувствуешь? Ты остался один. Ты всю жизнь прожил с верой в судьбу и великий смысл происходящего. Ты построил свою жизнь на воображаемом ожидании. На мечте. Я все же отказался разделить ее с тобой. Каково тебе?  
— Тебя это правда интересует? — усмехнулся Айон, даже не взглянув на него.  
— Это не беспокойство. Это любопытство.  
— Я чувствую опустошенность.  
Что ж, примерно этого Арей и ждал. Отцу стало не с кем разделить свой рай. Должно быть, он не понимал, как и зачем жить дальше. Ради чего. Ради кого. Он почему-то не мог делать это ради себя — хотя всегда делал это ради себя и лишь притворялся, что это ради других. Может, этого ему и не хватало. Иллюзии, что это альтруизм, а не эгоизм.  
— Ты всегда бил меня, когда тебе что-то не нравилось, — напомнил Арей. — Я привык поступать так с другими. Так, как ты со мной поступал. Это не часть моего безумия. Это то, чему ты меня научил.  
— Ты пришел вернуть долги?  
— Я ненавижу в себе все, что досталось мне от тебя. Все, чем ты всегда гордился. Ненавижу гордыню и властность, ненавижу перфекционизм и непомерную жадность, ненавижу тщеславие, ненавижу убеждение в собственной правоте. Это не сила духа. Это причиняет боль. Мне и моей любви.  
— Любви, — усмехнулся Айон. Он делал это с какой-то непередаваемой мрачностью. Настораживающей. Страх его боли и недовольства был заложен многолетним опытом взаимодействия с его кулаками. И Арей не мог не бояться до сих пор. — Как же я был слеп, если не видел твоей любви к нему. Я хотел оградить тебя от него и считал, что это сделает тебя счастливым. Он угрожал убить меня, если я убью тебя. Заступался за тебя. Всегда. Я ревновал, я видел его желание владеть тобой. И даже не пытался разобраться, почему, мне было плевать. Хотел он спасти тебя или уничтожить — мне было плевать. Он отбирал тебя у меня. Это все, что имело значение.  
— Я ненавижу это в тебе. И в себе.  
Рука отца недвусмысленно погладила бедро, и Арей отстранился, отсаживаясь чуть дальше. Он ощущал напряжение рядом с ним. И никак не решался сказать то, ради чего сюда и пришел.  
— О, я тебе настолько противен? — криво ухмыльнулся Айон, но больше не полез. — Или это он запрещает тебе со мной спать?  
— Тебе всегда было удобно думать, что он меня заставляет и принуждает.  
— А что еще я должен думать? Что тогда, что сейчас.  
— Я не хочу с тобой трахаться не потому, что он мне запретил. Он бы никогда не посмел что-то мне запретить.  
— Тогда почему?  
— Потому что я не испытываю желания это делать. Я хочу, чтобы ты отпустил меня. Ты можешь чувствовать себя преданным и использованным. Но ты навязал мне свой рай. Я миллионы раз повторял, что он мне не нужен. Ты не верил, ты игнорировал, ты решал за меня. Я ни в чем перед тобой не виноват. Я хотел убить тебя, потому что хотел поставить точку. Потому что боюсь твоей мести. Скажи, что этого не будет. Что ты правда любишь меня и позволишь мне быть счастливым тем счастьем, которое я сам для себя избрал.  
— Все это время я не вмешивался в твою жизнь.  
— У нас вечность впереди.  
— Ты — все, что у меня есть. Я не хочу тебя терять.  
— Я не декорация твоей реальности.  
— Так не должно быть.  
— Не тебе решать за меня, что со мной должно быть.  
Айон тяжело вздохнул, роняя голову на руки. Этот мыслительный процесс явно давался ему с большим трудом. Слишком тяжело было признать, что мир не вертится вокруг него. Это существовало где-то за пределами его парадигмы и сейчас с боем прорывалось в нее.  
— А разве он за тебя не решал? — наконец спросил Айон, поднимая голову.  
— Он расплатился за это бездной, — усмехнулся Арей. От этого вдруг стало так забавно. — По-моему, я очень доходчиво ему объяснил, в чем он был неправ.  
— Ты счастлив? Ты правда счастлив? Или снова убеждаешь себя в этом, потому что устал искать?  
— Нет, я не счастлив. Я никогда больше не стану себе об этом лгать. Но я выбрал то, за то буду бороться. И мне нравится это как процесс. Я живу именно то, что хочу жить.  
— Почему ты выбрал его?  
— Потому что он не заставлял меня выбирать. Даже если этого хотел.  
— Ты всегда хотел от меня добра.  
— Да, и поэтому тоже. В тебе это существовало только в моем воображении. А в нем было всегда.  
— Ты нашел свой идеал? — мрачно усмехнулся Айон.  
— Идеал, — вдруг засмеялся Арей, осмыслив это. — Я его не искал. Он всегда был со мной. Ведь он вырастил меня. Лучше, чем это делал ты в любой из реальностей. Я никогда не любил тебя так, как любил его. Мне никогда с тобой не было так хорошо. Потому что он любил меня, а ты любил себя. Он проводил со мной время, зная, что оно закончится. Целовал меня, как в последний раз. И ничего не требовал взамен. Согревал, пока был рядом. Пытался отдать все, что у него было. Разделить все, что мог разделить.  
— И как он относится к твоим убийствам? К тому, что ты делал с Агваресом? Неужели одобряет, в отличие от меня? Тогда тебе действительно повезло.  
Как же отцу хотелось задеть за больное. Даже сейчас сделать какую-нибудь гадость. Может, правда стоило убить его. Ему не хватило бы великодушия не мстить. Если не сейчас, то через тысячу лет. Астарот не смог переступить через нежелание убивать и поплатился за это. Стоило ли повторять его ошибку? Стоило ли дорожить отцом, стоило ли проявлять милосердие? Он никогда не щадил.  
— Не одобряет, — честно ответил Арей. — Принимает. Как часть меня. И во многом винит себя.  
— Есть ли во Вселенной место, куда ты сможешь прийти? Есть ли место, где хоть кто-то не ненавидит тебя?  
Кажется, и у Астарота не было такого места. Забавно. Они никогда этого не хотели. Стать врагами и изгоями всей Вселенной. Это получилось как-то само собой. Потому что на это просто всегда было совершенно плевать.  
— Пусть ненавидят, — самоуверенно усмехнулся Арей. — А Вселенной больше нет. Зато у меня есть своя. И там нас только двое. Этого достаточно. Я никогда не хотел большего. Мне все мешали. Я хочу оставить позади и их всех, и тебя. Если бы вы до сих пор мешали мне быть счастливым, я бы стер вас всех из бытия. И мне было бы не жаль. Вы слишком долго заставляли меня страдать. Больше я этого не позволю.  
— И он принял бы это?  
— Он бы все принял. Ради меня он позволил тебе совершить геноцид.  
— Вы стоите друг друга.  
Так и хотелось ответить: «На себя посмотри».

— Я был у отца, — сообщил Арей невзначай.  
Рука Астарота, лежащая у него на бедре, нервно дрогнула. Он давно уже гладил по внутренней стороне бедра, придвинувшись поближе, но не мешая спокойно сидеть, свесив ноги в обрыв, и смотреть на россыпь звезд. А сейчас перестал.  
— Он напомнил мне, что нам нигде нет места. Что нас все ненавидят. Что мы всей Вселенной отсыпали говна, и теперь она очень хочет кинуть в ответ.  
— Ты убил его?  
Почему он именно об этом спросил?  
— Нет. Пока нет.  
— Мы что-то делаем не так.  
— Почему ты так думаешь?  
— Вокруг нас ненависть.  
— Вокруг нас рай.  
Они надолго замолчали. Астарот убрал руку, и без нее стало как-то пусто и одиноко. Он не прикасался снова, как будто не хотел мараться о грязь. Может, виной этой мысли была чертова мнительность. Но против воли нарастало раздражение. Он сидел и молчал, глядя в сторону. О чем можно было думать так долго? Почему он ничего не говорил?  
— У меня есть друзья, — наконец неуверенно произнес Астарот. — Не ахти какие близкие... Но есть. У меня есть Вестер, есть Аэн, есть Кайла. Есть многие другие. В разных реальностях. Я могу пойти поговорить с ними, если мне захочется.  
— Иварлидреевцы, — усмехнулся Арей, проникаясь иронией. — Ты ненавидишь Иварлидрей.  
— А у тебя? У тебя ведь есть Эмира. Агварес. Твои дети. Твои дети простили и любят тебя. Мои дети меня ненавидят.  
— Мои дети заслуживают лучшего, чем мое общество. Особенно Агварес. Он достаточно настрадался от меня.  
— Мы оба верили своим отцам. И оба утратили веру.  
— Я не нуждаюсь ни в ком кроме тебя.  
Астарот наконец взял за руку. Переплел их пальцы и крепко сжал в молчаливой поддержке. Арей положил голову ему на плечо. Вселенная осталась позади. Вселенная не имела значения. Пока он держал за руку. Пока делился теплом.  
— А тебя все во мне устраивает? — неожиданно спросил Астарот. — Может, мне что-то изменить?  
— Ты сам настаивал, чтоб я любил тебя таким, какой ты есть.  
— Я про глупость говорил, а не про лицо.  
— А к твоему лицу у меня никогда претензий не было.  
Он как-то очень тяжело и печально вздохнул. Арей не сдержал улыбки и, поднеся его руку к лицу, прижался к ней губами. Прекрасно ощущая, как по всему телу Астарота от этого поцелуя проносится легкая дрожь.  
— А еще у меня есть Адам, — внезапно вспомнил он. — Я не так уж часто провожу с ним время, но с ним бывает весело. Даже жаль, что в детстве я его только чморил. У нас много общих интересов. Больше, чем было у меня с Самаэлем. Забавно.  
— У меня с отцом тоже нет общих интересов, — усмехнулся Арей. — Как это работает? Почему мы провели всю жизнь, сражаясь за то, что нам не подходит?  
— Потому что мы лохи. Нет, я не переживаю, что меня ненавидит вся Вселенная. Меня любили те, кто заслуживал моих угрызений совести. Мне стыдно только перед тобой.  
— Мне понравилось, как ты тогда ответил Астарте. Что тебе не стыдно за то, что ты любишь меня.  
— Мне было стыдно, что я не пришел за ней в бездну. Ни за кем не пришел. Но я больше этого не чувствую. Я не виноват, что никого из них не люблю настолько, чтобы спасти от смерти. Это не то, что я могу контролировать. Это не то, что можно сделать из чувства долга.  
— Наверное, я тоже никого кроме тебя не смог бы спасти. Я испытывал и любовь, и ненависть почти ко всем и всегда. И никогда не мог определиться. Эти чувства разрывали на части. Измучивали. А любовь перевесила только с тобой.  
— Разве перевесила? — беспечно переспросил Астарот и опомнился лишь тогда, когда получил локтем в челюсть. О да, это был лучший способ доказать любовь. — Я не хотел обесценить твои чувства, — поправился он, сплюнув в траву выбитый зуб. — Прости.  
Это все правда не имело значения. Арей раз за разом пытался переступать через себя и подавлять злость, но все равно срывался. Так пусть бы лучше не притворялся, не ломал себя и просто делал, что хочет. Он и так давал больше, чем Астарот когда-либо ожидал. Он позволял жить с ним жизнь.  
— Я ценю твою любовь, — примирительно произнес Астарот, отчаянно желая дотронуться до Арея, но не решаясь. — Это самое ценное, что у меня есть.  
Черт знает, что он опять сделал не так. Чем его разозлил. Было так сложно понять. Но он обещал принимать любую кару за свои ошибки. И все еще верил в то, что это правильно. Потому что надеялся, что однажды искупит грехи, и все будет хорошо. Но этому не было конца. Может, решившись на это, он обрек себя на вечность в аду. Но это все равно был слишком прекрасный ад.  
— Потому что у тебя нет ничего другого, — процедил Арей. — У тебя вообще ничего нет.  
— Потому что я больше ничего не хочу.  
— А если когда-нибудь захочешь? Что тебя удержит рядом со мной? Что ты сделаешь, если однажды проснешься и поймешь, что больше не испытываешь кайф, пресмыкаясь передо мной?  
— Это я тебя таким сделал. Параноиком, у которого страх трансформируется в злость, потому что ему страшно признать, что он любит и боится потерять. Потому что от этого он чувствует себя бессильным и слабым. Потому что тебе уже много раз приходилось меня терять.  
Астарот совершил две ошибки. Проигнорировал вопрос и озвучил то очевидное, которое было слишком неуместно сейчас, потому что вряд ли Арей вообще хотел об этом говорить. Расплата последовала незамедлительно. Но на этот раз Арей задействовал зубы.  
Астарот отскочил, зажимая ладонью прокушенную шею. Он все понимал, но ничего не мог исправить. Как всегда. Никудышный мессия. Никудышный властелин реальности. Всегда хотелось упасть перед Ареем на колени и просить прощения за то, что он ни черта не может, за то, что позволяет страдать. Но когда он делал это, то просто получал ногой по морде — и все равно ничего не менялось. Поэтому он перестал.  
Он ждал, что чувство вины поутихнет со временем. Притупится, вытеснится подаренным Арею счастьем. Но оно лишь разрасталось. Раньше, до перерождения, до того, как мальчишка без души за руку вывел из бездны, Астарот просто признал бы, что неспособен сделать его счастливым. Что этим должен заниматься кто-то другой. В этом и была главная ошибка. За это он и расплачивался сейчас.  
Арей развернулся и пошел прочь, унося все с собой и оставляя жуткую пустоту. Сам не ожидая этого от себя, Астарот кинулся за ним и схватил за волосы, удерживая. Не отпуская, даже когда дьявол начал вырываться. Он грязно матерился, пока Астарот волок его к дереву. И зарычал, когда он заставил опереться на ствол и негромко, но твердо велел:  
— Стой смирно и не дергайся, пока я не закончу. Молча. Но я разрешаю тебе кричать.  
Это сработало. Это всегда почему-то работало. Арей все еще шумно и яростно дышал и сдавленно рычал, но не сопротивлялся. Послушно не двигался с места. Не двинулся, даже когда на спину ему опустилась плеть. Только крепче вцепился когтями в древесную кору.  
Как же часто он нарывался на наказание в детстве. Не проходило и месяца без того, чтобы он не попытался убить или просто наброситься. Так ведь на самом деле было всегда... Просто тогда Астарот четко обозначал границы дозволенного. Это делал Правитель Ада, который ни на что не рассчитывал. Который делал это, потому что должен был.  
А зачем все это делал Арей? Что двигало им тогда? Ненависть за то, что кто-то решил его судьбу? Или ему правда просто нравилось все это с самого начала, черт побери? Он ведь всегда прекрасно понимал, что у него нет шансов, что он не сможет убить Правителя Ада. Он этого даже не хотел.  
Ему становилось легче сейчас. С каждым ударом. Он расслаблялся и отпускал душевную боль, пока нарастала физическая. Только Айону он в какой-то момент позволял творить с собой то же самое — интересно, кого он представлял, закрывая глаза? Но он никогда не позволил бы это кому-то, кому не мог доверять.  
Арей вздрогнул всем телом, когда Астарот прижался сзади, обвив его руками за пояс. Принимаясь жадно ласкать. Ведь этого ему тогда не хватало? Продолжения? Об этом он думал, когда возвращался в свою квартиру? Когда ласкал себя с мыслями о властном повелителе, который ни разу не воспользовался своим положением, гад такой?  
Арей дрожал, пока Астарот проводил языком по каждой оставленной плетью кровавой полосе. Это было даже обидно — нежность никогда не возбуждала его так же сильно и ярко, как все это дерьмо. Вредный, невыносимый, нахальный мальчишка с извращенным разумом. Он нуждался в том, что не приносило удовольствие давать.  
Астарот провел рукой вдоль его позвоночника, заставив податливо прогнуться. Уперся горячим членом в оттопыренную задницу и потерся о ложбинку между ягодиц, надавливая на вход, но не проникая внутрь. Заставляя судорожно сжиматься в предвкушении.  
— Хочешь? — шепнул он, обдав дыханием ухо Арея и игриво куснув острый кончик. — Попроси.  
— Вставь мне, — сдавленно процедил дьявол сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы. Так, будто приказывал, а не просил. — Выеби меня, повелитель.  
Все же нравилось, когда он так называл. Что бы он на самом деле ни имел в виду.  
— Ты втягиваешься, — усмехнулся он, когда после они лежали на траве и переводили дыхание. — Тебе начинает нравиться.  
— Да, — с изумлением признал Астарот. — Да, мне это начинает нравиться.  
— И ты чувствуешь себя плохим?  
— Нет, я чувствую, что забочусь о тебе и делаю тебе хорошо. Что я наконец-то все делаю правильно.  
— Мне нравится твоя уверенная властность, когда ты сам себе доверяешь. Я всегда доверял. Это я тебя не заслуживаю. Я постоянно обесцениваю и высмеиваю твои чувства. Бью тебя.  
— Я клал на твои чувства много лет.  
— И хочешь вечность за это расплачиваться?  
— Мне все равно, пока я могу быть с тобой.  
— Зачем тебе быть со мной? Если тебе от этого плохо. Если почти все, что мы делаем в последнее время — это ебемся и ругаемся.  
— Оценочные суждения — это сложно. Все эти хорошо и плохо — о чем они вообще? Относительно чего? Оценочные суждения подразумевают абсолютность, которой не существует. Это так не работает.  
— Давай устроим день, когда я буду делать то, что ты захочешь. Просто говори, чего хочешь.  
Это было так внезапно. Астарот растерялся и не нашел, что ответить. Арей никогда раньше такого не предлагал. Зачем ему вообще это понадобилось? Он снова переживал, что слишком мудак?  
— Я так не умею, — неохотно пробормотал Астарот.  
— Это просто.  
— А если тебе не захочется делать то, что я попрошу, но ты все равно будешь делать?  
— Обещаю, что не буду.  
— Ладно.  
— Я как будто вынуждаю тебя какое-то время не быть вынужденным мне прислуживать.  
— Так и есть.  
— Это, блять, смешно.  
— Наверное, смешно, — согласился Астарот. — Но мне так комфортно. Я к этому привык. Я не могу управлять тобой.  
— Просто попроси меня о чем-то, о чем ты раньше считал, что это превышение полномочий. Погладить тебя, не бить, когда ты говоришь глупости, совместно половить пироженки в пруду.  
— Да, я давно хотел тебе кое-что сказать.  
— Говори.  
— Ты похож на баклажан.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что фиолетовый.  
— Изысканный комплимент, — усмехнулся Арей. Он и правда не ударил. И даже не смотрел как на говно.  
— Ты не любишь баклажаны, — продолжал Астарот. — Это все потому, что они фиолетовые? Это дискриминация. Не притесняй сородичей. У вас много общего.  
— Это предел твоих мечтаний? Сказать мне, что я похож на баклажан, и за это не огрести?  
— У меня скромные потребности.  
— Давай смелее. Я приказываю. У тебя же по-любому есть фантазии об идеальном времяпровождении. Где — в баре, на природе, в каком-нибудь историческом событии?  
— Хочу провести день как в самом начале, в Аду, когда ты был еще мальчишкой, — признался наконец Астарот. — Хочу прожить это по-другому. Или хотя бы сделать вид.  
— Мне нравится эта идея, — одобрительно усмехнулся Арей. — Я ведь помню, ты мне и раньше такое предлагал.  
— Ты отказался.  
— Я был не готов туда вернуться.  
— А сейчас?  
— Пойдем, — позвал он, протягивая руку.  
Астарот сжал его пальцы в будоражащем предвкушении. Впереди ждал целый день переписанного прошлого. И он хотел взять от него все, что только мог.  
Забавно было попытаться соблюсти расписание. Поэтому утро началось с разминочного боя. Они периодически делали это просто для удовольствия. Дрались в рукопашную и на мечах. И теперь Арей побеждал гораздо чаще. А в детстве не мог даже ранить. Астарот не знал, что чувствует, осознавая эту разницу. Между нынешним Ареем и тем.  
Он повалил на пол, приставив меч к горлу. И, оседлав, с улыбкой впился в податливо раскрывшиеся губы. Они потрахались здесь, а после в лаборатории, проведя там оставшееся время до обеда в попытке изобрести субстанцию, которая начисто растворяла бы одежду, но не вредила коже. На нее были большие планы, но ничего не вышло. А после секса стало уже не до того.  
Вечером они сидели в просторном зале квартиры Астарота, пили и смотрели на звезды. Только на этот раз не в разных креслах, а на одном диване. Астарот обнимал Арея и крепко прижимал к себе. Почти собственнически, со страстью, с желанием. Тискал и лапал, мял за мягкие места, щипал и щекотал, заставляя смеяться. Терся лицом, как кот. И чувствовал себя потрясающе, фантастически счастливым. Было тепло и спокойно, будто все произошедшее сегодня заполнило в душе тысячелетнюю пустоту. Этого было не просто достаточно, это было больше и лучше всего, чего он когда-либо смел желать.  
— Мне нравится чувство, что я тебе принадлежу, — усмехнулся Арей, утыкаясь Астароту в волосы. — Мне от него хорошо и спокойно.  
— Я знаю, но это я тебе принадлежу.  
— Хотя бы просто чаще делай вид.  
Мальчишка — мрачный, угрюмый, упрямо-самоуверенный — давно уже вырос в неуравновешенного, обиженного на бытие маньяка. Они всегда оставались совершенно разными по характеру. Не сходились во взглядах на моральные ценности. Но смотрели в одну сторону. Понимали друг друга без слов. У них всегда было море общих интересов. Совпадали некоторые психотравмы. На этой почве и возникла любовь? Или дело было в чем-то другом? Как это вообще работало? В чем была суть духовной близости? И почему пришлось ждать пять тысяч лет, чтобы он родился? Почему пришлось столько сделать, чтобы это произошло?  
— Когда ты убил Арианну, — тихо шепнул Астарот, запуская пальцы в неровно подстриженные волосы и наслаждаясь их мягкой шелковистостью. — Помнишь, ты упал с Элизиума? Я тогда подхватил тебя.  
— Я долго пытался понять, как выжил, свалившись с такой высоты. Почему от меня вообще осталось целое туловище, а не куча ошметков, раскиданных по скалам. Ты тогда даже не показался мне на глаза.  
— Я был там не нужен. Я позаботился о тебе и ушел.  
— Ты сам вообще не привык, чтобы о тебе заботились.  
— Никто никогда этого не делал.  
— А ты бы этого хотел?  
— Не знаю. Наверное, это не мое — принимать. Я привык отдавать. Я же мессия.  
— Мессия, — усмехнулся Арей, припадая к губам Астарота, и тот с наслаждением ответил. — Я знаю, что тебе нравится, когда я ласкаю тебя.  
Он резко толкнул, заставив упасть на диван, и навалился сверху. Полез под одежду, оглаживая ничем не прикрытую кожу. Принялся целовать, заставляя жмуриться от невыносимого удовольствия. В эти мгновения казалось, что от счастья можно умереть. Оно поглотило все существо, заполнило все мироздание. Астарот осознал, что плачет, только когда Арей склонился над ним, бережно собирая губами слезы со щек. Он гладил с такой нежностью, с такой заботливой и трепетной любовью, что это невозможно было выносить.  
Астарот прижал его к себе, крепко обхватив за плечи. Зарылся лицом в белоснежные волосы и просто молча плакал, ненавидя себя за это. За то, что портил все, что Арей для него создавал. Всегда. И на этот раз.  
— Я не смогу тебя трахнуть, — выдавил Астарот. Чувство вины разрослось до такой степени, что захотелось разложиться на атомы и стереть себя из реальности. — Прости.  
— Ты ничего мне не должен, — утешил Арей, погладив по голове. — Это твой день.  
Как же плохо было от того, что стало слишком хорошо. Астарота все устраивало, черт побери. Устраивало быть рабом на побегушках и исполнять чужие капризы. Обеспечивать счастье кому-то другому. А это все — весь этот чудесный, кажущийся нереальным день — был за пределами того, что он мог вынести. Это почему-то причиняло чудовищную боль.  
— Почему ты не умеешь принимать благодарность? — участливо шепнул Арей. — Разве тебя никогда не благодарили? Никогда не хотели сделать для тебя что-то в ответ?  
— Хотели. На этом моменте я обычно уходил и больше не возвращался. Наверное, так же я поступил и с тобой. Это пугает меня. Почему-то. Ты предложил мне больше, чем я способен вынести.  
— Почему ты это чувствуешь? Ты считаешь, что не заслуживаешь чужого бескорыстного добра?  
— Это просто то, что я есть. Это было со мной всегда.  
— Но ты хочешь от меня большего. Просто боишься собственных желаний. У тебя есть вечность, чтобы привыкнуть к счастью.  
Арей слегка отстранился и почти невесомо потерся носом о щеку. Поцеловал в зажмуренное веко, погладил по волосам. Он был таким добрым и понимающим сейчас. Утешал, поддерживал. Наверное, вечности не хватило бы на то, чтобы почувствовать себя достойным его.  
— Я люблю тебя, — тихо произнес он, и Астарот разрыдался в голос, уткнувшись в мягкость растрепанных волос. — Я был ужасным ребенком. Довел собственного похитителя до того, что он меня выгнал. Еще с глубокого детства я был вредным и пакостливым, творил, что хотел, не задумываясь о чужих чувствах. Иногда я это понимаю и перестаю винить тебя. Я поставил тебя в ситуацию из разряда «заберите вашу дитятку без выкупа, я вам сам доплачу». Я давил на тебя. И не пытался понять. Ты хотел от меня избавиться, чтобы не нести за меня ответственность. Меня это оскорбляло. Я ненавидел тебя за то, что ты не хотел быть со мной. Не мог по каким-то внутренним причинам. Я не стал в них разбираться. Но я начинаю понимать, почему ты так поступил. И что я сам сделал не так. Я не злюсь на тебя. Сегодня, сейчас. Я могу это чувствовать. Я могу тебя простить.  
Это было уже слишком. Почему-то от этого «я могу тебя простить» уже по-настоящему захотелось умереть. Провалиться в небытие. Которого не существовало. Поэтому приходилось страдать.  
Вечность ада была терпимее, чем день рая. Тысяча побоев легче, чем одно ласковое прикосновение. А доброе слово било в самое сердце, не оставляя от него даже осколков. Наверное, поэтому Астарот и не мог сделать Арея счастливым. Ведь у самого была хренова аллергия на счастье. Арей заслуживал лучшего. Жаль, что лучшего для него не нашлось.  
Новый день разбудил привычными солнечными лучами в их маленьком личном мире. И на душе почему-то стало непередаваемо светло. Астарот взглянул на Арея, все еще спящего рядом, и тепло улыбнулся. Хотелось поблагодарить его. Сказать, как ценно то, что он сделал вчера. Как важно. Сказать, что больше они никогда не расстанутся. Потому что за любовь и счастье стоит бороться. Даже если это борьба с дерьмом в собственной голове.  
Астарот придвинулся поближе и припал к губам Арея, надеясь разбудить его поцелуем. Но вместо того, чтобы ответить, дьявол отпихнул, ударив локтем по шее.  
— Целоваться лезешь, — противно усмехнулся он. — Неужели думал, что я тебя теперь каждый день буду ублажать? Это была разовая акция, и она уже закончилась.  
Почему-то снова стало невыносимо больно. Будто весь вчерашний день просто приснился или привиделся в бреду. Коварный мальчишка снова поиздевался, снова играл на чувствах. Ему так понравилось в тот раз?  
— Зачем ты так со мной? — глухо спросил Астарот. Казалось, что в душе что-то умирает, когда он делает это. Может, так он платил за свою боль. Свои разбитые надежды. Может, вообще не было права спрашивать, за что.  
— Думаешь, ты этого не заслуживаешь? — презрительно фыркнул Арей. — Нельзя тебя поощрять. Ты от этого наглеешь.  
Нет, Астарот никогда так не думал. Но как же больно сейчас было смотреть в его глаза. Требовательные, самоуверенные и нахальные. И видеть перед собой все того же мальчишку, который просто хотел любви. Который стал таким потому, что не получил того, чего хотел.  
Отчаянно хотелось остаться наедине со своей болью. Не позволять ему видеть ее. Астарот поднялся и пошел прочь, пока сам не зная, куда. Просто подальше отсюда.  
— Стой! — выкрикнул Арей вслед сорвавшимся голосом. — Я приказываю!  
Он вскочил и попытался догнать, но Астарот исчез прежде, чем когти сомкнулись на его горле. Было отвратительно стыдно бросать Арея вот так — но глупость снова победила любовь.  
Какое-то время Астарот просто посидел один, затерявшись в пространстве и времени. Попытался подумать головой и проанализировать, что чувствует на самом деле и что считает себя обязанным чувствовать. Почему-то именно сейчас захотелось раз и навсегда разобраться в себе.  
Все это время отчаянно не хотелось сталкиваться с неприятным прошлым. Но это никак не помогало выкинуть его последствия из головы.  
Сейчас Астарот стоял на планете, на которую надеялся не ступить никогда. И жалел, что решился на это. Но не собирался отступать.  
— Я не думал, что когда-либо увижу тебя снова, — почти спокойно, но с уловимым удивлением поприветствовал Бафомет, шагая навстречу. Надо же — удалось поколебать его обычную холодность. И почему-то он уже гораздо меньше раздражал. Стало просто насрать.  
— Я хотел врезать тебе по морде и думал, что мне от этого полегчает, — признался Астарот. — Но я почему-то не чувствую желания тебе врезать. И говорить с тобой не хочу. Может, я пришел, чтобы это понять.  
— За что ты злишься на меня?  
— Наверное, на самом деле только за то, что ты не научил меня любить себя. А я даже не придавал этому значения. Всю свою жизнь. Пока до меня не дошло, насколько это делает меня духовным калекой. Я родился из твоего желания всемогущества. Ты вырастил меня мессией, делающим все для других и неспособным ничего принять взамен. Ты мудак, самоутвердившийся за чужой счет. Если ты этого не знал, то я пришел, чтобы тебе об этом сказать. Как сказал бы Арей — я ненавижу вас всех, сраные ебучие уроды. Потому что хоть Айон тоже мудак, он научил его любить и уважать себя.  
Было удивительно наблюдать, как отец стоит и молча обтекает, выслушивая это признание. Даже когда Астарот закончил, он ничего не сказал. Но его мнение на этот счет, пожалуй, все равно не имело значения. Его раскаяние ничего бы не исправило, а упорство доказать, что он был прав, уже никак не касалось. Его убеждения остались бы с ним в этой реальности. Он больше не имел значения. Черт с ним.  
— Ты никогда не заслужишь его любви, — раздался позади ненавистный голос Анеиды. Ответила за Бафомета. Озвучила то, что он не решился сказать? — Ты считаешь, что это несправедливо? Что в этом виноват твой отец?  
— Я считал себя лучше Арея, — мрачно усмехнулся Астарот, подходя к ней. — Выше говна, которое он творит. Он позволял себе засрать душу убийством — а я совершал геноцид чужими руками и думал, какой я хороший, потому что не сделал этого сам, а свалил на кого-то другого. Я смотрел на него свысока как мудак. Это единственное, за что мне должно быть стыдно. За лицемерие. Но мне стыдно за кучу других вещей, в которых я не виноват. Стыдно за то, кто я есть. А тебя я ненавижу, и мне не стыдно. Ты сунула нос в то, что тебя не касалось. Он на моем месте давно бы сказал, что ты охуевшая пизда, и свернул тебе шею. Почему я так не могу? Почему мне стыдно за желание, чтобы он не виделся с тобой? Почему даже когда он говорит, что это нормально, что это ему ничего не будет стоить, я все равно не могу позволить себе его об этом попросить? Он постоянно просит меня не быть тряпкой, но я не могу. Я боюсь, что не быть тряпкой — это быть мудаком и насильником. Таким, как вы все. Я боюсь возненавидеть себя. Но я уже ненавижу себя.  
Шагнув вперед, он вцепился Анеиде в горло. Так много времени прошло с тех пор, как она была сильнее. Теперь на то, чтобы оторвать ей башку, ушла всего секунда. А отец по-прежнему стоял и молча смотрел.  
— Мне полегчало, — резюмировал Астарот, с какой-то отстраненностью созерцая собственные окровавленные руки. — Правда полегчало. Наверное, мне стоило сделать это давным-давно.  
Он чувствовал, будто переступил через какой-то внутренний барьер. Он сделал что-то плохое, что-то неправильное, противоречащее картине мира, и не ощущал никакого разочарования в себе.  
— Я не хотел для тебя этого, — донеслось в спину, когда Астарот уходил прочь.  
— Хотел, — равнодушно откликнулся он, не оборачиваясь и не замедляя шага. — Но мне глубоко насрать и на тебя, и на то, чего ты хотел. Я просто буду и дальше разгребать насранное тобой дерьмо. И больше не увижу твою сраную рожу даже в зеркале, хотя полжизни с ней проходил, пытаясь быть похожим на воображаемого тебя.  
Он исчез прежде, чем Бафомет успел добавить что-то еще. Пора было возвращаться домой.  
Для Арея прошло несколько дней. Астарот постарался рассчитать время так, чтобы дать ему успокоиться, но не позволить психануть по новой. Он в любом случае должен был ощущать себя брошенным. И за это стоило попросить прощения. Но хотелось верить, что это стоило того.  
Когда они подошли друг к другу, стало немного не по себе от мрачного, угрожающего взгляда исподлобья. Но когда Арей упал на колени, стало во много раз страшней.  
Астарот присел рядом и прижал его к себе, зарываясь лицом во взъерошенные волосы. Сейчас было не время говорить о проведенной работе над собой. Хоть и очень хотелось рассказать.  
Они нечасто спали в доме. Но сейчас это показалось удачной идеей. Уложить Арея под теплую одеялку, крепко обнять и надеяться, что завтра все станет лучше. Что и это дерьмо он сможет простить.  
Астарот был невероятно удивлен, проснувшись от ощущения поцелуев на коже. Ласковые прикосновение заставляли дрожь прокатываться по телу. Снова стало так невыносимо стыдно, что он только и успел поскорее выпалить:  
— Не надо.  
Арей ничего не ответил. Отвернулся и сел, спустив на пол босые ноги. Накрыл лицо рукой и заплакал. Почти беззвучно. Лучше бы врезал, черт побери.  
Астарот прижался к нему сзади. Обнял за дрожащие плечи. Тихо и виновато шепнул:  
— Я тебя не отталкиваю. Просто не надо меня ласкать. Я этого не заслуживаю. Я снова заставил тебя страдать.  
Он сам принялся целовать Арея. Надолго припадал губами к шее и плечам, к каждой выступающей косточке позвоночника. И просил прощения за то, что ушел. Хотя обещал не уходить.  
— Я не злюсь на тебя, — пытался объяснить он. — Ты ласкаешь меня только потому, что чувствуешь себя виноватым. Ты этого не хочешь. Ты не можешь ничего хотеть делать ради меня. Ты все делаешь только ради себя. Чтобы я продолжал тебя ублажать. А потом каждый раз ненавидишь меня и себя за то, что сделал для меня что-то хорошее. Я люблю тебя таким, какой ты есть. Я не хочу ничего другого. Я приму это только тогда, когда ты сам захочешь мне это дать просто ради меня самого.  
Арей сидел и молчал. Даже не двигался. И это невероятно угнетало.  
— Я убил Анеиду, — признался Астарот, не зная, что еще сказать. — Я был у отца, и так получилось, что я убил Анеиду. Накатило что-то.  
— Это было проще, чем попросить меня с ней не видеться? — наконец глухо спросил Арей, не отнимая руки от лица.  
— Да, — подтвердил Астарот, крепче обнимая его. — Не знаю, почему. Наверное, потому, что я считаю, будто у меня было право ее убить, но нет права просить тебя сделать что-то для меня.  
— Скажи какую-нибудь глупость, — попросил Арей. И Астарот впервые в жизни ощутил кризис жанра. Глупости почему-то совсем не желали лезть в голову именно сейчас.  
— А почему люди не могут курить пирожки? — вспомнилось нечто из далекого прошлого.  
— Потому что ты все скурил, и людям не досталось, — мрачно усмехнулся Арей.  
— Гениально, — поразился Астарот.  
Арей наконец повернулся к нему, демонстрируя усталое, измученное лицо. Такие синяки под глазами у него последний раз были задолго до того, как он переехал в постбытие. От этого зрелища снова накатили чудовищный стыд и сожаление. Астарот по очереди припал к прикрытым векам и не удержался от того, чтобы расцеловать лоб, нос и щеки, а потом, постепенно спускаясь ниже, перейти на шею.  
Арей часто вел себя как мудак, но они всегда обсуждали это словами через рот. И давно уже договорились, как поступать, когда это происходит. Когда он срывается. Арей не нарушал договоренность. Он был ни в чем не виноват. Он всегда честно предупреждал, что неуравновешенный, и просил не оставаться с ним рядом, если это тяжело. А если уходить тяжелее — давать сдачи. Астарот обещал не покидать его. Но наверняка заставил поверить, что может не вернуться. Больше всего хотелось надеяться, что это в последний раз.  
Сейчас Арей лежал на постели, подставляясь под поцелуи. Обнимал, расслабленно прикрыв глаза. Над ухом раздавалось его частое шумное дыхание. Как же хотелось одарить его теплом, помочь забыть обо всем вселенском дерьме и полностью погрузиться в это мгновение, когда они были вместе. Вдвоем. Послав нахуй все бытие.  
Он выгибался навстречу, подавался вперед, терся грудью и бедрами, но не просил трахнуть его. Просто наслаждался. Хотелось верить, что ему хорошо.  
Астарот взял его за руки и переплел их пальцы. Вошел, принимаясь двигаться медленно и размеренно. Арей снова не потребовал трахать быстрее и жестче. Только обхватил ногами. Наглый, жестокий, самоуверенный, упрямый мальчишка. Ничто на свете не заставило бы возненавидеть его. Какую бы гадость он ни совершил.  
Стоило быть смелее с ним. Любить без страха. Отстаивать свои границы. Не бояться быть самим собой. Он сам об этом просил. Он не видел границ. Но точно так же не хотел через них переступать.


	13. Глава 13. Любовь к себе

— Ты признал, что ревнуешь меня.  
Астарот с недовольством покосился на Арея. Проклятый мальчишка улыбался нагло и довольно. Черт побери, раньше ведь выходило не быть такой тряпкой. Хоть иногда ему противостоять. Раньше... Чем глубже в прошлое, тем меньших усилий это стоило. А сейчас редко выходило даже огрызнуться в ответ.  
— Это... не совсем ревность, — буркнул Астарот, отворачиваясь. — Это нежелание, чтобы ты общался с теми, кто отсыпал мне говна. Меня это задевает. Я этого не чувствую, когда ты проводишь время с кем-то нормальным. С кем-то, кто нравится и мне тоже. Я не чувствовал, что Анеида тебя у меня отбирает. Я чувствовал, что, относясь к ней хорошо после того, что она со мной сделала, ты меня предаешь.  
— Ты никогда мне об этом не говорил, — отозвался Арей через пару минут напряженного молчания. Негромко и серьезно. — Почему?  
— А почему ты никогда о таком не говоришь?  
— Я буду теперь. Обещаю. Если ты обещаешь.  
— Ладно.  
Молчание затянулось еще на несколько долгих мгновений. И казалось, что чем дольше оно тянется, тем сильнее увеличивается пропасть между ними. Наверное, даже ложь отдаляла меньше, чем недомолвки и стремление запихнуть язык в задницу в угоду иллюзорной идиллии. Во лжи была хоть какая-то жизнь, хоть какое-то движение. Хоть какой-то смысл.  
Арей подошел и сел рядом. Обнял сзади, прижимаясь к спине. Положил голову на плечо, обвив руками за пояс. От этого стало легче. От этой... поддержки? От приятного тепла.  
— Я считаю, что не заслуживаю счастья. Всегда считал. Никогда не позволял себе ничего хотеть. Это не было со мной всегда. Меня таким вырастил отец. Я плохой, а мир хороший, я должен миру. Я просто усвоил это так давно, что решил, будто это неотъемлемая часть меня. Я хотел быть мучеником и не мыслил себе другой роли. Моя реальность не может измениться, пока я этого хочу.  
— Но ты решил иначе, раз убил Анеиду. Ты решил, что заслуживаешь лучшего. Заслуживаешь права осуществлять свои желания. Рано или поздно ты бросишь меня.  
Эта логическая цепочка звучала так абсурдно.  
— Да, я решил, что заслуживаю лучшего, — подтвердил Астарот. — Но от тебя. Жизнь без тебя мне не нужна вообще. Я умер, когда решил, что мне придется быть без тебя. Это было бессмысленно. И невыносимо.  
— А если я никогда не дам тебе лучшего?  
— Значит, я буду терпеть говно с ощущением, что его не заслуживаю.  
Может, этого даже было достаточно. Просто знать, что это не кара и не наказание. Не обязанность страдать.  
Астарот развернулся к Арею. Тот позволил взять себя за руку и припасть к ней губами. Но все же, привычно разозлившись, вырвал ее уже спустя минуту и больно вцепился в волосы. Притянул к себе, впиваясь пронзающим взглядом в глаза, в которых больше не отражалось ни толики чувства вины.  
— Я никогда тебя не оставлю, — улыбнулся Астарот. — Потому что решил быть эгоистом. Нет ничего более эгоистичного, ничего более желанного, чем быть с тобой. Даже если ты ведешь себя как говнюк. Я просто буду давать сдачи. Или не буду. Как хочешь. Я изменился. Я очень сильно изменился. Я это вижу, поэтому верю себе.  
Арей дернул на себя и поцеловал — отчаянно, страстно, неистово. Так, будто тоже поверил. Может, разглядел что-то особенное в безмятежных бирюзовых глазах...  
Он повалил в траву. Распял, держа за запястья. И прошипел, склонившись к лицу:  
— Я буду ласкать тебя. И мне насрать, хочешь ты этого или нет.  
Астарот улыбнулся. Поерзал, устраиваясь поудобней. Закрыл глаза. Он был совсем не против, раз уж Арей так настойчиво предлагал.  
Все же, он был удивительным. Упрямый, гордый, самоуверенный мальчишка без души. Он сделал вид, что убил, но лишь отправил в бездну подумать над своим поведением. Это он всегда был наставником и учителем. А может, это был обоюдный процесс.  
Астарот сам опрокинул его на землю и навис сверху. И целовал — жарко и страстно, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением этой реальности. Наверно, он еще не был готов подойти к границе. Но уже сделал немало шагов вперед.  
— Помнишь, однажды в Аду я в очередной раз пытался сблизиться с тобой? — выдохнул Арей, когда Астарот отстранился. — Ты как всегда оттолкнул меня. А я почему-то очень сильно разозлился. Гораздо сильнее, чем обычно. Я ушел к себе, чтобы рыдать и бить стены. А потом попытался тебя убить. Набросился и ждал, что мне станет легче после наказания. Но ты не стал меня бить. Ты меня обнял. Схватил за руки и обнял. И долго так держал. А потом усадил на диван и дал мне выпить, чтобы помочь успокоиться. И молчал. А я вдруг почувствовал опустошенность. Я ненавидел тебя, а спустя секунду не мог вспомнить, почему. И почему любил. А ты тогда провел рукой по моим волосам и единственный раз предложил остаться у тебя на ночь. Я промолчал и даже не посмотрел на тебя. А потом ушел.  
— Я чувствовал себя тогда разбитым на тысячи осколков, — нехотя ответил Астарот, помрачнев. — Я чувствовал, что не имею права так с тобой поступать. Вообще ни на что не имею права. Я жалел, что вмешался в твою жизнь. Я себя ненавидел. Я не ждал, что ты влюбишься в меня... Я не думал, что ты можешь в меня влюбиться... Что я этого стою...  
— Я влюбился чувствами, а не оценочными суждениями.  
— Я никогда ничего не понимал в чувствах...  
— Ты ампутировал себе душу, потому что боялся. Меня. Нельзя бояться и любить.  
— Я натворил кучу херни, за которую мне невыносимо стыдно...  
— Я никогда тебя не боялся. Только твоих бредовых решений.  
— Я учусь быть сильнее них...  
— Мне всегда было стыдно страдать от страдания, а не стойко переносить его.  
— Ты всегда думаешь о справедливости. Поэтому так скуп на добро к тем, кто тебе действительно дорог. Ты постоянно торгуешься с собой, оценивая, прав ли ты, испытывая ту или иную эмоцию. Но это так не работает.  
— А как мыслишь ты?  
— А мне насрать, достоин ли ты моей любви. Ты вытираешь об меня ноги. И я не возненавижу тебя за это, даже когда признаю, что не обязан это терпеть. Это не обмен по принципу «ты годами терпел мои загоны, и теперь я должен терпеть твои». Я просто принимаю свою любовь к тебе такой, какая она есть. Она просто существует, и я ни хрена в ней не понимаю. Зачем разбираться? Ты во время ебли часто задумываешься, как в этот момент работает твой организм? Если да, то либо я очень хреново тебя ебу, либо у тебя есть еще одна проблема с головой.  
Арей усмехнулся. И вдруг расхохотался, не сдержавшись. Обхватил ладонями лицо Астарота, притягивая ближе к себе. Уткнулся в лоб, не переставая улыбаться как-то расслабленно и облегченно — будто только что познал еще одну очевидную вселенскую истину.  
— Похоже, даже любить жопой лучше, чем любить головой.  
Астарот решил проигнорировать этот явный оскорбительный намек про «любить жопой». В целом он был согласен и очень рад, что до Арея дошло.  
— Тебе будет сложно пытаться любить не рассудком, а чувствами, — вкрадчиво шепнул он, накрывая рукой ладонь Арея и припадая к ней губами. — Сложно привыкать отбрасывать вечную оценку, достоин я любви или нет. Это стало частью тебя очень давно.  
— Не давай мне возможности задуматься, — улыбнулся Арей коварно и завлекающе. — Я не хочу это думать, я хочу это чувствовать и жить.  
Астарот впился в его губы, в точности исполняя приказ. Вряд ли во время секса Арей смог бы задуматься хоть о чем-нибудь вообще. Он был слишком занят — тащился от удовольствия. Хотя это был далеко не единственный способ жить и чувствовать любовь.  
Вечер они встретили в прокуренном кабаке, где горланили песни под гитару, пьяные вусмерть. В окружении кучи других пьяных теток и мужиков.  
В какой-то момент слишком сильно захотелось вцепиться Арею в запястья, почувствовать, как в ладони впиваются шипы кожаных браслетов. И целовать — жарко, неистово. Прямо здесь, на глазах у толпы. Кажется, он так и поступил.  
Утро они встретили в объятиях друг друга. Было так здорово прижимать к себе сонного Арея. Невесомо гладить, пока он еще не оттолкнул. Но, даже когда он проснулся, почему-то продолжал лежать, позволяя ласкать себя. Не требовал отстать, не требовал секса. Просто наслаждался.  
— А ведь ты говорил мне о том, что чувствуешь себя преданным, зная, что я общаюсь с Анеидой. Просто я не придал этому значения. Я поступил, как ты.  
Это прекрасное утро не стоило портить таким отвратительным разговором. Но Астарот не решился промолчать в ответ.  
— Ты когда-нибудь сможешь мне довериться? — спросил он со смутной надеждой. Ожидая в ответ тумака.  
— Как я, по-твоему, могу это запланировать?  
— Прости. Я понимаю, что в большей степени это зависит от меня. Я не умею тебя правильно любить. Мы оба любим друг друга. Просто любовь у нас разная.  
— Значит, мы не уживемся.  
— Нет, это не так.  
— Знаешь, что меня в тебе раздражает? — внезапно взвинчено произнес Арей, оборачиваясь. — Ты всегда смотришь на меня свысока, стоя передо мной на коленях. Я тиран, насильник, убийца, а ты мессия и козел отпущения, светоч добродетели, мы не можем быть равны. Я постоянно разочаровываю тебя, а ты все равно не перестаешь меня любить.  
— Это плохо?  
— Это бесит. А правда в том, что я всегда ненавидел Сатану из ревности. Из-за того, что мне казалось, будто ты любишь его сильнее, чем меня. Будто он важнее. Вся моя ненависть рождена из твоих ошибок. Может быть, за исключением ненависти к матери. И в меньшей степени к отцу. Но я ненавидел отца чуть меньше, когда не сравнивал его с тобой. Я ненавижу тебя за то, что не могу перестать любить. Ты никому кроме меня не нужен. Если ты меня бросишь, я убью тебя.  
— Не убьешь. Ты не останешься один. Ты скорее убьешь себя, чем меня, а этого я не допущу, — спокойно ответил Астарот. И добавил: — Мне без тебя тоже незачем жить.  
— Я чувствовал, что ты отдалился от меня, что ты мне чужой, я понял, что совсем не знал тебя, когда увидел перед собой не Правителя Ада, а долбоеба, который прилетел спасти меня, когда все положили на меня хуй. Я хотел знать о тебе больше. И меня разочаровало не то, какой ты. А то, как упорно ты хотел казаться не тем, кто заставил меня страдать.  
— Твоя проблема не в том, что ты подавляешь ненависть, — решился осторожно заметить Астарот. — Твоя проблема в том, что ты подавляешь любовь. Это твое оправдание — справедливость. Ощущение, что окружающие заслуживают твоей злости. Как бы они ни пытались искупить свою вину. Я не обвиняю тебя. Мне жаль, что ты так чувствуешь. Я в этом виноват. Мне не хватит вечности, чтобы заставить тебя снова верить во что-то хорошее. Строить свою жизнь не на справедливости, а на любви. Я заставил тебя разочароваться в любви.  
— Ты никого никогда не насиловал, — нервно усмехнулся Арей. — Никогда не убивал ради удовольствия. Или просто так, от скуки. Я всегда боялся тебя именно поэтому. У тебя потрясающе сильный самоконтроль, и если ты захочешь причинить мне вред, ты сделаешь это осознанно. Если это будет из ненависти. Из любви у тебя всегда получалось само собой.  
Да. Астарот никогда не хотел никому вреда. Но ведь все равно пару раз срывался. Даже недавно, с Анеидой... Почему Арей не брал это в расчет?  
— Есть одна реальность, — вкрадчиво начал Астарот, не зная, как лучше об этом сказать. — Просто... посмотри.

***

Арей неслышно подкрался сзади. Запустил пальцы в волосы, перекинул их через плечо, чтобы не мешались. Припал к шее. Но не кусал. Целовал — нежно-нежно. Окуная в сладостную, невыносимую негу. Астарот задрожал и отстранился, напоминая:  
— Не надо, я же просил. Я тебя и так трахну, если хочешь.  
Арей ударил так сильно, что Астарот свалился с кровати. И, выплюнув выбитый зуб, со вздохом стер с лица кровь, не спеша вставать.  
— Сраная неблагодарная тварь, — зарычал Арей. — Смотришь на меня свысока, думаешь, я не умею любить. Даже после всего, что я ради тебя сделал. Тебе так важно чувствовать, что ты лучше меня? Поэтому ты никогда не бьешь в ответ, поэтому позволяешь мешать тебя с дерьмом, поэтому выбираешь не принимать от меня ничего хорошего? Поэтому бросаешь меня, лишь бы никого не убивать? Это единственное, за счет чего ты хоть как-то поддерживаешь свою самооценку. Потому что во всем остальном ты хуже, и тебя это бесит. Как же я тебя ненавижу. Ты осуждаешь меня не потому, что сам дохуя хороший. Это просто единственный способ смотреть на меня свысока. Потому что ты эгоистичная, жалкая мразь, которая любит только себя.  
Охуеть его прорвало. Не то, чтобы он был неправ. Но если Астарот и правда любил себя больше, чем его... Это не хотелось так оставлять. Это было нечестно и неправильно. Он заслуживал большего. Мальчишка, отдавший ради этого душу, прошедший через ад...  
Арей исчез прежде, чем Астарот поднялся. Не дал возможности попросить прощения. Может, и правильно. Чего вообще стоили слова того, кто вечно лгал даже самому себе?  
И все же хотелось поговорить.  
Астарот нашел его у водопада. В мире Айона. Утешающимся в его объятиях. И сел, наблюдая за ними с холма, глубоко озадаченный. Пытаясь анализировать свои чувства. Пожалуй, было страшно. Почему-то. Почему-то всегда было страшно видеть их вместе. Это зарождалось где-то глубоко внутри и шептало: «Смотри, конкуренция, и он кандидат получше тебя». Астарот никогда не прислушивался. Это звучало, как полный абсурд.  
Любовь так не работала. Так работала ненависть. На это стоило смотреть только как на индикатор, что Арей совсем заебался его терпеть. Даже если бы он ушел к Айону из чувства протеста и остался здесь на какое-то время, это не смогло бы сделать его счастливым. Каждый из них прекрасно это понимал. Но все продолжали играть в эту абсурдную игру.  
Астарот решил просто подождать. Но прошло несколько дней, а Арей не спешил возвращаться. Терпение кончалось, паранойя брала свое. Ревность завладела рассудком, окончательно убедив, что конкуренция существует. И Астарот сдался, приняв новую самоидентификацию. Смирившись с тем, что он поехавшее ревнивое чмо.  
Он уже не смог бы жить без Арея. С первой секунды, как увидел его. Без него хотелось в небытие. Но небытия не существовало. Поэтому оставалось только импровизировать.  
Астарот попытался подгадать момент, когда Айона не окажется рядом. Подкрался к Арею. Едва не получил локтем в глаз, но все же скрутил его. И поцеловал — крепко, отчаянно. Арей задергался, вырываясь, но слегка поумерил пыл, ощутив пронзившую слабость. Он никогда не ненавидел за отнятую душу — значит, не возненавидел бы и сейчас?..  
Наверное, он не хотел бы, чтобы это так работало. Он смотрел с такой невыносимой горечью, когда Астарот отстранился. И было больно, ужасно больно. Чтобы сделать это, недостаточно было просто сойти с ума.  
Что Арей чувствовал в этот момент? Очень не хотелось лезть ему в голову. Было страшно даже просто смотреть в глаза.  
Душа давала какой-никакой контроль. В тот раз мальчишка обхитрил, и контроль сработал в другую сторону. Но сейчас... Наверное, у него больше не было идей.  
Он вернулся домой. В какой-то сраный добровольно-принудительный плен. Пожалуй, созерцание их с Айоном времяпровождения давалось легче. Мрачный, угасающий Арей, не произнесший с тех пор ни слова, наводил куда больший ужас, чем перспектива потерять его присутствие. Теперь Астарот терял его самого.  
Он почти не спал. Они оба почти не спали. Хотелось что-то исправить, и эта мысль навязчиво требовала ее думать. Каждую секунду. Только ради того, чтобы отвлечься от нее, Астарот решился побывать в чужой голове.  
Арей чувствовал себя преданным. Утратившим доверие. Астарот никогда не предполагал, что оно вообще было — это сраное доверие. Но Арей правда верил, что ему не причинят осознанного вреда.  
Чтобы порыдать, Астарот ушел подальше. На это ушло довольно много времени. Но вряд ли Арей сильно переживал из-за того, что они не виделись несколько дней.  
Однажды Астарот взял себя в руки. Собрал в кучку остатки здравого рассудка и решительно подошел к утесу, на котором сидел Арей, глядя вдаль. Раньше он садился рядом и брал его за руку. Целовал, иногда получая за это по морде. Но сейчас просто опустился на траву и, стараясь быть бесстрашным, негромко произнес срывающимся голосом:  
— Ты сам просил меня так поступить. Бороться за тебя любой ценой. Но я больше не могу. Я ничего не могу. Мы больше не разговариваем. Ты даже меня не бьешь. Я не могу тебя таким видеть. Я могу только заставлять тебя страдать, что бы ни делал. Не существует правильных решений. Дело не в решениях, это я неправильный. Подари мне последний поцелуй, чтобы я мог вернуть тебе душу. И я уйду.  
Арей обернулся и поцеловал. Астарот не посмел обнять его, хотя очень хотелось. Он сам почему-то обхватил руками, не давая отстраниться. И лишь через несколько чудесно-нереальных мгновений тихо усмехнулся, заглядывая в глаза.  
— Ты смог. Потому что остался самим собой.  
— Ты сказал мне, что делать, а я не смог даже по инструкции...  
— Ты делал это, потому что я приказал. Ты не способен на это. Ты этого не хотел.  
Нет, срань господня. Именно этого Астарот и хотел. Удержать любой ценой. Не устраивал только результат. Потому что счастье так не работало. При столкновении с насилием возникал непреодолимый конфликт.  
Хотелось, чтобы Арей избил в искупление. Но он не спешил. Поэтому Астарот припал к его ладоням, принимаясь покрывать их поцелуями. В благодарности за прощение, в демонстрации преданности. Хотя он больше не имел права на прощение. Потому что на этот раз прекрасно понимал, что творил.  
В какой-то момент он просто уткнулся ему в ладони и долго плакал. Снова слишком долго. А Арей понимающе гладил по волосам.  
Влюбленный мальчишка, всегда видящий за дерьмом любовь. Бесконечно добрый и всепрощающий. Верящий в лучшее. Всегда. Несмотря ни на что.

***

— Я принимаю это в тебе.  
На этот раз Астарот уже не шокировался. На этот раз он этого ждал.  
— Как ты принимаешь меня. Лучше сделай гадость из страха меня потерять, чем из желания, чтобы это произошло.  
— Я не хочу делать гадость. Но не захочу не делать, если в альтернативе мне придется тебя потерять.  
— Хорошо. Буду иметь это в виду. И знай, что мне плевать на методы. Важен только результат. Думай о нем. Если я когда-нибудь устану от твоей тупости — сделай все возможное, чтобы не дать мне уйти.  
— Сделаю, — пообещал Астарот. На этот раз совершенно не хотелось спорить. Доказывать, что методы имеют значение. Арей имел право решать, что для него лучше. Стоило раз и навсегда перестать решать за него. Делать вид, что это глас совести, а не комплексов. Совесть говорила: «Ты заебал причинять ему боль». Только он решал, что из причиненного — боль.  
— И будешь себя за это ненавидеть?  
— За результат — нет. За процесс — да.  
— Хорошо.  
Неужели они наконец пришли к согласию? Как же это было просто. Просто принять реальность такой, какая она есть.  
Арей улыбнулся. Напряжение в его теле ослабло. Будто ему стало легче. Будто он сбросил с души тяжелый груз.  
— Я всегда верил в твои добрые намерения. Но теперь я все больше начинаю верить, что ты научился правильно причинять добро.  
Астарот просто навалился на него и поцеловал, не тратя бессмысленных слов. Чувствам нельзя было устраивать прокрустово ложе — наверное, в итоге до них обоих дошло, что чувства надо чувствовать такими, какие они есть. Подавление приводило только к выбросу агрессии или тревоги. И делало поехавшими невротиками, способными чувствовать только постоянное желание найти еще говна в подтверждение своей парадигмы.  
Астарот пообещал себе, что с этого мгновения перестанет творить херню и начнет поступать разумно. Перестанет поддаваться комплексам и страхам. Перестанет сомневаться в собственной любви и порядочности. Перестанет приносить любовь в жертву желанию оставаться условно хорошим. Перестанет делить поступки по этому идиотскому принципу. Оценочные суждения — это плохо. Счастье — это хорошо.  
— Ты меня так собственнически трахаешь, — усмехнулся Арей, едва они кончили. Астарот вздрогнул и тут же возненавидел себя за это. Пожалуй, на то, чтобы сменить мозги, требовалось куда больше времени, чем один секс. — Ты этого стыдишься? Это не делает тебя плохим. Ты доставляешь мне удовольствие. Ты стал бы мудаком, если бы делал со мной все, что тебе заблагорассудится. Но тебе не насрать. Это раньше тебе было насрать. Когда тебе казалось, что ты поступаешь правильно.  
— Ты правда так думаешь? Что само по себе это не делает плохим?  
Нет. Нет, нет, нет. Хотелось выбросить эту парадигму прочь из головы.  
Астарот перекатился на спину и застонал, стискивая виски руками.  
— Мне нужен веник, — заявил он. — Смести мусор. Или лопата для уборки дерьма. А лучше экскаватор. Мне черт знает сколько тысяч лет, я уже сбился и перестал считать. Представляешь, как засрана моя башка?  
— О, как бы я хотел выбить из тебя дурь, — усмехнулся Арей, ласково поглаживая по груди. — Ты когда-нибудь сможешь просто полюбить себя? Не обязательно больше, чем меня. Но хотя бы просто полюбить.  
— Как я могу это запланировать? — вздохнул Астарот, повторяя его слова. — Но я определенно работаю над этим. И даже имею некоторые успехи. Я убил Анеиду. И мне до сих пор не стыдно.  
— Тобой все командуют, а должен командовать только я.  
— Я больше никому этого не позволю. Кроме тебя.  
Арей поцеловал — глубоко, старательно, с чувством. Поощрял? Благодарил?  
— Я не хочу любить себя больше, чем тебя.  
— Потому что думаешь, что этим меня предашь. Потому что тебя учили, что любить себя — это эгоизм. Что это плохо. Но я люблю себя больше, чем тебя. И это ни разу не мешало мне идти ради тебя на жертвы. Это более здоровый подход, чем то, что делаешь ты. Я уверен в себе и своей любви. Потому что знаю, какое счастье она мне дает. Что в этом плохого?  
— Ты думаешь о себе и своем счастье. И на жертвы шел ради себя. И бьешь меня, и оскорбляешь, потому что тебе насрать на мои чувства. Ты меня не убедил.  
— Я мудак? И ты не хочешь мне уподобляться?  
— Я очень стараюсь стать лучше и перешагнуть хотя бы через собственное мудачество. Не втирай мне еще и твое.  
— Хорошо, — терпеливо согласился Арей. — В таком случае истина где-то посередине между мной и тобой — самовлюбленным эгоистом и ненавидящим себя альтруистом. Может, нам стоит кого-нибудь об этом спросить?  
Кажется, они оба подумали об одном и том же. И оба усмехнулись, тяжело вздыхая. Стоило спросить того, чья картина мира была простой и четкой. Того, кто всегда точно знал, как следует поступать.

Обиталище Эмиры напоминало общагу по форме и по сути. Астарот вновь неловко примостился в уголке, очень надеясь не встретить дочь. Пока рядом маячила только Элиза. Нейтральный человек, перед которым он был ни в чем не виноват. Однако расслабиться все равно не получалось. Поэтому Астарот нервно ерзал. Без Арея рядом было неуютно — а он отправился позвать дочь.  
— Как у вас тут все? Нормально? — сдавленно поинтересовался Астарот, сцепляя пальцы в замок и беспокойно царапая собственные руки.  
— На, — предложила Элиза, подавая склянку с какой-то ароматно пахнущей субстанцией.  
— Это что? — не въехал Астарот.  
— Успокоин, — доверительно поведала демоница.  
Астарот решительно хряпнул успокоительного. И обрел просветление. Легче не стало. Стало понятнее.  
Когда Арей с Эмирой наконец объявились, он полулежал, развалившись на диване, и силой мысли рисовал на потолке странноватые узоры, смутно напоминающие очертания трахающихся обнаженных тел.  
— О, Арейчик, — обрадовался Астарот. — Подь сюды.  
И, когда Арей подошел, усадил его рядом, стискивая в объятиях. Принимаясь лапать и покусывать. Дьявол только улыбался, даже не пытаясь пихнуть локтем в пузо или огрызнуться. Почему-то его вполне устраивал этот любовный плен.  
— Эко тебя вштырило, — заметила Элиза.  
Астарот поцеловал Арея в плечо.  
— Давно ты стал такой озабоченный? — хмыкнула Эмира, плюхаясь рядом и закидывая ноги на столик.  
— Он со мной так расплатился за все дерьмо, — усмехнулся Арей. — Вечной любовью.  
— По-моему это называется рабством, — разочаровала дочь.  
— И это тоже, — не стал спорить дьявол.  
Астарот всегда относился с таким трепетным благоговением. Всегда настолько выделял среди всех. И меньшего просто не могло быть достаточно.  
Сейчас он держал в таких собственнических объятиях. Поглаживал по животу и груди, крепко прижавшись сзади и уткнувшись в шею. И иногда припадал губами то к уху, то к плечу. Это заставляло испытывать счастье. От этого становилось потрясающе хорошо.  
— Мы очень долго выясняли, кто кого больше любит, и кто больше мудак, — обрисовал ситуацию Арей. — Мерились поступками. Мы пришли, чтобы спросить совета.  
— Хотите разобраться, кто виноват? — хмыкнула Эмира.  
— Что-то вроде того. Я выбрал справедливость. Мы поменялись местами. Теперь я палач. Он жертва. Но говно не меняется от перемены мест слагаемых. А чтобы выкинуть говно, надо уметь прощать.  
Его метания всегда были борьбой счастья со справедливостью. И он не мог через это переступить.  
— Чтобы я смог простить, я должен найти это целесообразным. А я не нахожу.  
— Два дебила — это сила, — привычно обложила Эмира. — И что изменилось? Нахрен нужен такой прогресс, который за перемену мест слагаемых, а в сумме все равно дает говно?  
— Мы зашли в тупик, — пожал плечами Арей. — Скажи, как прийти к чему-то получше.  
— Ты спихиваешь ответственность на Астарота. Он у тебя всегда во всем виноват.  
— Но я и правда виноват, — подал голос Правитель Ада. — Я делал всякую бяку, и мне за это прилетали пендали. Все справедливо.  
— Прекрати слюнявить папашу и подумай головой, — терпеливо посоветовала Эмира, постучав его костяшкой пальца по лбу. — Ты тряпочка. Ты был тряпочкой со мной. Ты был тряпочкой с Реем. Да что там — ты был тряпочкой даже с Агваресом. И не говори, что ты принимал это как месть за папашу. Нет, это просто твое нормальное состояние по жизни. Ты с этой «местью» прекрасно исправлялся сам. Даже когда оставался наедине с собой. Ты просто никогда не понимал, где хорошее, а где плохое. Особенно если плохое делали с тобой. Вокруг всегда паслись совершенно сознательные мудаки, и папаша один из них. А у тебя с самооценкой беда, вот ты и позволяешь ему по себе топтаться.  
— Я не жалуюсь, — пожал плечами Астарот. — Я этого заслуживаю, я его провоцирую.  
— Нет понятия «провоцирую», — отрезала Эмира. — За свои поступки отвечает только он сам. И вы так можете бесконечно друг другу морды бить. Потому что каждым новым ответом на «провоцирование» заслужите следующий.  
У нее всегда была очень прямолинейная логика и простая картина мира. Ей было плевать на причинно-следственные связи. Она принимала все таким, какое оно есть. И решала только, хочет ли с этим взаимодействовать. Она ни на кого не полагалась. И многих в итоге спасла. Потому что не ждала, а действовала. Отвечала сама за себя. И всегда исповедовала принцип «не был бы способен на говно — не сотворил бы говна». Какие бы вокруг говна не выстраивались обстоятельства.  
Астарот тяжело вздохнул. Эта кладезь вселенской мудрости не желала помещаться в его башку.  
— Если я не виноват, и это коллективная жопа, то че делать-то? — обреченно поинтересовался он.  
— Вам обоим страшно. Тебе — что ты не вывезешь счастья. Ему — что он однажды не найдет в тебе говна и останется безоружен. Потому что он считает, что если твои косяки видно, от них можно предохраниться. Чем больше ты будешь эволюционировать — тем меньше он будет уверен в тебе.  
— Ну охренеть теперь, — возмутился Астарот и тут же с беспокойством покосился на Арея. Тот мрачно молчал, и это не могло не настораживать. Эмира никогда не ошибалась. Они оба это знали. Поэтому он даже не пытался возразить. — И разве это не моя вина? Это я ему психику искалечил. Пожинаю, что посеял. Потому что думать над этим стоило вовремя.  
— Че вы тогда сюда приперлись, раз вас все устраивает? — огрызнулась Эмира, пиная стол. Несмотря на порядок в голове, импульсивная несдержанность была у нее наследственной.  
— На, — быстро подсуетилась Элиза, протягивая ей успокоительное.  
— Лучше пиво дай, — недовольно нахмурилась Эмира. — Нахера мне нужна эта хуета.  
— А я говорю — пей! — настояла Элиза.  
И Эмира, угрожающе сдвинув брови, неохотно заткнулась и действительно принялась пить.  
Астарот ошарашенно созерцал, как Элиза весело целует ее в щеку и, хохоча, удаляется бодяжить еще своего волшебного зелья. Она оказалась единственным человеком во Вселенной, который не только не боялся Эмиру, но и умудрялся ей управлять.  
Астарот подошел, сопровождаемый суровыми взглядами, и молча пожал ей руку. В этот миг он проникся к Элизе глубочайшим уважением. И сие неизгладимое впечатление готов был пронести через всю свою дальнейшую вечность, мало надеясь, что сможет когда-нибудь это забыть.


	14. Глава 14. Совесть

Аргусу нравилось проводить время с Линдой и Эваном. Это делало его счастливым. Не так, как с сыном, но все же. Он мог тогда сделать выбор, ведущий к счастью. Но снова все проебал. Потому что уже ни во что не верил. Зато Аэн теперь верил — каждый был способен на любовь.  
Он пришел к Себастьяну, которого изгнал, чтобы позволить вернуться. Чтобы предложить счастье. И ничего не потребовать взамен.  
Теперь он стоял напротив Аргуса, которого убил. И не чувствовал ничего, кроме желания подарить счастье и ему.  
Это значило быть властелином реальности. Но почему-то не выходило отнестись без эгоизма к Иллариону. Подумать о его счастье. Этому противоречили мысли того, кто все еще считал себя человеком где-то глубоко внутри.  
— Прости меня, — искренне попросил Аэн. — Я был неправ, когда убил тебя. Я хочу исправить то, что могу исправить. Прими мою помощь. Я дам тебе то, что сделает тебя счастливым.  
— Счастливым?! — зашипел Аргус. — Разве к счастью я стремился всю свою жизнь?! Ты победил в войне, но теперь она продолжится снова. Никогда не подозревал, что ты настолько глуп.  
— Я не победил, — ответил Аэн, сохраняя полнейшее спокойствие. — Мы все проиграли. У нас у всех один-единственный общий враг. И его не победить, воюя между собой.  
— Возомнил себя мудрецом? — расхохотался Аргус. — Должно быть, это влияние Вестера. Чему еще тебя научил этот самовлюбленный болван?  
— Вестер тоже совершил много ошибок. Но он не хочет за них отвечать. Я отвечу за нас двоих.  
— Ты никогда не сможешь ответить за него.  
— В чем он перед тобой виноват?  
— Вестер отнял у моего сына бессмертие. Оно должно было достаться ему. Могло достаться любому из моих потомков. А досталось моему злейшему врагу.  
Ирония судьбы. Теперь Аэн испытывал только сочувствие.  
— Есть реальность, где ты убил его. Бессмертного. Ценой своей жизни. Никто там не понял, почему ты так поступил. В самоотверженности не было смысла, если целью была личная власть, а не идеалы Сообщества. Ты сделал это в попытке искупить вину перед сыном? Или это просто стало последней каплей, и ты решил умереть, последовав за ним?  
— Его нет, — мрачно огрызнулся Аргус. — Он смертный. Он исчез в небытии.  
— Небытия нет. Все помысленное существует. Тебя тоже поглотила смерть. Но ты здесь.  
Кажется, он начал осознавать, что произошло. Интересно, как это чувствовалось? Он умер, а потом просто нашел себя на этой поляне? Стоило как-нибудь попозже спросить.  
— Как ты это сделал?  
— Ты тоже так можешь. Ты способен вернуть своего сына.  
— Как?!  
— Просто сделай это. Представь, что это возможно, и сделай.  
Аргус застыл в замешательстве. Но быстро сориентировался и закрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Он, черт побери, когда-то был властелином реальности. Он прекрасно понимал, как все это работает. Хоть и забыл, что это значит. Каково это жить.  
Слегка потеплело на душе, когда он вновь обнял давно похороненного сына. Не седого старика — светловолосого, голубоглазого юношу, так похожего на мать. Из глаз Аргуса катились слезы. Теперь у него все было хорошо. А Аэн развернулся и пошел прочь.  
— Спасибо, — донеслось ему в спину. Искренняя, полная радости благодарность. Ее почему-то было достаточно, чтобы любить себя. Того себя, который мог подарить кому-то счастье. Но все еще оставался мудаком для того, кого любил.  
Когда Аэн вернулся в квартиру человеческого города, то нашел Иллариона на кухне. Он сидел на подоконнике и созерцал снующих по улице людей. Делал ли он это раньше? Годы назад? Когда еще был одинок, и не было никого, кто смотрел бы ему в глаза?  
— Я хотел убить тебя, чтобы маги смогли объединиться, — негромко начал Аэн, прислоняясь плечом к дверному проему. — Я хотел возглавить светлых и темных. Всех. Думал, мы с Вестером сможем возродить единство. Построим новый Эмис. Будем править. Хотя бы на этом клочке земли маги перестанут враждовать. Это никогда не казалось мне тщеславием. Я не хотел власти. Я хотел мира. В другой реальности я получил свободу, даже оставшись рабом Сообщества. Я ни единого дня после войны не чувствовал себя рабом. Сейчас я чувствую это постоянно. Но не могу понять, почему.  
Илларион обернулся. По его непроницаемому лицу ничего невозможно было понять. Но теперь Аэн хотя бы мог снова смотреть ему в глаза. Значит, преодолел хоть какую-то часть внутреннего дерьма.  
— Когда я смотрю на того себя, у меня появляется чувство сожаления, что я не стал им. Более сильным и счастливым. Любящим себя. Любящим жизнь. Таким меня сделала твоя смерть.  
— Ты желаешь мне смерти?  
Очень не хотелось врать, отвечая на этот вопрос.  
— Само по себе это не сделает меня лучше.  
— Я не об этом спросил.  
Отец требовал прямого ответа. Было глупо пытаться перевести тему или уклониться еще одним бессмысленным «это уже ничего не улучшит». Но Аэн не ощущал права ответить «Нет».  
— Иногда я тебя ненавижу, — признался он. — Очень сильно ненавижу. И нахожу это чувство целесообразным. Логичным. Адекватным тому, как ты себя ведешь. И мне хочется, чтобы ты умер. Не просто исчез из моей жизни, а именно умер. Иногда я думаю, выживешь ли ты, если сжечь тебя или расчленить на куски и развести по разным концам света. И мне все меньше стыдно за такие мысли. Ты вроде ничего такого не делаешь. Просто раз за разом втаптываешь все хорошее в дерьмо. Не считаешься с моими чувствами. Если бы ты меня бил, а потом искренне просил прощения, мне было бы легче, чем сейчас. Ты не сожалеешь о боли, которую мне причиняешь. От насилия надо мной тебя останавливает только понимание, что оно чревато последствиями. Я только что нашел нечто хорошее и светлое даже в Аргусе. В верховном жреце, который превратил Иварлидрей в помойку. Но в тебе я не вижу ничего хорошего. Вообще. Хотя просмотрел почти всю твою жизнь.  
На лице Иллариона не дрогнул ни один мускул. Будто ему было плевать. Может, и правда было. Может, он давно обо всем этом знал.  
Он соскочил с подоконника. Подошел и зажег плиту. Возвел ладонь прямо над языками пламени. И ровным, спокойным голосом предложил:  
— Давай проверим. Ожоги на мне заживали. Но никто никогда не пробовал меня сжигать.  
Он не кричал от боли. Только мелко, непроизвольно дрожал. А Аэн не понимал, какого хрена происходит. Он уже ничего больше не понимал.  
— Не заживает, — констатировал Илларион, отняв руку от огня. Позволив ей обгореть до кости. Это выглядело так жутко. Но не так жутко, как его спокойное выражение лица.  
— Потому что огонь в квартирах специфичный, — хрипло пояснил Аэн, шагнув к нему. — Ты вряд ли изучал, как он работает. Это просто «неизвестное тебе оружие».  
Всего на секунду он накрыл его ладонь своими и исцелил, восстановив мышцы и кожу. С каждым разом, с каждой новой подобной выходкой, он чувствовал себя все более растерянным. Сдавали нервы. Хотелось выпить. Нет — напиться вдрызг.  
— Зачем ты это сделал?  
— Ты так захотел.  
— Я этого не хотел.  
— Ты так сказал. Что иногда мечтаешь о том, чтобы меня можно было сжечь.  
— И что?  
— Я хотел тебе помочь.  
— Убить тебя?  
— Да.  
— Зачем?  
— Вряд ли что-то изменится. Я не стану вести себя иначе. Я не могу иначе. Если ты определился в своих чувствах, если ты меня ненавидишь просто за то, какой я, и какой я с тобой — то эту проблему я не смог бы решить, даже стерев тебе память, потому что она будет существовать в любом случае. В каждом мгновении настоящего. Спасибо за честность. Мы нашли способ убить меня, так сделай это. Тебе не нравится моя любовь, ты не видишь в ней ничего хорошего, но у меня кроме нее ничего нет. Ничего, ради чего стоило бы жить.  
— Ты можешь научиться контролировать проклятье, — шокировано выпалил Аэн, напрочь пораженный этой исповедью. — Найдется еще много людей, которые захотят быть рядом с тобой...  
— Я много раз говорил и повторю снова. Мне не нужен никто кроме тебя.  
Это все было уже слишком. Да, он любил — он правда любил. Он пожертвовал бы собой, чтобы защитить. Все бы отдал. Но разве он был властен над самой своей сутью? Чем он был так отвратителен? Тем, что мыслил рационально, одним лишь разумом? А его чувства были столь непонятны, что казалось, будто их нет вообще?  
На миг поглотило отчаяние. В королевстве Аэн бы точно не стал сдерживаться и вдоволь наорался, лупася стены. В квартире же приходилось стоически держать все в себе.  
Стиснув кулаки и досчитав до десяти, Аэн развернулся и ушел в другую комнату. Чтобы спустя минуту вернуться и бросить на стол перед Илларионом методичку по устройству газопровода.  
— Читай, — угрожающе велел он, хмуро уставившись отцу в глаза. — Я вернусь через пару часов и проверю.  
Он был уже на пороге, когда из глаз все же потекли непрошенные слезы. И, громко хлопнув дверью, вернулся, чтобы крепко обнять Иллариона, который послушно уселся читать.  
Пара часов на спортплощадке помогли слегка успокоиться. Аэн уселся на тренажер, чтобы выпить воды и потихоньку начать собираться домой, когда глас вселенского ужаса разорвал приятную тишину.  
— О, здорова! — обрадованно воскликнул Эристис, прогуливающийся мимо. Аэн тихо застонал. — Ты че, тоже из дома сбежал? Кайла капец задолбала! Я, короче, превратился в тортик, чтоб она до меня не доебывалась, а она меня попыталась схавать! Представляешь?! Вот как так можно, а?! Ничего святого у людей!  
— Мне некогда, — безнадежно вздохнул Аэн, закидывая на плечо рубашку и направляясь в путь. — Я к Кайле как-нибудь попозже зайду. И вообще, учи ее сам. Зачем ты ей нужен? Ты же уже вообще ничего не делаешь.  
— Она мне убивать не разрешает, — непринужденно пожал плечами Эристис. — А больше я ничего делать не умею.  
Стоило рассказать ему, как в той реальности он прошел путь от убийцы до бога через понимание, что убийства не приносят удовлетворения, потому что этого мало и это не то. Аэн даже готов был потратить на это еще несколько минут.  
Домой он вернулся уже затемно. В комнате шумел телевизор. Илларион валялся на кровати.  
— Я понял, как работает плита, — сообщил он, едва увидев. — Я проверил, теперь заживает.  
— А если бы не зажило? — рассердился Аэн.  
— Дождался бы тебя.  
Он вечно вызывал такие противоречивые чувства. Какого хрена вообще приходилось так беспокоиться о нем?  
Раздевшись и сходив в душ, Аэн плюхнулся рядом. В голове неожиданно появились новые мысли. Вышло сформулировать то, чему днем противоречил скопившийся негатив.  
— Когда я представляю свою жизнь после твоей смерти, там нет ничего хорошего.  
— Со мной у тебя тоже нет ничего хорошего.  
— Есть надежда, что мы что-то исправим. Там надежды нет.  
— То есть, ты не хочешь это делать? Ты хочешь это чувствовать?  
— Да, — невесело усмехнулся Аэн. — Наверное, да. Это просто потребность... обидеться. Порой меня гложет ужас от ощущения, что мое сознание выглядит как моя жизнь. У меня был очень дерьмовый день. И меня бесконечно печалит, что я не понял, зачем его прожил. Я в последнее время вообще обижаюсь на дерьмо, а не начинаю его анализировать, чтобы развиваться. Наверно, я устал.  
— Я не отрицаю твое право обижаться на мои поступки. Но я не могу понять, почему у тебя возникают такие чувства. Мне не жаль, что я делаю что-то не так, я не понимаю, почему мне должно быть жаль. Но мне жаль, что так получается. Что тебе становится плохо. Даже если ты объяснишь мне четкий алгоритм, как поступать правильно, а как нет, я однажды неизбежно ошибусь, попав в первую же неучтенную ситуацию.  
Об этом сейчас не хотелось говорить. Хотелось закрыть эту тему на сегодня. Перекатившись на бок, Аэн развернул Иллариона к себе и поцеловал. Полез рукой ему под рубашку. Сам он после душа так и остался обнаженным. Поэтому сразу почувствовал прохладную ладонь, легшую на бок.  
Выбора не было. Только любить отца таким, какой он есть. И точно так же любить себя. Любым.  
Аэн проснулся на рассвете. Отец еще спал. Телевизор работал. Выключив его, Аэн поплелся в душ. Настроение почему-то было скверным. И вместо утренней зарядки хотелось разве что зарядить кому-нибудь в глаз.  
Обнаружив в холодильнике водку, Аэн постоял пару минут, тупо пялясь на нее и борясь с собой. А потом захлопнул дверцу и очень тяжело вздохнул.  
За что ему все это. Господи, за что.  
Неслышно выскользнув из квартиры, чтобы умчать на мотоцикле куда подальше и немного развеяться, он почему-то прислонился к двери спиной и долго стоял, не находя сил сделать ни шага. А потом вернулся назад.  
Илларион смотрел в окно, опершись на подоконник.  
— Я искал тебя во дворе, — пояснил он, оборачиваясь. — Думал, ты либо там, либо уже ушел.  
— Я хотел, — признался Аэн. — Мне надо побыть одному и подумать. Мне так паршиво. А тебе? Что ты вообще чувствуешь?  
— Я бы хотел провести время с тобой. Мы никогда не договоримся, если не будем говорить.  
Наверное, он был прав.  
Этим утром все же довелось прокатиться на мотоцикле. Но вдвоем. К окраине города. На старое кладбище. Самое подходящее — тихое и живописное — место, чтобы поговорить.  
Небо застилали темные облака. Ветер разносил по воздуху аромат цветущих деревьев. Вокруг лишь шумел лес и пели птицы. Никакие дураки не перлись на кладбище в такую рань.  
— Тебе нравится романтизация темной магии в культуре людей, которые ничего в ней не понимают? — усмехнулся Аэн, усаживаясь на перила ограды. — Я читал пару их книг. Забавно. Некромантов считают крутыми, потому что они наводят страх. Потому что темная магия воспринимается чем-то плохим. Вызовом приличному обществу.  
— Многие светлые думают примерно так же, — пожал плечами Илларион. Пожалуй, сейчас он и правда выглядел круто. В черной кожанке и непроницаемых очках. Даже несмотря на скромное телосложение и невысокий рост. — Люди называют это «дискриминация».  
— Я всегда считал темную магию прекраснейшей во Вселенной. Некроманты так прочно ассоциируются со смертью. Я всегда думал, что мы единственные, кто может оберегать жизнь.  
— Мы можем ее и забирать. Я делал это постоянно. А ты съел сердце королевы, чтобы стать королем.  
— В цитадели светлых сидело не меньше мудаков, чем в Сообществе. Они бы хотели таких возможностей. Может, и ненавидели темных за то, что они у них есть.  
— Пропаганда, что быть светлым — лучше и почетнее, пошла не от людей. А от Сообщества. Потому что это было выгодно. Придумать вражду. Иначе никому не нужна была бы власть.  
— Как, по-твоему, можно заставить людей задуматься об истоках того, что они знают? Перестать принимать на веру все подряд?  
— Люди никогда не начнут задумываться об истоках информации.  
— Ты пессимист.  
— Это не входит в круг их интересов. Людям неинтересно задуматься, а почему им кажется, что темная магия — зло? Откуда это пошло? Кто первым это высказал, на каких основаниях? Актуальны ли еще эти основания? Думать и анализировать вообще не присуще людям. Их уклад жизни этому противоречит.  
— Что я должен сделать? Изменить их жизнь? Сделать так, чтобы быт перестал отжирать их ресурсы?  
— Зачем тебе это? Потому что ты увлекся мечтой Вестера? Вестер правил в Эмисе, это наверняка было лучшее время за обе его жизни. Он хочет вернуть свое время, а не гармонию в мир. Он делает это ради себя. А зачем это делаешь ты? Почему ты сам не задумался, что толкает тебя на это?  
Безумный хохот вырвался из груди. Забавно. Как же забавно. Это Аэн в себе ненавидел. Это отличало реальности. В той он никогда не думал о мифическом «всеобщем благе». Просто жил. И каждое мгновение было счастливым. А здесь его придавило воображаемыми долгами перед человечеством. Он стал повелителем тьмы, властелином реальности, превратился в невротика, не понимающего, что с этим делать.  
Правда заключалась в том, что Вестер никогда не думал о других. Пытаясь равняться на него, Аэн упускал главное. Так он представлял себе властелинов реальности и их великую миссию — вот только Вестер любил произносить пафосные речи, за которыми никогда не стояло ни единого реального действия. А Аэн позволил навешать себе на уши лапшу. «Пиздеть — не мешки ворочать», — сказал бы об этом Астарот. И был бы полностью прав.  
Стало легче. Будто получилось сбросить невыносимо тяжелый груз.  
— У меня раньше было два индикатора оценки реальности, — усмехнулся Аэн, отсмеявшись. — Либо мне хорошо, либо меня что-то не устраивает, и тогда я над этим работал. Если ты спросишь меня, когда я последний раз чувствовал, что мне хорошо — я не смогу вспомнить. Потому что на самом деле я давным-давно перестал оценивать, каково мне, а не кому-то еще.  
— Я твой отец, — напомнил Илларион. Будто об этом можно было забыть. — Если бы ты считал мое мнение авторитетным, я попросил бы тебя не общаться с Вестером вообще. Ты пытаешься быть тем, кем он больше всего хотел бы не быть, потому что хотел бы жить, как ты, и просто этим наслаждаться. Тебе было хорошо не там, где умер я. Тебе было хорошо там, где умер он.  
Аэн снова расхохотался. И, соскочив с ограды, заключил Иллариона в объятия. Никогда еще, наверное, он не любил его так сильно, как в это мгновение.  
Опыт Астарота должен был чему-то научить. Опыт того, кто просрал любовь во имя великой миссии властелина реальности. Кто собирался принести счастье, но благодаря альтруизму и самоотверженности сотворил пиздец.  
Целуя тонкие губы, Аэн ощутил, как они на миг изогнулись в улыбке. Илларион не хотел трахаться на улице — но на этот раз то ли не посчитал пустынное кладбище за людное место, то ли ему просто было уже плевать.  
Аэн усадил его прямо на памятник. И в тот момент это казалось таким романтичным. Ебаться в царстве смерти. Ощущая это умиротворение вокруг. Осознавая, что они двое победили смерть. И она никогда не заставит их лежать в сырой земле. Никогда не будет сильнее. Счастье клокотало внутри.  
Никогда еще Аэн не чувствовал себя настолько свободным и полным детского, ничем не омраченного веселья, как когда они, держась за руки, убегали от кладбищенского сторожа, гонящегося следом с лопатой наперевес.  
Илларион тоже смеялся, когда они запрыгнули на мотоцикл и умчали прочь. Подумать только — он умел смеяться. Тихо, едва слышно. От этого по телу пробегали мурашки. От этого — и от его рук, обнимающих поперек груди.  
— Там, в той реальности, я сказал, когда пришел к тебе, что надо мной нет ничьей власти. Что я разрешил себе совершать ошибки. И для меня нет ничего важнее моего счастья.  
Илларион слез с мотоцикла и оглядел все еще пустынный двор, в котором они остановились. А потом снял очки, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.  
— Это я в тебе полюбил. Там и здесь. Жизнелюбие. Веру в себя. Чувство собственного достоинства. Что из этого у тебя осталось сейчас?  
— Ничего. Но ты ни разу не говорил мне, что стал меньше меня любить.  
— Я и не стал.  
Хотелось попросить у него прощения. За все. Даже несмотря на то, что он сам никогда не просил.  
— Вместе с могуществом властелина реальности я получил воображаемые обязательства. И это изменило меня. Я стал тем, кого презираю. Я больше не уверен в том, что делаю. Я стал способен на месть.  
— Не стоит называть свои срывы местью.  
Он что, пытался так утешать?  
— Люди считают эффективной систему наказаний. Систему приумножения страданий. Страдающий человек всегда будет испытывать потребность давать выход своим страданиям. Единственный реально работающий способ искоренения преступлений — их предотвращение. Счастливые люди не совершают преступлений. У них нет потребности дать выход боли. Система наказаний за преступления способна их только приумножать. Это то, чему меня научило могущество. Я не испытываю желания наказать никого, кроме тебя. Потому что ты постоянно творишь какую-то дичь и даже не понимаешь, что в этом такого. Не из зла. Не из желания дать выход боли. А просто потому, что это твоя суть. Она мне отвратительна, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать.  
— Это не будет эффективно, — спокойно отозвался Илларион. Он уселся на лавочку у подъезда и вдруг предложил: — Хочешь, расскажу анекдот? Я его недавно услышал.  
Аэн, помедлив, офигело кивнул.  
— На крыше дома сидели две девочки — добрая и злая. И плевали на головы прохожих. Плохая попала пять раз, а хорошая шесть. Потому что добро всегда побеждает зло.  
— Это какой-то очень... печальный анекдот, — заметил Аэн после длительной паузы. — Жизненный. Большинство считает, что добро именно так и должно работать.  
— Ты не считаешь, что назначил себя условным добром, а меня — условным злом, и теперь пытаешься со мной бороться?  
Это каждый раз походило на классические отеческие нотации. Правда, с нормальными аргументами, а не чем-то вроде «я старше, поэтому заткнись и внимай моей вселенской мудрости».  
— А что мне, блять, с тобой делать?! — психанул Аэн. День начался так хорошо. Какого хрена он опять скатился в это говно?!  
— То, что ты делаешь сейчас — это занимаешься дискриминацией того, что не понимаешь. Я мыслю иначе, чем ты, я живу иначе, чем ты. Это мой выбор, если ты хочешь поступить правильно, то научись уважать его.  
— Ты сам ни черта не пытаешься научиться понимать и уважать мой способ мышления. Ты не имеешь права требовать этого по отношению к себе.  
— Я пытаюсь. Я не отвергаю твою точку зрения только потому, что она мне не нравится. Просто тебя очень сложно понять. А если я буду бездумно выполнять все твои просьбы — это ни к чему не приведет, так невозможно чему-то научиться.  
Хотелось и правда переехать его мотоциклом. И посмотреть, как он после этого восстановится. Он не укладывался в привычную картину мира, и это ломало мозг.  
— Почему тебе легко и просто умереть ради меня, но невъебенно сложно перестать мне врать?!  
— Моя ложь тебе никак не вредит. Скорее наоборот. Я не понимаю, почему должен причинять тебе боль правдой, почему ты этого все время требуешь. Есть какие-то вещи, которые не вредят тебе, пока ты о них не знаешь. Почему ты хочешь себе вреда?  
— Если бы я пытался убить тебя, но врал бы, что люблю, что бы ты почувствовал?!  
— Это несопоставимо. Это причинило бы мне вред в любом случае.  
— Зная правду, ты мог бы его предотвратить!  
— Ты никак не мог предотвратить изнасилование своей матери. Свое рождение. Ты узнал уже постфактум. Ты меня не ненавидел, пока не знал. Ты позволял себе быть счастливым рядом со мной. Теперь не позволяешь. Все время думаешь о том, что уже произошло. Хочешь от меня сожаления. Раскаяния. В чем я должен раскаяться? В том, что дал тебе жизнь? Мне не жаль. И я не смог бы сделать этого другим способом — никто не лег бы со мной добровольно. Так чего ты от меня хочешь? Что тебе это даст?  
Это был уже перебор. Это что-то задело внутри. И ненависть прорвалась наружу. Схватив Иллариона за ворот, Аэн рывком поднял его со скамейки и вжал в ближайшее дерево. Зло — если оно правда существовало, а не было лишь отражением страданий — выглядело именно так. Как этот тощий низкорослый псих, с равнодушием говорящий о причиненных им страданиях. Считающий свое равнодушие доказательством любви.  
Никакое счастье не заставило бы его поменять точку зрения. Пожалеть обо всем, что он натворил.  
Аэн врезал ему по лицу со всей силы. Бил и бил, заляпывая кровью асфальт.  
Это его чертовы гены заставляли когда-то точно так же относиться к людям. Идти по головам, думая лишь о себе. Не сожалеть ни о чем. Любой нормальный человек должен был испытывать боль, глядя Иллариону в глаза. А Аэн не испытывал — и гордился. Гордился своей бессовестностью. Которую унаследовал от него.  
Ненависть к себе была лишь отражением ненависти к нему. Хотелось искоренить в себе все, что от него досталось. А если не получится — уничтожить себя.  
— Ты выбрал бы никогда не рождаться? Ты сам сожалеешь, что так вышло? — спокойно спросил Илларион, стоило остановиться перевести дух.  
Все его лицо было залито кровью. Волосы слиплись и перепутались. Разбитые очки валялись под ногами. Аэн ненавидел себя за способность смотреть в его отвратительно равнодушные глаза.  
Он ненавидел все свои жизни. Илларион отобрал обе. Может, не вышло бы предотвратить собственное рождение. Зато можно было помешать рождению Кайлы. Неужели он считал, что мать недостаточно настрадалась от него?  
Все решения, все поступки, сам взгляд на мир — были заложены еще при зачатии. Мыслью, производящей страдание. Приумножающей зло.  
Аэн поступал как отец, даже не зная его. Ничего не зная. Илларион и сам ничего не знал.  
Нет... Была реальность, где узнал. Сразу. Пришел к матери после изнасилования. И забрал к себе новорожденного Аэна. Матери он никогда не был нужен. Она просто не могла убить невинное существо.  
Расти во дворце с Илларионом было не так уж плохо. Он заботился. Учил магии. Они проводили вместе много времени. И он даже улыбался. С нежностью гладил по голове. Дети обычно тоже не могли смотреть Иллариону в глаза. Безгрешных не было. Были бессовестные, бессознательные и психопаты. А Аэн мог. С самого начала. С самого детства. И долго не понимал, почему никто не смотрит папе в глаза.  
Как-то они гуляли в саду. Аэн забрался на дерево и уселся на толстом суку. Илларион превратился в кота и залез следом. А потом, вновь вернувшись в человеческий облик, прислонился к стволу, устраиваясь поудобней. Было так хорошо смотреть на голубое небо сквозь густую крону дерева, вдыхать благоухающий воздух и молчать.  
Раньше Аэн никогда не спрашивал о матери. Просто не интересовался. В жизни и без того всего хватало, зачем было думать о ней? Но теперь почему-то спросил:  
— У меня есть мама?  
— Есть, — бесстрастно ответил Илларион. — Она отдала тебя мне, едва ты родился.  
— Я был ей не нужен?  
— Да.  
— Почему?  
— Женщины не всегда рожают, потому что хотят. Физиология такова, что их можно оплодотворить насильно.  
— Зачем ты это сделал?  
— Она причинила мне боль.  
— И ты ее так «наказал»?  
— Да.  
— Я плод «наказания»?  
— Это имеет значение?  
— Имеет.  
Илларион отвечал на эти вопросы так же, как на любые другие. С тем же безразличием. Будто не понимал, что за это его можно возненавидеть. Но ведь не соврал...  
— Ты не сожалеешь? — мрачно нахмурился Аэн после пары минут молчания. И получил в ответ ожидаемое:  
— Нет.  
— Я думал, ты любишь меня. Ты никогда не делал ничего, что позволило бы в этом усомниться.  
— Наверное, люблю, — равнодушно пожал плечами Илларион. — Иначе не стал бы растить. Но мне безразлично, как ты был рожден.  
— А мне нет.  
— Ты разочарован?  
— Ты пугаешь меня.  
— Ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы не быть вынужденным со мной общаться.  
— Значит, тебе и правда все равно?  
Поэтому он не соврал? Потому что не дорожил? Потому что ему было плевать, причинит ли это боль?  
Он всегда влюблялся, когда встречал уже взрослого Аэна. А собственный ребенок не пробуждал в его душе ничего.  
Аэн столкнул его вниз, заставив упасть с дерева. Илларион приземлился на ноги. Но даже если бы сломал пару костей, вряд ли стало бы легче. А вот слезать следом не стоило — отец схватил за шкирку. Аэн забрыкался, пытаясь пнуть его. Но оказался впечатан лицом в дерево. Привязан магией. Рубашка исчезла. А на спину опустился хлесткий прут.  
Ничем хорошим не закончилась и эта реальность. Смертью. Как всегда. И здесь действительно было, за что.  
Аэн разжал руку, отпуская Иллариона. Сел на скамейку. Почему-то невероятно сильно захотелось закурить. Впервые в жизни. Можно ли было стереть себе память? Небытия не существовало. А жаль.  
— Я ненавижу тебя не за то, что ты мыслишь иначе, — хрипло произнес он, уставившись в асфальт. — Я ненавижу тебя за то, что ты мой отец. Все было нормально, пока я этого не знал. Да, блять, я не хотел этого знать. И сейчас не хочу. Ты разбрасывал рисунки где попало, ты позволил мне узнать. Я любил тебя, пока не узнал. А сейчас не могу. Любовнику можно простить и безразличие, и отстаивание права на какое-то дерьмо. Но ты, блять, породил меня на свет, передал мне всю свою мерзость, надругался над моей матерью, растоптал мою жизнь. Я никогда не смогу тебя простить. Я и не хочу, ты этого не заслуживаешь. Ты никогда не признавал себя моим отцом, у меня нет отца. И не было. Я устал бороться с собой. Ты мне отвратителен потому, что тебе не стыдно за то, что ты мой отец. Я всегда любил жизнь, и мне казалось, что буду любить любой ценой. Но лучше бы я не рождался. Я бы выбрал не рождаться, если бы мог выбирать. Я надеюсь, что я больше не могу. Что я тебя за это не прощу. Я очень хочу тебя за это не простить. Потому что я устал.  
Илларион подошел и сел рядом. Наверное, стоило пойти домой. Они сидели тут вдвоем — во дворе многоквартирного дома. Один с расквашенной рожей, другой со сбитыми костяшками. Но было плевать.  
— Прости меня, — внезапно произнес Илларион. Тихим, почти безэмоциональным голосом. — Я никогда не сожалел, что ты родился. Но мне жаль, что я твой отец. Ты был не нужен мне, ты был не нужен матери. Тебе казалось, что это не имеет значения. Пока ты не узнал, кто я такой. Наверное, мне стоило позволить тебе убить меня. Так было бы лучше для тебя. Не знать. Я позволил тебе узнать.  
Он впервые просил прощения. Искренне. Но понимал ли, за что?  
— Ты заставил меня полюбить мать, которую я всегда презирал. Ты заставил меня полюбить отца, которого я ненавидел. Если бы реальность сложилась иначе, моя мать стала бы моей дочерью.  
— Ты и на нее злишься? Поэтому почти не встречаешься с Кайлой?  
— Я не могу смотреть на нее. Она ничего даже не помнит. Но каждый раз, когда смотрю, я вижу в ней мать. Женщину, которая внушала мне страх и ненависть к магии. Я очень быстро стал сильнее нее, и она перестала бить меня физически. Зато до самой смерти изводила морально. Я не помню о ней ничего хорошего. Я не могу смотреть на Кайлу и видеть в ней Кайлу. Я вижу в ней Велессу. Я женился на женщине, которую ненавижу. Из-за тебя. А ты мне это позволил. Потому что иначе я бы тебя убил.  
— Ямарайя говорила, что нельзя менять реальность. Что будет только хуже. Я не послушал. Думал, что справлюсь. Смогу все просчитать.  
Все они были так самонадеянны. В чем вообще была их вина? В том, что они хотели счастья? Ебаное бытие.  
— Эй, вы! — окликнули из окна первого этажа, заставив отвлечься. Сердитая женщина высунулась, чтобы пригрозить: — А ну кыш отсюда! Я сейчас ментов вызову!  
Аэн встал и, взяв все еще сидящего на скамейке Иллариона за плечо, увел его в подъезд. В королевстве в этом плане было куда как лучше. Там никто не приставал, даже если повсюду валялись отрубленные конечности. И выяснять отношения можно было без вмешательства «ментов».  
Когда, уже в квартире, Илларион снял заляпанную кровью рубашку, открывая вид проступающих ребер, на мгновение его даже стало жаль. Тощее тело и разбитая морда. И бесконечно грязная душа. Рожу-то хоть можно было отмыть.  
Аэн отвернулся к раковине, подставляя под струю воды окровавленные костяшки. Регенерация знала свое дело, но не избавляла от нужды соблюдать гигиену. Илларион же не стал размениваться на мелочи и полез под душ.  
— Если можно обжечься о плиту, то можно ли утопиться в ванне? — задумчиво спросил он с истинно научным интересом.  
— Я тебя воскрешу, если утопишься, — мрачно пообещал Аэн.  
— Потому что не хочешь, чтобы я умирал, или потому, что желаешь мне страданий?  
— Зачем выбирать что-то одно?  
В зеркале можно было разглядеть, как он улыбнулся. Своей обычной умиротворенной, едва заметной улыбкой. Кровь уже смылась с его волос, и теперь он просто балдел под душем. Решительно сбросив рубашку и штаны, Аэн залез к нему.  
Он сам не знал, нахрена все это делает. Каждый гребаный раз. Наверное, надо было сходить к психотерапевту. Может, даже вдвоем.  
Илларион отвечал на поцелуи. Гладил по спине. Из него вышел очень хреновый отец. Он любил иначе — и этого было недостаточно. Было достаточно, только пока Аэн ничего не знал.  
Кончив, Аэн еще долго держал его в объятиях. Уткнувшись в мокрые волосы, все еще чувствовал смутно уловимый запах крови. Наверно, и правда стоило обо всем этом с кем-то поговорить.


	15. Глава 15. Мгновение счастья

Заплутав по дороге, я сбился с пути  
И, упав, был не в силах подняться.  
Нет тех мест, где тебе не пройти.  
Я же смог наконец только сдаться.

Мой чернокрылый ангел рая,  
Когда я сгинул в пустоте,  
Пришел на помощь мне, не зная,  
Какую роль дано тебе сыграть в моей судьбе.

Я вновь обрел одно желанье,  
Я жажду завершить мою мечту.  
Я так устал испытывать страданья,  
Теперь лишь одного хочу —

Поймать в поцелуе жестокие губы,  
Не знавшие нежности и теплоты.  
Объятья чужие мне больше не любы,  
Ведь не спасают от пустоты.

Хочу назвать тебя любимым  
И вместе к звездам улететь.  
Чтоб места не было сомненьям,  
И не пришлось мне умереть.

Великий всемогущий воин,  
Каким и я когда-то был,  
Всегда был большего достоин  
И рай себе свой сам добыл.

Мне не создать мой рай из ада,  
Познавши жизнь, я предал смерть.  
Мне больше ничего не надо,  
Я одного прошу: ответь.

Я был когда-то всемогущим,  
Не знал я скорби и забот.  
Конечно, там мне было лучше.  
Я постоянно шел вперед.

Все это было интересно,  
И мне хотелось все познать.  
Мне было много неизвестно,  
Я многое хотел понять.

А на Земле я прожил годы ада.  
Вопрос не помню, а ответ я не нашел.  
И в жизни лишь одна была отрада —  
Когда ты наконец ко мне пришел.

Я знаю, мы сравнимся в силе.  
Мне нужно лишь решиться поскорей.  
Когда я окажусь в могиле,  
Сбежав подальше от людей,

Ты смело руку мне протянешь,  
И я восстану, крепко сжав ее.  
Когда от сна ты наконец воспрянешь,  
Не помешает больше ничего.

Сквозь тьму, где глупость заседает,  
Где души страданий полны,  
Там, выставив меч наготове,  
Сможем пройти и мы.

Я уничтожил бы все это.  
Сжег страх и боль, что испытал.  
Страданьями полна планета.  
И болен тот, кто все это создал.

Но мы прорвемся, мы дойдем до центра,  
Туда, где слышен нескончаемый истошный крик,  
Где рвут порывы огненного ветра.  
Ты к этому уже привык.

Им не сломать тебя, не ранить,  
Ты как всегда спокоен, полон сил.  
Нам ничего здесь больше не исправить,  
Создатель про свой ад давно забыл.

Пусть пламя озарит планету.  
Пусть грешники горят в огне.  
Я буду следовать завету  
О том прекрасном судном дне,

Когда настанет наконец расплата,  
Когда победный смех развеет ветер по холмам,  
Когда я просто поплыву куда-то,  
К прекрасным и чистым мирам.

Я буду сжимать твою руку,  
Я буду тебя целовать.  
Мой бог, мой герой, мой спаситель,  
Что смог по делам всем воздать.

Мы будем едины отныне,  
Как было когда-то давно.  
Когда не настигло унынье  
И в ад меня повело.

Душа наполнится свободой и покоем,  
Ты будешь рядом в этот судный день.  
Среди людей я был изгоем —  
Лишь полная порока тень.

Ты подарил мне их страданья.  
Их крики, полные мольбы.  
Они отказались от знанья,  
На ад себя обрекли.

Из пепелища прорастет травинка,  
За ней еще, еще одна.  
Омоется росой-слезинкой  
Земли, что была спасена.

А мы уйдем, оставив пепелище  
На месте ужасной судьбы.  
Прекрасная планета стала чище,  
Трава снова будет расти.

Но это не наша забота,  
Я больше сюда не вернусь.  
Прощание с прошлым закончено,  
На Бога я больше не злюсь.

Могуществом я полон и любовью,  
И нет мне дела до него.  
Мой ангел, я буду с тобою.  
Хочу я тебя одного.

Избавил меня от проклятья,  
Убил всех, кто боль причинил.  
Нет в ненависти больше смысла,  
Я всех их теперь отпустил.

Хочу целовать твои руки  
И кровью окропленный меч.  
Благодарить тебя за битву,  
Лаская сталь могучих плеч.

Ты мой прекрасный воин света,  
А может, воин сладкой тьмы.  
Ты пылок, словно пламя лета  
И холоден, словно огонь зимы.

Во взгляде пляшут черти ада,  
И ангелы парят в глазах.  
Свет апатитов освещает  
Дорогу новую во снах.

Отправимся по ней мы вместе,  
Вновь позади оставив жизнь и смерть.  
По звездам, к нашей новой цели,  
Чтоб в синюю высь взлететь.

Космическая бездна песню запоет,  
Внутри нас что-то оживет,  
Разверзнется небесный свод,  
И мир судьбу свою пожнет.  
Страдание навек падет,  
Мысль бытие тотчас сметет.  
Ведь ты всегда идешь вперед,  
Мой славный воин Астарот.

— Я написал это давным-давно, когда влюбился в тебя.  
Астарот ощущал растерянность. Мысли роились в голове. Пихались и толкались, не желая выстраиваться в очередь. Поэтому он молчал, так и не сообразив, что озвучить первым. Пока Арей не сказал сам:  
— Ты ведь не видел ни одной реальности, где у меня с отцом все было бы хорошо. Ты решил создать ту единственную, где увидел самую убедительную иллюзию. Вместо того, чтобы принять действительность такой, какая она есть, и осознать, что я никогда не буду полностью счастлив и удовлетворен рядом с отцом. Ты выбирал чужой сценарий. Ты не захотел ничего создать ради меня.  
— Почему ты не спел это мне тогда, в детстве? — наконец смог сформулировать Астарот.  
— Потому что прекрасно понимал, что получу в ответ игнор. Что бы ты сказал мне на это? Похвалил бы технику? Зачем я стал бы приумножать свою боль?  
— Прости меня...  
— Я не могу простить тебя.  
— Все давно уже по-другому... Я лег бы в грязь и позволил пройти по себе, чтобы не дать тебе запачкать ноги...  
— Тогда ты делал то же самое, и этого не было достаточно.  
— Тебе все еще недостаточно?  
— Эмира права. Мы оба наворотили говна. Никто не виноват больше другого. Ты долбоеб, я мудак. По нашей вине страдали и гибли люди.  
— По моей гибли цивилизации, — тяжело вздохнул Астарот. — У тебя масштаб более локальный.  
— Какая разница. Двое из трех моих детей родились от изнасилования.  
— Нет, ты неправ. Ты никогда не хотел меня изнасиловать. Не думай о себе хуже, чем ты есть.  
— Не только тебя. Никого из тех, кого любил. Это противоречит любви. И этого не могло бы быть достаточно. Мне было бы противно. Я не этого от тебя хотел.  
Даже попытка вывести разговор в более позитивное русло привела к чему-то не тому. Астарот разочаровано отвернулся и уставился в далекие дали. Он не знал, что теперь со всем этим делать. Наверное, стоило просто забить и потрахаться. Но пока не позволял настрой.  
— Скажи какую-нибудь глупость, — внезапно попросил Арей.  
— Мне недавно снились пирожки, которые курят людей.  
— Какой же ты дурак, — усмехнулся дьявол.  
— Какой есть.  
— Я люблю тебя таким, какой ты есть. Я не люблю тебя таким, какой ты был.  
Это слегка воодушевило. Астарот придвинулся поближе. Но так и не решился обнять. Лишь взял руку Арея в свои ладони и поцеловал — бережно, нежно и трепетно. С благоговением с преданностью. И Арей вдруг улыбнулся.  
— Иди сюда, — позвал он, приобнимая одной рукой и притягивая к себе. Утыкаясь в волосы.  
Астарот растерянно застыл, поначалу не сообразив даже обнять в ответ. Он все еще был бесконечно благодарен за малейшую ласку. И все еще не понимал, чем ее заслужил.  
— Ты делаешь это только из чувства вины, — негромко шепнул он, перехватив руки Арея, нежно гладящие по щекам. Но руки ему не понадобились. Он слегка подался вперед и потерся о лицо. А потом поцеловал в губы, отчего по телу прокатилась дрожь.  
Пальцы разжались сами собой. И минуту спустя Астарот уже валялся в траве, не в силах оторваться от желанных губ. Терся о податливо выгнувшееся навстречу тело, ощущал упирающийся в бедро стояк.  
Такого медленного, плавного и размеренного секса у них не выдавалось уже безмерно давно. Это напоминало медитацию. Вдумчивое, спокойное единение. А потом они сидели на склоне, обнявшись, и смотрели на причудливый закат. И было так здорово ощущать голову Арея у себя на плече...  
— А мне достаточно, — тихо произнес Астарот как-то невпопад. — Мне всего этого правда достаточно. Пусть будет сто лет пиздюлей и день любви. Мне достаточно. Мгновение счастья несопоставимо ценней вечности дерьма.  
— Я тоже так думал, — отозвался Арей. Но по его голосу ничего не вышло понять. — Что ради счастья можно заплатить любую цену. Но это просто так не работает. Любая цена — это само по себе отсутствие счастья. Противоречие. Я отдал за счастье все, что делало меня счастливым. Как мне теперь это вернуть? И чего это будет стоить? Или это просто невозможно вернуть, однажды отдав?  
— Я тебе все верну, — пообещал Астарот дрогнувшим голосом. — Обещаю. Все, что ты отдал за меня.  
У них была вечность впереди. Но куча дерьма позади перевешивала.

Мне снился сон, где я ушел в тот день,  
Оставил истину, поддался пустоте,  
Я заблудился, умер в этой темноте,  
Я задыхался в этой слепоте.  
Я появился. Ожил. Я нигде.

Я не посмел поднять глаза  
На твое мрачное лицо.  
Из глаза катится слеза.  
Каким бы ни был гордецом,  
Я б с сожалением сказал:  
«Да черт с ним, пусть горит огнем».  
Отравит болью бирюза,  
И все окажемся мы в нем.

Ты подарил мне истину однажды  
В тот солнечный весенний день.  
Наверное, не знал, как важно  
Мне получить надежды тень.

Я жду того, кто сотворит мне чудо.  
Протянет руку мне, подняв с колен.  
Что он спасет меня, я верить буду.  
Луч света что блеснет в бескрайней мгле.

Я пребываю в постоянном страхе,  
Ведь смерть всегда преследует меня.  
Мне хочется послать все на фиг,  
Чтоб я — не я, реальность не моя.

— Дурак, — вновь улыбнулся Арей, выслушав это полупризнание. И на долгие мгновения крепко прижался губами к щеке.  
— Это повышение? — наивно понадеялся Астарот. — Раньше я был «долбоеб» и ты говорил это со злостью. А сейчас «дурак» и так ласково...  
— Дурак, — повторил Арей, утыкаясь носом в шею. — Мне недостаточно того, что ты у меня просто есть. Но когда тебя нет, у меня нет ничего.  
— Прости меня...  
— Когда я говорил, что ты будешь просить у меня прощения целую вечность, я не представлял, что выслушивать это раз за разом так утомительно.  
— Я люблю тебя.  
— Продолжай.  
Слова на этом закончились. Продолжение состоялось только в материальном эквиваленте. И воплотилось в очередной секс под сенью раскидистого дерева. В счастливое мгновение в их маленьком общем раю.

***

Реальности, где они могли бы быть счастливы без моря страданий, существовали. Теперь он мог себе это вообразить.  
Арей увидел его в клубе. Подошел, они разговорились. Провели вместе потрясающий вечер. Многое обсудили «за кружечкой пивка». Им всегда было, о чем поговорить. В любой реальности. В любой момент.  
Они уже вышли из клуба и прогуливались по городу, когда Астарот пригласил мальчишку к себе на корабль. Он почти в самом начале проговорился, что демон — это сделало беседу свободней и веселей.  
Арей согласился. Его захватила экскурсия по Аду. Он всегда с энтузиазмом впитывал новые знания. Однако почему-то с течением минут все больше мрачнел.  
— Папа мне рассказывал об этом месте, — сообщил он, когда они пришли в главный зал. — Это Ад. Ты Правитель Ада. Я хочу уйти.  
Он не смотрел в глаза. Отводил взгляд. Весь напрягся, будто и правда ожидал чего-то плохого. Какой опасности он боялся? Почему так легко брал на веру то, что противоречило его собственному опыту?  
— Ты настолько доверяешь его мнению? — спокойно спросил Астарот. — Ты не знаешь меня. Я мог бы научить тебя тому, чему он никогда не научит. Потому что не умеет. Мог бы показать тебе столько всего. А ты судишь обо мне со слов отца и не хочешь узнавать меня. Потому что боишься, что он может оказаться неправ.  
— Я хочу уйти, — упрямо повторил Арей.  
Что ж...  
Арей вспоминал о нем ежесекундно. Каждый день впоследствии. Каждый неправильно прожитый день упущенных возможностей. В Элизиуме, рядом с отцом, с которым невозможно было об этом поговорить.  
Однажды, с некоторым удивлением подхватив со стола коммуникатор, Арей ответил на звонок, и знакомый голос как ни в чем не бывало спросил:  
— Ты не передумал?  
— Нет, — ответил Арей спустя минуту гробового молчания.  
Все же Правитель Ада пугал. Ему не составило труда вот так просто связаться. Отец говорил, что он способен на большее. Гораздо большее. И творит то, что невозможно понять.  
Отец оказался прав. Арей и правда не смог понять. На них перестали нападать. С того дня Элизиум ни разу не атаковали. Все происходящее казалось безмерно странным. Изведя себя догадками, Арей все же решился позвонить.  
— Что ты за это хочешь? — спросил он, едва Правитель Ада ответил.  
— Если бы это была сделка, я бы сначала потребовал плату.  
Он что, ухаживал приказами о ненападении? Так активно пытался показать, что ему можно доверять.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Арей. — Я встречусь с тобой. На нейтральной территории. В общественном месте. Но если папа узнает, он меня убьет.  
— Он не узнает, — пообещал Правитель Ада.  
— Не вреди ему.  
— Не стану. Все будет хорошо.  
Они встретились этим же вечером. Вновь прогулялись по парку. Арей видел, как Правителя Ада расстраивает его настороженность. Напряжение в каждом движении. Расчет в каждом слове. Он же казался искренним. Но все равно не выходило ему доверять.  
— Можно тебя обнять? — спросил он спустя пару часов.  
Арей не разрешил. Однако не стал отказываться от следующей встречи. И постепенно начал привыкать.  
Спустя несколько встреч он решился снова посетить Ад. Прогулялся по длинным, извилистым коридорам. По громадным залам. Астарот показал лабораторию. Даже разрешил там поработать. Арей не чувствовал рядом с ним никакой угрозы. Он был врагом отцу, но у отца везде было полно врагов. И что с того?  
— Расскажи, кто ты такой, — как-то попросил Арей, когда они сидели в квартире Астарота и смотрели на звезды за прозрачной стеной. — Как вышло, что ты стал Правителем Ада.  
— Не сейчас.  
— Ты сказал, что хочешь быть честным.  
— Да, но не откровенным. Мне тоже нужно время, чтобы начать тебе доверять.  
Арей расхохотался. Это казалось таким абсурдным.  
— Что я могу тебе сделать? Рассказать отцу?  
— Я не этого боюсь.  
— А чего ты боишься?  
— Почувствовать боль, если ты предашь меня.  
Вдумавшись в эти слова, Арей потрясенно замолк. Это все еще не укладывалось в голове. Чувства. Он все еще видел за всей этой дружелюбностью только скрытый расчет.  
— Я правда так много для тебя значу?  
— Я не могу тебе сказать, сколько ты для меня значишь. Ты не поверишь мне.  
Отец говорил, что Правитель Ада самый могущественный из всех, кого ему доводилось встречать. И самый коварный. Если это и правда было так... Если Астарот знал и умел больше, чем кто-либо, наверное, ему было очень одиноко. Его окружали поклонение и страх. И никто никогда его не любил.  
Чего он хотел? Кого готов был ради этого использовать, кем пожертвовать? Так хотелось узнать больше о его прошлом... Но он ничего не говорил.  
Рывком поднявшись из кресла, Арей во мгновение пересек расстояние между ними. Уперся коленом в сиденье и, склонившись над Астаротом, припал к его губам. Впервые он целовал кого-то так. Сам. Хоть об этом и не просили. Может, Астарот просто не решился, наткнувшись на такую холодность. А теперь он вздрогнул и, обхватив руками, прижал поближе к себе.  
Отец тоже бывал нежен. Но все же... Он гладил и тискал смело, зная, что имеет на это право. А Астарот держал в объятиях так бережно. Будто фарфоровую куклу. Прикасался трепетно и осторожно. Это нельзя было имитировать. Или просто казалось, что нельзя.  
Отчего-то захотелось провести здесь ночь. Смотреть на крошечную Землю где-то далеко внизу. А потом, после долгих разговоров о Вселенной, ложиться в постель вместе с Астаротом. Он казался холодным. Холоднее, чем отец.  
— Мы можем просто поспать вместе, если ты не готов, — шепнул он, прижимая к себе во тьме. — Я чувствую, как ты весь трясешься. Чего ты боишься?  
— Я не боюсь.  
— Тогда что с тобой?  
— Я боюсь отца, — признался Арей.  
— Его здесь нет.  
— Он меня за это возненавидит.  
— Он будет неправ.  
Айон будто физически присутствовал здесь. Будто стоял прямо у кровати и смотрел с ледяной яростью. Третий лишний. Невозможно было насладиться первым сексом в присутствии переполненного ненавистью отца.  
Астарот обнял крепче, когда Арей беззвучно заплакал. Первый раз очень много значил для них обоих. Арей никогда не хотел запомнить себя в слезах. Но в памяти остались еще и жаркие, утешающие поцелуи. Сочувственный, преданный взгляд голубых глаз.  
— Ты можешь не возвращаться к отцу, — предложил Астарот утром, когда Арей уже начал одеваться. Нужно было идти.  
— Не могу. Он не сможет без меня.  
— Я пять тысяч лет жил то, чего хотел для меня мой отец. Это отстой.  
— Сочувствую, — буркнул Арей. В любой другой момент он бы с удовольствием послушал подробности. Но сейчас... Черт возьми, да он и так задержался уже почти до полудня!  
— Айон тебя не заслуживает, — с досадой заявил Астарот. — Ты пытаешься заботиться о его чувствах, игнорируя его равнодушие к твоим, потому что считаешь, что обязан ему и должен быть благодарен за то, что он тебя вырастил. За то, что он тебя создал. Но он все это делал ради себя.  
Ему достаточно было щелкнуть пальцами, чтобы одеться. Он встал с кровати и, ссутулившись, засунул руки в карманы. Хотелось как-то ответить, но не находилось слов.  
— Ты боишься его, — продолжил Астарот. — Это не любовь и не благодарность, это страх.  
Вместо слов внезапно нашлось кое-что получше. Арей ударил его по морде прежде, чем успел подумать. И тут же пожалел.  
Даже не важно, был ли он прав. Что бы он ни говорил об Айоне... Он все это время был в сотни раз лучше него.  
— Прости, — выдохнул Арей, обнимая Астарота и зарываясь лицом в ворот его рубашки. — Прости...  
— Ты это делаешь, потому что боишься, — печально ответил Астарот, и от этой горькой убежденности стало больно. — Меня тебе не жаль. Ты просто боишься меня.  
— Нет, мне жаль, мне правда жаль, — шептал Арей, пытаясь обнять еще крепче в отчаянной попытке убедить. — Я не боюсь. Я давно уже тебя не боюсь. Я бы не пришел сюда и не остался, если бы боялся.  
— Ты веришь мне?  
— Верю. Но мне надо идти. Я вернусь.  
Ощутив, как Астарот наконец погладил по волосам, Арей отстранился и заглянул ему в глаза.  
А он верил? Или боялся? Боли предательства. Ведь кроме чувств ничто, наверно, не могло властвовать над ним...  
— А ты меня никогда не ударишь? — вырвалось как-то само собой. — Даже в ответ?  
— Нет.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что это моя принципиальная позиция. И потому что я не хочу тебя бить.  
— Я тоже не хочу... причинять тебе боль.  
Его искренние аргументы звучали так тепло. И хотелось ответить тем же. Но, как бы ни было велико желание остаться, нужно было возвращаться к отцу.  
— Где ты был? — с порога поприветствовал Айон привычным допросом.  
— У друга, — не стал скрывать Арей.  
— Он твой ровесник или старше?  
— Старше тебя.  
Он сказал прежде, чем понял, что проговорился. Айон изменился в лице.  
— Он демон? Ты настолько глуп, чтобы поверить, что у тебя что-то может быть с демоном?  
— Хватит считать, что я приложение к тебе, и никто не может полюбить меня ради меня самого! — огрызнулся Арей.  
— Полюбить? Ты еще и считаешь, что это любовь?  
Черт побери. Отец судил по одному-единственному критерию. И даже не знал, что этот демон — Правитель Ада. Как же хотелось сказать...  
Как же приятно было видеть на лице отца эту растерянность. Непонимание. Когда он все же это услышал. Вот только потом он яростно нахмурился и, схватив за загривок, потащил вниз.  
Арей вырывался, но его все равно приковали к стене. И, разорвав рубашку, ударили по спине со всей силы. Плеть свистела в воздухе, а Арей стискивал зубы, царапая когтями стену. Астарот был прав. Не стоило возвращаться. Ад казался более безопасным, чем погрязший в иллюзиях отец.  
Арей не мог видеть, что случилось. Но, когда его освободили от кандалов, позади обнаружился Астарот. Айон просто валялся на полу. Будто уснул прямо здесь. Может, и правда уснул...  
— Пойдем со мной, — тихо позвал Астарот, подавая руку. — Навсегда.  
И Арей вложил в нее ладонь.  
Они оказались посреди комнаты, где сидели и выпивали накануне. Только сейчас Арей заметил, что его все еще трясет. Астарот развернул спиной и коснулся языком кровавых полос. Принялся зализывать, положив руки на пояс. Дрожь лишь усилилась. Кровь хлынула вниз и прилила к члену. Стоило пережить все это дерьмо лишь затем, чтобы сейчас чувствовать на коже ласки шершавого языка. Как же было приятно... Боль утихала. Астарот поглаживал по бокам. Закончив, прижался сзади. Шепнул:  
— Какой же ты красивый...  
Зарылся носом в волосы на затылке. Покусал за кончики ушей. Блять, как же хотелось попросить, чтобы он завалил на кресло и выебал. Но Арей почему-то не смел и просто прижимался к нему задом, чувствуя, что у них обоих уже стоит.  
— Что ты сделал с отцом? — вместо этого спросил он хрипло и сбивчиво.  
— Ничего, — улыбнулся Астарот, потершись о щеку. — Очнется скоро. Но до тебя не доберется. Я тебя от всего защищу.  
Блять, да уже от одного этого можно было кончить. Когда это говорилось не с посылом «мое, обижать можно только мне», а с заботливым благоговением.  
— Выеби меня, — выдохнул Арей, все же не сдержавшись. Хотя было почему-то стыдно об этом просить. Он вообще не привык никого ни о чем просить.  
Астарот заставил опереться о кресло и пристроился сзади. Это было так не похоже на то, как секс выглядел ночью. Но ничуть не хуже. Арей закинул ногу на подлокотник, чувствуя, как бедро поглаживает широкая ладонь, а внутренности распирает крепкий член, продвигающийся все глубже и глубже. Хотелось вцепиться зубами в подушку, которой сейчас не нашлось поблизости. Зато Астарот, будто угадав мысли, обхватил за подбородок, позволяя кусать свою руку. Если он и правда читал мысли... Блять, да пусть. От него нечего было скрывать. И нечего было стыдиться. Пусть бы он увидел и слабым, и просящим, и возбужденным. Каким угодно. Ему хотелось полностью доверять.  
Он вылизывал и целовал ушки, посасывал, двигаясь то быстро и рвано, то мучительно размеренно. Ноги дрожали и подгибались, но он удерживал на весу. Арей не сдерживал громкие, отрывистые стоны. Он кончил прямо на кресло, сжимаясь вокруг члена, и Астарот кончил следом, уткнувшись в затылок. Обдавая шею жарким дыханием.  
Стоило ли впредь просить его избивать так же, как отец, а потом трахать? Согласился бы он?  
Он провел ладонью над следами семени, и они исчезли, будто их и не было. Арей невольно улыбнулся. Как, все же, было здорово и удобно трахаться с тем, кто мог полностью избавить от ран, всего лишь пройдясь по ним языком.  
Астарот поцеловал в поясницу и отстранился. Подал руку, помогая держаться на ногах. Арей припал к его груди, улыбаясь счастливой беззаботной улыбкой. Он был дома. Он был с настоящей семьей.  
Правитель Ада знал о нем все. Но хотелось узнать что-то и о самом Правителе Ада.  
— У тебя есть дети? — спросил Арей на следующий день.  
— Да, сын, — будто с неохотой ответил Астарот. — Он живет очень далеко, на другой планете.  
— Ты бил когда-нибудь своего сына? — как-то сам собой пришел на ум актуальный вопрос.  
Астарот замялся, и сердце кольнуло горькое разочарование. Наверно, он был лучше Айона лишь потому, что просто не довелось пока достаточно его узнать.  
Арей развернулся и ушел. Провел несколько часов в главном зале. В гнетущем одиночестве. И лишь потом Астарот нашел его, застав сидящим на плитах фонтана.  
— Это было так... — тяжело вздохнул он, опускаясь рядом. И рассказал про попытку устроить на Иварлидрее апокалипсис.  
— Почему ты сразу все не объяснил? — недоумевал Арей, не понимая, сердится или чувствует себя виноватым за сомнения.  
— Я растерялся. Не хочу об этом вспоминать. И я... Я и дальше буду причинять тебе боль. Ненароком. Я не смогу этого не делать. Я не знаю, как правильно. Я не умею то, чего ты от меня хочешь.  
— А если я расскажу тебе, как надо любить, ты сможешь?  
— Я попытаюсь.  
— Надо быть искренним и открытым. Разговаривать друг с другом, а не молчать. И не врать. Не скрывать ничего.  
— Я не скрываю, — вздохнул Астарот еще тяжелее. — Но есть вещи, о которых мне больно или неприятно говорить. Которые мне хотелось бы оставить в прошлом.  
— Я все равно должен о них знать, — настоял Арей. — В том числе и для того, чтобы ненароком тебя не задеть.  
Астарот согласился. И на этом конфликт был исчерпан. А впереди ждали только приятные, полные любви и радости дни.  
Как-то Астарот повел на прогулку по планете без атмосферы. Это было так захватывающе. Но приходилось крепко держаться за него.  
— А если я отпущу твою руку, я умру, — усмехнулся Арей.  
Астарот улыбнулся. Притянул к себе и поцеловал. Посреди космической пустоты. В этом было столько романтики. Наверное, меньшего просто не могло быть достаточно. Меньшего, чем чувак, способный подарить настоящую галактику на ладони. Как же с ним было потрясающе хорошо.  
Когда Арею наскучил Ад, Астарот предложил пожить в его усадьбе в Раю. Просторный особняк с садом, да еще и при возможности видеть чистое голубое небо, оказался хорошей сменой обстановки.  
Арей так соскучился по живой природе, что с самого раннего утра облюбовал место во дворе. Он сидел, свесив ноги в бассейн, когда позади раздался слегка удивленный голос:  
— Давно ты проснулся?  
Астарот стоял, опершись плечом на дверной проем. Засунув руки в карманы. На нем не было ничего, кроме закатанных до колен штанов. Никогда еще он не казался таким... домашним. Расслабленным. В Аду всегда приходилось держать лицо.  
Было здорово плавать в бассейне. Нырять в него с балкона и из окон — дом опоясывал с трех сторон. Трахаться под открытым небом. Бегать в саду, играть в догонялки. Ронять друг друга в траву и снова трахаться. Ничто здесь не нарушало безмятежного покоя. Пока не пришел Адам.  
Арей первым увидел его — именно он открыл дверь. Только спустя минуту напряженного обмена взглядами Астарот подошел и на вопрос «хули ты вернулся» ответил:  
— Чтоб ты спросил.  
— А это кто? — не сдавался Адам.  
— Твой внук.  
Это заявление переваривалось в его голове еще какое-то время. Потом он хмыкнул и одарил Арея презрительным взглядом. Хотелось дать ему в дыню. Может, все же стоило остаться в Аду?  
— А ничего, симпатичный, — оценивающе одобрил Адам, и дать ему в дыню захотелось еще сильней. — Дашь в аренду?  
— Нет, — спокойно отказал Астарот.  
— У вас что, моногамия?  
— Да.  
Выпроводить Адама удалось довольно быстро. А вот ответы Астарота не вышло оставить без внимания. Что-то в них невероятно напрягало. И хотелось кое-что уточнить.  
— Ты всерьез это говорил? — решился спросить Арей, когда вечером они сидели в гостиной. — Что у нас моногамия? Или для того, чтобы от него отвязаться?  
— Всерьез, — ничуть не смутившись, ответил Астарот. Это заставило уже по-настоящему рассердиться.  
— Ты не имеешь права решать за меня.  
— Я не решаю. Ты никогда не говорил мне, что против.  
— А это нужно говорить?!  
— Разве это тебе чего-то стоит? Быть только со мной?  
Да какое это, черт побери, имело значение! Он распоряжался, как рабом, и при этом считал, что проблема в том, чего это стоит?!  
— Да пошел ты! — разозлился Арей, вставая. — Чем ты лучше отца!  
Астарот удержал за руку, не позволив уйти.  
— Ты злишься на меня и хочешь перечеркнуть все, что между нами было, потому что тебе не понравилось, что я просто сказал о своих чувствах, как ты сам и просил.  
— Ты не просто сказал, — зарычал Арей, вырывая руку. — И даже не попросил. Ты поставил меня перед фактом. Будто все решаешь ты один. Я ушел от отца не для того, чтобы за меня снова кто-то что-то решал.  
Он все же ушел, провожаемый полным боли взглядом, физически ощущаемым на спине. И долго бродил по окрестностям. А после, слегка остыв и вернувшись, застал Астарота сидящим у бассейна. Он плакал в одиночестве и пытался курить, но сигареты валились у него из рук. В чем он был виноват? В надежде? Он ведь ни к чему не принуждал.  
Арей подошел и обнял его. Астарот вздрогнул и посмотрел так жалобно, что с трудом удалось не заплакать. На него было не за что злиться. Он всегда был добр, радовал и угождал.  
— Прости меня, — тихо шепнул Арей, припадая губами к его щеке и чувствуя соленый вкус. — Ты не виноват. Я просто вспомнил отца. Я постараюсь больше не думать о тебе, как о нем. Я тебя люблю.  
Астарот крепче прижал к себе и поцеловал в ответ. Так преданно и страстно. Он поделился всем, что имел. Готов был отдать последнее. Сберечь от беды ценой своей жизни. Никто и никогда больше не смог бы так полюбить.


	16. Глава 16. Возрождение

Арей казался таким теплым и податливым. Вяло возмущался, но все равно отвечал на поцелуи и принимал в себя член. Астарот давно уже привык к этой манере трахаться, делая вид, что он изо всех сил против. И когда перестал воспринимать это всерьез, это даже стало нравиться. Главное, Арею было от этого хорошо.  
С самого детства у него было ясное осознание, что хорошо, а что плохо. Он никогда не позволил бы переступить грань. Зато очень злился из-за страхов ее переступить. Из-за упущенных возможностей.  
Астарот гладил его по бедру, прижатому к животу. Секс на боку получался самым уютным и домашним. Таким ленивым, теплым, как под большой вселенской одеялкой. Арей размеренно постанывал, а от звука его дыхания возбуждение становилось нестерпимым.  
Астарот кончил, впившись зубами ему в шею. И сам удивился, как не получил за это локтем по лицу.  
— Ты мне нравишься таким заботливо-властным, — довольно усмехнулся Арей, жмурясь и царапая подушку. — Я чувствую себя таким беззащитным перед тобой и при этом защищенным от всего мира.  
— Позволь заботиться о тебе, — шепнул Астарот, утыкаясь ему в ушко. — Доверься мне. Тебе станет легче. Этого будет достаточно. Ты компенсаторик. Ты пытаешься все контролировать, и тебе от меня нужен хоть какой-то расслабон. Поэтому ты требуешь от меня БДСМа. Теперь, когда я понял, как это работает, мне больше не хочется этого избегать.  
— Признайся, тебе нравится ощущение, что ты наделен безграничной властью надо мной. Нравится, когда я лежу перед тобой такой связанный и беспомощный. Умоляю меня выебать. Я же знаю, какой ты собственник. С высокими моральными принципами, но все равно же собственник. Сколько бы ты это ни подавлял.  
— Ты сам всегда ревновал Айона, детей и вообще ревновал. А меня никогда не ревновал.  
— Ты воспринимаешь это как что-то плохое?  
— Просто объясни, почему.  
— Потому что я никогда не сомневался в твоей любви.  
Охуеть.  
— Меня сводила с ума твоя непоследовательность. Ты то был со мной холодным и жестким, держал дистанцию, то мы бухали вместе и обсуждали философские вопросы. Ты оставил в моей памяти только один наш поцелуй — но мне хватило. Я знал, я помнил, что тебе не насрать. А ты вел себя так, будто тебе насрать. Это. Только это сводило меня с ума.  
— Прости.  
— Я скоро начну считать, сколько раз ты уже попросил прощения.  
Астарот тяжело вздохнул. Он сам не знал, нравится ли ему чувствовать власть. Ощущения были двойственные, и никак не выходило определиться. Чувства твердили одно, принципы — другое. Поэтому было одновременно и приятно, и противно от самого себя.  
— Ты ненавидишь себя. Поэтому тебе нужно, чтобы я причинял тебе страдания. Трахал так, чтобы тебе было больно. Наказывал за что-то, за что ты себя винишь.  
— Ты плоско на это смотришь, — хмыкнул Арей. — А вообще это заебало и это оскорбительно. Я не больной, а ты не врач, чтоб меня лечить. Психиатр-сексолог, мать твою. Еби молча или уебывай.  
— Какой же ты грубый, — укоризненно вздохнул Астарот.  
— Ты заебал смотреть на меня, как на больного. Сумасшедшего. Мне этого за всю жизнь и без тебя хватило.  
Арей отпихнул и раздраженно сел на кровати, чтобы покурить. Черт, ну вот какого хрена. Как получалось оскорбить его чем попало и в самый неподходящий момент?  
— Это хуже всего? — решился тихо спросить Астарот. — Когда я говорю о тебе как о жертве или о сумасшедшем? Когда обесцениваю твои решения, потому что они кажутся мне недостаточно здравыми?  
Арей не ответил. И было как-то страшно спрашивать о чем-то еще.  
— Я больше не буду, — жалобно пообещал Астарот. — Прости меня.  
— У тебя в Аду был тоталитаризм.  
С чего он вдруг об этом заговорил?  
— Мой тоталитаризм казался мне лучше любого самого либерального человеческого государства.  
— Да, пожалуй, — усмехнулся Арей. — Хотя я до сих пор считаю, что во всеобщей воинской повинности не было необходимости.  
— Я не отправлял на смерть тех, кто не был готов рисковать. Только обучал. Не сам, но это могло пригодиться каждому. Что в этом плохого?  
— Страх. Страх, что придется идти умирать за родину.  
— Я не думал об этом. Прости...  
— Ты никогда о таком не думаешь.  
— Мне жаль...  
— Если я соберу все твои «прости» и «мне жаль», из них можно будет построить отдельную большую и унылую вселенную.  
Он так стыдил, что хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. И он еще что-то там говорил о чувстве власти... Астарот вообще удивлялся, как у него встает после этих нотаций. Самому-то хотелось спрятаться куда-нибудь в норку. Хотя...  
Он осторожно подсел к Арею и потерся о его плечо, рискуя получить сигаретой в глаз. Но Арей смилостивился.  
— Тебе нравится, когда я называю тебя повелителем? — усмехнулся он.  
— Нравится, — не стал отрицать Астарот. — Но было бы гораздо прикольней, если бы ты обращался ко мне «о, всеняшнейший».  
— Тогда бы я кончил не от ебли, а от дикого ржача, — захохотал Арей.  
Он не стал сопротивляться, когда Астарот потискал его и покусал за ушки. Даже выкинул сигарету и улегся обратно на кровать, подставляясь под ласки. От его нахальной ухмылки, такой высокомерно-дразнящей, все не только не падало, но и стремилось как можно скорее сменить ее на выражение сладкой муки.  
Если бы Астарот знал, каково трахаться с Ареем, до того, как помер, он бы однозначно расхотел помирать.  
— Это ты себя ненавидишь, — усмехнулся Арей, выгибаясь и заглядывая в глаза. — Хватит проецировать.  
— Ты прав, — со вздохом согласился Астарот. — Но даже если бы я себя любил, я все равно позволял бы тебе меня бить.  
— Со Звезды Истины уходишь с тем, с чем пришел. Ты пришел с желанием впечатлить отца. Доказать, что способен быть тем, кем он хотел тебя видеть. Мессией. Спасителем. Через самоотречение и самопожертвование. Но без силы ты никогда бы не встретил меня. Я бы вообще не родился. И когда я отдавал тебе душу, я понимал, на что иду и ради чего. Это было мое решение. Ради построения реальности. Ради будущего, которое мы проживаем в настоящем сейчас. Могущество — это не ответственность, оно вообще ни к чему не обязывает. Это инструмент. Тебя никто не заставлял им пользоваться или наоборот пренебрегать. Сила не налагает обязательства, ее не берут у Бога в долг. Он отдает столько, сколько от него готовы принять.  
— Есть такая вещь, как фильтр восприятия. Когда ты неспособен осознать какие-то предельно очевидные вещи, если они противоречат твоей парадигме. Я наблюдал за Аэном. Во многом он похож на меня. Хотя во многом мы совсем разные. Когда я встретился с самим собой, я дал себе в морду. Он с собой набухался.  
Интересно, что бы делали Арейчики, встретившись друг с другом? Наверняка пошли бы вместе кого-нибудь расчленять.  
— Какая прелесть, — усмехнулся Арей. — А теперь давай уже потрахаемся. Или тебя возбуждают разговоры о твоем идиотизме, поэтому у нас такая унылая прелюдия?  
Он растерялся на мгновение, когда Астарот стукнул его хуем по лбу и заржал. А потом выскочил из постели и бросился догонять.  
Убежать получилось до первых же густых кустов. Арей завалил на траву и угрожающе зарычал, склоняясь к самому лицу. Такая прелюдия ему уж точно понравилась больше. Астарот быстро поменялся с ним местами и, подмяв под себя, удержал за запястья. Как же Арей был прекрасен таким беззащитно распятым. Пока не пнул в пах.  
— Ну чего? — жалобно возмутился Астарот, отстраняясь и позволяя ему отсесть в сторону. — Я уже как раз собирался тебя трахнуть.  
— Долго собирался, — злобно огрызнулся Арей.  
— Ну побей меня.  
— Лучше ты.  
На пару мгновений это предложение заставило слегка зависнуть. Потом дошло, что он имеет в виду.  
— А у нас тут крапива растет, — рассеянно заметил Астарот. — Крапивой мы еще ни разу не пробовали.  
Арей усмехнулся и встал к ближайшему дереву, подставляясь. Он наказывался с таким лицом, будто на него снизошла вселенская благодать. Тащился, словно его ебали, а не пороли. А под конец обнимал дерево, практически лежа на нем, потому что уже не мог удержаться на дрожащих ногах.  
Он получал искреннее удовольствие. И осознания этого теперь почему-то было достаточно, чтобы не ненавидеть себя за то, что он совсем не считал насилием. О чем он прямо и упорно просил.  
— Я как-то предлагал тебе сделать два хуя, — игриво усмехнулся он, оборачиваясь. И, не дав ответить, принял женский облик.  
Это все еще был он. Со своей нахальной ухмылкой, похожей на оскал. Со своей небрежной позой. И с сиськами.  
Астарот на всякий случай протер глаза.  
— Я сейчас опять разозлюсь, — угрожающе сообщил Арей.  
Астарот обнял его сзади и помацал за увесистые сиськи. Ощущение было странным. Будто он спал или обкурился. Но сердитый тычок локтем в бок доказал, что все в норме.  
Пришлось исполнить давнюю мечту Арея. Он застонал, когда в него вошли два члена одновременно, и выгнулся навстречу. Астарот трахал его, прочно ухватив за бедра. И в целом это было очень даже ничего.  
Под конец он не сдержался и заржал, вспомнив так не вовремя полезшее в голову давнее высказывание: «Как все это жить? Как раньше, с высоко поднятой жопой. Чтоб жизни было удобней меня ебать». Оказалось, что сильный пинок по ноге нихуево усиливает ощущения от оргазма. Но потом Арей еще и разбил нос, и стало уже немного не до того.  
— Ну извини, — виновато вздохнул Астарот, не спеша подниматься с травы, куда упал, не удержавшись на ногах. — Я знаю, я дебил, я все порчу. Мне жаль.  
Арей добавил ногой по морде и вернулся в привычный облик. Он злился. И был совершенно прав. Но почему-то сказал:  
— Прости. Просто это бесит. Каждый гребаный раз. Ненавижу, когда ты ржешь во время секса или серьезных разговоров. Ты всегда таким образом избегал ответственности. И я все еще злюсь на то, что ты делал тогда, когда ты делаешь что-то похожее сейчас.  
— Я не специально, — тяжело вздохнул Астарот, опираясь на протянутую руку и вставая. — Я бы не хотел напоминать тебе о том, каким был мудаком. Но это теперь существует только в твоей памяти.  
Арей привлек к себе и обнял, утыкаясь лбом в лоб. Он отчаянно хотел пойти дальше, перешагнуть через прошлое, раз даже попросил прощения за срыв. И так хотелось ему помочь...  
— Я изменил свою суть, когда создал себе новую душу из любви к тебе. Я перестал сомневаться.  
— Я хочу сделать то же, — нервно усмехнулся Арей. — Вместе с душой уйдет вся моя боль. Если мне будет, что обрести взамен. Ведь когда-то это уже сработало.  
Астарот погладил его по волосам. Потерся носом о щеку, на мгновение припал губами. И тихо запел:

Через боль мы шли по кругу,  
Рядом с верой, рука об руку с мечтой.  
Всю жизнь искали мы друг друга,  
Отчаянье одолевало нас порой.

Ты пережил мое проклятье,  
Но передумал дальше жить.  
Ведь боли было слишком много,  
И даже ты не смог простить.

Я так хочу, чтоб ты поверил,  
Ведь истина одна — любовь.  
Мы жизнь прожили за мгновенье,  
Чтоб возродиться вместе вновь.

Отец был удивлен, когда увидел снова. Вероятно, он на это уже не рассчитывал. Или его так поразил новый имидж. Кажется, он впервые видел в белом.  
— Твоя душа стала ярче, — заметил он, наконец сказав что-то лишь через пару минут.  
— Она новая, — усмехнулся Арей. — Не потускнеет, если с ней хорошо обращаться и не загаживать всяким дерьмом.  
Айон помрачнел. У него когда-то не получилось возродить душу. Хотя он очень старался. Но какая любовь — такая душа.  
— Дай мне задать всего один вопрос, — попросил он, заглядывая прямо в глаза. — Ты счастлив?  
— Да.  
— Это все, что я хотел знать.  
Он улыбнулся со светлой печалью. И, кажется, на этот раз действительно принял все как есть.

Она стояла перед ним. Бледная, полная тьмы внутри. Убитая Астаротом.  
Они отменили смерть.  
— Я счастлив, — сказал Арей. — Мне с ним хорошо. Я стал способен сотворить что угодно своей мыслью. Ты всегда хотела быть рядом, чтобы оберегать меня и улучшать мою жизнь. Я больше в этом не нуждаюсь.  
Анеида понимающе усмехнулась. Она, в отличие от Айона, никогда не стремилась навязать свое понимание счастья. А потому этих слов ей оказалось достаточно.

Лилит все еще казалась невыразимо прекрасной. Сидела на холме и смотрела, как внизу, у озера, весело играют дети. Бесконечно светлая, добрая, умная и красивая. Баба мечты, хотя он и мог сказать так еще про сотню других.  
Подойдя к ней, Адам примостился рядом. Она улыбалась, щурясь на солнце, и не спешила ничего говорить. Ей было хорошо, а ему довольно паршиво. Как и всегда.  
— Тебе еще не надоел Самаэль? Зачем ты все еще с ним остаешься? Что в нем хорошего?  
— У всех свои недостатки, — улыбнулась Лилит. — Разве у тебя их нет?  
— Я работаю над собой, — оскорбился Адам. — А он гордится тем, что он тиран и собственник.  
— Ты считаешь, что отличаешься от него в лучшую сторону?  
— Да. Я хотя бы хороший правитель, а у него и того нет.  
— Он изменился. Еще когда была жива Вселенная, он начал помогать демонам, оставшимся на Земле. Искал их и забирал в Рай. А теперь, когда все брошенные дети выросли, иногда играет с их потомками. И им с ним хорошо. Ты этому рад или чувствуешь себя уязвленным?  
— Я не знаю, — честно признался Адам. — Меня утешала мысль, что я лучше него. Если он эволюционирует из тирана, я стану хуже. Это очень неприятно чувствовать.  
— Зачем вообще сравнивать?  
Да черт его знает.  
— Возможно, потому, что нас вечно сравнивал Эсседес. И я привык.  
— Даже Эсседес стал лучше. Признал, что ты достоин его одобрения.  
— Я хотел бы не нуждаться в его одобрении.  
— Ты не должен быть лучше кого-то. Ты должен быть лучше, чем ты сам из прошлого мгновения. Ради улучшения своей жизни, а не ради ненависти к себе.  
Адам тяжело вздохнул. Он собирался поразмыслить над этим и придумать причину, по которой это неосуществимо, но заметил невдалеке брата и скривился в предвкушении потока дерьма. Они не виделись уже довольно давно. И эта встреча превзошла все ожидания.  
Сатана поздоровался вместо того, чтобы облаять и проклясть. Спокойно, будто не узнал. И прошел мимо, направившись к детям на озере. Адам застыл, уставившись ему вслед. Не понимая, что происходит. Раньше, когда Сатана видел сидящим рядом с Лилит, претендующим на его имущество, он воспринимал это как трагедию вселенского масштаба.  
Лилит засмеялась, увидев растерянное и беспомощное выражение лица Адама, когда он обернулся к ней. И утешающе погладила по голове. Захотелось уткнуться ей в сиськи и разрыдаться. Но Адам взял себя в руки и глубоко вздохнул.  
— Пойду повешусь, — сдавленно сообщил он, сцепляя руки в замок и нервно поигрывая пальцами. — Самаэль стал спокойным и уравновешенным. Не ненавидит, не ревнует, сделал вид, что я пустое место. Я чувствую глубочайшую опустошенность.  
— Разве не пришло подходящее время, чтобы с ним помириться? — улыбнулась Лилит. — Пустоту на месте ненависти можно заполнить любовью.  
— А стоит ли?  
Может, лучше было оставить все в прошлом. И вправду сделать вид, что они посторонние друг другу. Не общаться. Не пытаться ничего наладить. Ради чего?  
— Еще до прилета Айона, — начал Адам, даже не стараясь скрыть звучащую в голосе подавленность, — я уже начал чувствовать, что ключи от Рая отвергают меня. Я запрограммировал их отторгать таких, как Эсседес. И это стало для меня шоком — что по каким-то параметрам они оценили меня похожим на него. Я так растерялся. Вообще не знал, что с этим делать. И я пошел к Самаэлю на могилу. Попросил со мной об этом поговорить. Объяснить, чем я похож на Эсседеса, чтобы я смог что-то исправить. Он меня обматерил и послал. Но мне не хотелось сдаваться. Я долго думал, кто еще способен сравнить меня с Эсседесом. Никто из выживших не знал его так хорошо, чтобы судить. И тогда я решился отправиться в другую реальность. Туда, где Самаэль остался жив и не возненавидел меня.  
— Но это ведь не помогло, раз пришлось отдать ключи Айону?  
— Не помогло, — тяжело вздохнул Адам. — Да, Самаэль меня выслушал. А потом попросил дать ему потрогать ключи и обжегся. Что он мог мне сказать, если сам стал не лучше Эсседеса? Я вернулся ни с чем. Айон подвернулся очень вовремя. Фиктивный правитель — то, что мне было нужно. Я сбагрил ему ключи и только следил, чтобы он не загадил Рай. В принципе, я думал, будет хуже. Но я два раза умирал, пока он делал вид, что правит. Хотя до этого умудрялся выживать пять гребаных тысяч лет.  
— Ты разобрался, почему ключи отвергали тебя, но приняли Айона?  
— Потому что он был убежден, что все делает правильно. А меня в те годы начала мучить совесть. Чем дальше, тем сильней.  
— Ты изобрел индикатор бессовестности?  
— Получается, да.  
Господи, как же все это было глупо. Невозможно было запрограммировать параметры тиранства. Оценку действиям мог давать только разум со свободой воли. Разум носителя ключей.  
— Я дурак, — удрученно пожаловался Адам, роняя голову и утыкаясь в колено лбом. — Я пять тысяч лет в это верил. В то, что я лучше Эсседеса, потому что так считает индикатор бессовестности, который я изобрел.  
— Потому что это было важно для тебя.  
— Знаешь, что меня потом поразило? — оживился Адам, поднимая голову. — Когда я осмыслил, как это работает. У Самаэля из той реальности была совесть. Хотя он был кошмарным правителем. Там он остался править в Аду. Вначале он пытался захватить Землю, но демонов было мало, и они только умирали, потому что истощили ресурсы и стали слабей. Деградировали даже до того, что люди стали способны убить их. А люди размножались при том, что их было сильно больше изначально. Поэтому он велел начать размножаться почкованием. Растил детей в инкубаторах. Брал клетки у демонов, скрещивал и получал искусственных полуклонов. Без Астарота Ад работал хер пойми как, и Самаэль придумал костыли, чтобы им управлять. Выковыривал у провинившихся демонов мозги, загружал в них программу для управления и подключал напрямую к мозгу Ада. Долго ничьи мозги этот изврат, естественно, не выдерживали. Поэтому их приходилось регулярно менять. Эта реальность была так отвратительна, что я хотел смотать сразу же, как поговорил с Самаэлем. Но все-таки задержался на Земле. В моей реальности незнакомые люди на Земле, конечно, еще не кончились, но в той я все равно нашел гораздо больше новых лиц. Я хотел трахнуть там кого-нибудь, но встретил Валафара. Завис у него на несколько дней. А потом забрал его сына в свою реальность. Никто из рожденных в Аду в той реальности не мог существовать в моей. Даже жаль — после, когда научился, я просмотрел ее целиком. Там было так много занятных личностей. Например, чувак, рожденный из клеток Астарота. Самаэль думал, что у него может получиться управлять Адом. Но получилось... Забавно. Они с Астаротом бы точно поладили. Сидели бы и курили вместе, обсуждая философские вопросы бытия в своей мозговыносящей манере. Внешне он больше напоминал второго «родителя», чьи клетки позаимствовал Самаэль — с иссиня-черными волосами и ярко-оранжевыми глазами. Но при этом был похожим на растрепанного бомжа.  
— Почему в той реальности Астарот не остановил Самаэля?  
Адам тяжело вздохнул. Все это было печально. Без Астарота реальность развалилась на части. И пусть даже дала кому-то жизнь, у кого-то все равно отняла.  
— Он какое-то время тусовался на Земле, когда они поругались, а потом переехал на Иварлидрей и остался там. Все пошло по-другому. Если бы он знал, чего лишился, он бы так не поступил. А я... Я там забрал тебя в Рай после перерождения. Ты родила Айона и Анри в Раю. Но умерла как человек. В человеческом теле. Ужасная реальность. Для всех нас.  
— Потому что Астарот не вмешался.  
— Да.  
— Поэтому ты никогда не пытался ему помешать?  
— Зачем? Потому что об этом просил Айон? Айон ни черта в этом не понимал и не пытался. Да, он родился бы в любом случае. Зато не родился бы его сын, которого он так ценил.  
Лилит сочувственно погладила по плечу. Она понимала. Всегда понимала, насколько важно то, что делал Астарот.  
— Расскажи мне о той реальности, — улыбнулась она. — О тех, кого не существовало в этой. О сыне Астарота, рожденном искусственным путем.  
— Его звали Кайрос, — сообщил Адам. — И, даже несмотря на суровое детство в тоталитарном государстве, он вырос таким же долбоебом, как Астарот. От Астарота его отличало то, что Астарот способен притворяться умным. Хотя бы иногда.


	17. Глава 17. Эстафета мести

Девчонка боялась. Кайл видел это по ее дрожи. По попыткам сжаться и высвободиться из стальной хватки. Но все равно безжалостно сжимал ее горло. Пока на все это смотрела ее мать.  
— Ты убила моего отца, — холодно и мрачно объявил он. — Ты забрала того, кто мне дорог. Теперь я у тебя заберу.  
— Да кто ты такой?! — вскричала женщина. В ее голосе слышались и гнев, и страх. А он хотел услышать боль.  
— Я демон.  
— Демоны достаточно у меня отняли!  
— А ты недостаточно отняла у демонов, тварь тупая?  
— Демон убил мою семью!  
— А при чем тут мой отец?!  
— Я пыталась найти того демона!  
— Нашла. Рада?  
Она наконец издала сдавленный крик, когда он свернул шею ее дочери. И рухнула на колени, дрожа. Это зрелище стоило тех лет, что он потратил на поиски. Он видел ее тогда лишь мельком. Повезло, что запомнил. Когда она уходила из разрушенного дома, где убила отца.  
Кайл тогда кинулся к нему, забыв обо всем остальном. Он был еще жив. Едва-едва. Открыл глаза, когда сын поддержал его голову. И слабо улыбнулся, заглянув в глаза.  
— Прости... У меня опять... Было мало энергии...  
— Я кого-нибудь приведу! — решительно объявил Кайл, не собираясь сдаваться. Но отец попросил:  
— Не оставляй меня...  
Кайл разрыдался, зарывшись лицом в его длинные спутанные волосы. Покрытые пылью от рухнувшего дома.  
— Все хорошо, — попытался утешить отец, но у него не хватило сил, даже чтобы поднять руку. Кайл сам взял ее и крепко прижал к груди.  
— Я не дам тебе умереть!  
— Я люблю тебя, — улыбнулся отец напоследок.  
Всего секунда — и его глаза закатились. Безумный, бешеный крик разрезал тишину.  
Кассандра Крайтон — экзорцистка, преследующая личные цели. Кайл нашел ее спустя годы. Повезло, что именно сейчас — ведь тогда она была одинока. Теперь у нее появилась дочь. А значит, он смог отплатить равнозначной ценой.  
У нее не было с собой оружия. И она осталась оплакивать труп дочери. А Кайл ушел. Но удовлетворения хватило лишь на мгновение. Потом снова накрыла мерзкая бессмысленная пустота.  
Жизнь вновь стала рутинной и ненужной. Но спустя еще несколько месяцев подкинула нежданный сюрприз.  
На том же самом месте — тихом, безлюдном, расположенном за городом, Кайл встретил того, кого меньше всего ожидал увидеть. Ту же девчонку. Живой.  
Она сидела на пригорке, но вскочила при виде него. А он поймал ее за волосы и недоверчиво спросил:  
— Это ты, что ли, шмакодявка?  
Черт его знает, как так получилось. Но современная медицина творила чудеса. Наверное, просто стоило убедиться, что девчонка реально мертва, прежде, чем посчитать, что наконец удалось свести счеты.  
— А мамка где? — оскалился Кайл. — Че, сдохла наконец-то?  
— Нет! — испуганно пискнула она.  
— Тогда ты сдохнешь. Где твоя мать? Она должна смотреть.  
Девчонка задрожала, но глухо и обреченно попросила, прямо заглянув в глаза:  
— Убей меня.  
Кайл застыл на мгновение, но тут же расхохотался. Забавно. Черт, как же забавно.  
— Че ж ты так помереть рвешься? — криво ухмыльнулся он. — В прошлый раз ты очень хотела жить.  
— Я не заслуживаю жить... — всхлипнула девчонка. — Мама сказала... Что лучше бы я умерла...  
Об этом стоило помнить с самого начала. Людям не нужно было приносить горе. Они прекрасно справлялись с этой задачей сами. Рушили все своими руками. Может, оно и к лучшему, что девчонка осталась жива.  
— Я лучше убью ее саму, — усмехнулся Кайл.  
— Нет, не надо! — почему-то взмолилась девчонка. — Что угодно... Пусть что угодно будет со мной... Лишь бы она была в порядке...  
— Вот ты дура. Тебе лечиться надо.  
— Ты не понимаешь... Это я виновата...  
— В чем?  
— Я демоница... Мама плохо знала моего отца... А он оказался тем самым демоном, из-за которого она потеряла семью...  
Вот это новость. Неужели мироздание и правда могло преподнести такой бесценный дар?  
— Так ей и надо, суке, — безудержно расхохотался Кайл. Было ли этого достаточно? Однозначно нет. Но это существенно подняло настроение.  
— Убей меня, — снова жалобно попросила девчонка.  
— Нет.  
— Почему?  
— А смысл?  
— Убей из милосердия...  
— Ты ждешь от меня милосердия?  
Она всхлипнула. А потом отчего-то пошатнулась и рухнула в обморок. Жалкая слабачка. Не то, что ее мать.  
Кайл притащил ее в свой дом. Кинул на диван. У нее были в кровь сбиты ноги — видимо, она шла на окраину города пешком. Под истрепанной одеждой он заметил рубцы как от кнута. Девчонка была ни в чем не виновата. Забавно, если ее мамаша решила иначе. Что вообще между ними произошло?  
— Тебя мамка так побила? — поинтересовался он, когда она очнулась.  
Девчонка вздрогнула и беззащитно обхватила себя руками.  
— Да...  
— Тогда ты совсем дура, — хмыкнул Кайл. — Она тебя пиздит, а ты ей жопу лижешь.  
— А если бы твой ребенок сказал, что хочет убивать демонов, ты поступил бы с ним как-то иначе?  
— Если бы мой ребенок такое захотел, он бы не стал мне за пиздюли жопу лизать.  
Интересно, что же она такого сказала? Что хочет встать на сторону Ада и истребить людей?  
— Я не хочу ее ненавидеть... Не хочу стать такой, как она...  
— Поэтому перед ней пресмыкаешься. Дура ебанутая.  
— Я, по крайней мере, никому не причиняла боль, — чуть решительней заявила девчонка. — Как ты. Ты сам... Ничем не лучше моей матери. Ты пытался меня убить, хотя я не была виновата в том, что она моя мать. Почему я вообще должна отвечать за то, что натворили мои родители?  
— А какого хрена мой отец отвечал за то, к чему не имел отношения? Мне насрать на тебя, ты мне кто?  
Весь ее запал затух, разбившись об этот безжалостный аргумент.  
— Я... Мне... Мне очень жаль.  
— Пиздострадалка-философ, — презрительно фыркнул Кайл. — Так эпично пиздострадаешь. Дура набитая. Родители никогда не будут думать об интересах детей, потому что тогда пренебрегут собственными. Много ли стоит ее любовь, если она любила тебя, только пока этому ничто не противоречило?  
— Отстань, — огрызнулась девчонка, отворачиваясь и готовясь разрыдаться снова.  
— Вот и сиди молча, — недовольно хмыкнул Кайл. Как же людям не нравилась правда. Как же отчаянно они не хотели признавать очевидного. — Чудо в перьях. Как тебя хоть зовут?  
— Делайла, — нехотя буркнула девчонка.  
Да черт с ней.  
Балласт на шее немного скрасил серые будни. Особенно когда в первый же день попытался вскрыть вены в сортире.  
Застав девчонку за этим занятием, Кайл схватил ее за шкирку и выволок на улицу, разъяренно объявив:  
— Совсем охуела, домой пиздуй и там убивайся.  
— Ну и уйду! — истерично ответила девчонка.  
Пошлявшись где-то пару часов, она вернулась. Кайл обнаружил ее сидящей на земле около крыльца.  
— Че, бомжи с помойки выгнали? — ехидно подколол он.  
— У меня не получилось умереть...  
— Сочувствую.  
Девчонка всхлипнула и обхватила руками колени, утыкаясь в них лицом.  
— Если я тебе мешаю, я снова уйду... Я потому и хотела умереть... Чтобы не доставлять тебе неудобство...  
— Дура.  
— Почему?  
— Дура и все.  
От нее было столько проблем. Королева драмы — нервная, дерганная, утопающая в ненависти к себе, в саможалении и жажде перед всеми чувствовать себя виноватой, она бесила одним своим существованием. Но все же он нехотя заботился о ней. В меру сил.  
— Кайл... — позвала она, свернувшись на диване, когда он сидел и точил ножи. — Меня сейчас стошнит...  
— Сблюешь — я тебя башкой в унитаз макну, — равнодушно предупредил он, на что получил пораженный взгляд. — Макну-макну, не сомневайся.  
Девчонка все-таки свалила в сортир, и угрозу исполнять не пришлось. Лишь бы потом убрала за собой. На что она вообще рассчитывала? На жалость? Поистине незамутненное создание. Как ей могло быть настолько плевать на то, что он пытался ее убить?  
— Как ты такая живешь вообще, — хмыкнул Кайл, когда она вернулась. Бледная, почти зеленая. И снова улеглась на диван.  
— Я не заслужила жить, — бесцветным голосом отозвалась Делайла. — Я заслужила того, что мать сделала со мной...  
— Не засирай мне мозг, а то еще и я добавлю.  
— Прости...  
На какое-то время она заткнулась. Уснула. А потом, проснувшись, явно почувствовала себя получше и полезла в холодильник, где хронически повесилась мышь.  
— У тебя нет еды? — обеспокоилась девчонка. — Дай денег, я схожу в магазин...  
— Заработай.  
— Мне всего шестнадцать, кто меня на работу возьмет без разрешения матери?  
— Отсосать левому дядьке ты и без этого можешь. Просто тебе нравится оправдашки искать.  
— Я не буду такого делать! — возмутилась девчонка.  
— Вот именно, что тебе просто работать лень, — хмыкнул Кайл. — Твоя мамка в твоем возрасте уже работала и пахала на экзорцистскую контору.  
— Она ненавидела эту работу!  
— И ты ненавидь, кто тебе мешает.  
— Я лучше сдохну, чем буду делать так!  
— Сдохни.  
Похоже, ей требовалось только разрешение. Она засела в углу и дулась целый день. На второй Кайл притащил ее к столу и ткнул мордой в тарелку.  
— Жри.  
— Но я не имею права... — заспорила девчонка. — Я не заработала на это...  
— Отсосешь мне потом, жри давай.  
Делайла вздрогнула и принялась за еду. Слабое ничтожество. Он никогда бы не подумал, что она демоница. В ее возрасте он уже мог обходиться без еды.  
— Посуду помой, — велел Кайл, усевшись перед телевизором с бутылкой пива.  
— А мне... Не надо... — нерешительно начала девчонка.  
— Че тебе еще?  
— Расплатиться...  
— Ты правда такая дура? — разозлился Кайл. — Нахер ты мне нужна такая, у меня на тебя даже не встанет.  
Делайла замолкла на мгновение, осмысляя. А потом вдруг тепло улыбнулась.  
— Все же ты добрый...  
— Чего?!  
— Ты добрый...  
— Да пошла ты!  
Больше она ничего не сказала. Доела и помыла посуду. Кайл развалился на диване, мрачно уставившись в экран, и отвлекся, только когда Делайла огляделась и констатировала:  
— У тебя тут грязно.  
Надо же, она наконец обратила внимание на что-то кроме своих пиздостраданий и обблеванного толчка.  
— Не нравится — убери.  
— Можно?  
— Мне грязь не жалко.  
— Может, тебе не понравится, если я что-то не так положу...  
— Мне похрен, только вещи на комоде не трогай.  
Девчонка взялась за тряпку, но зависла как раз у комода. Кайл недовольно обернулся. Она пялилась на фотографии. Его-то она узнала. Сложно было не узнать. Даже в те времена его рожу рассекали шрамы, короткие волосы едва спадали на лоб, а в ухе блестела сережка. А вот того, кто был рядом с ним...  
— Это... — начала она, но он не дал ей договорить.  
— Это мой папа.  
— Он выглядит таким веселым...  
— Он был очень добрым и жизнерадостным.  
Делайла вздрогнула и помрачнела. Стыдилась за свою бессовестную мамашу? Все еще считала, что все на свете — ее вина?  
— И безруким, — добавил Кайл. Сами собой накрывали воспоминания. — Он вечно все ломал. Он даже пожрать себе не мог сам приготовить.  
— Ты заботился о нем? — печально спросила девчонка. — Должно быть, он был тебе очень дорог.  
— Да. А твоя мамашка его убила. Твоя мамашка — серийная убийца, она разрушила еще много семей. Она не заслуживает счастья. Она заслуживает все потерять. Я рад, что она потеряла то, что отняла у меня. Единственного, кто был ей дорог. Хотя по справедливости я должен был бы отнять у нее не только семью, но еще и возлюбленного. Но, видимо, она такая мерзотная тварь, что ее никто за всю жизнь так и не полюбил — только ребенок, который вообще лишен выбора.  
— Но... Подожди, что? Возлюбленного? — удивилась Делайла. — Она отняла у тебя кого-то еще?  
— Мой отец был также моим возлюбленным.  
От этого она испытала настоящий шок.  
— Как? Он же твой отец...  
— И че?  
Она не нашла, что ответить на это железное «и че». Только, поразмышляв долгие минуты, выдала растерянное:  
— Но как же... Спать со своим отцом...  
— А когда мамка тебя пиздит до кровавых соплей — это заебись, это социально одобряемо, — хмыкнул Кайл. — А когда я счастлив — это плохо.  
— Наверное, ты прав, — согласилась Делайла, помедлив. — Если ты счастлив, то почему это плохо? Лишь потому, что это не принимает общество?  
— Я всю жизнь делал то, что хотел. А ты боишься даже разозлиться на сучку, которая тебя избила.  
— Я не хочу стать такой, как она, — упрямо повторила девчонка.  
— Поэтому будешь тряпочкой. Так держать. Адекватной середины же не существует. Дура ты, тебе к психиатру надо комплексы лечить.  
— Я там уже была!  
— А че не вылечили?  
— Он сказал, что мои проблемы от того, что я не хочу общаться с людьми, и в моей жизни никого нет, кроме матери.  
— Я б такого убил.  
— Думаешь? Не думаешь, что он прав?  
— Чувак, который тебе что-то навязывает, не может быть прав. Даже если он сказал, что тебе надо забить на дуру-мамку. Когда мне психиатр сказал, что, чтобы пережить потерю, мне надо завести новые отношения, я ему горло перерезал. Может, даже если твоя мамка будет страдать, мне не полегчает, но так мне хоть есть, чем себя занять.  
— Возможно, она убивает демонов по той же причине.  
— Ну и пошла она в жопу.  
— Я всегда так беспокоилась о маме, когда она уходила бороться с демонами... — виновато произнесла Делайла. — Не спала, пока она не вернется. Но я совершенно не думала о тех демонах, которых она убивала... А ведь и они... хотели жить. Ведь все они были живыми... У всех были чувства... У кого-то даже семьи...  
Кайл хмыкнул и присосался к пиву.  
— Поздравляю с прозрением.  
Девчонка стыдливо отвела глаза.  
Когда он вернулся вечером, дом встретил непривычной чистотой. Было даже как-то жаль загаживать его кровью. Девчонка при виде окровавленных шмоток побледнела и зажала рот рукой.  
— Ты убиваешь людей? — хрипло спросила она.  
— Я киллер, — небрежно ответил Кайл, принимаясь стаскивать одежду, чтобы пойти в душ.  
— Ты... что делаешь? — тут же оживилась девчонка, краснея.  
— А мне надо в шмотье мыться?  
— Зачем ты раздеваешься полностью?!  
— Бля, ты дикая совсем, что ли?  
— Я ни разу не видела голого мужчину!  
— Ну так посмотри и отъебись! — психанул Кайл и, стянув штаны, продемонстрировал увесистый хуй.  
Девчонка смущенно отвернулась. Похоже, голые хуи ее смущали больше, чем убийства. Какая же она все-таки была ебанутая.  
— Если бы я была человеком... Тогда бы у меня с мамой все было хорошо, — тихо и задумчиво сообщила она, дождавшись из ванной. Наверно, весь день скучала по возможности хоть кому-то поныть.  
— Дура, — скривился Кайл. Он уже вконец задолбался выслушивать подобные высказывания. — Меня бы папа любил, даже если бы я был человеком. А ты оправдашки ищешь.  
Девчонка вздрогнула и замолкла. А потом попросила:  
— Тебе больно вспоминать об отце? Просто... Если хочешь... Расскажи мне о нем что-нибудь.  
— Зачем?  
— Это моя мать виновата в его смерти... Как и она, я не смотрела на демонов как на личностей. Не хочу так больше. Хочу узнать о демонах.  
— Ну спрашивай, — смилостивился Кайл.  
Он уселся на диван и открыл бутылку пива. Провести вечер за ностальгией было не самым хреновым вариантом.  
Девчонка примостилась рядом, на самом краешке, и начала допрос. С самого волнующего ее убогое сознание.  
— Он сердился на тебя когда-нибудь?  
— Нет, это я на него сердился. Он легкомысленный рукожоп.  
— А что он делал, когда ты сердился?  
— Оправдывался.  
— Мама говорила, что он питался человеческой энергией... Что все демоны, сбежавшие из Ада, делают это, чтобы выжить... Даже если он и правда делал это... Разве он виноват, что демоны так питаются? Люди убивают ради еды, почему им можно, а демонам нет?  
Кайл хмыкнул. Девчонка, все же, была не совсем дурой. Дурой с потенциалом. Может, через пару десятков лет из нее бы и вышел толк.  
— Я его заставлял. А он часто их отпускал. Считал, что выживание того не стоит.  
— Он бы тебя любил, кем бы ты ни был? Что бы ты ни сделал?  
— Да.  
— Каково это?  
— Клево.  
Она наверняка завидовала. Обиженный ребенок, которого мамка выпорола за то, кто он есть. Стало ясно, как она выжила, но, похоже, она предпочла бы умереть.  
Впрочем, умереть она больше не пыталась. И даже начала потихоньку оживать.  
Кайл как-то застал ее крутящейся перед зеркалом и разглядывающей заживающие рубцы.  
— Ты что? Я же совсем голая! — завопила она, отчаянно краснея и прикрываясь руками.  
— Думаешь, я шокируюсь с вида твоих тощих сисек? — хмыкнул он, еще больше вогнав ее в краску.  
Как такая изнеженная, неприспособленная к жизни фиалка вообще могла решиться сбежать из дома на произвол судьбы?  
Чуть позже она вскрикнула, когда обожглась, готовя ужин. Кайл лениво оторвался от телевизора и предупредил:  
— Не устрой мне тут пожар.  
— Все нормально, — буркнула девчонка, устыдившись своей криворукости. — Не беспокойся.  
— Папа постоянно что-то поджигал.  
— С ним было тяжело?  
— Я не выдерживал и порол его.  
— Серьезно? Но он же отец...  
— И чо?  
У нее снова не нашлось, что ответить на этот неоспоримый аргумент.  
— А ведь правда... — согласилась она, пораздумав. — Почему родитель может так обращаться с ребенком, а ребенок с родителем нет? У родителей в обществе над детьми абсолютная власть. А ребенок ничего не может сделать...  
— Нахуй ебщество.  
С этим она тоже не стала спорить.  
— А папа на тебя злился, когда ты его порол?  
— Нет. Он вообще никогда и ни на кого не злился. А потом приперлась твоя злобная мамка.  
— Мне... Мне так жаль... — искренне произнесла Делайла, помрачнев. — Она ненавидит моего отца. И из-за своей ненависти тоже лишила кого-то семьи...  
— Я нашел его раненым и хотел слетать за помощью. Но он просил меня его не оставлять.  
Делайла подошла и протянула руку, но вздрогнула и так и не решилась дотронуться. Чего она хотела? Посочувствовать? Какой в этом был смысл?  
— Если ты будешь жива, ей будет хуже, чем если ты помрешь.  
— Поэтому ты оставил меня в живых?  
— Да.  
— Но зачем мне жить...  
— Я живу, чтоб смотреть, как страдает твоя мамка.  
— Я не хочу мстить. Месть не сделает меня счастливой.  
— Меня уже ничто не сделает, и че теперь?  
Она в который раз промолчала. Только тихо сказала спустя несколько долгих минут:  
— Если бы мой отец не разрушил жизнь моей матери, она не разрушила бы твою...  
— Короче, во всем твой батя виноват, — хмыкнул Кайл, замечая, как она вздрагивает. — Ну и семейка.  
— Ненавидишь меня теперь? — беспомощно спросила Делайла.  
— Мне похуй, — совершенно искренне ответил Кайл.  
Этой ночью он проснулся от крика девчонки. И, разъяренный, обложил ее ругательствами, на что она пробормотала очередное извинение. А утром, долго буравя виноватым взглядом, наконец решилась спросить:  
— Я тебе не мешаю? Ты жил один, а тут меня приходится кормить, а толку от меня нет...  
— Мешаешь.  
— Может, тогда я лучше уйду?  
— Куда?  
— Ну... Это мои проблемы.  
— Я хочу отомстить.  
Девчонка опустила голову и принялась за уборку. Видимо, чтобы сымитировать пользу от своего присутствия.  
— А это что? — осторожно спросила она, обнаружив в залежах барахла хреново слепленную фигурку. — Твои детские поделки?  
— А, это папа пытался мне в детстве игрушки делать, — ответил Кайл, бросив на нее мимолетный взгляд. — Он очень переживал, что это я о нем забочусь, а не наоборот.  
— Ты о нем всегда заботился? С детства?  
— Да. Он ни разу мне даже пожрать без происшествий не приготовил.  
— Как же он с тобой в младенчестве справлялся?  
— Ну сначала это делала мама, а потом я уже умел ходить и говорить.  
— Знаешь, — вдруг улыбнулась Делайла. — Я сама всегда пыталась заботиться о матери. Конечно, это было не совсем так, как у тебя, она... очень самостоятельный человек. Но я готовила еду и приносила ей, когда она много работала, ждала ее допоздна, утешала, когда ей снились кошмары. Она, конечно, человек закрытый, и ворчала на меня порой, но... думаю, на самом деле она хотела этого. А потом... Потом...  
Она снова помрачнела. Сжала кулаки. Потом глупая девчонка поняла, что любовь расистки ничего не стоит. Но не сделала из этого никаких выводов.  
— Кто ж ей теперь-то сопли вытрет, — хмыкнул Кайл. — Как же ты бесишь. Чмо безвольное. Займись чем-нибудь полезным. Пива принеси, у меня кончилось.  
Она даже это не смогла сделать нормально. Доставая из холодильника бутылку, уронила ее и разбила. И с ужасом уставилась на Кайла.  
— Ебанашка рукожопая, — ругнулся он, залепив ей смачный подзатыльник. А потом взял пиво сам и снова сел бухать. — Убери за собой.  
Делайла все убрала, стараясь лишний раз не отсвечивать. Эта фигня перепугала ее так сильно, что она весь день провела в саду и не пришла даже поесть.  
— Че, не голодная? — хмыкнул Кайл, когда она наконец заявилась в дом.  
— А мне можно есть? — тихо спросила глупая девчонка. Она была такой зажатой и зачморенной, что могла идти просить милостыню. С ее талантом строить из себя бедную и несчастную ей накидали бы от души.  
— А ты хочешь сдохнуть с голоду?  
— Но я пиво разбила...  
— Хочешь пиво?  
— Оно денег стоило...  
— Пойдешь теперь пиздой торговать, чтоб мне на пиво заработать?  
— Если я не поем пару раз, денег на еду уйдет меньше... И раз я его разбила, то не заслужила еды...  
Девчонка вздрогнула и так непонимающе посмотрела, когда Кайл от души заржал.  
— Ты еще хуже моего батяни. Чмо жалкое.  
Она пристыженно опустила голову, внимая всем нелестным характеристикам. Но вдруг, словно осознав что-то, бесстрашно спросила:  
— Ты думаешь... что он был жалкий?  
— Его бы причислили к лику святых, если бы он не был демоном. Он умер как мученик. А ты чмо.  
Жаль, что Кайл не сказал это тогда. Жаль, что обращался с отцом так же, как с этой ненужной девчонкой. Теперь было невыразимо стыдно. Но время безвозвратно ушло.  
Девчонка и дальше доставляла одни проблемы. Она даже не умела принимать демонический облик. Что уж говорить об управлении регенерацией. Зато очень просила ее научить.  
— Берешь и делаешь, — отмахнулся Кайл.  
— Не получается! — трагично заистерила она.  
— Твои проблемы. Могу тебе для мотивации руку сломать, сразу восстановиться захочется.  
От такого щедрого предложения девчонка, к сожалению, отказалась.  
— Ну почему я такое ничтожество?! — воскликнула она, стукнув кулаком по спинке дивана. На что Кайл лениво велел:  
— Не вопи.  
— Мне так отвратительно, что я демон...  
— А ниче, что я демон? — хмыкнул Кайл, в очередной раз поражаясь такой незамутненности. — Тебя такому нахальству мамашка научила?  
— Нет, я... Прости... — тут же смутилась девчонка. — Я не говорила о тебе. Мне не противно, что демон ты. Мне противно, что демон я. Просто... Если бы я не была демоном, меня мама бы по-прежнему любила...  
— Ты выросла среди людей. Если какой-то перец пидарасу скажет, что ему противно быть пидарасом, пидарас оскорбится?  
— Прости...  
— Ебанашка ты. Думаешь, тебя пожалеть надо, бедная ты, несчастная, мамка тебя не любит? Мамка твоя расистка сраная и ты такая же.  
— Прости меня... Прости, что я сказала, что быть демоном отвратительно...  
— Мне похуй на все, что ты несешь. Вали отсюда, не мешай бухать.  
— Куда?..  
— Мне насрать. Выметайся, дай отдохнуть от твоей тупости.  
Выгонять девчонку было опрометчиво. Потому что спустя пару часов Кайл обнаружил ее без сознания в ванной. Эта дура любую хрень принимала всерьез и умножала на миллион.  
— Сдохнешь — я тебя в огороде закопаю, — объявил он, приведя ее в чувство. — Будешь мне огурцы удобрять.  
— А разве у тебя есть огород? — слабым голосом спросила девчонка.  
— Раньше был. Очень давно. Когда отец был жив. Нам надо было чем-то питаться, пока я был маленьким.  
Делайла поудобней улеглась на диване, держась за висок. У нее все еще кружилась голова? Вот же дуреха. Этой беспомощностью она напоминала отца. И продолжала напоминать о нем дебильными вопросами.  
— Отец тебя всегда любил? А если бы ты ему изменил, он бы тебя любил?  
Это заставило скривиться как от отвращения. Девчонка сразу стыдливо потупилась, принимаясь делать то, что у нее лучше всего получалось — страдать на публику и строить из себя несчастное ничтожество.  
— Извини, если я...  
— Это он мне изменял. Регулярно. Лапал всяких шлюх на моих глазах.  
— Прости. Извини, что напомнила...  
— Он говорил, что это свобода. Что он не станет больше жить на привязи и не пожалеет, если за это умрет.  
— Ты злился на него за измены?  
— Да. Он подвергал себя опасности за свои сраные идеалы. Эти бабы его и обкрадывали, и обманывали, а ему все один хрен.  
— И что же ты делал?  
— Бил его.  
— А он?  
— А он все равно к ним ходил.  
— Он на тебя не злился?  
— Он никогда ни на кого не злился.  
— Ты его бил, потому что любил, верно?  
— Я его бил, потому что я мудак и слабак.  
Девчонка вздрогнула и как-то сжалась, обхватывая себя руками.  
— Но ведь ты беспокоился за него...  
— Он мертв, а я даже не могу попросить у него прощения. Я вообще себя с ним все время вел как мудак. Злился, огрызался. Отталкивал его. Он думал, что мне в тягость о нем заботиться.  
— Но ведь тебе было тяжело... И ты его действительно любил...  
— И что?  
— Если ты это делал из любви, то...  
— То из любви типа не считается? Тебя этому мамка научила?  
— Но и она... Она это сделала со мной, потому что любит. Потому что ей было плохо... Это моя вина. Если бы я не родилась демоницей, дочерью того, кто причинил маме боль, этого бы со мной не произошло...  
— А еще этого бы не произошло, если бы твоя мамка была нормальной, а не психанутой дурой, по которой тюряжка плачет. Че ж ты так избирательно об этом думаешь.  
— Если бы она могла получить другую дочь, ту, которую хотела, все было бы хорошо...  
— Так если она хочет другую дочь, то при чем тут ты?  
— Я разочаровала ее... Я ее подвела... Я не смогла ее сделать счастливой...  
— Иди ной обратно в сортир.  
Девчонка всхлипнула и сжалась, пытаясь свернуться калачиком. Жалкая слабачка. Наверно, она раздражала именно тем, что напоминала отца. Наверно, он мыслил так же. Как же мерзко было ощущать себя таким же мудаком, как та тварь, что убила его.  
— Неужели... Я ничего ей не должна? — пробормотала девчонка таким тоном, будто сделала величайшее открытие.  
— А когда ты у нее в долг брала?  
— Она меня воспитывала и заботилась...  
— И че? Это делают ради себя, а не ради детей.  
Такой подход девчонке явно стоило крепко обдумать. Она вскоре уснула и на этот раз даже не будила воплями посреди ночи. Наверно, им обоим сегодня повезло.  
— О, уже утро? — заметила она, лениво потягиваясь, когда ее разбудил упавший на лицо солнечный луч.  
— Прикинь, — хмыкнул Кайл. Он встал пару часов назад и теперь привычно бухал, развалившись на диване.  
— Спасибо, — внезапно выдала девчонка.  
— За что?  
— Ты утешил меня.  
— Это не было моей целью, не обольщайся.  
— Все равно спасибо.  
— Да на здоровье, еб твою мать.  
Делайла улыбнулась и села, обняв колени. Она и правда выглядела счастливее обычного. Хоть не ныла и не пыталась самоубиться — уже заебись.  
— Твой батя забрал у твоей мамашки ее семью, — хмыкнул Кайл. — И при этом оплодотворил ее тобой. Батя забрал — батя возместил.  
Девчонка тихо засмеялась. Но на лице ее тут же снова отразилась печаль.  
— Я его никогда не видела. Даже на фотографии. Когда ты пытался убить меня, а я не умерла, мама поняла, что я демоница. Начала искать моего отца. Нашла, но только в интернете. И он ей во всем признался. Почему бы и нет, ведь она не знала, где он и как его найти. Она знала только его имя и внешность. А о том, кто лишил ее семьи, не знала ничего, кроме того, что это был демон. Его видели другие люди. Но было темно, когда все случилось. Поэтому они не смогли даже его описать. Только сказали, что видели крылатый силуэт, взмывший в небо. А мама потом убивала всех подряд... Но собиралась убить изощреннее того, кто действительно был перед ней виноват.  
— Поэтому сорвалась на тебе?  
— Наверное... Наверное, ей нужно было хоть куда-то деть свою боль...  
— Дура, — привычно осудил Кайл и, поднявшись с дивана, отставил в сторону пиво. — Накинь че-нибудь, пойдем со мной.  
— Куда? — непонимающе захлопала глазами Делайла.  
— Я тебя на мотоцикле прокачу.  
Стало легче, когда они мчались по трассе. Наверно, ей тоже. Она крепко обхватила поперек торса и прижалась к спине, боясь упасть. Она не умела летать. Может, хоть это могло заменить ей полет. Может, полет ничто не могло заменить.  
— Расскажи мне еще о своем отце, — попросила она, когда они остановились посреди бескрайнего поля, чтобы насладиться свободным простором.  
Кайл уселся на мотоцикл и мрачно уставился вдаль.


	18. Глава 18. Цена свободы

Очнувшись, Кайрос непонимающе огляделся. Это место не походило ни на залы Ада, ни на земные улицы. Кажется, это было чье-то жилище. Но странное. А рядом сидела симпатичная девушка.  
— Ты кто? — захлопал глазами Кайрос.  
— Меня зовут Кайя, — сообщила прекрасная незнакомка. — Я нашла тебя раненным.  
— Ты че, человек?  
— Да.  
— А я из Ада. Я тут гулял, а на меня напали.  
— Ничего, теперь все будет хорошо.  
— Ты такая добрая, — улыбнулся Кайрос, закрывая глаза и балдея, когда Кайя утешающе погладила по щеке. — У тебя рука такая нежная.  
— А ты настоящий развратник! — засмеялась девушка.  
— А это как?  
— Ты не знаешь?  
— Не-а.  
Кайя усмехнулась.  
— Может, покажу когда-нибудь.  
Она совсем не боялась. Хотя обычно люди, узнавая, что он демон, не питали жажды продолжить общение. Она улыбалась, когда он потерся щекой об ее ладонь. И даже потрепала по волосам.  
— Расскажи о людях! — попросил Кайрос. — Мне интересно, а никто не рассказывает!  
— Я здесь живу, — пожала плечами Кайя. — В глуши. Подальше от людей. Собираю травы, ягоды. Хотя, конечно, бывает сложно. Не знаю, удастся ли пережить зиму.  
— А я могу тебе помогать! — тут же вызвался Кайрос.  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулась девушка. — Но тебе бы сначала поправиться.  
Она рассказала еще о себе. О том, как ушла из родительского дома и поселилась вне общества, чтобы жить свободно. Кайрос сам не заметил, как начал гладить ее по коленке. Это почему-то было так приятно. Касаться ее.  
— Люди такие прикольные, — восхитился он.  
— Насколько огромна разница между нами?  
— Я половину того, че ты о себе рассказываешь, не понимаю. Вот че такое родители?  
— У вас, демонов, этого нет?  
— Нет. А как это вообще?  
— А как вы рождаетесь на свет?  
— А мы не рождаемся. Нас инкубаторы высиживают.  
— Грустно, наверное, жить в обществе, где запрещено любить, — посочувствовала Кайя. И Кайрос тут же жадно спросил:  
— А каково любить?  
— Когда хочешь быть рядом с кем-то. И делать ему хорошо. Когда вам хорошо вместе. И вы друг о друге заботитесь.  
— А если мне с тобой хорошо, это любовь?  
— Не знаю. Посмотрим.  
— А как это понять?  
— Нужно узнать друг друга получше.  
— Тогда расскажи еще что-нибудь!  
Было так интересно слушать ее. Узнавать о людях. Она не очень любила людей — может, поэтому помогла демону. А может, просто была очень доброй. Кайрос проводил с ней время в диком восторге. Когда пошел на поправку, они прогулялись по лесу. Приходилось бывать на Земле и раньше, но сейчас все воспринималось совсем по-другому. Никто не торопил, не было ни заданий, ни долгов. Можно было сполна насладиться счастьем простого существования.  
Как-то обуяло такое воодушевление, что Кайрос подхватил Кайю и закружил по поляне. Она смеялась. А потом, когда он поставил ее на ноги, прикоснулась губами к губам. Это было так странно.  
— А че это? — удивился Кайрос.  
— Поцелуй, — засмеялась Кайя.  
— А клево, — заценил Кайрос. — Дай еще!  
Она научила целоваться. А потом показала, как трахаться. И когда он, валяясь на сбитой постели, восторженно лыбился, утопая в блаженстве, спросила:  
— Ну как?  
— Офигенно ваще! — заверил Кайрос.  
Сколько же лет он потерял, не зная, что это такое! Сколько же возможностей упустил!  
А потом, спустя какое-то время, Кайя сообщила, что беременна. Кайрос в который раз непонимающе спросил:  
— А как это?  
И на подробное объяснение, как появляются дети, ответил пораженное:  
— Вау!  
А потом сел и завис, надолго загрузив мозги. Кайя спустя долгие минуты присела рядом и погладила по плечу.  
— У тебя будет ребенок. Ты не рад?  
— Я не понимаю, что происходит, и что я об этом чувствую, — жалобно признался Кайрос. — Ниче не понимаю. А если это мой ребенок, то как много в нем будет от меня?  
— Не знаю. Я от демона не рожала.  
— А от кого рожала?  
— Ни от кого.  
— А ты раньше такое видела?  
— Конечно. Я и помогала роды принимать. Дети людей похожи на родителей. Но все же это отдельные личности.  
— Я не понимаю, как это.  
— Поймешь.  
Кайрос печально вздохнул. Было как-то обидно не понимать, что чувствуешь, когда происходило нечто настолько важное. Зато когда Кайя показала новорожденного сына, Кайрос восторженно подпрыгнул, поражаясь, что это так работает.  
— Ой какая плюша щекастая, — умилился он. И замер в изумлении, когда Кайя приложила ребенка к груди. — О, а это че, спецом, чтоб он хавал?  
— Да, — засмеялась Кайя и потрепала по волосам. — Это молоко. Люди так выкармливают новорожденных.  
— Сиськами? — поразился Кайрос. — А дай попробовать!  
Раньше он видел людей только издали. Иногда говорил с ними, но редко. Изучать людей отправляли кого поумней, а ему доверяли только разведку в экзорцистских конторах. Изучение вооружения. Что-что, а сражаться он умел хорошо. Но очень уж не любил.  
— Ты такой милый, — улыбнулась Кайя, запуская пальцы в волосы, чтобы погладить по голове, когда все-таки дала присосаться к собственной груди.  
— Я просто такого раньше никогда не видел, — пожал плечами Кайрос, облизнув губы. — Я даже не знал, что от секса дети бывают. И про секс не знал. А секс это так клево! И клево, что от этого такие штуки прикольные получаются!  
Покормив сына, Кайя предложила его подержать. Кайрос взял его очень осторожно и бережно, слегка побаиваясь сделать что-то не так.  
— Он такой малипусенький, — умилился он с неуемным восторгом. — А он будет меня любить?  
— Конечно, — без тени сомнений заверила Кайя.  
— Почему ты так уверена?  
— А как тебя не любить?  
Это было так здорово. Держать на руках это... нечто. Непонятное, странное, родное. Бесконечно дорогое. Столько ярких эмоций бушевало в душе.  
Когда сын сказал первое слово, Кайрос безумно обрадовался и захлопал в ладоши от восторга. А Кайя расхохоталась. Первым словом маленького Кайла было «дебил», сказанное, когда папа поскользнулся в луже и растянулся мордой вниз.  
Кайрос научил его летать. Сын резво хлопал крылышками, пытаясь подняться в небо, и больно кусался, когда отец ловил его в объятия и начинал тискать. Однажды он до крови прокусил палец, обдал презрением и полетел прочь. Но вернулся, когда Кайрос заревел. Подлетел, обнял за шею и лизнул в щеку. И так и облизывал лицо, пока не стихли всхлипывания. Сын был еще маленьким, но уже суровым и ответственным, как взрослый. Только поэтому они как-то справились, когда их нашли демоны. Когда убили Кайю, оставив вдвоем.  
Кайрос ходил в лес и не успел помешать. Вернувшись, он увидел живым только сына, который забился в угол и угрожающе шипел. С демонами удалось расправиться быстро. Но безопаснее было покинуть дом, хоть и не хотелось уходить.  
И почему Сатана наказывал за любовь? Господи, да кто ж его так обидел? Как же все это было печально.  
В другом лесу, подальше, в глуши, Кайрос кое-как сколотил новый дом из говна и палок. Повезло — было лето, но все же они нуждались хоть в каком-то укрытии. Необходимо было кормить ребенка и хотя бы изредка есть самому — приходилось получать энергию как люди. И как люди неделями залечивать простейшие раны. У Кайла они заживали сами. Медленнее, чем должны были бы с избытком энергии, но сами. Наверно, потому, что он был рожден свободным. Кайрос чувствовал себя убогим на его фоне. Обузой. Бесполезной, надоедливой. Будь сын хоть немного постарше, он со всем справился бы сам.  
— Папа, ты ел? — хмуро спрашивал он под вечер, когда Кайрос, уставший от постройки дома, бросался тискать его.  
— Я тебя съем! — весело заявлял отец, кусая его за торчащие ушки.  
— Ну папа, хватит! — бесился сын. — Мне надо ужин готовить!  
— Папа хочет играть!  
— Папа дебил!  
— Кто обзывается, тот сам так называется!  
Кайл всегда очень тяжело вздыхал. Совсем не по-детски. Он не доверял даже приготовить поесть.  
Как-то раз Кайрос попытался все сделать сам. Заляпал кухню, чуть не сжег ее, решил потушить своей рубашкой — и в итоге сжег рубашку. Сын очень долго ругался. И настоял, что впредь будет заниматься бытом один.  
После случая, когда Кайрос отправился в магазин, а вернулся без продуктов и почти голышом, радостно заявив: «Меня ограбили!», Кайл закатил глаза так, что наверняка увидел собственный мозг, и запретил делать еще и это. Или, по крайней мере, ходить куда-либо только вдвоем.  
Но даже когда довелось вместе прогуляться до базара, Кайрос все равно умудрился сотворить очередную глупость. Схватил с прилавка пончик и, преподнеся сыну, весело объявил:  
— Это тебе!  
— Вот спасибо! — саркастично хмыкнул ребенок, расплачиваясь за лакомство.  
— Ой... Я про деньги забыл... — виновато сконфузился Кайрос.  
— Не хватай ничего, — мрачно велел сын.  
Откуда у него вообще появлялись деньги, Кайрос предпочитал не спрашивать. Сынуля был таким умным и ответственным. Он точно знал, что делает. Нечего было лезть.  
Не удержавшись, Кайрос схватил его в объятия и потискал. Прямо перед палаткой с пончиками. На глазах у толп людей.  
— Веди себя прилично! — рассердился сын.  
— Я прилично! — беспечно отмахнулся Кайрос и покусал его за ушки.  
— Прекрати!  
— Ну ты такой милый!  
— И что?!  
Сын засопел и сжал кулаки. Он всегда так бесился вообще со всего, что делал отец, и все равно продолжал заботиться. Даже при том, что должно было быть наоборот.  
Как-то Кайрос притащил домой котенка и радостно объявил:  
— Это тебе!  
— Мне и тебя хватает, — мрачно отозвался ребенок.  
— Но это такая прелесть!  
— Я и за тобой заколебался убирать!  
— Я убирать буду! — заверил Кайрос и жалобно заныл, когда Кайл расхохотался в лицо: — Ну сына...  
— Нет.  
— Ну пожалуйста...  
— Нет.  
— Ну она такая пушистая и теплая!  
— Папа!  
Кайрос изо всех сил строил жалобные глазки, но сын непреклонно велел:  
— Унеси!  
— Ну это же живое существо! Нельзя так!  
— Отдай кому-нибудь!  
— Кому?  
— Мне пофиг!  
Всхлипывая, Кайрос унес котенка. Вернулся он, рыдая уже в голос и утирая рукавом крокодильи слезы.  
— Папа! — возмущенно одернул сын.  
— Она была такая пушистая и милая... — захныкал Кайрос.  
— Папа... — вздохнул Кайл. И все-таки обнял, чтобы утешить. Кайрос опустился на пол, чтобы уткнуться ему в макушку. — Тебе нельзя никого доверять. Ты безответственный.  
— Папа хороший, — жалобно всхлипнул Кайрос, зарываясь лицом в его волосы.  
— Хороший, — согласился ребенок. — Но дурак.  
С этим Кайрос не стал спорить. Это было неоспоримо.  
Сын так быстро вырос. Казалось, что он вообще никогда не был маленьким. Всегда смотрел так сурово и мрачно. Исподлобья. Будто говоря «ебать ты дебил, папа». Но когда он стал уже едва ли не крупнее физически, то наконец смог полноценно справляться со всем сам.  
Даже взрослый он вызывал прежнее безудержное умиление. И по-прежнему ненавидел, когда его тискают. Кайрос не мог понять, зачем он вообще продолжает оставаться рядом. Давно бы уже ушел и нашел лучшую жизнь.  
Возвращаясь домой, он постоянно находил практически руины. Однажды, например, застал отца летающим вокруг пожара и отчаянно пытающимся его потушить.  
— Я хотел обед приготовить... — неловко признался Кайрос, почесывая в затылке, когда общими усилиями это наконец удалось. — Не рассчитал!  
Сын влепил подзатыльник, заставив тихо ойкнуть.  
— Ну извини, сынок! — виновато вздохнул Кайрос. Что он мог со всем этим поделать? Он ведь старался. Изо всех сил.  
Злобно ругаясь, Кайл попытался починить то, что особенно сильно пострадало в пожаре. Кайрос разломал больше в попытке помочь.  
— Сядь и сиди! — рявкнул сын, когда обрушилось даже то, что уцелело.  
Кайрос и послушно сел и упялился в небо.  
— Сынуль, смотри, какое небо красивое, — жизнерадостно улыбнулся он.  
— Домой иди, придурок, — не оценил сын.  
— Давай посидим, — не сдавался Кайрос.  
Кайл неохотно плюхнулся рядом. Придвинулся поближе, когда отец обнял его за плечи и погладил. И тяжело вздохнул.  
— Ты у меня такой замечательный, — радостно объявил Кайрос, прижимая его к себе и тиская.  
— Я тебя когда-нибудь побью! — устало заявил Кайл.  
— Ну прости, сына. Тебе тяжело со мной?  
— Да. Безмерно.  
— Хочешь жить своей жизнью?  
— Нет!  
— Просто... Если тебе со мной тяжело, ты мне ничего не должен, что бы со мной ни случилось. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.  
— Ты без меня помрешь.  
— Ты не несешь за меня такой ответственности. Даже если помру, это мои проблемы.  
— Дебил!  
— Сынок...  
Кайл больше ничего не ответил. Только крепко обнял. В его объятиях всегда было так тепло и спокойно. Будто он от всего защищал.  
— Я тебя люблю, — улыбнулся Кайрос.  
— И я тебя, — отозвался сын.  
Зимой бывало особенно тяжко. Как-то Кайл, заметив, что Кайрос выперся из дому в одних трусах, накинув сверху только расстегнутую куртку, в запале от души надавал по башке.  
— Ой, я не заметил, — начал оправдываться Кайрос. — Я не чувствую холода... И вообще, смотри, какие труселя козырные! С мишками!  
— Дебил! — процедил сын, затаскивая в дом. И тут же выбежал обратно, чтобы потушить горящее дерево. А потом вернулся разъяренный, как тысяча чертей.  
— Я сигаретку кинул не туда... — виновато потупился Кайрос.  
— Как тебя вообще из разведчиков не выгнали?! — взбесился сын.  
— Ну... Я всегда был с напарником.  
— Как я выжил в детстве?!  
— Ну прости...  
— Как же ты меня достал! — взвыл Кайл. — Восторженный болван! Безмозглый, безрукий! Я думал, у вас в Аду таких в космос выбрасывали!  
— Наверно, — беспечно пожал плечами Кайрос. — Я вроде был нужен верховному командующему. Он говорил, у меня что-то с головой.  
— У тебя по жизни что-то с головой! — окончательно разъярился сын и свалил, хлопнув дверью.  
Он вернулся через пару часов, когда остыл, прогулявшись по холодному зимнему лесу. И, застав отца сидящим в трусах и уставившимся в стену, обеспокоенно кинулся к нему и, осторожно дотронувшись до плеча, спросил:  
— Что с тобой?  
— А? — не догнал Кайрос, оживая.  
— Ты чего так сидишь?  
— Как?  
— Так! И в пустоту смотришь!  
— Я задумался.  
— Бля, дебил, — с досадой сплюнул Кайл. И разозлился еще больше, когда отец повалил его на кровать, принимаясь тискать. — Да отстань ты!  
Кайрос покусал его за щеки и шею, зацеловал извергающие ругательства губы. И запустил руку в штаны.  
— Отвали! — огрызнулся Кайл, отталкивая. — Я не хочу!  
— Ну почему? — расстроился Кайрос, жалобно заглядывая ему в глаза.  
— Потому что ты дебил!  
— Папа зато ебется хорошо!  
— Ладно, черт с тобой, — устало отмахнулся Кайл. Неужели аргумент подействовал?  
— Ты такой злой, сынуля, тебе надо больше трахаться, — заявил Кайрос, принимаясь раздевать его, не переставая ласкать и тискать.  
— Да иди ты!  
— Куда?  
— На хуй!  
— Не, не пойду. Я пойду в жопу!  
— Нет, на хуй!  
— Нет!  
— А в жопу ты не заслужил!  
— Это надо заслужить?  
— Да! А ты не заслужил, потому что ты дебил!  
— Папа хороший, — возразил Кайрос, потершись щекой о пресс уже раздетого сына. — Папа тебя любит.  
— Я знаю, — тяжело вздохнул Кайл, запуская руку в как всегда растрепанные волосы и устраиваясь поудобней.  
Ебался папа и правда хорошо. Может, только поэтому сын и терпел все остальное. До тех пор, пока не узнал, почему.  
Он очень разозлился, когда увидел заигрывающим с девушкой. Схватил за ухо и увел за собой. Девушка резко перестала непринужденно хихикать и недоуменно уставилась им вслед.  
— Ой, сына! А я тут с тетенькой познакомился! — растерянно махая ей ручкой, оправдывался Кайрос.  
— Вижу! — со сталью в голосе подтвердил Кайл. — А ну живо домой!  
— А тетенька?  
Сын так дернул за ухо, что едва не оторвал его совсем.  
— Ай! — захныкал Кайрос. — Сынуля, ну ты чего!  
— Дома поговорим! — холодно объявил Кайл. А дома, едва за ними захлопнулась дверь, приказал: — Штаны снимай!  
— Ну за что? — заныл Кайрос.  
— Потому что ты с тетеньками заигрываешь!  
— А что такого?  
— А то! Тебе тетеньки важнее меня?  
Кайрос непонимающе захлопал глазами.  
— Ты мне изменил!  
— Сынуль, ты че, — офигел Кайрос, наконец поняв суть претензии. — Ты где этого понахватался, у людей, что ли?  
— Ты мой! — безапелляционно объявил сын.  
— Ты как вырос таким собственником?  
— Потому что я вырос не в Аду и имею право собственности!  
— Папа не твоя собственность!  
— А я не хочу тебя ни с кем делить! Вдруг тебя обидят?  
— Никто меня не обидит!  
— Обидит, ты же ничего не соображаешь! У тебя мозгов нет!  
— Ты просто ревнуешь!  
— Да! — не стал отрицать сын.  
— Это плохо! — решительно настоял на своем Кайрос. — Не буду наказываться, я ни в чем не виноват! А ты плохо воспитался!  
Он невольно вздрогнул, когда Кайл ударил кулаком стену, а потом резко развернулся и ушел, хлопнув дверью. Но быстро сориентировался и кинулся за ним. Догнал, повис у него на шее, мешая идти.  
— Отстань! — брыкнулся сын.  
— Ты сам обижаешь папу! Папе грустно от того, как ты себя ведешь!  
— Отпусти!  
— Не отпущу!  
Впервые в жизни довелось видеть, как сын разрыдался. Как же это было страшно. Когда он, всегда такой сдержанный и ответственный, поддался эмоциям. Кайрос крепко обнял его и погладил, пытаясь утешить. Но, наверное, он просто не мог.  
Чтобы не нервировать сына, он старался больше не приставать к людям на его глазах. Но однажды приперся домой почти голый и без денег, так что волей-неволей пришлось объяснять.  
— Ты где все посеял? — мрачно поинтересовался сын.  
— Тетка ограбила, — честно ответил Кайрос. — А я ее так трахал хорошо! Вот бывают же бабы вредные!  
— Блять, я тебя на цепь посажу! — в сердцах пригрозил сын, заставив мгновенно расстроиться.  
— Не говори так!  
— Тебя из дома нельзя выпускать, ты тут же неприятности на задницу найдешь!  
— Ну и найду!  
— Больше не выпущу тебя из дома! И к женщинам на пушечный выстрел не подпущу!  
— И как же ты меня удержишь? Силой?  
— Да! Потому что тебя нельзя отпускать, ведь ты дебил!  
Притянув к себе сына, Кайрос посмотрел ему в глаза. Кайл только злобно заскрипел зубами. Он считал, что все делает правильно. Может, все же стоило дать ему хоть какое-то воспитание. Уметь бы еще... Кайрос грустно вздохнул и тихо спросил:  
— Почему ты у меня таким вырос?  
— Каким?! — огрызнулся сын.  
— Как в Аду. Ты хочешь отнять мою свободу. И не видишь в этом ничего особенного. И считаешь, что имеешь на это право. Мне печально это видеть.  
— А мне нет? Мне не тяжело за тебя беспокоиться? Сегодня тебя ограбили из-за твоего дебилизма, завтра убьют!  
— Ну и ладно, зато я поживу как следует.  
— Дебил! — разъярился сын и врезал по морде. — А как я жить буду?!  
— Ты такой злой... — вздохнул Кайрос, потирая задетую скулу.  
— Ты только о себе думаешь!  
— А ты?  
Сын сел на диван и закрыл лицо руками. Он весь дрожал — то ли от ярости, то ли от боли. Было так жаль его. Он и правда заслуживал лучшего. Того, кто хоть что-то давал бы взамен.  
— Прости меня, — тихо шепнул Кайрос, садясь рядом и обнимая его.  
— И ты прости, — глухо отозвался сын, беря за руку и крепко сжимая ее. — Я правда был не прав. Я сорвался. Но если тебя не станет, я не знаю, как буду жить.  
— Никуда я от тебя не денусь, — улыбнулся Кайрос, припадая губами к его ладони.  
И все-таки сынуля был очень добрым и заботливым. Немудрено, что у него порой сдавали нервы. Зато он заступался перед злыми дядями. Например, однажды в кабаке, когда к папе прицепился пьяный бугай.  
— Ты даже сам за себя постоять не можешь, — раздраженно отругал сын, вырубив пьяницу одним точным ударом.  
— Мне его жалко, — виновато пожал плечами Кайрос.  
— Дебил, — беззлобно фыркнул сын и прижал к себе. — Я тебя никому не дам в обиду.  
Он и правда не давал. Зато периодически поколачивал сам.  
Как-то довелось уснуть с сигаретой и прожечь одеяло. Сын сначала наорал, заявив:  
— Ты так совсем угробишься!  
А потом велел снимать штаны и угрожающе взялся за ремень.  
— Ай, больно! — захныкал Кайрос, когда на задницу обрушился первый удар.  
— Головой надо думать! — безжалостно отрезал сын и продолжил пороть.  
— Ну прости!  
— Выпорю и прощу!  
— Ну перестань! Прости папу!  
— Прощу, но папа должен думать головой!  
Это в любом случае совершенно не помогло научиться думать головой. Буквально через пару дней Кайрос вернулся из лесу босиком и остановился перед грозно нависшим сыном, застенчиво переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
— Ты где тапки посеял? — угрожающе вопросил Кайл.  
— Не знаю! — беспечно отозвался Кайрос.  
Сын взял за ухо и в сердцах заявил:  
— Дать бы тебе тапком в лоб!  
— Тапка нет! — разочаровал Кайрос и ойкнул, получив обычный щелбан.  
— Иди в дом! — велел Кайл.  
Он зашел следом спустя буквально пару минут. Когда услышал оглушительный грохот. Взвыл и схватился за голову, увидев пол, устланный осколками посуды. И отца, виновато шаркающего ножкой.  
— Прости! Я облокотился об шкаф! — сообщил Кайрос, потупившись.  
— Сядь и сиди! — рявкнул сын, залепив смачного тумака. А потом принялся за уборку.  
Закончив, он встал у плиты, чтобы приготовить поесть. Ему самому давно уже не требовалась пища. Но он по-прежнему заботился об отце.  
Кайрос подкрался сзади и схватил сына в объятия, за что он разъяренно надавал ложкой по лбу.  
— Ну папа хочет обниматься! — заныл Кайрос.  
— Придурок! Я обжегся! — зашипел сын.  
У него все довольно быстро заживало. С возрастом он уже не уступал в скорости регенерации демонам, подпитывающимся от энергии Ада. Но все равно стало совестно. Он ведь испытал боль.  
Кайрос осторожно взял его руку и поцеловал быстро затянувшийся ожог. Сын выдохнул, выпуская коготки. А потом резко притянул к себе и засосал. Вцепился, повалил на пол и выебал, забыв о готовящемся обеде. И после устало заявил:  
— Ты такой невыносимый.  
Кайрос потерся об него щекой.  
Как-то сын пришел домой и обнаружил папу, разрисовывающего стены.  
— Ты чего делаешь?! — возмутился он.  
— Рисую, — удивленно констатировал Кайрос. Это же было очевидно.  
— А как это отмыть потом?!  
— Зачем? Красиво же!  
— Но стена испорчена!  
— Нет! Она теперь красивая!  
— От тебя одни проблемы!  
— Что на этот раз не так?  
Сын угрожающе зарычал и Кайрос, тяжело вздохнув, ушел в огород от греха подальше. Не хотелось его провоцировать. Хотелось дать время остыть.  
Кайл вскоре пришел и сел рядом на скамейку во дворе. Пару минут между ними царило неловкое молчание. Потом он как-то неуверенно погладил по голове и негромко сказал:  
— Прости меня.  
— Ты у меня такой хороший, — улыбнулся Кайрос, придвигаясь поближе.  
— Рисунок правда красивый. Это... мы с тобой? Только с нами еще мама?  
— Ты ее помнишь?  
— Смутно. Но она, наверно, была очень доброй и понимающей, раз терпела тебя.  
Кайрос застенчиво отвел взгляд. Как ни странно, Кайя никогда не жаловалась. Он ее забавлял. Его неопытность и восторженность. То, что он все проживал в первый раз.  
— Она научила меня жить как люди.  
— Ты бы хотел на ней жениться? Как люди?  
— Это было бы странно. Кого бы я пригласил? Демонов? А вместо букета невесты она кидала бы мозги управляющего центра. Кто поймает — тот следующий управцентр.  
Кайл засмеялся. Но потом помрачнел. Он прекрасно знал, что если их найдут, его убьют, а у отца выковыряют мозг. Ведь это Сатана и планировал изначально. Потому что считал, что его мозг прослужит дольше. И просто ждал, пока старый, уже используемый, окончательно отомрет.  
— Почему демоны никогда не пытались восстать? Их все устраивает?  
— А как еще выжить? — пожал плечами Кайрос. — В Аду никто не знает, что можно размножаться естественным путем. Что дети в этом случае могут обходиться без энергии Ада. Никто не хочет умирать, даже если жизнь заставляет страдать.  
Это было так печально. Наверно, с этим стоило что-то сделать. Но у кого хватило бы на это сил?  
Кайл встал и нервно прошелся по огороду. Кайрос подхватил его на руки, заставив вновь улыбнуться.  
— Уронишь — я большой, — предупредил сын.  
— Ты топчешь мои огурцы.  
Выживание все же и правда было проблемой. Иногда энергии не хватало катастрофически. Даже несмотря на более-менее решенную проблему питания. Но иногда сын излишне преувеличивал.  
— Это что? — как-то однажды мрачно осведомился он, увидев с фингалом под глазом.  
— Да я конфетку на рынке взял, а заплатить забыл...  
— Придурок, — отругал сын и залепил подзатыльник, отчего Кайрос жалобно захныкал. — Сядь и заткнись.  
Он ушел куда-то и вскоре привел человека. Беззащитную юную девушку.  
— Ну сынуля, зачем, — расстроился Кайрос. — Это просто синяк, сам пройдет.  
— На потом останется, будет, чем новые синяки залечивать, — безапелляционно заявил Кайл. — Жри давай, а то выпорю.  
— Ну я не хочу никого жизни лишать из-за какого-то синяка...  
— А мне насрать, че ты хочешь!  
— Сынок...  
— Жри!  
Как жаль, что Кайрос не мог восстановиться как сын. Просто сам по себе. Люди были источником энергии. Единственным возможным для того, кто ничего не понимал в науке. Наверно, стоило научиться... Но эти знания Сатана очень ревностно оберегал. Ведь они давали свободу. А он берег свою власть.  
— Она нам никто, — жестко объявил сын, когда унес труп и вернулся. — Не будь таким мягкосердечным. Ты важнее нее.  
Кайрос заревел, и он стал утешать. Важнее... Может, он был важнее для сына. Но эта девочка тоже наверняка была для кого-то важнее всего. У нее были чувства, мечты и стремления. Она была живой. А теперь умерла.  
Втихаря от сына Кайрос набухался с горя и уснул мордой в луже. А потом кое-как дочапал до дома и рухнул на диван. Выматерившись, сын отнес его в ванную. Помыл, погрузил на чистый диван, предоставив возможность выспаться. Кайрос проснулся посреди ночи и потащился к холодильнику. И подскочил до потолка, когда кто-то отвесил пендаля в зловещей тьме.  
— Сына, че пугаешь? — укоризненно вздохнул он, печально созерцая уроненный на пол бутерброд.  
— Я тебя щас выпорю, придурок! — гневно зашипел Кайл.  
— Я просто кушал!  
— Ты набухался, упал в лужу и все грязью устряпал!  
— Ну бывает...  
— У тебя бывает, потому что ты дебил!  
— Будь проще!  
Сын с силой шлепнул по заднице, и Кайрос захныкал, на всякий случай поворачиваясь передом и отходя на шаг.  
— Ну сынуля!  
— Не ну!  
Глядя на грозно сдвинутые брови и в целом очень устрашающий вид Кайла, Кайрос не придумал ничего лучше, чем ухватить его за жопу и покусать за ушки, замурлыкав.  
— Раз ты все равно проснулся... — хихикнул он, запуская руку ему в штаны. — Сынуля, пошли ебаться!  
— Нет!  
— Почему?  
— Потому что тебя надо выпороть!  
— За что?  
— За то, что ты набухался и все заляпал грязью! Дебил!  
— Папа расслаблялся!  
— А если бы с тобой что-то случилось?  
— Тебе тоже надо расслабиться! Давай папа тебе сделает массаж!  
— Ты так угробишься когда-нибудь!  
— Тебе же легче станет!  
На это сын уже окончательно разозлился и взялся за ремень. Кайрос оперативно спрятался под диван в попытке избежать суровой кары.  
— А ну штаны снимай! — настиг грозный голос.  
— На мне нет штанов! — пискнул Кайрос и, когда за волосы сгребла жесткая рука сына, взвизгнул, прикрываясь, но тут же получил по рукам. — Ну сынуля, папа хороший!  
— Папа дебил! — злился Кайл, продолжая наносить удары. — Еще раз такое скажешь, так выпорю, что вообще не сядешь! Не смей нести хуйню, будто мне без тебя будет лучше!  
— Сынуля, ты такой добрый... — преданно шепнул Кайрос, когда сын крепко прижал к себе. — Папа этого не заслуживает...  
— Заткнись! Как ты меня заебал своей придурью!  
— Ну умер бы, стало бы одним дебилом меньше...  
Кайл зарычал и, оттолкнув, со злостью ударил стену, заставив вздрогнуть.  
— Сынок...  
— Тебе на меня вообще насрать!  
— Нет...  
— Да! Все время угробиться пытаешься!  
— Я просто... Не верю, что ты и правда можешь любить такого долбоеба, как я... Тебе приходится заботиться обо мне, а я ничего не даю взамен...  
Сын вновь крепко прижал к себе и сдавленно заплакал, уткнувшись в волосы.  
— Прости меня, — надрывно попросил он.  
— За что? — не понял Кайрос, обнимая его и пытаясь утешить.  
— За все.  
Он просил прощения. Мучился чувством вины за срывы. И все равно постоянно злился, стоило где-нибудь насвинячить.  
— Ты чего творишь?! — как-то возмутился он, когда отец всего лишь ел на диване.  
— Кушаю, сынуля, — непринужденно ответил Кайрос. — Хочешь батон?  
— Ты чего на диван крошишь?  
— А я не заметил.  
От увесистого подзатыльника Кайрос впечатался носом в батон и облизнулся. А сынуля сурово велел:  
— Вставай!  
Предупреждая возможное наказание, Кайрос ухватил его за шею и потискал. Потерся щекой, расцеловал, надеясь смягчить.  
— Думаешь, тебе за это все простится? — мрачно поинтересовался Кайл.  
— А ты что со мной собираешься делать?  
— Я тебе сколько раз говорил на диване не жрать!  
— Хочу и ем! — захныкал Кайрос. — Ну не сиди тут, раз тебе не нравится!  
— Да ты по всему дому гадишь! — возмутился Кайл. — Совсем охамел, еще и споришь со мной!  
— Сынуля хочет меня наказать?  
— Нет!  
— Жа-аль...  
— Тебе бы не понравилось мое наказание!  
— А как бы ты меня наказал?  
— Заставил убирать срач!  
— Скучный ты, сынок, — вздохнул Кайрос.  
— А у тебя вся жизнь сплошное веселье за чужой счет!  
— Не за чужой!  
— За мой. Я за тобой убираю, стираю, готовлю, а ты только жрешь и гадишь, жрешь и гадишь. Еще и удовлетворять тебя надо. Лучше б я себе кота завел.  
— Тебе в тягость обо мне заботиться?  
— Очень.  
— У тебя со мной даже личной жизни нет, ты не общаешься ни с кем...  
— Да никто мне не нужен!  
— Ты такой самоотверженный...  
— А ты дебил!  
— Папа такой плохой и недостойный...  
— Ну перестань ты, — и вправду остыл сын, обнимая в ответ.  
— Сынуля любит папу! — обрадовался Кайрос.  
— Любит, куда же он денется...  
Покусав сынулю за ушки, Кайрос счел прелюдию оконченной и полез ему в штаны, но получил по рукам.  
— Руки помой! — оскалился Кайл.  
— Да зачем! — беспечно отмахнулся Кайрос.  
— Мне противно!  
— Ты не любишь папу!  
— Люблю, но папа должен помыть руки!  
— Папе не нужны руки! — самонадеянно заявил Кайрос и, наклонившись, попытался расстегнуть ширинку зубами. Но тут же захныкал, ощутив резкую боль.  
— Чего опять? — устало напрягся Кайл.  
— Жуп шломался... Больно...  
— Горе ты мое, — тяжело вздохнул сын. — Давай человека притащу, восстановишься.  
— Людей жалко...  
— А себя не жалко?  
Себя было жалко значительно меньше. Но утешения все же хотелось. Кайрос всхлипнул и уткнулся сыну в шею, положив голову ему на плечо.  
— Ты любишь меня?  
— Да люблю! — раздраженно гаркнул сын.  
— Тогда погладь меня.  
Кайл погладил. И поцеловал в висок. Он был таким добрым и заботливым. Таким бескорыстным.  
— Ты у меня такой хороший, — умилился Кайрос. — Разве тебе не было бы лучше без меня?  
— Не мели чушь! — огрызнулся сын.  
Кайрос снова полез ему в штаны. И снова получил по рукам.  
— Нет, ты не любишь папу! — насупился он. — Не любишь!  
Сын досадливо щелкнул по лбу.  
— Вообще не любишь! — обиделся Кайрос и полез целоваться.  
Кайл окатил водой из вазы, желая остудить пыл. И начал отплевываться, когда на него полетели брызги. Кайрос отряхивался, как собака.  
— Тьфу на тебя! — махнул рукой сын. Но обеспокоился, стоило всхлипнуть. — Ты чего?  
— Я никчемный и мешаюсь... Ты все время мной недоволен...  
— Я злюсь на тебя, но я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. Я тебя очень люблю.  
Вновь повеселев, Кайрос повалил его на себя. Сын зафыркал, но сдался. Правда уже на следующий день вновь застал крошащим на диван, и все повторилось по новой.  
— Над тарелкой ешь, — недовольно скривился он.  
— Так неудобно! — пробубнил Кайрос, вонзивший зубы в пончик.  
Не выдержав, сын надел тарелку ему на голову. На что Кайрос только игриво хихикнул.  
— Мне идет?  
— Может, тебя выпороть? — предложил Кайл.  
— Ты такой злой, — вздохнул Кайрос. — Это все от недоеба!  
— Не кроши на диван!  
— А на что крошить, если подо мной диван?  
— Ни на что не кроши!  
— Я так не умею.  
— Тогда не жри на диване!  
— А где?  
— От тебя одни проблемы!  
— Ну сынуль!  
— Дебил!  
— Какой же ты все время нудный, сынуля!  
— Благодаря этому мы еще живы!  
— Ты не умеешь расслабляться! Иди ко мне! — великодушно предложил Кайрос.  
Но сын нахмурился и не пошел.  
В следующий раз Кайрос учел его пожелания и пообедал, лежа голым на столе. Когда сын вошел, он помахал ему ручкой. Но Кайл не оценил стараний и воззрился, как на чокнутого.  
— Ты совсем?  
— Ну ты ж говорил на диване не жрать, — пожал плечами Кайрос.  
— И ты решил валяться на столе?  
— Ну на стол же можно крошить. Только жестко тут, подай подушечку.  
Кайл хлопнул себя по лбу.  
— Ну подай, — жалобно попросил Кайрос.  
— Ты такой дебил!  
— Ну все равно подай!  
Сын действительно сходил за подушкой. И от души стукнул ей по башке. Кайрос рухнул со стола и, когда над ним склонился обеспокоенный сын, выхватил у него подушку и дал сдачи. Было так весело. А потом он придумал еще пару экстремальных мест для еды.  
— Слезай оттуда, упадешь! — испуганно заорал Кайл, обнаружив на крыше. На что Кайрос беспечно отозвался:  
— Иди ко мне, тут хорошо!  
— Дебил! — привычно выругался сын.  
— Сынуля, тут правда хорошо! — заверил Кайрос и, когда Кайл взлетел и уселся рядом, потискал его, предварительно вытерев руки о рубашку. — Смотри, какой вид красивый!  
— Свалишься, дебил, — предупредил сын, вцепившись покрепче. — Ты на ровной земле умудряешься падать, тебе на крышу вообще нельзя!  
— А давай тут потрахаемся! — весело предложил Кайрос.  
— Убьешься, придурок!  
— Ты зануда!  
— А ты дебил!  
— А ты у меня такой хороший и заботливый, — не остался в долгу Кайрос и потерся о его плечо щекой. — Сынуленька.  
— Не балуйся, — напряженно велел Кайл.  
Кушать плюшки в его компании было намного веселей. И чуть-чуть безопасней. Он удерживал, помогая не свалиться в далекие ебеня. Добрый, милый мальчик. Несмотря на постоянное хамство и агрессивный стиль.  
Кайрос погладил его по широкому запястью, поигрался пальцем с браслетом-цепочкой. Ласково покусал острое ушко, в котором торчала сережка.  
Сын сердито сопел. Его дыхание участилось. А потом он не выдержал и, схватив в охапку, слетел с крыши, чтобы поебаться в безопасном низу.  
Еду Кайрос употреблял не только по прямому назначению. Как-то раз, едва зайдя в дом, Кайл получил в лицо помидоркой.  
— Ой, — только и сказал Кайрос. И быстро полез прятаться под диван. — Я не специально! — принялся оправдываться он, когда сын выволок оттуда за шкирку.  
— А ты всегда не специально! — зарычал разъяренный Кайл.  
Кайрос обхватил его лицо руками и принялся вылизывать. Чем дольше он облизывал и целовал сына, тем сильнее тот успокаивался. И в итоге даже перестал напряженно пыхтеть.  
— Ты такой хороший, когда добрый, — вздохнул Кайрос, отстраняясь. Сын снова засосал и завалил на диван.  
Однажды он застал отца, когда тот сидел и ревел. На обеспокоенный вопрос:  
— Что случилось?  
Кайрос ответил:  
— Книжка очень грустная... Сынуля, утешь меня!  
— Ты дебил, — возмутился сын, закатив глаза. Но сдался, когда отец сгреб его в объятия, чтобы в него реветь. Погладил по буйной голове.  
— Сынуля, ты у меня такой хороший, — всхлипнул Кайрос. — Папе так с тобой хорошо. Ты обо мне так заботишься.  
— Зато с тобой катастрофически тяжело.  
Это опрометчивое высказывание заставило разреветься еще сильней. И рыдать крокодильими слезами несколько долгих минут.  
— А пойдем погуляем! — предложил Кайрос, наревевшись. Ему полегчало. Теперь он улегся щекой сыну на грудь и счастливо лыбился. Жизнь была так прекрасна, стоило ли бездарно тратить ее, унывая дольше нескольких минут?  
— Пойдем, — тяжело вздохнул Кайл. Он всегда соглашался. Ведь за папой нужно было следить.  
Кайрос мог загуляться до глубокой ночи. Как-то сын сам нашел его, шляющегося по городу с веселой пьяной компанией. Ничем хорошим это, как всегда, не закончилось.  
— Ну там же так весело! — протестующе захныкал Кайрос, когда он схватил за шкирку и потащил домой. — Ну сынуля!  
— Если с тобой что-то случится, я сам повешусь! — бешено заявил Кайл, с силой встряхнув.  
— Да че ты такое говоришь! — ужаснулся Кайрос. — Ну я же просто гулял...  
Сын почему-то вдруг обнял и заплакал. Он так сильно волновался. Так старался уберечь от беды...  
— Мне почему-то всегда так стыдно, когда ты плачешь, хотя я ничего плохого не сделал... — виновато шепнул Кайрос, крепко прижимая его к себе. — Прости меня... Я не хотел тебя расстраивать... Я никогда не хочу...  
Он и правда этого не хотел. Но сейчас это вышло снова. Само собой. Когда они гуляли вдвоем, он беспечно начал приставать к женщинам. Одна дала пощечину за похабные намеки. Сын добавил еще, оттащив от нее.  
— Ну сынуля! — захныкал Кайрос. — Пожалей папу, его злая тетя побила!  
— Не лезь к злым тетям!  
— Ну на них же не написано, злые они или добрые!  
— Вообще ни к кому не лезь! А если с тобой что-то случится?  
— Ну мне по-другому скучно!  
— Дома запру!  
— Нельзя! Это плохо! Папа и так всю жизнь взаперти просидел! Папе там было плохо!  
Сжалившись, Кайл смягчился. Но тут же вновь строго сдвинул брови.  
— Все равно. Я за тебя беспокоюсь.  
— Ты у меня такой милый и заботливый, — умилился Кайрос, целуя его.  
Однако скандалы из-за женщин на этом не прекратились. И следующий состоялся всего через несколько дней.  
— Ты чего опять? — устало спросил сын, в очередной раз застав рыдающим. Кайрос замотал головой. — Харэ реветь, расскажи, че случилось.  
— Не скажу! Ты рассердишься...  
— И че ты натворил? Я уже сержусь.  
Кайрос молчал, как партизан. Усевшись рядом, Кайл ласково погладил по голове и утешающе сказал:  
— Что бы ты ни сделал, я тебя любить не перестану.  
— Перестанешь! — всхлипнул Кайрос.  
— Идиот, — вздохнул Кайл, крепко обнимая. Поцеловал в висок, потерся носом. — Ну и че ты сделал?  
— Я все наши деньги одной хорошей тетеньке отдал...  
— Все?!  
— Ну ей очень надо было...  
Сын стукнул себя по лбу и выматерился. А потом стукнул по башке уже отца.  
— Выпорю, — мрачно пригрозил он. — Причем очень больно. Но любить не перестану.  
— Тогда почему ты это делаешь?  
— Потому что ты долбоеб. Но это не значит, что я тебя не люблю.  
Кайрос прижался к нему покрепче. Но сын все равно безжалостно велел:  
— Штаны снимай.  
— Не надо...  
— Надо.  
— Ну не надо...  
— Надо.  
— Ну мне же больно будет...  
— А нечего было деньги раздавать.  
— Ну извини...  
— Штаны снимай.  
Он и правда выпорол очень больно. А потом лег рядом и прижал к себе, чтобы утешить. Кайрос уткнулся ему в грудь, безудержно рыдая. Сыну стоило такого труда заработать денег, будучи демоном без документов. И было так стыдно перед ним. Конечно, он злился. Имел право. От такого безрассудного поведения у него только прибавлялось проблем.  
Кайрос бесконечно ценил его усилия. Но не мог измениться, чтобы ему стало легче. И все чаще хотелось перестать сидеть у него на шее. Но для этого пришлось бы не существовать совсем.  
Вскоре они очень серьезно поссорились. Кайрос думал, что успеет выпроводить гостью до прихода сына. Но он вернулся, когда они трахались прямо на его любимом диване.  
— Сынуля, перестань! — испугался Кайрос, когда Кайл схватил женщину и попытался придушить.  
— Пошла вон! — заорал он, едва его все же удалось оттащить. — Спидозная подзаборная блядь!  
Женщина убежала так быстро, как только смогла.  
— Сынуля, ну ты же хороший мальчик, тебе нельзя такими словами ругаться, — растерянно пристыдил Кайрос. И не удержался на ногах, когда сын от всей души залепил звонкую пощечину.  
— Ты опять! — разъяренно зарычал он.  
— Прекрати так реагировать! — попытался успокоить Кайрос, хватая его за руки, которыми он уже потянулся к ремню.  
Сын задрожал, стоило поцеловать его. Но отстранился и заглянул в глаза, обдавая полным злобы взглядом.  
— Почему тебе меня недостаточно?  
— А почему тебя это волнует?  
— Потому что ты им отдаешь наши деньги!  
— Ну ладно, я не буду, — пообещал Кайрос.  
— И ты меня не любишь! — заявил сын. — Раз тебе недостаточно меня одного!  
— Ну сынуля, ну ты чего, — растерялся Кайрос. — Ты как-то странно мыслишь.  
— Почему?!  
— Ну а чего ты любовь линейкой меряешь.  
— Мне никого кроме тебя не надо!  
— Ну я рад за тебя, сынок.  
— А тебе надо! — обвиняюще укорил сын. Но Кайрос не понимал, чего тут стыдиться.  
— Ну да, мне надо, — согласился он.  
— Если тебе меня мало, это не любовь, а только кажется!  
— Мне жаль, что у тебя такое понимание любви.  
— А как ты ее понимаешь?  
— Я ее просто чувствую.  
— Ты знаешь, что мне неприятно, когда ты спишь с женщинами. Но ты все равно продолжаешь с ними спать.  
— А мне неприятно, когда ты меня бьешь, но ты все равно продолжаешь меня бить. Ты вырос таким злым...  
Кайл заскрежетал зубами. А потом вдруг развернулся и ушел прочь. Кайрос догнал его уже в лесу и удержал за руку. Сын снова плакал. И было одновременно и стыдно, и нет.  
— А тебе может быть достаточно меня, чтоб ты не клеился к теткам? — отчаянно спросил он, вновь заглянув в глаза.  
— Кайл... — растерянно шепнул Кайрос. Как же хотелось объяснить...  
— Почему это для тебя важно? Тебе чего-то не хватает, или тебе просто надо чувствовать, что тебе все можно?  
— А почему ты имеешь что-то против?  
— Не хочу тебя ни с кем делить. И переживаю, что с тобой что-то случится.  
— Я не принадлежу тебе.  
— Принадлежишь. Я о тебе забочусь. Ты бы без меня давно угробился.  
— Это не значит, что ты имеешь право распоряжаться моей жизнью.  
— Значит.  
— Забота о безопасности приводит к тому, что у того, о ком заботятся, отнимают свободу. Это плохо.  
— А постоянно в неприятности влипать хорошо?!  
— Это мои проблемы.  
— Нет, мои, я их разгребаю!  
— Кайл... Я понимаю, ты беспокоишься... И я тебя люблю. Но я хочу жить, как хочу.  
— Даже если это причиняет тебе вред? И даже если мне?  
— Я не причиню тебе вред!  
— Я уже много раз подвергался опасности из-за твоей тяги к свободе! Я даже родился из-за этого! И маму убили из-за этого!  
Кайрос оцепенел. Господи... Он никогда раньше не задумывался об этом. А ведь сын, наверное, его ненавидел. За эту беспечность. За то, что он не помешал убить Кайю. За то, что не сделал выводов. Будто совсем не ценил ни ее, ни его.  
Сорвавшись с места, Кайрос бросился прочь. В лес, в чащу. Хотелось затеряться и не вернуться. Но сын кинулся следом и догнал, когда Кайрос уже осел на землю и зарыдал, уткнувшись себе в колени.  
— Прости, — в искреннем раскаянии шепнул он, крепко обнимая сзади. — Прости.  
Никогда еще в его голосе не было столько вины и преданности. Будто он сказал неправду. Будто сорвался зря.  
— Ты жалеешь о том, что родился? — всхлипнул Кайрос. — Я во всем виноват...  
— Нет. Ты ни в чем не виноват, — с уверенностью утешил Кайл. — Пошли в дом.  
До дома он донес на руках, позволив уткнуться себе в шею и тихо плакать. Добрый, любящий сын. Кайрос никогда ничего не мог сделать для него. Только дал жизнь — и это не стоило никаких усилий. Он просто получил удовольствие. А сын получился как побочный эффект.


	19. Глава 19. Принципиальная позиция

— А ну слезь с нее, — приказал Кайл, наставив пистолет на двух увлеченно ебущихся долбоебов, не заметивших даже, как он вошел.  
Если баба слегка испугалась, то мужик не повел и бровью.  
— И зачем мне это надо?  
— Могу тебя вместе с ней убить.  
Мужик лениво встал и принял демонический облик. Кайл сделал то же. Это походило на демонстрацию силы двух самцов с целью доказать превосходство. И он, кажется, победил.  
— Чего, тоже демон? — насторожился мужик.  
— А ты че, подраться хочешь? — хмыкнул Кайл.  
Мужик пожал плечами и отошел.  
— Ладно, забирай.  
— Ссыкло, — презрительно фыркнул Кайл. Но мужик совершенно не устыдился.  
— Зато живой уже сотню лет.  
Кажется, он этим даже гордился. Плевать.  
Кайл пристрелил заказанную девку и собрался свалить восвояси. Незачем больше было тратить тут время и пялиться на голые телеса похотливых уебищ.  
— Нудный ты, — вздохнул мужик, склоняясь над ней. — Убиваешь скучно.  
— Мне за это бабки платят, — безразлично отозвался Кайл, слегка прихуев с неожиданной критики.  
— А, ты ради денег, — разочаровался извращенец.  
— А ты че, для души?  
— Конечно. Приятно слышать, как кричат, мучить снова и снова...  
— Больной ты.  
— Это приятно.  
— Иди лечись.  
— Зачем? Мне и так нравится.  
Уже у самой двери Кайл внезапно резко развернулся на каблуках и, впившись в мужика взглядом, отрывисто выпалил:  
— Как тебя зовут?  
— Ну Валафар, — неуверенно ответил мужик.  
— Валафар, — закипая, процедил Кайрос. — Это ты, больной ты ублюдок. Это из-за тебя помер мой отец.  
Всего в пару долей секунды он пересек расстояние между ними и вцепился ненавистному демону в горло. Когда шмакодявка назвала имя своего отца, он вначале решил, что ослышался. Но все оказалось предельно логичным. Этот мудак был с самого начала во всем виноват.  
— Да кто ты такой? — непонимающе прохрипел Валафар.  
— Я Кайл Рейес. Сын Кайроса.  
На миг в его глазах мелькнуло страшное понимание. Потом он закрыл их и обмяк, будто сдался в когтистые лапы судьбы.

***

Валафар помнил решительный взгляд Кайроса. Непреклонную позу. Возмущение в голосе. Когда он, будучи подростком, смело объявил тем, кто был старше и крупнее:  
— Так нельзя! Сильные должны защищать слабых, а не обижать!  
Он заступился. И они разошлись, недоуменно выслушав лекцию от какой-то мелочи. А Кайрос присел рядом. Обнял и стал утешать.  
— Они ушли, все хорошо, — улыбнулся он.  
— Потом опять бить будут... — всхлипнул Валафар, цепляясь за него.  
— Я тебя опять защищу, — пообещал Кайрос.  
Единственный друг. Верный, готовый на все. У него всегда все получалось. Он был лучшим. Сильным. Смелым. Сражался не хуже взрослых. Но при этом не презирал труса, у которого ничего не выходило. Который всегда оставался в тени.  
При всей своей трусости Валафар был пронырливым и хитрожопым. Поэтому во время тестовых заданий на Земле умудрялся валять дурака и вместо дела шляться по злачным местам. Там он узнал, что такое секс, и с этого момента его жизнь изменилась раз и навсегда.  
С тех пор он регулярно дрочил в любой момент, когда удавалось остаться в одиночестве. Представляя единственный свет в своей жизни. Кайроса. Первую и единственную любовь, обернувшуюся жесточайшей психотравмой.  
Как-то он в очередной раз плакал, уткнувшись Кайросу в грудь. Тот утешающе гладил по голове и обещал, что будет защищать. Стер слезы, когда Валафар поднял голову. Это был такой подходящий момент, чтобы потянуться к его губам...  
Кайрос непонимающе захлопал глазами. И стало так стремно и неловко. Валафар отвернулся, не зная, куда деться от стыда.  
— Ты че? — удивился Кайрос. И Валафар не нашел ничего лучше, чем огрызнуться:  
— Ниче!  
— Я тебя обидел? — недоуменно спросил Кайрос. — Прости...  
— Все нормально, — через силу ответил Валафар.  
Наверно, стоило просто объяснить, «че». Но тогда было так больно, что на это не хватило сил. А потом... Потом...  
Потом Кайросу доверили тренировать молодняк. Самый несносный и неуправляемый. Валафар на всякий случай терся поблизости, а потому глазел на все, что происходило. Когда Кайросу привели очередного провинившегося мальчишку, от которого вешались все нормальные демоны, он тут же показал язык. И офигел, когда Кайрос показал в ответ. А потом весело засмеялся и объявил:  
— Ты хороший! Давай дружить!  
— Давай! — согласился Кайрос, потрепав его по волосам.  
Они стали по-настоящему идеальным тандемом. Кайрос пинал хуи и совершенно не воспитывал мальчишку, а мальчишка тащился от вседозволенности. Вместо того, чтобы наказывать за провинности, он забивал на это и просто играл с демонятами. Водил хороводы, предлагал сосчитать звезды за прозрачной стеной.  
— Ненавижу их всех! — заявил как-то мальчишка, прижавшись к нему. — Почему здесь не можешь быть только ты? Зачем они нужны?  
— А я откуда знаю, — пожал плечами Кайрос.  
Мальчишка уткнулся в него и засопел.  
— Хочу, чтобы никто не говорил мне, что делать. Хочу быть взрослым.  
— А че, взрослым сильно больше можно, что ли?  
— Значит... Даже когда я вырасту, мне ничего будет нельзя? Я все равно буду вынужден подчиняться?  
— Да, а ты че думал, вырастешь — кайфовать начнешь?  
Мальчишка мрачно нахмурился и поджал губы. Все они переживали это безысходное разочарование. Ад вечен. Это приходилось рано или поздно принять.  
— Почему так устроен этот мир? Почему нельзя делать то, что хочешь?  
— Потому что бяки противные кругом, — вздохнул Кайрос.  
Мальчишку такой ответ не устроил. Он жаждал истины. Но вряд ли смог бы найти ее в Аду.  
В какой-то момент они начали ходить вместе на задания. И он научил Кайроса бухать. А наивный Кайрос восторгался тому, как это клево. Жаль, его не научили ебаться. Еще тогда, годы назад.  
— Подумай о своем будущем, — говорили мальчишке другие подопечные Кайроса. А он отвечал:  
— Мне не нужно будущее в цепях.  
Это впервые заставило по-настоящему задуматься. И Валафар решился рискнуть.  
Ад и правда не стоил того, чтобы выслуживаться. Останавливал только страх казни. Но ведь можно было притвориться мертвым. Можно было трагически «погибнуть» на задании. О том, что он выжил, знал только Кайрос. А ему уж точно можно было всецело доверять.  
Это вышло как-то само собой. Просто подвернулся подходящий момент. В Ад вторгся небольшой отряд беглых демонов под предводительством внушительного вида женщины. Она казалась грозной и суровой, и Валафар предпочел спрятаться за спину смелого и решительного Кайроса. Как и всегда.  
— Теть, ты че? — недоуменно спросил он, бесстрашно выйдя ей навстречу.  
— Вы убили всю мою семью! — разбушевалась женщина. — А я убью вас всех!  
— Я никого не убивал, я хороший! — возмутился Кайрос. И с легкостью защитился, когда она напала. Очень быстро победил. Приставил лезвие к ее горлу и назидательно объявил: — Убивать нехорошо.  
— Тебя спросить забыла! — огрызнулась женщина. Она вся напряглась, тяжело дыша. Ожидая смерти. Но Кайрос не спешил ее убивать.  
— Ты че такая злая? — искренне удивился он. — Кто тебя обидел?  
— Весь этот проклятый мир!  
— Да ты че, мир такой клевый. Там на Земле такие тетеньки красивые и природа офигенная.  
— Я дочь человека и демона! И люди, и демоны мечтают уничтожить меня! Меня лишили всего, что у меня было!  
— Я тебя не мечтаю уничтожить, ты мне нравишься. Такая девочка милая. Злая только.  
Женщина задрожала и вдруг разрыдалась. Кайрос опустил меч и, присев, обнял ее. Утешающе погладил по голове.  
— Не плачь, у тебя такие глазки красивые, — улыбнулся он.  
— Зачем мне жить? — надрывно всхлипнула она.  
— Ну я просто живу, мне процесс нравится. Жить клево. А если ради чего-то, то это значит, что сама по себе жизнь тебе неприятна и не нужна. Значит, ты живешь ее неправильно.  
— А как ее надо жить?  
— Как я! Я столько всего еще хочу попробовать! На столько всего еще хочу посмотреть!  
— Но если меня просто... Убьют...  
— Ну давай я тебя до дома провожу, — непринужденно предложил Кайрос.  
Женщина отчаянно взвыла.  
— Это же не значит, что меня не убьют потом...  
— Ну никто не застрахован, не самоубиваться же теперь заранее, — пожал плечами Кайрос. — Живи, пока живется. Я тебя отсюда выведу. Сделаю, что смогу. А это Валя, он никому ничего не скажет.  
И как только ему удавалось со всеми подружиться? Найти общий язык даже с последним козлом.  
— Я пойду с ней, — наконец подал голос Валафар.  
Он не доверял этой женщине, но беспрекословно верил Кайросу. И все действительно обошлось.  
— Что ты доложишь? — спросил он, когда они прощались.  
— Что тетя злая приходила, — пожал плечами Кайрос.  
Господи, как же хотелось хотя бы сейчас поцеловать этого блаженного дурака.

***

— Его прикончила баба, которую ты оплодотворил, — в бешенстве зашипел Кайл. — Потому что искала тебя, чтобы отомстить за убийство ее семьи.  
— Кассандра? — догадался Валафар.  
Он не пытался вырваться. Не пытался защищаться или бежать. Принимал заслуженную кару? Черта с два. Такие как он не имели совести. Для них не было ничего святого. Жизнь отца оборвалась по косвенной вине Валафара. Но она могла закончиться на куда более радостной ноте, если бы он не всплыл в ней, как дерьмо в проруби.  
Кайл тоже ненавидел его. Тоже искал, чтобы отомстить. И вот, наконец, нашел.

***

Кайрос как раз приставал к симпатичной девушке, когда отвлекся на знакомое лицо, получил по морде и растянулся на газоне, в полете потеряв тапку, за которую сын непременно стал бы ругать.  
— Ты где тапок проебал? — грозно спросил он в прошлый раз, когда отец заявился домой в одном тапке и неловко мялся на пороге. А потом командным голосом велел: — Снимай второй!  
И, отобрав тапок, от души зарядил им по заднице. Но сейчас его не было рядом, и никто не стал возмущаться.  
— Валя! — завопил Кайрос, махая рукой.  
Валафар обернулся. Они не виделись с тех пор, как он сбежал из Ада. Как же он изменился... Он был так красиво и богато одет. В его осанке появилась надменная стать. Кайрос встал напротив, похожий на оборванца. И, приветливо улыбнувшись, полез обниматься.  
— Ты тоже сбежал? — удивился Валафар. — Ты, вроде, не собирался.  
— Да оно как-то само, — застенчиво пожал плечами Кайрос. — Я встретил такую хорошую тетеньку. Она мне сынулю родила.  
— Так ты все-таки сделал открытие, что в мире существует ебля? — хмыкнул Валафар. — И как тетенька, регулярно дает?  
— Она умерла, — погрустнел Кайрос. — Я с сынулей трахаюсь, но он чаще по башке дает... И по заднице... И кто его только так обидел? Такой хороший мальчик был...  
Валафар расхохотался. А потом, отсмеявшись, предложил зайти к себе. В особняк, полный полуголых девок. Выбрать себе, сколько захочется, и провести ночь, забыв обо всех горестях. Кайрос так и поступил.  
Под утро он уснул, обессиленный. Потрахавшись с кучей женщин, которые не побили за непристойные предложения, а согласились буквально на каждое. Еще ни разу так не везло. Но, стоило увидеть, как Валафар обращается с ними, закрались некоторые подозрения. И стало ясно, почему они не осмеливались возразить. Похоже, он держал их как бесправных рабынь.  
— Перестань, ей же больно! — возмутился Кайрос, увидев, как Валафар порет несчастную девушку кнутом за разбитую вазу.  
— Я знаю. Мне это нравится, — безразлично хмыкнул тот. — Уйди и не мешай.  
— Буду мешать! Ты плохо себя ведешь, так нельзя!  
— Ты что, мой воспитатель? — зарычал Валафар.  
— Да! — нагло заявил Кайрос. — Че, забыл уже, как тебя в Аду чмырили за трусость, а я за тебя заступался? На бедных девочках отыгрываешься теперь! Они живые, у них чувства есть!  
— Почему мне должно быть до этого дело?  
— Какой ты злой и черствый! И закомплексованный!  
— Праведный ты наш, — нехорошо усмехнулся Валафар. — Где же ты сам берешь энергию, чтобы не умереть вне стен Ада? Неужели научился разбираться в биомеханике и построил накопитель?  
— Мне сынуля людей приводит и заставляет их есть, — расстроился Кайрос. — Я ему говорил не приводить, а он меня за это бьет...  
Валафар расхохотался, выслушав это откровение. И презрительно объявил:  
— Не тебе судить меня.  
Домой Кайрос вернулся помятый и подавленный. Раздумывая, как можно было до такого докатиться. Как тихий и беззащитный демоненок вырос такой откровенной сволочью. И по чьей вине.  
Он никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным. Растерянным. Грустным. Потерявшим опору. Об этом даже не с кем было поговорить.  
Сын очень разозлился, когда пришел. Кайрос жутко испугался, увидев над собой его грозно нависающую фигуру. Кайл сдернул со стула и поволок на улицу.  
Хрясь!  
Кайрос застонал, поприветствовав лбом дверной косяк.  
— Сынуля, ну за что?..  
Хрясь!  
— За глупость!  
Хрясь!  
— За безответственность!  
Хрясь!  
— За все!  
Кайрос упал на четвереньки, когда сын перестал держать за шкирку. Да, его не было всю ночь... Да, сын наверняка очень волновался... Но как же все это было неправильно...  
— Где ты был? — злобно зашипел Кайл, хватая за ворот и заставляя встретиться взглядами.  
— Я к Валафару ходил... — затараторил Кайрос. — Он мой старый друг детства... У него большой дом с голыми тетками, и он их бьет...  
— Еще раз к нему пойдешь — выпорю! — зарычал сын, с силой встряхнув. — Он занимается черт знает чем!  
— Я хочу его от этого отучить!  
— Не лезь, кому говорю!  
— Буду! Девочек жалко!  
Сын все-таки ударил еще.  
Несмотря ни на что, Кайрос пошел к Валафару снова. И на этот раз встретил в саду юношу. Которого тут же потискал и сочувственно спросил:  
— Тебе тут тоже плохо? Бедный ребенок!  
— Да. Нет места, где мне могло бы быть хорошо.  
Не выдержав этой тотальной безысходности, Кайрос разревелся. Чем очень напугал юношу.  
— Что с вами? — обеспокоился он.  
— Мне тебя жалко! — всхлипнул Кайрос, крепко прижимая его к себе и заливая слезами богатые одежды.  
— Не нужно... — растерялся парень. — Перестаньте плакать. Не надо портить глаза, они у вас такие красивые...  
— Ты такой хороший! — умилился Кайрос.  
— Мне надо идти. Прислуживать отцу.  
— Валя твой папа?  
— Да.  
Ну разве можно было не заступиться за него?  
— Ты ребенка обижаешь! — возмутился Кайрос, застав Валафара за праздным сексом.  
— Я его для этого и родил, — лениво хмыкнул тот, оторвавшись от женщины.  
— Так нельзя!  
— И кто мне запретит? Ты?  
— Я его себе заберу!  
— Только попробуй! — пригрозил Валафар и как-то злорадно усмехнулся. — Кроме того... Он сам с тобой не пойдет.  
— Почему? — удивился Кайрос. В голову не приходило ни единой логичной причины. Пока не прозвучало зловещее:  
— А ты спроси.  
Он спросил, уже догадываясь. Юноша предсказуемо ответил:  
— Я не пойду с вами. Мне будет плохо везде.  
— Не будет! — заверил Кайрос.  
— Я не верю. Не верю никому. Плохо везде. Мне нет места в этом мире.  
— Ты до чего довел ребенка?! — решительно возмутился Кайрос. — Так нельзя!  
— Винсерас, сними маску, — лениво приказал Валафар, устав от этих укоризненных возгласов. И на лице его отразилось искреннее удовольствие, когда Кайрос пораженно уставился на юношу.  
— Это ты его так?!  
— Да, — довольно усмехнулся Валафар.  
Кайрос снова обнял мальчишку и заревел, зарывшись лицом в его волосы.  
— Бедный ребенок! Вспомни, как тебя самого в детстве били! А я тебя еще защищал!  
— Теперь я могу бить других.  
Неужели именно этого он всегда хотел? Встать на место тех, кто делал его жизнь невыносимой? Какую же это все причиняло боль...  
— Кому теперь будет нужен такой урод? — глухо спросил Винсерас, заставив разрыдаться с новой силой.  
— Бедный ребенок, — всхлипнул Кайрос, крепче прижимая его к себе. — Найдешь себе девочку хорошую, которая полюбит твой внутренний мир...  
— Нет. Я не заслуживаю любви. Есть красивые с богатым внутренним миром.  
— Но ты уникальный...  
— Есть лучше меня.  
— Это же не соревнование... В любви нет конкуренции... Разве это любовь, когда тебя выбрали потому, что ты лучше, а не потому, что ты вызываешь симпатию такой, какой есть?  
— Я пойду, — сдавленно ответил Винсерас, отстраняясь. И быстро убежал прочь.  
В следующий раз Кайрос встретил его снова, уже прогуливаясь по комнатам. Заглянул в одну из них — Винсерас сидел там за мольбертом и рисовал. Кайрос тихо прошмыгнул внутрь и встал у него за спиной, принимаясь пялиться на портрет.  
— Это че? — наконец спросил он.  
— Солнце на ваших волосах. Это было красиво.  
— Какой ты милый, — улыбнулся Кайрос. — Пошли со мной. Что ты теряешь?  
— Я могу испытать новую боль...  
— Я над тобой издеваться не буду.  
— Как я могу быть в этом уверен?  
— Не знаю. А я похож на того, кто может причинить боль?  
— Папа тоже не был похож...  
Кайрос тяжело вздохнул, не зная, что еще способен сказать и сделать. Он чувствовал себя вообще ни на что не способным. И это причиняло огромную боль.  
— Я твоего папу еще в детстве знал, — сообщил он, чтобы сказать хоть что-то. — Его все чморили за трусость, а я его защищал. Он был тихим и забитым. Всего боялся. Я был его единственным другом. Никто не хотел дружить с рохлей и слабаком.  
— Не представляю его таким...  
— Он поэтому таким и вырос. Злым. И над всеми издевается. Наверно, я в этом виноват. Я, наверно, мог что-то изменить.  
— Нельзя изменить никого против его воли.  
— Я мог его оградить от боли. И он бы не захотел ее причинять. Если бы я был сильнее Ада, сильнее общества. Сильнее тех, кто диктовал нам, как жить.  
— Дети не могут сопротивляться взрослым. Они всегда их собственность. И ничего не решают.  
— Могут, — улыбнулся Кайрос. — Мой сын всегда все решал. И до сих пор пытается решать за меня. Я даже ему не могу убедительно возразить... Наверно, я во всем виноват. А он прав — я слишком мягкосердечный. Всех жалею. Всем хочу добра, но у меня либо не выходит, либо выходит себе во вред... Сынуля обо мне заботится. А я не ценю его усилий. Раздаю его деньги. Теряю вещи, которые он мне покупает. Зачем он вообще терпит меня...  
— Я пойду с тобой, — внезапно объявил Винсерас.  
Неужели он правда согласился? Но почему?  
Кайл совсем не обрадовался, увидев их вместе. Стоило ли вообще надеяться, что хватит сил его убедить?  
— Он с нами жить будет! — решительно объявил Кайрос. На что сын холодно отрезал:  
— Нет.  
— Ты не понимаешь! Его обижали!  
— Я щас вас обоих обижу! — разозлился сын. — Совсем охуел уже бомжей в дом приводить!  
— Его Валя мучил!  
— Я тебе запретил к Валафару ходить!  
— Но я не мог его оставить! Ему идти некуда!  
— Мне насрать!  
— Но пойми!  
— Нет! Убери это отсюда!  
— Это не это! Он живой!  
— Убери! Иначе я это убью!  
— Нет! — испугался Кайрос и на всякий случай загородил Винсераса собой. — Сынуля! Нельзя быть таким злым!  
— Ты еще не видел меня действительно злым! — огрызнулся Кайл и, схватив за шкирку, потащил в дом.  
Винсерас предпочел улететь. Наверное, вернулся к Валафару. Эта мысль причиняла гораздо больше боли, чем удары сына. К побоям Кайрос привык.  
Он впервые отодвинулся, не позволив к себе прикоснуться, когда сын сел рядом и попытался утешить поглаживанием.  
— Ты чего? — растерялся Кайл, вздрогнув.  
— Ты выгнал беспомощного ребенка, — глухо ответил Кайрос.  
— Он не ребенок. И не беспомощный.  
— Валя его изуродовал. Избивал. Своего ребенка.  
— Почему мне должно быть до этого дело?  
— Потому что мне от этого плохо.  
Кайрос чувствовал себя обессиленным. Выжатым. Даже умственное напряжение давалось сейчас с трудом — весь резерв памяти был отдан чувствам. Сумасшедшей боли и не проходящему чувству вины. Хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Перестать существовать. Его существование все равно не несло ничего хорошего. Ни ему самому, ни всем вокруг.  
— Папа... — тихо позвал Кайл, и на этот раз Кайрос позволил осторожно себя погладить. — Прости меня...  
— Это я виноват, что Валя таким стал, — глухо произнес он, уткнувшись себе в ладони.  
— Неправда!  
— Он меня любил.  
— И что?  
— Он меня как-то попытался поцеловать, еще в Аду, а я не понял, че он хотел. И он обиделся. Он был таким несчастным, а я его сделал еще несчастнее.  
— Это не твоя вина. Тебя воспитали так, что ты ничего не знал.  
— Ну он же мне не сказал, че хотел, значит, боялся, что я его отвергну. Или, может, вообще решил, что я его не люблю или что делаю вид, что ниче не понял.  
— Ты не виноват, ты просто дурак.  
— Я с ним поговорю.  
— Не пущу!  
— Ты эгоист!  
— Да.  
Неужели сыну совсем не было стыдно? Неужели он думал, что все делает правильно? Кайрос снова отстранился и, обняв подушку, уткнулся в нее, чтобы продолжить реветь.  
— Ты вырос таким черствым и бессердечным. В этом, наверно, тоже я виноват. Вокруг меня все такие.  
Кайл вдруг крепко обнял сзади, утыкаясь между лопаток. И сдавленно всхлипнул, заставив вздрогнуть.  
— Ты самый лучший, — преданно прошептал он.  
— Но ты от меня все время раздражаешься, все время ходишь нервный. Не пускаешь меня никуда, и тебе никого не жалко.  
— Это потому, что я мудак, а не потому, что ты плохой, дебил!  
— Но я твой папа, а значит, это я виноват, что ты вырос мудаком.  
— Нет!  
— Да. Я всех делаю несчастными.  
— Ты очень хороший. Ты всех делаешь лучше.  
— Лучше бы меня не было.  
Сын схватил за волосы и ударил. А потом порывисто прижал к себе.  
— Не смей так говорить, идиот!  
Кайрос не нашел сил отстраниться и только уткнулся ему в плечо, бесшумно плача. Это было невыносимо. Все это. Чувство, что он ничего в жизни не сделал правильно. Что вся жизнь была сплошной огромной ошибкой.  
Сын пытался утешить, когда в последующие дни Кайрос лежал без движения. Но у него плохо получалось. Он этого не умел. Только раздражался и орал, выходя из себя. Бил стены. Кайрос уже даже не вздрагивал. Только как-то, не выдержав, попросил:  
— Прости меня. Я все делаю не так, тебе со мной плохо. Ты меня все время бьешь и орешь на меня. Ты меня ненавидишь. Тебе будет лучше без меня.  
— Не смей! — разозлился сын. — Не смей так говорить!  
— Ты опять на меня злишься, — всхлипнул Кайрос.  
Сын крепко прижал к себе и принялся покрывать поцелуями. Кайрос отворачивался, но он все равно продолжал целовать.  
— Папа, не оставляй меня, — шепнул он в отчаянии. — Если тебя не будет, я тоже умру.  
Как же хотелось хоть что-то исправить... Хоть кого-то сделать счастливым... Хоть кому-то помочь...  
Кайрос снова пришел к Валафару. Невзирая на запрет. Винсерас действительно вернулся домой. Как же перед ним было стыдно... Наобещал лучшей жизни, а сам...  
Валафар трахался, когда Кайрос сел на кровати и укоряюще уставился на него.  
— Ну чего еще? — неохотно отстранившись от женщины, поинтересовался друг, которого уже, наверное, нельзя было назвать другом.  
— Ты из-за меня стал такой злой и черствый, — виновато ответил Кайрос. И, придвинувшись ближе, попытался поцеловать его в губы.  
— Не надо, — остановил Валафар.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что это уже не важно. Мне достаточно того, что у меня есть.  
— Прости меня, — жалобно попросил Кайрос. Сейчас... было поздно. Все было уже поздно исправлять.  
Это была их последняя встреча. А вернувшись домой, Кайрос весь вечер прорыдал в подушку. Застав его за этим занятием, сын раздраженно спросил:  
— Ну чего ты опять?  
— Мне Валя сказал, что ему все нравится, и не стал со мной целоваться... — честно ответил Кайрос. Он все равно так и не научился нормально врать.  
— Ты к нему ходил?! Ты с ним целовался?!  
— Я хотел, чтоб он перестал быть таким злым!  
Взбесившись, сын схватил за шкирку и попытался ударить, но шокировано застыл, когда Кайрос неожиданно ловко увернулся и удержал его за плечи.  
— Сынуля, ты такой эгоист, — вздохнул он. — С тебя убудет, если я кого-то поцелую, чтобы нести свет и добро?  
— Ты мой. Ты мне принадлежишь!  
— Я никому не принадлежу, а ты не рабовладелец. Тебе должно быть стыдно.  
— Мне плевать! Трахаешь кого попало, целуешь кого попало!  
— Я не твой раб.  
Разозлившись, Кайл вырвался и ушел из дома. Господи, каким же он вырос ревнивым и злым... А если бы Кайя все еще была жива? Он бы запретил трахаться с собственной матерью? Как же все это было глупо. Неужели он этого не видел, неужели не понимал?  
Кайрос безмерно обрадовался, когда на следующий день увидел его целующим девушку.  
— О, сына, ты себе девочку нашел? — тут же искренне выдал он, но Кайл почему-то вновь разозлился.  
— И это все, что ты можешь сказать?! — разбушевался он и, ударив, зашагал прочь.  
Кайрос догнал его. Осторожно спросил:  
— Я тебя обидел?  
— Ненавижу тебя, придурок! — процедил Кайл. — Тебе на меня плевать еще больше, чем я думал!  
— Почему ты так считаешь?  
— Если ты не понимаешь, то бесполезно объяснять!  
— Я просто... Знаю, что ты меня не бросишь. С кем бы ты ни был. А даже если бросишь... Не важно. Лишь бы ты был счастлив.  
Сын врезал снова. На этот раз окончательно ушел. И долго не возвращался домой.  
Кайрос очнулся, когда он пытался привести в чувство, обеспокоенно нависая сверху. Виновато улыбнулся, потерев ноющий затылок. И тихо пояснил:  
— Сынок... Я хотел выпить, а на меня полка упала...  
— Дурак, — буркнул Кайл, прижимая к себе. — Ни одна из твоих девок о тебе заботиться не будет.  
— Прости меня... Я знаю, тебе со мной нелегко. И я хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив. Но мне... Было так плохо, когда ты ушел...  
— Если ты боишься, что я уйду, почему меня не слушаешь?  
— Потому что хочу быть свободным.  
— Ну и будь свободным. От меня.  
— Не хочу.  
— Тогда не вытирай об меня ноги. Если ты даже не можешь не блядовать ради меня, то твоя любовь вообще ничего не стоит.  
— А ты пытаешься меня ограничить. Это насилие. Я не ограничиваю тебя.  
— Насилие? Ну так я пошел, раз тебе со мной так плохо.  
— Мне хорошо с тобой. А это шантаж.  
— Я еще и шантажист. Наверно твои девки в сто раз лучше, вот пусть они о тебе и заботятся.  
— При чем тут девки?  
— Ты и правда совсем дурак.  
— Если бы у меня были друзья, ты бы запер меня дома, запрещая с ними общаться?  
— Я не собираюсь это с тобой обсуждать. Или ты сделаешь, как я сказал, или я уйду.  
— Так нельзя.  
Сын встал, заставив рухнуть на пол и снова больно стукнуться затылком. Кайрос вскочил и, догнав его, попытался удержать за руку. Продолжая упрямо настаивать на своем.  
— Мне жаль, что у тебя такое восприятие любви. И что я для тебя как вещь.  
Сын врезал с разворота. И в бешенстве процедил:  
— Хорошо устроился. Я все для тебя делаю, а ты еще и права качаешь, что я чего-то захотел взамен. И я сразу плохой и не имею права. Зачем ты меня вообще родил, чтоб пользоваться мной?  
— Кайл... — растерялся Кайрос.  
— Да пошел ты!  
У них было совсем разное понимание любви. Сын считал безразличием то, что Кайрос считал любовью. И считал любовью то, что Кайрос назвал бы насилием. Лучше бы он и правда... Просто начал жить своей жизнью. Будь что будет. Лишь бы он не был несчастным. Лишь бы бросил заботиться о том, с кем ему было так плохо.  
Кайл вернулся только через несколько дней. Молча поднял с пола и переложил на диван. Кайрос не помнил, столько пролежал там. Наверное, долго. Очень уж затекла спина.  
— Прости меня, — тихо и хрипло шепнул он, поперхнувшись из-за пересохшего горла. — Если это для тебя так важно... То я не буду...  
— Я тебя не прощу, — мрачно сообщил сын, заставив вздрогнуть. — Делай, что хочешь. Если я тебя брошу, ты помрешь. Я не уйду.  
— Ты не обязан обо мне заботиться...  
— Ты мой отец.  
— И что?  
— Если для тебя это ничего не значит, то это твои проблемы.  
— Ты все равно не обязан...  
— Заткнись.  
Лучше бы он ушел. Когда он был рядом и смотрел как на пустое место, было больнее. Он больше не отвечал на попытки заговорить. Не прикасался, даже чтобы ударить. Только заставлял вовремя есть и спать. Приводил людей.  
Иногда он все же уходил, и Кайрос сидел на траве у дома, с тоской глядя на увядший огород. Порой он плакал, но слезы почему-то кончились через какое-то время. И на душе осталась только невыносимая пустота.  
Однажды его нашла какая-то женщина. Он видел ее впервые. Но она вела себя очень уверенно. И почему-то напала. Еще пару минут назад Кайрос не собирался отбиваться, если за ним придет смерть, но почему-то сработал рефлекс.  
— Теть, ты че?! — офигело спросил он, когда в процессе борьбы они обрушили половину дома.  
Обычно его хоть били за приставания. Хоть было понятно, за что.  
— Это ты убил мою семью? — грозно спросила женщина.  
— Я вообще никого никогда не убивал, — честно признался Кайрос.  
— Лжешь! Вы высасываете энергию из людей, чтобы выживать!  
— Меня сынуля заставлял! Я ему говорил — не надо, а он меня за это бил! Он таких девочек приводил хорошеньких, молоденьких, им еще жить да жить! Таких, как ты!  
— Ты демон! Демоны не могут ценить человеческую жизнь! Вы всех убиваете!  
— А ты никого не убиваешь?  
— Людей — нет!  
— Ты ценишь только жизни людей? Но ведь все живое чувствует боль, — напомнил Кайрос, отнимая руку от раны, которую она успела нанести. — Мне больно. Тебе это безразлично?  
— Какое мне дело до боли демонов, если демонам не было дела до моей боли?! — взъярилась женщина. — Я Кассандра Крайтон! Три года назад какой-то демон посреди ночи улетал из моего дома, а когда люди зашли туда, моих родителей и братьев нашли мертвыми!  
— Кася, — вздохнул Кайрос. — Я тебе ничего не сделал. Я даже ничего об этом не знаю.  
— Докажи, что не знаешь! — потребовала женщина.  
— Да я вообще ниче не знаю, Касенька, — пожал плечами Кайрос. — Глупый я. Но мне жаль. Ты такая девочка красивая, мужика бы тебе хорошего и детишек побольше. А ты такая злая. Так нельзя.  
— Ты демон, как ты можешь жалеть меня?! Не тебе мне лекции читать! — разъярилась Кассандра.  
От новой раны Кайрос рухнул на руины дома и больше не встал.  
— Почему у тебя не заживают раны? — насторожилась женщина. — Почему ты не сражаешься?  
— Не хочу приумножать насилие, — объявил Кайрос. — Это моя принципиальная позиция.  
— Это невозможно, — поразилась Кассандра. — Если так думать, то просто не выживешь.  
— Я бы и не выжил, если бы обо мне сынуля не заботился.  
— У демонов нет семьи!  
— У меня есть. Сынуля. Он такой хороший.  
— Как?!  
— Как у людей. Я как-то трахнулся с клевой тетенькой, а она мне его родила. Я не знал, что это так работает. Это так здорово.  
— Ты... с человеком? Не может быть... — не поверила Кассандра. — Демоны относятся к людям, как к мусору...  
— Демоны разные, — улыбнулся Кайрос. — И люди разные. Она была хорошая и добрая. А ее убили злые демоны. А сынуля обо мне заботился, когда она умерла. Деньги приносил и готовил поесть.  
— Демон не может... Быть таким, как ты... — сдавленно пробормотала Кассандра, отступая. — Это правда был не ты?  
— А зачем мне это? Я счастлив.  
Она опустила руку, в которой сжимала пистолет. Сдаваясь, раскаиваясь. И в этот миг на Кайроса рухнул и так уже держащийся на соплях потолок.

***

— Мне жаль, — искренне произнес Валафар, по-прежнему не пытаясь вырваться. — Ты можешь убить меня. Ты, скорее всего, это и сделаешь. Но он бы этого не хотел. Он хотел, чтобы все вокруг жили счастливо. И творили только добро.  
— Тебе стоило подумать об этом до того, как ты спровоцировал его смерть своими убийствами! — зашипел Кайл, сдавливая горло ненавистной мрази, которую хотелось придушить еще тогда.  
— А ты абьюзер, — бесстрашно заявил Валафар. — Думаешь, домашнее насилие над кем-то родным и любящим лучше того, что делал я? Ты требовал подчинения за заботу и называл это любовью. Я хоть никогда не скрывал, что мудак.  
Он тут же получил кулаком по наглой морде. Отец рассказывал этой твари об их отношениях. Жаловался. Ему было плохо, раз он жаловался даже такому бесчувственному и безразличному гондону. Ему не могло быть хорошо.  
Валафару хватило этих секунд яростного замешательства, чтобы выскользнуть из хватки и смыться. Выпрыгнув в окно следом, Кайл не обнаружил уже никого.  
Он чувствовал себя беспечным дураком, возвращаясь домой. Изводился ненавистью к себе. Он упустил такой шанс. Где, черт побери, теперь было искать Валафара? Отец никогда не рассказывал, где он живет.  
Шмакодявка тренировалась во дворе. Впрочем, это было сильно сказано.  
— Не умеешь ни хрена, — презрительно фыркнул Кайл, созерцая ее жалкие потуги. — Позорище.  
— Я стараюсь, — смутилась Делайла. — Может, ты все же... Сам будешь меня учить? Если, конечно, у тебя есть время...  
— Я суровый учитель, — предупредил Кайл.  
— Я знаю.  
Еще бы.  
Он взялся за дело сию же секунду — слишком сильна была жажда куда-то сбросить скопившуюся злость. И в первую же атаку ранил девчонку в плечо.  
— Ниче, быстрей научишься, — безжалостно хмыкнул Кайл. — Когда я учился, мне и хуже доставалось.  
— Кто тебя учил?  
— Папа.  
— Но он же был такой добрый...  
— Я его сам просил. А он ныл. Умолял отдохнуть и идти лечиться.  
— Он не боялся тебя ранить?  
— Боялся и ранил.  
— Тебе сильно его не хватает?  
— А твое какое дело? Научись сражаться, рукожопка, а то так и будешь огребать. Я не психолог, а тренер. Хочешь учиться — бери и делай, хочешь ныть и разводить пиздабольство — я пошел.  
— Извини...  
Как же заебало это бесконечное виноватое «извини». Как апогей всего, на что она способна — быть вечно прибедняющейся слабачкой, разводящей из всего драму вселенского масштаба. Она не умела даже летать. И боялась высоты. Глупая, немощная дура.  
— Я твоего батю встретил, — непринужденно сообщил Кайл, когда она окончательно выдохлась.  
Девчонка вздрогнула и тихо спросила, не поднимая взгляд:  
— Ты убил его?  
— Он сбежал.  
Хотелось ли ей, чтобы Валафар помер? Чего ей вообще хотелось? В общем и целом, было плевать.  
Кайл сидел на диване с бутылкой пива, расслабляясь после очередного дерьмового дня, когда девчонка подошла и остановилась у комода.  
— Мама все же отомстила папе, — тихо сказала она, глядя на фотографии. — Давно отомстила. Сама не зная об этом. Валафар убил ее семью. Она убила его единственную любовь.


	20. Глава 20. Любовь, а не война

Долгие поиски увенчались успехом. Однако, войдя в особняк Валафара, Кайл обнаружил только толпы фривольно разгуливающих по нему полуголых баб, которых изрядно перепугал своим появлением.  
— А где Валек? — мрачно поинтересовался он у них. На что девки просто развели руками. Он не имел привычки перед ними отчитываться.  
Пораздумав, Кайл остался караулить Валафара. Узнав, что обнаружен, ушлый извращенец смылся бы мгновенно. А так хотя бы был шанс застать его врасплох.  
Бабье царство доконало в первый же день.  
— У вас что тут, ни одного мужика нет? — раздраженно спросил Кайл, когда девки облепили его со всех сторон.  
— Был мужик, — хихикнула одна из них. — Сын Валафара. Он нас бросил.  
Как же тяжко было остаться единственным мужиком в клубешнике брошенных баб.  
— Ты че, бешеная?! — охренел Кайл, когда его нахально попыталась потискать одна из них.  
— Ну извини, — пожала плечами та. — Не могла удержаться.  
— Не обращай внимания, она всегда такая, — хихикнула другая.  
— Жуть, — ужаснулся Кайл, отряхиваясь. — Как вы тут живете? У вас тут дурдом, мужика вам не хватает, вот и беситесь.  
— А ты с нами живи, вот и будешь мужиком!  
— И че, ебать вас всех по очереди?  
— Ну это не обязательно!  
— Вот заебись-то! — саркастично обрадовался Кайл. — А я думал, меня тут бабы бешеные на кусочки разорвут!  
Интересно, среди них была хоть одна без бешенства матки? Или Валафар принципиально таких не держал?  
— Мы все согласились служить Валафару не от хорошей жизни, — сообщила, кажется, самая сдержанная и адекватная среди них. — Меня, например, парень продал в подпольный бордель. Уж лучше один Валафар, который позволяет жить в роскоши, чем десятки таких извращенцев за один день и в отвратительных условиях.  
— Клуб неудачниц, — хмыкнул Кайл. — Заебись.  
— А я осталась сиротой без средств к существованию, — вклинилась другая. — Была так напугана будущим, что согласилась пойти с Валафаром.  
— И теперь будущего у тебя нет совсем.  
— А у меня погиб брат...  
— Тут у всех, что ли, кто-то сдох?  
— Почти. Я потеряла возлюбленного. Он всегда спасал меня от тех, кто желал мне зла. Мне его так не хватает...  
— Поздравляю, живи с этим до конца своих дней.  
— А что привело сюда тебя самого?  
— Отъебитесь, сучки недоебанные, — огрызнулся Кайл, не собираясь исповедоваться перед толпой шлюх.  
— Сексист, — оскорбленно фыркнула одна из них.  
— А ты че, самая умная? — рыкнул Кайл. Как же быстро эти бляди начинали наглеть без своего верховного хуя.  
— Ну да, а не заметно?  
— Дура ебанутая.  
Хотелось передушить их всех к хуям.  
Они все периодически приставали и дико бесили. Но одна оказалась особенно прилипчивой.  
Кайл пришел к ней, когда у него сломался ноутбук. В этой обители разврата без компа вообще нечем было заняться, а другие бабы утверждали, что одна из них понимает в технике.  
— Что ж ты с ним сделал? — кокетливо спросила она. — Ты что, порно скачивал?  
— Нет! — огрызнулся Кайл.  
— Да ладно тебе!  
— Я не смотрю порно!  
— Почему?  
— Что значит «почему»?!  
— Ты что, импотент?  
— Дура!  
— Да я шучу! — засмеялась девка и потискала за щечку. Кайл так охуел, что не сразу сообразил стукнуть ее по руке. — Ты такой милый, когда сердишься!  
— Да пошла ты! У самой недоеб, хули ты лезешь ко мне?!  
— У тебя что, никогда девочек не было?  
— Не твое дело! — психанул Кайл. — Мне бабы не нравятся!  
— Только мальчики?  
— Нет! Мне никто не нравится!  
— Как жаль. А ты мне нравишься!  
— Да отвали ты! Пизда любвеобильная!  
Когда она полезла целоваться, это был уже явный перебор.  
— Чего же ты так боишься? — хихикнула девка, когда он отпихнул ее и брезгливо отряхнулся.  
— Мне противно! — процедил Кайл, закипая. — Отъебись от меня! Все отъебитесь! Мне не всрались ни вы, ни ваша ебля! Вы все совсем охуели тут!  
Девка оскорбленно поджала губы и отвернулась.  
— А почему ты вообще считаешь, что я для тебя должна что-то делать?  
— А, то есть ты согласилась только в расчете на то, что я тебя выебу?  
— Нет! — возмущенно воскликнула девка, разворачиваясь. — Не нужно мне было от тебя ничего такого!  
— Да ладно пиздеть-то, вы тут все недоебанные. Дурдом.  
— Да об этом тут только ты и говоришь! А я просто... беспокоилась за тебя. Почему ты всегда такой грустный. Но мне от тебя ничего не нужно было!  
— Ну раз не нужно, то почини мне комп.  
Кайл не видел смысла в знакомстве. Он пришел за конкретной услугой и хотел поскорее свалить. Но девка все равно представилась. Сказала, что ее зовут Шерил. А потом, когда загрузилась операционная система, взглянула на экран и вдруг удивленно воскликнула:  
— Кайрос!  
Эта фотография с самого начала стояла на рабочем столе.  
— Ты че, его знала? — насторожился Кайл. Может, батя и ее трахал. Кого он только ни трахал, озабоченный долбоеб.  
— Он растил меня в Аду, — ошарашила Шерил. — Но мы все думали, что он погиб на задании... После которого не вернулся назад.  
— Он жил на Земле, — помрачнел Кайл. — Но сейчас он и правда мертв.  
— Как жаль, — с искренним сочувствием вздохнула Шерил. — Он был таким добрым и веселым. Позволял нам то, что не позволили бы другим детям. Никогда нас не наказывал. А ты...  
— Я его сын.  
— Каким он был с тобой?  
— Безответственным разгильдяем. Его невыносимо тяжело было воспитывать. Он не поддавался вообще никаким внушениям.  
— Да, — тепло, но печально улыбнулась Шерил, обхватывая себя руками. — Это так на него похоже. А мы... сбежали. Все его воспитанники. Но когда наших перебили экзорцисты, мне больше не у кого было просить помощи. Демоны Валафару нравятся больше людей. На них приходится тратить энергию, но у них заживают любые раны, которые он наносит. А людей он ненароком может убить, и они быстро кончаются...  
— Мне похуй, — мрачно отозвался Кайл. — Мне своих проблем по горло, я не нанимался слушать твое нытье.  
— Ну ты у нас вообще мистер «мне похуй»!  
— А ты ученая на хую верченая.  
— Вот и поговорили, — засмеялась Шерил.  
Какой же она была отходчивой. И с того дня прилипла как банный лист.  
Как-то Кайл вышел прогуляться посреди ночи, борясь с бессонницей. Шерил купалась в озере, и он постарался не задерживаться на берегу, но она сама выпрыгнула из воды совершенно голая и, смеясь, подскочила к нему. Предложила сесть и посмотреть на звезды. А потом долго тыкала пальцем в темное небо и заявляла:  
— А вон то созвездие на жирафа похоже! А вон то на лису!  
— Созвездие как созвездие, — мрачно отозвался Кайл.  
— Плохо у тебя с воображением!  
— И че?  
На этот железный аргумент возражений не находилось никогда и ни у кого.  
— Скажи... А ты любил кого-нибудь? — спросила Шерил, помолчав буквально минуту.  
— Папу любил, — признался Кайл.  
— О, прямо так?  
— Да.  
— Здорово... Вы были настолько близки...  
— Его тяжело было любить. Приходилось за ним ухаживать. Он вообще не мог сам о себе позаботиться.  
— Наверное, поэтому и о нас заботиться не мог, — улыбнулась Шерил. — Он скорее казался ребенком, как мы, чем взрослым.  
— Дети могут о себе позаботиться, а он не мог, — мрачно ответил Кайл. — Дурак такой. Никогда больше таких дураков не видел.  
Вдруг накатила какая-то болезненная досада. И стало так горько и паршиво, что не вышло сдержать яростных слез.  
Он позорно разрыдался прямо в голые сиськи блядской девки. Сдавленно всхлипывал, а она утешающе гладила по голове. Словно сестра. Отец растил ее — наверно, ораве детей было гораздо проще за ним уследить, чем ему одному.  
Не хватало только стадиона с группой поддержки. Чтобы все пришли посмотреть на это позорище и назвали это утешением. Они всегда называли поддержкой созерцание чужих слабостей. Отец всегда казался таким жалким, когда, не стесняясь, ревел и ныл.  
— Я буду рядом, — шепнула Шерил. И Кайл резко отстранился от нее, как от огня.  
— У меня никогда никого не было, кроме отца, — хрипло произнес он, глядя в ее блестящие в темноте глаза. — И не будет. Мне никто не нужен, кроме него.  
— Сурово, — засмеялась Шерил. — И тебе совсем не хочется никого другого? Мог бы двигаться дальше. Найти что-то еще, даже если оно не заменит то, что было. Завести женщину и детей. Интересно, ты их всех назвал бы в честь папы? Даже девочек?  
— Я не просил комментировать мою жизненную позицию! — взбесился Кайл. — Какая женщина, какие дети, что ты несешь, дура!  
— Ну мужика найди, — пожала плечами Шерил. — Раз тебе женщины так не нравятся.  
— Дура! — злобно выплюнул Кайл и, стремительно вскочив, зашагал прочь.  
Он бы очень хотел найти ядерную бомбу и взорвать сборище этих ебанашек. А лучше всю планету. На кой черт она вообще теперь была нужна. А так еще и не пришлось бы искать мудаков по отдельности. Сплошные плюсы. Жаль, ядерные бомбы никто не терял.  
Он проторчал в особняке Валафара слишком много времени. И Делайла, устав от одиночества, напросилась к нему.  
— В пиздоцарстве прибыло, — мрачно констатировал Кайл, когда бабы обступили ее, а она, засмущавшись, уставилась в пол.  
Он настолько устал ломать над этим голову, что как-то спросил прямо, хули они не сбегают, пока Валафара нет. Хули еще до сих пор не свергли его с импровизированного трона. Оказалось, что большинству просто некуда было идти. Шерил могла уйти, только если построила бы накопитель энергии. Поэтому предпочитала оставаться — в противном случае ей пришлось бы убивать. И почему такие как она и отец вообще находили проблему в том, чтобы убивать?  
Впрочем, многие начали вести себя чем дальше, тем наглее. Одна даже привела мужика.  
— А это че за хрен? — удивился Кайл, увидев его в коридоре. Но потом искренне обрадовался, надеясь, что все назойливое внимание достанется более общительному новичку: — Ну наконец-то мужик.  
Он оказался вполне нормальным. Как-то вечером они даже поиграли вместе на гитаре и обсудили музыкальные вкусы. Это немного скрасило тоскливые будни. Но в целом тусоваться в гареме, где окружали озабоченные бабы, все равно было невыносимо тяжело.  
Кайл как-то настучал одной из них по башке, когда увидел, как она пристает к Делайле и предлагает научить ебаться. Девчонка краснела и отнекивалась, но слишком стеснялась прямо послать нахуй.  
— Отъебитесь от малявки! — грозно велел Кайл, когда они столпились вокруг. — Еще раз увижу — всех передушу!  
Не то, чтобы ему было до этого дело. Он просто не выдержал бы еще и ее приставаний. А она уже прочно уселась на шею и свесила ножки. Что-то не позволяло бросить ее на произвол судьбы.  
Зачем было ждать Валафара? Может, он вообще давно уже сдох где-нибудь в канаве, поэтому и не возвращался домой. Хотелось бы знать, что с ним стало. Но оставаться здесь уже однозначно не было смысла. Прошло больше месяца. А озабоченный гарем окончательно доконал.

Валафар помнил, как напился вдрызг, узнав о смерти Кайроса. А потом проснулся в какой-то грязной подворотне. Благо, телефон остался при нем.  
Он не вернулся домой. Это было слишком рискованно. Там уже могла ждать засада. А перед смертью еще осталось доделать требующие безотлагательного внимания дела.  
Он долго забавлялся тем, что добавился в друзья к ненавидящей его Кассандре и лайкал ее фотографии, оставляя под ними похабные комменты. Она бесилась и сыпала проклятиями в сообщениях. Угрожала вычислить его местонахождение. Но сейчас он впервые написал совершенно серьезное: «Нужно встретиться». И назначил место. За городом, на пустыре. Сам поражаясь своей неожиданной смелости.  
Он никак не мог понять, кто, все же, виноват больше. Она — что убила. Или он, что все это спровоцировал. Решение, конечно, принимала она. Но это почему-то совсем не успокаивало совесть. Если бы он только знал, он точно поступил бы иначе. И это бы все изменило. Значит, и он был в равной степени виноват.  
Он помнил, как познакомился с Кассандрой в БДСМ-клубе. Много, очень много лет и женщин назад. Если бы он знал, что произойдет потом, то мог бы просто убить ее и предотвратить все это. Она нравилась не больше, чем другие. Хотя в ней определенно было нечто... особенное. Ей единственной он подчинялся в постели и получал от этого невиданное доселе удовольствие. В ней было столько жесткой властности, что Валафар не представлял роли распределенными иначе. Но сейчас он в кои-то веки думал головой, а не хуем. А потому, едва она подошла, мрачно сообщил:  
— Ты убила моего единственного друга.  
— Какого еще друга? — возмутилась Кассандра. Интересно, на что она рассчитывала? На извинения?  
— Кайроса. Долбоеба, который пропагандировал пацифизм и никогда никому не причинял вреда.  
— Это не имеет значения! Он демон! А я человек!  
— Больше гордиться нечем.  
Как же она сейчас была омерзительна. Вся такая возмущенная и горделивая. Стояла и смотрела на него как на говно.  
— Я бы очень хотел тебе кишки на морду намотать, — признался Валафар с такой чувственной искренностью, с какой никогда доселе не признавался ни в любви, ни в ненависти. — За то, что ты сделала.  
— А я бы хотела затолкать твой член тебе в глотку за то, что сделал ты!  
— Значит, ты считаешь, что мы оба заслуживаем мести друг друга за то, что натворили? Ты убила того, кто был дорог мне. Я убил тех, кто был дорог тебе.  
— Да иди ты к черту! — психанула Кассандра. — Демон! Вы, демоны, меня всю жизнь мучаете!  
— Ты убийца. Не лучше, чем я.  
Заорав, она атаковала. Валафар не стал искуснее сражаться с годами. Им двигала такая же яростная ненависть. Но она ничуть не заменяла мастерство.  
— Где моя дочь?! — в гневе вскричала Кассандра. Дочь была, все же, их общей. Однако Кассандра нахально захапала ее себе.  
— Даже если бы она была у меня, — рассмеялся Валафар. — Наверняка ей было бы лучше. Она ведь демоница. Одна из тех, кого ты так ненавидишь. Может, я бы ее насиловал. Может, мучил бы. Но не презирал и не ненавидел бы за то, кто она есть.  
Кассандра наконец повалила на землю. Нацелилась прямо в голову, нависнув сверху. Тогда, давным-давно, невероятно возбуждало валяться у нее в ногах. Чувствовать, как она давит на пах острым каблуком. А сейчас еще хватило бы времени и расстояния, чтобы пронзить мечом ее огромные и такие сексуальные сиськи.  
— Встретимся в аду, — ухмыльнулся Валафар. — Я буду в соседнем котле.

— Дура, предупреждать надо! — в сердцах выругался Кайл, когда шмакодявку едва не вырвало прямо на него.  
— Извини, — виновато отозвалась она. — Я думала, что потерплю... Не хотела тебя беспокоить...  
— Нечего жрать всякую дрянь! Выкинь на помойку то, что эти шлюхи надавали тебе с собой!  
— Можно... я отдохну? Нам еще так далеко идти...  
Кайл хмыкнул. Девчонке, наверно, непросто было решиться об этом попросить. Признать, что она обуза. Они перлись пешком уже часа два, добираясь домой от особняка. И он, хоть и тащил на себе все вещи, совершенно не чувствовал усталости. А она... просто ебаная размазня.  
— Хуй с тобой, — все же смилостивился Кайл и, кинув вещи рядом с зеленеющей девчонкой, которая побежала искать кусты, решил прогуляться по лесу.  
Отходить далеко не стоило, однако вдалеке уже виднелись просветы — лес там явно кончался. Там уже можно было поймать попутку. Со скуки дойдя дотуда, Кайл внезапно потрясенно застыл, созерцая картину, открывшуюся перед глазами.  
— Пиздец, — вырвалось у него.  
Кассандра и Валафар в изумлении обернулись. Кайл в легкую смог бы ушатать их обоих. Но как-то растерялся, застав их за столь интимным процессом, как попытка друг друга убить.  
— Ты! — рассвирепела Кассандра. — Где моя дочь?!  
— Ее от предчувствия твоей близости тошнить начало, — презрительно хмыкнул Кайл.  
— Ты отнял ее у меня!  
— Знаешь, че я делал для того, чтоб ее отнять? Нихуя. Просто не мешал естественному процессу.  
— Да заткнись ты! Рад, небось, теперь!  
— Конечно, истеричка сраная, вон ты как на говно исходишь, смотреть приятно.  
Кассандра оскорбленно засопела. Валафар ее уже не заботил. Она отчаянно пыталась придумать ответную оскорбуху. Но только впустую напрягала отсутствующие извилины.  
— Какая же ты жалкая, — фыркнул Кайл. — До последнего веришь, что права, даже когда тебя презирают и ненавидят уже все вокруг. Думаешь только о себе.  
— Можно подумать, вы, демоны, думаете о чужой боли!  
— Вот ты и признала, что такая же, как мы.  
Кассандра ошеломленно заглохла. Но потом уже с гораздо меньшим рвением снова настояла на своем, как заевшая пластинка:  
— Демон убил мою семью!  
— А мою семью убила ты. Как же я буду счастлив, когда вас, монстров-людишек перебью.  
— Тогда чем ты лучше?!  
— Это только ты считаешь себя лучше.  
Забавно. Пока длился этот непринужденный пиздеж, Валафар уже мог бы нанести удар. Он поднялся с травы, но почему-то медлил. Не вступал в диалог, но и не пытался убить Кассандру. Просто стоял и слушал. А потом раздался тихий вскрик шмакодявки.  
— Как ты могла ему все простить? Он тебя чуть не убил! — возмутилась Кассандра, обратив на нее внимание.  
— Ты тоже, — тихо ответила Делайла. — Почему тебя я должна простить?  
Не сдержавшись, Кайл заржал и пару раз хлопнул в ладоши, благодаря за такое убойное представление.  
— Тебе что, плевать на все, что я для тебя сделала?! — охреневающе всполошилась Кассандра. — Я заботилась о тебе! Я давала тебе все, в чем ты нуждалась!  
— А в чем она, по-твоему, нуждалась? В пиздюлях? — хмыкнул Кайл. — Конечно, ей не плевать, она тебе за все, что ты сделала, наверняка хочет ответочку кинуть, но боится, потому что ты ее воспитала чмом и ссыклом.  
— Да что ты... Да как... — растерялась Кассандра.  
— Ебало завали, пизда сушеная, — огрызнулся Кайл. — Видишь, шмакодявка, как тебе с предками не повезло. Два ебаных расиста. «Это просто люди», которых можно бить и насиловать, «это просто демоны», которых можно убивать. Идеальная пара долбоебов. Я вас рядышком закопаю, такие дебилы должны держаться вместе.  
— Не надо... — тихо попросила Делайла, обхватывая за руку и утыкаясь в плечо. — Не убивай их...  
— А хули еще с ними делать?  
— Я не знаю... Просто пойдем домой...  
Как, все же, она напоминала отца. Такая же безвольная, глупая. Однако отец никогда не был слабым. Милосердие делало его уязвимым. Но он осознанно принимал это решение. Он не хотел сражаться. Она не могла.  
— Назови мне хоть одну причину, по которой я не должен их убивать.  
— Кайрос бы этого не хотел...  
Какая теперь разница, чего он хотел. Он давно был мертв. Бросил. Здесь. Одного. Хотя мог бороться за жизнь. Кайл побил бы его за это, если бы мог.

***

Как-то однажды отец приперся с пирсингом в ухе и языке. И радостно похвалился:  
— Сынуля, смотри, че я сделал!  
Это еще можно было как-то стерпеть. Пока он не задрал футболку и не продемонстрировал проколотый пупок. А потом потянулся к ширинке.  
— Ты совсем охуел, дебил! — поперхнулся Кайл, вскакивая с дивана.  
— А че такова? — захлопал глазами отец.  
— А если заразу занесешь?!  
— Зараза к заразе не липнет! — захихикал Кайрос. — Зато мне такая красивая девочка пирсинг делала! Смущалась только!  
Стоило взяться за ремень, он пискнул и кинулся удирать. Но убежал не слишком далеко.  
— Сынуль, не надо! — взмолился он, когда Кайл прижал его к двери и от души всыпал по заднице. — Ну чего такого...  
— Ты опять блядовал! — разъяренно зарычал Кайл.  
— Да не блядовал я! Как я мог кого-то трахать, когда я только хуй проколол!  
— Думаешь, это лучше?! Тебя бы выпороть еще раз!  
— Ну за что?  
Он правда никогда не понимал, за что? Правда не видел во всем этом ничего такого? Боясь реально его покалечить, Кайл со злости разбил пару тарелок и, проигнорировав жалобное: «Сынуля, ну иди ко мне», свалил из дома куда подальше.  
Он вернулся поздно ночью. Пьяный вдрызг. И, шатаясь, отмахнулся от отца, попытавшегося поддержать, припечатав злобным:  
— Не трогай меня!  
— Сынуля, я тебя очень люблю... — виновато шепнул Кайрос, все же помогая лечь на диван.  
— Дай раздеться, болван! — рыкнул Кайл.  
Он не помнил, как отрубился. Но утром дико болела башка. А отец спал рядом, на коврике.  
— Придурок! — обеспокоенно отругал Кайл, подхватывая его и укладывая на диван. — Ты че спишь на полу, дебил, это для здоровья вредно!  
— Сынуля, ты на меня больше не злишься? — обрадованно улыбнулся отец, обнимая за шею и притягивая к себе. А потом, не дав в очередной раз выругаться, с энтузиазмом засосал.  
Этому невозможно было сопротивляться. Особенно когда он так ласково терся о щеку и покусывал за уши. Кончив, Кайл усмехнулся и покровительственно похлопал отца по заднице, когда тот захныкал, прося еще.  
— Все, хватит.  
— Сынуля, ну я не кончил...  
— А ты и не заслужил.  
— А потом возмущаешься, че я на стороне трахаюсь...  
— Вот так и буду делать, если будешь трахаться на стороне.  
— Если будешь так делать, я еще больше буду на стороне трахаться. Сам получил удовольствие, а мне не дал. И че мне теперь делать?  
Кайл угрожающе зарычал и, почувствовав, как отец настороженно сжался, вцепился ему в волосы и снова резко вошел. Кайрос попытался отстраниться. Как-то неловко, неуверенно, виновато. Когда не вышло, тихо шепнул:  
— Мне больно...  
Кайл силой удержал его, продолжая двигаться грубо и неосторожно. И отпустил, лишь когда член снова обмяк.  
Отец уткнулся в подушку. Не двигался, ничего не говорил. И стало вдруг так паршиво, что захотелось удавиться. Кайл позволял себе много мерзостей, но это... Это даже для него был уже перебор.  
Он сел и долго сидел, закрыв лицо руками. А потом глухо разрыдался. И, черт побери, отец, с которым он только что сотворил такое... ласково погладил по плечу в утешение. Ну почему, блять, почему он был таким...  
— Прости меня... Прости... — надрывно всхлипнул Кайл, крепко обнимая его и зарываясь лицом в растрепанные волосы. А потом слабо ударил кулаком в грудь. — Ну почему... Почему ты такой добрый...  
— Я тебя люблю, — преданно шепнул отец.  
— Я тебя изнасиловал!  
— Ну тебе же стыдно.  
— А если я тебя убью, и мне тоже будет стыдно?  
— Ну сынуля, ну что ты такое говоришь...  
Рыдания почему-то накатили с новой силой. Если бы отец хоть раз... Хоть один единственный раз... Разозлился бы и дал сдачи, еб его мать!  
— Прости... — снова отчаянно попросил Кайл.  
— Да нормально все, — беспечно улыбнулся отец.  
— Ненормально! Я мудак! Я всегда так себя с тобой веду!  
Кайрос потерся щекой о плечо, будто не услышал. И с улыбкой напомнил:  
— Сынуля, я так и не кончил.  
Кайл обхватил его член рукой. Он никогда не думал, что будет дрочить и плакать. Отец много фигни устраивал, но это, пожалуй, оказался самый запоминающийся секс.  
Так сложно было пытаться относиться к нему бережно. Не орать, не бить. Но чувства вины хватило всего на пару дней. Потом отец снова натворил то, что окончательно вывело из себя.  
Кайл застал его в тот момент, когда он демонстрировал пирсинг в члене какой-то бляди. За это она врезала ему по морде сумкой и свалила, громко ругаясь. А Кайрос потер скулу и тяжело вздохнул.  
Кайл добавил еще. Уже дома.  
— У тебя совсем мозгов нет, придурок! — зашипел он, сверху вниз взирая на отца, сидящего на полу и пытающегося прикрыться от ударов руками. — Совсем башкой не думаешь!  
— Будешь меня так бить — вообще думать нечем будет, — печально сообщил отец, осторожно поднимая голову. — Эх, сынуля... А ты таким хорошим в последнее время был...  
— Мозгов тебе это не прибавило! — оскалился Кайл. Но все же поднял отца с пола и отнес на диван.  
— Ты боишься, что я тебя брошу? — тихо спросил Кайрос, не позволив отстраниться.  
— Я боюсь, что потеряю тебя. Из-за твоего легкомыслия.  
— Ты никогда не боялся, что я от тебя уйду?  
— Нет. Кому ты еще нужен, дебил такой?  
Отец отпустил и отвернулся. Вот какого же хрена? Как его вообще можно было понять? Почему на изнасилование он не отреагировал совершенно никак, а наказание за дело вызывало у него такую вселенскую печаль?  
— Значит, ты всегда будешь меня бить? Потому что уверен, что я все равно никуда не денусь?  
— А ты хочешь деться?  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты был добрым. Ты ко мне относишься так, будто я твое имущество.  
— Я забочусь о тебе, хоть ты та еще головная боль. А ты даже ходить налево перестать не можешь.  
— Ты не обязан заботиться.  
— Обязан.  
— А если бы мама не умерла? Ты бы к ней ревновал? Или ты смог бы тогда обо мне не заботиться и устроил бы собственную жизнь?  
— Нет никакого «если бы».  
— А если я в кого-то влюблюсь?  
— Я ее убью.  
— Так нельзя.  
— Заткнись!  
— А если я не смогу тебя за это простить?  
— Все равно убью.  
— Значит, ты все это делаешь, потому что ненавидишь меня и хочешь причинить мне боль, а не потому, что боишься потерять?  
— Я бы с тобой не возился, если бы ненавидел!  
— Так бывает. Когда заботятся и ненавидят.  
Как же это оскорбило тогда. Будто он был неправ. Кайл врезал ему и ушел из дома. Как же ужасно он поступал. Все время. Беспросветный мудак. Они помирились — они всегда мирились. Но это ничего не меняло. Он не пытался стать лучше. Потому что был уверен, что прав.

***

Кайл скользнул рукой к металлу колечка в ухе. Это было глупо, но тогда, после смерти отца, сходя с ума, он предпочел это как дань памяти вместо татуировки. И, пожалуй, не зря. Ухо рвали гораздо реже, чем сдирали кожу с рук. А татуировку он хотел на тыльной стороне ладони. Пара схваток — и пришлось бы раскошеливаться заново. До первого же экзорциста или еще какого дерьма.  
— Что ты... теперь будешь делать? — осторожно спросила шмакодявка, семенящая рядом. Она, наверно, до сих пор пребывала в шоке, что он не стал убивать ее родителей. Только вырубил, чтоб не приставали. Чтоб дали спокойно уйти.  
— Да вот не знаю, то ли пивка выпить, то ли повеситься, — хмыкнул Кайл.  
— Месть все равно... Не принесет тебе покоя...  
— Я не хочу покоя.  
— А чего ты хочешь?  
— Жить хочу, а не существовать.  
— Тебе так больно...  
— Нет. Мне никак.  
Раскаяние, даже самое сильное, самое отчаянное, все равно не вернуло бы отца. Да и месть бы не вернула. Лучшим вариантом и правда было просто повеситься. Отправиться к нему или сгинуть навеки. Возможно, конечно, существовал и еще какой-то, менее привлекательный вариант. Это и останавливало. Это. И что-то еще.

Очнувшись, Валафар сел и поскреб в затылке. Рядом валялась Кассандра. Такая привлекательно неподвижная. Можно было раздвинуть ей ноги — разрез на платье вполне позволял — и выебать прямо здесь и сейчас. Послушать яростные вопли и проклятья, когда она очнется. Но он почему-то не стал. Только сидел на склоне холма и пялился на город внизу. А вокруг безмятежно чирикали птички.  
Кассандра застонала и кое-как приподнялась. Начала озираться. И, кажется, пришла в шок.  
— Ты...  
Как же они зажигали тогда, много лет назад. И почему не приходило в голову сохранить с ней отношения? С ней можно было словить такой кайф, как никогда и ни с кем. Будто они и правда познакомились в воображаемом религиозном аду в соседних котлах, где пребывали за адский разврат.  
— Ты правда избила дочь, когда узнала, что она демоница? Не на ком больше было отрабатывать БДСМ-наклонности?  
— Это не БДСМ-наклонности! — возмутилась Кассандра. — Это воспитание! Меня саму родители пороли!  
— Теперь понятно, че ты такая злая.  
Она сняла с ноги туфлю и зарядила по башке прямо острым каблуком.  
— Давай еще, — попросил Валафар. Ему неожиданно понравилось.  
— Больной ублюдок! — рассердилась Кассандра, бессильно стукая туфлей. — Тебя этим можно только поощрить! Ты с любой боли тащишься! Я тебе хуй оторву!  
— У меня новый отрастет!  
— Оторву и сожрать заставлю!  
— У тебя нет проблем, когда ты ешь сосиски?  
— Придурок!  
Она очень злилась, что его невозможно обидеть. И явно все еще соображала, чего это он ее не прикончил, когда выдался шанс.  
Как-то сама собой в красках представилась эта прекрасная картина — как Кассандра, делая минет, откусывает член, а у него тут же отрастает новый, и он стукает ее им прямо по лбу, наслаждаясь сердитым взглядом и грозным сопением.  
Озабоченность вечно заводила фантазии куда-то не туда.  
— Я никогда и не скрывал, что я моральный урод. Я не такой лицемер, как ты. Я свой садизм моралью не прикрываю.  
— Чего?!  
— Ты ведь сама убиваешь демонов, чтобы дать выход своим самым неприятным чувствам. И тебе очень нравится их убивать.  
— Неправда!  
— Тебе нет дела до людей. Тебе все равно, когда они гибнут. Ты эгоистка, хочешь спасти лишь близких. Но даже близкие тебе не нужны, если выходят за рамки твоих идеалов. Очень удобно назвать кого-то чудовищем и бороться с ним, считая себя праведницей. Хотя оба мы причиняем боль потому, что любим причинять боль.  
Кассандра надела туфлю обратно и, поднявшись, пнула в челюсть, заставив повалиться на траву. А потом наступила на лицо и, презрительно глядя сверху вниз, властно приказала:  
— Лижи.  
Валафар послушно облизал. Сначала дорогущую туфлю, а потом, увлекшись, и ногу. И как-то очень постепенно переместился повыше. Кассандра стонала и больно держала за волосы, пока он отлизывал ей, придерживая за бедро. А потом отпихнула и возмущенно поправила платье. Но во взгляд презрительно прищуренных глаз больше не получилось вложить ненависть. Только растерянность и смятение.  
— Он был не таким, как все остальные демоны, — сдавленно произнесла она ни с того ни с сего. — И, уж тем более, не таким, как ты. Мне было так жаль. Все это время. Я не собиралась, я передумала его убивать. Это было случайностью. Я пыталась разобрать завал, под которым он погиб, но не смогла. А когда я услышала, что кто-то идет, мне пришлось убегать. Он был не таким, как другие демоны. И даже намного лучше, чем люди. Мне хотелось убедить себя в том, что я все сделала правильно. Что он нес зло. Потому что жить с этим невыносимо. Как ты живешь?  
— Мне не стыдно, что я убивал, — пожал плечами Валафар. — Но если бы я знал, что это будет стоить ему жизни, я бы этого не делал. Он гораздо ценнее любых мимолетных удовольствий.  
— Но ты не убил меня, чтобы за него отомстить.  
— Он хотел, чтобы все занимались любовью, а не войной.  
Что вообще хорошего Кайрос видел в жизни, если подумать? Наверно, ему было хорошо с той бабой, которая родила Кайла. Но она быстро умерла. И остался только сын-тиран. Друг-садист. Полное дерьма человечество. Должно быть, ему было очень больно на все это смотреть и во всем этом участвовать. Жаль, не хватило мозгов и смелости задуматься об этом раньше. Он так хотел изменить все вокруг к лучшему. И погиб за это. Может, это имело большее значение, чем ненависть и месть.  
Кассандра вдруг разрыдалась. И Валафар не нашел ничего лучше, чем обнять ее. Он и правда больше совсем не чувствовал желания с ней расквитаться. Лишь отчаянную жажду не предавать память Кайроса новым убийством. Только это имело значение. Да и вообще, Кассандра все еще была такая красивая. Как-то жаль было убивать ту, что в постели реально огонь.


	21. Глава 21. Победа любви

Кайрос дрочил, откинувшись на спинку дивана. Кусал губы и постанывал, прикрыв глаза. Его мускулы напрягались, сердце билось часто и пылко. Это зрелище невероятно возбуждало. Кайл накинулся на него, завлекая в поцелуй, но отец жалобно захныкал.  
— Ну сынуля, ну я уже кончил... Я уже три раза подрочил, у меня хуй отвалится!  
— Потому что тебе на меня плевать! — оскалился Кайл, толкая его обратно на диван.  
— Ну чего ты злишься опять, я просто подрочил, даже не об тетеньку!  
— Тебе лишь бы одному или с тетенькой, но только не со мной!  
— Ну ты только домой пришел, а мне весь день трахаться хотелось... Я тебя и так долго ждал...  
Кайл отпихнул Кайроса и встал. Отец не дал далеко уйти — уцепился за руку, жалобно всхлипнув.  
— Ну трахни меня, только не злись! — отчаянно попросил он, заставив вздрогнуть.  
— Не надо, — сдавленно ответил Кайл. — Прости. Я жесток с тобой.  
Кайрос потерся щекой о ладонь. Поцеловал в плечо. Он был таким добрым и всепрощающим.  
— Ты вроде бы натрахался, — напрягся Кайл, когда он полез в штаны.  
— Но ты же нет.  
— Я потерплю. Если ты заставляешь себя, то не надо.  
Отец без слов развернул к себе и, расстегнув ширинку, принялся отсасывать. Это подарило такое наслаждение, что заставило на некоторое время забыть обо всем.  
— Ты в порядке? — на всякий случай спросил Кайл, когда Кайрос облизнулся и поднял глаза.  
— А что со мной может быть не в порядке? — удивился отец и хихикнул. — Папа умеет хуи сосать!  
Кайл с досадой стукнул его по лбу.  
— Папа тебе приятно сделал! — пристыдил Кайрос, потирая лоб. — Хоть бы раз поблагодарил!  
— Я с тобой вожусь, хоть это сплошная каторга.  
— Папа тебя все время за это благодарит! А ты эгоист! Ты сам часто мной пренебрегаешь!  
— Я?! Да это ты с девками вечно шастаешь!  
— Ты меня все время отталкиваешь, вот я и ищу больше тепла!  
— Дело... в этом?  
— Не знаю, может, и не в этом. Но это обидно и больно.  
Вечно он все портил. Вечно выводил из себя. Кайл и на этот раз не смог сдержаться — врезал ему так, что повалил на пол. Кайрос не ответил. Только обнял колени и тихо заплакал. Как беззащитный ребенок.  
— Прости, — повторил Кайл, садясь рядом и обнимая его в попытке утешить. — Я ударил тебя, потому что ты прав.  
— Ты на меня все время злишься, значит, я все время что-то делаю не так.  
— Ты делаешь все правильно. На это я и злюсь. Потому что рядом с тобой чувствую, насколько я сам мудак. Я причиняю тебе боль, а ты мне все прощаешь.  
— Так не бывает. Я плохой, поэтому ты на меня злишься. Если бы я был другим, ты бы меня любил.  
— Нет. Дело не в тебе.  
— Нет, во мне. Я твой папа, я ответственен за твое счастье. А ты все время только злишься и совсем ничему не радуешься. Потому что тебе со мной плохо и тяжело.  
— Я такой и есть. Я злой. Я ненавижу всех. Я хотел бы, чтобы существовали лишь мы с тобой.  
— Но меня ты тоже ненавидишь.  
— Нет. Ты самое важное, что у меня есть. Прекрати себя унижать! Тебе не хватает уверенности в себе!  
— И что она мне даст?  
— Ты себя перестанешь гнобить и считать, что что-то мне должен.  
— Я не этого хочу.  
— А чего?  
— Чтобы ты был счастлив. Каким мне быть, чтобы сделать тебя счастливым?  
— Будь счастлив сам.  
— Я счастлив. Пока ты не злишься.  
Кайл поднял Кайроса на руки и уложил на диван. Бережно погладил по волосам, пропуская между пальцами шелковые, струящиеся волнами пряди. Хоть отец и был тем еще засранцем, но все равно казался таким красивым. У него сейчас было непривычно печальное выражение лица. Немного пугающее. И было ужасно стыдно и мерзко от самого себя. Но Кайл не находил в себе сил ничего изменить.

***

Проснувшись, Кайл поднял руку и мрачно стер с каменного лица непрошенные слезы. Он все бы отдал, чтобы вернуться туда.  
Несколько минут он просто лежал и пялился в потолок. Но эмоции понемногу схлынули. А в комнату заглянула шмакодявка и робко позвала.  
Она была благодарна за то, что он не стал убивать ее родителей. Она, все же, очень напоминала отца. Тоже считала добрым, хотя все этому противоречило. Может, поэтому Кайл послушал ее. Ради отца.  
— Ты так и живешь отшельником... — несмело начала Делайла, присаживаясь рядом, когда он сел и мрачно уставился вдаль. — Тебе не одиноко?  
— Одиноко, — хмыкнул Кайл. — Но совсем не потому, что я отшельник. А люди отвратительны. Если бы я жил среди них, я бы их всех поубивал.  
— Тебе могло бы быть хорошо среди своих? Среди демонов?  
— Демоны не «мои». Демоны ничем не лучше людей.  
— Значит, и мне нигде не будет места? — опечалилась Делайла. — Я просто надеялась... Может, меня бы приняли в Аду...  
— Да на кой черт ты там нужна, — презрительно скривился Кайл. — Ад — тоталитарное милитаристское государство, такие слабачки, да еще и естественнорожденные, там могут разве что мучительно умереть.  
— Что такое «тоталитарное»? — испугалась шмакодявка.  
— Тоталитаризм — это когда вместо того, чтоб сажать отдельных граждан в тюрьму, государство само становится одной большой тюрьмой сразу для всех. Очень удобно для правительства. Но если управляешь народом с помощью страха, и народ боится тебя, неизбежно приходится бояться народа.  
— У людей так же...  
Надо же, шмакодявка умела в сравнительный анализ. Это Кайл ей и твердил.  
— Ты бывал в Аду? — спросила она, прервав неловкую паузу.  
— Нет. Отец там вырос. Он мне рассказывал. Говорил, что все боялись Сатану. Опускали глаза, когда случалось предстать перед ним. А отец посмотрел ему в глаза без страха. Он говорил, что увидел в них не злость и ненависть, а боль и тоску. Хорошо, что ему хватило мозгов не лезть Сатане в душу. Иначе он не дожил бы даже до моего зачатия.  
— Жаль, что я не знала его. Твоего отца.  
Девчонке хотелось не быть одинокой. Дура. Влюбчивая, наивная дура. Смотрела как на божество, хотя была совершенно безразлична. Хотелось сбагрить ее куда-нибудь.  
— Моя мама никогда не стала бы интересоваться чужими проблемами...  
— Если бы твою мамашу согласился выебать кто-нибудь кроме этого больного извращенца, она наверняка натрахала бы себе еще безвольного мяса для битья, — безжалостно хмыкнул Кайл. — У таких как она всегда двойные стандарты: измены — это плохо, а заводить много детей — хорошо.  
— А ты бы... ревновал, если бы твой отец завел еще детей?  
Да из себя вывел уже один этот вопрос.  
Эта мысль засела в голове так прочно, что Кайл не смог ее отогнать. А ведь отец вечно ебал кого попало. Неужели ни одна из его баб не могла залететь? И что, если сейчас где-то по миру шлялись неизвестные братья и сестры? Наверно, ничего бы не изменилось, даже если бы отец каким-то чудом воскрес. Ревность до сих пор душила, и до сих пор хотелось придушить его в яростной ненависти за то, что он посмел делать что-то не так. За это Кайл ненавидел уже себя.

***

Из-за всех этих грузящих мыслей приснился сон. Очень странный. Причудливо переплетающийся с реальностью.  
Кайрос приволок в дом ребенка. Мелкую девчонку.  
— Ты же ее не выбросишь... — заискивающе залебезил он. — Она такая маленькая и беспомощная...  
— Живо избавься от этого! — непреклонно велел Кайл. — Или я сам выкину!  
— Ты жестокий и бессердечный! — разревелся отец. — Если выкинешь, я тоже уйду!  
— Какого черта этот ребенок так много для тебя значит?! Ты ее не натрахал случайно сам?!  
— Нет!  
— Тогда убери это! Или я это убью!  
— Я тогда себя убью! И будешь один!  
— Не смей!  
— Тогда пусть она останется!  
Кайл заскрежетал зубами.  
— Черт с тобой... Только чтобы это мне не мешало.  
— Но я не смогу сам о ней заботиться...  
— То есть, ты мне еще с этим возиться предлагаешь?! Мне тебя мало?!  
— Прости...  
— Знаешь, что, — злобно сощурился Кайл. — Возись с этим сам. Если ты это прикончишь — твои проблемы.  
Кайрос всхлипнул, пытаясь разжалобить. Может, ему бы и удалось — но помешала ворвавшаяся в дом разъяренная баба. Девчонка испугалась ее. Немудрено — ведь тут же получила пощечину.  
— Дома еще крепче получишь, — заявила наглая шлюха и, схватив девчонку за руку, потащила за собой.  
— Она с ней обращается, как ты со мной! — заревел Кайрос, заставив застыть.  
— Неправда! — протестующе возмутился Кайл.  
— Правда! Ты точно так же делаешь!  
Взбесившись, Кайл не стал раздумывать — просто рванулся вперед и оторвал женщине башку. Ее обезглавленное тело рухнуло на пол, заливая кровью ковер. А девчонка прижалась к Кайросу, боясь всего и вся.  
— Тебе тут не будет лучше, — грустно произнес он. — Тут плохо и страшно.  
Да чего он вообще хотел, черт побери?  
— Ты совсем ничего не чувствуешь, когда убиваешь? — спросил он, взглянув в глаза.  
— Ничего, — хмыкнул Кайл.  
— Ты такое чудовище...  
— Я тебе разрешил это дерьмо оставить, и я теперь еще и чудовище?!  
— Это не дерьмо, это ребенок... И это не достижение — один раз сделать то, что надо делать всегда...  
— Да пошел ты! — психанул Кайл.  
Оглушительно хлопнув дверью, он свалил на всю ночь, оставив отца убирать труп и думать над своим поведением. Но, как и всегда, самостоятельно Кайрос не смог даже покормить девчонку.  
— Убожество какое, — хмыкнул вернувшийся Кайл, опершись плечом на дверной косяк и созерцая печальные попытки потушить пожар на кухне.  
— Позаботься о ней, пожалуйста... — жалобно попросил отец. — А если бы она и правда была твоей сестрой?  
— Убил бы на месте.  
— Даже если я после этого умру? Почему ты так к этому относишься?  
— Потому что ты мой!  
— Я не вещь.  
— Заткнись!  
— Прекрати... Просто вырасти этого ребенка, а потом она сама уйдет, и мы снова будем вдвоем... Я никого не буду любить как тебя...  
Он нагло врал. Чтобы использовать. Возможность в этом убедиться представилась уже в ближайшие дни.  
— Кайл не виноват... — объясняла девчонка, когда они с Кайросом остались наедине. — Если бы я не сбежала из дома, мама не пришла бы за мной и осталась жива...  
— Он ее убил. Он мог этого не делать, и ему это ничего не стоит.  
— Нет, это я ужасна... Мне больно, что она умерла, но я чувствую и облегчение...  
— Может, и я бы чувствовал, — вздохнул Кайрос, заставив вздрогнуть. — Мне так стыдно за это... Кайл обо мне заботится, но иногда мне страшно рядом с ним. Страшно возвращаться домой.  
— Я понимаю. Я тоже это чувствовала. Всегда.  
— Но ты вырастешь и сможешь сама о себе заботиться, а я не выживу один.  
— Я могу заботиться о тебе, — предложила девчонка.  
— Кайл меня не отпустит. Он разозлится, если узнает, что я хотел бы уйти. Ты не скажешь ему?  
— Нет, конечно, нет.  
— Я себя чувствую как в тюрьме... — вздохнул отец.  
— Убеги тайком.  
— Я его люблю...  
— Я свою мать тоже любила...  
— Он меня любит, как может...  
— Она тоже. Но она причинила мне боль. Ты не должен быть с ним, если тебе плохо, даже если он тебя любит.  
— Но он моя семья...  
Выходя из комнаты, Кайрос нос к носу столкнулся с сыном. И, безошибочно поняв по яростному взгляду, что он все слышал, задрожал, опуская голову. Явно готовясь крепко за все это получить.  
— Если тебе без меня будет лучше... — процедил Кайл.  
Кайрос быстро замотал головой и обнял, утыкаясь в плечо. Но Кайл отстранил его.  
— Ты прав. Я к тебе жесток.  
Кайрос заревел и снова полез обниматься. На этот раз Кайл обнял его в ответ, досадливо кривясь.  
— Хоть бы раз ответил мне! Сам бы дал в морду! Показал бы, что я не могу безнаказанно так себя вести!  
— Я так не могу... Не могу тебе сделать ничего плохого... Ты можешь быть каким угодно, а я не могу тебе ответить злом на зло...  
Ебаная безвольная тряпка.  
— Это делает тебя беззащитным и жалким.  
— Но это мой выбор. А ты выбираешь зло даже там, где без него можно обойтись.  
— Если бы не мое зло, ты бы просто не выжил!  
Его ответ заставил вздрогнуть.  
— Мне хочется умереть, когда ты меня бьешь. Мне кажется, что ты меня ненавидишь. Что тебе без меня будет лучше.  
— Это не так! Нет. Нет! Я просто... Ты прав. Я должен защитить тебя. Но я часто перегибаю палку...  
— Я тебя люблю. Я не хочу давать тебе сдачи.  
— Дурак!  
На самом деле он все-таки попытался. Заступился за девчонку. Глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с силами, и очень слабо стукнул по лбу, когда Кайл однажды влепил ей подзатыльник. Кайл застыл в шоке, а потом сощурился, обдавая его полным злости взглядом.  
— Ясно. Тебе дороже какой-то левый ребенок.  
— Я опять все сделал неправильно? — жалобно заныл Кайрос.  
— Ты заступился за ребенка, а за себя не можешь постоять!  
— Я и пытался...  
— К черту ее!  
Кайл схватил девчонку за горло и свернул ей шею раньше, чем Кайрос успел что-либо предпринять. А потом отбросил ее и ушел, оставив отца с ней наедине.  
Кайрос рухнул на колени, сотрясаясь в безудержных рыданиях. Девчонка пришла в себя буквально через пару минут и обняла его, чтобы утешить. А он крепко прижал ее к себе, зарываясь лицом в волосы, и прошептал:  
— Может, мне и правда от него уйти? Я так больше не могу...  
— Ты не будешь об этом жалеть?  
— Ему без меня будет лучше...  
— А ты его об этом спрашивал?  
— Он говорит, что без меня плохо. Он вообще много чего говорит. Говорит, что меня любит, но делает ужасные вещи. Мне плохо с ним и плохо без него.  
— Это моя вина...  
— Нет, так и до тебя было. Я вырастил садиста.  
Ему и правда не стоило рассчитывать, что Кайл позволит просто уйти. Он заметил, как отец пытался собрать вещи. Схватил его за шкирку и посадил на цепь во дворе. От этого накрыло долгожданное удовлетворение. И появилось ощущение, что все наконец на своих местах.  
— Теперь никуда не уйдешь, — с безумным удовольствием констатировал Кайл.  
— Ты сошел с ума... — печально ответил отец.  
— Я хочу уничтожить весь мир, чтобы мы остались только вдвоем.  
— Мы и так можем остаться вдвоем, но что мы будем делать? Зачем все это?  
— Ты вечно находишь неприятностей или шлюх. А так не сможешь.  
— И что будет? Буду на цепи сидеть? Ты только этого хочешь? Чтобы я у тебя на полочке лежал, как вещь?  
— Да.  
— Но я не вещь.  
— Мне плевать. Я делаю, как считаю нужным.  
Кайрос сжался, обхватив руками колени, и заплакал, уткнувшись в них лицом.  
— Я тебя хотел бросить... Тебе поэтому стало так плохо... Я не должен был... Я никогда о тебе не заботился... Ты все тянул на себе... Бедный ребенок...  
— Не плачь, — неуверенно попросил Кайл, с какой-то непривычной осторожностью решившись погладить его по волосам. А потом освободил от цепи.  
— Ты меня еще любишь? — тихо спросил отец, поднимая жалобные глаза.  
— Конечно! — выпалил Кайл, пылко прижимая его к себе. — Конечно!  
— Ты больше не будешь меня бить?  
— Я постараюсь...  
— А ее?  
Этот вопрос заставил вздрогнуть. То есть, девчонка каким-то образом осталась жива?  
Внутри снова всколыхнулась безудержная ярость. И Кайл вцепился в горло отцу.  
— Кто она?!  
— Она моя дочь...  
— Я ее убью!  
— Я тебе не дам, — решительно заявил Кайрос.  
— Ты уже со мной споришь!  
— Я буду с тобой драться, если придется.  
Кайл потрясенно застыл. Когда, как отец умудрился набраться такой наглости? Храбрый дурак, готовый ради этой девчонки на все.  
Кайл отбросил его и кинулся в дом. Девчонка пряталась в своей комнате. Он схватил ее за волосы и несколько раз ударил головой об стену, почти не задумываясь о том, что делает. Пока отец от нее не оттащил.  
Кайл вцепился ему в горло, но тут же ощутил боль от когтей, вонзившихся в руку. А потом отец ударил по роже и отшвырнул.  
Кайл ошалело смотрел, как он уносит девчонку прочь, слизывая кровь с ее лица. И не решался подняться. Исцарапанная рука болела. И в это было так трудно поверить. От того, что это вообще произошло, было гораздо больней.  
— Я не хочу больше жить в страхе, — бесстрастно сообщил вернувшийся отец, остановившись в дверях. — Я это терпел по собственной воле, а ребенок этого не выбирал. Это неправильно.  
Кайл стиснул зубы и задрожал. Мир рассыпался в одно мгновение. Когда отец твердо произнес:  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел.  
— Папа, не надо... — попросил Кайл, впервые опустившись до жалкой мольбы. — Не прогоняй меня... Я больше не стану так делать, я обещаю...  
— Я тебе не верю.  
Наверное, он все это заслужил.

***

Кайл просыпался в слезах уже второй день подряд. Было слишком больно просыпаться. Как и засыпать.  
— Страдаешь? — участливо спросил некто, сидящий у изголовья кровати. Кайл повернул голову и увидел черноволосого мужика в белом. Которого тут же осыпал любезностями.  
— А тебе чего, хмырь красноглазый?  
— Как грубо, — покачал головой мужик.  
— Ой какие мы ранимые, — пренебрежительно хмыкнул Кайл. — Как ты живешь-то с такой тонкой душевной организацией. Как ты вообще сюда попал, тебя эта доверчивая дура впустила?  
— Ты мне напоминаешь одного... Как бы выразиться... Вы с Кайросом похожи на одну знакомую мне парочку. Только они не родственники.  
— Что ты знаешь о Кайросе? — тут же напрягся Кайл, садясь на постели. — Ты был с ним знаком?  
— Мельком, — пожал плечами мужик.  
— Кто ты вообще такой?  
— Архангел Адам.  
Что, блять?!  
— Харэ выкабениваться, — посоветовал Адам. — Я тебе помочь хочу.  
— Да чтоб тебя мать обратно в пизду затолкала! — огрызнулся Кайл.  
— А ты все такой же злющий, — вздохнул Адам. — И работаешь менеджером по уборке территории от людей. Немного напоминаешь меня в молодости. Я тогда хотел отрезать Сатане башку, чтоб она мне говорила гадости, но драться не могла.  
Кайл не до конца понимал, проснулся ли вообще.  
— А однажды я напился вместе со своим сыном, и он проиграл мне в карты желание, — не унимался болтливый архангел. — Я попросил называть меня папой. Утром он спросил, что вчера было, и когда я ответил: «Ты меня обнимал и называл папой!», он сказал: «О господи, сколько я вчера выпил?! Какой ужас... Не буду больше никогда столько пить...».  
— Хули ты приперся?! — не выдержал Кайл. — Архангел ебаный! В Рай меня хочешь забрать?!  
— Сам такой, — обиделся Адам. — Больно ты мне нужен в Раю, хамло уебищное. Я принес тебе рай прям сюда — с доставкой на дом. Но придется поднять жопу, чтобы его получить.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Кайл невольно вздрогнул, когда один щелчок пальцев перенес в пространство бесконечной тьмы. Огляделся — вокруг не было вообще ничего. И от этого пробрал ледяной ужас. Что за хрень — что, так выглядел рай?  
— Это бездна, — как ни в чем не бывало сообщил Адам, обнаружившийся рядом. — Смерть. Если ты правда любишь Кайроса, ты его найдешь.  
— Что я должен буду за это отдать?

Он продал душу за бессмертье,  
Оставил черта в дураках.  
А черт с ухмылкой поздравляет —  
Ад уготован на земле.

Чего, блять?  
— Мироздание не так работает, — пояснил Адам. — Его не наебешь. Если это то, что тебе нужно — ты это получишь. Если нет — сработают предохранители. Нет ни кары, ни награды. Есть причинно-следственные связи и логика происходящего.  
Кайл рванулся вперед.  
Он шел по безликой пустоте. Бесконечно долго. И не мог никуда прийти — потому что ничего не существовало в этом странном пространстве. Может, он просто не был достоин отца. Не сделал чего-то важного. Он не понимал.  
Он пытался думать о нем. Вспоминал плохое и хорошее. Как вечно был груб и жесток, но, несмотря на это, любим. А отец вел себя словно ребенок. На базаре канючил: «Ну купи-и-и-и!» и хныкал, когда Кайл приказывал заткнуться. А все косились на них. Просил сладостей, а потом крошил ими на диван. И приходилось убирать за ним, самому будучи маленьким ребенком. И покупать ему сладости. И гладить его, когда он ревел, чем-то расстроенный. И играть с ним, когда он просил.  
— Наклонись, я тебе врежу, — однажды потребовал Кайл, мрачно глядя на отца, который наследил в доме, пройдя по только что вымытому полу. И он и правда наклонился и позволил ребенку ударить себя по щеке.  
Никогда. Никогда. Больше никогда.  
Во всепоглощающей тьме ничего невозможно было найти. Ничего.  
Кайл шел бесконечно долго. И в конце концов просто рухнул на колени, ощущая смертельную усталость. Он думал, что сможет дойти до края света. Но уже готов был сдаться. Это было не по силам. Победить смерть. Чем? Злостью? Ненавистью? Как это вообще работало? Было ли дело в любви?  
Головы коснулась теплая рука, заставив вздрогнуть. Кайл обернулся и не поверил глазам.  
Отец улыбался. Он выглядел немного иначе. В нем что-то неуловимо изменилось. Но это был именно он.  
Кайл задрожал, не находя сил пошевелиться. Даже вымолвить хоть слово. Лишь ощущал, как слезы текут по щекам. И вдруг задохнулся от смеси счастья и невыносимой боли, когда отец присел рядом и крепко прижал к себе.  
— Ты простил меня? — тихо шепнул Кайрос, целуя в макушку.  
— Это ты прости меня...  
— За что? Ты всегда обо мне заботился...  
— Ты из-за меня погиб!  
— Ты не виноват в моей смерти. Это бы случилось, даже если бы мы не поссорились. И это не ты меня убил.  
— Я должен был быть рядом!  
— Ты не мог оставаться со мной сутки напролет.  
— Я был неправ. Я ужасно с тобой поступил. Я все время видел кругом только плохое, и с тобой был грубым и злым, бил тебя, ругался на тебя.  
— Я не прислушался к тому, что хотел ты. Я думал только о себе.  
— Ты никогда мне не причинял вреда и никогда на меня не злился.  
— Я продолжал спать с другими, хоть тебе это не нравилось. Я должен был прислушаться к твоим желаниям.  
— А я к твоим.  
— Все хорошо, сынок, — улыбнулся Кайрос, слегка отстраняя, чтобы ободряюще заглянуть в глаза.  
— Я теперь никогда тебя не оставлю! — пообещал Кайл, отчаянно цепляясь за него.  
Тьма рассеялась. И, оглядевшись, Кайл осознал, что вернулся домой. Но видение не исчезло. Неужели это было правдой? Неужели отец и правда снова был жив?  
Солнце осветило его радостную лучезарную улыбку. И он тут же споткнулся о камень, заставив облегченно рассмеяться. Заставив поверить. Кайл подхватил его на руки и понес в дом, крепко прижав к себе. Величайшее сокровище. Не могло быть ничего ценней. Лишь бы его снова никто не отнял... Кайл не собирался больше никому этого позволять.  
— О! — восторженно воскликнул Кайрос, указывая на фигуру вдалеке. — Валя!  
Кайл раздраженно заскрежетал зубами. Только его сейчас не хватало! И какого черта он снова приперся искать смерти? Отчаянно хотелось побыть с отцом наедине. И вообще не допускать его больше до общения с озабоченными демонами, сбежавшими из Ада на сексуальную волю.  
Заметив их в свою очередь, Валафар ошеломленно застыл. И так и стоял, дожидаясь, пока они приблизятся. Кайрос попытался слезть, но Кайл удержал его на руках — поэтому он просто, с трудом дотянувшись, с улыбкой потрепал Валафара по волосам.  
— Хули ты приперся? — недружелюбно поинтересовался Кайл, делая шаг назад.  
— Вообще я хотел увидеть дочь, — выдавил Валафар, все еще ошалело пялясь на Кайроса. — Но, по-моему, удар туфлей по башке не прошел бесследно...  
— Я живой! — засмеялся отец. — Сынуля, дай ему меня потрогать!  
— Я никому и никогда больше не дам тебя трогать! — огрызнулся Кайл, быстро зашагав к дому. — И этот хмырь пусть забирает свое отродье и уебывает!  
— А от кого у тебя доча? — участливо спросил Кайрос, заглядывая через плечо на тащащегося позади Валафара.  
— От той бабы, которая тебя убила, — мрачно сообщил Кайл.  
— Какая прелесть! — умилился отец. — Валя с Касей такая хорошая пара!  
— Пара уебищных мудаков.  
Это было так в его духе — радоваться за тех, кто поучаствовал в его бедах и горестях. Кайл с дикой ненавистью к себе признал, что и правда не стал лучше совершенно ни на сколько. Все это снова вызывало дикое раздражение. Теперь лишь больше хотелось уничтожить весь мир и остаться вдвоем.  
Он предоставил Валафару возможность повидаться с дочерью. Сделать с ней уже что угодно. Лишь бы не мешал запереться с отцом в отдельной комнате и трахнуть его так пылко и страстно, как никогда.

***

Кайрос сидел и бухал за стойкой. Такой пьяный и сексуальный. Валафар подошел к нему сзади, недвусмысленно обнимая за пояс, и вкрадчиво шепнул на ушко:  
— Это не самое интересное удовольствие, недоступное в Аду. Хочешь, научу тебя настоящему наслаждению?  
Разомлевший от выпивки Кайрос был согласен на все.  
— А че это? — удивился он, озираясь, когда Валафар привел его в свой особняк.  
— Это люди.  
— Они раздетые!  
— Да. Так лучше.  
— А зачем?  
— Скоро узнаешь, — загадочно усмехнулся Валафар. — Скучно не будет. Вот скажи... Тебе нравится кто-нибудь из них?  
— Я их не знаю...  
— Зачем знать? Я спрашиваю про внешность.  
— Я не привык судить по внешности...  
— Не нужно судить. Выбери кого-нибудь, покажу кое-что.  
Кайрос ткнул пальцем в одну из девушек. Валафар подозвал ее и велел ей раздеться. А потом затащил Кайроса на кровать и стал раздевать уже его. Он ничего не понимал. Так недоуменно пялился на голых девок и не мог осознать, в чем смысл.  
— Потрогай, — усмехнулся Валафар, уложив его ладони на грудь девушки.  
— Мягкие, — изумленно заметил Кайрос. — Клево...  
Валафар велел девушке встать на колени и ласкать член уже полностью раздетого Кайроса. А потом сесть на него и начать двигаться. Кайрос практически не успел этим насладиться — слишком быстро кончил от тесной, обволакивающей теплоты ее лона.  
— Ну как? — вкрадчиво спросил Валафар, обнимая его за плечи.  
— Классно...  
— Я же говорил.  
— Еще хочу! — заявил Кайрос.  
— Хочешь со мной?  
— А так тоже можно?  
— Да.  
Каким же наслаждением было целовать его. Гладить, кусать, мять и царапать. А потом войти в него и чувствовать, как он весь напрягается и громко стонет, не в силах справиться с наплывом ощущений.  
Ночь наслаждений закончилась в тот момент, когда Валафар имел неосторожность показать, как мучает свой гарем. За который Кайрос тут же начал заступаться.  
— Это так же приятно, — пожал плечами Валафар. — К тому же... Они же всего лишь люди.  
— Нет, мне неприятно! Это жестоко и плохо!  
— Это возбуждает меня больше, чем обычный секс.  
Ранимый Кайрос уткнулся в сиськи ближайшей девушке и тихо всхлипнул. А она отчего-то проявила инициативу и утешающе погладила его по голове.

***

Валафар с неохотой открыл глаза. Член стоял, словно отголосок этого эротического сна-мечты. Жаль, что этого не было. Жаль, что даже сейчас приходилось дрочить на Кайроса и плакать, как когда-то давно.

Кайрос неслышно проскользнул в комнату, освещенную лишь тусклым светом ноутбука, который Валафар держал на коленях. Забрался к нему на кровать и узрел на экране именно то, чего ожидал — жесткую и извращенную порнуху.  
— У меня теперь секса нет, на меня Кассандра дуется, — тяжело вздохнул Валафар. — А я ебаться хочу! Я не привык так долго не ебаться!  
— Для тебя это никогда не было проблемой.  
— Не хочу больше ебаться без любви. Уйди, я буду дальше дрочить и плакать.  
Каким же он стал милым и хорошим. И чего стоило уговорить Кайла позволить ему остаться и пожить здесь какое-то время... Дочь побоялась с ним уходить, а он так хотел наладить контакт...  
— Тебе хорошо, у тебя сын есть, — сокрушался Валафар. — А у него с моей дочей что-нибудь было? Они мне внуков родят? Мне нужны внуки! Я хочу семью!  
— Боюсь, у моего сына вообще ни с кем кроме меня ничего никогда не было, — пожал плечами Кайрос, сочувственно погладив его по голове. — Роди сам.  
— Я не могу, мне некем! И я даже не знаю, чем нормальные отцы со своими детьми занимаются!  
— Я тоже не знаю, — признался Кайрос. — Кажется, то, что должны делать отцы для своих детей, мой сын всегда сам делал для меня. Содержал меня, заботился, за домом следил. Мне так всегда за это было стыдно...  
— Я хочу счастья! — отчаянно всхлипнул Валафар, хватая за плечи и жалобно заглядывая в глаза. — Семью хочу! Расскажи мне, каково это!  
— Это когда о тебе заботятся и любят, — улыбнулся Кайрос. — И тебе уютно и хорошо.  
— Твой сын тебя бил, тебе правда было с ним хорошо?  
— Он больше не будет...  
— Вот почему ты веришь, что он больше не будет, а Кассандра не поверила, что я больше не буду!  
— Может, потому, что ей уже и так хватило? — осторожно предположил Кайрос.  
— Или потому, что она умнее тебя, — хмыкнул Валафар. — Как думаешь, что тебе будет за то, что ты приперся ко мне посреди ночи? Наверняка втихаря, пока он спит.  
— Но тебя же что-то заставило измениться... Ты же захотел счастья и понял, что насилием его не добиться...  
— Я просто узнал, что ты мертв. И мне стало стыдно. Но теперь ты жив.  
— И ты будешь жить как раньше?  
— Нет. Пока нет. Но речь не обо мне.  
Кайрос откинулся на спинку и печально глянул на экран, на котором все еще трахались какие-то люди. Наверно, Валафар был прав. Сын не изменился. Но так хотелось быть с ним рядом. Несмотря на все его недостатки. Существовал ли способ делать это так, чтобы всем было хорошо?  
— Почему совесть пробуждается в людях только от боли и страданий? — вздохнул Кайрос. — Я не хочу этого. Мне это не нравится. Я не буду заставлять его страдать, чтобы воспитать в нем сострадание. Я не верю в такой подход. Я видел тех, кто способен вообразить добро — истинное, всеобъемлющее, не взращенное на страданиях. Я знаю, что существуют те, кто видят свет посреди безысходности, и он становится важнее, чем она.  
— Ты дурак. И умрешь снова. Потому что с таким подходом невозможно выжить. Может, на этот раз тебя прикончит уже твой сын.  
— Каким же ты стал нудным, — засмеялся Кайрос.  
— Зато ты не меняешься. Совсем не поумнел.  
— Ты переживаешь за меня?  
Валафар фыркнул и отвернулся. Это было так мило. Хоть он и не хотел в этом признаваться. Кайрос потискал его в объятиях, но когда он потянулся за поцелуем, не позволил большего.  
— Боишься его спровоцировать, — мрачно усмехнулся Валафар. — Готов согласиться на тюрьму, лишь бы сделать вид, что все хорошо.  
— Просто трахаться не хочу, — весело улыбнулся Кайрос. — Может, как-нибудь потом, когда сынуля привыкнет, что я снова рядом. Он так устал, пока меня трахал, что вырубился и уснул.  
— А ты сам-то чего не спишь?  
— Не хочется. Я так по всему этому соскучился. Я пойду пройдусь по лесу, хочешь со мной?  
— А пойдем, — согласился Валафар и вылез из-под одеяла. Но не потрудился напялить даже трусы.  
Он зажал в коридоре прямо у комнаты сына. Возня и попытки более-менее мирно отбиться заставили Кайла проснуться. Валафар получил по морде и был отброшен на пол. А сын наступил ему на горло и надавил, заставив судорожно захрипеть.  
— Не надо, — мягко попросил Кайрос, трогая его за плечо. — Он этого и добивался...  
— Да мне плевать! — рявкнул Кайл. — Ты легковерный придурок, и я любой ценой никому больше не позволю тебя обидеть!  
— А он переживал, что ты снова обидишь меня...  
Кайл пнул Валафара и обернулся, взглядом требуя объяснений. Кайрос виновато улыбнулся, беря его за руки. Но не до конца понимая, что именно стоит сказать. Поэтому выпалил невнятное и неуместное:  
— Ревность — это социальный конструкт!  
Валафар, все еще валяющийся на полу, глухо рассмеялся. Кайл хмуро поджал губы.  
— Ну сынуленька... — жалобно пробормотал Кайрос. — Пошли от этого плохого дяди, по лесу погуляем, одни, и никто меня больше не обидит...  
Кайл еще какое-то время стоял молча и испепелял взглядом, заставляя дико нервничать. А потом перекинул через плечо и утащил в лес. Осталось только помахать Валафару ручкой на прощание.  
Сын не стал бить. Не стал даже устраивать скандала. Просто прошел пешком пару километров — вглубь, в чащу, и, остановившись, поставил на землю. Кайрос неловко куснул губы и пригладил его растрепавшиеся волосы. Кайл взял за подбородок, заставляя смотреть ему в глаза. А потом поцеловал — удивительно бережно и нежно.  
— Сынуля, ты такой милый, — улыбнулся Кайрос, тиская его за щечки, и чмокнул в нос. — Вы все меня так любите. Заступаетесь за меня. Хотите, чтобы меня не обижали.  
— Пообещай, — гаркнул Кайл нервно и натянуто. — Пообещай, что больше никогда не позволишь кому-то себя убить. Даже если это будет кто-то близкий. Пообещай, что дашь мне сдачи, если я снова сорвусь.  
— Я не могу такого пообещать, — улыбнулся Кайрос. — Мне жаль, что так получилось... Что я так надолго оставил тебя... Но я не стану защищаться, если мне при этом придется причинить кому-то вред. Это не значит, что я не стану бороться за жизнь... Но я не отниму чужую ради своей. И тебя я никогда не ударю. Даже несильно. Я не могу, ты мой сын.  
Кайл дернул на себя и крепко обнял. Заплакал, зарывшись лицом в волосы. Кайрос утешающе погладил его по голове, обнимая в ответ. В ночном лесу было так тихо и темно, но совсем не страшно. Только слегка прохладно. Пели ночные птицы, шелестел ветер, где-то вдалеке журчал ручей. И здесь наконец стало можно остаться наедине.  
— Тот, кто показал мне бездну, сказал, что я смогу найти тебя там, если действительно люблю, — непривычно тихо прошептал Кайл. — Я смог...  
— А ты сомневался в себе? — улыбнулся Кайрос, не переставая гладить его.  
Сын поцеловал — пылко и страстно, но не грубо и собственнически, как раньше. Отчаянно, преданно. Будто прося за все прощения. Кайрос ответил, и они медленно переместились на траву, принимаясь избавлять друг друга от одежды. А потом лежали на поляне и смотрели на звезды. Пока Кайрос, заскучав, не потерся о сына обнаженным телом и игриво не куснул за бок.  
— А если бы одна из твоих баб от тебя залетела? — внезапно напряженно спросил Кайл, беря за плечо и заставляя встретиться взглядами. — Ты бы посчитал это семьей? Ты бы припер этого ребенка домой? Ты бы ненавидел меня за то, что я убил его?  
— А ты бы убил?  
— Да.  
— Даже если бы это причинило мне боль?  
— Да.  
— Неправда, — улыбнулся Кайрос, погладив сына по щеке — тот почему-то вздрогнул. — Так не поступают с теми, кого любят. А ты меня любишь.  
— Наивный болван, — оскалился Кайл.  
Кайрос обхватил его щеки руками и заткнул поцелуем извергающий ругательства рот. Сын постоянно злился по пустякам. Может, он просто боялся остаться брошенным? Поэтому вечно так себя вел?  
— У меня не могло быть других детей. Я встречал чувака, который объяснил мне, как это работает. Мало просто потрахаться. Надо еще испытать очень сильные эмоции. Никто никогда не вызывал у меня таких эмоций, как твоя мама. И ты.  
— Какого чувака? — напрягся Кайл. — Откуда он это знал?  
— Он сказал, что он архангел Рая.  
— Адам?  
— Ты его тоже знаешь?  
— Он привел меня в бездну.  
Как это было здорово. Что все так сложилось. Что они снова лежали в объятиях друг друга. Что удалось сделать кого-то лучше, что кому-то было не все равно.  
И никто больше не беспокоил до самого рассвета. А потом пришлось возвращаться домой.  
Они шли назад, держась за руки. И улыбались, переглядываясь. Столько воспоминаний приходило в голову. Приятных и печальных. Грустных и смешных.  
Как-то однажды Кайрос залез в холодильник в жару. Кайл выгреб оттуда за шкирку и отругал. Уложил на колени и отшлепал. А когда нашел прихваченные из холодильника пироженки, отобрал и вместо них сунул под нос заботливо скрученный кукиш.  
Он вечно приходил домой в отвратительном настроении и, скинув ботинки, разваливался на диване, закинув ноги на подлокотник. Требовал принести ему пива. Кайрос приносил и ложился рядом. И они долго обнимались и тискались. Целовались. А от него пахло пивом. Он никогда не рассказывал, как прошел день.  
— Сынуль, ты у меня такой ласковый! — умилился Кайрос, вспомнив, как на очередную разбитую бутылку сын отреагировал злобным: «Рукожоп ебаный!», а потом жестко трахнул, вжав в стол и держа за волосы, вместо того, чтобы бить.  
— Я?! — аж поперхнулся Кайл.  
— Сынуленька! — восторженно засюсюкал Кайрос, потрепав его за щечку. И чмокнул в нос, заставив еще больше растеряться. — Ты такой милый!  
— Придурок, — грубо буркнул сын, отворачиваясь в явном смущении. И еще крепче сжимая руку. Из его уст это звучало как признание в любви.  
Его пальцы дрогнули, стоило прикоснуться губами к ладони. А потом он просто прижал к ближайшему дереву и очень долго целовал.  
— Ты!.. — отвлек ошеломленный возглас, заставив обернуться.  
— Ой, Кася... — слегка растерялся Кайрос, неловко ерзая, все еще прижатый к стволу. — Привет...  
Кассандра побледнела. А потом закрыла лицо руками и облегченно разрыдалась. Она немного постарела, но все еще была такой милой девочкой. Хотелось обнять ее и утешить, но сын слишком крепко держал.  
— Забирай своего ебаря и уебывайте из моего дома! — грубо заявил он, оскалившись. — Вместе с вашим отродьем!  
Лицо Кассандры тут же приобрело суровое выражение, и она отчего-то взялась за пистолет.  
— Так нельзя! — возмутился Кайрос, храбро закрывая грудью невоспитанного сынулю. — А ну быстро миритесь!  
Но никто не пожелал мириться. Кайл оттеснил в сторону и набросился на Кассандру. И оба они очень удивились, когда Кайрос кинулся в гущу сражения, чтобы разнять.  
Кассандра ушла, стоило оттащить от нее сына. Провожая ее взглядом, Кайл сидел на земле и сердито сопел.  
— Она тебя не ранила? — обеспокоился Кайрос, присаживаясь рядом. — Ходят тут всякие плохие тети, обижают моего сыночку... Ничего, папа их всех разгонит!  
— Папа... — измученно вздохнул Кайл, заглядывая в глаза. — Какой же ты...  
Узнать, какой же, не представилось возможности. Кайл опрокинул на себя и поцеловал.  
Когда они наконец добрались до дома, там уже что-то происходило. Кассандра говорила с дочерью. А потом, фыркнув в ответ на упрямое: «Я останусь здесь», двинулась дальше по коридору.  
— Мадам, че вам надо? — равнодушно-надменно вопросил Валафар, в комнате которого она скрылась.  
— Ты хотел еще детей? — наехала Кассандра, и ее командный голос был слышен даже оттуда.  
— Нет.  
— А придется!  
— Ну заебись теперь!  
Кайрос искренне обрадовался за них. Зато Кайл прошел в комнату, разъяренно пыхтя, и, взяв их обоих за шкирки, выпнул из дома.  
— Девочку хоть не выгоняй, — жалобно попросил Кайрос, повиснув на нем. — Вырастет — сама уйдет. Она же их в родители не выбирала, ее-то за что?  
Показалось, что сын едва заметно вздрогнул. А потом молча обнял. Кажется, согласился. Поэтому Кайрос расслабился и с улыбкой прижался к нему.

Кайл обвел взглядом сад и обнаружил отца дремлющим, развалившись на качелях. Опять обожрался ягод и уснул — вот же придурок. Проворчав что-то себе под нос, Кайл подошел и укрыл его пледом. Кайрос завозился и сонно приоткрыл глаза.  
— Ой, сынуля, — тут же ласково улыбнулся он. — Ты такой заботливый...  
Он казался таким теплым и беззащитным спросонья. Хотя, пожалуй, он всегда таким казался. Добрый, веселый, способный одарить искренней нежностью. Кайл ответил, когда он потянулся за поцелуем. Но удержал его руку, когда он полез в штаны.  
— Там шмакодявка приперлась, — с досадой сообщил Кайл, неохотно отстраняясь. — И эти...  
Больше всего хотелось перебить всех непрошенных гостей и остаться с отцом наедине.  
Кайрос вышел к ним и обрадованно поздоровался. Кайл примостился в уголке, решив не мешать им общаться. В конце концов, они не виделись уже довольно давно. На Кассандре годы сказались особенно сильно — она ведь была человеком. Вечно молодой демон и изо всех сил молодящаяся сексуальная бабка в обтягивающем платье смотрелись очень забавно. Сколько ей теперь стукнуло? Семьдесят? Семьдесят пять? Если уж кто не изменился совсем, так это Валафар. Интересно, он все еще огребал от нее туфлей по морде, или здоровье уже не позволяло ей так его воспитывать?  
Зато Делайла больше не пряталась в бесформенную одежду и не краснела от слова «хуй». Переросла детские комплексы. Преодолела ненависть к себе и сострадание к мудакам. Развалилась на диване как у себя дома, закинув голые ноги на стол и даже не потрудившись снять ботинки. Короткие шорты почти совсем ничего не прикрывали. В отличие от длинного кожаного плаща нараспашку. Она наконец выглядела агрессивно — да и, что там, даже могла дать в глаз.  
— А сколько у вас детей? — с любопытством спросил Кайрос.  
— Пятеро, кажется, — озадаченно задумался Валафар. — Я что-то их давно не пересчитывал... Они разъехались, кто куда.  
— Хочется верить, что они выросли психически здоровыми, — мрачно хмыкнул Кайл.  
— Не стоит на это рассчитывать, — уверила Делайла.  
Кассандра фыркнула и отвернулась, надменно задирая подбородок. Интересно, Валафар ее еще трахал? И если да, то как она не разваливалась в процессе?  
— У нас такие пессимистичные дети, — печально вздохнул Кайрос, заставив нервно поперхнуться. — Вечно во всем видят только плохое.  
— Ты хороший, — угрожающе нахмурился Кайл. — А они — мудаки.  
Кайрос смущенно заулыбался от такой похвалы. И захотелось сгрести его в охапку и унести на край света, чтобы никакие мудилы не касались своими грязными лапами такого сокровища. Почти так Кайл и поступил — только утащил его всего лишь в спальню. А он хихикал, с удовольствием сидя на ручках, и игриво кусал за уши, отчего по телу будто пробегали разряды тока. Наверно, невозможно было ощутить себя более счастливым. Они были вместе. Все было хорошо.


	22. Глава 22. Темные короли

Где-то там, на родимой земле  
Луч блеснул, прорываясь во мгле.  
Тьму рассеявший истины свет  
Вдруг погас. Тьма, свет... Истины нет.

— Сколько ты уже не ходил на ее концерты?  
Аэн выключил телефон и уставился на Иллариона тяжелым взглядом. Он пытался побыть один. Но в тесной городской двушке сделать это было сложно. Угнетал этот быт, угнетали люди. Суета, грязь, шум. От этого медленно, но верно развивался невроз.  
— У животных в зоопарке утрачивается связь с природой, — мрачно произнес Аэн. — У людей в государствах тоже. И те, и другие уже не выживут на свободе.  
Илларион ничего не ответил. Только внимательно слушал.  
— Я не могу увидеть, как именно деградировало бытие, — продолжил Аэн, отворачиваясь и нервно сцепляя пальцы. — Я лишь вижу, что деволюция коснулась не только человечества. В раю нет того, что творится здесь. В животном мире нормально насилие. Иерархия. Охота. Естественный отбор. Я раньше думал, что таков облик бытия. Что человек выше этого, потому что ему дана свобода воли. Право выбирать быть лучше. А потом я расширил свой кругозор. И мне стало мерзко от осознания, что раз у животных нет свободы воли, и они даже не способны осознать свое существование и свои поступки, то они никак не смогли бы избежать влияния человечества. Во Вселенной есть какие-то предохранители, но человечество все равно способно влиять на облик бытия. Как существа, способные на осознанность и свободу воли, люди заставляют все вокруг адаптироваться под себя. Своими действиями рождают противодействие. Природа очень восприимчива. Я читал разные научные исследования. Там было в том числе и о дрессировке. О механизмах работы примитивного разума. Люди знают, как это работает. Но никто из них не смог предположить, что особи с более примитивным разумом с самого начала перенимали повадки людей. Они считают, что человечество начало свой путь с насилия и дикости, а не пришло к этому и не повело за собой всех остальных. Они не могут предположить, что мир начал подстраиваться под изобретенную ими жестокость. Что он был создан совершенным. Вселенский разум, способный создать бытие, никогда не создал бы столько бессмысленной жестокости. Людям дали свободу воли, а они выбрали все это. С этим тяжело примириться. Разве не позорно иметь разум и совершенно им не пользоваться?  
— Если свобода воли из всего населения планеты есть только у людей, не кажется ли тебе, что Богу было просто плевать на всех остальных? На тех, кто даже не может осознать свои страдания и свое существование? Ты никогда не хотел его об этом спросить?  
— Не хотел, — еще больше помрачнел Аэн. — Не могу. Мне стыдно, что я не способен сам понять ход его мыслей. Смысл его задумок. Я не могу больше осуждать его за то, чего не понимаю. Я никогда больше не стану ни о чем его спрашивать. Я разберусь сам, сколько бы времени на это ни ушло.  
— Ты хочешь верить не только в его разумность, но и в его доброту.  
— Я хочу верить в торжество разума над всем вселенским дерьмом. Больше просто не во что верить.  
— Ты слишком веришь в разум. Даже когда совсем не наблюдаешь его вокруг себя. Ты говоришь о том, что человек наделен осознанностью. Но много ли людей в этом городе живут не бессознательно? Не потому, что позволили кому-то выдрессировать себя, запрограммировать на определенные повторяющиеся действия? Если толпа начнет состоять из более умных людей, ее общий коэффициент разума вообще не повысится. Первична независимость. Способность стоять на своем. Убежденность в своей правоте. Только это ограждает от влияния антиразума. Анализ навязываемого. Сортировка поступающей в мозг информации.  
— Я всегда ненавидел фразу «бытие определяет сознание». Это очень удобное оправдание, чтобы не думать головой и подчиняться стаду. Я уверен, что и во времена инквизиции находилось немало людей, которые понимали, что вокруг творится дичь. И никакое бытие их сознание не определяло. Просто удобно прятаться за оправданиями. Люди конвертируют стресс и психотравмы в злость и ненависть, но сделать их счастливыми может быть недостаточно. Во всяком случае, не за одно поколение. Счастье дурака и счастье самодостаточного человека, способного думать — это две разные вещи. Дурак будет заблуждаться, что счастлив. А неудовлетворенность никуда не денется, и он продолжит ее проецировать. Я думал, быть властелином реальности легче. Я не думал, что людей надо учить пользоваться разумом. Я думал, что достаточно сделать их счастливыми.  
— С Себастьяном у тебя получилось.  
— Себастьян никогда не был дураком.  
В Сообществе вообще не держали дураков. А вот тщеславных и наивных...  
— Я понял, что на самом деле не хотел бы делать человечество лучше. Я хотел бы, чтобы оно вымерло и перестало мне угрожать. Я его боюсь.  
Илларион улыбнулся краем губ.  
— Тебе страшно? Потому что ты понял, что вся твоя жизнерадостная самоуверенность базировалась только на недостатке информации?  
— А как ты сам с этим живешь?  
— Мне никогда не нравилось жить. Моя жизнь скучна и тосклива. В ней нет ничего хорошего. Я живу потому, что это единственный известный мне способ существования. Мать рассказывала мне об альтернативе. В бездне тоска стала бы еще невыносимей.  
— Ты никогда не чувствовал себя счастливым?  
— Мне нравилось на тебя смотреть. И проводить с тобой время. Но я никогда не смогу разочароваться в жизни, как ты, я ей никогда не очаровывался.  
— А во мне?  
— И в тебе. Мне не нужно многого. Мне плевать, что ты проявляешь агрессию. Что хочешь меня убить. Это не имеет значения, пока ты остаешься рядом. Потому что без тебя моя жизнь пуста. Ты заставляешь меня хоть что-то чувствовать. Это не причиняет мне моральной боли. А к физической я давно привык.  
Захотелось одновременно врезать ему и обнять. Его было жаль. Но какой же он был циничной и беспринципной сволочью.  
Невозможно было мыслить безоценочно, обладая разумом со свободой воли. А иногда так хотелось. Посмотреть на вещи не через призму собственных психотравм.  
— Пошли прогуляемся, — напряженно предложил Аэн, резко вставая с кровати.  
Находиться здесь больше было невыносимо. В тесной и давящей духоте.  
Во дворе стало не сильно лучше. Но все же там нашлось относительно тихое и спокойное место. Аэн прислонился к дереву и, скрестив руки на груди, закрыл глаза, вдыхая пусть и чуть более свежий, но все равно отвратно загрязненный воздух. Им, бессмертным, это было противно, но хотя бы безвредно. А как здесь выживали смертные, Аэн решительно не понимал.  
Вовсю палило солнце. Вокруг носились дети. И даже в теньке под раскидистым деревом невозможно было расслабиться. Тщетно попытавшись, Аэн не смог даже за пару десятков минут.  
— Я не хочу видеться с Кайлой, — сообщил он, обратив взгляд на стоящего рядом Иллариона. — И за людьми наблюдать больше не могу. У меня нет сил здесь оставаться. Давай вернемся в королевство.  
Илларион пожал плечами. Ему это было безразлично.  
— Давай только заедем на кладбище, — предложил он. — Там хорошо.  
Да. Уж явно лучше, чем здесь.  
— В мое королевство, — напряженно дополнил Аэн. — Хочу повидать Вестера. И Юдифь.  
— Ты считал себя независимым, но всю жизнь позволял дурить себе голову. Был ведомым то Вестером, то Сообществом. А потом Астарот убедил тебя стать повелителем тьмы.  
— Заткнись, — едва сдерживаясь, посоветовал Аэн. — Не тебе об этом говорить. Родительство — это само по себе игра с человеческими жизнями. Даже если ты не принимал в моей жизни участия. Может, я лопух, может, я прислушиваюсь к кому попало. Но мне никто не предоставил выбора, зависеть ли от тебя. Никто не спросил, нужны ли мне твои гены. Это не моя вина. А твоя.  
— Это не вина, — спокойно ответил Илларион. — Ничего плохого в моих генах нет. Ты ненавидишь свои пороки и удобно списываешь их наличие на наследственность. Хотя у тебя был выбор — гордиться ими или пытаться их искоренять.  
Снова не получилось сдержаться. Аэн, правда, старался не бить по лицу — вокруг были люди, и Иллариону не стоило оставаться сейчас без очков.  
— А ну пошли вон отсюда! — прикрикнула какая-то возмущенная женщина. — Вечно тут студенты пьяные шастают! Валите драться к себе в общагу! Вот молодежь пошла!  
Аэн даже слегка растерялся. Неужели они выглядели совсем как бомжи?  
— Мне за пятьдесят, — усмехнулся он, снисходительно глядя на женщину, которая годилась в дочери. — А он мой отец.  
— Он выглядит младше тебя! — не поверила женщина, подозрительно прищуриваясь.  
— Мы некроманты.  
— Зря ты это, — как ни в чем не бывало осудил Илларион, когда женщина развернулась и ушла, возмущенно пыхтя.  
— Зря? — огрызнулся Аэн. — Меня задолбало их мышление! Их иерархия, их стереотипы! Тебе водку не продают без паспорта, а тебе лет больше, чем всей их цивилизации!  
— Водка у них все равно паршивая, — пожал плечами Илларион. — А если ты так бесишься, что тебе помешали меня бить, то можем продолжить дома.  
Глубоко вздохнув, Аэн попытался успокоиться. А потом взял отца за запястье и потащил домой. Бить его уже расхотелось. Как-то пропал настрой. Зато захотелось выпить. Поэтому спустя четверть часа они уже сидели на кухне, а между ними стояла стремительно пустеющая бутылка нормальной водки.  
— Кухня двух сильнейших некромантов, — усмехнулся Аэн, пробежавшись взглядом по стенам. — Яркие цвета. Обои в цветочек. Вряд ли люди так себе представляли темных королей.  
— С точки зрения людей ты просто нервный алкаш, который бьет сожителя.  
Черт. Как же это было забавно.  
— У людей есть сказка о бессмертном темном короле, которому нельзя смотреть в глаза.  
— Никто никогда не узнает во мне темного короля. По их представлению темные короли выглядят скорее как ты, чем как я.  
— Думаешь, качок на турнике больше похож на темного короля, чем тощий парень в рваных джинсах и кедах?  
— Себастьян похож на стереотипного темного короля.  
— Ты просто не видел его живущим среди людей.  
Илларион едва заметно улыбнулся. Аэн глухо засмеялся и снова потянулся за водкой. На душе было так отвратно, что хотелось довести себя до такого состояния, когда стало бы на все наплевать.  
— Я чувствую, что и правда становлюсь одним из них, — признался он, опрокидывая стопку. — Нервным алкашом, бьющим сожителя. Человечество того не стоит. И не говори, что это мой выбор — поддаваться ли влиянию среды. Я знаю. Но я устал. Я хочу домой.  
Илларион ничего не ответил. Только протянул руку и погладил по предплечью. Будто попытался приободрить.  
Аэн знал, что смена обстановки не помогает. Что все дерьмо он несет внутри. Но так хотелось вернуться в королевство. Выходить по утрам не на заасфальтированную площадку с турниками, а шагать босиком по траве. Обливаться ледяной водой не в тесном душе, а на прохладном свежем ветру. Созерцать бескрайние природные просторы вместо суетливых серых улиц. Отвратительно искусственных. Как это все опротивело. Как не хотелось здесь жить.  
— Я никогда не называл тебя отцом.  
— Я не хочу быть твоим отцом. Но это уже произошло. И если бы не это, тебя бы не было вообще. Для меня это стоит того.  
— Я хочу перестать смотреть на тебя как на отца, который что-то мне должен и не додал. Я мог расти как принц. Я мог не продаваться Сообществу. Я ненавижу тебя за это. Но это лучшее, что ты мог для меня сделать. Не отравлять мое детство своим присутствием. Ты отвратительный отец.  
— А ты отвратительный сын.  
Он впервые говорил это. Впервые предъявлял такие претензии. Казалось, что ему плевать. Что он вообще не хотел бы этого родства. А теперь он заявил, что недоволен его качеством.  
— А чего ты от меня хочешь? — растерялся Аэн.  
— Ничего. Ты просто объективно не соответствуешь критериям хорошего сына.  
— И что?  
— Ничего. Я просто поддерживаю беседу.  
— Ниче не понял, — мотнул головой Аэн, потирая висок. — Видать, мало выпил.  
Илларион снова сдержанно улыбнулся. На него что, так действовал алкоголь?  
— Иногда мне все же хочется быть для тебя отцом. Иногда мне хочется, чтобы ты хоть немного уважал мое мнение. И перенимал мой опыт. Иногда мне хочется почувствовать, что мы одна семья.  
Надо же. Он все не переставал удивлять.  
— Что тебе мешает?  
— Твое нежелание быть моим сыном.  
— Я останусь им вне зависимости от моего желания.  
— Это о поведении, а не о родственных связях.  
— О каком поведении? Что я должен делать, слушать твои наставления?  
— Дети заботятся о родителях в старости.  
— Ты-то тут при чем? У тебя вечная молодость. Тебе водку без паспорта не продают.  
— Да что ты пристал с этой водкой, — устало вздохнул Илларион, роняя голову на руку. — А паспорта у тебя тоже нет.  
— У меня свидетельство о рождении есть, — усмехнулся Аэн. — Я же в этой жизни родился у человеческих королей. У них документы были обязательны для всех. Но они сейчас недействительны, потому что такой человеческой страны больше нет. Кстати, а на кого ты квартиру оформлял?  
— На Кайлу.  
— А у нее откуда паспорт?  
— Я не спрашивал.  
— Я же говорю, что ты хреновый отец.  
— А ты хреновый сын. Ты же тоже не спрашивал.  
— Да я об этом даже не задумывался! И не напоминай, что она моя мать, меня каждый раз передергивает!  
— Ты такой впечатлительный.  
— А ты такое бревно! Если бы тебя трахал нормальный человек, у него бы от созерцания твоей кирпичной рожи просто не встал!  
— Тебя наш секс не устраивает?  
— Меня в тебе все не устраивает!  
— Прискорбно.  
— Это все, что ты можешь сказать?!  
— А чего ты от меня хочешь?  
— Ничего! — передразнил Аэн. — Я просто поддерживаю беседу!  
Илларион тихо рассмеялся. А бухой он, однако же, проявлял чуть больше эмоций, чем на трезвую. Может, ему надо было чаще бухать?  
В тот день уже никуда не получилось поехать. Только вырубиться и уснуть.  
Аэн проснулся, когда вовсю светило солнце. Он лежал с Илларионом в обнимку. Подробности происходящего перед сном помнились плохо. Но вряд ли они спали бы одетыми, если бы потрахались вчера.  
Во сне он выглядел таким же, как и всегда. Расслабленно-сдержанным. И ни единой эмоции по-прежнему не отражалось у него на лице.  
Приведя себя в порядок, уже под вечер они наконец отправились на кладбище. Было здорово в последний раз нестись по городу на мотоцикле. И чувствовать, как Илларион прижимается сзади, обхватывая руками. Что, все же, Кайла находила в городской жизни? Кроме возможности гнать по трассе Аэну не понравилось ничего.  
— А ведь разрешения на вождение у тебя тоже нет, — задумчиво произнес Илларион, слезая с мотоцикла. — Тебя когда-нибудь останавливали за превышение скорости?  
— Я их вырубал магией, — неохотно признался Аэн. — Я старался не причинять никому вреда ради собственной выгоды с тех пор, как стал повелителем тьмы. Но другого решения мне в голову не пришло, да и поваляться пару минут на асфальте, пока я не уеду подальше — не ахти какой вред.  
— Да ты страшный человек, — тихо засмеялся Илларион.  
— А что бы ты сделал?  
— Я бы просто посмотрел им в глаза.  
— Конечно. Ты же безжалостный.  
— Ты говорил, что я еще и бессовестный.  
Похоже, он еще и издевался.  
Аэн прижал его к ближайшему надгробному камню и поцеловал. Грубо и властно, выражая этим раздражение и недовольство. Илларион обнял за шею, отвечая. И снова отчего-то засмеялся. Это уже начинало напрягать.  
— С короткими волосами ты и правда похож на классического качка. С длинными тебя хотя бы можно было принять за байкера.  
— Это тебя можно принять за байкера, — недоуменно хмыкнул Аэн. — Тебя вообще ни разу за такой прикид побить не пытались?  
— Обычно нет. Хотя за кожанку однажды пытались. Подошли и спросили: «Че, крутой?».  
— И что, ты посмотрел им в глаза?  
Илларион издал тихий смешок. Нет, Аэн правда не понимал, чего он ржет. Может, он еще накатил с утра?  
— Когда я покупал квартиру, мы с Кайлой делали вид, что я ее сын.  
Да, пожалуй, это и правда было очень смешно.  
— Ты мне об этом никогда не рассказывал.  
— Зря. Надо было рассказать.  
— Я вообще не знал, что вы общаетесь.  
— Мы не общались. Это было один-единственный раз. Она просто не стала отказывать мне в просьбе.  
— Она не хочет тебя видеть? Ты с ней так и не поговорил?  
— Мне нечего ей сказать. Я не испытываю угрызений совести. И ничего не могу ей дать. А она ничего не может дать мне.  
— Ты видишь смысл только в общении со мной?  
— Да.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что через тебя я чувствую любовь. И это делает меня счастливым.  
— А меня общение с тобой делает несчастным.  
— Даже сейчас?  
Нет, пожалуй, он был прав. Сейчас оказался не тот случай. Невозможно было чувствовать себя несчастным, ощущая на губах сладость поцелуев. Наверно, не стоило называть вчера Иллариона бревном. Бревно не смогло бы возбудить за минуту.  
Он всегда прикасался так осторожно и нежно. Чувственно. И говорил этим больше, чем словами и мимикой.  
Даже сам воздух загородного кладбища — чистый, свежий, летний, переполненный ароматами цветов и трав — дарил потрясающее наслаждение. Напоминал о доме. Все здесь дышало жизнью. Потому что здесь не было живых людей. Никто не приходил сюда, чтобы изгадить это прекрасное место. Однако на этот раз система дала сбой.  
Незаметно подкрасться людям не удалось, но Аэн позволил одному из них выстрелить, высунувшись из-за дерева. И с легкостью остановил пулю в метре от себя. Это должно было их напугать, продемонстрировать силу — но они решительно обступили, хоть и явно нервничали. Нацелили дула бесполезных пистолетов. Илларион снял очки, и нападавшим тут же пришлось отвернуться.  
— Я же предупреждал, — безразлично пожал плечами он. — Не стоило тебе говорить той женщине, кто мы такие.  
Будто люди могли хоть как-то навредить. Да это просто было еще одно развлечение напоследок.  
— Есть довольно неприятная часть нашей магии, — усмехнулся Аэн. — И довольно бесполезная. Которой редко пользуются. Поэтому о ней мало кто знает наверняка, но в ваших книгах я что-то об этом читал.  
Когда полусгнившие мертвецы начали вставать из могил, некоторые из нападавших едва не выронили пистолеты. Слабонервные, глупые. Если таких отправляли противостоять магам... Человечество было бы обречено, будь магам до него вообще хоть какое-нибудь дело.  
Однако люди оказались чуть умнее, чем на первый взгляд. Пуля прилетела будто из ниоткуда — видимо, пока слабонервная массовка отвлекала внимание, где-то прятался нормальный снайпер. Рана в плече затянулась почти мгновенно. Это по-прежнему не могло причинить никакого вреда — зато этим опрометчивым действием люди навлекли на себя реальную беду, хотя Аэн планировал их просто немного напугать.  
Он и сам слегка испугался, увидев Иллариона в ярости. Для того, чтобы он вышел из себя, оказалось достаточно такой малости. Он заступился за самое дорогое в своей жизни. Вокруг мгновенно вспыхнул огонь, окружив кольцом. Людям стало некуда отступать — зато мертвецы спокойно проходили внутрь и нападали. Поняв, кто действительно представляет угрозу, нападавшие начали палить в Иллариона, стараясь на него не смотреть — и даже попадали. Но это мало что им дало. Зато он очень метко кидал в них огненные шары.  
Аэн слишком растерялся. Раньше он бы не мешкал и присоединился. Но теперь не хотел убивать — ведь мог позволить себе этого не делать. Этот спектакль стоило заканчивать. Однако закончился он неожиданно. Совсем не так, как Аэн хотел.  
Прорвавшись через огонь, в грудь Иллариона врезался луч энергетического пистолета. Не стоило забывать о снайпере. О новых технологиях. И о том, что Илларион все еще может умереть.  
Было достаточно секунды, чтобы расщепить всех вокруг на атомы. И кинуться к нему — лежащему на земле. Это вдруг показалось таким абсурдным. Все это. Такое неправильное. Чуждое. Словно омерзительный сон.  
Аэн рухнул на колени и несколько минут тупо пялился на мертвого отца. Это было так глупо. Потерять что-то теперь. Из-за людей. Из-за своей беспечности. Как вообще это вышло? Почему, зачем?  
— Да, всесилие так и работает, — раздался за спиной печальный голос сидящего на надгробном камне Астарота. — Когда у тебя его нет, ты вину за свои ошибки можешь хоть на мироздание свалить, а теперь хрен уже найдешь оправдание.  
Аэн нервно рассмеялся. И, опершись о землю, накрыл лицо рукой.  
— Я спрашивал его недавно: «Что я должен прожить, чтобы стать тем собой?». Знаешь, что он ответил?  
— Знаю.  
— Смерть.


	23. Глава 23. Прозрение

Было так странно и возбуждающе видеть его таким. Покорным, податливым, послушным. Он так преданно смотрел в глаза. И никогда не протестовал против прикосновений. К этому поначалу так трудно было привыкнуть. Но теперь Астароту казалось, что он сделал все правильно. Ведь им обоим было от этого хорошо.  
Сколько так прошло времени? Месяц, полтора? Так мало. Но Арею стало значительно легче. Он чувствовал его заботу. Его власть. Его любовь. Все, в чем нуждался. Все, чего хотел.  
— Иди ко мне, — шепнул Астарот с улыбкой, прижимаясь к нему сзади и хватая за бедра. Арей тут же слегка подался навстречу, оттопыривая задницу, чтобы позволить вставшему члену уткнуться в нее. — Можно в тебе погреться?  
За все это время Арей еще ни разу не ответил «нет». Он вообще ничего не говорил. Только отдавался. Ему нравилось, когда Астарот раздевал его, лаская. И лапал, заставляя бесстыдно постанывать. Без лишних слов.  
Астарот нагнул его над столом, открывая себе вид на призывно оттопыренные ягодицы. И, раздвинув их, принялся вылизывать промежность, проникая в нее языком. Арей стонал, захлебываясь желанием, и цеплялся когтями за стол. Когда Астарот вставил ему, он выгнулся и закричал. В нем было так хорошо и тепло, он так мягко и ласково обнимал собой, что хотелось еще и еще.  
После оргазма Астарот никогда не выходил из него сразу. Порой трахал снова и снова, так и не вытаскивая член. А Арей только жалобно и умоляюще стонал. Ему было от этого запредельно хорошо.  
Сейчас он тяжело дышал, а внутренности его слабо сжимались, доставляя приятные ощущения. Он становился таким податливым, чувствуя внутри себя горячий, пульсирующий член. Полностью подчиняясь, полностью завися.  
— Ты такой красивый, — шепнул Астарот, кусая его за ушко. — Мне так тяжело удержаться, чтобы не прикоснуться к тебе. Я бы хотел вечно держать свой член в твоей теплой заднице. Чтобы она грела и обнимала его собой.  
Арей хныкнул жалобно и отчаянно. Раньше он никогда себе такого не позволял.  
— Выеби меня, — попросил он умоляюще. — Выеби больно и жестко, накажи меня.  
— Нет, — улыбнулся Астарот, утыкаясь ему в волосы. — Я трахну тебя так, как мне хочется. Нежно и ласково. Буду входить в тебя медленно-медленно, чтобы ты чувствовал каждое движение.  
Жар становился невыносимым. Раньше Арей зарычал бы со злости и врезал. Сейчас же только постанывал, но не смел перечить. Он чувствовал себя принадлежащим доброму и заботливому повелителю. И это нравилось ему гораздо больше, чем быть на равных. Хоть они и просто делали вид.  
Означало ли это, что он наконец смог простить?  
— Пойдем, — велел Астарот, подхватывая его за бедра, чтобы унести с собой, так и не доставая из него свой член. Арей уцепился за шею, роняя голову на плечо.  
Астарот принес его в сад и уложил на траву. Изнывая от возбуждения, Арей так сладко жмурился и покусывал губы, будто снова испытывал оргазм. Это зрелище приводило в неистовый восторг.  
Астарот перевернул его изогнувшееся в экстазе тело и поставил на четвереньки. Прижался к заднице и потерся, заставляя моляще застонать. Снаружи Арей всегда был жесткими и колючим. Зато внутри у него было так мягко и тепло.  
— Выеби меня, — попросил он, царапая землю и жмурясь от ласк. — Пожалуйста...  
Господи, каким же он был милым в такие моменты. Когда прогибал спину, стараясь сильнее насадиться на член. Иногда Астарот просто приказывал сесть на него, и они сидели так часами. Разговаривали. Ласкали друг друга. В этом была какая-то теплая, уютная нежность. От этого было так хорошо.  
— Вставь мне, — взвыл Арей, стараясь прогнуться сильнее. Зарываясь лицом в траву.  
Он лег грудью на землю и тяжело дышал от возбуждения. Ему иногда приходилось вымаливать секс. Вымаливать, чтобы Астарот заполнил его собой. И эта игра наконец не казалась неправильной. Даже позволяла ловить с этого кайф.  
— Потерпи еще чуть-чуть, мой хороший, — ласково шепнул Астарот, погладив его по волосам. — Скоро будет приятно.  
Он гладил Арея по спине и плечам, по волосам, мокрым от пота. Ласково, утешая и успокаивая, прося потерпеть. И только через несколько минут наконец вошел, смилостивившись. В этом была особая прелесть.  
Арей весь задрожал и изогнулся, когда Астарот проник в него сразу до конца. Когда начал двигаться медленно, ритмично и размеренно. Глядя, как член выскальзывает и снова погружается назад.  
Для Арея в этом наслаждении крылось мучение. Он всегда хотел жестче, резче и быстрее. Это было пыткой для него. Невероятно возбуждало, но не позволяло кончить. И он не смел двигаться, только сжимался и пульсировал внутри. Закусывал губу, жмурился и постанывал. Дрожал всем телом.  
Он так и не получил оргазм, когда Астарот кончил в него и вышел, покинув его нутро. Разочарованно застонал, извиваясь от изнеможения, но не посмел протестовать. Он почти плакал от досады и невыносимого желания. Астарот собрал губами слезы, выступившие в уголках его прекрасных глаз.  
— Тихо, мой хороший, — шепнул он ласково, обнимая его и прижимая к себе. — Нужно учиться быть терпеливым. И благодарным. Поблагодари меня за доставленное тебе удовольствие. Поцелуй меня.  
Арей ублажал в те моменты, в которые раньше дал бы в морду. И ему нравилось это делать. Он целовал самоотверженно и старательно. А Астарот поглаживал его и ласково тискал в объятиях. Эта игра сейчас казалась такой реальной. И потому создавалось ощущение, что это только сюрреалистичный сон.  
Арей закинул на Астарота ногу, обнимая за бедра, чтобы прижаться ближе. Ему хотелось продолжения, и он надеялся вымолить его. Астарот гладил его по щекам, целовал их, мимолетом прикасаясь к губам. А потом заставил склониться к своему члену и взять его в рот.  
Арей сосал его как вкуснейшую конфету, с наслаждением, причмокивая и обволакивая слюной. Вылизал дочиста, высосав из головки все семя.  
— Ты у меня такой хороший, — похвалил Астарот с улыбкой, поглаживая его по волосам.  
В этом не было унизительного высокомерия и насмешки, которые Арей так ненавидел. Только ласковое покровительство. Ведь именно этого он всегда хотел? Но никто так и не смог ему этого дать. Потому что только Астарот по-прежнему смотрел на раба как на повелителя. И до сих пор ощущал рабом себя. Он просто играл требуемую роль.  
Арей поднял глаза, горящие ожиданием продолжения. Его покорность была так притягательна. Он позволял делать с собой все, что угодно. Даже любить.  
— Хочешь еще? — мурлыкнул Астарот, потершись носом о его щеку. — Я трахну тебя больно и жестко, если сначала накажу за то, что ты так и не научился получать удовольствие без насилия.  
— Да, — выдохнул Арей. Его полуопущенные ресницы трепетали от этого возбуждения и унижения. — Да. Накажи меня. Сделай со мной все, чего я заслуживаю, повелитель.  
Все же, в первые попытки над ним доминировать было гораздо сложней.  
Астарот помнил, как много раз наказывал его за вспышки ярости. Но — что забавно — наказания ни разу не вызвали у него настоящего протеста. После них ему становилось легче. Он получал именно то, чего хотел. А потом даже благодарил. И играючи, и всерьез.  
Астарот поначалу старался не бить его. Боялся реакции. В самый первый раз только связал и уложил на кровать, принимаясь гладить по обнаженной коже. Арей уткнулся в подушку и порыкивал, но все же расслаблялся от приятных поглаживаний прохладной ладони. И ласкового шепота, повторяющего:  
— Лежи, Арейчик. Успокойся, мой хороший.  
Астарот сам охренел — но это и правда помогло.  
В другой раз он привязал Арея к столу, заставив нагнуться и широко расставить ноги. Подошел сзади, ласково погладил по оттопыренной заднице. Было так странно почувствовать, что Арей слегка успокоился от этого прикосновения. Что напряжение ушло из его мышц. Он больше не рычал и не пытался укусить. Зато попытался, стоило вполсилы шлепнуть его.  
— Плохой Арейчик, — отругал Астарот, крепко хватая его за подбородок. И, заставив широко раскрыть рот, заткнул прочным кляпом.  
Арей зарычал и задергался, за что получил сильный шлепок. Он затих только после седьмого — но затих окончательно. Только спустя еще несколько ударов начал морщиться от легкой боли и сдавленно постанывать. А после сердито зашипел, но больше не попытался сопротивляться. Даже когда Астарот начал пороть прутом, Арей лишь заметался, но его сдержали ремни. Он выл и стонал сквозь кляп, и в какой-то момент на это стало невыносимо тяжело смотреть.  
Он обессиленно упал грудью на стол и заскулил от боли. Астарот погладил его дрожащие ноги, ласково провел ладонью по спине, запустил пальцы в волосы. И заботливо спросил:  
— Ты понял, за что это наказание, мой хороший? Ты никогда не должен проявлять ко мне агрессию.  
По щекам Арея стекали слезы, и Астарот слизывал их, преисполненный жалости. Вытащив кляп, поцеловал сухие губы. Арей не пытался больше кусаться. Послушно раскрыл рот и ответил на поцелуй. Астарот с нежностью погладил его по волосам и поцеловал в лоб, а потом отпустил.  
— Мой хороший, — улыбнулся он, поглаживая исполосованную задницу. — Ты же помнишь, кому принадлежишь?  
Арей ответил тем, что подался навстречу, вздергивая задницу и приглашая в себя.  
Внутри него было так потрясающе тепло и уютно. Прижавшись сзади, Астарот положил голову ему на плечо, обнял поперек живота и долго стоял так, заткнув собственным членом вожделенный вход. Это дарило неописуемое наслаждение.  
— Тебе теперь тепло и хорошо внутри? — жарко шепнул он, склоняясь к острому ушку.  
Арей опустил глаза, когда Астарот отстегнул его от стола. Сюда его пришлось вести силой, сейчас же он стоял покорный и тихий. Астарот улыбнулся и поцеловал его в губы, запуская пальцы в растрепанные волосы. Арей ответил с таким рвением, с такой преданностью, будто только что его одарили вселенской благодатью, а не отхлестали прутом.  
Астарот взял его на руки и отнес на кровать. Уложил туда и лег рядом, обнимая сзади. Почувствовал, как Арей отставляет задницу, напрашиваясь на член, и трется ей о пах.  
— Нет, мой хороший, — ласково шепнул Астарот. — Ты уже получил свое. Я не хочу тебя баловать, иначе ты снова нарвешься на наказание.  
Арей разочарованно заскулил, но смирился. И вскоре заснул — такой беззащитно-беспомощный, связанный, готовый подчиняться и просить. Ремень все еще обвивал его запястья. Хотя, если бы у Арея до сих пор осталось желание сопротивляться, его клыки быстро расправились бы и с Астаротом, и с ремнем.  
Ему вообще нравилось быть связанным. Чувствовать над собой власть ласкового и заботливого повелителя. Он столько раз просил осуществить все его самые пугающие и извращенные фантазии. Поиграть с ним в пациента психушки и врача. И, развеивая сомнения, напомнил, как у него встал, когда довелось промывать ему желудок. Хотя он тогда за это чуть не убил.  
Астарот очень старался не отвлекаться на муки совести. Перед тем Ареем, которого в тот момент бросил дважды. И даже зассал признаться, кто он такой. Но вид нынешнего Арея, лежащего на кушетке и жмурящегося от болезненного наслаждения, напоминал, что все давно уже хорошо.  
Арей тяжело и учащенно дышал, его сомкнутые колени были прижаты к животу, а руки связаны ремнями. Все это началось с заявления: «Сам все время говоришь, что из меня дурь выбивать бесполезно, можно подумать, у тебя ее меньше», которое Арей парировал предложением: «Так выбей». Хватило ума заявить: «Это не гуманно». На что он внезапно игриво улыбнулся, а глаза его заблестели в пугающем предвкушении. «А вымыть гуманно?» — спросил он, ухмыляясь, и Астарот не нашел, что сказать.  
Сейчас Арей тихо постанывал, но откровенно тащился, ощущая легкие пощипывания и теплую заполненность внутри. Его мышцы импульсивно сокращались, будто он испытывал оргазм. Это и правда совсем не казалось чем-то, способным причинить ему даже воображаемые страдания. Присев рядом, Астарот поглаживал его бок, ощущая ладонью мелкую дрожь. Как же здорово, что было необязательно бить его, чтобы он успокаивался и повиновался. Однозначно стоило решиться на это раньше. Но это даже не приходило в голову, пока он сам не настоял.  
От слабого шлепка Арей вздрогнул и усмехнулся краем губ. Ритмичные и размеренные удары заставляли внутренности сжиматься, отчего он сдавленно застонал и зашевелился, но Астарот придержал его.  
— Тихо, мой хороший, — ласково улыбнулся он, склоняясь к его ушку. — Я никогда не сделаю тебе ничего плохого, ты ведь это знаешь.  
Арей больше не дергался. Только шумно дышал, полуприкрыв глаза, и мелко дрожал. Астарот нежно погладил его ягодицы со следами ударов. Скользнул ладонью по бедру. Наконец извлек тонкий шланг и, взяв Арея на руки, отнес в ванную. Он крепко обнимал за пояс, прижавшись щекой к животу, пока сидел, выталкивая из себя струи воды. Астарот гладил его по волосам и, наклоняясь, целовал в макушку. Это казалось чем-то более интимным и доверительным, чем секс. Это делало Арея куда более беззащитным. Даже лежа распластанным по земле с членом в заднице, он всегда оставался гордым хозяином положения. А сейчас позволял увидеть себя по-настоящему слабым. Неужели он всегда этого хотел?  
Когда Арей поднял голову, Астарот заметил выступившие на его глазах слезы. И зашептал, собирая их губами, обхватив ладонями худое лицо:  
— Плачь, мой милый, плачь, мой хорошенький, сейчас будет лучше, сейчас вся гадость из тебя выйдет, я тебе вставлю, и станет хорошо и тепло.  
Арей дернул на себя и впился в губы, будто моля о сексе прямо сейчас. Он давно уже не пытался требовать. Признал, что должен заслуживать. Но даже теперь Астарот все еще чувствовал себя его рабом. А это все была просто игра.  
Они трахнулись прямо здесь, не отходя далеко. Арей отчаянно стонал, царапая когтями пол ванной, и импульсивно сжимался изнутри, обнимая тесной теплотой. Такой послушный, такой ласковый и податливый. Ему было горячо, приятно и немного больно, но он сам стремился глубже принять в себя член. А после растекся по полу — расслабленный, разомлевший, уставший, ощущающий ноющую боль в заднице.  
Астарот ни за что не оставил бы его дрыхнуть на полу. Все еще находились силы, чтобы снова поднять его на руки и погрузить в ванну. Ополоснуть и наспех помыться самому. А потом отнести в постель. В тот день они оба продрыхли до самого вечера. Но это и правда было клево. Увидеть его таким. Беззащитным, доверившимся, наслаждающимся этим. Счастливым.  
Жаль, все же, что он до сих пор требовал его бить.  
Он стоял у дерева со жгучим растением в заднице, а Астарот стегал его ремнем, вслушиваясь в судорожные вздохи. С бедного дерева была содрана уже вся кора. И немного пугало ощущение, что Арея жаль меньше — хотя ему-то нравилось. А вот дерево никто не спрашивал, хочет ли оно принять участие в этом странном садомазохизме.  
— Тебе хорошо? — спросил Астарот, прижимаясь к Арею и поглаживая его по волосам. Почему-то захотелось спросить.  
— Да, — выдохнул дьявол, жмурясь. — Спасибо за наказание, повелитель.  
Он любил, когда больно и жарко. Когда его принуждают. Когда над ним доминируют. И ему нравилась нежность, с которой это делал Астарот.  
— Посжимайся, — велел Астарот, поглаживая его по щеке и обводя пальцем контур губ. — Будет больнее.  
Арей послушно напряг мышцы и тихо застонал, зарываясь лицом в волосы Астарота. Ища у него утешения. И находя.  
Он почти не пошевелился, когда Астарот спустя несколько минут вытащил из него жгучее растение. Так и стоял, покорный, подставившийся под член. Астарот помассировал пальцем сжавшуюся мышцу, слегка надавил на стенки внутри. А потом коснулся входа головкой члена, проскальзывая внутрь. Тесная теплота обхватила член собой, с готовностью принимая в объятия. Арей застонал и подался навстречу. Член увеличился в размерах, распирая до боли, и принялся двигаться резкими рывками — ведь этого Арей хотел?  
Он кончил почти сразу — ведь так долго терпел. И растекся по дереву в блаженном счастье. Астарот продолжил двигаться в судорожно пульсирующей заднице, наслаждаясь сладкими спазмами его оргазма. А потом навалился сверху, подминая под себя и не давая пошевелиться.  
— Что ты должен мне сказать, мой хороший? — шепнул он на ушко Арею.  
— Спасибо, повелитель, — выдохнул дьявол измученно-облегченно. — За мое воспитание. За наслаждение. Я люблю тебя.  
Астарот улыбнулся, утыкаясь ему в волосы.  
— И я тебя люблю.  
Арей даже не сказал: «А теперь отвали, повелитель, и дай поспать» и не отпихнул, заехав локтем по морде. И отдохнуть они прилегли вдвоем.  
Он как-то очень укоризненно вздохнул, стоило начать целовать его запястья. И стало невероятно стыдно.  
— Я правда не чувствую себя виноватым, — извиняющимся тоном пояснил Астарот. — Я знаю, что сделал тебе хорошо. Мне просто нравится целовать тебе руки. Нравится, как они от этого расслабляются. Как ты вообще от этого расслабляешься.  
Арей ничего не ответил. Только переплел их пальцы и прижался покрепче, ложась головой на плечо. И внезапно захотелось разрыдаться от счастья. Но Астарот только крепко сжал его в объятиях и уткнулся в растрепавшиеся седые волосы. Было так хорошо, что стало плохо. Но все же понемногу он привыкал.  
— Меня всегда оскорбляло только твое нежелание за меня бороться, — в который раз повторил Арей. Устало, безнадежно. — Всегда. Я позволял тебе видеть меня слабым и униженным. Я позволял обо мне заботиться. Я, блять, никогда не сомневался, что ты не воспользуешься моей беспомощностью.  
— Но я пользовался, — непонимающе вздохнул Астарот.  
— Ради того, чтобы почувствовать свою власть и причинить мне боль?  
— Нет...  
— Вот и заткнись.  
Нет, все же... Над многим еще стоило поработать. Очень над многим. Но все-таки Арей снова не стал отталкивать, стоило его поцеловать. А потом отстранился и игриво облизал зубы, прищуриваясь.  
— Ты мог бы выебать меня, превратившись в тентаклиевого монстра.  
— Сколько еще ты знаешь способов затейливо потрахаться?  
— Много. Гораздо больше, чем мы уже опробовали.  
— Мне больше всего понравилось в открытом космосе. В окружении сверкающих звезд. Но это было немного странно.  
— Зато очень красиво.  
— Да.  
Красота галактик и вся яркость их сияния не шла ни в какое сравнение с красотой Арея. И с ослепительным сиянием его прекрасной души.  
Астарот потерся щекой о его грудь. Ласково куснул за шею. И вдруг спросил, не изменяя своему привычному амплуа:  
— А колобок — это голова или жопа?  
— Пусть это будет самой большой проблемой в твоей жизни, — язвительно процедил Арей. — Ебаный профессор туфтологии.  
— Если есть туфтология, значит, должны существовать туфтологи? — обрадовался Астарот. — Ништяк.  
Арей закатил глаза.  
— Если бы ты стал архангелом, как быстро ты развалил бы Рай?  
— А чего сразу развалил бы? — оскорбился Астарот. — Адом же я управлял!  
— Или твой отец, если бы согласился на пост архангела, просто зажал бы его для такого долбоеба, как ты?  
— Да он и сам от меня недалеко ушел! И при этом вечно наказывал меня за то, что когда-то вытворял сам!

***

Этот момент очень отчетливо врезался в память. Астарот курил, привалившись к стене дворца, и ждал девчонку, которая должна была вот-вот прийти. Стоило этому случиться, как они без лишних слов уединились в ближайших кустах. Откуда отец, черт побери, выволок за шиворот, даже не дав кончить! И строго уставился в глаза.  
— Папа! Я занят! Ты что, не видишь? — возмутился Астарот и тут же получил увесистую пощечину. — Ну за что?!  
— Ты курил и трахался прямо перед дворцом архангела!  
— Ой, а ты прямо образец почтения к архангелу! Да он только с горшка слез, а уже туда же!  
— Дело не в почтении к архангелу! А в том, что нельзя творить бездумно что попало! У всего есть последствия!  
— Да отстань ты со своими последствиями! Ты мне наслаждаться жизнью спокойно не даешь!  
— Домой. Живо, — скомандовал Бафомет, окончательно потеряв терпение.  
И потащил за руку, когда Астарот уперся и отказался идти сам, скорчив недовольную гримасу. О, как же он тогда всыпал! Будто отыгрался вообще за все.

***

— Почему я в детстве не ненавидел Бафомета? — непонимающе спросил Астарот. Арей ведь был умнее, он ведь наверняка знал ответ. — Почему принимал как должное все дерьмо, что он со мной творил?  
— Потому что ты дурак с заниженной самооценкой, — предельно понятно объяснил Арей. И сочувственно погладил по тупой башке. — Потому что очень сложно заметить психологическое насилие, если тебя растили безвольной амебой.  
— Физическое сложно не заметить.  
— Даже Агварес меня ненавидел за то, что я его бил. Ты хуже Агвареса.  
— Какой ужас, — признал Астарот. Это, пожалуй, был самый пугающий аргумент. — Я вообще не задумывался о том, что я жертва абьюза, пока ты мне об этом не сказал. Я всегда думал, что жертва — ты, а я заслуживаю твоей мести. А теперь ты просишь над тобой доминировать, и я не понимаю, чем это заслужил. До сих пор не понимаю. Хотя мне уже легче это делать. Я к тебе привык.  
— Редкий палач добровольно огребает от своей жертвы, — довольно ухмыльнулся Арей, обнажая белые клыки. — Причем столетиями.  
— Тебе это льстит? Моя преданность? Моя готовность на жертвы ради тебя?  
— Да. Мы оба жертвы дерьмового воспитания. Тебе важно чувствовать себя хорошим, мне важно, что ты хороший. Гармония.  
Не удалось сдержать искренний смешок.  
— Может, у меня постоянно кукуха бесоебит, зато со мной весело. И я таким вырос несмотря на то, что папа мне запрещал придуриваться.  
— Рождение на самом деле не определяет, кто ты есть. Даже рождение — нечто базовое, фундаментальное — не определяет. Мы вольны выбирать. Нашего разума не может не быть достаточно, чтобы победить последствия дерьмового воспитания.  
— А ты пробовал... ходить к психотерапевту?  
— Мне пришлось бы объяснить, что для меня значит Айон, — усмехнулся Арей. — А мне сказали бы, что я больной не потому, что он козел, а потому, что он отец. У нас вообще похожие психотравмы, если задуматься. Только методы справляться с ними разные. Ты даже более нервный, чем я, потому что всегда подавлял свои чувства. Бывает, дерьмо еще не случилось, а ресурсы на него уже потрачены. Потому что до этого ты уже миллион раз прожил его в своей голове. Ты делаешь так постоянно. Дергаешься по мелочам. Переживаешь из-за воображаемых проблем.  
— Все, я кончился, — обреченно простонал Астарот, хватаясь за голову и перекатываясь на спину. — Это правда выше моих сил. Иногда мне кажется, что в моей голове сидит воображаемый Бафомет и мешает мне радоваться жизни. И его никак оттуда не выгнать.  
— Я выгоню, — пообещал Арей, и это прозвучало как угроза. А потом он навалился сверху и затянул в долгий и чувственный поцелуй.  
Астарот натолкнулся руками на его ребра, прошелся поглаживаниями по бокам, и на какое-то время это немного отвлекло. Хотя дикой и неистовой страсти не получилось. Слишком уж было паршиво на душе.  
— Мне когда-то тоже нравился Иварлидрей, — тихо произнес Астарот, когда Арей отстранился. — Очень давно. Эмис мне подходил. Оргии, шабаши, другая веселая тусня — это было клево. Но не стало Эмиса — и Иварлидрей умер для меня.  
— А мне нравятся болота, леса и поля, — улыбнулся Арей. — Волшебные, чистые, особенные. Нравятся маги. Самые разумные из них. Ты никогда не ревновал меня к Юдифи?  
— Нет. Я не знаю, как это работает. Я ревновал к тем, кто обидел тебя или меня. А она хорошая. Может, это вообще не ревность. Может, я все время чувствовал что-то другое. Я ничего в этом не понимаю.  
— Ты чувствуешь что-то плохое, когда представляешь, как я с ней трахаюсь?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда это не ревность.  
— А что? Тебе видней, ты в этом больше меня разбираешься.  
— Подумай над этим.  
Он снова ставил невыполнимые задачи. Астарот тяжело вздохнул и лег на спину, уставляясь в небо. Думать все еще было ужасающе тяжело.  
— Ты хороший и добрый, — усмехнулся Арей. — Сострадаешь кому попало. А я дорог тебе гораздо сильнее, чем кто попало. Поэтому ты за меня переживаешь.  
— Анеида же не желала тебе зла.  
— Я очень рад, что ты в кои-то веки не засунул в глубины жопы свою обиду на нее ради меня. Это говорит о том, что ты начал принимать в расчет еще и собственные чувства помимо моих. Ты имеешь право просить, чтобы я не общался с теми, кто тебя обидел. Даже если это кажется тебе иррациональным. Ты не становишься от этого мудаком. Я стану мудаком, если не прислушаюсь к тебе.  
Арей обнял за пояс и положил голову на грудь. И впервые смысл сказанного не отторгся мозгом как противоречащий парадигме. Астарот запустил пальцы в мягкие растрепанные волосы и умиротворенно прикрыл глаза.  
— Я никогда тебе не рассказывал, чем занимался, когда твой батя разрушил Ад.  
— Я думал, ты жил в моей голове, — усмехнулся Арей.  
— Иногда. Но в основном я бомжевал. Принимал рандомный облик и маскировался. Большую часть времени я не должен был участвовать в твоей жизни. И я решил не перескакивать через время, а проводить его с пользой.  
— И в чем заключалась польза?  
— Я повидал мир.  
— А что ты там не видел?  
— Ну...

***

Винсерас шел по темной улице, освещаемой лишь тусклыми фонарями, когда за полу его плаща уцепился какой-то чумазый алкаш, от которого он тут же брезгливо отстранился.  
— Чувак, ты че такой противный? — осуждающе возмутился алкаш. — Ну подкинь баблишка на пивко, ты че такой сноб?  
Винсерас скривился и сунул ему пачку купюр — лишь бы отстал.  
— О, да ты еще и буржуй, — присвистнул алкаш.  
— Теперь довольны? — нервно дернулся Винсерас. — Оставьте меня в покое.  
— Капец ты высокомерный, — хмыкнул алкаш и сунул прямо под нос отвратно воняющее открытое пиво. — Бухни, успокойся, полегчает.  
Окончательно выведенный из себя, Винсерас сорвал с лица чужую кожу. Но, вопреки ожиданиям, алкаш только с любопытством воскликнул:  
— О! Че это у тебя?  
— Тебе даже этого мало, чтобы отстать? — спросил Винсерас мрачно и обреченно.  
— А, ты спецом так пугаешь тех, кто тебе не нравится! — дошло до алкаша. — Годный метод! Уважуха!  
— Я умею не только пугать, — угрожающе предупредил Винсерас и схватил его за шею, но он только бесстрашно усмехнулся и прохрипел:  
— Че, любишь пожестче?  
А потом, когда ему разорвали горло, зажал рукой рану от когтей и отступил на шаг, пьяно пошатываясь и бормоча:  
— Ну ты че такой злой-то, кто тебя так обидел-то, а?  
— Ты... Не человек! — ошеломленно пробормотал Винсерас, остолбенев. Ничего больше не понимая.  
— Ну и дальше че?  
— Кто ты?  
— Бомж, че, не видно, что ли?  
— Почему же ты так живешь?  
— Нормально я живу! На себя посмотри, ты на людей бросаешься!  
— Потому что я хочу быть подальше от людей.  
— Да ты маньяк какой-то!  
— А тебе-то какое до меня вообще дело?  
— Да убогий ты буржуй, злобный и высокомерный, помочь хочу!  
— Мне? Помочь? Чем?  
Алкаш вдруг шагнул вперед, обнял за шею и засосал. Так стремительно, что ошарашенный Винсерас оттолкнул его только через пару секунд.  
— Дурак ты, — махнул рукой алкаш. — Ходишь расфуфыренный, агришься на всех. Любовь не принимаешь, даже когда дают.  
— Любовь? От человека, что я вижу впервые? Это не любовь... Просто похоть.  
— Вот сразу видно, что ты ниче в этом не понимаешь!  
— А ты что в этом понимаешь?  
— Я всех люблю и всем желаю счастья. А тебе точно этого не хватает, иначе ты не ходил бы такой злой.  
— Как я могу быть счастливым с таким лицом?  
— Хочешь, покажу?  
— Ну покажи.  
— Для этого мне надо с тобой жить.  
Винсерас скривился, оглядев алкаша с отвращением. Тот только печально вздохнул.  
— Пока ты так смотришь на тех, кто хочет тебе помочь, ты так и будешь в жопе сидеть.  
— Твой вид оскорбляет мои эстетические чувства.  
— А твой собственный не оскорбляет? — резонно хмыкнул алкаш, заставив вздрогнуть, как от боли. — Ты поэтому такой злой, что сам с себя бесишься, но себе в морду дать не можешь?  
— Замолчи...  
— Нельзя быть счастливым, если ненавидишь самого себя.  
Винсерас понимал это. Всегда понимал. Но ничего не мог изменить.  
— Расслабься, — посоветовал алкаш, сунув под нос недопитое пиво.  
— Я не пью такую гадость, — брезгливо отказался Винсерас.  
— А, ну да, вы ж, буржуи, че-то другое пьете. Дай заценить. Пригласи к себе, не будь редиской.  
— Это я тебя в таком виде к себе пускать должен?  
— Зануда ты унылая!  
— Ладно, — тяжело вздохнул Винсерас, сдаваясь. — Но если что-то мне испортишь...  
В особняке алкаш быстро привел себя в порядок. Когда он вышел из душа в чистом халате, то даже показался симпатичным. Удивительно — он вполне умел выглядеть прилично. А вот себя вести...  
Он плюхнулся на диван и закинул ноги на столик. И принялся неистово бухать.  
— А че у тя с рожей-то? — лениво вопросил он после третьего бокала вина.  
— Не твое дело, — мрачно отозвался Винсерас.  
— Думаешь, ты лучше меня живешь, потому что у тебя куча барахла есть?  
— Нет, не поэтому.  
— А почему?  
— Показать?  
— Ага.  
Так странно было показывать бомжу с улицы свою главную святыню — картинную галерею. Десятки, сотни написанных картин. Мрачных, полных темной эстетики. Винсерас даже не надеялся, что этот... гражданин сможет оценить их по достоинству. Но все-таки привел его сюда и сообщил:  
— Ради этого и живу.  
— Да ты не безнадежен! — одобрил алкаш, хлопая по плечу. Винсерас дернулся.  
— Не трогай.  
— Я ж вымылся!  
— Мне все равно неприятно, когда меня трогают.  
— А как же ты ебешься?  
— С некоторыми приятно. Но это надо подбирать.  
— Давай поебемся.  
— Нет.  
— Ну и хрен с тобой! — отмахнулся алкаш и поперся спать.  
Жизнь с ним оказалась сплошной мукой. И не потому, что он неряшливо раскидывал повсюду вещи, мусорил и шарился по шкафам, а потому, что он вечно читал мораль. Особенно его возмущали хорошие манеры. Изящество и аккуратность. Об этом он высказывался категоричней всего.  
— Ты такой замороченный, — как-то осудил он. — Невозможно быть счастливым, если все время как на параде. Ты бы хоть наедине с собой расслаблялся.  
— Не хочу выглядеть мерзко даже наедине с собой. Мне хочется собой любоваться.  
— Нарцисс.  
— Нет, не как нарцисс. Я воспринимаю это иначе. Все вокруг — произведение искусства. В искусстве важна красота.  
— Давай сходим прогуляемся, нефиг тухнуть в четырех стенах, — предложил алкаш, резко меняя тему. Он вообще часто так делал. И это не могло не напрягать.  
— Не хочу, — отказался Винсерас.  
— Какой ты унылый. А я тебе могу показать красоту.  
Это звучало немного заманчиво. Поэтому Винсерас все же согласился.  
Они прилетели на полянку посреди леса, на которой раскинулось прозрачное озеро. Солнце блестело на чистейшей водной глади, освещая нежные кувшинки. Пока алкаш плескался в озере, нарушая всю гармонию этого места, удалось остаться в уединении и спокойно порисовать.  
Спустя какое-то время он вылез на берег и взглянул на мольберт. И улыбнулся. Мог ли он оценить красоту? Наверное, да, раз привел сюда.  
— Ты оцениваешь свою красоту важнее человеческих жизней. Убиваешь, чтобы забрать чужую кожу.  
Как же надоели его осуждения. И он сам.  
Он вдруг привлек к себе, властно взяв за плечи. Винсерас почти сразу же вырвался — едва только спало растерянное оцепенение. Но зацепился щекой за ветку и повредил маску. Да какого же черта... Давно уже стоило выгнать из своего дома уличного бомжа.  
Пришлось сорвать с себя остатки ставшей бесполезной маски. Винсерас вздрогнул, вынужденно прикоснувшись к лицу. На ощупь совсем не чувствовалась неровность шрамов. Он кинулся к воде — оттуда смотрел совершенный человек с безупречной кожей.  
— Как... — только и выдавил он, медленно обернувшись к алкашу. — Кто ты?..  
— Я пушистая няша, а ты чувырло, — заявил Астарот, разводя руками. И игриво подмигнул.

***

— К слову об Иварлидрее...  
— О скольком еще ты мне соврал?  
— Я не соврал, — неловко возразил Астарот. — Я скрыл. Это разные вещи. Ну побей меня за это... Мне тяжело признавать о себе то, что я всю жизнь отчаянно отрицал.  
— Значит, ты все-таки привязался к Иварлидрею?  
— Я всегда боялся своих привязанностей.  
— Всегда поступал как властелин реальности. Дарил счастье, чтобы предотвратить дерьмо.  
— Это единственный эффективный способ бороться с дерьмом. Мне хочется верить, что это помогло. Что этот мальчишка смог осознать, насколько ошибочны выводы, основанные на анализе внешнего облика. Но я больше не возвращался туда, чтобы узнать, что с ним потом произошло.  
— Я бы узнал тебя в любом обличье. На любой планете. В любой реальности.  
— Я знаю. Я видел. Бесконечное множество реальностей. Но я не променял бы его на эту одну.  
— С твоей властью над реальностью ты мог бы сотворить со мной что угодно. А ты пытался сотворить для меня счастье. Айон использовал бы такое могущество, чтобы заставить меня следовать по его пути.  
— Я тоже...  
— Нет. Хватит так об этом думать. Ты хотел, чтобы я выбирал сам. Ты просто не смог мне это дать, потому что я выбрал тебя — и это противоречило твоей парадигме. Ты не мудак, ты долбоеб. Люби меня, большего мне не нужно. Это было твоим единственным недостатком — страх любить меня.  
Милый, преданный, великодушный Арейчик. Астарот крепче прижал его к себе, не зная, какими словами выразить бесконечную благодарность. Все, что он мог — быть рядом всю оставшуюся вечность. И пытаться эволюционировать из трусливого, закомплексованного дурака.  
— Этот мальчишка женился, — усмехнулся Арей, утыкаясь в шею. — На ведьме. Любил ее, когда она превратилась в старуху. И принял такой, как есть, когда она переродилась калекой. Он действительно понял, что истина сокрыта в глубине. Даже такой, как он, полюбил себя и перестал быть зацикленным на перфекционизме. Ты научил его тому, в чем ничего не понимаешь сам.  
— Мне стыдно, — вздохнул Астарот. — Иногда я все еще чувствую себя тем ребенком, которого отец ругал за беспечность. Мне кажется, что я заслуживаю пиздюлей. Отцу я никогда не давал сдачи — нельзя дать сдачи на наказание. Поэтому и тебе я не возражал...  
— Я не Бафомет.  
— А я не Айон.  
— В этом еще одно твое достоинство.  
— Ты бьешь меня не ради наказания?  
— Проблема не в том, как это называется. А в том, что ты даешь кому-то право тебя наказывать. Хотя сам никогда не считал, что имеешь такое право по отношению к кому-то другому.  
— Ну... Я заступался за тебя перед Айоном. И мне очень хотелось ему врезать за все, что он с тобой делал.  
— Но при этом ты никогда не приумножал страдания ради наслаждения процессом.  
— Я делал это по глупости. Разве ты не имеешь права меня за это судить?  
— Ты уже осужден. На вечность. Ты уже отбываешь наказание. Которого я для тебя пожелал. А я пожелал, чтобы ты был счастлив. Путь через страдания кончился. Я хотел для тебя прозрения. Так протри уже, блять, очки.  
— Я прозрел, — неуверенно признал Астарот, с какой-то особенной нежностью погладив Арея по плечу. — Нет, правда. Я разгреб детские комплексы. Эволюционировал из тряпки. Я убил Анеиду и послал отца. Мне больше не хочется верить в то, что я по жизни только должен и обязан. Что я не личность, а орудие управления судьбами. Но даже если я полюблю себя, тебя я все равно буду любить больше. Это не то, что я хочу менять.  
— Да черт с тобой, — довольно усмехнулся Арей, поудобней устраиваясь на груди и умиротворенно закрывая глаза. — Люби.


	24. Глава 24. Торжество разума

Безлунное небо пугало. В особенности потому, что на нем буквально только что была луна.  
Из темного леса вышли дикие звери. За стенами дома было безопасно. Так казалось. Пока лес за окном не начал стремительно удаляться. Будто дом устремился куда-то, словно автомобиль.  
Аэн распахнул дверь и увидел за ней светлый день. И прямо напротив — дверь чужого дома. Над которой висел еще свежий, кровоточащий труп.  
— Тут еще хватит места, — расхохоталась растрепанная рыжая женщина. — Для всей твоей семьи.  
Аэн шагнул к ней, собираясь зарубить с одного удара. Но перед глазами снова возникла тьма — беспросветная, гнетущая. И шипящий голос прошелестел:  
— Если ты бежишь от пустоты, ты найдешь ее везде.  
Во тьме удалось разглядеть свет голубых глаз. Но, приглядевшись, Аэн увидел на их месте лишь зияющие провалы. Вестер сидел, привалившись к стене своей темницы. И пустыми глазницами будто видел насквозь.  
— Я такой, потому что пытался всех спасти. Если ты придешь на мое место, ты тоже падешь.  
Аэн шагнул прочь.  
— Наши души — его могила, — криво ухмыльнулась клыкастым ртом ненавистная женщина посреди ослепительного синего пламени.  
Бог как-то очень печально улыбнулся и рассыпался в прах.  
Волшебные звери. Аэн слышал о них от Вестера. О том, что эти твари когда-то жили вблизи Эмиса, а потом их истребили совсем. Они будто грели счастьем — достаточно было просто находиться рядом. Сейчас они обступили вокруг.  
Несколько казненных уже были мертвы, не выдержав этого. Привязанные к столбам — куда они могли деться. Это была слишком жестокая и неправильная казнь.  
— Он выдержал, — шепталась толпа. — Это невозможно.  
Аэн помнил, как Риэрел описывал способ выжить после атаки посохом Аргуса. Наверное, это работало по тому же принципу. Если тебя атаковала тьма — нужно было освободить место, убрав свет. Если тебя атаковало счастье — стоило избавиться от страдания. Как вообще можно было не выдержать безграничного счастья? Он никогда этого не понимал.

***

Аэн нехотя уставился на яркое солнце. Эти сумбурные, но такие четкие и понятные сны немного выбили из колеи. Подсознание вывалило на него все и сразу. И даже прохладная ночь под звездным небом не избавила от этих полукошмаров. Пора было вставать, чтобы продолжить путь.

***

Илларион безучастно выслушивал жалобы и претензии. Похоже, он настолько забил на свое королевство, что его уже даже не боялись наглые подданные. А он не спешил их карать.  
Особенно охамевший мужик споткнулся, выходя из зала, и сердито выругался себе под нос. Аэн, сидящий в стороне, усмехнулся краем губ и как ни в чем не бывало перелистнул страницу книги, когда Илларион покосился на него.  
— Это было необязательно.  
— Я ничего не делал.  
— Мне приятно, что ты заступаешься за меня. Даже таким образом.  
На этот раз Аэн тихо засмеялся и отложил книгу. Подошел к трону и примостился на подлокотнике. И на мгновение закрыл глаза, когда отец нежно погладил по щеке.

***

Аэн открыл глаза и уставился на проселочную дорогу. Даже во внедорожнике раздражающе трясло на ухабах — хотя хотелось спокойно проехаться и подумать. Теперь он ощущал только гребаное одиночество и пустоту.  
Тогда почему-то не было конфликтов чувств и разума. Он просто позволял себе любить Иллариона, потому что это, блять, было охуенно. И не нужно было никаких других причин.  
Аэн осознавал, что запретил себе счастье, когда узнал, благодаря кому оно пришло. Посчитал, что это должно иметь значение. Что счастье не может быть значимей громадного дерьма. Страдания в этот момент полностью и безоговорочно победили. Сломили и убили, не оставив от его личности ничего.  
Он всю жизнь делал неправильные выборы. Но не собирался становиться счастливым ценой потери страданий. Сраный долбоеб.  
Вестер был один. Сидел в саду и задумчиво созерцал природные красоты. Всегда неспешный и равнодушный к жизни мыслитель. Для которого человеческая жизнь вообще не имела цены.  
— Ты всегда был для меня авторитетом. Я тобой восхищался. В той реальности меня мучила совесть за то, что я тебя убил, — без прелюдий начал Аэн, подходя к нему. — Ровно до того момента, как ты бросил всех в безнадежной жопе ради иллюзорной реальности. Ради собственного счастья. Тогда я понял, что если бы ты не «воскрес», в новой войне не полегли бы почти все те, кто был на твоей стороне. А моя дочь меня бы не возненавидела. Ты с такой легкостью во мгновение предал все свои идеалы, в которые я верил, развесив уши, потому что они мне нравились. Ты всегда говорил только о том, как хочешь сделать мир лучше. И в итоге выбрал эгоизм. Не ради семьи. Не ради любимых и близких. Ради себя. Потому что их всех ты бросил. Обрек на смерть.  
— Здесь этого не произошло, — напряженно ответил Вестер. Между бровями его залегла глубокая складка. Ему явно не нравилось, куда ведет этот разговор.  
— Здесь я поступлю как ты, — почти безумно ухмыльнулся Аэн. — Потому что я устал. Это больше не приносит мне удовольствия. Попытка спасти мир от гнета антиразума. Я понял, что любил человечество только потому, что держался от него подальше. Скитался по жопам мира, прятался в лесу. Общество делает людей дикими и сумасшедшими, а отшельничество разумными — это все, что я понял, пожив в человеческом городе. У людей нет времени задуматься, какой абсурд происходит вокруг. Они даже не пытаются. Они неправильно интерпретируют причины каких-то явлений. Некоторые вещи происходят не потому, что заложены природой, а потому, что больное и безумное общество исказило облик бытия. Они никогда не научатся думать. Потому что не могут вообразить выход за пределы своей парадигмы. Я хотел, чтобы воцарилось торжество разума. И оно воцарилось, а я понял — мне достаточно, что только в моей голове.  
— Мы ничего не должны этому миру, — негромко произнес Вестер, глядя в глаза. — Даже если мы властелины реальности. Мы просто выбираем способ жить жизнь. И живем.  
— Я выбираю быть счастливым, — усмехнулся Аэн. — И отдаю за это весь труд своей жизни. Потому что он привел меня туда, где мне совсем не нравится находиться. А в пути к собственной тюрьме я понял то, что должен был понять много лет назад — но то, что заставило бы меня понять, здесь не произошло. Здесь не случилось войны. Здесь я стал властелином реальности, считая, что это решит мои проблемы. Но моя проблема была не в том, что я смертен. А в том, что я забыл, насколько ценна по сравнению с любым количеством других моя собственная жизнь.  
— Я рад за тебя, — искренне улыбнулся Вестер.  
Аэн протянул ему руку. Он встал и пожал ее. Закат очерчивал золотом его силуэт. И казалось, что все повторяется. Они снова смотрели друг другу в глаза. И снова давали обещание.  
«Будем счастливыми», — читалось и в светлых, и в темных глазах. — «Ценой трудов всех наших жизней».  
Ценой страданий ради того, что дало ужасающий результат.

***

Илларион сидел на перилах моста и смотрел вдаль, немного напоминая Кайлу. Но все же она обычно сидела по-другому — на корточках. А он поджал ноги и поставил на перекладину. Забавно.  
— Мы с Кайлой как-то копали картошку, — усмехнулся Аэн. — За ночлег.  
— Думаешь, я бы не смог копать картошку?  
— Ты хилый.  
— Внешность обманчива.  
— Твои подданные будут очень рады, если король поможет им копать картошку.  
Илларион едва заметно улыбнулся. Аэн примостился рядом, обнимая его. Скользнул широкой ладонью по тощему колену, погладил и сжал бедро. Внизу тихо текла река, волны разбивались о берег. Наверху плыли безмятежные облака. Это прекрасное место как нельзя лучше подходило для того, чтобы трахнуться. Или хотя бы начать.  
Его непослушные волосы лезли в лицо. Губы пылко отвечали на поцелуй. Аэн попытался поудобней устроиться на перилах, но не уделил этому процессу достаточно внимания и сообразил, что произошло, уже когда утянул Иллариона за собой прямо вниз, а потом выплыл, отплевываясь от воды. Пришлось плыть к берегу. Сушиться на солнце. Купание в прохладной весенней реке немного остудило не в меру горячий пыл.  
— Ты бывал когда-нибудь в других темных королевствах? — спросил Аэн, ощутив нужду о чем-то поговорить.  
Илларион, валяющийся рядом на траве, закинув руки за голову, скосил глаза.  
— Бывал. Я много где бывал. Иварлидрей большой, а я старый. Я даже на других континентах бывал. Но там нет магов. Маги не ушли так далеко от болот. Просто рассредоточились максимально далеко друг от друга.  
— Давай как-нибудь отправимся путешествовать. Вестер рассказывал мне об Эмисе. Хочу посмотреть, как еще могут жить маги.  
— Сейчас нет ничего похожего на Эмис. До Вестера в Эмисе была демократия. И подобие язычества. Нигде уже не осталось ничего подобного.  
— Даже в светлых королевствах?  
— В светлые нас не пустят.  
Логично.  
— Ты хотел бы поучаствовать в оргии или каком-нибудь диком суеверном обряде?  
Аэн поперхнулся и обернулся к Иллариону. Он сохранял привычно каменное выражение лица.  
— Я хотел бы расширить кругозор.  
— Это разве не расширяет кругозор?  
Он издевался? Ни по его лицу, ни по интонации ни черта невозможно было понять.  
— Я могу предложить тебе посмотреть на обычных людей. Пожить в квартире. Ты все равно собирался ехать в город. Можем задержаться там.  
Аэн принял это предложение, не задумавшись, чем оно чревато. Жалел ли он теперь? Наверное, нет.

***

Аэн с удивлением осознал, что ничего больше не чувствует при взгляде на Кайлу, когда она открыла дверь. Не сестра. Не мать. Не гипотетическая дочь. Кайла — просто Кайла, такая, какая есть.  
— Ты выглядишь моложе, — заметил он. — Научилась пользоваться темной магией?  
— Да выбесили меня тут недавно две дуры, — мрачно хмыкнула Кайла. — Очень удобно жить среди тех, кого не жалко. Хамла полные улицы. Бери — не хочу.  
В квартире очень громко играла музыка. Забавно — при всех своих быдловатых манерах Кайла имела изысканный вкус. Высокодуховное, культурное быдло. Наверно, среди людей многие, кто имел отношение к искусству, могли с ней это разделить. Но она решила разделить это с надоедливым киллером.  
— А ну вертай взад мой пистолет! — налетел Эристис, стоило оказаться в прихожей. — Я знаю, что ты его где-то в квартире спрятала!  
— Уборку сделаешь — найдешь, — равнодушно пожала плечами Кайла.  
— Мне религия не разрешает! — возмущенно заспорил Эристис и, насупившись, скрылся в глубине квартиры.  
— Засранец, — вздохнула Кайла, беззлобно посмотрев ему вслед. — Че мнешься на пороге, заходи.  
— Откуда у тебя паспорт? — выпалил Аэн, больше не в силах терпеть. Этот вопрос мучил уже слишком давно.  
— Эристис сделал. Через какой-то криминал, я не вникала.  
— У него что, тоже есть документы? И на машину?  
— Да.  
Проследовав в кухню, Кайла порылась в одном из ящиков и, достав оттуда паспорт, позволила в этом удостовериться. Со страниц пялилась напряженная физиономия Эристиса, которому явно стоило огромных мук усидеть на одном месте с серьезным лицом в течение целой секунды.  
— Нет, я все понимаю, — слегка обескураженно пробормотал Аэн. — Но... Акакий Гавняшкин?  
— У Эристиса своеобразное чувство юмора, — с каменным лицом ответила Кайла, убирая паспорт на место. — Зато если его останавливают полицейские, то обычно так ржут, что отпускают, забыв обо всем. Еще ни разу не проверяли багажник — на свое счастье. Сейчас он больше не подрабатывает убийствами, но торговать оружием это ему не мешает. Хотя мы могли бы прожить и на мой доход с концертов. Но он утверждает, что я лишаю его хобби.  
Офигенное хобби.  
— Ты поэтому прячешь его пистолет?  
— Нет. Его просто иначе убраться не заставишь.  
— А-а...  
— А как у вас с папашей? Все по-прежнему хуево?  
— Более чем, — напряженно нахмурился Аэн. — Он мертв.  
— Бывает, — как ни в чем не бывало пожала плечами Кайла. — Ты с этим что-нибудь сделаешь?  
— Позже. Я хочу посмотреть ему в глаза без ненависти. И пытаюсь понять, готов ли уже.  
— Это все твои планы на будущее?  
— Я собираюсь вернуться в его королевство. Там мой дом. Там мне хорошо. Я не понимаю, как ты здесь живешь.  
— Каждому свое.  
И то верно. Наверно, здесь и сейчас было подходящее место, чтобы все обдумать. Обсудить с «гласом разума». К несчастью, мимо проходил обиженный Кайлой Эристис. И намертво прилип как банный лист, требуя найти его пистолет.  
Кайла треснула его по башке, на что он превратился в кота и забился под стол, принимаясь угрожающе шипеть оттуда. От этого достаточно веселого зрелища вспомнился Илларион, и на душе стало слишком печально.  
У этих двоих все было хорошо. Между ними царили гармония и взаимопонимание. Иногда люди справлялись сами — без помощи всемогущего властелина реальности. Потому что каждый на самом деле был властелином реальности. Просто не каждый это осознавал.

***

— Почему сила властелинов реальности так сильно отличается от нашей магии?  
Этот вопрос хотелось задать очень давно. А Илларион мог и не знать на него ответ, но хотя бы порассуждать над этим.  
— Магия развивалась здесь иначе, чем на других планетах, — пожал плечами он. — Где-то ее отвергли вообще, потому что боялись ее возможностей. Где-то связали с наукой. А на Иварлидрее ее решили осмыслить как способ материализовывать свои желания.  
— Почему мне больше недостаточно желания? Почему мне приходится осмыслять силу разумом?  
— Потому что у нашей магии есть предел, а у твоего разума его нет.  
Звучало ли это утешающе? Вряд ли. Аэн тяжело вздохнул и сел на постели. Раньше все было проще. Он сам усложнил себе жизнь.  
— Тебе решать, на что ты способен.  
— Я не знаю, на что я способен. У меня несколько способов бытия, и все они придерживаются разных точек зрения на этот вопрос.  
— Это позволяет тебе шире смотреть на вещи.  
— Ты оптимист.  
— Ты первый, кто мне об этом сказал.  
Аэн повернулся и узрел равнодушно-безмятежное лицо Иллариона. Действительно. Ему больше подошло бы определение «пофигист».  
— А ты сам не хочешь большего? Не хочешь стать властелином реальности?  
— Зачем?  
Действительно. Зачем?

Заблудилися во всевластии,  
Отравилися верой горькою.  
Не видать им вовеки счастия,  
Не уйти легкою походкою.

Смерть придет, и настанет истина.  
Тьма взойдет на рассвете зорями.  
Стиснет душеньку тьма когтистая,  
Обрекая на жизнь приговорами.

Бездна тут же навеки разверзнется,  
И планета наполнится стонами.  
Мы с тобою хотели там встретиться,  
Где мудрец запоет пред иконами.

Я продам тебе толику радости,  
Если ты мне подаришь прозрение.  
Ты, прогнивший насквозь в этой святости,  
Заслужил лишь немого презрения.

— Это намек? — нервно поинтересовался Аэн, когда Илларион выключил запись. И зачем он вообще завел себе телефон?  
— Это песня, — отозвался отец, явно издеваясь. — Красивая. Мне нравится. Давай сходим на концерт Кайлы. Мы никогда не были там вместе.  
— Не сейчас.  
— Ты обиделся?  
— Ты начал в этом разбираться?  
— Я слышу по голосу.  
— Прогресс.  
— Я не имел в виду того, о чем ты подумал. Что бы это ни было.  
— Хватит, пошли завтракать, — не выдержал Аэн, вскакивая с кровати и натягивая штаны.  
— А как же зарядка? — спокойно осведомился Илларион.  
Аэн обернулся к нему и недовольно рявкнул:  
— Мы только что трахнулись, зачем?

***

Крутой особняк Иеракса по-прежнему блистал великолепием. А сам он был приветлив и весел. Он уже знал, что случилось с Илларионом. Но совершенно ни в чем не винил.  
Иеракс усадил в гостиной и предложил выпить. Аэн отказался. Сейчас он нуждался в трезвом уме.  
— Я не знаю, что хочу от тебя услышать, — честно признался он, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. — Мне не стыдно за то, как я вел себя с ним. Мне стыдно за то, как я относился к себе. Я ненавидел себя, я был в себе разочарован. Я желал себе страданий и считал, что их заслуживаю. Илларион это видел. Он готов был умереть, чтобы я прожил то, от чего у меня вправились бы мозги. Его любовь абсолютна. Мне всегда казалось, что она недостаточна. Что он неспособен любить меня ради меня, а не ради себя. Но это так вообще не работает. Люди запрограммированы поступать определенным образом благодаря внушениям и психотравмам, общей предрасположенности. И любой альтруизм — следствие этого явления. Жертвенность не делает его хорошим, а его любовь более ценной. Но я благодарен, что он такой, какой есть. И он нравится мне таким. Мне было с ним хорошо.  
— Это единственное, что имеет значение, — улыбнулся Иеракс. И Аэн вдруг понял, какой вопрос на самом деле пришел задать.  
— С какой целью ты простил Изис?  
— Чтобы освободить свою мысль от оков страдания. Иначе в сознании не хватило бы оперативной памяти для счастья. Я отбросил все, что посчитал ненужным и мешающим. Бессмысленным, вредным. Ради любви к себе.  
О, черт — в этом крылась величайшая, простейшая мудрость. Готовность отказаться от страданий — вот чего не было у людей, погрязших в безумии. Поддавшихся антиразуму, который поддерживал их страдание и приумножал. Аэн не мог заставить их сделать это. Никто не мог. А он облажался даже с одним собой.

***

Ночной город с вершины горы казался очень красивым. Возможно, только потому, что был сейчас далеко.  
— Ты все еще недоволен? — спросил Илларион, и Аэн искренне ответил:  
— Нет.  
Свежий ветер бил в лицо. Аэн обнял Иллариона за плечи, чтобы укрыть от него. В тот момент казалось, что этого достаточно. Обнимать его, стоя высоко над миром. Отстраненно взирая на суету внизу.  
— Хочу полетать, — улыбнулся Аэн.  
Спустя минуту два крылатых волка взмыли в небо. Это показалось более интересным, чем обратиться вороном. Ворон вряд ли мог бы напугать встречных людей.  
Свобода полета дарила примерно те же ощущения, что поездка на мотоцикле. Только на мотоцикле сзади еще мог обнимать Илларион. Это почему-то показалось очень нужным сейчас. Необходимым как воздух.  
Аэн приземлился и дождался, пока рядом опустится отец. А потом подошел к нему и потерся носом о пушистую морду. Нежно облизнул языком.  
Он сам не заметил, как оказался подмят под довольно увесистую тушу, а в загривок вцепились волчьи клыки. В этом облике Илларион почему-то никогда не уступал доминирующую позицию. А Аэну не хотелось огрызаться и рычать.  
Когда они наконец потрахались и вернулись в человеческий облик, кто-то испуганно вскрикнул в кустах и тут же бросился наутек. К сожалению или к счастью, кажется, они напугали какого-то ночного маньяка. Это определенно была лучшая ночь за последние дни.

***

На кладбище было все так же пустынно и тихо. Ничто не напоминало о битве. Еще в тот раз Аэн исцелил выжженную землю. Вернул все на свои места.  
Он не стал тогда хоронить Иллариона. Не было смысла хоронить того, кто умер не насовсем.  
Всего мгновение отделяло от смерти. Аэн закрыл глаза и оказался в пространстве бескрайней пустоты. Тьма бездны совсем не угнетала. Он был сильнее нее. Он принес в нее жизнь.  
Совесть. Продукт страдания. Вот почему он мог смотреть в глаза Иллариону. Потому что выбирал счастье. Потому что любил себя. Любил жизнь.  
Илларион дал матери именно то, чего она хотела. Сделал ее колдуньей. Только она почему-то отвергла это. Она не помнила ту себя. Не хотела помнить. Она не хотела этого знать, но знание никак не изменило ее.  
Только теперь стало понятно, что имел в виду Илларион, когда говорил: «Ты не хочешь этого знать». «Это сотрет счастье, но ты ничего уже не сможешь изменить». «Ты выберешь страдание, потому что глупый и слабый». Он никогда так не говорил. Но всегда именно это и подразумевал.  
Внутри зарождался дикий восторг. Будто оживала какая-то спящая, давно забытая, неведомая часть души. Стоило лишь увидеть его. Обнять снова — чтобы на этот раз не отпустить.  
— Ты понял то, что хотел понять? — спросил он таким знакомым, любимым безэмоциональным голосом. Аэн улыбнулся, прижимаясь губами к его лбу. И торжествующе ответил:  
— Да.


	25. Глава 25. Истинная ценность

— Богохульство! — обреченно стонал изнасилованный инквизитор. — Вас всех ждет кара небесная!  
— Богохуйство, — захихикал Адам. И грозно предупредил: — Пиздец тебе, грешник!  
Исигрит все еще обнимала сзади. И от ее нежных рук было так приятно и тепло.  
— А не уединиться ли нам в более приятном месте? — замурлыкал Адам, тиская ее в объятиях.  
— Я хочу домой, — улыбнулась она. — Ты можешь отнести меня домой? У тебя такие мощные и красивые крылья.  
Адам подхватил ее на руки, смущаясь от такого щедрого комплимента. Не потому ли он влюбился в Анеиду, что она, пусть и смутно, но напомнила Исигрит? Идеальную женщину. Наверное, вторую и последнюю настоящую любовь после Лилит.  
Исигрит указала на чащу леса. Там, в глубине, притаилось ее жилище. Вдали от людей.  
— Ты сказала, что ведьма, — вспомнил Адам, приземлившись и поставив ее на ноги.  
— Да, — улыбнулась она. — Светлая. Это от матери. Мой отец обычный человек.  
— Я ничего в этом не понимаю, — признался Адам. — Расскажи.  
— Ты такой милый, — лукаво прищурилась Исигрит, склоняя голову на бок. — Не хвастаешься, не пытаешься меня соблазнить. Только задаешь вопросы.  
— Потому что мне интересно, какая ты, какой я, мне и так известно.  
Исигрит засмеялась. А потом взяла за руку и потянула в чащу.  
— Пойдем.  
Посмотреть на настоящего ангела собралась вся община. Куча народу столпилась вокруг, и на широкой поляне стало невероятно тесно.  
— Не стесняйся, — подбодрила Исигрит и потерлась о грудь, помогая преодолеть некоторую неловкость. Стало немного легче. Но только чуть-чуть.  
Она познакомила с родителями. И это почему-то оказались два мужика.  
— Это Эллайер, мой отец, — засмеялась Исигрит, заметив недоумение, отразившееся на лице. — А Риэрел просто его парень. Он недавно сюда забрел. Маму убили инквизиторы, когда я была еще маленькой. Папа раньше жил в деревне, но не стал туда возвращаться. Решил остаться тут, с нами. Со мной.  
— Какая прелесть, — выдал Адам, не представляя, что еще можно на все это сказать. — А если я останусь тут на какое-то время, я вам не помешаю?  
— Мы рады всем, кто не приносит нам бед, — улыбнулся Эллайер.  
Он нахально соврал. Или посчитал бедой то, что Адам расценил совсем иначе. В любом случае, стоило рассказать ему о планах забрать Исигрит в Рай, как он ужасно психанул.  
Исигрит изначально не показалась смиренной и покладистой. И еще раз подтвердила первое впечатление, спокойно объявив отцу, что вольна сама распоряжаться своей жизнью. Только успокоила его тем, что Рай безопаснее Иварлидрея. Так состоялся ее переезд.  
Она не слишком заинтересовалась космодромом, когда впервые увидела Рай. Зато ей очень понравились благоухающие сады. О, сколько раз они предавались любви под раскидистыми ветвями... А потом лежали и смотрели в небо. И было просто фантастически хорошо.  
— Я теперь королева? — засмеялась она, забираясь на трон, когда Адам впервые привел ее во дворец. Она совсем не скучала по родному лесу. Двигалась дальше. К счастью. И ни секунды не тратила на грусть.  
Нежная и искренняя, но при этом невероятно сильная и стойкая. О такой он всегда и мечтал. О суровой, но доброй и ласковой. Способной укротить в нем неутомимую жажду саморазрушения.  
Он не собирался раскрывать перед ней все карты. Хотел казаться лучше, чем есть. Но любопытная ведьмочка сама сунула нос в подвалы. И нашла то, что он однозначно предпочел бы скрыть.  
— Это террористы, — неохотно пояснил Адам, уже предвкушая плачевный результат этого разговора. — Так выглядит Райская тюрьма.  
— За ними не придут добрые ангелы, как ты пришел за мной, — все, что она сказала, с сочувствием посмотрев на пленников. Но от этого стало так невыносимо стыдно, что все время, пока она оставалась жива, Адам больше не тронул никого из них.  
Они вернулись наверх. И он долго плакал, уткнувшись ей в колени, пока она гладила по волосам, сидя на троне. Она видела жалким, сломленным. Таким, каким не видел никто и никогда. И было приятно чувствовать, что хоть кому-то наконец можно доверять. Какой же груз это сразу снимало с души... И становилось легче дышать. Жить. Радоваться. На это оставались ресурсы. И мысли полностью занимала любовь.  
Порой эта любовь принимала интересные формы. Адам уже успел поучаствовать в оргии, пока жил на Иварлидрее вместе с общиной Исигрит. Теперь настал ее черед отведать Райской ебли.  
После, на рассвете, когда она, обнаженная, возилась у ручья, а золото отблескивало на ее растрепавшихся волосах, отчаянно захотелось взять ее снова. Но на это уже не хватило сил.  
Она нечасто пользовалась магией. Говорила, что никогда не была в ней особо искусна. Жаль, ее сила работала совсем по иному принципу. И научные знания не прибавляли ей могущества. В этом удалось убедиться, едва Адам попытался чему-то ее научить.  
— Когда телепортируешься, достаточно просто представить, как твое тело распадается на атомы и собирается в любом нужном тебе пространстве, — пояснял он предельно ясно и понятно. — Это управляется мыслью, что тут сложного?  
— У нас это не управляется мыслью, — улыбнулась Исигрит, хитро глядя в растерянные глаза. — Человеческая мысль вообще не способна за доли секунды вообразить, как распадается целая куча атомов. Большинство магов даже не представит, как это может выглядеть.  
— А как это тогда работает?  
— Ты просто чего-то хочешь, и оно происходит. Само.  
— А как этому тогда учатся?  
— Тренируют концентрацию. Пока не получится. Качают разум, как мышцы.  
— Господи, какой бред, — тяжело вздохнул Адам, накрывая лицо рукой.  
Исигрит засмеялась и стиснула в объятиях. Очень хотелось что-то дать ей, чему-то ее научить. Сделать для нее что-то хорошее. Все, что Адам смог сделать — подарить ей сына. Единственного рожденного из чувства благодарности и безграничной любви.  
Аластер стал единственным ребенком, которого Адам признал своим наследником. Чем-то большим, чем просто особью с общей ДНК. Черт побери, тогда впервые удалось ощутить, что такое семья. Сплоченная, дарящее тепло и заботу. Окружившая любовью. Казалось, он был тогда по-настоящему счастлив. Возможно, единственный раз за жизнь.  
То чудесное прошлое вспыхивало в памяти отдельными, самыми яркими фрагментами. Вот они все идут на озеро — и Аластер смеется, убегая вперед. А потом плещется в воде. Счастливый, беззаботный. Адам никогда до этого не видел такими своих детей.  
Адам помнил, как взял его на руки, а он зафыркал, отплевываясь. И затряс головой, чтобы согнать капли с волос. Такой маленький и забавный. По-настоящему родной.  
Они танцевали на берегу все вместе, веселились в компании таких же счастливых семей. Боже... Как же больно было вспоминать это. Исигрит тогда увела в сторону, прижала к дереву и страстно поцеловала. А потом они потрахались прямо там, сокрытые от чужих глаз высокой травой.  
Аластер прибежал, когда они уже лежали и смотрели в небо, держась за руки. Лег между ними и начал тыкать пальцем в облака, объявляя, на что те похожи. При попытках вспомнить все это наворачивались непроизвольные слезы.  
В экологически чистом и комфортном Раю Исигрит прожила, конечно, дольше, чем смогла бы на Иварлидрее, в постоянном стрессе от кучи опасностей. Но все равно. Она состарилась. Поседела. У нее появились морщины. Адам помнил, как держал ее за старушечью руку, а она улыбалась, и глаза ее лучились счастьем юной девушки. Любящей мир и жаждущей его познать.  
Аластер обнял за плечи, когда они оба стояли над ее свежей могилой. Уткнулся в волосы. Он не плакал. А Адам не видел смысла сдерживаться. Перед кем тут было держать лицо?  
Аластер. Любимый сын от любимой женщины. Воин архангела. Спокойный, холодный, безжалостный. Он всегда был послушен. Не высовывался, не требовал благодарности, присматривал за Раем как за собственным домом. Преданный. Верный. Заслуживающий доверия. Адам ненавидел себя за то, что просто бросил его.  
Он осчастливил уже всех на свете. Настала пора осчастливить себя.  
Бездна. Царство смерти. Альянс разрушил ее. Значит, больше не было смерти. Значит, воцарилась абсолютная жизнь.  
Аластер смотрел родными алыми глазами. С той же спокойной преданностью. Он совсем не злился. Он погиб, пытаясь защитить Вселенную. А потом — за нее отомстить.  
— Ты не должен был этого делать, — виновато пробормотал Адам, отводя взгляд и крепко сжимая его руку. — Мстить вообще плохо... И опасно для жизни... Ну не получилось спасти Вселенную — и хрен с ней... Ты мне гораздо дороже... Тебе хватило сил вырваться из бедны, но ты проиграл небытию... А я мог спасти тебя... Я не сделал этого раньше потому, что не чувствовал в себе сил преодолеть привычные установки... Мне было сложно поверить, что небытия нет... Мне до сих пор сложно поверить, что не существует предела разумной мысли. Что все рамки мы вообразили сами. Прости меня...  
— Все хорошо, — улыбнулся Аластер, протягивая руку, чтобы погладить по волосам. — Мне это было нужно. Мне стало легче. Я понял, что ценнее Вселенной, и перестал ненавидеть себя за то, что не уберег ее. Потому что я способен сотворить еще миллиарды Вселенных. Я ничего не утратил. Я приобрел знание о собственной ценности. И у меня впереди вечность, чтобы с ним жить.  
Адам подался вперед и крепко обнял его. Всхлипнул, не совладав с чувствами. Зарылся лицом в ниспадающие на плечи волосы.  
Он не мог вернуть Аластера не потому, что не верил в отсутствие небытия. А потому, что не верил в наличие возможности собственного счастья.  
Кажется, это оказалось последним рубежом на пути к преодолению всех преград.

— Говно ликвидировано, — с порога доложил Астарот.  
Эмира подошла и одобрительно похлопала по плечу. В абсолютном молчании. И от этой гробовой тишины стало бы жутко, если бы ее не нарушил Арей, зашипевший при попытке устроиться на диване.  
— Ты че? — не поняла Эмира.  
— Астарот восстанавливаться запретил, — без стеснения буркнул Арей, поморщившись то ли от легкой боли, то ли от досады.  
— Серьезно? — ухмыльнулась Эмира. — И как это выглядит? Один раз ударит, сто раз извинится?  
— Да, он примерно так и делает, — серьезно подтвердил Арей, закидывая ногу на ногу и разваливаясь поудобнее.  
Астарот застенчиво почесал в затылке и попытался куда-нибудь спрятать глаза. Сурового доминатора из него так и не вышло. Хотя он очень старался. Наверное, нужно было брать пример с Эмиры. Она оказалась настолько крута, что отменила смерть.  
— Значит, вы друг друга воспитываете? — снова ухмыльнулась она, скаля зубы. — И как прогресс?  
Арей пожал плечами. Жаль — хотелось узнать, как он оценивает результат работы над дерьмом, а прямо Астарот никак не решался спросить.  
Они завели какой-то свой разговор, а Астарот решил немного прогуляться. Послонялся по комнатам, натолкнулся на Молоха, заглянул в шкафы. А потом сел на диван в пустой комнате и уныло вздохнул. Но не надолго остался в одиночестве.  
Дочь села рядом и презрительно фыркнула.  
— Ну как, хорошо живется в рабстве у Арея?  
— Хорошо, — осторожно подтвердил Астарот. В этом вопросе явно таился какой-то подвох.  
Дочь аж перекосило от отвращения. Какого ответа она ждала?  
— Это был сарказм, — злобно прошипела она.  
— А в чем он заключался? — не понял Астарот.  
Ответить ей не дал раскатистый ржач Арея, появившегося в дверях.  
— Это прекрасно, — искренне оценил он, улыбаясь. — Как же я все-таки тебя люблю таким, какой ты есть.  
— Я очень рад за тебя, — вконец растерялся Астарот. Больше всего хотелось самоликвидироваться. И почему Арей не мог ходить к Эмире один?  
Дочь вдруг вскочила, впиваясь в Арея яростным взглядом. И, выставив вперед топор, торжественно объявила:  
— Я вызываю тебя на дуэль!  
Брови Арея поползли вверх. Но было не суждено увидеть его реакцию. В комнату вошла Эмира и залепила дочери смачный подзатыльник. Астарта тут же насупилась, принимаясь тереть ушибленную башку, и стало как-то очень стыдно за свое существование. Наверно, прогресс все-таки отсутствовал. Но больше хотя бы не было стыдно за любовь.  
— Не доебывайся до людей, — доброжелательно посоветовала Эмира. — Хватит совать свой нос в чужие трусы. Найди себе более конструктивное занятие.  
Астарта поджала губы и удалилась, гордо вздернув подбородок. Проводив ее печальным взглядом, Астарот вздохнул. И тут же вздрогнул от того, что Арей додумался сочувственно погладить по голове.  
— Сколько бы она ни винила тебя и меня за свою разрушенную жизнь, мы не сможем сделать для нее ничего хорошего, — негромко произнес он, и это прозвучало не очень-то утешающе. — Мы уже отвалили ей говна, а она просто кидает его обратно. В этом нет смысла. Ни для нас, ни для нее. Она должна понять, что мы больше не имеем на нее влияния, и ее жизнь только в ее руках. Но она позволяет прошлому управлять собой, поэтому ничего не улучшает в настоящем. Это не то, за что ты несешь ответственность, не то, на что ты можешь повлиять. Ей нужно время, чтобы подумать головой. Ничего умного ты ей все равно не скажешь, поэтому просто не вмешивайся в процесс ее внутренней борьбы.  
— Спасибо, — жалобно поблагодарил Астарот, обнимая его за пояс и прижимаясь щекой к жесткому боку. — Мне стало легче. Наверно.  
Дочь считала жалким. Прогнувшимся под чужую волю. И, наверно, была права, но в этом упрямо не удавалось увидеть что-то плохое. Было хорошо в рабстве. Правда хорошо. Разве он не имел права добровольно это выбирать?  
Арей наклонился и поцеловал в макушку. И Астарот снова вздрогнул — к этому невозможно было привыкнуть. А может, и ему просто нужно было время. Главной задачей стало не разреветься от наплыва счастья прямо здесь и сейчас.  
— Какая прелесть, — умилилась заявившаяся в комнату Элиза, узрев эту позорную картину. — Обнимашки! Давай тоже делать обнимашки!  
Эмира состроила очень недовольное лицо, но стоически вытерпела испытание обнимашками. А потом Элиза утащила ее за собой куда-то в далекие ебеня — вероятно, чтобы не останавливаться на достигнутом.  
— Пойдем домой, — жалобно попросил Астарот, когда они с Ареем остались одни.  
— Рано. Я еще не увиделся с Агваресом.  
— А где он?  
— Будем ждать, пока придет.  
— Ну Ареюшка-а-а... — заныл Астарот, крепче обнимая его и надеясь разжалобить.  
— Прекрати придуриваться, — строго велел Арей. Страннее всего было то, что он до сих пор не дал по башке. — Ведешь себя как малое дитя. Может, тебе еще сказку рассказать, чтоб ты не ныл?  
— Расскажи! — согласился Астарот, но даже за это к своему глубочайшему изумлению не получил никакого тумака.

***

— Вон отсюда, — стальным голосом приказал Арей, увидев Агвареса в своей лаборатории. Мальчишка обиженно поджал губы.  
— Почему? Подумаешь, трупы.  
— Я не о твоей хрупкой психике забочусь, а о сохранности сырья для экспериментов, — хмыкнул Арей.  
— Нужны мне твои мертвяки!  
— Выпорю.  
Услышав угрозу, демоненок зашипел и оскалился, выпуская коготки.  
— Ты еще покусай меня, — усмехнулся Арей, не принимая его всерьез.  
— И покусаю! И поцарапаю! — воинственно заявил Агварес. — Я никому не позволю меня обижать! Лучше спать на улице, чем жить с тем, кто выпороть грозится!  
Арей потянулся к ремню. Агварес тут же завизжал и, позабыв обо всех обещаниях, рванул прочь под раскатистый самодовольный смех.  
Помириться с ним вечером оказалось очень тяжело.  
Он не стал ужинать. Заперся в своей комнате и рычал, стоило заговорить с ним из-за двери. Не теряя времени даром, после первой же неудачной попытки Арей просто залез в окно.  
— Вон отсюда! — передразнил Агварес, очень стараясь наполнить голос презрительным сарказмом. Но тот не слушался и все равно подрагивал от страха.  
— Прости меня, — попросил Арей, осторожно подходя ближе и садясь на край кровати. — Мне не стоило самоутверждаться за твой счет. Демонстрировать силу. Это плохо. Ты имеешь право на меня злиться, но мне жаль.  
Агварес казался очень удивленным. Вряд ли взрослые, которых он раньше знал, умели признавать свою вину.  
— Ты напомнил мне меня в детстве. Я рад, что ты умеешь за себя постоять.  
— Даже если я направляю это против тебя? — недоверчиво уточнил Агварес.  
— Да. Я причиню тебе еще много боли. Потому что не умею иначе. Пообещай, что никогда не смиришься с этим и не примешь это как должное.  
— Обещаю... — вконец обескураженно буркнул демоненок, потупившись.  
Жаль, что это обещание он так и не смог сдержать.

***

— Это какая-то очень грустная сказка, — заметил Астарот.  
— Я и не обещал веселую.  
— Вот возьму и буду плакать.  
— Это должно меня напугать?  
— Тебе меня совсем не жалко!  
— Придурок, — ласково вздохнул Арей и потрепал по волосам. — Как же ты обнаглел.  
— Это плохо?  
— Нет.  
Астарот зарылся лицом в рубашку Арея. Ему так шло это сочетание — ослепительно белая рубашка с черными кожаными штанами. Наверно, если бы не боялся Эмиру, Астарот решился бы завалить его на диван и трахнуть прямо здесь. Но очень не хотелось опять позориться, если при виде нее хуй от испуга встанет и уйдет.  
— Че ты меня с собой везде таскаешь? — недовольно буркнул Астарот, еще больше осмелев. — Не мог меня оставить дома?  
— Ты же у меня в рабстве, — напомнил Арей, издав громкий смешок. — Так что а ну молчать!  
Эта сторона рабства не особенно нравилась. Больше нравилось выполнять идиотские, но такие романтичные приказы вроде «лизнуть качельку зимой», что-то связанное с еблей или заботой. Да даже просто массировать ему ноги. Гладить, целовать, тереться о них щекой...  
— Взял да остался бы дома.  
— Я так не могу.  
— Ну и почему это должно быть моей проблемой? Почему ты жалуешься мне на свое добровольное согласие на мою просьбу?  
— Извини.  
Очень хотелось попросить Арея рассказать еще одну сказку, чтобы заполнить образовавшуюся неловкую паузу. Но он мог рассказать и про то, как расчленял трупы на опыты, поэтому на этот раз во избежание новой печальки Астарот рассказал сам. О наглом мальчишке, который приходил к Правителю Ада качать права. Которого все считали избранным, а ему не оказалось уготовано ничего особенного. И получилось, что все остались затролленными и познали тотальный облом.  
— «Ничего особенного»? — перебил Арей, усмехаясь. — Часто люди берут в добровольное рабство своих палачей?  
— Опять ты про рабство, — вздохнул Астарот. — Я тебе это припомню, когда будешь просить тебя кнутом выпороть.  
— Ты раб, че я прикажу — то и будешь делать, — продолжал веселиться Арей. — Хоть кнутом, хоть ремнем, хоть проводом.  
— Не хочу!  
— Цыц!  
Астарот обиженно замолк, послушавшись. Вот какого хрена его называли рабом, но заставляли доминировать? Хотя иногда хотелось. Например, сейчас. Астарот вовремя вспомнил об Эмире и позволил себе только потискать Арея в объятиях. Ну и немного покусать за живот...  
В принципе, все эти игры сильно улучшили их отношения. Может, потому, что Арей получал, что хотел. А может, потому, что это позволяло ему обретать доверие. Астарот не понимал. И пока боялся просить объяснить.  
— Ты всегда верил в меня. А мне казалось, что ты просто не в своем уме.  
— Если это так, это обесценивает мою веру в тебя? — усмехнулся Арей. — Я тоже часто сомневался в том, насколько ты вообще разумен.  
— В этом было логично сомневаться, когда я привел тебя в замок, вход в который имел вид пизды между разведенных ног. Или когда я сказал, что люди придумали магов воды и огня, а я маг говна.  
— Это весело. Когда ты придуриваешься. Я говорил совсем не об этом.  
Кажется, Астарот догадался, что на самом деле имелось в виду.  
— А если бы мы вдвоем могли прожить другую реальность? — осенила внезапная мысль. Хотелось верить, что гениальная. — Сделать вид, что она настоящая. Это ничему не будет противоречить. Если все участники событий сохранят воспоминания, но примут за истину новые. Это та же игра.  
— У тебя есть конкретные предложения? — заинтересовался Арей.

***

Астарот помнил, как больно было смотреть тогда на Арея. Распятого, осужденного, в крови, с ожогами, в разорванной одежде. Но он не мог вмешаться. Не в тот момент. Зато смог сейчас. Материализовался рядом и осторожно освободил его от цепей. Подхватил на руки — ничего не соображающего от боли. До самой глубины души проняло его хриплое, едва слышное:  
— Пове...ли...тель...  
А потом он окончательно потерял сознание. И очнулся уже на корабле.  
Сев на кушетке, Арей непонимающе огляделся. Внимательно рассмотрел собственные руки. Обернулся и вздрогнул, увидев того, кто показался плодом воображения измученного сознания. Но все-таки не поверил своему чутью. Потому что сдавленно спросил:  
— Кто ты? Что за херня?  
Астарот набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и принялся вдохновенно врать.

***

— Нет, мне не нравится, — недовольно скривился Арей. — Ты дал мне попытаться убить Агвареса, в чем смысл? В том, чтобы почувствовать себя героем?  
— Ну извини, — вздохнул Астарот. — Предложи свой вариант.  
От злорадной ухмылки не стоило ожидать ничего хорошего. Астарот уже заранее испугался. И не зря.

***

Астарот рухнул на колени и, истерично вопя: «Прости меня-я-я!», вцепился в Арея. Тот отодрал его от себя и, подняв за шкирку, впился взглядом прямо в глаза. Астарот не посмел зажмуриться, хотя очень хотелось.  
— Я не хотел... Я не специально... — промямлил он. — Я больше не буду...

***

— А так я не согласен! — возмутился Астарот. — Ты че, в этой реальности надо мной мало издеваешься?!  
— Страдалец нашелся, — фыркнул Арей. — Тебе, значит, можно издеваться, а мне нельзя.  
Астарот обиженно засопел и отвернулся. Но быстро оттаял, когда Арей погладил по волосам.  
— В этом участвуют трое, — обломал он. — Пусть Агварес и решает, как должна выглядеть идеальная реальность.  
— Он говорил, — тихо напомнил Астарот. — Тогда, в Аду. Он мечтал, что мы все останемся там. Втроем. Что мы с тобой его вырастим. Что будем вместе путешествовать по планетам. Что ты будешь улыбаться. И перестанешь его бить. Потому что видел, что ты счастлив рядом со мной.  
— Мы все этого хотели. Остаться втроем.  
— Значит, только это и стоило бы изменить.  
— Все равно, — настоял Арей. — Это нужно обсудить втроем. Это переезд в другую ветку реальности. Это нечестно по отношению к Агваресу, который останется здесь.  
— Я согласен, — раздался голос со стороны двери, заставивший обернуться. — Я этого тоже хочу.


	26. Глава 26. Сотворение

— Я помню, раньше ты носил тяжелые ботинки.  
— Ага... А потом я перестал бить людей ногами.  
Аластер усмехнулся и подошел. Сел рядом на пригорок. Обнял за плечи, склоняя к себе и побуждая положить голову на крепкое плечо. Адам никогда не придавал этому значения — тому, каким он вырос. Каким сильным и преданным. Достойным гордости и доверия. Рядом столько времени был тот, кто действительно искренне любил... И теперь невыносимый стыд не позволял смотреть ему в глаза.  
— У тебя было счастливое детство?  
— Да, — даже не задумался Аластер. — У меня вообще была хорошая жизнь.  
— Тебе не было обидно, что я отдал Рай хер пойми кому?  
— Нет. Я никогда не хотел быть архангелом.  
— А чего ты хотел?  
— Да ничего. У меня все было.  
— Я тебя никогда не спрашивал, чего ты хочешь...  
— Я бы сам сказал.  
— Я проводил с тобой мало времени, когда Исигрит умерла...  
— Нормально. Я помню, как ты водил меня на Землю. Показал человечество и сказал: «Видишь, как рабство прокачали, что оков не видно. А то, что видно, люди принимают как обеспечение своей безопасности и комфорта». Тогда я отчетливо понял, насколько мне лучше, чем им. И чем было бы на Иварлидрее. Я мог осознавать существование рабства, а они нет, потому что их психика была пугающе искаженной и больной. Я всегда был благодарен тебе, что ты не позволил сделать этого со мной.  
— Велика заслуга, — смущенно пробурчал Адам.  
— Меня ужасали твои рассказы о Земле. О неразумности людей и бессмысленности их решений. Я помню, ты говорил: «Никто не вешается от порнухи. Все вешаются от проблем в школе и семье. Но никто почему-то не запрещает школу и семью. Запрещают то, что безопасно. А то и помогает справляться со стрессом. И никогда не задумываются, почему. Детям запрещают проявлять нормальную сексуальность. Тискаться, обниматься. И вся энергия, направленная на приумножение любви и радости, находит выход в каких-нибудь извращениях. В возбуждении от насилия. Поэтому человечество такое злое. Я знаю, о чем говорю, я сам так рос». Не могу осуждать тебя за последствие ужасного детства. Я не был на твоем месте. Не мне судить, насколько тебе тяжело.  
— У меня был выбор — поддаваться и мучить других или реализовывать все это как-то по-другому. Я издевался даже над собственными детьми.  
— Я был единственным ребенком, которому ты позволил жить в Раю.  
— Это недостаток, а не достоинство.  
— Мне безразлично.  
— Ты никогда не чувствовал обиды?  
— У меня не было повода.  
— Я был жесток.  
— Не ко мне.  
— Я бабник. И мужикник... Короче, я ебал кого попало. И от этого у меня появлялись дети. Рожденные из горечи, гнева и боли. Из желания насладиться чужими страданиями.  
— Это меня не касалось.  
Черт, он парировал любой аргумент. Но совершенно не становилось легче. И в голову приходили все более мерзкие вещи. На которые он упрямо отвечал «да мне насрать».  
— Я познакомился с твоей мамой, когда приперся в тюрьму помучить людей.  
— Она говорила, что это было очень романтично.  
Идеальная женщина. Разделившая основной интерес — безудержный и безграничный секс. Закрывающая глаза на все недостатки. Она родила такого же прекрасного сына. Они оба никогда не осуждали. Ни за что. Ни единого раза. Это стоило ценить раньше. Сейчас казалось, что уже не наверстать.  
— Ты можешь интерпретировать реальность как угодно. Это все равно останется правдой, пропущенной через сито чьего-то сознания. Но твоя точка зрения — точка зрения того, кто вырос в рабстве и приобрел психотравмы. Я вырос свободным, я смотрю на вещи не через призму своих комплексов.  
— Тогда скажи мне, как я выгляжу, — умоляюще попросил Адам. — Без искажений. Кто я такой.  
— Ты делал ужасные вещи, чтобы заполнить ими пустоту в душе. Ты можешь только принять это и предотвратить в будущем. Чтобы предотвратить это, тебе нужно избавиться от потребности этим заниматься. Тебе нужно заполнить пустоту тем, за что тебе не будет стыдно.  
— Я могу... — с удивлением осознал Адам.  
Неужели это правда стало возможно? Заполнить пустоту любовью? Никогда больше не чувствовать себя несчастным? Никчемным? Бессмысленным? Мертвым?  
Адам встретился губами с Аластером и опомнился, только когда услышал позади веселый смех.  
— Можно к вам присоединиться? — с улыбкой спросила Исигрит, стаскивая платье. Зная, что они не найдут смысла в отказе. И с удовольствием устроят символичный семейный тройничок.

— У людей есть сказка о темной королеве с огненными волосами. И храбром простолюдине, который заколол ее проклятым кинжалом.  
Изис оскорбленно поджала губы. Она сидела в дорогущем кресле — вся такая расфуфыренная и жаждущая показать свою красоту и успешность. Но Иеракса совсем не впечатляло ни ее вечернее платье, ни формы, которые оно обтягивало. Он не пытался выставить напоказ свои достоинства. Он просто существовал на территории собственного особняка и уже одним этим выводил Изис из себя.  
— Зачем ты пришла?  
— Чтобы ты вернул мне магию!  
— Я не могу.  
— Можешь! Так же, как я дала ее тебе!  
— Этот способ мне не очень нравится.  
— Ты мне обязан!  
— Задействуй разум, — вздохнул Иеракс, устало потирая висок. — Я должен был провести вечность у тебя в сексуальном рабстве. Нет, ты не пойми неправильно — я тебя больше не боюсь, и магии мне не жалко. Мне просто не нравится способ. Придумай что-то другое — и ради бога, приходи.  
— Да ты!.. — психанула Изис, вскакивая. — Ты!.. Я тебе еще за все отомщу!  
— Тебе больше вообще нечем заняться? — доброжелательно улыбнулся Иеракс. — От мести мне у тебя в жизни вряд ли что-то наладится. И магия к тебе не вернется.  
— Зато мне очень полегчает!  
Иеракс пожал плечами.  
— Тебе решать, на что тратить свою жизнь. Если это все, то не могла бы ты освободить помещение? У меня, в отличие от тебя, еще много дел.  
Не сдержав бушующего гнева, Изис треснула ему по башке клатчем. И, ощутив прилив безудержного удовлетворения, продолжила колотить.  
Иеракс поймал ее за запястья, смеясь. Изис дико взбесило, что он упорно отказывался принимать ее всерьез. Она зарядила ему каблуком по колену, но даже это не помогло. Он смеялся ей в лицо, а она ничего не могла сделать. Хоть в нем и не было злорадства, он стоял выше нее — этого она ни за что не могла стерпеть.  
— Власть вскружила тебе голову, — спокойно произнес он, глядя ей в глаза. — Ты мыслишь как королева. У тебя в сознании воображаемая иерархия. Мир, где каждому отведено свое место. То, которое ты имеешь право назначить. Но тебе плохо в этом воображаемом мире не потому, что ты больше не соответствуешь статусу королевы. А потому что ты в рабстве у парадигмы, которая не создана приводить к счастью. Это парадигма страдания. Ты сама для себя не личность, а статус. Винтик в системе. Перестань быть королевой, перестань определять свое место. Попытайся понять, чего ты действительно хочешь. Для чего тебе магия. Чего бы ты хотела в мире, где никто не навязал тебе никакую роль.  
Изис ощутимо растерялась. Расслабились ее напряженные мышцы. И она не стала продолжать драку, даже когда Иеракс отпустил ее. Только села обратно в кресло и закрыла лицо руками. А Иеракс сел рядом и утешающе погладил ее по волосам.  
— Я не знаю, — всхлипнула Изис. — Я не знаю, зачем мне все это. Зачем мне вообще жить. У меня больше ничего нет.  
— Это в твоих руках, — подбодрил Иеракс. — Если тебе больно от этого осознания, значит, ты наконец понимаешь, что с твоей жизнью было не так. А боль ускоряет мысль.  
— Ты и Иллариону рассказал, что с ним не так?  
— Нет, — улыбнулся Иеракс. — Я рассказал ему о причинах его нежелания избавляться от проклятья. Он принял их как часть себя и решил с ними жить. Его все устроило. Так тоже можно.  
— Я не хочу. Не хочу принимать свои страдания, как есть.  
— Тогда тебе стоит что-то изменить.  
Перед глазами снова возникли стены родного замка. Аэн увидел достаточно. Пока.  
— Ты так и не простил Изис?  
— Она не просила прощения, — пожал плечами Илларион, сидящий напротив. — Она не считает, что не права.  
— Попросит, — загадочно улыбнулся Аэн. Отцу, кажется, в целом было плевать. — Ты ведь злишься на нее за то, как рожден. Так же, как я злюсь на тебя. Разве ты предпочел бы «не хотеть этого знать»?  
— Это было плохо — не знать. Это причиняло мне боль. Теперь боли нет. Так что это разные вещи. Ты ведь и правда не хотел знать. Я не злюсь на мать за то, как рожден. Я злюсь за то, как она поступила с отцом. За то, что скрыла это. Это заставило меня думать, что мой отец ненавидел меня. Это имело значение. А ты не злишься на меня за то, что я изнасиловал Велессу. Ты злишься за то, что появился на свет вследствие этого. И это мешает тебе быть счастливым. Хотя пока не знал, ты чувствовал счастье рядом со мной.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты решал за меня, что я хочу знать, а что нет. Я не хочу жить во лжи.  
— Хорошо.  
Так просто? Он даже не собирался снова настаивать на своем? Может, изначально не стоило пытаться объяснять. Может, стоило просто давать четкие инструкции. Он уважал право на мнение. На чувства. А вот понять объяснений был не в состоянии. Хотя всегда отчаянно хотел договориться. Ради счастья. Ради того, чтобы они оба не сидели в дерьме из своих ошибок и обид.  
Его любовь была странной. Но Аэн больше не сомневался в ней.  
— Ты никогда не хотел взять мою фамилию?  
— Я же не замуж за тебя вышел.  
— Ты мой сын.  
— Я не твой сын. Ты меня не растил. Ты ко мне ничего не чувствуешь как к собственному ребенку. Я принял наше родство как физиологическую неизбежность. Но в остальном оставь за мной право выбирать, хочу ли я делать это существующим. Хочу ли это обсуждать, хочу ли смотреть на тебя через эту парадигму.  
— Я не хочу. Это больно.  
— Тогда прекрати об этом говорить.  
Больно... Неужели ему правда могло быть больно? Он видел другого себя, который был отвратительным отцом. Считал ли он это своей виной? Или нет, потому что это произошло в другой реальности? Или даже потому, что вообще не имело для него значения. Так казалось — но теперь он заявил, что ему не плевать.  
— Как ты влюбился в меня?  
— Я увидел тебя в твоем королевстве. Ты стоял, опираясь на посох. И так жизнерадостно улыбался. В тебе было столько энергии. Это восхитило меня. Заинтересовало. Это вызвало у меня эмоции.  
— Любовь с первого взгляда?  
— Мне хватает взгляда, чтобы понять, кто передо мной.  
Конечно. Он же прожил тысячелетия, созерцая людей.  
— И я тебя не разочаровал?  
— Нет.  
Поразительно.  
— Что отличало взрослого меня из новой жизни и ребенка, которого ты мог бы растить? Что такого существенного ты нашел во мне только в этот период моей жизни?  
— Смерть.  
Смерть. Это можно было понять. Аэн сам влюбился в того себя, который больше всего на свете жаждал победить смерть.  
И однажды победил в обеих реальностях, переродившись с сохранением магии, памяти и внешности... Жаль, что в этой все закончилось на первом шаге. А потом он только бесконечно топтался на месте и не знал, куда вообще хочет дойти.  
— Почему это так важно для тебя?  
— А почему это так важно для тебя? Быть собой из другой реальности? Почему ты этого так хотел?  
— Потому что он был счастлив.  
— Я находил счастье рядом с тобой. И просто созерцая тебя.  
— А сейчас?  
— И сейчас.  
Неужели он правда совсем не ощущал разочарования? После всей этой тонны дерьма, через которую они кое-как проползли?  
— Ты так и не захотел избавляться от проклятья?  
— Зачем?  
Действительно. Зачем?  
— Мне хорошо. Дома. С тобой. Меня как будто душил город. И воображаемые обязательства перед человечеством.  
— Это придавало твоей жизни смысл.  
— Это давно перестало работать. Я не хочу больше такого смысла. Не хочу бежать и прятаться за ложными идеалами. Хочу гулять с тобой по садам, бухать и трахаться. Изучать новое, путешествовать, познавать Вселенную. Жить хочу.  
— Я всегда хотел, чтобы ты показал мне, как это делать. Жить.  
— Покажу, — игриво улыбнулся Аэн, преодолевая единственную преграду между ними — кофейный столик, и стискивая Иллариона в объятиях. — Я сам хочу вспомнить, каково это — жить.  
Чувства так обострились, стоило освободить сознание от страданий. Теперь на них хватало места. Теперь разум не разрывался между противоречиями. И счастье наконец смогло заполнить его целиком.

***

— Самое глупое, что я слышал от людей — это попытка сделать вид, что социальные конструкты обусловлены природой. От каждого второго среди тех, кто считают себя прогрессивными.  
— Самое глупое, что слышал я — утверждения, что повреждения и смерть мозга доказывают отсутствие души. От именитых ученых.  
— Ты выиграл, — с неохотой признал Арей. — Смерть доказывает отсутствие души так же, как отключение компьютера доказывает отсутствие операционной системы. Как это вообще можно принять за доказательство, это дикая ересь, а не научный подход. Если у людей такие ученые, то меня не удивляет тотальная тупость массовки.  
Агварес, сидящий у него на коленях, только хлопал глазами, не понимая, о чем вообще идет речь. Но тоже решил поучаствовать в игре «самое глупое, что я слышал от людей».  
— А мне говорили, что дети не могут прожить без опеки взрослых, — робко вставил он. — А я прожил...  
— Это называется «выжил», — хмыкнул Арей. — Кое-как. Но не потому, что ты ребенок, а потому что человеческий мир не ориентируется на человеческие права. В Раю тебе не пришлось бы жить впроголодь. И ты бы даже не заметил отсутствия взрослых.  
— Но они же все равно были неправы...  
— Люди вообще не бывают правы.  
Хорошая формулировка. Только очень категоричная.  
— Че за тухляк, — возмутился Астарот. — Давайте поговорим о чем-нибудь хорошем. Или поделаем что-нибудь хорошее.  
— Твои предложения?  
— Да столько игр можно придумать! Прятки, догонялки, стрельбу по метеоритам...  
— А можно попросить огласить весь список? — едко произнес Арей. — Из этих вариантов мне что-то ничего не приглянулось. Мне вообще слишком хреново, чтобы во что-то играть.  
— Болит? — обеспокоился Астарот. — Пусти Агвареса, он тебе ожоги отдавил. Агварес, иди погуляй, а мы с папой пока сходим в лабораторию.  
— Да не пойду я ни в какую лабораторию! — психанул Арей. — Отвали!  
— Ну иди хоть полежи, отдохни... — жалобно попросил Астарот. — Я рядом посижу, если тебе скучно...  
Арей сматерился сквозь зубы. Но все же согласился и отправился прилечь.  
Как и обещал, Астарот сел рядом, замечая его напряженные пальцы и стиснутые зубы. И осторожно погладил по волосам, надеясь помочь расслабиться. Разум твердил одно, совесть — другое. Арей доверчиво закрыл глаза, и на душе стало совсем паршиво. Эта дилемма была так кстати, чтобы на этот раз сделать другой выбор. Наклониться и поцеловать его в лоб.  
Арей распахнул глаза и уставился с каким-то трудно интерпретируемым выражением. А Астарот не нашел ничего лучше, чем растерянно пробормотать:  
— У тебя температура повышенная...  
— А что, должно быть как-то по-другому? — мрачно осведомился Арей. — Я никогда в жизни себя так паршиво не чувствовал. При том, что порой мне казалось, будто я в предсмертной агонии.  
Хотелось прекратить эту агонию. Раз и навсегда. Но даже если бы Астарот решился... Что бы он сказал? «Я могу исцелить тебя за мгновение. Как? Ну... Я Правитель Ада». Было слишком страшно вообразить себе результат этого диалога. И слишком больно смотреть на результат своей трусости.  
— Я буду рядом, — виновато пообещал Астарот. И вздрогнул, когда Арей взял за руку. Снова умиротворенно закрывая глаза.  
Он хотел любви. Столько раз говорил об этом. Ему было достаточно этого обещания — просто быть вместе. Мальчик без души — такой сильный и стойкий. Такой преданный. Может, стоило с самого начала послушать его. И дать ему то, что было ему действительно нужно. Чего он на самом деле хотел.  
Астарот припал губами к ладони Арея и почувствовал, как дрогнули расслабленные пальцы. Сил во всем признаться так и не нашлось. Зато нашлись силы спросить:  
— Хочешь, я лягу к тебе?  
Арей почти невесомо кивнул, больше не открыв глаза. Он наверно очень сильно хотел спать. Его изматывала постоянная боль. Лихорадка. Отчаянные попытки организма бороться за жизнь.  
Астарот прижался к нему сзади и обнял, утыкаясь в волосы на затылке. Не зная, что еще может сделать. Правитель Ада смог бы очень многое сделать — но здесь и сейчас, к сожалению, присутствовал совсем не он.  
— Если бы ты не пришел за мной, я бы вряд ли выдержал остаться настолько покалеченным, — негромко произнес Арей. — Не знаю, как, может, перегрыз бы себе вены. Но я бы не смог так жить. Зависеть от окружающих меня мудаков. Вечность. Спасибо, что пришел. Что у тебя был способ вернуть мне хотя бы возможность двигаться. Даже наука Рая не смогла бы это исправить.  
— А если бы я не нашел способа?  
— Беспомощность отвратительна сама по себе. Но все-таки тебя терпеть мне было бы легче. Ты раздражаешь только чрезмерной заботой. И это вряд ли твоя вина, скорее системные ошибки моего восприятия.  
— Хочешь, я спою тебе колыбельную?  
Астарот почувствовал, что Арей улыбнулся. А потом тихо ответил:  
— Давай.

Шел по дороге я в свой родной лес,  
Ветер встречал меня, да неба не слушал.  
Кому-то утоп я, кому-то исчез.  
Руки тянули ко мне древние души.

Я заблудился в сплетении трав,  
Я потерялся за гранью сознанья.  
Все надоело. Хоть был я неправ,  
Душу замучили воспоминанья.

Наверное, это само по себе было красноречивее любого признания. Наверное, прямо легче было бы признаться даже в любви.  
Арей ничего не сказал. Но он ведь не мог не догадаться. Он просто поддерживал игру в анонимность. Он точно так же боялся разрушить то, что есть.  
Астарот гладил его и обнимал, пока он наконец не провалился в сон. И в голову приходили странные мысли. Невероятно логичные и очевидные. Которые почему-то всю жизнь упрямо игнорировал травмированный разум.  
Арей доверял больше, чем кому бы то ни было. Арею было хорошо сейчас даже несмотря на постоянную боль. Отрицание и попытки не брать это в расчет просто привели бы к ошибочному результату. Потому что нельзя игнорировать часть условия задачи, пытаться ее решить и при этом надеяться на правильный ответ.  
Астарот старался не задумываться об этом — но он вечно бежал от сложных задач и тяжелых решений. Шутил и придуривался, пытаясь спрятаться за этим от проблем. От боли. Которую все равно невозможно было спрятать. Только не от самого себя.  
И не от проницательного мальчишки. Который всегда знал об этом больше, чем сам Астарот.  
Утром Арей проснулся и впервые за долгое время не почувствовал боли. Потому что не обнаружил на своем теле ожогов. И смог убедиться в этом, осмотрев кожу обоими глазами.  
— Я все еще сплю? — нервно усмехнулся он, поднимая взгляд и требуя ответа.  
Астарот, давно уже сидящий в кресле и созерцающий его безмятежный сон, не выдержал и отвернулся. Он не мог заставить себя говорить. Просто не находил слов. Но Арей все сказал сам.  
Он бросил долгий взгляд на свою ладонь. Сжал и разжал кулак. И снова слегка безумно усмехнулся.  
— Несмотря ни на что, я всегда считал, что сила чувств сильнее силы разума. Сила разума неспособна заставить выделиться гормоны. Чувства вполне могут убить или исцелить. На физиологическом уровне это выглядит как скачки гормонов. Это не чувства регулируются гормонами. А чувства регулируют уровень гормонов. В этом нет никакой романтики. Это просто наука. Бывает и такое, что гормональные сбои регулируют чувства. Это патология. Это надо лечить. Когда тобой начинает управлять физиология — это болезнь. Иногда гормоны регулируются фоновыми чувствами. Которых не замечаешь. Иногда не можешь контролировать чувства, даже когда понимаешь, чем они вызваны. А потом в какой-то момент просто понимаешь, что не хочешь от этого избавляться, потому что кроме этого в твоей жизни вообще ничего хорошего нет. И если от этого удастся отречься, то останется только депрессия и приступы ярости. И не так уже нужно искать оправдание этим чувствам. И не так уже важно, насколько мудак тот, к кому ты их испытываешь. Просто все остальное — только беспросветное дерьмо. А это свет. Это что-то хорошее. Дающее силы жить и терпеть все остальное. Поддерживающее организм в более-менее жизнеспособном состоянии. Вот почему я на тебя не злюсь.  
Астарот молчал, шокированный этой полуравнодушной исповедью. Если раньше он хотел хотя бы попытаться извиниться, то теперь даже мольбы о прощении застряли в горле. Арею они совершенно не были нужны.  
— Я буду с тобой, — пообещал он, надеясь, что сделал правильные выводы на основе анализа всего сказанного. Ведь именно этого Арей хотел?  
— Как долго?  
— Пока ты будешь испытывать ко мне чувства, необходимые тебе для поддержания жизнедеятельности.  
Арей расхохотался. Громко, раскатисто. Искренне. А потом притянул к себе, ухватив за шею, и засосал.  
Было так здорово валяться после бурного секса, уткнувшись ему в волосы. Чувствовать, каким легким и спокойным становится его дыхание. Любовь и счастье и правда были очень полезны для здоровья. Может, только это и имело значение. Видимый результат.  
— Зачем ты выстраивал абсурдный и бредовый план в обход здравого смысла? — спросил Арей, испортив идиллию.  
— Нафигатор сломался, — виновато отозвался Астарот.  
— Чего?  
— Анализатор того, нафига че-то делать.  
— Ты как ебаный Эйбрамсон.  
— Я не знаю, че это такое, — осторожно сообщил Астарот. — Я не могу на это обидеться.  
— Юлиан Эйбрамсон. Профессор в университете, где меня просили преподавать. Я еле сдержался, чтобы не придушить его в сортире.  
— Чем он тебя так раздражал?  
— Некомпетентностью. Студенты бы точно сказали мне спасибо, но как-то не сложилось. Этот старый хрен вечно сваливал с пар до того, как я заканчивал вести свой спецкурс.  
— Меня ты тоже хотел бы придушить в сортире за некомпетентность?  
— Интересный способ разнообразить сексуальную жизнь, — расхохотался Арей.  
Хотелось сделать для него что-нибудь особенное. Значимое. Что доставило бы ему радость. Поэтому Астарот решил сводить их с Агваресом на Иварлидрей.  
Сельская, нетронутая человеческим дерьмищем местность, казалась еще более волшебной и загадочной в легкой рассветной дымке. По проселочной дороге очень изредка ездили внедорожники, оставляя за собой тучи пыли. Арей даже не матерился им вслед. И не орал Агваресу свое обычное: «Не убегай далеко, гаденыш!». А просто спокойно попросил оставаться в поле зрения и не лезть под пыль.  
Ему понравилась прогулка к озеру. На его лице появилась едва заметная улыбка. Агварес бегал и резвился, в кои-то веки оказавшись вне стен Ада. Вряд ли он ожидал, что Арей весело предложит ему побежать наперегонки.  
Они плюхнулись в озеро почти одновременно. И, смеясь, стали брызгаться водой. Настроения присоединиться к ним особенно не было, и Астарот уселся на берегу. Какое-то время он просто смотрел на то, как они счастливо играют в воде. А потом закрыл глаза, погружаясь в пучину мыслительного отчаяния.  
Это ведь было так предельно логично. Все раздражение, вся накопленная ненависть — все вытеснялось из сознания Арея, стоило положить туда что-то хорошее. Какое-то удовлетворение. Позитивные эмоции, заставляющие вырабатываться необходимые в организме вещества. Чувство безопасности. Чувство, что ему нравится существующая реальность. Этого было достаточно, хотя казалось таким простым и очевидным. И было так стыдно перед ним за страх все это ему дать.  
— Чего ты тут сидишь с закрытыми глазами? — удивился Агварес, выбравшийся на берег. — Иди к нам с папой.  
— Глаза экономлю, — растерянно отозвался Астарот. — Ты когда-нибудь задумывался о том, что лупа — это от слова «лупиться»?  
— А это имеет значение? — насторожился Агварес.  
Астарот пожал плечами.  
— Да нет.  
— А папа рассказывал о пушистой штуке, которая была у него в детстве, — сообщил Агварес, плюхаясь рядом.  
— О такой?  
Агварес восхищенно уставился на пушистика, во мгновение появившегося прямо на ладони. Он, вроде, понял уровень могущества властелина реальности, когда они с Ареем объясняли ему об исцелении ожогов, но все равно оказался поражен, увидев сам процесс творения чудес.  
Он осторожно взял пушистика в ладони и погладил большими пальцами. Тот замурлыкал и распушился.  
— Как здорово! — восторженно засмеялся Агварес. — Папа, смотри!  
Арей вылез из воды и, подойдя поближе, улыбнулся. А потом присоединился к ласканию пушистика. Не могло быть ничего лучше, чем смотреть на его счастье. На лучащиеся радостью глаза и искреннюю улыбку. На расслабленные плечи. Не сдержавшись, Астарот сгреб его в объятия. Арей смеялся, когда он лапал его и покусывал за уши. И теперь уже они двое побежали плескаться в воде, оставив Агвареса на берегу.  
Агварес улыбался, глядя на них. Он ведь так любил Арея. Так хотел ему счастья. Неужели все это всегда было в руках некомпетентного властелина реальности? Судьбы тех, кому было с ним хорошо.

***

— Это все еще невыносимо, — напряженно заметил Астарот. — Я не могу смотреть на свои ошибки. Я не могу их просто принять. Я все еще чувствую себя их рабом.  
— Ты так и не эволюционировал от нервного и дерганого до уверенного в себе, — тут же осудил Арей, и стало еще паршивее. — Мне нравилось смотреть на тебя как на кого-то, кому на все насрать. Кто всегда на своей волне и не боится казаться нелепым и странным. За годы со мной тебе стало стыдно за свою придурь. Но я любил ее, я не любил твои попытки игнорировать меня с помощью нее.  
— Почему тебе это все еще нужно? Почему тебе нужно, чтобы я над тобой доминировал?  
— Потому что мне, блять, от этого хорошо.  
Да. Не стоило искать другие причины. Стоило жить жизнь, а не копаться в ее составляющих. Исследование обесценивало сам процесс, если не оставляло на него времени и сил.  
Арей принимал свою деформированную психотравмами личность. Он обо всем так говорил — что незачем исправлять то, от чего хорошо. Тратить ресурсы на бессмыслицу. Во имя воображаемых стандартов. Идеалов, которые никому из них для счастья не нужны, а только вредят.  
Астарта хотела спасти Агвареса от Арея. Но он сделал свой выбор. А она сделала свой и лезла к нему с нравоучениями несмотря на прямые посылы нахуй. Не стоило винить себя во всем этом. Не стоило взваливать на себя ответственность за чужие выборы. С лихвой хватало своих.  
— Мне уже стыдно гораздо меньше, — обрадовал Астарот. — Я хочу видеть тебя счастливым. Все остальное не имеет значения.  
— Тебе понравилась та реальность?  
— Я не хочу переезжать в другую реальность. Я хочу выбросить все, что за плечами. И жить настоящим. Что бы к нему ни привело.  
— Вы уйдете? — наконец подал голос Агварес. — Обратно к себе?  
— Мы можем взять тебя с собой, — усмехнулся Арей, обнимая его за плечи. — Если ты этого хочешь. На вечность. Или нет, если захочешь уйти.  
Путь к счастью всегда выглядел странно. И мог быть гораздо короче. Сколько же дерьма пришлось хлебнуть им всем на пути к нему. Чтобы в итоге оказаться вместе. Хотя это было доступно еще тогда, в Аду. И все это кануло в жопу из-за того, что Астарот оказался ссыклом. Испугался ответственности. Испугался, что не сможет сотворить рай для Арея своими руками. Неудивительно, что Арей никогда не ревновал. И никогда не оскорблялся на ревность в свою сторону. Ему отчаянно хотелось хоть каких-то, даже деструктивных проявлений любви. Хоть какой-то надежды на взаимность. Нормальную, обычную эгоистичную взаимность. А не великий план властелина реальности, который жаждал только вывести себя из игры и покайфовать в небытии, где нет ошибок и проблем.  
Можно было сделать счастливыми их обоих — и Арея, и Агвареса, если бы только они остались тогда в Аду. Все вместе. Если бы стали одной семьей. Но все случилось так, как случилось. Теперь ответственность была разделена поровну между ними тремя. Наверное, так было правильней. И не хотелось больше строить планы на прошлое. Настоящее стоило всех ошибок. Главное было не облажаться теперь.  
— Per rectum ad astra, — вздохнул Астарот.  
Арей снова оглушающе заржал.


	27. Эпилог

Огненно-рыжая женщина избавляла от одежды улыбчивого мужчину с лучистыми глазами. И так сложно было поверить, что эти глаза способны убивать.  
На теле Иеракса было даже больше шрамов, чем на теле Иллариона. Кто бы мог подумать, что Изис будет так бережно прикасаться к ним губами. Ласкать его кожу ухоженными пальцами. Это было очень необычно и занятно. Но Аэн не стал смотреть.  
Он находил огромное счастье в том, чтобы просто сидеть на лавке в саду, умиротворенно закрыв глаза, и вслушиваться в шелест листвы. Казалось, что уже одного этого вполне может быть достаточно. Но когда рядом сел Илларион и взял за руку, Аэн понял, что достаточно стало только теперь.  
Его ладонь так контрастировала с ощущениями прохладного ветра на коже. Не слишком теплая, но все же гораздо теплей — на дворе стояла осень. Прекрасная, яркая осень. Пылающая, будто огонь. Она так шла ему. Рыжий, в желтой рубахе — Илларион сам походил на опавший осенний лист.  
— Ты похож на осень, — улыбнулся Аэн. — Такой яркий, но увядающий.  
— А ты как будто вне времен года. Вне времени и пространства. Вечность. Не часть цикла, а сам бесконечный цикл.  
— Я никогда не воспринимал себя частью бытия. Я хотел им управлять. Может, в этой реальности я выбрал не лучший способ. Я все еще не уверен, что привык к своему могуществу. Но я вспомнил, ради чего все это начал.  
— Ради того, чтобы победить смерть. Об этом никогда не стоило забывать.  
— Я решил смотреть на это иначе. Бороться с врагом. Со смертью и страданием. Но счастье и жизнь — это отсутствие смерти и страдания. Невозможно было жить счастье и бороться с тем, что ему противоречит. Отдавая этому свою мысль, делая это существующим. Когда я побеждал смерть, я делал это не ради смерти. Я делал это ради жизни. Я не мыслил отсутствия смерти. Я мыслил присутствие жизни. В которую смерть просто не поместилась. Только став властелином реальности, я понял, что, не будучи им, был гораздо мудрей.  
Илларион растянул губы в едва заметной улыбке. Как же здорово было видеть его без очков — наконец он мог не носить их вне дома. Наконец вокруг расстилался не загазованный город. Темное королевство — историческая родина и место обретения знаний. Аэн любил это место всей душой.  
Он запустил пальцы в мягкие непослушные волосы, притягивая Иллариона к себе и встречаясь с ним губами. Поднявшийся ветер сыпал на них листья, а они целовали друг друга, не желая останавливаться. Как в первый раз, когда просто поддались желанию жить и любить. Когда ничто еще не мешало. И было чувство, что они победили смерть.  
Может, этого не хватало. Именно этого чувства. Триумфа жизни. Ощущения, что они способны на это вдвоем.  
— Я снова живу, — улыбнулся Аэн, отрываясь от Иллариона и с нежностью заглядывая в жуткие желтые глаза. Они по-прежнему ничего не выражали. И в них будто застыла смерть. Но он негромко ответил:  
— Я тоже.  
И крепко прижал руку к груди, позволив ощутить биение своего сердца. Израненного, бессмертного сердца, в которое наверняка вонзался не один кинжал. Он полюбил не за спасение от смерти. Он полюбил, потому что впервые увидел жизнь, которая оказалась выше нее.  
— В той жизни я всех потерял, — улыбнулся Аэн. — В этой обрел любовь с самой смертью.  
С внуком смерти. Но так ли это было важно? Главное, смерть компенсировала все потери. Потому что он сам решил ее не выбирать.

Астарот увернулся от нескольких предыдущих снарядов. От этого не удалось — снежок метко прилетел ему прямо в самодовольную рожу, заставив рухнуть в сугроб. Арей расхохотался — наконец-то Астарот находился именно там, где ему было самое место. Однако он очень быстро встал и отряхнулся. И игра в снежки трансформировалась в нечто более занятное — потому что он схватил за локоть и мягко, но властно шепнул на ушко:  
— Арейчик, ты обнаглел.  
Арей лизнул его в щеку, но не убрал с лица нахальной улыбки. Все это было в кайф.  
— Я оцениваю результат работы над дерьмом как резко положительный, — усмехнулся он, заглядывая в слегка растерянные бирюзовые глаза. — А тебе не стоило бояться об этом спросить.  
— Я так и не привык, что ты тоже в моей голове.  
— Теперь у нас равноправие.  
— Это не выглядит как равноправие, — с сомнением заметил Астарот. — Я вообще не очень понимаю, как это классифицировать.  
— Какой смысл об этом задумываться?  
— И то верно.  
— Мы любим друг друга. У нас все хорошо. Мы достигли взаимопонимания. Мы подходим друг другу.  
— Как две половинки одной жопы.  
— Я очень рад, что ты больше не стесняешься нести чушь.  
Астарот куснул за ухо. То ли обиделся, то ли поблагодарил за разрешение. И тут же облапал, притягивая к себе.  
Дрожь накрывала от его поцелуев. Смелых, но по-прежнему нежных, полных доброты и заботы. Он уверовал в свое право на любовь и наконец пользовался им сполна.  
Арей вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда за пояс обвили еще чьи-то руки. Сзади прижался Агварес — и, обернувшись, дьявол встретился с ним губами. Как же это было охуенно — когда они оба ласкали одновременно. Стоило оторваться от одного, как в поцелуй тут же затягивал другой.  
Они все любили друг друга. С самого начала. Все хотели остаться в Аду на вечность. Втроем. Путешествовать по планетам, бороздить бескрайнюю Вселенную, играть и разговаривать, дарить друг другу тепло. Как же прекрасно, что не было смерти. Как же прекрасно, что не было небытия. Что все они оказались здесь и сейчас — в сотворенной ими реальности. В реальности, где они сделали существующими счастье и любовь.  
— Ты говорил, что сможешь запрограммировать реальность, где Астарот изменится, — тихо шепнул Агварес, прижимаясь к боку, когда после долгой и бурной близости они отдыхали на траве. — Если бы я знал, что это та реальность, в которой мы снова будем все вместе...  
— Ты счастлив?  
— Это то, чего я всегда хотел.  
— Мы все этого хотели.  
— Мы никогда не знаем, насколько изменимся в пути через собственную программу реальности, — улыбнулся Астарот, обнимая с другого бока и кладя голову на плечо, чтобы было удобнее смотреть Агваресу в лицо. — Что переосмыслим. Насколько нам захочется идти до конца. И что мы захотим посчитать концом.  
— Это было общее творение? — спросил Агварес, и в его голосе промелькнула надежда. — Мы оказались в этой реальности, потому что все этого хотели? Потому что только этот путь не противоречил грузу страданий, который мы несли с собой?  
— Все хорошо, — умиротворенно улыбнулся Арей, сжимая обеими руками их руки, лежащие на груди. — Теперь все хорошо. Теперь мы будем строить реальность не хаотично и интуитивно. Не разрозненно. И она не будет отчаянно пытаться сложиться воедино, как паззл. Мы объединим нашу мысль. И она потечет в одном направлении. Теперь будет легче. И нам, и реальности. Она будет следовать за единой программой. А мы проведем вечность в любви.

— Это ты, — слегка удивился Аластер, увидев того, кто убил его — казалось, что навсегда. Хватило сил выбраться из бездны. Сила воли выросшего свободным и любимым не ведала преград. Но он отправил в небытие, из которого удалось найти выход лишь благодаря отцу.  
— Я просто пришел убедиться, — улыбнулся Эсэйас.  
— В чем?  
— Смерти нет.  
— Да, — согласился Аластер. — Нет. Ничего нет. Кроме того, что мы делаем существующим.  
Адам, наблюдающий за ними издалека, прислонился к дереву и закрыл глаза. Концепция существования небытия рухнула давным-давно — его существование противоречило основам. Но только сейчас Адам, наверно, впервые понял, какова концепция существования бытия. К щеке прикоснулась теплая ладонь Исигрит, и это было реальностью. Все враги пали в битве бытия и сознания. А любовь навеки затмила боль.


End file.
